Dragonball Super: Universe 2
by Jaysin-Scotts
Summary: A much darker retelling of the Tournament of Power in an alternate timeline from the perspective of Universe 2, with two of my own Original Characters created just for this story with my usual dark emotional content. Enjoy! Thanks for reading and comments are most welcome! Manga names used over the standard English names.
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

The Gentle Universe

The Dai ni Uchu is the 2nd of the 12 universes in the dragonball series, it is home to planets, stars, and a large amount of galaxies all beautiful and full of life. This universe is linked to the Universe 11, creating a twin universe system. It is a universe with the 6th highest mortal level. Like with the other universe it has its God of Destruction Heles, who is accompanied by her angelic attendant and martial arts teacher Sour.

Heles is described as being extraordinarily beautiful. She is a very slender human-like woman with light brown skin, large green eyes with dark turquoise eye shadow, red lipstick, and black hair with gold beads at the end. Her design resembles a mixture of Nefertiti and Cleopatra. Her clothes are of the same style as the other Gods of Destruction. She wears what appears to be an ancient Egyptian apparel, a headdress, a dark turquoise sash, and a white skirt.

Heles has been described as disliking anything that she considers ugly. She is also shown to care for life and existence, meaning that, like Belmod, she does not tolerate any forms of evil, being shocked by the decision of her superiors to annihilate eight of the twelve universes in the Tournament of Power, even calling it horrendous. Noticeably, despite her duties being of destruction, Heles appears to be rather benevolent, showing genuine compassion for her warriors, and showed extreme disgust at savage methods of combat. She is also shown to have a strong confidence in the warriors of her universe, as she frequently boasts about their fighting prowess and combat spirit.

Heles is not without her own self-indulgences, as she has various servants tend to her care. She also views herself as the most beautiful being in all universes. Heles enjoys having her servants regularly regard her as such.

Despite the fact she tends to destroy things she considers ugly, her universe still has the second highest mortal level of the eight Universes participating in the Tournament of Power, and sixth overall, showing that her management of Universe 2 to be at least fairly good. Noticeably, she is the only God of Destruction who has come to admire Goku, although it could merely be because she finds him quite handsome, and puts all value based on appearance.

Pell is the Supreme Kai of Universe 2 and he is described as looking like an upgraded version of Supreme Kai of Universe 7. He is very confident in his universe's might, believing it to be the strongest of them all. Like Rumsshi from Universe 10, he relies too much on brute strength and can get confrontational to anyone who challenges his views. Also, he seems to be somewhat lecherous like Old Kai as shown from his excitement at watching some of his Universe 2 female warriors transform. Pell is also known to be very kind.

Alongside Heles and Sour, Pell attends the Zen Exhibition Match. During the 40 hour preparation for the Tournament of Power, Pell was called to the Supreme Kai meeting by Khai, and got into an argument with Ea, about whether strength or intelligence is the key to winning the Tournament.

Sour is the angel of Universe 2, Sour is a very tall and slim individual. He has pale blue skin like most Angels and shoulder length white hair resembling Kibito Kai's. He wears black and yellow robes with designs similar to Whis and carries a staff. Sour has a serious personality and likes to consider himself more intelligent than others. Like most angels, he treats things with indifference and has no concern for his God of Destruction.

Brianne de Chateau is a warrior from Universe 2, and the leader of the Kamikaze Fireballs. When transforming into a Magical Girl, she becomes Magical Girl Ribrianne. Brianne in her base form appears as a human-like slender young woman with shoulder length green hair and a pink dress with a white collar. She also wears a belt and black leggings.

Upon transforming into Ribrianne, her more powerful alter ego, her physique becomes near-spherically rotund and her skin color turns teal. In this form she wears a sleeveless red and green dress with a very thick petticoat underneath it, yellow gloves and boots, and a rubber cap with an antenna-like protrusion.

Hermila is a green skinned muscular humanoid individual with wrist cannons, pointy ears, orange hair, and a beak-like jaw with reptile-like nose holes. He wears nothing but a pair of red briefs and boots. Like his combat partner Prum, he is calculative and nimble to turn disadvantages into a trap, admitting defeat so his ability can be used again.

Prum is a brick red humanoid blob that normally has a yellow eye color. His eye color turns green and his body glows blue whenever he is charged with someone's ki blasts. When reflecting energy blasts, his body turns silver. When Prum is alongside Hermila he was really sure of himself and was not afraid at all. However, without Hermila he becomes fearful because he has no attacks and refused to fight. He also seems to care for the safety of others.

Jimeze wears traditional Yardrat clothing, much like the type that was given to Goku when he trained on Planet Yardrat for a year. Jimeze has confidence in his instant transmission, knowing he can do it quick enough that it is hard for him to be attacked. He is a knight-like individual to protect the Maiden Squadron and like his other teammates, hold the Team Maiden in high esteem. He also seemed enamored by the Kamikaze Fireballs after they transformed.

Rabanra is a humanoid whose the top part of his body is a dark orange and his legs are black. He also has pointed ears and a green jewel in his forehead. Rabanra fully believes in his universe's mantra of love and beauty, participating in the Kamikaze Fireballs's transformation routine. However, he is also rather timid and prone to panic, he tends to back off fighting. He appears to have little patience for ineptitude, as he has been known to get easily frustrated in stressful and time sensitive situations.

Sanka is a human-like young woman with long brown hair. She wears a dark blue dress with short sleeves, white frills and a white neckerchief; black sleeve gloves, black leggings, and high heel shoes. As Kakunsa, her skin is a teal color, her hair is dark blue, and she wears a black mask over her eyes. She wears a dark blue sleeveless bodysuit, wears green gloves, green boots, and has a dark blue colored tail. Sanka appears to be very easy going. Her poses involve her winking, and she made the V sign with her fingers when her universe was introduced. Kakunsa is very aggressive and feral. She occasionally speaks in Kansaiben dialect.

Su is a young, pale skinned human-like woman with purple hair and a pair of glasses. She wears a white hat and with a yellow overcoat, an orange skirt, and a white undershirt with long baggy sleeves. The skirt reaches to the top of her thighs and she also wears red shoes. As Rozie, her skin is a teal color and she wears orange sunglasses in place of her glasses. She wears a yellow and white gown with a purple jumpsuit underneath. Rozie also wears white gloves and white boots. Su seems to be very easy going as seen when she is fighting.

Vikal is a humanoid girl with long pale blue hair, pointed ears, gold eyes (usually glowing purple), black and purple wings, and light grey skin similar in color to that of the Magical Girl Transformation. Her outfit consists of a purple and black leotard. Vikal speaks in a polite manner towards her teammates, using elevated language and respectful terms of address. She is also shown to be very kind to the Kamikaze Fireballs on her team, specially Sanka Ku, calling her "Divine/Mistress Kakunsa".

Zarbuto is a humanoid old man with white whiskers and is clad in a red suit and white cap. Zarbuto fully believes in the universe's mantra of beauty and love, and participated in the Kamikaze Fireballs transformation routine. Zarbuto does not appear to do well under pressure.

Zirloin is a very large and muscular humanoid male with blue skin and red eyes. Attached to his gold shoulder plates he sports a long dark purple tabard that drapes over his bare chest and covers his white undergarments (although he can be seen wearing a golden breastplate in his universe's team lineup). He also wears a pair of gold bracers and thigh high boots, and a tall, pointed gold helm. Despite his imposing appearance, Zirloin fully embraces his universe's mantra of love and beauty, and seems to hold the Kamikaze Fireballs in high regard.

These were the 10 chosen fighters to represent Universe 2 in the Tournament of Power. These fighters were considered to be the strongest in this universe...


	2. The Saiyans of Universe 2

**The Saiyans of Universe 2**

*The Night before the Tournament of Power*

"Looks like everyone is here" Vikal addressed the group respectfully.

"I believe in all of you and together we will win this tournament and ensure the survival of our gentle and loving universe" Heles's replied to Vikal with full confidence and reassurance.

Vikal blushes embarrassingly feeling honored to be in the presence of such great and loving teammates. She hoped she would not let them down when the time came. Vikal looked around at the group when she noticed Pell was looking up at the sky with a stern look.

"Is everything alright Supreme Kai Pell?" Vikal approached asking in a respectful tone. Pell kept silent watching the night sky from the lookout tower. His silence was noticed by the rest of the group when he did not answer Vikal. Heles walked next to Pell who gave her a regretful look.

"What is it Pell? What's the matter?" Heles asked him in a gentle and concerned voice.

"I'm sorry! I became weak, I was not confident in Zarbuto and Rabanra abilities given the gravity of this tournament…" his voice broke. He turned to Heles and fell to his knees and bowed his head begging for forgiveness. Heles smiled and bent down on one knee and gently placed her left hand on his right shoulder.

"You should have faith in the warriors we choose. Now, Where did you find these other warriors you believe to be stronger than the ten here?" Heles ask with a gentleness and love that broke Pell's heart.

"The west galaxy…" Pell answered back weeping. There was utter silence and dread across the faces of the other fighters. Heles pulled her hand back and got to her feet with a cold dark look. Pell didn't have to look to feel her disappointed stare. "I'm sorry but after seeing some of the other warriors in the other universes my confidence wavered in the ten you chose" The knights and the maidens watched with stunned silence.

"I see…" Heles responded in a cold voice.

"I'm sorry, I just want to win and continue to exist. Even if that means relying on them…" Pell pleaded to Heles hoping the Goddess of Destruction would see wisdom in his choice. Heles pointed her right finger at Pell with a glowing ball of energy building before it.

"You know he has a point" Sour interjected. Heles turned her head toward him. "Pell is just trying to be smart. Your very existence is on the line in this tournament and we only have the 6th highest mortal level, second only to Universe 11 among the competing universe" Sour stared with a blank and emotionless expression. Heles continued her glare. "Universe 6 and 7 are using them to. We have them in our universe as well. If their stronger then two of our warriors we have then it wouldn't hurt to give the slots to the two Pell choosed" Sour defended Pell's choice. The building energy disappeared. Heles lowered her hand.

"Where are they?" Heles asked displeased looking back down at Pell.

"They should be here soon…" Pell quivered in fear of Heles.

"I wonder who they are talking about…" Vikal said outloud in a concerned tone.

"West Galaxy...it can only be…" Jimeze looked away with anger as he balls up his fist. "Saiyans…" he said in a bitter tone.

"Saiyans?" Vikal asked not knowing who or what a saiyan was, but knowing like the others the west galaxy was a savage galaxy full out outlaws, space pirates, bandits, and some of the most violent and ugly individuals you will ever meet.

"Saiyans are a violent and destructive race who shared a planet with the tuffles" Heles replied looking up in the sky then back at Zarbuto with sadness.

"Zarbuto you never talked about saiyans of your world?" Vikal asked.

"Tuffles are a technologically advanced race that nearly brought that ugly race to extinction during the civil war for the planet they shared. Only a remnant escaped and survived. From there the saiyans spread to the other planets throughout the galaxy like a plague killing and destroying everything in their path growing stronger and stronger the more they fought" Heles educated Vikal and the others as she puts her hands behind her back pacing back and forth. "After my sleep, I found out they spread out conquering and enslaving whole worlds and selling planets. They even went as far as to destroy whole worlds and races of people. I could not tolerate that ugliness so I destroyed their new home planet but the few off world continued to terrorize the West Galaxy" Heles said bitterly.

"Thats horrible…" Brianne added.

"Yes, well they only got worse from there. They not only wiped out the Namekians, the metamorans and-"

"They attacked the yardant home world…" Jimeze said with spiteful hate in his voice. The group took note. "Worlds full of life destroyed by the same saiyan. I'll never forgive him and I'll never forget that monster" Jimeze added.

"Among others…" Heles added.

"We should leave before they arrive we don't need violent psychopaths like that representing our loving universe!" Prum voiced his opinion that was shared by most of the group.

"Agreed! We don't need those who don't share our mantra of love and beauty!" Zirloin added his opinion.

"I agree as well, they don't sound like true warriors but a bunch of murdering planet destroying psychopaths! Like in the ancient days" Zarbuto added his two-cents in.

"They're not worthy to be knights to our maidens!" Rabanra agreed with the other warriors in the group looking to the maidens for approval. The maidens however were deep in thought as they weighed what was said.

"If that's how our devoted knights feel we will stand by and respect your choice as we will come to rely on your support in the Tournament of Power" The maidens agreed with their knights.

Pell felt embarrassed and stupid as he got back to his feet brushing off his robes. The knights and the maidens joined hands with Heles and Sour to get ready to be transported to the Tournament of Power when they felt a sudden and terrifying power as two warriors appeared before them.

"Oh look cousin, looks like they were going to leave without us. How rude" the first saiyan said walking into the lighted area of the lookout for all to see him. This saiyan wore a sleeveless light pink uwagi, a long sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck and a red sash, black pants and red boots. He wears a silver and red potara earring in each ear. "I'm Korn a Saiyan of house Poole" he smiles wickedly.

Brianne steps forward introducing herself as the leader of the Kamikaze Fireballs then proceeds to politely introduce the other maidens and the knights that will be in the team. Heles, Sour, and Pell watches in silence at the exchange. There was heavy tension in the air. Another saiyan appears behind Korn making his presence known.

"And this is my cousin-"

"Peppa! I know him! He has destroyed planets and terrorized my people!" Jimeze yelled out in righteous anger. Peppa just ran his hand through his hair slicking it back and laughs. He had light brown skin and wore a sleeveless black jumpsuit with brown gloves and boots with his long monkey like tail wrapped around his waist.

"Oh look, a survivor" Peppa grins with a look of malice. Jimeze got mad breaking formation and flew at Peppa who rose in the air with a wicked smile dodging effortlessly at the physical attacks of the Yardant Jimeze. No matter how fast he punched and kicked it looked as if Peppa wasn't even moving. He continues to dodge and laugh. Then Jimeze tried to use his instant transmission technique of his people to gain an advantage but was horrified when Peppa counter with instant transmission of his own. They teleported all around the lookout Jimeze trying to do his best to avenge his race.

"How disrespectful…" Brianne said toward Korn who looked over at her with a cold stare.

"What was that?" Korn asks her to clarify. Jimeze continues his relentless assault in vain against Peppa.

"Your attire, do you fancy yourself to be some kind of god?" Brianne asks him.

"No, I wear this out of respect for my teacher West Kai" Korn answers her annoyed.

"West Kai is dead, she was murdered by the monster Zuu" Pell walks next to Brianne.

"Yes, and she was avenged when my cousin and I defeated the suicide bombing solar system destroying self-regenerating green snot" Korn answers back with a sly smile. Pell was shocked to learn Zuu was destroyed by these two. "You should thank us, it's not like anyone else was going to stop him from running amok" Korn added insult to injury. Pell notices the potara earrings in Korn's ear and wondered if he knew the scope and power of what he had in his possession.

"Those earrings-"

"Are mine! A keepsake for me to remember our brave and beautiful West Kai" Korn said in a low voice. There was a hint of pain and sadness to it that Heles noted she had not noticed before in their universes saiyans.

"I wasn't aware one of my Kai's took an interest in saiyans?" Heles inquired.

"Yes, well when your galaxy's strongest individuals are saiyans and no other race in our galaxy can compare to us. Well, what's that saying takes a saiyan to beat a saiyan" Korn laughs leaving the others to stare uncomfortably at him.

"Yes, well I can see her teachings didn't get very far with that one" Heles looks up to Jimeze and Peppa teleporting around the place. Peppa not even taking the fight seriously as he continues to evade Jimeze attacks while listening in on the conversation below.

"Yeah, well my cousin has his own ideas. You may not agree with him but rest assured you can count him come time of the tournament" Korn emphasized.

"How can we be sure? You saiyans are an ugly, violent, and hateful race" Heles reminded Korn. Then as if on cue Peppa went on the attack and struck Jimeze from the air back to the ground. Jimeze hit the ground and rolled over onto his back pushing off the ground back to his feet where he was meet with Peppa standing inches from him with an orb of light in his hand.

"Bang!" Peppa said and Jimeze flinched with fear. Peppa laughs lowering his hand. The orb of light disappears. "If I wanted to I could have killed this peon but that doesn't serve our purpose" Peppa explains then crosses his arms. Jimeze was tired and sweating profusely but Peppa looked as if he had not even broken a sweat.

"Peppa-sama may I ask what is your objective?" Vikal asked with respects.

"The same as yours, for the continuation of our universe" Korn interjects. Vikal nods respectfully but looks over at Peppa feeling he does not share the same view. Peppa smirked noticing this.

"I'm a saiyan, I don't need a reason to fight. But rest assured I aim to win. Then everyone one can behold my greatness!" Peppa proclaimed full of arrogant and sinful pride.

"Your greatness?" Vikal asked alarmed.

"I'm too great to not exist and if what Pell says is true and our existence is on the line then I rather have the chance to fight for my own survival against the strongest warriors in all the universes and when I win everyone will know I am the strongest!" Peppa said with a wicked smile.

"You know there is no killing in this tournament, you can only win by defeating or ringing out your opponents" Sanka Ku told them.

"Makes it all the more easier for us to win then. Now we don't have to worry about them killing us" Peppa laughs. "You should just leave everything to us and try to not get yourselves knocked out" Peppa mocks.

"What my cousin means is you take out the small fries and watch each others back and leave the strong opponents to us. We LOVE fighting strong opponents" Korn is unable to contain his smile. The maidens looked toward the knights then toward Heles.

"It's your team Brianne. I will respect your choice" Heles tells her in full confidence. Brianne looks at her team then back at the saiyans.

"I'm sorry I can see you two are powerful but we already have ten required warriors" Brianne told the saiyans much to everyone's approval.

"Agreed! We need honorable warriors not murdering psychopaths like you two!" Jimeze butted in.

"According to Pell the fate of our existence is on the line and you expect us to leave that up to you guys. Not a chance in hell " Korn said sternly.

"And if they're as strong as the saiyans of universe 6 or 7 then it would be wise for us to have them with us and increase our chances of winning" Pell calculated. There was murmur and disagreement among the other warriors then Heles puts up her hand and silences everyone.

"I abhorred the ugliness and the tactics of your race. However, I respect Pell's judgement so...Rabanra and Zarbuto will fight you two and the winners will be allowed to enter the Tournament of Power with us " Heles snickers. There was silence as Rabanra and Zarbuto step forward to answer the challenge. Both saiyans smiled picking their respective opponent and took a fighting stance. Korn targeted Rabanra and Peppa targeted the Tuffle Zarbuto remembering what his race did to his and the utter hatred and malice he has for the Tuffle race.

Heles would get her way and be rid of the ugly saiyans. She had complete confidence that Rabanra and Zarbuto were stronger than the two hateful and proud saiyans that were trained by West Kai and were chosen by Supreme Kai Pell.

"You ready Saiyan? Today I avenge the Tuffles who fell during the war" Zarbuto said to Peppa who smiled wickedly.

"I'm ready…" Peppa assumes a fighting stance looking at everyone. "Go for it" he tells him.

Zarbuto and Peppa both flew in the air matching either other punch for punch and kick for kick. The others stared in wonderment and horror, Rabanra charged Korn who dodged his attacks looking bored with the lackluster effort on his part.

Peppa gauged Zarbuto's ki and easily doubled his ki and kept pace with the old tuffle. His body adapting to his fighting style and pattern. He instinctively started to dodge and land powerful blows on Zarbuto. It became clear very quickly the old tuffle was going to lose with very little effort of Peppa's part. He exhausted the tuffle then knocked him to the ground from the air. He flew down next to him arms crossed with a smirk.

"Is that the best you got old man? How did your disgusting race ever beat us?" Peppa mocked his opponent. Zarbuto was sweating as he sat up. Peppa quickly placed his right foot on his chest and kept him pinned to the ground. "Do yourself a favor old man and stay down" Peppa laughs much to everyone's disgust.

Korn wasn't like Peppa who enjoyed any sort of fight, he preferred to fight strong opponents who can further increase his power. Fighting Rabanra was boring and uneventful to Korn so he decided to end it quickly by turning into a super saiyan god with a blazing fiery red aura. He quickly overpowered and defeated Rabanra tossing his body next to the defeated Zarbuto. Korn powered down and smiled.

Heles was not happy and her warriors were shocked at Rabanra and Zarbuto's defeat. Sour showed no emotion and Pell tho shocked internally was pleased that the saiyans had defeated the two weak warriors he now felt more confident about their chances at winning the tournament and their right to exist. Rabanra and Zarbuto got to their feet and walked over to Heles and Brianne.

They bowed weeping in shame of their inability to defeat the saiyans. Brianne looked toward the other maidens, then to Heles, and with a heavy sigh to the saiyans who defeated two of their devoted knights.

"In accordance to Heles's word, Korn and Peppa will take the place of Rabanra and Zarbuto as knights to the maidens and warriors to represent our loving and beautiful universe" Brianne told them.

"Nice try, but were no knights were wildcards and we will fight according to our nature as saiyans. So just watch out for each other and leave the strong opponents to us" Peppa smirked arrogantly.

"Enough! Let's go, the Tournament of Power will be starting so save the rest of your energy, pace yourselves and do well. I Have utmost confidence in all of you" Heles pauses when she looks over to the saiyans and shakes her head disgusted. She hated them and She'd rather not use them at all but given what she saw from the exhibition matches between universe 6, 7, and 9 it be most unwise to not use these powerful warriors who defeated two others whom she thought were stronger and better choices. However, Heles worried greatly over how the saiyans would conduct themselves in the tournament and how the other universes will look at them based upon their actions.

Heles grabs the shoulder of Sour, the maidens join hands and grab Heles, as the remaining knights join hands and grab onto the maidens. As for the Saiyans they grab onto the shoulder of Sour he transports them all to the Tournament of Power where they will face off with 8 other universes for the right to continue to exist as for Rabrana and Zarbuto they were left behind hoping the saiyans would do honor to their spots as they returned home planets hoping for the best...


	3. The Tournament of Power

**The Tournament of Power**

The Horrendous Tournament of Power is a battle royale between the 8 teams from the 8 universes. The teams gathered on floating platforms in the World of The Void. They heard the rules, the were able to see the other warriors representing the other universes. The Gods of Destruction and the Kai's where allowed one last moment with their warriors to talk strategy.

"Stick together and save your stamina guys" Pell advised the Kamikaze Fireballs and the saiyans. "Fight together when the enemy approaches, remember it's not always power that will decide things but stratagems" Pell advised his warriors. "Don't focus on fighting alone. For a single enemy fight with two. For two fight with three so on and so forth" Pell continued to advised.

"No!" Korn sternly objected much to everyone's dismay. "You can do that but Peppa and I are saiyans. We are proud warriors. You all can keep to that strategy but we will seek out and eliminate the strongest opponents" Korn proclaimed. Pell wanted to object but Vikal butted in.

"I understand, we will keep to the strategy of Pell and we will leave you to act accordingly and trust your judgement as our fellow teammates" Vikal smiled at Korn who looked suddenly uncomfortable.

"Yes, well thank you?" Korn stuttered. Heles noticed any sign of love or affection made their saiyans uncomfortable. "We saiyans don't rely on numbers to fight, leave us to do our thing and you wont be disappointed after all winning is winning and we aim to win" Korn smirks.

"Very well we will trust in you" Sanka Ku replied confidently.

"You sure you want to do that? Give us free reign?" Peppa mocked.

"Yes! For our objectives are the same. Our continued survival. It's because of that I'm sure neither of you will betray us or let anything happen to us if it can be avoided" Sanka Ku walked up to Peppa and tapped him on his nose giving him a cute smile. Now it was Peppa who looked uncomfortable this time around at the display of affection toward him.

"Yeah…" Peppa replied annoyed crossing his arms and looking away. While the teams surveys the arena Peppa notes when he tries to fly he is brought down to the ground. Sour educates the group the area is controlled to prevent the warriors from avoiding ring-out by flying. Sour instructed they will only be able to float for a few seconds before falling within that time they will have to make snap level decisions to save themselves and avoid being knocked out or use this knowledge to their advantage to ring-out their opponents if they're having trouble defeating them.

Korn started to scout the other warriors and notice the more bird type warriors with wings in various other universes were able to fly because it's part of their nature. Sour commented on this as well. Sour also informed them each warrior will also feel the gravity of their birth planet as well. Sour hinted at Heles and Pell it was time to leave the warriors and go to the spectator stands. Sour started to fly away as did Heles and Pell give one last glance back at their warriors.

"I believe in all you and I have every confidence we will win so fight beautifully with the power of love" Heles tells them.

"Remember the universe with the most warriors left over at the end of the 48 minutes wins, so it pays to look out for one another" Pell informs them and looks over at the saiyans. Korn and Peppa notice him staring. Korn nods and Peppa uncomfortably waves off Pell.

Sour offers no words of encouragement. Infact it looks as if he could care less about any of this. Peppa notice this and is disturbed by Sour's detachment.

"You have nothing to worry about, just leave it to us!" Peppa proclaimed in full confidence. Heles looked at her warriors then more closely at the saiyans.

"Don't do anything to bring on shame and disgrace to our universe" Heles gave Peppa a dark look. Peppa glared at her stepping up but Korn held out his hand across Peppa's chest to stop him.

"We wont, you can count on us Heles and thank you Pell for giving us this opportunity. We wont let you down and your faith in us wont be misplaced" Korn informed. Pell nodded to him. Heles just looked away and smiled sweetly at the maidens and their knights. Korn looked back toward Peppa who was eyeing an interaction between Universe 6 and 7.

"Hey are those-"

"The other saiyans of the other universe Pell had mention" Peppa cut him off and answered in disdain.

"What's wrong?" Korn asked.

"They have no tails, their no saiyans they lost their pride. I'll take the utmost delight in defeating them" Peppa gave Korn a wicked smile. Peppa then approached Brianne and Sanka Ku. "Hey I'm going after universe 7" Peppa stated. Brianne and Sanka Ku looked at one another then back at Peppa. Sanka Ku approached and gently grabbed the left arm of Peppa with her left hand and gently squeezed his shoulder lovingly.

"Alright we'll leave that universe to you if the situation allows it" Sanka Ku smiled backing up leaving Peppa feeling weird and uncomfortable. Vikal approached Korn with her arms behind her back with a smile. Korn gave her a funny look.

"I assume you want universe 6 to defeat their saiyans if the situation allows for it Korn-sama?" Vikal winks at him lovingly. Korn gives an awkward smile to her.

"Yes, that is correct" Korn affirmed.

"Will you two be needing any help or assistance?" Su Roas asks in an earnest tone.

"No, we do our best work alone so just stay out of our way please" Korn tells them with a hint of severity in his tone.

"I understand Korn-sama" Vikal smiles sweetly at him.

"You do?" Korn gives her a quizzical look.

"Yes, you and your cousin can't fight to your fullest if you're concerned for our safety" Vikal says in a cute voice her eyes big and round, her hands clasped together as she leans in close to Korn who backs up into Peppa who looked annoyed.

"Yeah that's it…" Korn lies to them awkwardly. Not wanting to hurt their feelings. He looks back at Peppa who gives him a disgusted look as if to say West Kai's teachings have made you too soft. Korn was about to say something when he see's Peppa's eyes dart back over to Universe 6 and 7's chit chat. Peppa suddenly puts his right pointer and middle finger to his forehead and uses his instant transmission to teleport next to the universe 6 and 7 saiyans.

"Hey wait…" Korn tried to say but it was too late. "Damn it…" Korn turns back to Brianne. "Sorry, but I better go reel him in" he informs them. Korn uses the instant transmission to teleport over their.

"Good riddance" Jimeze says in a bitter tone. "I can't believe they defeated Rabanra and Zarbuto" Jimeze says in a spiteful tone. "And casually using the technique of my people which they stole from before killing them" Jimeze burned with anger till Su Roas placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your pain, but I believe these particular saiyans aren't that bad. They're just used to being hated and feared for so long they don't know how to respond to love" Su Roas told the group.

"I agree, I believe if we show them the power of love we could-"

"My beloved maidens I mean no disrespect but the saiyan Peppa alone destroyed the namekians and terrorized Yardent's homeworlds cause he believed them to be weak and useless races. There's no mercy or salvation for a person like that!" Jimeze respectfully interjected.

"All the more reason why we need to show them love and trust. So that they may see the error of their ways and see the love and beauty of our universe" Brianne added. The other warriors agreed. Jimeze turned his head bitterly.

As Caulifla and Goku were proclaiming who was the strongest saiyan Peppa appeared between them both and boldly proclaimed himself to be the strongest of the saiyan race. The other saiyans were surprised to see another saiyan from another universe besides themselves.

"Wow, more saiyans! What universe are you from?" Goku asks excitedly.

"Were from universe 2" Korn said appearing next to his cousin. Vegeta looks up and smirks annoyed. The other saiyans looked around at the other groups, one who seemed like they were short two warriors and saw universe 2.

"Your from that universe over their?" Caulifla asked Peppa who looks over and embarrassingly looks back at her and nods. "Not much quantity there" Caulifla smirks.

"It's quality not quantity and unlike the rest of you saiyans we have not lost our pride or our tails" Peppa mocks, his tail uncurls around him and moves on his own. Korn crosses his arms annoyed as his tail slithers out. The other saiyans were silent. Korn noted Vegeta was the one who looked the most wounded as he turns his head away in shame.

"Sis?" Kale said walking up before anyone could add anything to Peppa's comment. Korn took notice of the shy and timid Kale. Something about her disturbed him but at the moment he could not figure out what or why.

"Is this one a saiyan to?" Goku asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Um-m…" was all Kale could say as she turns away shyly. While this was going on the other warriors were roaming around scouting and socializing with other warriors in the other universes. From the stands the gods, angels, and the kais were talking among themselves as they watched their warriors with great interest. In the shadows Frieza and Frost form an unholy alliance. An attendant informs the grand priest that universe 11 has arrived.

A terrifying energy could be felt as universe 11's Pride Troopers appeared. The saiyans turned to face the sudden appearance of the universe feeling their collective might.

"Who are those guys?" Vegeta yells out.

"Universe 7 saiyans are nothing to worry about, their scared of those wimps" Caulifla mocks. Korn and Peppa ignore her as they scan the Pride Troopers. For the first time, both of them have a deathly serious look on their faces. Korn leans in toward Peppa.

"That grey one is going to be a problem…" Korn warns him.

"Agreed, their power level is far higher than The Kamikaze Fireballs" Peppa added.

"Just another universe were going to have to eliminate for them" Korn added, he noticed Peppa got real silent and real serious as he glares at Jiren, The Grey.

"What?" Vegeta yells out to Caulifla with Gohan coming up next to Vegeta to calm him down and act as a buffer.

"Now, now…" Gohan tells him.

"Huh, I'll go greet them" Goku informs the other saiyans.

"Oh dad-" Gohan tried to call out but it was too late. Goku was already in dialogues with Toppo of Universe 11. Toppo and the exchange with Goku did not go well. Toppo said something about bearing the fate of Universe 11 on their shoulders and how they had no time for personal squabbles in this tournament.

"I disagree, if these be our final moments then we might as well enjoy it to our fullest" Korn smirked and whispers to Peppa whom he catches eyeing the beautiful Caulifla. Caulifla is a short girl (slightly taller than Cabba) of slender build. She wears a low cut magenta top, low-set purple harem pants, long dark grey wristbands, and a pair of pointy dark grey shoes. Her hair is long, wild, and spiky. Caulifla's eyes are narrow yet big, with large black pupils, as well as quite thin eyebrows. Korn could see despite not having a tail how she could catch her cousin's eye.

Korn missed a sudden exchange between Goku and Jiren but he felt a sudden and terrifying power before he could analyze what was going on one of the God of Destruction yelled out "Time to pick up the pace!". Floating titles surrounded in a purple aura speed past warriors who jumped and dodged out of the way. Both Korn and Goku notice Jiren dodges without moving. This greatly disturbed Korn who wondered if Jiren simply was confident they were going to go past him or worse he moved so fast he didn't even see him dodge.

Peppa himself could be seen swaying his body dodging the tiles in rhythm in his spot. Korn thought silently to himself "Yeah, this guy is going to be a real problem even for us…" The fighting stage is complete from when the Gods of Destruction tested the arena. The warriors have gathered as they regroup with the warriors of their separate universe as they make ready to start the Tournament of Power.

"Isn't that a yardant?" Goku looks over to universe 2.

"The ones with instant transmission?" Vegeta added as he watches Korn and Peppa glide back over to their universes warriors. "We should watch out" Vegeta adds. Goku and Vegeta look at the other participating universes. Universe 7 notices Universe 4 only has 8 warriors appearing and they wondered where the other two warriors where.

"Now that we have seen the other warriors, you two are free to do as you please" Brianne approaches Korn and Peppa who turn their head to her in confusion. "We trust you two, so fight to your heart's content as you see fit" Brianne smiles confidently at them. Korn and Peppa just smile wickedly.

"Just leave universe 6, 7, and 11 to us" Peppa says with a malicious tone to his voice. Brianne nods then looks back at the rest of her team.

"Once it starts, we stay together and strengthen each other's defenses. If we are attacked we fight together and cover each other's backs" Brianne orders lovingly. The maidens nod and the knights unanimously yell out "You can count on us our beautiful and fair maidens" Korn just shakes his head as Peppa leans in whispering in his ear.

"I hate our universe so much…" Peppa cringes in disgust.

"I know, but it is our universe and we are it's warriors. So it's our responsibility to ensure its survival" Korn says with an excited and bloodthirsty tone.

"And now some gracious words from Zen-sama!" The Grand Priest voice echoes across the arena. Everyone gets silence so they can listen.

"Everybody thanks for coming! We have been looking forward to this everybody! Make it exciting for us!" the two Zenos say in one voice. Peppa leans forward slouching his shoulders with a bewildered look.

"You gotta be kidding me? What are we there entertainment?" Peppa whispers to Korn who just shrugs looking back up at them. A great many things have come to disturbed him about this tournament and its ring leaders.

"Thank you for those wonderful words" the Grand Priest adds and so on the completed battle arena 80 warriors gather to decide the fate of the universes each one fighting for their very right to exist. They will clash to prevent their universes erasure and to determine who is the strongest warrior in the multiverse is. A Hundred taks, 48 minutes of destiny is about to begin...


	4. Survival of the Strongest

**Survival of the Strongest**

The Grand Priest stands on his floating platform. It rises above the area and just below the platform that houses both Zenos. All 80 warriors look up at the Grand Priest in silent reverence.

"And now I shall explain the rules of the Tournament of Power once more" the gods watch with undivided attention. "The time limit is 100 taks, the central pillar will descend as time passes when it reaches the floor level the tournament will be over" Korn and Peppa eye the pillar, both saiyans deep in thought.

"48 minutes to decide the fate of 8 universes? Among 80 warriors while the rest of the inhabitants of the universes go about their lives completely unaware that at any moment they could cease to exist" Korn shakes his head horrified. He knew the fate of their universe was on the line but he nor his cousin really took a moment to really think about what that meant.

"And people say I'm sick…" Peppa said in a low voice to Korn.

"No, only someone truly demented could think of a tournament this sick…" Korn looks up hatefully at the Zenos.

"Weapons other than techniques are forbidden as well as is killing" The Grand Priest told everyone.

"Really no killing? What's the point in that ruling? If your universe loses you get erased that's worse than dying…" Peppa scoffed.

"Agreed, at least when you die you're still conscious on the other side" Korn added.

"Just knock your opponents off the fighting stage. Even incapacitated warriors are safe until they are knocked off the stage" The Grand Priest kept informing everyone.

"Easy, just instant transmission and hit them hard off the stage. We got this" Korn told him. He looks over to Peppa who nods then Korn looks over to the Kamikaze Fireballs. They nod back at him.

"Skills to prevent falling, such as floating cannot be used. However, warriors with wings can still fly" The Grand Priest continues speaking. Peppa looks over at Vikal who meets his eyes and nods with a weak but loving smile. Peppa crosses his arms and unfurls his tail as he looks back up at the Grand Priest.

"No, matter how wounded using items to heal is forbidden. That is all the rules" The Grand Priest finishes his speech.

"Those are some pretty strict rules…" Korn commented.

"Good thing we have a trick or two around the healing items bit" Peppa gave a most wicked smile.

"It also looks like we wont be able to use the earrings…" Korn said in disappointment.

"Good riddance, you know I HATE that" Peppa emphasized.

"You ready for this cousin?" Korn asked.

"I'm always ready for a good fight" Peppa smiles most wickedly. Korn just lets out a sigh, he wondered if his cousin was really taken in the gravity of their dire situation they forced their way into to. Korn eyed universe 7's Gohan trying to enforce a teamwork strategy but saw Frieza, the androids, the namekian, and the other saiyans not going for it.

Korn turned his said to his cousin and found him eyeing Caulifla of Universe 6 telling Kale she should not act so shy and timid. She wouldn't want the other universes to think she was afraid.

"Can our universe 2 really win against all these powerful warriors?" doubt creeping in the voice of Pell.

"I believe in our warriors as should you" Heles scolded him lovingly.

"Even our saiyans?" Sour asked with a bored and uninterested tone. Heles stared at Sour for a long moment.

"Yes, if we are to survive we have to trust in someone as ugly and repulsive as them…" Heles said with a disgusted tone.

"Remember your fates rest in their hands. I hope for your sake they are as powerful as you fear them to be" Sour said with a blank expression.

Beerus of universe 7 shouted out something about teamwork which was quickly met with retort by Quitela, a rat looking god of destruction from Universe 4.

"I want his outfit" Korn smiled most evilly.

"Now, Zen-Oh sama shall we begin. Is that alright?" The Grand Priest asks the two.

"Hurry!" one Zeno replies. "Hurry, hurry!" the other Zeno adds. Peppa gave a sour look.

"What are they? Babies with a short attention span?" Peppa asked with a twitching eye.

"I'm just as disturbed as you are cousin by their innocence and naivety. Which makes me wonder if they truly grasp the depth and magnitude of what their doing or…" Korn glances up at The Grand Priest and narrows his eyes at him.

"This whole thing is insane even for me…" Peppa scoffs.

"Now warriors of each universes prepare yourselves!" The Grand Priest bellows. Korn removes his pink uwagi and his black turtleneck under shirt and drops it to the ground. He takes in a deep breath and flexes his hard muscles. The maidens watched amazed feeling Korn's enormous power rise and fall with his breathing. The maidens couldn't look away as they blush. Peppa just shakes his head and bends down stretching out his legs.

"Let the Tournament of Power begin!" The Grand Priest raises his hand and drops it in a chopping motion. Warriors disperse and speed of into different directions already engaging in brutal fights. Peppa quickly stood up with an evil girn and put his fingers to his forehead and teleported away. Korn remained with Kamikaze Fireballs.

"Where did he go?" Sanka Ku asked quickly.

"To support you in the only way he knows how" Korn smirks.

"And what is that?" Prum asked timidly.

"Seeking out and eliminating the strong opponents so you don't have to" Korn's eyes were darting everywhere. He was gauging all the warriors power levels to his own team tagging in his mind which ones would pose a problem to his team. Universe 2's warriors dispersed in pairs staying close to one another as they engaged various opponents. Fighting broke out all around the arena. Bright flashes of ki light up the arena like a warzone.

Korn knocked warriors away from him and avoided the weaker warriors trying to save his strength for the stronger ones. He could trust his universes warriors to deal with the weaker ones. Korn eyes Goku making a beeline for Toppo. He watches from a distance while keeping an eye on his universes warriors.

Random ki blast came from all directions, Korn was too focus on dodging them he noticed too late the giant robot named Narirama spinning at high speeds slams into Brianne, So Roas, and Sanka Ku as they sent sent flying back.

Narirama is large automaton who appears mostly symmetrical except for his head piece. Most of his parts are maroon-colored, with silver detailing around his edges. His pauldrons (shoulder pieces) and pelvic parts have gold-colored rivets near the edges. His midsection, upper arms and upper legs are dark bluish-grey, and he has a beige-colored head piece, hands and feet. His claws are a shiny dark grey. Like Nigrisshi, Narirama has gold-plated abs as well as a gold-plated spine.

The front part of his upper torso has movable intakes in the center, from where Narirama can fire his Energy Cannon. The back part of his upper torso has panels that open up to allow him to charge the aforementioned attack. Just above the back part of his pauldrons are compartments where he stores his Super Suction Cups. The lower part of his rear has a propulsion mechanism that enables Narirama to move at high speeds, as he does not appear to use his legs for walking. His head piece has a single antenna on the right side and he has a singular blue optical sensor. His height is comparable to that of his Universe's God of Destruction, Mosco.

"It's not beautiful to attack before Ribrianne and the others transform!" Heles leans forward shocked sitting to the right hand side of Pell. Korn leaps into the air and lands next them checking on the girls as they get back to their feet nodding at him. Korn quickly scans for Narirama who he sees slams into Cabba another saiyan from universe 6 and Dyspo.

"That thing is unstoppable!" Su Roas said in a shocking tone. Korn eyes the ground Narirama was spinning on and smiles. The Narirama smashes into three other warriors and sends them flying back.

"No, it's very stoppable" he stands in front of the maidens not realizing it looked as if he was protecting them like a valiant knight when really he was getting ready to go on the attack. "I see right through their tactic, they're trying to knock off as many as possible using that weak attack so that they can survive. However, it wont work on us" Korn smiled. He held out his hand getting ready to fire a ki blast at its feet when Hit from Universe 6 appears suddenly and using a powerful stomping motions halts the robots rampage.

Hit is a tall, muscular humanoid with purple skin, flattened ears, a bald head, and red eyes. He wears a long, dark purple, blue, and grey coat. He wears a dark cyan undershirt, dark purple elbow and knee pads, and dark purple wrist guards. He has a dark cyan belt with a yellow buckle. His pants are dark cyan and he wears a pair of dark purple boots with black toe-and-heel armor.

Basil an anthropomorphic humanoid wolf warrior with red fur and black gloves and rag like coat appears and smashes the Narirama's right hand. Both god and kai of their universe cheer for them.

"Heh…" Korn smirks and crosses his arms. Some of the other gods and kai mock universe 3's so called perfect survival plan a fail. The Grand Priest and the excited Zenos agreed. Korn watches Basil closely as he is attacked by a beautiful butterfly girl with a glowing blue aura. She has pink skin, pointed ears, green eyes and two antennas on her head. She wears a green tunic. Basil uses a double shining blaster attack to knock her out of the arena as she appears next to a pink elephant like creature who is that universes god of destruction.

"She couldn't use her wings to save herself from being rung out" Korn started to think up ways he could save himself from being rung out if he somehow got sent over the edge since he could not fly or float to save himself.

"Lilibeu of universe 10 has dropped out" The Grand Priest announced.

"More like forced out" Korn said in a low voice to himself. The Grand Priest informs the Zenos it's time for the Godpad. It appears out of thin air in their hands. Both Zenos clicked on Universe 10 and pause for a moment looking at the warriors then unconfidently black out Lilibeu's profile pic. Korn felt even more unease at the lack of intelligence the Zenos were displaying.

Korn continued to eye the stands. He walked about the arena listening in on the conversations from the gods and the kais. He unconsciously dodged ki blast and other incoming attacks from warriors just kicking and swatting them away with ease. He watched Rumsshi is a thin and pink skinned humanoid elephant with wide ears, sharp blue sclera eyes and a pair of short tusks. He wears clothing which resembles that of the ancient Egyptian royalty just like the other Gods of Destruction, complete with a black and orange collar with white lining on both edges and a triangular symbol on it.

He also wears golden bangles and arm rings. get mad at Lilibeu for not using her wings to fly. He called her a disgrace since Universe 10 had the first ring out just 9 more warriors till they face being erased. Korn watched the Rumsshi stress himself out over it.

Korn eyes Basil fighting with another warrior close to the edge from Universe 10 while Beerus of Universe 7 ordered his warriors to not get eliminated while Champa his brother and the god of destruction in Universe 6 orders his warriors to knock out the warriors of Universe 7. Korn was studying the interactions of the gods and kais while they cheer and barked orders. He was most troubled by some of the lack of interest by the angels.

Korn eyes all the Universe 6 and 7 warriors that caught his interest locked in heated battle with warriors from other universes. Peppa was stalking Universe 7 from a fair distance studying them. Peppa eyed Gohan leading the group of Universe 7 warriors. They fought and defended one another against Universe 9's warriors. Peppa was disgusted by Gohan's tactics.

"Your no saiyan…" Peppa said in a low spiteful tone. Peppa crosses his arms and glares hatefully. Warriors were gathering around him. He quickly gauged their ki and rose his power far above their levels. Once they felt Peppa's sinister power they backed off and left him alone. "Cowards…" Peppa spit wanting to face a true challenge.

Korn kept avoiding them and continued to watch other warriors and gauge their strength and power levels. He was most interested in the fight between Basil and Napapa toward the arena's edge. Napapa had extremely robust lower arms and fists compared to upper arms and lower body. He has pig/boar - like nose and pointed ears, and pink skin which is also similar to a pig It looked like the three energy balls would ring him out but Napapa used his left to slow himself down and his right hand to hurls the balls of ki away. Korn listen to the Rumsshi boast in Napapa pedigree.

Korn continued to move about the arena watching the androids of Universe 7 fight the Pride Troopers of Universe 11. Goku kept trying to reach Toppo but both of them kept getting interrupted by other warriors. Then Korn sees Jiren of Universe 11. The two glare at each other silent for a long moment. Korn was about to approach when he felt a warrior grab him from behind and started to walk him toward the edge.

Nink is a large green humanoid, who resembles an ogre or deities in Asian lore. He is muscular and has white hair, yellow eyes, and fangs protruding from his mouth. His long white hair is tied in a ponytail and he wears a blue cuirass with one shoulder strap. He has a gold emblem on his cuirass and has black armbands with white bands near his shoulders. His garments in overall somewhat resembles a gladiator; wearing a belt with a gold buckle, white shorts, and boots.

He was a tall and strong warrior. Korn could feel the warrior's massive arm around his neck and his other arm twisting Korn's arm behind him. Korn started to punch Nink in the face but it had very little effect as he got closer and closer to the edge.

"The saiyan Korn is already in trouble" Sour pointed out uninterested. Pell and Heles had a serious look as they watched one of their warrior gets physically overpowered and carried to the arena's edge.

"I see what your trying to do, you're going to take yourself out as well you do realize this?" Korn yelled at him as he struggles in vain against the massive Nink.

"Hehehe, I love the strong you!" he squeezes hard. Korn yells out in pain as he notices the edge getting closer and closer. "I love it!" Nink tells him. "You're coming with me!" Ninks laughs.

"You're insane!" Korn yells out. Pell watches in horror. His chosen warrior faces getting eliminated. Pell crosses his fingers hoping Korn can find a way to free himself. He scans around looking for his other warriors wondering why no one has come to Korn's aid but finds they all are busy evading other attacks and warriors.

"Come, come let's go to heaven! To heaven!" Nink yells out in ecstasy.

"Go yourself!" Korn says in a low and dark voice his face sudden becoming filled with rage. Right as they are about to go off Korn roars. The aura that appears around him is dark red on the outside, transitioning into a more pink-ish color on the inside, the clothing gains a purple hue, and has a dark purple glow around his body. The hair takes on a pastel pink color with pure-white highlights, the eyebrows are light pink, and the eyes turn light gray although they appear light pink through the form's aura.

The sheer force of Korn's transformation forces Nink off the edge while Korn gets propelled forward landing gently back on the arena a fair distance from the edge.

"YES! HE DID IT!" Pell roared with excitement and relief. Korn stands in his red boots, black pants, red sash, his tail out for all to see. Goku and Vegeta took note as well as the nearby warriors. The Gods and Kai's were silenced. They felt a horrifying power emitting from Korn.

"Super Saiyan Rose?" Goku said startled.

"Is he like him?" Vegeta wondered thinking back to his fight with Goku Black.

Korn powered down feeling utterly ashamed he had to reveal his Super Saiyan Rose form to everyone on such a weak and pathetic warrior such as Nink. He lowered his head looking down at his balled fists then back up realizing he caught alot of warriors attention. He did not like this. He heard some of the other gods murmuring that he was like Goku.

"So there's another saiyan who has reached our level. I'm really excited now" Goku smiled with the utmost joy wanting to test his abilities against Korn.

"Universe 4's Nink has dropped out" The Grand Priest announced. The Zenos swipe on their Godpad and blackout Universe 4's Nink's profile pic.

"Who will be next?" one Zeno asked as the other said "Who, who?" the more Korn watched the Zenos interaction the more uneasy he became about everything...


	5. Bonds of Friendship

**Bonds of Friendship**

"Hahaha, the monkey managed to survive, but that's too bad!" an overly zealous Roh, the Supreme Kai of Universe 9 yells out. Korn looks up at him and glares.

"My name is Korn, a saiyan of House Poole!" he proudly proclaims for those who can hear him.

"I don't care, if you're anything like that other saiyan Goku, then prepare yourself!" Roh yells out. Korn narrows his eyes at him and starts walking farther and farther away from the edge of the arena an area he did not like being at all. He kept perfect eye contact with Roh while sensing everything around him. "We the strongest warriors of Universe 9 will demolish all of you!" Roh continues to boast. Korn just smirks and scans for Goku whom he sees fighting the Trio De Dangers of Universe 9 Basil, Bergamo, and Lavender.

"Appears Universe 9 is after Goku from the start I wonder why" Korn says deep in thought.

"What did you tell our loathsome saiyans about this tournament Pell?" Heles asked kindly.

"That we are putting together a strong team of warriors to compete in a tournament that we are being forced to fight in and if we lose our universe gets erased" Pell answered back.

"You didn't tell them who is responsible for reminding the Zenos and brought all this about?" Heles gave Pell a quizzical look.

"No, I was more concerned in getting them on our side" Pell let out a heavy sigh.

"I see…" was all Heles said. She goes back to watching the fighting.

Korn watches the fight with interest gaging the power of the three wolf people and Goku. Universe 7's Beerus, Supreme Kai Shin, Old Kai, and Whis their angel talk converse about why Goku is pacing himself instead of using Super Saiyan Blue to get rid of them all quickly.

"We can't wait!" The Zenos yell out in one voice.

"Whether or not Goku-san alone can break the formation of those three will be a highlight" The Grand Priest commented.

Beerus orders Goku to just knock them off and not waste his stamina trying to beat them. Goku yells back he knows that. Korn continues to watch the standoff. He stalks them from a distance studying Goku trying to learn all he can about him. The fight kicks off as Goku takes on all three De Dangers. Lavender tries using his poisoning technique on Goku who encases himself in a clear barrier made of ki to protect himself. Korn smiles and mimics the technique Goku is using to shield himself from Lavender's deadly touch.

"Interesting, I'm confident this will come in handy later" Korn said in a low voice and lowers his ki barrier. When it's clear Lavender wont win he switches off with Basil who begins laying down his attacks. Korn just smiles most wickedly thinking to himself "Show me another attack I can pirate and use to defeat you all" Korn watches Bergamo switch in and fight with Goku next.

Meanwhile Frieza faces with Napapa whom he has at his mercy. Roselle a humanoid bat, who greatly resembles a Gargoyle or winged demon in appearance. He had green skin and an extra eye on his forehead which was red in color tries to sneak up behind Frieza who points his right hand over his left shoulder and fires a red beam through his left wing. Frieza makes a comment to himself about it's about time for him to really start having fun. Frieza walks over to Roselle with a sinister smile.

"I've decided to use you as my plaything" the screams of Roselle could be heard. Frieza uses his Death Beams from his fingers to torture him. Korn glances over to watch Frieza and shakes his head.

"He reminds me of Winter but with Peppa's loving personality" Korn comments. He looks back at Goku and watches him struggle under the Trio De Dangers continuous attacks.

"How's that? Once you enter, it's like an antlion pit with no escape!" Korn crosses his arms and looks up at Roh in the stands listening in. "The inescapable Trio De Dangers' Triangle of Death!" Roh said overly excited. Korn just shook his head with a smirk thinking this kai is way too into his warriors with his tacky naming. Korn flashes back to him and Peppa mediating on a lush and green world perfect in beauty.

Korn was wearing a black short sleeve shirt, with a grey gi and a black sash with black boots. Peppa had on the shoulder strapped, thin brown and black saiyan armored vest, with a back sleeveless undershirt, black sweatpants, and brown boots. Both their tails were moving around on their own. West Kai through an arm around each of her saiyan students and brought them both in close for a hug squeezing their faces close to her much to their discomfort. She was young, beautiful, and a playful goddess before she was brutally murdered and eaten by the monster of Universe 2 Zuu.

Korn shakes the memory from his head with a sad look on his face.

"Dangers!" one Zeno yells out. "Triangle!" the other Zeno yells out. Korn turns his attention back to the fight. "Wow!" both Zenos yell out.

"Danger's Triangle. The tacky name could be quite catchy" the Grand Priest comments with an amused look. Vegeta hammers away punching two powerful warriors away from him really fast. He glances at the fact that Goku is in trouble and grumbles "Damn Kakarot" Vegeta turns to head to lend aid to his comrade when Peppa appears in front of him with a wicked smile. Vegeta gives Peppa a stern look.

Meanwhile Korn watches Goku start to buckle under the constant attacks of the Trio De Dangers. With a heavy sigh Korn leaps forward and jumps the Triangle of Death standing back to back with Goku.

"What is he doing?" Heles asked.

"I dunno, let's just see how this plays out" Pell answers back.

"Why the hell are you wasting time on these mutts you're a saiyan, you should be seeking out stronger opponents" Korn scolded Goku.

"You're the saiyan from universe 2? I saw you watching the fight so you should know how troublesome they are" Goku smirks. "You can't sense their energy" he cautions Korn.

"And with three at once, it might be a little tough" Korn acknowledges finding it very difficult to keep track of their movements.

"The fool entered the Triangle of Death of his own volition! Universe 9 warriors join forces and throw those two from the fighting stage!" Roh orders.

"It's finally my turn" says Hop a feline humanoid female warrior with purple fur and yellow eyes. She has long red nails that she uses as weapons. She is accompanied by Hyssop a warrior with a humanoid shape with a large spiky body. He had a necklace with two green beads and a red bead around it. His large size made him one of the largest warriors in the Tournament of Power. Along with them Oregano is a humanoid alien with red skin, and white hair.

Their followed in a different direction by Chappil a metallic dragon-like creature and is called "Iron Skin Battler" due to his metal skin. With him is Comfrey is a humanoid amphibian looking warrior. Sorrel a white furred anthropomorphic female rabbit. She has red eyes, seemingly short height and it's unknown if she's still in her young years. She wears a large orange cap that has a long, yellow stripe going down the middle, red scarf, ripped shirt, brown gloves, and green shorts. She watches as her fellow warriors gather around Korn and Goku.

"Now its two versus eight" one Zeno says. "Lots are fighting!" The other Zeno says. Both Shin and Pell both comment saying the other universe's saiyan are together and wonder if both will be ok against the overwhelming odds.

"I believe our Saiyan is only temporary teaming up with Goku to gauge his strength and to use him to assist him in eliminating the other Universe 9 warriors so he doesn't have to spend that much stamina doing it himself" Sour comments outloud to Heles and Pell who turn their head to him then back at the fight deep in thought.

"It's a beautiful strategy" Heles admitted.

"Also he will foster a warrior's bond with Goku which may serve him later on in the tournament when they do fight. There may be some hesitation on Goku's part" Pell added.

"Or worse Korn's part" Heles worried.

"Neither, their saiyans. They love to fight and when they do fight out of respect for one another they both will go all out to defeat the other. It's just the way saiyans are" Sour corrected both of them. He casually watches the fighting across the arena.

"There's eight of them so we each get four" Goku tells Korn.

"Roger that" Korn replies eyeing his opponents. Korn flies forward at Lavender when the other two form the Triangle of Death around Korn. Goku flies forward yelling out "No you don't!" and starts attacking Basil.

"I'll show you Universe 9's power! Go crush them!" Roh cheers.

"Hey watch out for his poison!" Goku warns Korn.

"Already on it!" Korn erects his ki barrier around his body like he saw Goku do pirating the same technique. Korn evades all of Lavender's attacks then knocks him away only to be met with with attacks from Hop. He quickly dodges her deadly claws.

"You dodged it, but you won't escape the next one" Hop warns Korn. Korn glares at her taking a defensive stance. "I'm going to tear that handsome face apart" she smiles wickedly.

"Sorry your not my type" Korn teases her. Korn rapidly fires ki blasts at Hop who dodges getting in close then going on the attack. Korn evaded each one of her deadly attacks.

"Go on say it! Say tear my face apart, please!" Korn gracefully dodges her attacks with an annoyed face.

"Woman you have issues!" Korn retorted wondering why all the crazy ones so far have come after him. He thinks back to Nink of Universe 4. Hop tried to back flip kick but Korn dodged it but failed to see Lavender dash forward and slammed his fist into his gut. Goku yells out to Korn to see if he is okay but is met by attacks of his own by Basil and Chappil.

They taunt Goku into attacking them. Goku throws a hard punch but finds Chappil lives up to his name of the iron-clad battler. He didn't even budge from Goku's powerful punch. Roh makes another loud boast in his warrior's iron-clad skin. Old Kai and Beerus make comments how annoyed they are with Roh and his irritating naming habits. After some more taunting Goku renews his attacks on Chappil throwing punch after punch in vain effort.

Goku gets knocked away and is surrounded by Basil, Bergamo, Chappil, and Comfrey. They tell him he is a fool if he thinks he can take all of them on himself.

"They're both being pushed back" Shin notes watching Korn and Goku getting closer to the edge of the arena. Champa of Universe 6 cheers on Universe 9 to spite his brother Beerus.

"Champa why are you cheering on other universes?" Beerus yells at his brother from a fair distance in the stands.

"Because without Goku or that Korn guy Universe 7 and 2 will be easy pickings!" Champa snickers. "They aren't even contenders, go Universe 9!" Champa eagerly cheers.

"You bastard" Beerus scuffs at his brother's remarks. "Still those guys…" Beerus turns his head back to the fighting. Korn is flying back fast as he is relentlessly assaulted by Lavender and Hop. All he can do is keep up his ki barrier and block the attacks as they force him closer and closer to the edge.

"What's wrong are you scared of my poison that much?" Lavender laughs mockingly. "You can't win through defense only!" he mocks him throwing his fast poison jabs at Korn's barrier.

"These guys are getting too cocky…" Korn says under physical duress. Meanwhile, Goku jumps out of the way of Chappil flaming breath.

"Good, just knock them off! Then we'll take care of the rest!" Roh comments and points. "The first to disappear will be Universe 7 and then Universe 2!" Roh proclaims. Beerus gives him a hard look. Heles just listen then looks at Pell who bites his lip with a stern face cheering Korn on in a low voice. Heles glances over at Korn who once again is struggling against another warrior like he did with Nink.

"Where in trouble. At this rate, both really will…" Shin gives a worried look not wanting to finish his train of thought. Heles simply crosses her arms and leans back. She may loathe the saiyans of her universe but she has complete faith that Korn will turn this around in his favor. She proclaimed she believes in her fighters and Korn is one of her warriors so she will believe in him as she watches him intensely.

"Are Goku and his friend gonna lose?" one Zeno ask while the other replies "Too bad" in an apathetic tone. Korn realizes if he doesn't break Lavender and Hop's coordinated attacks he is going to go right off the edge. They leap out of the way as Hyssop fires a volley of Ice icicles at Korn trying to breakthrough the barrier and give Lavender an opening with his poison jabs. When the dust clears Korn's shield is gone and his right hand is frozen solid much to his horror.

"Korn!" Pell yells out worried.

"That's what they were after" Sour comments with no emotion but a growing amusement in watching Korn struggle after boasting in his power prior to the start of the tournament.

"How's that? Hyssop's attack is Absolute Zero!" Roh tacks on another nickname to his warrior's attack. Korn glances up, remembering fondly of West Kai and how she would come up with cool nicknames for their attacks that they still use today in honor of her. "The one-touch-ends-all freezing attack instantly freezes to the bone on contact!" Roh zealously explains.

"Heh, good to know…" Korn whispers to himself and takes a defensive stance.

"Oh no he is surrounded…" Pell stresses out. If Korn is defeated he knows he will catch Heles ire about him replacing Rabanra.

"This will end it" Lavender says while glaring at Korn. He dashes forward to attack.

"He is my prey!" Hop lunges forward. Korn waits for the last possible second then quickly uses the pointer finger and middle finger of his left hand to his forehead and uses Instant Transmission to teleport away. As a result Hop deadly slash attack strikes Lavender instead. "Oh no!" Hop yells out surprised. Chappil and Comfrey call out to Lavender worried taking their eyes off of Goku.

"Now it's our turn!" Goku yells out as he turns Super Saiyan. He lunges and throws a ki ball at their feet that explodes and blows them right off the edge and eliminates them. They appear back in the stands seconds later.

Korn reappears next to Hop and strikes her across the face with his frozen ice fist. Hop is sent flying back as Korn uses Instant Transmission again to appear underneath her and slams his feet into her back sending her high into the air. Korn teleports in front of her then aims his punch and strikes her once more.

"Good bye crazy lady!" Korn snickers. Hop goes flying back to the ground hits the edge of the arena with her back and bounces up and off the arena eliminated.

"Impossible they knocked off three warriors at once!" Roh yells out horrified. Even Sidra their god of destruction has a shocked look on his face.

"Ohh" one Zeno says. "That was amazing" the other one says. "It was instant" the other Zeno adds.

"What just happened?" Heles blinks in surprise.

"They took advantage of a decisive moment" Pell said in a relieved tone. Glad his faith in Korn was not misplaced.

"By freezing Korn's hand they rush to finish things when they had the advantage and could have won had they stuck to their original strategy but their coordination became sloppy" Sour commented disinterested.

"Korn caught them off guard and Goku-san reacted to that which was also impressive" Whis added to Sour's comment over hearing him.

"It's the warrior race saiyan's instinct to sense the decisive moment of victory" Old Kai yells out looking over at Heles who nods and looks back at Korn with a smile. Beerus scolds both for having so much trouble with buffons. Right as Korn lands back on the ground a spider web like substance shoots out and wraps around the fist of his hand.

"With these threads of mine you can't move anymore!" Oregano mocks Korn.

"Well done, Oregano" Hyssop tells him while standing to his right side.

"This pathetic attack wont restrain me" Korn replies annoyed. He pulls back swinging the thread over his head then powers up with a clear aura. The thread splinters and the block of ice shatters. Then as his power builds a blazing red aura erupts as his hair, eyebrows, and eyes turn blood red.

"Don't underestimate me a Super Saiyan God!" Korn proclaims his terrifying power can be felt everywhere. They look on in fear. Korn dashes forward landing powerful punch and kicks on Hyssop forcing him back toward the edge. Hyssop tries to throw a punch but Korn instinctively dodges it and strikes Hyssop in the gut a powerful ki attack West Kai taught him. Korn quickly opens his fist into a full palm.

"Talk to the Hand!" Korn yells out as a massive ki blast erupts from his hand. Its edges where black and that shifted red with lighting around it. The force of the energy was enough to send Hyssop and Oregano over the edge. Korn stands there with a serious look on his face.

"Talk To The Hand?" Heles looks over at Pell who smiles fondly.

"Yeah, West Kai was always such a prankster. For Korn to use her techniques and even yell out the goofy names she had for them is a great sign of respect. He must have really loved her to…" Pell wipes a tear. Heles smiles fondly looking back at Korn.

"Maybe I was wrong about these saiyans of ours. I just couldn't see the love and beauty they displayed by their actions" Heles commented.

"In a way they were your agents of destruction carrying out your duties while you slept as a way to show their love to you until you destroyed their planet" Sour kills the mood.

"Yes, well if we survive this thing I'll make it up to that race on account of those two" Heles retorts looking back at the fight.

"More and more keep falling off" Zeno says while blacking out more of universe 9's profile pictures. "Its great, six of them fell!" the other Zeno says. "Thats right" the other Zeno adds. Roh and Sidra looked horror struck upon hearing that they have lost a total of six warriors to two.

"They got me to" Sorrel says appearing before them to their shock. Bewildered wondering when she was eliminated. Meanwhile Rosello begs for mercy from Frieza who is only getting warmed up. So to save himself he throws himself off the arena and eliminates himself. Sidra was furious as he scolds Rosello for his cowardice.

"Seven members of Universe 9 have dropped out" the Grand Priest announces to everyone. Roh desperately cheers on the Trio De Dangers. The continued existence of Universe 9 rest in their hands. Bergamo is in a heated fight with Super Saiyan Goku while Basil is being overpowered with ease by Super Saiyan God Korn. Korn knocks Basil away only to be attacked from behind by Lavender. Korn's body reacts quickly and evades each poison jab while he lays in with the punches and kicks across Lavender's body.

Super Saiyan Goku leads Bergamo to the edge. Then dodges an attack moving behind him quickly using a ki blast to blows him away. Then he gracefully dodges Basil and hurls two ki blasts at him. Meanwhile, Korn powers up more feeling even stronger. His blazing aura is beautiful yet terrifying to behold. Korn's raw power is enough to blow Basil back toward Bergamo.

The Trio De Danger stand at the edge of the arena looking down into the void with utter fear and desperation. Goku appears to their right and Korn to their left.

"Let's do this brothers!" Bergamo yells out. "Triangle Danger Beam!" they all yell out in unison. They fire at the saiyans. Korn yells out turning into his Super Saiyan Rose form once again.

"Korn follow my lead!" Goku orders. Goku gets into the Kamehameha stance. Korn quickly mimics him as they both build up energy. Goku yells out Kamehameha as Korn follows suit. Goku turns into a Super Saiyan Blue as he fires a massive blue light that transitions into a white beam. Korn's beam is dark red that transition into a pink color. Their beams overlap and create a power beam of a terrifying color and light. It absorbs the danger beam slams into the dangers as they go flying off the edge and are eliminated by the saiyans.

Everyone stops fighting to glance over at what is happening even Vegeta and Peppa who were going at it hard matching each other punch for punch and kick for kick in their base forms put distance between themselves to stop their fight and look over at what is going on.

"Ten-n warriors have fallen?" Sidra stutters in horror. He looks up at the Grand Priest and the Zenos in utter fear. Wondering what will happen to Universe 9. Zenos call out each name as they darken the display pictures on the godpad.

"Wow, they're all black" one Zeno says. "All Dark, Universe 9 is gone!" the other Zeno replies. "Yeah, all gone" the other Zeno replies back. They give a creepy laugh that makes even the bravest warrior shudder.

"All Universe 9 warriors have dropped out. They have been wiped out. Therefore Universe 9 will be erased!" the Grand Priest proclaims. Everyone has stopped fighting at this point as they bear witness to horrible tragedy about to unfold.

"Zen-Oh sama!" Roh desperately calls out in an attempt to plead for his universe. Korn looks up at him and Hop in the stands specifically.

"Yes!" both Zenos say out loud. Their hands raised high glowing with an awful bright light. "Squish" they both say in unison and just like that a clear white aura appears around them and they disappear forever to exist no more. Korn's eyes widen in utter horror looking at Roh and Hop's face as they cease to be. Universe 9 disappears completely from the multiverse along with all its planets and its inhabitants to exist no more.

Korn notices a dark and evil smile on Universe's 9 angel, Mojito.

"They're gone...what have I done…" Korn powers down. He raises his hands and looks at them as they shake uncontrollably. He balls them up into fists and presses them against his face unable to get Roh and Hop's horror struck faces from his mind before they disappeared and then the smile on their angel afterwards.

Beerus asks about Universe 9 itself in which Whis replies to him "It's disappeared it's completely bye-bye".

"They really just erased an entire universe full of life…" Heles eyes were wide with horror. Pell had a shocked expression and Sour looked like he couldn't even care less. Peppa lowered his fists.

"Man, they didn't even hesitate…" Peppa had a serious and bewildered look on his face along with Vegeta. Universe 9 has been completely erased having seen it with their own eyes, everyone realized the gravity of the situation they are in once more. Goku powers down and gives a concerned look over to horror-shocked Korn who lifted up his head with tears streaming down his eyes. He was distraught and grief stricken over the state of the situation they were in. but more than anything he blamed himself and Goku for what happen to Universe 9. He gives Goku a cold dark stare.

"What have we done?" Korn face softens. Goku walks up to him and places his hand on his shoulder.

"What we must in order to survive. It will only get worse from here my friend" Goku tries to comfort the grief stricken Korn. Korn lowers his arms wipes his tears and nods to Goku not realizing that all this tragedy that is about to unfold is because of Goku reminding the Zeno's about the Tournament of Power so he can fulfill his desire to fight the strongest warriors in the multiverse. The Grand Priest looks down at both saiyans with an evil smile…


	6. Pride and Arrogance

**The Pride and Arrogance of Peppa**

"They really erased it?" Vegeta said with a hard look about him.

"Yeah, this is the second time we have seen a universe erased" Goku says catching the attention of Vegeta and Peppa. He walks up to them with deeply disturbed Korn.

"Yeah, your right" Vegeta says in a solemn voice.

"You seen this happen before?" Peppa looks over at him with a skeptical look.

"Yeah, it's a long story but we went into the future faced off with an evil we couldn't defeat and had to rely upon Zeno for help-"

"And he erased that universe? Shouldn't you have been erased to then?" Peppa narrows his eyes at Goku.

"We escaped back into our timeline and Zeno followed and that's how we have two Zenos now" Goku explains. Peppa's left eye twitches. Korn gives a darkening look to Goku as he walks to his right hand side.

"You're the reason there are two of those things up there?" Korn asks in a low voice and clenches his fists tightly. Goku just frowns and nods. Korn just scuffs and turns his head away.

"If Zen-Chan decides to erase something it's getting erased" Goku explains.

"Clearly…" Peppa crosses his arms looking around. No one is fighting and very few other people are talking. Everyone is just too mortally shocked to do anything.

"That's why I'm going to fight to the end and be the last one standing" Goku said with a smile.

"That's if your universe survives my assault" Peppa smiled wickedly. Goku and him give a smile to one another. Vegeta smiles and closes his eyes.

"The one who's lasting until the end and getting the super dragon balls is me, Vegeta the prince of saiyans" Vegeta mocks.

"We'll see about that your highness" Korn smiles back raising his right fist.

"Super dragon balls? What are those?" Peppa gave a confused look. "They sound familiar…" Peppa thinks to himself trying to recall where he heard that word before.

"There were dragonballs on namekian home world remember before you blew up the planet and killed Winter and all the Namekians" Korn reminded. Goku and Vegeta gave a worried look to one another.

"Yeah, that's right, I wonder what is so special about these super dragon balls" Peppa wondered.

"They are a set of seven planet-sized Dragon Balls created by the Dragon God, Zalama. The Super Dragon Balls are the original set of Dragon Balls, created by Zalama in Year 41 of the Divine Calendar. These Dragon Balls are the size of planets and their star marks remain the same no matter from what angle one looks at them, which was patented a year later. Each ball has a diameter of about 37,196.2204 kilometers which means they are almost three times larger than Earth. To summon the Dragon of the Gods, one must chant, Come forth, Divine Dragon, and grant my wish, peas and carrots! in the language of the gods. After a wish is granted, the Dragon Balls are scattered throughout both Universes 6 and 7. Granting a wish drains the Super Dragon Balls of their light, and in order to grant another wish, one must wait for the lifespan of a cockroach" Goku educated the two saiyans.

"So a year but if there scattered between Universe 6 and 7 and for some reason 6 or 7 gets erased then-" Korn gets cut off by Peppa.

"The Super Dragon Balls had to have been gathered again for the Tournament of Power, as a prize for the winner of the tournament I assume" Peppa speculated. Goku nods confirming Peppa's suspicion.

"What do they do tho?"

"The winner of the Tournament of Power gets to use them to grant any wish his heart desires" Goku smiles. Peppa turns away deep in thought something about the tournament, the wish, and all this didn't sit well with him. He couldn't put his finger on it but something about all this disturbed him a great deal.

What's to stop someone from wishing back all those who got erased? Then what would be the point in doing this whole tournament? Peppa also thought if lesser dragon balls existed in other universes as did there why not just collect those and make a wish? Unless they can't bring back those who have been erased...The more Peppa thought about it the more disturbed he became.

"Any wish huh?" Korn looked back up at the now vacant spot where Universe 9 use to be. Its angel just sitting there with an amused look. The faces of horror and fear on Universe 9's members before they were erased haunted Korn's thoughts.

"Oh well. I guess, as liaison to Universe 9, that means I'm first out. Well, I suppose that's to be expected" Mojito said out loud to no one. Korn heard him as he pictures the faces of Roh, Hop, and the others before they were erased. He couldn't clinch his fists any tighter as unspeakable anger welled up inside of him. Korn calms himself by letting out a deep sigh.

Peppa noticed with his left arm crossed and his right hand rubbing across his chin deep in thought. He glances up at Mojito and like Korn is disturbed by how lightly he is taking the fact his universe just got erased.

"Universe 9's erasure was a necessary sacrifice" Anat, the Supreme Kai of Universe One comments. Korn shoots him a spiteful look. Anat looks down at Korn and explains "The universes that would have been arbitrarily erased by Zen-Oh sama where given a chance to survive because of Goku" Anat explains. "But once defeated, they must be erased to balance the levels of all universes" Anat explains to everyone. Korn looks back at Goku thankful but noticed Peppa looked disturbed not believing that was the whole story.

This reenforced Peppa's belief that once erased the dragonballs can't unerase you. He also wondered how the balancing worked. What if like with their universe had they not known those two weaklings who they beat out of their spots would be here representing them when knowing full well they were stronger than them. So What if some of the other universes had stronger warriors and were not utilizing them. The more Peppa thought the more disturbed by this whole thing he became.

"This is the purpose for the Tournament of Power" Anat proclaimed.

"Erasing universes because their mortal level or whatever isn't up to par? That's just sick…" Korn said outraged. There was alot of murmuring growing between the other warriors now.

"To be erased is to become nothing…" Peppa gave a maddening look to Korn. Korn just stares at him. "I wont become nothing" Peppa smirked evilly. Goku and Vegeta had serious looks on their faces.

The gods and kais murmur to themselves, other warriors like Krillin a bald human of Universe 7 wearing an orange gi and black belt steels his resolve. Frieza comments to himself how he finds the Zenos quite vexing with their cute smiles and unspeakable acts of horror. The Androids of Universe 7 psyche each other up commenting about playing on their strength of energy absorption and never getting tired. So they can cut loose as they go back on the attack.

Everything is deadlocked, as kais and gods rethink their strategies now that they know the Zenos will erase universes. Universe 9 was too aggressive and they were the first to be erased. They now know they can't act carelessly. However, time will not wait. The tak falls as the time counts down to the end of the tournament itself.

"Everyone's stopped fighting" one Zeno comments. "I wonder why?" the other asks. Korn and Peppa looked up disturbed at the sheer stupidity of the question wondering if those two truly know what they have done or are doing.

"They should start again shortly, I see warriors growing impatient here and there" the Grand Priest explains to the Zenos.

"Kakarot, don't waste your power" Vegeta cautions him.

"You better not play around too much either" Goku smiles. As fighting resumes, Korn watches Goku run off. Peppa looking troubled mentions something about finding an opponent to take his mind off of things and teleports away. Vegeta says something about paying some guys back and flies off. Korn just stands there watching all the fights break out around him and he wonders if he can do this, bare the responsibility of being the cause of another universe erasure.

Heles and Pell notice Korn standing there looking distraught as if he is trying to process everything he has just recently learned while struggling with the guilt he has toward Universe 9.

"He doesn't look so good. Being partly to blame for the erasure of Universe 9 is crippling Korn. If he doesn't come out of it soon I'm afraid his role in this tournament will be over" Sour noted for no particular reason. Heles and Pell looked back down at Korn who has his fists balled up and his eyes close shaking in place as he is trying to bring himself to get back into the fight.

Heles let out a sigh and closes her eyes and telepathically communes with Korn. For Korn everything grows dark and silent around him. He quickly opened his eyes to see Heles standing before him in his mind's eye in all her splendor and beauty.

"I don't know if I can do this…" Korn frowns.

"Do what? Fight?" Heles asked.

"No, not that. Be responsible for the erasure of another universe, this feeling I'm feeling it's worse than killing someone. At least they are still alive on the other side. But this?" Korn gestures all around him. "Snuffing out a universe's very existence? My cousin may get off on that kind of thing but I don't. There is no honor in this!" Korn hands fall to his side. He lowers his head in shame.

"You truly are too kind for this my dear Korn" Heles smiles lovingly at him and lifts his chin up. "I understand how you feel and I wont ask you to do more than what you can bare" Heles tells him.

"But…" Korn went to say something but is cut off by her.

"Just defeat the strong opponents that come after Brianne and the others and protect them from being knocked off. Remember, the universe that has the most warriors at the end wins by default. In that instance, you can't be held accountable for the erasures of the other universes because they all had an equal chance to survive" Heles smiles sweetly. Korn looks up and nods with a new resolve. He watches Heles turn but stops her.

"My cousin…" Korn stops. Heles turns around and looks back at Korn.

"Hmm?" Heles perks up her eyebrow.

"Just know, no matter how sick, cruel or violent he may and will become everything he does from now till the end of the tournament. He does to ensure our survival" Korn cautions her.

"Is there something I should know about him?" Heles inquires.

"Losing Supreme Kai of the West...hurt us both…" Korn pauses. Heles notices it was difficult for him to speak about her. "More so for him then me. He does not handle loss well...losing her pushed him so far into the dark…" Korn paused again trying to find the words to make her understand. "That power, that pain, that's where his hate comes from. From loss…" Korn pauses he was going to open his mouth to say something else but Heles stopped him.

"I understand you don't need to say anymore. Just protect our warriors and defeat the opponents that prove too problematic or powerful for them" Heles pleads. Korn nods. Heles open her eyes looking over at Pell who gives her a questionable look. "He'll be alright, it's the other one I'm concerned with now" Heles stated. Pell looks at her. She crosses her arms and looks back at the arena. Pell looks over seeing Korn with renewed vigor take off to support the other warriors of Universe 2.

Peppa teleports all around the arena staying in a spot only for a few seconds at a time to scout the area seeking out a worthy rival to do battle with. Peppa appears a fair distance away from a group of Universe 7 warriors Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Master Roshi, and Krillin as they take on Jium a green bird-like humanoid who has wings instead of human-like arms. His eyes are purple and he wears a red and yellow hat. His outfit consists of a white tank top with red line and a purple and red skirt attached along a black belt and a pair of red shoes.

Krillin use a triple Destructo Disc defend with. Peppa's interest is piqued as he watches Jium evade the three sharp discs of ki energy. Only to be knocked out of the air and off the arena by Master Roshi's Kamehameha Wave. Peppa smiles committing to memory on how they both used those ki attacks. Peppa makes a red Destructo Disc and does the hand motions and builds a red light of ki energy in his hands like Master Roshi did. Peppa grins evilly.

"Looks like Peppa, just learned two new ki techniques, his ability to learn an opponent's attack patterns and ki attacks after seeing it done once is impressive" Sour committed starting to take a slight interest in his universes warriors. Heles and Pell watch Peppa closely.

"Hmmm, Universe 10 is already down 2 warriors, they may be a good warm-up for me before moving on to the main course" Peppa snickers evilly. He glances up to the stands where Universe 10 is.

Meanwhile Vegeta struggles as a Super Saiyan against Botamo a tall hairless ursine character with a large build with his skin being fairly yellow and glossy. He has a brown nose and a small yellow tail on the back of him. He wears a red tank top that covers his whole upper body, orange-red wristbands, and red boots. He does not seem to have any bones at all and has a rubber like body composition and Auta Magetta despite resembling a robot, he is not one. He has a large build and stature. His chest, lower jaw, wrists, and ankles are all silver in color and the rest of his body is bronze and purple. He also has two glowing cyan eyes and transparent reactor cores containing magma. Magetta also has a steam pipe on his head which sets off when he is tense.

Whis points out that No.18 is doing well against a warrior from universe 4 known as Shosa who resembles a traditional werewolf having very feral looking legs. He also has a tuft of fur around his neck. He has large arms as well as hands. He wears a red suit with golden zippers and black shoes. Additionally, Shosa has normal white sclera eyes blue iris eyes in comparison to the Trio De Dangers' yellow sclera, more animalistic looking eyes.

No.18 forces him back with a flurry of punches and kicks. She leaps up and kicks him hard into the ground. He remains motionless on the ground with his tongue out seemingly looking defeated.

"What a weakling, get up" No.18 scolds him. When he does not respond Whis wonders if she has ceased his breathing. She knows if she kills an opponent she will be disqualified. "Whoopsie. I went too far" she says outloud. Just then he opened his eyes and kicks No.18 in the air as he rolls over back on his feet unleashing a volley of ki blasts. They strike No.18 all over her body as they carry her off the ground and toward the edge of the arena. Her screams can be heard in the general area.

"See that? Shosa's specialty is playing dead! Take that Beerus" Quintela boasts. Beerus watches in utter shock unable to do anything to help her.

"Oh no!" No.18 yells out as the relentless ki blast carry her over the edge. But just then Krillin leaps off the edge and grabs No.18 his beloved wife in his right hand and uses his left hand to fire a ki blast to propel them up and back to the edge of the arena. Krillin smiles at her. He heroically saves her from being knocked off. However, as they're about to land Peppa appears in front of them with a wicked smile to their horror. Before they can counter Peppa quickly holds up his left hand.

"Disappear!" Peppa says with utter malice. A massive reddish orange ki blast fires from his hand and sends them back down into the void. No.18 and Krillin appear in the stands for Universe 7. The Grand Priest announces there drop out as Zeno darkens their display picture on the Godpad.

Krillin feels embarrassed as for No.18 she is furious she gets knocked out of the tournament by what she considers a cheap shot. Peppa lets out an evil laugh. He runs his hands through his hair looking up at Beerus. "Sorry about that, did I take you by surprise?" Peppa mocks them.

Beerus yells out angry and hateful comments to Peppa for taking a cheap shot at his warriors..

"He just eliminated two warriors at once…" Pell commented.

"But it was cheap and not beautifully done at all" Heles scolded.

"Does it matter? Your existence is on the line, who cares how he does it as long as he eliminates warriors to ensure your survival you can worry about the details later if you have a tomorrow" Sour scolds her in a condescending tone. Heles just lets out a heavy sigh.

"That scene was almost touching, what a shame I had to spoil it" Peppa continues to mock Krillin and No.18 from the arena. He turns his back on them to focus back on the tournament when he is confronted by Shosa himself. Peppa just stares at him uncaringly looking around for stronger opponent or another opportunity to knock someone off.

"You'll be falling off next!" Shosa taunts Peppa who stares at him with a bored look on his face. "I'd suggest you drop out now" Shosa warns him. Peppa tries to keep a straight face but bursts out with laughter unable to take him seriously. Shosa stands there confused and bewildered.

"Oh that's a good one you crack me up" Peppa continues to laugh grabbing his side then suddenly stops laughing and gets a serious look on his face. "Like you can compare to me. Please, do yourself a favor and sho. Get lost!" Peppa mocks him with a sly smile.

"I'm going to wipe the floor with your smug face and mess you up" Shosa gives Peppa a deadly glare. Peppa just crosses his hands and smiles evilly not even caring his back is toward the edge.

"That's our Shosa, a wild one isn't he?" Quitela comments not realizing how savage and wild Peppa can be.

"What's wild about him? He played dead then Peppa took a cheap shot at my warriors!" Beerus scuffed angrily. "Neither one of them have any sense of honor or fair play!" Beerus scolds.

"I admit what Peppa did was not beautiful or graceful but with our existence on the line can you blame people for taking advantage of a situation?" Heles steps up and finds herself defending Peppa's actions much to her and Peppa's surprise who glances up at her with a curious look. "Your just angry it was your warriors! Had one of your warriors did the same thing you know full well you would have given them your love and support!" Heles scolded Beerus who just grunts and turns his head back to the fight.

Peppa just shrugs and takes a defensive stance realizing now he just has to knock this warrior off if he is going to continue seeking out the strong warriors.

"If you're not coming I will!" Shosa charges Peppa who just smiles. Shosa throws a fast punch to which Peppa dodges with ease exchanging spots. Shosa quickly realizes he is the one at the edge and pivots his foot and goes on the attack. He strikes Peppa a couple of times in his attempt to dodge but once Peppa gets the pattern and rhythm of his attacks down he easily dodges like someone dancing to the rhythm of music. Any further attacks on himself his muscles seem to remember where Shosa throws his punches and kicks.

"Do they have hot potato on your universe?" Peppa jokingly asks and fires a ki blast at Shosa who dodges.

"What?" Shosa asks realizing Peppa isn't there but on his other side firing the ki blast back at him only to be on the other side striking it back at him. Heles and Pell watched Peppa play a game of hot potato teleporting to either side to hurl a ball of ki back and forth as it gets bigger and stronger. Shosa is stuck quickly dodging the attack continuously. Peppa makes it a point to show off his raw speed and reaction time. Eventually, the ball of ki becomes to big for him to dodge and it explodes at the ground before his feet. Shosa get knocked off the arena. Peppa yawns.

"Well that was boring time to find someone more interesting" Peppa comments looking around for an opponent who can actually challenge him.

"That was super!" one Zeno says. "Super duper" the other Zeno adds.

"He knocked off three warriors quickly and efficiently. If he keeps going at this pace I'm confident we will survive this" Pells adds.

"But there are still much stronger warriors out there. We shall see how he handles them" Sour interjects and kills the mood once again.

"You're both pretty weak. To be eliminated by the saiyans of Universe 2" Quitela scods Nink and Shosa annoyed. Peppa is seeking out another warrior when he is suddenly attacked by a warrior from Universe 4, Majora who attempts to spin kick him. Peppa senses him then ducks and catches the kick and tosses the warrior back who takes a defensive stance. Peppa eyes his next opponent.

Majora bears resemblance to a green Fennec fox. Compared to his teammate Shosa who has a heavier built, Majora's physical appearance in general is more slender and maybe more elegant. He wears a purple robe with golden zippers and very long sleeves. He wears blue pants with bandages on his legs leading to his black shoes. He wears two hooped earrings on his right ear. His eyes are always closed.

"Another warrior from Universe 4..." Pell comments. He notes Peppa looks uninterested in this opponent as well. Majora leaps in the area to launch a downward kick attack. Peppa sighs jumping up so they past on the opposite side of one another then quickly twists his body and knees Majora to the ground. Majora hits with a thud while Peppa lands on his feet with his arms crossed.

"I'm fine with you guys keep coming at me but can I please get someone worth my time?" Peppa mocks holding out his hands looking very annoyed.

"Looks like universe 4 is trying to take out Peppa for some reason" Pell comments.

"Opponent of opportunity" Sour comments uninterestedly.

"You actually got me with a surprise hit, I let my guard down" Majora picks himself up off the ground. Peppa raises an eyebrow.

"Dude you're blind and your power is laughable. Do yourself a favor and get away from me" Peppa scolded turning his head away from him. Majora gave Peppa an angry look. "If you're one of the strongest in your universe then your universe is pitiful and deserves to get erased" Peppa commented.

"Your arrogance and overconfidence will be your undoing" Majora warns Peppa who gave an interested look toward him. He dashes toward Peppa once again jumping in the air to kick him. Peppa quickly responds by catching his leg and force palming him in the chest, sending him flying back to the ground.

"Man, this is just sad now" Peppa shakes his head. Majora gets back to his feet once more. "Do you not see the difference between your power and my power? Geese, the nerve of this guy thinking he can challenge me" Peppa starts looking around again for a more worthy opponent.

"Don't get cocky kid! Do you want to be torn apart?" Majora says in anger. Peppa glances back at him and starts laughing unable to take him serious.

"Try it if you think you can? I'll take that challenge I got nothing better to do" Peppa mocks him.

"Hah, I never been mocked this much before!" Majora said in an annoyed tone. "I'll use all my strength to defeat you!" Majora proclaims. Peppa shoulders sag as he bends his knees with a twitching eye.

"Which isn't much on your part trust me" Peppa mocks him once more. Majora lunges toward Peppa who crosses his arms and glides back evading all the attacks from Majora. "You can't defeat me if you can't touch and by your rhythm I have seen all your moves now" Peppa leaps back and tries to walk away but Majora fires a volley of ki blasts that Peppa easily dodges gracefully.

"His attitude…" Heles says in a low voice.

"I know he should just eliminate him and be done with it instead of wasting time and dragging it out" Pell adds.

Majora lunges for Peppa once more who bends down and sucker punches him in the gut. Majora collapses in pain. Peppa stands straight up shaking his head. Peppa glances back at him holding up his hand to him.

"Just disappear" Peppa fires a forceful ki blast throwing Majora off the arena. He Appears from the air in the Universe 4 stands. "That was just pitiful" Peppa looks up to Quitela. "I really hope that isn't the best you got or erasing your universe is going to be no fun" Peppa jest giving a courtesy bow.

"Arrogant overconfident monkey" Quitela crosses his arms and turns his head away annoyed. The Grand Priest announces Majora's drop out.

"Swipe, swipe" Zeno says looking at Universe 4 again. "Uh, Majora" Zenos darken his profile pic. "Yeah, he's gone" the other Zeno says. Peppa rubs his chin eyeing them thinking to himself how very childlike and naive they are. "More and more are disappearing!" Zeno says excitedly. "This is fun!" The other Zeno adds. Peppa cringes listening to them talk about him and the other warriors like their toys to be thrown away. Peppa wondered if they had any true understanding of the horrendous acts they are committing.

"Peppa is on fire, four back to back eliminations!" Pell yells out overly excited.

"Well isn't this nice" Frost a warrior from universe 6 with an appearance similar to that of Frieza from universe 7 sneaks up behind Peppa who had already sensed his presence. Peppa quickly turns around catches Frost's tail with his right hand and shakes his head and his left pointer finger back and forth.

"Nice try, but you can't use my own tricks against me" Peppa laughs at Frost. Frost yanks back on his tail but Peppa quickly grabs it with both hands and grounds his feet. He pivots and swings Frost around and off the edge of the Arena. Frost panics and fires a Death Beam that passes through Peppa. He disappears like a mirage much to everyone's shock who is watching.

"After Image?" Pell leans forward amused.

"After Image?" Heles asks Pell questionly.

"Yes, it's a prank West Kai use to pull on us making it look like she was here but she is really...there!" Pell points above Frost where the real Peppa was. He was falling back to the ground from the air aiming his hand at Frost with an evil smile.

"Time for you to Disappear!" Peppa fires another massive ki blast that strikes Frost and sends him down into the void. Frost appears in the stands next to Champa. Peppa lands on the ground gracefully laughing outloud looking up to Universe 6 stands where a very angry Frost stares down at him "And that makes number five" Peppa laughs uncontrollably.

"You trickster? How dare you beat me with an underhand and cheap tactic!" Frost yells out angrily. Peppa holds up two fingers to his forehead and gives Frost a salute. Frost watches Peppa turn his back and walks away from the edge of the arena to seek out a stronger opponent once more. Frost aims his right finger at Peppa's back. "I'll kill you!" Frost yells out catching the attention of one of the Zenos.

"No!" Zeno yelled out.

As Frost is about to fire Zeno makes a fist and erases him from existence for all to see. Peppa quickly turns around with a serious look then glances back up at Zeno narrowing his eyes at him. He knew what Frost was going to do and he already had a counter ready. What Frost was about to do wasn't that serious it warranted being erased on the spot. Peppa clenched his fist in anger. Champa was left standing their horror struck.

"No attacks from the outside! Do it again and we will erase Universe 6" Zeno warned in an angry child like creepy voice. Peppa's eyes widen in horror. No matter how child like the Zenos acted they did not mess around at all. They were quick to cease one's existence on the spot and they were willing to go so far as to erase an entire universe for the actions of one.

Peppa did not like this at all. It was too extreme even for him. He watched Champa a God of Destruction bow and apologies to the Zenos on behalf of Universe 6. Frieza who was watching spits on the ground thinking to himself there goes that alliance. Beerus tells Krillin and No.18 the best thing they can do now is cheer for their teammates. Krillin apologies to his team and asks them to pick up his slack. 43 out of the 48 minutes remain…


	7. The Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe 6

**The Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe 6**

"So Krillin and No.18 got knocked off" Piccolo tells the group in a strong commanding voice.

"So what? We consider ourselves two men down, or do we think of it as still having nine people left?" Master Roshi takes a defensive stance scanning for opponents who may attack them.

"That's our Master Roshi sama" Tien smiles looking over his left shoulder.

"I haven't carried the weight of my years or a turtle's shell for nothing" Roshi replies back confidently. "We still have nine people in my opinion so let's pull ourselves together people we have beaten evil saiyans before" Roshi inspires the group with his confidence.

"Anyway getting knocked off and taking my sister with you cause you let your guard down is pretty pathetic" No.17 scolds Krillin's actions with no emotion in his voice. No.17 fights two warriors and dodges ki blasts. From the stands No.18 turns her head from Krillin.

"And you call yourself my husband? Couldn't even save me properly" No.18 scolds him with a cold hard glare. "All the money we used on training equipment was wasted on you" No.18 continues to scold him. Krillin just as a despairing look about him.

"I'm sincerely sorry!" Krillin apologies.

"Hey Beerus-" Champa calls out to his brother.

"Shut up, I don't have time to bicker with you. Your warrior fell victim to the same cheap tactic from that saiyan from Universe 2" Beerus yells back.

"I guess not, the countdown to Universe 7's erasure has finally started and you're already down two warriors! I'm only down one" Champa mocks his brother. Beerus just gives him a pissed look.

"Check it out! Looks like the next victim is lined up!" Champa says with excitement. Vegeta continues to struggle against Botma and Magetta tag team combo attacks. Cabba shows up calling out to his master Vegeta.

Cabba is fair-skinned and of short stature and has a very slim build. Cabba's hair is black and spiky, with one bang hanging over his forehead, similar to Gohan's during the Majin Buu Saga and Tarble's in anime. His eyes are narrow with large black pupils and his outfit has yellow straps, silver plating, a purple under piece, and a blue suit underneath with brown armbands, a brown belt, and purple shoes with grey soles. This is similar to the original uniforms worn by Saiyans before they were conscripted by Frieza. Cabba appears to be a very young, teenage saiyan, around 17 to 19 years of age, although he could be much older since Saiyans physically age at a much slower rate.

Vegeta eyes Cabba and watches him. He walks through the smoke of battle. Cabba gets attacked on either side of him. He blocks both their attacks and hits them hard they go flying off the arena knocking off two warriors with one attack each. Living up to the impressive display of power the saiyans have shown themselves to be thus far in this tournament. The warriors were Nisgrisshi from Universe 3 and Murisam from Universe 10.

Nigrisshi has a humanoid shape, large, pointed green eyes, pointed ears, and a red mouth with a grey-blue tongue. His entire body is both grey and blue, with the exception of the glowing purple marks on his legs and his gold-colored abs. Murisam is a humanoid with red skin and black hair. Dressed like a Muay Thai fighter. Zeno black out their display screen on the godpad after the Grand Priest announces their drop out.

"It's time for you to drop out!" Cabba yells out turning into a super saiyan. Vegeta just gives him a hard look. Meanwhile Hit brutalizes Narirama from a distance breaking off his arms by sheer force of air.

"Choose, jump off the fighting stage now or get knocked off by me" Hit gives Narirama the choice. Narirama refuses opening shutters on the back of his armor and powers up his core. Ea the Supreme Kai of Universe 3 once again comments on his warriors true feats like how not having arms wont stop him from fighting. He charges to get ready to fire but Hit uses his Time-Skip attack to appear in front of Narirama and just flicks him in the main camera piece and sends him off the edge.

Ea is left speechless. His universes suffers another elimination.

"I sense a disturbing presence" Hit comments to himself with his hands in his pocket looking around unable to find the source of the disturbance. He wasn't the only one who felt it. Peppa teleported around the arena scouting for his next victim when he paused feeling the disturbing presence. He looks around and like Hit he is unable to find the source but this unknown disturbance was there and it was gone. It was enough for him to pause and look around. It sent chills up his spine and made his hair stand on end.

Peppa hated such a feeling he wanted to find someone quickly to pound into the ground to get his mind off of this feeling whatever it was. Peppa eyes Kale struggling against Methiop. He has red skin and looks like a crustacean. Peppa grins he wanted to see how a saiyan of Universe 6 fought. So he watched from a distance with interest.

Kale is a saiyan girl with a slender frame and average height. She is tan-skinned with downcast eyes and grey irises. She has shaggy shoulder-length black hair normally worn in a high ponytail secured by a white hair-tie, while a bang hanging over the left side of her face. Her outfit consists of a red shirt exposing her midriff matching her lower outfit—a red skirt with a brown belt attached along with a silver circular buckle and a pair of black compression shorts underneath. She wears a pair of golden boots with red tips, along with golden bracelets that cover her wrists and most of her forearms, and a pair of golden hoop earrings.

Kale backs up avoiding punch after punch from Methiop. When she sees an opening she punches him dead center in his mouth. She rejoices prematurely. Peppa just smirks, she reminded him when he first started fighting and how excited he got everytime he threw a punch and thought he had won.

Methiop tentacles around his mouth grip around Kale's arm much to her surprise. Kale panics trying to pull away but can't. Methiop sucker punches Kale in the gut. Kale backs up recoiling in pain. Kale backs into Murichim.

Murichim's general appearance gives an impression of a warrior monk, or Kongōrikishi in Buddhism. Murichim's likeness is that of a large and muscular crimson humanoid with a large white robe for clothing, which covers his groin, leaving his legs, arms, head and body exposed. He also has 6 dots on his head similar to Krillin's. Kale looks up startled.

"That hurt" Murichim reaches out and grabs Kale by her hair and lifts her up off the ground by his brute strength. Kale screams and struggles as Murichim laughs. Peppa found it hard to stomach what he was seeing. He had alot of pride as a saiyan and to see a saiyan who was good enough to be part of her universe's survival team get bully liked this was an insult to his race.

"As of today you're a human punching bag" Murichim teases her. Peppa clenches his fist in anger. Methiop throws a bunch of practice punches as he inches closer to Kale who continues to try and struggle free. "Are you ready?" Methiop says in an excited and sadistic tone. Kale's eyes widen as he throws a hard punch at her gut.

Peppa watched Kale fall unconscious from the relentless punches to the gut from Methiop. Peppa's eyes turned blood red with anger. He couldn't stand the sight of a saiyan getting beat like this weak or not. "Body, body, body! You cry real nice!" Methiop continued to mock her while lighting was sparking from Peppa's body. He tries to restrain his power.

"Hey, who said you could lose consciousness?" Murichim shook Kale's body as he asks. He slaps her disrespectfully across the face. "What a weakling" Murichim mocks the saiyan race which was a huge mistake because now he had Peppa's undivided attention.

Peppa would show them how a real saiyan fought. Murichim let go of Kale's body and then kicked her hard in the back. Peppa watched Kale's body fly toward the edge, seeing her in trouble calmed him. His ki return to normal as well as his eyes. Without a second thought he used his Instant Transmission to teleport above her at the edge of the arena. He powered up with a clear aura shooting forward catching Kale in his arms before she could be eliminated it.

Peppa noticed as he caught her another saiyan leap behind him as if to catch Kale but Peppa beat them to it. Peppa landed on the ground getting back to his feet holding Kale. He looked over at the other saiyan.

Caulifla is a short girl (slightly taller than Cabba) of slender build. She wears a low cut magenta top, low-set purple harem pants, long dark grey wristbands, and a pair of pointy dark grey shoes. Her hair is long, wild, and spiky. Caulifla's eyes are narrow yet big, with large black pupils, as well as quite thin eyebrows.

Caulifla eyes Peppa cautiously as she slowly approaches him.

"Are you okay Kale?" Caulifla asked in a concerned toned. Kale stirs awake in Peppa's arms. They both make eye contact with one another. He gently sets her on her feet. She very timidly and shyly backs up behind Caulifla, much to Peppa's disgust. Peppa turns his attention to the two Universe 10 warriors.

"S-sis…sis I'm sorry" Kale says weakly.

"It's fine, take a rest" Caulifla tells her in a soft tone.

"Agreed, just stand back and watch how a true saiyan of Universe 2 fights. Be in awe for my love of battle" Peppa shakes his head with sadistic excitement. Caulifla gave Peppa a disgusted look. She didn't trust him from what she has seen of him so far. But at the same time he saved Kale so she found it hard to be completely mad at him. She walks next to Peppa who incidentally looked like he was standing in front of them protectively.

"How dare you hurt my protegee!" Caulifla scolds them.

"How dare they mock OUR race" Peppa says in a corrective tone.

"Well make both of you cry to!" Murichim replies. Peppa leans forward with a wicked smile.

"WHAT? You bastards will be the ones crying! Don't underestimate us!" Caulifla yells out turning into a super saiyan. Peppa looks back at her with peaked interest. Super Saiyan was a form he saw Vegeta and Goku use from a distance and now Caulifla. Peppa himself never achieved this form he only had his base form and his Super Saiyan God form. Peppa gauged Caulifla's power and found his base form if he powered-up would still be far greater than her. Peppa wondered why this was.

"Time to teach them how a true saiyans fight" Peppa says in an evil tone looking at Kale who meets his eyes then looks away with shame.

"Leave them to me whatever your name is" Caulifla tells Peppa looking over her shoulder at him.

"Peppa! And no they were mine first!" Peppa focus his attention on Caulifla.

"They hurt my protegee, for that I get first crack at them!" Caulifla snapped at Peppa who looked bewildered. He bows and gestures her to go fight them. Caulifa smirks turning back to them. "Now let's start with you first" Caulifa eyes her first victim. Kale and Peppa stand next to each other and watch the fight unfold.

Caulifa flies forward and punches Methiop in the face followed up by a series of fast relentless punches to the gut like he did to Kale. Then with one hard punch to the gut he goes flying back lost in the dust of the arena. Peppa snickers while he watches Caulifla in action admiring her body and her form.

Murichim tries to slam into Caulifla, but she catches him out of the corner of her eye. Caulifla pivots to catch both his arms. He forces her back by his raw strength. He smashes her through standing stone after standing stone getting ever so closer to the edge.

"You're going straight off the stage!" Murichim teases her. However, right as they get to the edge she stops him in his tracks. Despite, Murichim's strength he is unable to push her off. Caulifla powers up and picks him up by the waist and suplexes him into the arena floor behind her. The arena floor gives way. Caulifla quickly leaps out the way. Murichim falls into the void yelling out it was a pleasure.

"I knocked him out" Caulifla powers down and dashes over to Kale's side.

"Sis…" Kale says in a soft and gentle voice.

"Watch it or you'll get knocked off" Caulifla cautions her.

"Because next time I may not be there to save you" Peppa proclaims turning his head with his eyes closed smirking.

"Careful, sis he eliminated Frost" Kale reminded Caulifa.

"Yeah, but Frost was a piece of crap" Caulifa eyes Peppa trying to get a read on him but can't. He was different from other saiyans she has met. There was something dark about him.

"But Peppa is right you need to use your real power" she tells Kale. Peppa looked over at them. He wondered what Kale's real power was and why with what is at stake they would choose such a shy and timid saiyan to represent their universe. Peppa had become dangerously curious about these two women. Kale's turn her head away.

"Look at me" Caulifla tells her turning Kale's face to meet her eyes.

"Yes?" Kale looks at her with doubt written all over her face.

"You've got what it takes" Caulifla tells her confidently. "I believe in you" she tells her. "Be confident" Caulifla stares at her.

"You're a saiyan, you may have lost your tails but you're still saiyans! Have some pride in who and what you are!" Peppa scolded Kale. Caulifla and Kale gave Peppa a mean and annoyed look. "Okay?" Peppa returns their look with a smirk.

"Okay…" Kale tries to say with confidence. Peppa starts to walk off.

"Hey where are you going?" Caulifla asks.

"This was entertaining and all but I have strong opponents to eliminate" Peppa smiles.

"You're not going to try and knock us off?" Kale asks shyly. Peppa thinks for a moment.

"Save me a fight as a thank you" Peppa winks at them. Kale blushes and Caulifla just smiles.

"Now let's take care of him" Caulifla points to Goku who in his Super Saiyan state is fighting Jimenez who is using his Instant Transmission to teleport all around him. Peppa frowns gauging Jimeze power level compared to Goku. He knows if nothing is done Jimeze is going to get knocked out. Jimeze teleported behind Goku about to throw a ki blast at him until Peppa came out of nowhere kicked him hard. Jimeze went flying off into a cloud of smoke. Lost among the other fights going on. Goku quickly turned around to see Peppa giving him a wicked grin turning his head.

"Hey what is your warrior doing? He knocks of Frost, saves Kale and attacks his own teammates?" Champa yells over to Heles who just casually shrugs rubbing her chin.

"What is that saiyan doing?"Heles said outloud.

"He is curious about Kale's power and why she was chosen that's why he saved her. Once his curiosity is satisfied he will eliminate both the saiyan girls I believe" Sour gave his input. Heles and Pell turned their head to Sour who they noticed is becoming more engaged in the tournament.

"What about Jimeze?" Heles asked.

"It may have looked like he attacked him for selfish reasons but I believe he did that to save him. He knew Jimeze would be no match for Goku and to save him from being eliminated he knocked him away" Pell added.

"He could have just asked-"

"He wouldn't have listen due to what he did to his people" Sour once again explained in a detached tone. Heles and Pell stare at Sour then back at Peppa on the battlefield.

"Wasn't he one of your teammates?" Goku asks disgusted with Peppa's conduct.

"Eh, better tossed aside by me then eliminated by you" Peppa laughs evilly.

"I saw what you did to my best friend and his wife! That was distasteful" Goku scolded him.

"Yeah, well our survival is on the line now isn't the time to be all honorable or noble. Don't like it tough, get over it" Peppa scolds back. Goku just grunts. Before they can say anything else to one another a voice calls out to Goku.

"Hey old man, they call Son Goku!" Caulifla and Kale run up on them.

"Huh, who are you?" Goku eyes Peppa, then turns his head to the girls as does Peppa.

"You changed into a super saiyan color I have never seen before, didn't you?" Caulifa asks him. Peppa eyes her then eyes Goku crossing his arms.

"You mean blue?" Goku answers her.

"Forget the name, teach me how to do that?" Caulifa demands. Peppa's had a curious look at Caulifla deep in thought. "Teach me and as thanks I'll change into that blue thing and beat you up" Caulifla says confidently. Peppa just smiles.

"Sis, that's not a thanks" Kale says in a panic. Goku stands there with a bewildered look. Peppa just blinks his eyes and starts laughing out loud. They glare at him wondering what is so funny. Peppa regains his composure. Goku shakes his head turning back to Caulifla.

"Hmmm, what should I do" Goku thinks.

"She's got a fire to her...I like that" Peppa smiles over to her. Caulifla look back at Peppa and grins. Then looks back at Goku.

"So you scared or something?" Caulifla mocks him.

"No. I just don't think your ready for blue yet?" Goku gives her a serious look. Peppa narrows his eyes at him. Caulifla was already a Super Saiyan so she should be able to handle the strain the basedgod form puts on you and with time and training she should achieve her universes equivalent of Blue for Universe 7 or Rose for Universe 2. Peppa thought to himself. He also noticed that no one suspected him being a Super Saiyan God himself. They just knew Korn was a Super Saiyan Rose. Peppa would use his Super Saiyan God form as trump card if need be.

"What?! You must be mocking us!" Caulifla said in a haughty tone. "Hey Kale, transform! Transform already!" Caulifla demands. Peppa overhears this and his eyes dart toward Kale. He wondered if she was a Super Saiyan God to? Was it possible? No, because Caulifla seemed ignorant of the method needed to achieve it. It had to be something else. Something stronger than a Super Saiyan.

Peppa's eyes widen, it couldn't be? No, not this girl he thought. He stared at her with a growing dread. This shy and timid girl could not be that universes Legendary Super Saiyan. Could she? Peppa would never forget the horror and devastation a low-class saiyan named Garlik caused.

"Let's take this joker out!" Caulifla orders.

"Yes...my back...tingly-like…" Kale mumbles to herself trying to power up. Goku quickly notices Peppa flinched showing genuine fear taking a defensive stand. But when Kale fails to power-up let alone even raise her power he calms down staring at her confused.

"So much for that" Caulifa sighs.

"Can I go somewhere else now?" Goku asks eyeing Peppa. For Goku there was something both familiar yet weird about Peppa's ki. He wanted to fight him and find out what it was.

"Hold on" Caulifla holds her hand out to Goku. "I'll show you an amazing transformation! Prepare to wet yourself!" Caulifla proudly proclaims. Peppa's eye twitched. Something in him told him he was better off letting Kale get knocked off. Caulifla powers-up to Ascended Super Saiyan form. Goku looked unimpressed and Peppa just raised his eyebrow disturbed by Caulifla massive muscle growth.

"That's a form?" Peppa looks bewildered and grossed out. When Goku heard this he wondered if Peppa had ever became a Super Saiyan himself. If not, then why did his ki feel so weird.

"Check it out, you scared yet?" Caulifa asks them in a booming voice.

"More like grossed out" Peppa shivers in disgust.

"She is pretty interesting don't you think?" Goku asked with an amused look about him.

"Kale" Caulifa calls out to her.

"Yes?" Kale answers back timidly.

"I believe in you" Caulifla tells her. Kale looked shocked. "Lets go one-on-one old man!" Caulifla challenges him.

"Sure, c'mon" Goku takes a fighting stance looking over at Peppa who rubs his chin deep in thought looking at Kale. He realizes Goku and Caulifla are looking at him. Peppa just smiles holding up his hands giving them space to fight but turns his attention back to Kale. Caulifla dashes forward throwing punch and kick combos at Goku who parries them and knocks her to the ground.

Peppa watches as he walks next to Kale and turns to face the fight. Kale holds her hands to her chest and shrieks away from Peppa worried he might try something. Instead he just signals her to watch the fight with him by tilting his head toward the battle.

"Why did I miss?" Caulifa wondered.

"You sacrificed speed for power" Goku answers as a teacher would instruct a student.

"But that's not always the case. I know of one who could attain great power and muscle mass without sacrificing speed" Peppa leans in and whispers to Kale. She looks over cautiously at him and notices his tail moving about all over the place.

"Damn it, again!" Caulifla demands. Caulifa struggles to get up but falls back down again.

"One more thing, that form aint good for long fights" Goku warns her. Caulifla shrinks back down to her normal Super Saiyan state. "So I wouldn't recommend using that transformation" Goku recommends.

"I agree, for a tournament such as this it's good to pace yourself and be cautious about how much power and stamina you use" Peppa encourages her. Caulifla lets out an annoyed sigh.

"The form you should be aiming for now is this" Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 2. Goku had a sparkling gold aura around him.

"That form" Caulifla said starstrucked. Peppa just narrowed his eyes.

"That form is noticeably stronger but..." Peppa looked down clenching and unclenching his left fist deep in thought. Kale noticed Peppa staring at his fist.

"Everything ok?" Kale asks shyly.

"Yeah…" Peppa felt the power of Super Saiyan 2 but found even in his base form that power level was still below him. Peppa wondered how his base form could keep pace with the gains one would get from going Super Saiyan without going Super Saiyan himself. He turned his head back to Goku and Caulifla.

"This is Super Saiyan 2!" Goku educated Caulifla. Caulifla ran up to Goku grabbing his chest like an excited young girl.

"That's it!" Caulifla says excitedly. "I did it once but I haven't been able to do it well since!" Caulifla tells him.

"R-really?" Goku just blinks at her.

"Is it all about the back? Making it all tingly like?" Caulifla asks eagerly.

"Tingly like?" Peppa just blinks.

"Something like that" Goku smiles and laughs.

"Hey Goku why are you wasting time? Just beat her already then get rid of Peppa!" Beerus orders getting frustrated at Goku. Peppa frowns remembering they are on a time limit. He can't take too much time for fun and amusement. Peppa glances over to his universes stands to see Heles and Pell watching their other warriors. Peppa shrugs and turns back to Goku and the others.

"Don't be like that Beerus. Things are just getting interesting" Goku replies. Caulifla backs up.

"So if I try to recreate that…" Caulifla yells out powering up so more. She bends her legs as her golden aura flares up as lighting courses around her. She lifts up her head with a smile as her power continues to rise. Then she achieves Super Saiyan 2. Peppa smirks with pride in his fellow saiyan. "Yes! I did it!" Caulifla said pleased with herself.

"Huh, not bad" Goku says impressed. "You might actually reach Super Saiyan 3 in this fight" Goku forwarns her.

"There's a 3?" Caulifa asks with excitement. Peppa's eye twitched. Kale catches sight of Peppa's troubled look.

"Is something wrong?" Kale whispers.

"These Super Saiyan forms though powerful just...under my guidance Caulifla could be more powerful" Peppa smirks. Kale smiles at Peppa starting to feel comfortable around him.

"You sound jealous" Kale giggles. Peppa just gives her a look and shakes his head.

"Yeah but you should master 2 first" Goku recommends to Caulifla. Goku jumps back then takes a warrior's stance. "Let's do this!" Goku smiles.

"Bring it on!" Caulifla smiles. They hurl ki blasts at one. The blasts clash and explode kicking up dust everywhere. Caulifla flies forward through the smoke to attack Goku. She throws a punch but he catches it with his right hand and smiles at her. Then they move really fast punching and kicking each other all over the arena. They start getting faster and faster parrying each others attack appearing all over the place.

"Wow! Super Saiyan 2 is insane!" Caulifa yells out having the time of her life. Peppa grunts with jealousy. To Peppa, Super Saiyan 2 was laughable. He saw Caulifla's potential and with him she could be a god. Goku parries one of her attacks and sends her flying into a stone pillar. Goku flies at her and kicks her through the pillar. Caulifla pushes Goku away and backflips back to the ground sliding over to Peppa and Kale.

Goku lands in front of them with a smile. Caulifla gets back to her feet with a smile. Peppa notices Kale gets all timid again as she gets close to Caulifla worried.

"Are you alright? I-I'll transform right away" Kale tells her with shaky confidence. Caulifla ignores her and tells Goku she wants to keep going. Caulifa starts walking fast then breaks into a dash and starts attacking Goku once more. Peppa watches Kale who is left all alone in the middle of all the fighting. He sees how weak and vulnerable she is. This is the perfect time for him to win her over to his side, mentor her, and use her to eliminate other warriors then in the end eliminate her and win it all.

Kale watches with bitter resentment feeling left out and in the way. Peppa places his left hand on her shoulder. She looks over her shoulder at him.

"You should go support her and show us that power you have" Peppa gives her a wicked smile. She steps forward shaking Peppa's arm free. Kale puts her hands together and fires a ki blast at Goku who knocks it away without a glance. Both Caulifla and Goku glare at her.

"You there could you not bother us" Goku scolds Kale from the distance.

"I'm sorry" Kale tells Goku showing her embarrassment. Peppa bites his lip.

"Don't apologize Kale! You're a saiyan like we are, don't be afraid to speak up and demand what you want!" Peppa corrects her.

"Um, sis, I-I-I'm not a bother, am I?" Kale asks with a shakiness in her voice. Caulifla just stares at her. Caulifa says nothing and turns her back on Kale and continues the fight with Goku. Kale is left standing their shocked and hurt.

"Sting doesn't it" Peppa stands next to her right hand side. "Us saiyans only respect the strong. You want their respect?" Peppa watches Kale nod her head looking over at him.

"Y-Y-Yes, what must I do?" Kale asks.

"Show them your real power, show them your not a bother, knock Goku off the arena and prove to her your a powerful saiyan worthy of her respect!" Peppa encourages and manipulates her. "Show her your stronger than Son Goku!" Peppa points at him. Kale turns her head and looks at him. Peppa expected her to go on the attack but instead Kale just fell to her knees sobbing her hands pressed to her face. "You gotta be kidding me and your a saiyan? Pathetic…" Peppa gives a disgusted look and pretends to walk away.

"I'm just...after all I'm just…" Kale sobs. Peppa turns around to face her. He had a disgusted look.

"I expected better of you Kale. At this rate looks like Son Goku will be the apple of our dear Caulifla eyes" Peppa teases Kale.

"Son...Goku…" Kale weeps, her anger rising to the surface. A golden light appeared around her body. Kale screamed her heart filled with anger, hatred, jealousy, and rage. Peppa stood smiling with wicked delight as he felt Kale's power rise to the surface and shake the very foundation of the arena. It was then when Peppa felt the depth and magnitude of Kale's raw power. It was that moment he knew he messed up.

Peppa had felt this power once before and only once before in another saiyan from his universe. As soon as Peppa realized what this power was his eyes widen in horror. Peppa stepped back. His hubris manifesting in Kale. Goku and Caulifla stopped fighting as soon as they felt the awful power emitting from Kale.

"You took my sis from me! Made me look pathetic in front of bro! I wont forgive you Son Goku!" colors distorted to singular colors all around them as lighting sparked all around Kale.

"It...can't...be…" Peppa took a defensive stance. For the first time since that encounter he was paralyzed with fear. Kale kept chanting Goku's name in wrath. She became unnaturally muscular. Her hair and eyebrows turned a bright green and her eyes whited out. Her aura whipped up a full force gust. Peppa slide back dropping to one knee his eyes wide with horror. He was bearing witness to the rise of another Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Son Goku!" Kale said in a monsterous tone.

"That's amazing energy...she is like Broly!" Goku looked on with a bewildered look.

"What happened?" Vegeta stops his fight with Cabba. They look over to the direction of Kale and the others.

"Kale transformed" Cabba answered back. Elsewhere, Korn faces off with the three robots from Universe 3 Biarra, Borareta, and Koitsukai. He throws a series of punches at Biarra sending him flying back into a group of other warriors. Next, he quickly uses his right hand to block an attack from the small Borareta countering by kicking him away. Then grabs Koitsukai by its long cylinder neck spinning it around and tossing it away from him with a smile. Then Korn feels a powerful gust of wind behind him pushing him forward.

"The hell?" Korn turned around feeling that awful power. His eyes go wide with horror. "Oh my god! It's another Garlik!?" Korn takes a step back in mortal fear.

"You finally did it! Well done Kale!" Caulifla congratulates her. Goku and Peppa gave her a stunned expression as if to say woman do you not know what kind of monster stands before you!? Peppa runs in front of Kale with his arms outstretched to her.

"Stay with me Kale, stay with me-" Kale in her rage backhands Peppa with his left hand. Peppa goes flying across the arena. Peppa is about to fly off the arena but Korn flies into Peppa's back and uses his right hand to fire a ki blast to send them back to the arena. They roll across the ground.

"Ugh, man she has a mean backhand" Peppa rubs the left side of his jaw.

"So that's Universe 6's Legendary Super Saiyan? I can't believe they brought such a monster to this tournament! If she is anything like Garlik then-"

"She's not...she's different, she's-"

"No, she is a horror just like Garlik was! She-" Korn gets to his feet with Peppa who is staring intently at her. He watches her fly at Goku knocking him far back as he slides to a stop. Caulifla gets knocked out the way but thanks to Hit's Time-Skip he is able to save her from flying off the arena. "Your not developing feelings for her out of your guilt with what happen to Garlik are you?" Korn asks curiously.

"What? No! I'm going to use that kid to draw out and eliminate the strong warriors by mentoring her then when the time comes-"

"You'll knock her off and watch her get erased along with her whole universe?" Korn interrupts.

"Yes, her and the other girl are just a means to and end cousin" Peppa lies through his teeth.

"Interesting strategy, manipulating strong warriors to eliminate themselves for you. Underhanded but it may prove effective. Compared to mine of keeping our warriors from being knocked off and taking out the problematic fighters" Korn thought outloud.

"May the best stragem win" Peppa gestures.

"So long as we WIN" Korn gave a hard look at Peppa. They fly over to Caulifla and are joined by Hit who glares at Peppa.

"I saw what you did, honestly waking the beast like that" Hit replied coldly. Peppa offers his hand. She stares at him for a moment then accepts it getting back to her feet.

"That was your Time-Skip thanks a million" Caulifla tells Hit. Peppa and Korn looked around. They realized the other strong warriors had turned their eyes toward Kale. Such warriors included No.17, Branne, Toppo, Frieza, Dyspo, Cocotte, a pride trooper of Universe 11, Jiren, and Zirloin, among others. The Zenos watch amazed.

"Oh great! Just what we need another psychopath like Broly" Vegeta scuffs. Goku walks up to her.

"So that's your full power? Your just like this other saiyan I know named Broly" Goku keeps calm and relaxed hoping she is nowhere near as homicidal as he was.

"Son Goku" Kale says outloud in a sinister tone.

"Becareful Kakarot!" Vegeta warns.

"I'm being careful" Goku replies back.

"Don't forget what kind of monster Broly was!" Vegeta reminds them.

"I don't get it why is everyone of you guys freaking out?" Caulifla asks.

"Kale is what we call a Legendary Super Saiyan, a saiyan born with a perfect power level of 10,000 and as you can see, attains that berserk form with all its homicidal glitches" Peppa informs her.

"We had one in our universe to…" Korn gets silent.

"Yeah...Garlik…" Peppa looks away. Caulifla saw pain in Korn's eyes and disappointment in Peppa's eyes, before anything more could be said Kale throws a punch at Goku commanding everyone's sudden attention. Kale chants Goku's name in a sinister tone. Her every step breaking pavement underneath her heel. She stops at Goku then tells him she is going to kill him then goes on a brutal attack.

Goku dodges punch after punch only to get hit by a green ball of ki that formed in front of her belly. Then Kale grabbed Goku's leg and began tossing him around like a rag doll.

"Yeah she isn't different she is just like Garlik! You should have let her fall off now we have to deal with a beserk Super Saiyan" Korn scuffs.

"Wrong, the strong warriors of the other Universes will have to deal with her. We just sit back, watch, and gauge" Peppa says caulatedly. Caulifla and Hit just stare at Peppa disgusted with his tactic but see the wisdom in it at the same time. Goku breaks free and launches a series of punches and kicks that had absolutely no effect of Kale.

Kale charges a green ki ball in her palm. Goku backflips ducking and dodging Kale's green orbs. Kale smashes Goku through pillars of stone sticking out of the ground. Kale tosses Goku clear across the arena into a pile of rocks. Goku quickly rebounds flying forward only to get his face caught in the palm of Kale's hand.

Kale slams Goku into the ground and drags him across the ground. Goku powers up and hits her with a ki blast that had no effect. Kale picks up Goku and tosses his so hard into a pile of rocks everyone around felt a gust of wind from the impact.

"You know...she may be stronger then Garlik…" Korn looked on with a growing fear and dread, but also with a growing desire to want to fight Kale himself to see if he truly come a long way since that time he fought Garlik.

Korn wont forget the disgrace he felt as a newly christened Super Saiyan God getting pummeled nearly to death in a crater by a psychopath.

Korn remembers raising his hands to guard while staring into those cold blank ruthless eyes, that spiky green hair, and that maniacal laugh. Korn balls up his fists in anger and humiliation. Kale keeps chanting Goku's name getting madder and madder. The dust clears, Goku stands before Kale in his Super Saiyan Blue form.

"Finally, he is taking this seriously. Now I can accurately gage him" Peppa smiles evilly.

"You feel that? Their Bue is equivalent to my Rose" Korn gauged. Goku tells Kale he is going to let out more power. Goku uses a full power point blank Kamehameha Wave. It had no effect on Kale who walks through it like it was nothing. Kale grabs Goku by the mouth and lifts him up off the ground. Gohan yells out to his dad but Piccolo cautions him not to go.

"She can't control the power just like Garlik...lost in the rage" Korn gave a scorned look at Peppa. Korn turns back to the fight and watches Kale toss him to the side. Kale powers-up raising pillar from the arena then fires green ki blasts everywhere and at everyone. Korn brings up his Ki Barrier to protect himself. Peppa just stands there a wicked heart with a wicked smile instinctively dodging and evading the ki blast in place. Other warriors duck, dodge, jump, and block ki blast with ki blast.

Methilop a warrior who bullied and tormented Kale is blasted off the arena in Kale's ki rampage. Korn uses his fists and ki barrier to defect the orbs from him looking at Peppa with anger.

"Still think she isn't our problem? If we don't stop her in the same way we stopped Garlik then we all are going to lose!" Korn yells out. Peppa has a far away stare. He is taken back to that day and time…

On the planet known as Core World, Garlik the Universe 2 Super Saiyan of Legend goes around massacring the Core people with his group of rebellious and evil saiyans that had been terrorizing the galaxy. The landscape looked hellish like the scariest environment imaginable.

Jaggedit pillars of rock stuck out the barren wasteland with an awful green sun made from Garlik's ki energy. It was absorbing the ground and people into its awful light. Defeated Saiyans and Core people littered the ground. There was a deep crater with a hulking saiyan in white boots, blue jumpsuit, white gloves and elite saiyan armor. With spiky green hair, eyebrows, whited out eyes stood above a defeated and broken Korn.

Garlik tilted his head back laughing outloud insanely. Garlik smiled evilly seeing another flaming aura flying toward him. A godly roar ripped through the air. Peppa flew through the air and threw a hard right hand but it was caught by Garlik with his left hand. The shock wave of the punch broke the ground beneath Garlik's feet. Buried in the ground between Garlik's feet was Korn. Peppa had a look of utter fear and rage unable to pull his hand away. Garlik merely holds up his right hand and fires a powerful ki blast that envelops Peppa.

Peppa flips back in the air and is carried by the ki blast into the side of a mountain, before Peppa's feet could touch the ground Garlik is upon him throwing his powerful arms into Peppa. Garlik continues to punch Peppa through the side of the mountain laughing at him and mocking his former friend.

"How does it feel Peppa? I told you I would get my revenge on you and the other first-born saiyans!" Garlik pulls his punches starting with an insane look at a bloody and battered Peppa who has been beaten into a sitting position encased in the side of the mountain. Peppa looks up at Garlik with his glowing red eyes and blood red hair and eyebrows of his Super Saiyan God form.

"Garlik, In house Poole I'm my mother's only child a first-born of that house but on my father's side I'm just a second son, the youngest of five. I'm no different from you my friend…" Peppa coughs up blood trying to reason with Garlik.

"You lie! You have always seen yourself above me! My worthy rival" Garlik mocks throwing more brutal punches at the defenseless Peppa.

"Garlik! You left me no choice but to turn you over to the council! You blew up a planet that wasn't a target for conquering for fun!" Peppa screams out among the beating he was taking from Garlik.

"So?" Garlik stops and laughs.

"Your insane Garlik, your sick and you need help! Stop this! This rebellion all of this with the evil saiyans it's madness! I'm your friend, not your enemy!" Peppa explains.

"Then tell me friend, why does a Super Saiyan God seek to make me bend the knee to him?" Garlik gives a dark and sinister look to Peppa whose eyes widen.

"I needed this power to stop you!" Peppa pleads.

"The power of a god? What is a god to a non-believer!" Garlik beat Peppa nearly unconscious until his flaming aura burned away and left him in his basedgod form. Other Saiyans and Core People joined in the fight against Garlik who looks over at his shoulder at them.

"I'm going to massacre them Peppa and destroy this planet. You shall bare witness" Garlik punches the stone and reaches through grabbing Peppa by the back of the neck and ripps him out of the wall. Garlik walks out dragging Peppa. He forces the beaten saiyan to look up and see the other Saiyans and Core people in the air while in the distance behind them people being sucked into Garlik's gravity bomb and being torn apart.

"Garlik...stop this!" Peppa pleads weakly.

"No! I want you to behold the depth and magnitude of your failure to stop me. I'll destroy the West galaxy like I did the East Galaxy!" Garlik laughs. He drops Peppa and flies up and starts massicaring the other warriors sent to stop him. Peppa watches helplessly. He looks away. Bodies rain down from the skies hitting the ground lifelessly. Peppa notices Korn is still alive. He grabs his arm sticking out of the ground and pulls him free. Korn lets out a loud painful gasp. He sits up looking at the massacre in the skies.

"He is unstoppable…" Korn stated weak with fear.

"I know...and I can't hold the god form much longer, my body can't handle the strain of the form without proper training. It's just too much power..." Peppa said in a defeated tone his whole body spasming under the strain.

"I couldn't even hurt him with my attacks...is there nothing we can do to stop him?"

Peppa looks at his cousin who staggers waving side to side getting to his feet. Peppa's silent for a long moment as if wrestling with his pride. Korn gets to his feet holding his side stands to the left hand side of Peppa. The screams of men and women could be heard.

"Looks like my boys could use a helping hand" West Supreme Kai appears behind them, a beautiful and white-skinned Core woman with a long blue-purple mohawk, and dressed in a red Supreme Kai outfit. Like most Kaioshin she wears a pair of Potara earrings and dressed in a Kai outfit. Her outfit also sports a pair of brown boots.

"West Supreme Kai?" Peppa looked at her blinking.

"Here take these, Peppa put this one in your right ear and Korn put this one in your left ear" West Supreme Kai uses each hand and removes her potara earrings and tosses one to each of them. They each catch one and give quizzical looks to one another then back at her.

"You guys want to win right? Put those on and save my homeworld and my people! You owe it to me after what I have done for the both of you!" West Supreme Kai orders them in a serious and desperate tone which was different from her normal sarcastic joking matter. Korn looks at the earring then remembers something important then turns to Peppa.

"Where are my friends?" Korn asks suddenly realizing the friends that gave him their energy which incidentally made Korn the first Super Saiyan God of Universe 2 were missing from the fight. Peppa's eye twitched, after he convinced them to give him the last of their energy he became a Super Saiyan God and help Korn.

Afterwards, he murdered them so they could not reveal the secret of how to attain the Super Saiyan God power just like Peppa killed the Old Guru on planet Namek so he couldn't unlock the potential of anyone else.

"Garlik...murdered them…" Peppa lies and looks away shamefully. "I'm sorry I couldn't save them" Peppa informs him.

"No, they were just injured when I started my fight with Garlik…" Korn looked crushed.

"I Know, to save you they gave me the last of their strength" Peppa lied once more. Korn clenched his fist. Tears ran down his cheek. A new resolve burned within him.

"Let's do it before their last act of courage disappears from you" Korn says with anger. They both powered up until their power level was equal. They nod and quickly put on each earring as they begin to glow. There slightly lifted off the ground as their bodies turn into one another and slam into each other consumed in a massive light.

Garlik was exploding people with his green orbs. His victims blood rained down on the ground. Then a dark and red light radiates behind Garlik. Everyone stops and puts distance between Garlik. Garlik turns around looking down at the ground to see a lone warrior staring up at him.

This new warrior wears the same black sleeveless jumpsuit with the V shaped turtle neck, a thick red stash, with red cuffs and boots. His tail moves around freely behind him. His hair is very similar to Peppa, with the only difference being that he only has one free hanging lock of hair instead of three like Peppa has with his short and spiky raven colored hair and Peppa's widow's peak, but Korn's well trimmed beard and goatee. However, since they fused while in the Super Sayian God form, his hair and eye color was a blood red color.

This warrior also acquired Peppa's tan like skin rather than adopt Korn's more light skin tone. This warrior possesses Peppa's body structure as he is tall and slender, but he seems to mostly possess Korn's facial features.

"What is this?" Garlik looks down at him.

"I am your destruction Garlik" he crosses his arms and gives a cold calculated glare speaking with the dual voice of Korn and Peppa. He crosses his hands walking protectively in front of West Supreme Kai. "I'll take from here" he glances back at her. West Supreme Kai smiles and nods. Then the warrior looks back up at Garlik.

"My destruction? Oh that is funny" Garlik mocks.

"Have some respect! You speak to the Super Saiyan God Kopa!" the very foundation of the planet shakes as a blazing red aura that envelops Kopa. Garlik just smirks then flies at Kopa who doesn't even move instead he bends the knee and leans forward. His hand glowing white hot. As soon as Garlik is within range he throws a punch right through Garlik's elite saiyan armor and through his flesh stopping just under his rib cage.

Garlik coughs up blood. Kopa rips his hand out of Garlik spraying blood all over the place. Garlik backs away in pain. His face twisted with rage. He bleeds all over his armor. He looks up to see Kopa walking toward him with a blank emotionless expression. Garlik tries to throw a fast right but Kopa swats it with his left hand breaking Garlik's wrist on contact. Garlik tries to throw a left and Kopa swats it with his right breaking the other wrist of Garlik.

"This is impossible!? What are you?" Garlik asks in utter fear. Kopa remains silent. He walks right up to Garlik lifting his head up to look at him, before Garlik can say anything Kopa does a backflip kick breaking the lower jaw of Garlik as he goes flying into the air. Kopa lands slowly back on his feet looking up at Garlik and the awful Gravity Bomb pulling in the weaker saiyans and Core People who were not strong enough to escape its massive pull. Kopa narrows his eyes holding up both of his hands. Everyone still alive flees the area.

"Vanish!" Kopa says in a low voice. An immense and powerful ki blast shoots out a ball of red energy that had formed in front of Kopa's hands. The blast swallows up the bloody Garlik and plunges him into his own Gravity Bomb attack. The beam didn't stop there, it splits all around the Gravity Bomb and pushed it into space and far away from the planet. The blast erupts and atomizes Garlik. The Core World is saved and when the dust clears Kopa stands proud and silent in his base saiyan form looking up into the twilight sky with an evil smile...

Peppa snaps out of his flashback. He notices Kale has stopped firing, dust was everywhere and the arena had been broken up on the surface with pillars of rocks everywhere. Goku pushes some rocks off of him back in his regular form wondering where Kale was when she breaks through a pillar of rocks chanting Goku's name. Korn staggers next to Peppa who is deep in thought.

"Well?" Korn demands. Peppa crosses his arms thinking about the tragedy of Garlik and how he failed his friend. Even if Kale would get erased she was his chance to redeem himself. He couldn't save Garlik but he could save Kale. "No" Peppa rejects the idea of fusion. Vegeta watches on top of a pillar talking to himself calling Kale a monster like Broly.

Vuon is a tailless dinosaur-like humanoid with orange skin from universe 11 and member of the Pride Troopers uses his ki like a whip and ties it around Kale.

"You beast! The Pride Troopers will not tolerate anymore violence!" Vuon proclaims. Peppa's eye twitched with anger.

"Is this guy serious? This whole tournament is built around violence" Peppa scuffs looking back at Korn. "Go watch out for our team. Leave me alone to do my thing" Peppa takes off after Kale. Korn just shakes his head with sadness.

"You can't save her cousin…" Korn says in a whisper only he can hear. Then heads to protect his fellow teammates.

"My justice whip renders evil criminals powerless" Vuon explains. Kale just looks over at him annoyed. Kale breaks free with her raw strength and with one savage punch Vuon goes flying off the arena eliminated, another victim of Kale. Zeno updates the godpad. Kale yells out in berserk rage.

"Even her voice alone is powerful" Toppo comments as the rest of Universe 11 stands their watching her with respect to her power. Jiren sudden leaps down from the tallest pillar and opens his eyes. Korn meets up with Brianne but suddenly is disturbed and he looks over to see Jiren on the move. He watches from the far distance he is at.

"I'll take this" Jiren informs the Pride Troopers ordering them to stand down.

"This is bad" Hit says standing back to back with Caulifla.

"I can see that" Caulifla replies.

"I meant for Kale" Hit informs her.

"Huh?" Caulifla looks over her shoulder confused.

"If she kills she will be disqualified" Hit reminds her.

"Hey that's right!" Caulifla looks over at Kale and yells out "Hey Kale, calm down a little!" Caulifla's voice is lost among the roaring of Kale. "Hey can you hear me?" Caulifla yells out once more. Kale breaks through a stone pillar about to attack Caulifla in a rage when Jiren flies over hurling a ki ball that knocks Kale away. Jiren stand watches as he manipulates the ball of ki with his left hand.

Kale unable to get any footing is left at the mercy of Jiren. Jiren raises the ball high into the air then says it is done as he turns around closes his eyes and crosses his arms. The ball explodes taking out Kale to everyone's horror at the ease of how Jiren dealt with her so suddenly and so quickly.

Caulifa sees a defeated Kale returned to normal falling through the air. Caulifla ran to catch her but Peppa ran past her leaping into the air and catches Kale instead. Caulfia watches Peppa land softly on the ground with an unconscious Kale in his arms.

"You…" Hit says as Jiren and him stare each other down.

"Yo!" Goku interrupts the intense moment.

"Nows our chance" Hit recommends a retreat. Caulifla nods quicky putting Kale's hair back in a bun. Peppa nods as the four of them disappear in the dust cloud leaving Goku and Jiren alone...


	8. Saiyans United

**Saiyans United**

Smoke and debris litters the stage. Caulifla hides herself and Kale between some rock pillars. Peppa is at Kale's side letting her rest her head on the palm of his left hand. She stirs awake. Caulifla turns her head back to see Peppa helping her sit up.

"Sis? Bro?" Kale says weakly. Caulifla jumps down grabbing Kale's shoulders.

"Your amazing! Isn't she amazing Peppa?" Caulifla looks over at Peppa with an excited smile. Peppa nods deep in thought.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kale asks sheepishly.

"You don't remember?" Caulifla blinks. This catches Peppa's attention as well. He wondered if Garlik remembered anything when he was in his berserk state. If not then...Peppa felt a pang of guilt eating at the core of his being.

"N-no…" Kale answers back.

"You've got guts there!" Caulifla reassures her. Peppa studies the exchange of positive reassurance and its effect on Kale. Peppa wondered if things could have been different with Garlik if he had done that. Peppa hears Goku challenging Jiren, so he focuses his attention to that. Goku takes a defensive stance against Jiren who just glares at him. Studying him like Peppa is studying them both.

"Justice Flash!" Toppo yells out jumping out from the smoke launching a rapid fire ki attack at Goku. Peppa narrows his eyes studying Toppo's attack. Kale turns her head seeing Peppa hold his right wrist with his left hand as five red orbs appear on each finger. The orbs disappear. Peppa crosses his arms dissatisfied with the attack.

"S-something wrong Bro?" Kale asks shyly. Caulifla looks over to Peppa and Kale's sudden interest in him grabs her interest.

"Just learning that attack, as saiyans we are built to fight, adapt, and evolve. Learning our opponents attacks comes naturally for us with the right aptitude" Peppa educates Kale in a mentoring tone.

"So you can see an attack and as long as you understand how they do it you can learn it?" Caulifla gives Peppa a starstrucked look. Peppa just raises an eyebrow and nods his head.

"That's the gist of it. However, Toppo's attack isn't really my thing. I prefer using ki to enhance my speed and physical attacks unlike my cousin who uses ki based energy attacks instead" Peppa clenches and unclenches his right fist looking back at the fight. Goku takes the blasts. He is pummeled into the ground and dragged into a pile of rocks by Toppo's line of fire. Toppo lands in front of Jiren who turns his head away disinterested.

"I'll let the five selected members finish him" Toppo informs Jiren. Jiren looks over at Toppo with respect. "We will temporarily retreat and save our stamina" Toppo suggests to Jiren respectfully. They disappear from the battlefield. Peppa turns his head to the ground. It cracks before him. Caulifla and Kale eye it as well. Peppa walks protectively in front of them with a cautious look ready to fight. Caulifla and Kale notice again Peppa comes to their aid despite being an enemy. Goku breaks through the ground saying ow, over and over. Peppa frowns annoyed.

"Jeez, not even a warning" Goku mutters out loud.

"And this surprises you? Really? Given the gravity of what's on the line" Peppa scuffs really annoyed with Goku's level of intelligence.

"Hey you! Did you come after Kale while she is down? You rotten bastard!" Caulifla stands protectively in front of Kale.

"Wait, I got blown away!" Goku holds his hands out with a silly face. Peppa stepped forward to say something then Goku, Caulifla, Kale, and Peppa turn to the right sensing powerful cluster of ki. Five Pride Troopers from Universe 11 stand on top of a pillar looking down at the saiyans like they are evil doers and their heroic champions of justice coming to enforce the law.

"Who are you guys?" Goku asks. Peppa looks over at Goku with a dumbfounded look.

"Really? Their Pride Troopers of Universe 11 you moron!" Peppa scolds shaking his head looking back up at them.

"Indeed you are right! I'm Kahseral!" he proclaims. Kahseral is humanoid, resembling an Earthling in appearance. His skin has a tan hue and his head is shaved. Part of his face is cybernetic, including an ear, and he has a robotic eye which is red. He has a communication device attached to his other ear. Kahseral wears a red beret and a sleeveless green tunic with gold trimmings and green armbands with gold trimmings. He also wears a belt with a silver buckle and dark pants. His boots are black and white. He has also been seen to put a pair of sunglasses at an occasion. He wore Pride Troopers' standard uniform when they arrive at the Tournament of Power.

"Tupper!" another proclaims striking a very queer pose. Tupper is a muscular humanoid with teal skin, dark blue hair, and a mustache and beard. He wears the standard uniform of the Pride Troopers. Peppa just face palms himself shaking his head in embarrassment.

"Zoiray!" Zoiray is a small, impish creature with purple skin and a pair of outwardly curved horns. He wears the standard Pride Trooper uniform.

"Cocotte!" Like all of the other Pride Troopers, Cocotte has a red tracksuit to match the uniform. She is a humanoid with very long, dark pink hair, and her skin is a very light pink color as well. Her eyes are lime green, and she has bright green earrings that hang from her pointed ears.

"Kettol!" Kettol is a humanoid amphibian-like member of the Pride Troopers.

"WE ARE THE PRIDE TROOPERS!" they yell out in unison making fighting poses. With rainbow smoke springing up behind them.

"Wow, that was hard to watch" Peppa cringes, Caulifla and Kale nodding their heads behind him with a bewildered look on their faces. Even Goku had a confused look on his face.

"Toppo said you were alone" Kahersal said.

"Hm, that girl. She is the one who defeated Vuon" Tupper comments looking at the scared Kale.

"The Pride Troopers will not forgive those who defeat our own" Kahseral proclaims. Peppa steps in front of Kale and Caulifla with his arms still crossed.

"You want the girls you'll have to go through me first" Peppa smiles wickedly. Kale blushed while Caulifla grunts.

"Excuse you but we don't need your protection we are fully capable of fighting for ourselves!" Caulifla scolds Peppa.

"Never said you were, but you owe me that fight and there just my warm up before our fight" Peppa smirks looking over at Caulifla. Caulifla smiles shaking her head amused.

"FINE! By my sworn friend Toppo's orders, we shall dispose of you four!" Kahseral orders.

"Hold it, I'm your opponent right?" Goku yells up to the Pride Troopers.

"Goku, this is a battle royal it doesn't matter when we fight you moron" Peppa scolds again shaking his head annoyed. Goku frowns.

"You hear that it will be dangerous, so stay back" Goku orders the girls to hang back.

"Don't be stupid! You two are not taking on such fun targets yourselves!" Caulifla scolds Goku.

"But she's…" Goku looks at Kale who ducks behind Caulifla.

"I don't like him" Kale mutters.

"She'll be fine. I believe in Kale" Peppa interrupts. Kale blushes again.

"Sis, I know he is supposed to be our enemy but I like that one" Kale whispers to Caulifla. Caulifla smirks.

"Screw that! Kale isn't so weak that she needs your pity right Peppa?" Caulifla walks behind Kale and pushes her forward. Peppa smiles, the girls already forming an emotional attachment to him to his benefit. "I'm proud she is my protegee" Caulifla exclaims.

"And with my guidance she will be a saiyan that will be feared throughout the known Multiverse" Peppa said with evil intent. Kale blushes.

"You both are proud?" Kale blinks.

"Let's do this Kale!" Peppa says with a sinister tone.

"Yeah, you got some rest and recovered your stamina right?" Caulifla asks Kale.

"Y-yes!" Kale says proudly. Goku smiles. Elsewhere…

"Surprise lighting attack!" Master Roshi hurls a twin yellow beams with lighting around it ensnaring the Preecho who is a modified humanoid with well-defined body. He has facial structures somewhat resembling that of a mammalian carnivore.

"What is this attack?" Preecho screams.

"Can't move can you? Off course I can't move either" Master Roshi explains. "But…" then on que Tien hovers down making a triangle symbol with his hands.

"New ki blast cannon!" Tien yells out. Tien fires a powerful ki blast that knocks Preecho of Universe 3 off the arena. Master Roshi sits down cross legged on the ground, letting out a sigh. Tien lands next to him.

"You alright Master Roshi?" Tien asks him with a concerned look.

"That's our Tien. You saved me" Master Roshi replies.

"Master Roshi! Tien!" Gohan yells out dropping from the sky. "Where are the others?" Gohan looks around concerned.

"Well, we got split up when that saiyan girl went on her rampage" Master Roshi explains. Piccolo lands on a pillar of rocks looking down at them.

"Piccolo!" Gohan rejoices. "For now, we should gather all our members. Find the other-"

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Frieza walks up on a hill above Piccolo dragging Murichim in the palm of his left hand looking down at the other Z Warriors.

"Frieza! That is my target! No stealing!" Vegeta yells out dropping behind Frieza.

"First come first served Vegeta" Frieza teases playfully. Frieza drops him then smacks him off the arena with his tail. Vegeta just grunts annoyed.

"That leaves No.17 and…" Tien speaks.

"Dad…" Gohan cuts Tien off. The Zeno's update their godpad with the recent eliminations.

"There goes another one" one Zeno tells the other. "More and more our dropping out" the other replies.

"The warriors are probably beginning to tire" the Grand Priest explained.

"Where's Goku?" Zeno asked. "Oh look!" the other one pointed out. "He's getting attacked!" Zeno said overly excited. "Yeah he is getting attacked!" the other one replied. Goku had Tupper on his back controlling his weight making him even heavy for Goku and difficult to break free from his grip. While Tupper increases his weight while Zoiray turns into a twister slamming into Goku's gut. Caulifla fights Kettol throwing a series of lightning fast punches but he dodges them to Caulifla's frustration.

"Stop dodging and fight me!" Caulifla yells at him leaping after him.

"Focus less on me and more on your surroundings" Kettol warns her. Dozens upon dozens of blue orbs with lighting jump around the orbs. "There, there, there" Kettol yells out hurling them at Caulifla in waves. Caulifla runs dodging them. Kale watches worried looking around seeing Peppa fighting against Kasheral. They throw a series of punches and kicks at each other dodging the others attack. Kasheral makes a sword out of ki trying to cut down Peppa. He slices at Peppa who catches the beam with both his hands.

"Interesting! I like this attack!" Peppa smiles evilly. Kahseral flies Peppa into the side of a pillar but Peppa kicks him away. Kahseral flies back landing on the ground the same time Peppa did. Peppa held up his right hand creating a black ki saber from his hand. "Yeah, I like this. But I like to be an overachiever" Peppa uses his other hand to make a second one. Kahseral looks alarmed. Peppa dashes forward messing with Kahseral trying to over power him with his version of a dark saber. Cocotte lands on a pillar nearby laying down some rapid ki blast to try and suppress Peppa's movements.

Peppa uses his left ki saber to fend of Kahseral and his right ki saber to to deflect the ki blasts. Peppa laughs enjoying himself. Kale grits her teeth knowing Peppa is already busy fighting two warriors on his own so he wont be able to help Caulifla. Kale realized it was up to her as she leaps into the fray to help Caulifla. Cocotte sees Kale running in to help Caulifla. So she leaps up jumping from pillar to pillar closing in on Kale. Kahseral and Peppa cross swords. Peppa's left hand and Kahseral's right hand. Peppa eyes Cocotte making a beeline for Kale. Peppa quickly brings up his right hand and fires a ki blast sending Kahseral slamming into a pillar.

"Thanks for the technique!" Peppa powers-up and glides forward yelling out to Kale to watch out, but he is too slow as Kale gets trapped in Cocotte Zone, an orb of light. Cocotte lands on top of a pillar in front of Kale.

"That's another dimension I've made. You will never be able to escape!" Cocotte informs the frightened Kale. Kale pounds on the orb of light unable to escape. Peppa appears above the orb and uses his ki saber to try and crack the orb but his ki saber breaks instead. Peppa's feet hit the ground. He circles the orb eyeing Kale. Peppa stops on her right side looking up at Cocotte holding his hands out in a gesture.

"Impressive attack" Peppa said with annoyance. Kahseral lands on a pillar of rocks towering over Cocotte glaring at Peppa who stole his Justice Saber technique.

"Impressive as ever! Cocotte, The Dimensional Illusionist" Kahseral praises her. Peppa just smirks.

"Bro get me out of here!" Kale yells out in fear.

"Already on it" Peppa confidently says. Kale smiles softly at Peppa's back feeling relieved and in debt once more to him.

"But using five Pride Troopers to take care of only four enemies seems like a waste" Kahseral crosses his arms and closes his one good eye.

"Riiight? Because you guys are doing so well against us?" Kahseral opens his eyes annoyed with Peppa's arrogance as he points to two Pride Troopers taking on Goku evenly, then points to Caulifla who dodges with minimum effort on her part. "Takes two or more of you weaklings to challenge us and we haven't even powered-up yet!" Peppa laughs with confidence. "From my point of view, it will take more than five of you to take us down! Were SAIYANS!" Peppa yells out with pride and overconfidence.

A clear aura flared all around Peppa with lighting flowing around his body. Kale smiles. Goku and Caulifla sense Peppa's power surpasses that of a Super Saiyan 2 and continues to climb higher going beyond even Super Sayian 3 in his base form. This confused them. How was his base form this strong. Peppa stood there with darker hair and more defined spikes with lighting sparking all around him. Peppa's muscles were ripped and clearly defined through his form fitted jumpsuit.

Peppa quickly teleported above Kahseral and kicks him across his face. Kahseral goes flying off the pillar and face first into the dirt. Peppa lands back on the ground laughing.

"See what I mean?" Peppa laughs like a maniac, but making his point. Kahseral gets to one knee giving Peppa a scorned look.

"Unbelievable" Kahseral says out loud. "You got in front of me without me sensing it" Kahseral said astonished.

"Yeah, because I'm that fast!" Peppa boast in his raw speed. "Now I'm going to take all of you out" Peppa lets out a wicked laugh.

"Take us out? Ha, that's rich!" Kahseral laughs at Peppa who gives him a cold stare. Kahseral raises both his hand and makes twin Justice Sabers out of his ki like Peppa did with each arm. "This worked for you" he mocks him.

"Making weapons out of energy is a very useful ability to me" Peppa brings up his Dark Sabers holding them out as his aura blazes around him. Kahseral charges Peppa. They clash sabers. Peppa laughs in his face mocking him then jumps up on top of a pillar looking down at him smiling.

"Justice Bomber!" Kahseral holds up his ki saber and turns it into a ball of ki he hurls at Peppa. Peppa powers down with a wicked smile. He holds out his hands and takes the attack as the ball hits him and explodes.

"BRO!" Kale yells out to him.

"Kahseral is a battle professional who's conquered many planets" Belmod, the God of Destruction for Universe 11 tells Heles casually much to her annoyance. She stands up waving her fist at Belmod.

"Well my saiyan has destroyed planets and wiped out whole races! He is not one to be messed with!" Heles defends Peppa lovingly taking her seat again looking back at the fight puffing up her chest. "No, one mocks my warriors" she says outloud.

"Well he can focus his energy to form weapons!" Belmod replies.

"Yeah? So what? Thanks to him now MY warrior can!" Heles laughs outloud. Belmod just gives a sinister look.

"That takes care of one" Kahseral walks the area. The smoke clears and is seen Peppa standing on the ground his arms crossed with a wicked smile. Kahseral looks shocked Peppa could take that attack and look unfazed.

"Justice Bomber? Could you be anymore lame?" Peppa laughs.

"This guy is getting heavier!" Goku yells out. A ki beam rips across the sky and strikes Tupper in the back.

"Get off of him already" Korn walks up behind Tupper. Korn keeps shooting Tupper in the back. Tupper looks back at Korn then lets Goku go and jumps away landing next to Zoiray.

"You ok Tupper?" Zoiray asks.

"That guy is ruthless" Tupper looks over at Korn. Goku breaks free from the ground.

"Thanks again Korn" Goku puts his right hand on his hip and raises his left hand up smiling at him. Korn nods.

"Looks like these guys need another taste of my Justice Spin" Zoiray smiles.

"Enough of the Justice crap already" Korn holds up his right hand. "On my lead Goku!" Korn commands. Goku nods holding up his hand getting ready to fire ki blast alongside Korn. They fire ki blast into the twister which deflects the ki blast right back at them.

"Come on Tupper" Zoiray encourages. Tupper flips into a wheel and goes on the attack jumping into the twister.

"Double Pride Spin" they both say in unison. Tupper gets launched out the twister aims right for Korn gives a stern look. Goku brings up his hands to block the dust. Once the dust settles he sees Tupper sitting in a crater with a grin on his face. Goku narrows his eyes at him. The ground shakes as Korn lifts up Tupper with both hands and a strained face.

"Time to say good-bye Tupper-Wheel" Korn gives him a hard toss. Tupper rolls to a stop at the edge of the arena much to his relief.

"I stopped..." Tupper lets out a sigh then a ki blast from Korn hits the ground and breaks under Tupper. Grand Priest announces his elimination. The Zenos update the Godpad. Zoiray runs to the edge yelling out to Tupper.

"Your next" Korn tells Zoiray coldly. He turns around to see Goku and Korn staring at him. Zoiray spins kicking up a dust cloud obscuring their vision and gets away. Meanwhile, Kahseral tries using the double sabers against Peppa who effortlessly dodges the saber strikes. Peppa once again catches the saber with both hands. Peppa spins him around like he did with Frost then tosses him away.

"General, they got Tupper" a voice breaks through the cybernetic comms built into the faceplate on the side of Kahseral's face. Kahseral raises his hand making a ki ball. Peppa leans forward powering-up more with an amused smile.

"We'll finish this later" Kahseral he throws the ball to the ground kicking up a dust cloud making his escape. Peppa just blinks, then turns his head and spits.

"Kale…" Peppa looks around remembering Kale's plight. Caulifla is starting to get worn out from dodging. She gets hit by a few of the orbs getting injured.

"Sis!" Kale yells out worried punching the orb of light but getting nowhere. "Bro where are you?" Kale looks around unable to find him. Kale turns back to see Kasheral and Kettol joined Cocotte. Now it became a three on one with one trapped. Kale did not like this at all. She was afraid.

"General?" Kettol looked confused.

"Change of plans" Kahseral tells them.

"What's wrong?" Cocotte asks. A twister appears next to them. Zoiray stops spinning looking at his team.

"Everyone Tupper's down!" Zoiray informs them.

"Curses" Kahseral spits out. "Since we are a man down, focus on the two we can take out!" Kahseral orders. Caulifla falls weakly to one knee and Kale just looks at the Pride Troopers that had assembled to knock them off. Her face strains under the enormous overwhelming odds. They stare at the weakened Caulifla and the entrapped Kale. Then Kahseral looked up to see Peppa leap in the air and land in front of Kale and to the left hand of Caulifla.

"Where not through yet" Peppa scolds the Pride Troopers. Peppa raises his power once more with a sharp clear defined aura pulsing with immense power and lighting around him.

"Bro!" Kale said with relief.

"What took you so long?" Caulifla playfully asks Peppa.

"I was having fun learning a new trick" Peppa grins with wicked intent. Kahseral narrows his eyes at Peppa.

"Cocotte gives us a dome! Don't let the other warriors get close" Kasheral orders his team in a cold calculated tone.

"Roger, Cocotte Zone, max!" Cocotte raises her right hand. A dimensional energy flows from her hand. Peppa watches the space distort around him, Caulifla, and Kale. further away Korn and Goku look over to see a giant dome of space distortion.

"What is that?" Goku asked in an alarmed tone. Inside the dome Caulifla is relentlessly pummeled by Kettol's blue orbs as she screams in agony.

"Sis! Bro!" Kale yells out. Even Peppa was moving in place using his Dark Sabers to slice the orbs in two to as they dispersed. Goku and Korn land next to the dome. Korn throws some powerful punches but they just vibe off the dome.

"Damn, there trapped" Korn backs up frustrated. He tries to fire some ki blast but they had no effect. Goku tries to use his Instant Transmission to get inside but finds he can't teleport in.

"I can't sense their energy in there" Goku said in an alarmed tone. Korn looks at Goku then back at the dome and tries to hit it harder to no effect.

"What is this thing?" Korn demands.

"Looks like there's another dimension in there" Goku explains to Korn. Caulifla staggers weakly in the dome next to Peppa who wipes sweat from his brow. He looks over at Caulifla and then back at Kale.

"Don't worry I'll get us out of here" Peppa nods to the girls looking at each of them and straight ahead.

"As a warrior I am unwilling to use such tactics. But we don't have no choice" Kahseral glares at Peppa reminding him of his rather shady tactics so far.

"Whatever it takes to win right" Peppa smirks tilting his head and does a mocking gesture. "By the way no prison she makes can stop god" Peppa says in a omenus tone. Caulifla and Kale look over to Peppa. The Pride Troopers just glare at Peppa.

"Zoiray, finish the girl-"

"Not while I'm on guard" Peppa powers-up again shaking the dome with his raw power much to their shock, Peppa's voice echoing through the air. Zoiray makes another twister.

"Bro!" Kale cries out to him. Peppa just smiles taking a defensive stance.

"Kale, I'll protect both of you" Peppa confidently told them. They gave concerned looks to him. "I am a saiyan after all and this is what it means to be a saiyan Kale. We live for moments like this!" Peppa says in an insane but excited tone. Caulifla stands next to Peppa.

"I'll protect my protegee" Caulifla looks over at Kale fighting back against the wind then looks over at Peppa. "And my friends" Caulifla smiles at him. They both nod looking at the opponents before them. Caulifla dashes forward punching the twister only to get blown back. Kale yells out to her. Peppa holds up hand.

"Disappear" Peppa fires his infamous ki blast. The twister splits the beam and disperses all around. Peppa lowers his hand narrowing his eyes. "How annoying" Peppa scuffs.

"I'm nothing but a burden for Sis and Bro" Kale gives into her self-pity. The twister gets closer and closer to Peppa and Caulifla who can't seem to come up with a counter attack. "This pathetic me...I'm sick of it! I am a saiyan to!" tears run down Kale's cheek as she starts to show the same pride in her race as she has seen Peppa do. "I AM A SAIYAN!" Kale yells out powering-up.

A beam breaks through the orb and flies over Caulifla and Peppa's head slamming into the twister and knocking Zoiray to the ground. Caulifla and Peppa look behind them to see the orb crack as Kale stands in her Legendary Super Saiyan form but a much smaller version but more importantly in complete control of her raw power. Peppa and Caulifla stare in amazement.

"Is this the real me?" Kale looks over to Caulifla who looks over at Peppa awaiting his opinion.

"Kale?" Peppa and Caulifla walk up to her.

"Sis? Bro?" Kale blinks at them.

"She recognizes us!" Caulifla playfully punches Peppa in the arm.

"Yes I do!" Kale says with pride.

"Way to go Kale!" Peppa says with esteemed pride in his voice but then he frowns wishing it could have been this way with Garlik.

"Your not going berserk and your in complete control of your energy!" Caulifla congratulated her. Kale looked very pleased with herself. "Off course I knew you always had it in you!" Caulifla reassures her. Peppa looks at her foundly and smiles thinking "The Power of Love…" Peppa lets out a bittersweet sigh.

"Sis…" Kale looks foundly at Caulifla. "Bro" Kale looks over at him. Peppa blinks realizing they are both looking at him. "Thank you both for believing in me" Kale smiles.

"Dammit, no fear!" Kahseral yells out. Caulifla, and Peppa turn around remembering the Pride Troopers were behind them. Kale just blinks forgetting the peril they were in. "Her hair color just changed that's all!" Kahseral yells out. "Let's attack together!" he orders the Pride Troopers. They agreed to strike a pose and yell out in one accord "United Justice Stream!" they fire a green, blue, yellow, and purple ki blast at them. The beams combine and become a bright orange beam.

"Here it comes! You ready guys?" Caulifla asks turning into Super Saiyan 2. Kale powers up charging a ki attack along with Caulifla. Peppa gages the Pride Trooper's combined power and Kale and Caulifla's power to be slightly stronger than the average Super Saiyan 2 level then holds out his right hand with a wicked smile. As a red orb appears before his palm. They fired as their three beams hit the United Justice Beam.

Everyone yelling on both sides. Kahseral orders the Pride Troopers to let out their max power. The beam overpowers the saiyans beam.

"Kale and dig in!" Caulifla orders. "Peppa your our friend! Were with you till the end!" Caulifla yells out. When Peppa heard those words, it was like a knife to the heart. He felt tremendous guilt and he felt the bond of their love.

"Yes! Were with you! Were saiyans to!" Kale powers up to the legendary Super Saiyan form and increases the intensity of her attack. Peppa having felt love and remembering West Supreme Kai and his kin back on new planet Soho made him feel weak and vulnerable. He dug deep giving in to his anger and powered-up further and increased the intensity of his Disappear ki attack. Peppa's power at this moment was equivalent to that of a Super Saiyan God in his heightened base form. Their ki blast was pushing back the Pride Trooper's ki blast with ease.

"Were doing it guys! This is ultra super!" Caulifla said victoriously. Peppa just wanted the fight to be over so he would not have to hear anymore friendship speeches. This is what Korn was concerned about Peppa developing feelings. It'll only make it that much harder to defeat them and witness them getting erased like with what he saw with Universe 9. "You two! Your not leaving me behind! Let's finish this!" Caulifla powered up more making her beam even stronger.

Their beams wrap around one another and rip through the United Justice Beam. Cocotte raises a dimensional shield around her while the other Pride Troopers get hit with the beam. Kahseral, Kettol, and Zoiray get swallowed up and smashed the dimensional barrier and knocked them right off the arena. Goku and Korn watched startled. The Zenos update the Godpad after seeing those three fly off the edge.

"Three from Universe 11 dropped out" one of the Zeno replies. "Ooh" the other Zeno said. The dome cracks as the energy disperses. When the smoke clears Super Saiyan two Caulifla walks side by side with Legendary Super Saiyan form Kale, and Peppa next to her.

"Sorry to worry you guys" Caulifla apologies. Goku and Korn stand there.

"You had me worried there" Korn mocks Peppa.

"Nothing I couldn't handle" Peppa teases his cousin.

"We knocked three of them off so show some gratitude" Caulifla boast in their accomplishment.

"Is she okay like that?" Korn expressed in a concerned tone. Peppa went to answer but Caulifla cuts him off.

"Yeah, she has this ultra super power completely under control" Caulifla informs them. Korn looks at Kale with doubt then over at Peppa and frowns.

"Thought you were with the team?" Peppa casually asks Korn.

"There fine, plus I couldn't leave you to have all the fun with Universe 11 now could I?" Korn grins. Kale lets out a deep sigh shrinking down and returning to normal. Caulifla catches her in her ars before she falls over.

"Looks like she is tired after all" Goku notes. Korn catches Peppa giving the girls a concerned look. Korn bites his lip.

"I'm safe here! Nobody can attack me!" Cocotte says out loud. The saiyans look over to her.

"Oh I forgot about her. Disappear!" Peppa holds out his right hand and fires a powerful ki blast hitting Cocotte Zone and sends her flying off the arena. Peppa smiles wickedly looking up at the stands toward Universe 11 at Belmod who is in utter shock he lost five of his Pride Troopers.

"The initial fight is over. It's time for the powerful warriors, the fighting will get more intense here on out" the Grand Priest informs the Zenos. Peppa throws a tired Kale over his shoulders as Caulifla and him walk away.

"You okay with letting us go?" Caulifla asks Goku.

"I can tell you two are going to get alot stronger our fight will be then!" Goku says with excitement.

"Just remember their saving me a fight to" Peppa scolds Goku. Korn watches Peppa and the girls walk away. Korn is left feeling uneasy about Peppa's sudden protectiveness he finds it inappropriate given the gravity of the situation.

"Don't blame us for what happens! Lets go Peppa" Caulifla orders. Peppa follows with Kale over his back. Korn just shakes his head frustrated. Korn turns and walks away. Goku looks over to him. Korn stops looks over to Goku and they both give each other a respectful nod and part ways. Korn looks up to see Brianne on a rock pillar looking down at him. She nods lovingly to him. She is pleased with the way he is conducting himself and how he is representing Universe 2.


	9. The Power of Love Explodes!

**The Power of Love Explodes! Universe 2 Attacks!**

Zeno scrolls through the Godpad checking the current status of the participating universe. The current standing is Universe 2 has suffered no dropouts. Universe 3 has suffered three dropouts. Universe 4 has three dropouts. Universe 6 has no dropouts. Universe 7 has two dropouts. Universe 9 has been erased. Universe 10 only has four warriors remaining and finally Universe 11 only has four warriors left.

"Hm, they kinda of decreased" Brianne says deep in thought resting her right hand on her chin.

"Yeah they have" a mysterious voice answers back.

"Our saiyan companions don't mess around" another voice chimes in.

"Agreed! We better start doing our part to before they burn themselves out we may need them in the more challenging fights ahead" the first mysterious voices chimes back in. Brianne smiles sweetly.

"Sanka! Su!" she calls out commanding their attention. "Now is the time to show our power!" she winks with a sweet smile holding up her pointer finger. Goku races through the arena seeing No.17 fighting with Dr. Paparoni.

Dr. Paparoni has dark purple skin, pointy ears, white curly hair cut in the shape of a Mohawk, and a matching goatee. He wears a monocle, a white suit with a red neckerchief, and carries a brown staff with a golden end, and a blue orb that sits on top.

"Warriors! Attention!" Brianne calls out to everyone. Zirloin and Jimeze were fighting with Dyspo and Toppo when they heard the maidens call and stopped fighting to depart to the maidens side.

Vikal was fighting against Pancea a large green robotic with large torso and tiny legs.

Vikal stops the fight and flies away calling over to Korn who was fending off attacks from both Botamo and Maji Kayo a shining blue jelly-like humanoid with purple eyes who can effortlessly change his shape.

Maji Kayo has a formless jelly-like state, a short and slim form like an infant but he changes into a large muscular form while fighting. He can also change his body parts individually as he sees fit to aid him during battle. Korn blasts them both away with a ki blast in each hand falling back confused.

"Hey isn't that your universe on the move?" Caulifla asks Peppa who pokes his head out between two rock pillars with his arms crossed. He leans against the rock cool like while Kale rest asleep against a pillar exhausted. Caulifla down on one knee recovering from her injuries she got from fighting the Pride Troopers.

"Yeah, I dunno what their doing" Peppa says cautiously.

"Aren't you going to go rally up with them?" Caulifla asks him.

"No, my place is here till you two recover your strength someone has to watch your back, plus I like to do my own thing and my team has their own thing" Peppa says coldly.

"Whoops! Huh?" Goku stops racing around looking for Jiren when he see Brianne on the pillar overlooking the arena. Next to Brianne on her right is Sanka and on Brianne left is Su. she asks if they are ready. They nod.

"This stuff is best done up high!" Sanka says with excitement.

"Yes! The time has come! Now that our saiyans have cleared the way" Pell yells out in excitement!

"And now lovely flowers shall bloom on the battlefield!" Heles stands up raising her right hand in the air and the left hand across her chest.

"Huh, lovely flowers?" Beerus gives a bored uninterested look.

"What are you saying all of a sudden?!" Champa yells out with his arms in the air toward Heles. Piccolo, Gohan, Master Roshi, and Tien watch Sanka, Brianne, and Su on the pillar confused.

"What is this about?" Goku asks walking forward with Vegeta shadowing him from a high pillar.

"I am a warrior of Universe 2, Brianne De Château!" she turns sideways smirking.

"Sanka Ku!" she puts her hands together and lifts up her right leg smiling.

"Su Roas!" she smiles sweetly with her fists up playfully.

"Let it bloom! Let it ring!" The song of love and victory!" Brianne says in a jubilant tone. Vikal, Jimeze, and Zirloin show up at the base of the pillar with there hand raised in praise. Korn just stands there off to the side blinking. Peppa just face palms himself shaking his head in embarrassment.

"What are they doing? Are they trying to get themselves knocked off?" Peppa just taps his forehead against the side of a rock pillar.

"Come on Korn-sama!" Vikal encourages Korn to join the group but Korn puts up his hand shaking his head no really quickly. "The Song of Love and Victory" they chant outloud.

"Now it's time to transform!" Brianne says outloud. A purple heart felt light surrounds Brianne, than a blue sparkling light around Sanka Ku, and golden yellow light around Su Roas. a blinding purple light shines over the arena for all to see. Korn crosses his arms walking out into the opening near Goku. There paths crossing once more.

"Yo Korn! That's your universe right? Are they powering-up?" Goku asks him. Korn just shrugs looking up at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Looks more like a recital then powering-up" Beerus scuffs.

"Silence!" Heles yells back to him. "This is the ritual!" Heles holds out her hands toward Beerus. "The fighting spirit of of the Universe 2 warriors!" Heles proclaims with pride.

"Is that true Peppa?" Caulifla gives Peppa a questionable look. Peppa frowns looking back at the light. A ki blast flies over Goku and Korn's head hitting the rock where the three maidens where. Peppa and Korn eyes widen in shock. Pell and Heles stare down from the stands in shock. Sour shows no emotion or interest.

"How vulgar! Who dares!" Heles says with anger. No.17 drops down behind Korn and Goku with his left hand over his right wrist still smoking from releasing energy from the palm of his hand. Korn glares at him.

"That was cold man" Korn scolds No.17 who just glares at him.

"No.17 did you just do that?" Goku asks him.

"They were wide open. What's the problem?" No.17 stares blankly at Goku.

"My cousin would do the same thing" Korn scuffs at No.17 who pays him no attention.

"Didn't you hear they were going to transform?" Goku pouts.

"Transform?" No.17 gives an uninterested look.

"Hey!" Brianne, Sansa Ku, and Su Roas run up on No.17. "Listen! Every part of the transformation process has meaning!" the three girls yell at him. "How could you interrupt?" Brianne demands. "And you Korn! Your suppose to protect us what was that?!" Brianne looks over at Korn who jaw drops with a silly grin. Korn rubs the back of his head embarrassed.

"I get that feeling!" Toppo yells out running up on them sliding in front of the girls puffing his chest out to No.17. Peppa stands there in his hiding spot with the girls his shoulders shoulshed and twitching eye.

"What is this a talent show recital or a tournament to decide the fate of our universes? How can they be so coy with everything" Peppa runs his right hand down his face groaning.

"For a warrior to assume a pose is justice! That was disrespectful you swine!" Toppo scods No.17 who just stands there blinking. Korn's jaw dropped with twitching right eye at Toppo making what he considered embarrassing justice poses his big booty shaking in front of Korn to his disgust.

"Look, lets just let them transform fully" Goku recommends to No.17 who just gives him a cold blank stare. No.17 puts his hands to his side and gestures for the ladies to continue.

"Thank you for understanding" Brianne tells him. No.17 just walks off. Brianne looks at Korn. "Protect us right this time!" she scolds him. Korn just scowls at her.

"You wouldn't need protecting if you didn't stand in the open making our whole universe one big target" Korn says under his voice. Toppo does a front flip and runs off.

"We wont hold back" Brianne and the others say running back to there spot on the pillar.

"That's fine, transform to your heart's content!" Toppo yells over his shoulder as he runs.

"I can't believe we just witnessed that…" Peppa turned his head away completely bewildered and embarrassed.

"Yeah, if they weren't your universe I bet you would have blasted them all off the arena right?" Caulifa pokes him giggling. Peppa grins with approval and holds up his thumb.

"Now show us your full power!" Goku cheers. No.17 sits on a rock a fair distance behind Goku. Korn keeps an eye on the maiden scanning for anymore surprise attacks.

"OKAY!" the girls yells back to Goku.

"That idiot! He's supposed to eliminate his enemies before they go full power" Beerus comments from the stands annoyed.

"It can't be helped. Its Goku after all" Krillin replies to Beerus.

"Once again then!" Heles coughs and orders the maidens to try once more. "And now lovely flowers shall bloom on the battlefield!" Heles recites once more. The girls once again go through the motions and introductions.

"Seriously?" Peppa mutters to himself shaking his head as he watches. Vikal and the others chant the song of love and victory. Korn just stands there arms at his side feeling uncomfortable.

"Sending love and happiness to all!" Brianne transforms into the fat Ribranne. Peppa turns his head almost vomiting in his mouth at the puget site that the beautiful Brianne turned herself into.

"That's a transformation?" Caulifla looks over to Peppa who looked dumbstruck.

"I guess so…" Peppa replies sullenly.

"Howl the wild roar of love!" Sanka Ku yells out transforming into Kakunsa.

"Ok, that transformation is decent" Peppa comments.

"With dreams and magic, the strike of love!" Su Roas yells out transforming into Rozie.

"What are they superheroes?" Korn's jaw dropped in utter dismay.

"Transformation complete!" They all yell out.

"Jeez, I hope I never see anything like that again" Peppa and Korn both said outloud in their respective places in the arena.

"This is the greatest form of Universe 2 warriors" Heles proclaims.

"Is that true? Are they stronger than you?" Caulifla looks over to Peppa and asks him.

"What? No way! I am way more powerful than that ridiculous farce!" Peppa boasts proudly. Goku looks over to Korn.

"So is that-"

"Nope, I'm a Super Saiyan Rose! What do you think" Korn blushes turning his head away. "Heles hasn't seen Peppa and I truly cut loose. If she knew what we were capable of she'd sing a different song of praise" Korn tells Goku confidently.

"Their mortal level may not be sufficient but their love level is the highest in the universe!" Heles adamantly proclaims. Peppa's eyes widened when he gauged the power of the maidens and found it lacking.

"Peppa what is it?" Caulifla saw a sweat drop go down the side of Peppa's face. He turned his head away looking stressed out. Caulifla looked over to Korn and saw him going pale in the face.

"Sufficient mortal level is an understatement…" Peppa scuffs realizing he and Korn will have to literally carry their universe on their shoulders.

"If this is the height of their power level then at this rate…" Korn clenched his fist flashing back to the erasure of Universe 9. "No, Peppa and I have to win no matter what…" Korn mutters to himself. The maidens of love did a cute and sexy pose that excited the Zenos and Vikal, Zirloin, and Jimeze. Even Pell looked excited over the physical expression of their love.

"Dirty old man…no wonder he sought us out…" Korn mutters to himself. Korn glanced passed Pell to see even the stoic Sour who normally had a blank emotionless expression looked on with a very subtle smile.

"Beautiful, your beautiful maidens!" Pell yells out overjoyed feeling good about his universes chances to win all of a sudden. After all he had the maidens of love, their knights, and the saiyans themselves. However, Korn didn't share the same confidence.

"They were cuter before their transformation" Korn mutters to himself.

"Bravo, that is truly justice!" Toppo says with a blush. Korn notices some warriors both in the arena and in the stands took a liking to the maidens of love.

"Huh, so that kinda of transformation exist" Goku takes a fighting stance joined by Vegeta and No.17 who sits on a rock wondering if it's ok to fight yet.

"Now, lets see your power" No.17 gets to his feet ready to fight. Korn stared at No.17 unable to get a read on him let alone sense his power. This perplexed and confused him since he did not know No.17 was an android.

"Here we go!" Ribranne announces.

"Let this emotion…" Vikal, Zirloin, and Jimeze say out loud.

"Reach you!" Ribrianne makes a heart symbol with her hand. Ribranne did a dance that formed a heart out of energy. She floated up with it then started to poke it really fast sending little hearts around the arena. Peppa stood there with a twitching eye.

"You have got to be kidding me" Peppa just stood a ghast.

"Yup, we're getting erased…" Korn mutters to himself.

"What a foul odor" Frieza mutters to himself. Other warriors like Obuni a humanoid being with green skin and long, white hair, Cabba, and others just stood their bewildered blushes on their faces. The hearts started to explode in pink dust. Korn just tilts his head confused.

"The Light of Love" Heles says in a sweet and pleasing voice. "Once bewildered by its sweet aroma it's all over!" Heles says proudly. Korn just glances up at her then back at the warriors around the arena.

"Will see" Korn mutters to himself.

"Unable to resist you will just burn" Heles informs everyone with a bittersweet viciousness. Korn saw Universe 10 warriors who had been knocked out completely enthralled by the maidens of love. Goku was dodging the exploding hearts. Frieza went unaffected. Korn had raised his barrier to protect himself. Peppa was letting the love he felt be turned inward for love of himself. Other warriors were dodging the exploding hearts, jumping through the pink mist and keeping themselves focussed.

"Par, looks like our training has paid off" Master Roshi flips on a pillar with his hands on his hips. His chest puffed out with pride as he goes unaffected by the allure of love. Gohan watches then suddenly gives the orders to the Universe 7 warriors to fight on their own independently. They each run off encouraging the other to not get knocked off. The fights start back up. Each of the Universe 7 warriors pairing off against warriors from other universes.

"How are our gifts of love?" Ribrianne asks to everyone laughing in a mocking tone. The arena is full of pink smoke and fights breaking out everywhere.

"Universe 2 was hiding a real nusanice of a power on top of them bringing saiyans of their own" Beerus had a very displeased look about him.

"They look bizarre, but they really shaken up the tournament" Champa notes.

"Preciously, the true strength by their lovely presence" Heles told everyone in a loving tone with her eyes closed and her right hand on her chest. "Let them burn your eyes!" Heles holds out her left hand cheering on her warriors. Korn's tail starts moving around sporadically. He eyes Jiren walking toward the maidens.

"Oh great, I was afraid of this" Korn teleports a fair distance before Jiren. They glare at one another. A Heart flies at Jiren who uses his right hand to knock it out of his way casually. Jiren holds out his hand charging a ki blast. Korn quickly saw what Jiren was aiming for. "Ribrianne! Move!" Korn yells out. Korn saw the ki blast rip through the sky at the giant heart Ribrianne was using to send out the exploding hearts.

Ribrianne dodged just in time. The heart dispersed and the pink misted cleared the arena. Korn lowered his barrier looking back at Jiren. Horrified. Jiren dealt with that attack as easily as he dealt with Kale.

"Just how strong is this guy?" Korn took a defensive stance backing up. He wanted to test his power against him but Korn's reason won out instead. He rationalized that it be too soon and too dangerous to take on Jiren right now. Especially, when he is needed for a far more important task. Jiren just glares at him lowering his right hand and crossing it with his left.

"That is a stupid attack Universe 2" Vegeta tells Ribrianne turning into a Super Saiyan aiming his right hand at her. "Don't tell me this is your full power after making me wait so long. I do hope your saiyans put up a better fight" Vegeta mocks her.

"You are impatient! That was just a little greeting. The real fight starts now!" Ribrianne tells him. Rozie and Kakunsa look down on Ribrianne floating to the ground where Vikal, Zirloin, and Jimeze ready to go on the attack with Korn landing next to him. Peppa watches from a safe distance hidden between two pillars with Caulifla and Kale.

"Universe 2! Good luck!" Ribrianne yells out. Ribrianne powers-up with a dark pink aura as her and Vegeta punch, kick, and parry one another's attacks as they fall through the air. She laughs in a mocking tone at Vegeta. Peppa just smiles. Watching realizing Ribrianne and him have that in common. Ribrianne punches Vegeta away hurling a powerful ki blast with silver points around a green ki ball. Vegeta dodges sliding back to the ground with a smile on his face. Pleased Ribrianne can at least keep up with him on a Super Saiyan level.

"Maiden's Charge!" Ribrianne curls into a ball doing a front flip till she is spinning really fast into a ball surrounded by her powerful dark pink aura. She hits the ground rolling fast toward Vegeta. Vegeta leans forward getting ready to punch her hard but she he stares at the center of Ribrianne ball he sees her fat ugly face smiling at him and he loses his nerve dodging out of the way shuttering in disgust.

"It was so gross I instinctively dodged it" Vegeta tells himself looking at his hands. Meanwhile Piccolo fights against Universe 10's Jirasen.

Jirasen looks exactly like an Earthling with pink skin, blue hair and green eyes. Jirasen wears a pair of golden bracelets on each wrist, golden earrings and a thin golden crown with a red jewel on his head. His outfit consists of a white skinny ballet-like uniform with a large purple ribbon as belt and blue boots. In fact, he looks a lot like Mister Satan's student, Caroni.

As Piccolo and Jirasen were about to attack one another Ribrianne slams into him much to Piccolo's surprise watching Jirasen go flying off the arena.

"Well that just happened" Korn blinks.

"Man, talk about hit and run" Peppa tells Caulifla as they both laugh.

"Universe 10's Jirasen has dropped out!" the Grand Priest announces.

"How could you end up as collateral damage?!" Rumsshi beats him in the back of the head with his trunk. "Time for punishment!" he continues to beat him with his trunk for his failure.

"Acceptable results" Ribrianne lands back on top of a pillar pleased. "Maiden's great victory number one!" Ribrianne does a cute pose for all to see. Zenos update the Godpad.

"What an amazing Maiden!" Zeno says to the one on the left. "That maiden is amazing!" Zeno on the right says to Zeno on the left. For the first time this catches Korn's attention. He noticed the Zeno's had different speech patterns. Korn also noticed one was right-handed and the other was left-handed. Korn's eyes widen realizing there was a difference between the two Zenos. He would have to tell Peppa about this the next time he saw him.

"Did you see the strike of love? The maiden's explosion?" Heles laughs. "Next" Heles snickers. Rozie fights Goku throwing lighting fast chops that Goku effortlessly blocks but they get faster and faster. Korn watches on amazed with her raw speed. Korn notices Goku is getting pushed back by the attacks.

"The fighting style Rozie has mastered is the Yacchina Fist" Heles beautifully informs everyone. "Her punches become sharper, stronger, and more powerful the more she attacks" Heles snickers.

"Amazing…" Peppa observes Rozie impressed. Goku jumps back, but finds himself now dodging lighting fast ki blast from the Yacchina Fist Style. "They turned into ki blast…" Peppa thinks for a moment uncrossing his arms and looking down at his clenched fist with a smile. "I get it" Peppa grins wickedly.

"Get what Peppa?" Caulifla looks back at Peppa confused.

"She channels her ki into her fist, as she raises her power so does the strength, speed, and precision of her punches and ki blast also go up. Impressive, I must say I never thought about augmenting my ki like that" Peppa smiles wickedly looking back at the fight. Caulifla just blinks at him amazed.

"Did you just…" Caulifla shakes her head. "Your aptitude at learning techniques is amazing" Caulifla looks at him impressed.

"All comes with being a saiyan" he looks at her and winks then turns his head back to the fight. Goku swipes the ki blast away. Goku went to punch one of the ki balls but it stopped before him. He stared for a moment then it hit him in the face.

"Ow…" Goku flaps his hands wildly about in pain.

"Energy manipulation, I like it" Korn studies Rozie movements very careful especially her hand and finger motions.

"Gentle and intense at times" Rozie smirks. "They're flexible attacks, like the heart of a maiden" Rozie takes on a renewed fighting stance. "Yacchina Fist Style!" Rozie gets ready to go on the attack once more.

Kakunsa uses her speed to try to slice and dice No.17 who effortlessly dodges from side to side never once removing his piercing glare from her. Despite Kakunsa fast movements she could not land a blow on No.17. Out of desperation she goes so far as to bite his arm much to his shock.

"Kaksunsa is a beast warrior with the instincts of a wild animal" Heles says with glee. "A hunter who graciously takes down any prey she sets her eyes on" Heles informs everyone in the stands with pride. No.17 flips back and kicks her away. Kaksunsa gives him a serious look.

"My fangs and claws hurt don't they?" Kaksunsa asks No.17. He just glares at her. Kaksunsa backflips into the pillar of rocks and pushes off of it. "You interrupted our transformation receive my vengeance" Kaksunsa yells out making a beeline for No.17. Korn turned his attention to their fight growing more disturbed by his inability to get a read on No.17.

"Even with continuous attacks using the rubble as footing isn't good enough to challenge No.17" Korn had to fight his urge to jump in until he got a better grasp on No.17 abilities. "Even making good use of the ruined fighting stage isn't enough against him" Korn felt his saiyan bloodlust taking over but he had to keep it in as he paced around watching the fights.

"Scratching, biting, leaping around, she is truly wild but this wont be enough. Not to beat him" Korn started to focus solely on this fight.

"The field of rubble is the perfect stage for Kaksunsa to showcase her true power" Heles proudly proclaims. "There's no escaping her relentless attacks from all directions" Heles boast. For Korn all he saw was No.17 evading all her attacks.

"At this rate he is just going to wear her out then finish her" Korn concluded. Korn became annoyed, he would have to step in to save her. The least she could do was show him No.17 real power.

"Wrong!" Heles scolds Korn looking down at him. Korn glances up at her. "Beast warriors have unparalleled stamina and never cease their assaults. Not until their prey falls" Heles educates her young warrior. Korn looks back studying the fight.

"Or until she falls" he mutters in a low voice. Kakunsa makes headway against No.17 slashing at his pant legs, his shoulder and the back of his shirt, she snickers at No.17.

"I've got you know my prey!" Kakunsa pounces on No.17 who defends by raising his light green energy absorption barrier. Pell and Heles stare on in shock. Kaksunsa has been stopped in her tracks.

"Too bad, did you think you had a chance?" No.17 says with cold callous tone.

"You pretended to be weak?" Kaksunsa asks.

"I've got some confidence in my stamina" No.17 replies. "I can't believe you fell for it though" No.17 mocks her.

"Your nothing but prey!" Kakunsa tells him.

"The prey is you" No.17 tells her coldly. No.17 spins the barrier around and shoots her up into the air leaping up after her. Korn uncrosses his arms getting ready to step in if he must to prevent Kaksunsa from being knocked off the stage.

"Later" No.17 kicks her clear across stage in mid-air. For Korn it was like watching it in slow motion. He got ready to use his Instant Transmission ability but saw something lowering his hand instead with a smile. Beerus and the others thought that would be out of bounds for sure but Vikal flew up just in time to allow Kaksunsa to rebound off of her. A Blue aura appears around Kaksunsa as she flies back toward No.17.

No.17 had surprised look on his face before Kaksunsa head butted him in the abdomen. No.17 slams into the ground kicking up dust and breaking the ground further landing into a pile of rubble.

"Vikal!" Kaksunsa nods to her as they both glide back toward the ground.

"Well done! Kakunsa sama!" Vikal congratulated her.

"It's all thanks to you. Thank you Vikal" Kakunsa tells her in a loving and sweet tone.

"No! This is my duty Kakunsa sama" Vikal blushes saying in a loving tone back.

"Oh Vikal!" Kaksunsa blushes.

"Oh Kakunsa sama" Vikal blushes deeply as they embraced in a hug.

"Really in the middle of a fight?" Korn buries his face in his hands shaking his head back and forth. "If Peppa and I fall we are so getting erased" Korn groans looking back up at the two like newlywed love birds.

"What a beautiful display of love!" Pell and Heles said with their fingers interlocked with one another.

"I'm going to be sick…" Peppa says begrudgingly.

"This is the face of Universe 2! Cooperation through love!" Heles and Pell squeal with excitement.

"Enough of the love already" Beerus says not hiding his annoyance.

"She pushed her back from out-of-bounds?!" Shin said impressed.

"The winged warriors are a problem for sure" Old Kai noted.

No.17 justs lays on the ground staring up into the void sky. Void of all display of emotions himself. Korn notices him get to his feet with a serious face. He wasn't going to mess around anymore and korn knew it.

"I'm off to support the others!" Vikal says sweetly down toward Kakunsa on the ground.

"Right! That prey is mine to finish" Kakunsa replies with a loving malice.

"Happy hunting, Kakunsa sama!" Vikal smiles and waves. No.17 dashes forward at an inhuman pace leaping through the rubble mimicking Kakunsa tactics from earlier.

"Those two idiots!" Korn put his right pointer and middle finger to his forehead allowing him to use his Instant Transmission to teleport in front of Vikal. Korn quickly pushes her out of the way with No.17 already above them. Korn's right side arm meets No.17 right side arm. Korn exerts more force pushing No.17 back. No.17 uses the momentum to backflip in mid-air but Korn overtakes him striking him overhead with both his fist sending him back down to the ground. Vikal looked surprised to be rescued by Korn.

"What?" Kakunsa looks up shocked. Korn eyes widen with sudden realization that he and No.17 moved so fast neither one realized the exchange that just took place. No.17 hit the ground sliding back standing straight up glaring at Korn.

"No fair! It's a three-on-one!" Beerus yells out.

"Korn saved Vikal! See! I told you he cared!" Pell cries out with glad expression. Korn thinks to himself why me.

"Thank you Korn sama-"

"If you want to thank me go support the others and be mindful of your damn surroundings you can be attacked at any moment" Korn scoffs not taking his eyes off of No.17. Vikal nods embarrassingly and flies away.

"Thanks for saving Vikal, Korn, but no need to be so hard on her-"

"Kakunsa focus on the opponent before you!" Korn yells out at her in a scolding tone.

"It's a good thing Korn was there. That could have been our first dropout" Sour says showing a silly expression on his face. He turns head off to the right using his left finger to scratch at his cheek. Kakunsa stares at Korn then back at No.17 dashing forward in rage. Korn drops to the ground crossing his arms watching round two of the fight.

"Curse you! How dare you hurt Vikal!" Kakunsa yells out. No.17 dashes forward slaming his knee into Kakunsa chest driving her back.

"Flyers are a nuisance and I would have taken her out if it wasn't for that saiyan of yours!" No.17 looks up meeting eyes with Korn. Kakunsa pushes No.17 off of her as they threw a series of punches and kicks at each other.

"Curse you, curse you, curse you! Your nothing but prey!" Kakunsa yells out in anger. Korn just bites his lip spitting at the ground.

"This maiden is becoming more trouble than she is worth" Korn scoffs. Korn watches Ribrianne drop from the air breaking up the fight between the two.

"A maiden's help is here Kakunsa! Oh?" Ribrianne yells out. Korn just raises his left eyebrow.

"Ribrianne, that man is my prey! Even Korn knew to stay out of my way! I'm going to get him for hurting Vikal!" Kakunsa yells at Ribrianne in anger.

"Kakunsa…" Ribrianne looks hurt then sees Korn. Their eyes meet. Korn nods his head to the right, keeping eye contact with Ribrainne. Ribrianne nods then looks back at Kakunsa. "Very well. Love is on your side, Kakunsa!" Ribrianne does a cute pose throwing up a peace sign then takes off. Kakunsa smiles viciously as her and No.17 rebound of the rubble. They were moving around so fast even Korn's eyes had trouble following all of their movements. No.17 decided to change tactics and resort to using ki orbs in his hands.

"An attack like that wont hit unless where transforming!" Kakunsa mocks him. Kakunsa eyes widen in horror. No.17 used the orb in his right hand to enlarge it with ki to crouch on top of it with the left hand free building a condensed ki orb in his right hand. "W-what?" Kakunsa looks alarmed not knowing how to respond to this tactic.

"He's using the light as a footing" Korn comments thoughtfully. That's what he was going for with his earlier attack!" Korn mutters to himself taking a step forward. "Then he is going to try to end it with his next attack!" Korn powers-up and leaps into the air.

"Is that even allowed?" Champa asks. The Grand Priest look over at the Zenos who ok it.

"Its allowed" the Grand Priest informs everyone. Kakunsa powers up with her dark blue aura. No.17 propels himself forward. No.17 uses his left hand with the condensed ki orb in it to block Kakunsa right fist.

"Your fighting style was worth studying" No.17 said with respect then fires a massive ki blast from the condensed ball. It envelops Kakunsa. She is fired clear across the stage, the beam tearing apart the ground making a path to the edge of the stage. Korn brings up ki barrier as fearlessly enters the blast grabbing Kakunsa and firing a ki blast of his own to shoot them out of the beam. No.17 lowers his hand annoyed once more by Korn's interference.

Korn drops to the ground gently letting go of Kakunsa who stumbles forward falling to her knees.

"Thanks Korn but-"

"Enough! Leave him to me!" Korn scolds her while keeping his eye on the pile of rubble before them that No.17 lands on.

"No! He's my prey!" Kakunsa objects. Korn looks down at her then raises his voice turning into a Super Saiyan. Kakunsa eyes widen when she feels his raw power.

"I wont ask again" Korn tells her in a dark and savage tone while keeping his eyes locked on No.17.

"Tch, you better not lose or else!" Kakunsa gives Korn a scorned look before escaping.

"Heh, I have defeated Super Saiyans before" No.17 mocks.

"Then as a reward…" Korn lets out another roar turning into a Super Saiyan Rose. No.17 right eye twitched.

Goku and Rozie stop their fight to look over at Korn feeling his tremendous power. Goku smiles wanting to fight Korn himself.

"Now will see what your full capabilities are" Goku readies himself to watch the fight with great interest. Rozie uses this time to escape realizing the difference between her power and Goku's power was to great. With Peppa absent and Korn focused on No.17 she didn't want to risk getting knocked off.

"Behold our valiant knight's anger!" Heles gestures her arms out toward Korn. All eyes on the stands and nearby warriors where on him. Korn commanded the attention it was his show and he would follow the example his universe put forth.

"How is the color? Different from your universes saiyans but more hauntingly beautiful nonetheless?" No.17 just stares at him. "We call this form Rose it's similar to your universes Blue. Yes...Super Saiyan Rose" Korn suggest putting on a show giving a respectful bow but never taking his eyes off of No.17. Korn leaps up high into the air slowly falling to the ground looking down at No.17. "I have showcased this power one other time in this tournament but now I'll show off its full power! You all will see the height of the beauty I have obtained!" Korn bends his body forward holding his hands outward.

"I don't care lets just get this over with" No.17 says coldly.

"You should! You have no idea what I am capable of. Nor my desires, nor my beauty!" Korn holds his hands out to the sky looking up for a moment then back down at No.17. "You will understand the beauty of my existence and why it is our universe that will win and prove more than anything we have the right to exist over all of you!" Korn mocks proudly No.17.

"Your going to find out very quickly your not superior" No.17 casually replies. Korn lowers his hands toward No.17 and smirks. Korn makes a red ball of energy with black lighting flowing around it in the palm of his hand. Korn fires it at No.17 who brings up his green absorption field. It absorbs the attack. Korn floats to the ground putting both his palms together and rapid fires much stronger version of the red ki blast with black lighting at the dome protecting No.17 who just stands there with a blank emotionless face.

Korn keeps firing but soon stops when he realizes no matter how strong of a ki blast he hurls at No.17 it wont break through his dome barrier. No.17 lowers the barrier and hurls a fast ki blast at the ground to kick up dust.

Korn jumps back grunting and starts running only to see No.17 running alongside him. Both running faster than one's eyes could keep up with around the stage to see who truly was the fastest. Korn allowed himself to fall back to hurl ki blast at No.17 who effortlessly dodges them while running.

"I get it, your fast but why can't I sense any power from you?" Korn runs down No.17 who looks over his shoulder.

"Because I'm an android" No.17 replies coldly.

"I see" Korn follows behind No.17 as they quickly rebound off the rubble.

"So your energy based attacks are useless you'll have to find another way to fight me or admit you are just inferior to me" No.17 mocks Korn coldly. No.17 slides to a halt. Korn stops a fair distance from him.

"Alright now I'm mad" Korn says in a low dark voice. He powers-up causing the stage to quake and tremble under his growing power. Korn puts his hands together yelling out Kamehameha! A powerful energy beam rips across the air toward No.17 who brings his dome barrier once more. It splits the beam into multiple angles across the surface. Korn powers-up once more causing a massive explosion to the stage to everyone's shock and horror.

"Is he trying to kill him?" Beerus scuffs angirly. When the dust settles No.17 stands there unharmed.

"It didn't work?" Korn had a more annoyed look on his face.

"Try something original instead of copying the technique of someone in my universe" No.17 scolds Korn. Korn stands there with clenched fist deep in thought. He thinks to himself "How do I fight someone who just absorbs all my best attacks like their nothing?" Korn narrows his eyes as sweat runs down the side of his face.

"Why doesn't Korn try a different attack?" Heles asks curiously.

"Because Korn is a special attacker using high power and devastating ki based attacks. While Peppa is a physical brawler with ki based enhancement and augmentation to his speed, strength, and reaction time with energy manipulation to turn his ki to physical weapons" Sour explained the difference in both their saiyans fighting styles. Heles and Pell nod looking back down at Korn who suddenly looks like he is in over his head.

"This is bad, being an android I can't read his power, he has nearly unlimited stamina and he can absorb any amount of energy attacks I throw at him. Man, he is going to be a tough one" Korn lets out a sigh. Korn puts his hands on his hips with a smile. "I'm impressed by your power and abilities. Defeating you will be very satisfying!" Korn fakes vain confidence. No.17 remains silent but smiles.

"If you figured out that much why are you still fighting? Don't you realize you can't hurt me?" No.17 asks coldly.

"Your a smart guy and you have friends that our saiyans you should know we don't give up easily!" Korn says in a darker tone. "I'll show you personally what I am capable of!" Korn said in a scorned voice.

"Then show me!" No.17 orders Korn holding up both his hands firing out countless ki blast at him. Korn narrows his eyes casting a dark look his body seemingly reacting on its own to dodge the incoming attacks.

"Lets try this ag-" before Korn could finish No.17 had elbowed him in the gut lifting Korn up and off the ground. Then No.17 jumped up and roundhouse kicked Korn across the face. Korn flew back into a tall pile of rubble. "Ok, that hurt…" Korn's head leans forward as he tries to pull himself free from the rubble. No.17 dashes toward him. Korn pulls himself free flipping over the rubble as No.17 smashes through it. Korn lands on his feet looking back over at the small dust cloud that was kicked up. "You missed…" Korn mocks.

Korn readies another Kamehameha Wave hesitates realizing it's not gonna work this time either he would just be wasting his energy. In that moment of hesitation No.17 takes advantage of it dashing forward elbowing Korn in his chest sending him sliding across the ground. Korn hits another pile of rubble.

"Is that all you got? Is this the limit of your power?" Korn yells out darkly. Korn blinks once but when he opens his eyes No.17 is standing before him with a terrifying smile.

"No" is all No.17 tells him. No.17 fires a ki blast. Korn gets dragged across the stage toward the edge.

"No you don't!" Korn quickly makes use of his Instant Transmission to save himself before he got pushed off the stage by the beam. He appears next to the left hand side of No.17. But No.17 had already predicted Korn's movement. As soon as Korn appeared he got a hard right to the face and goes flying back.

"Try and stop this one!" Korn uses Instant Transmission technique once again appearing behind No.17 who was already turning around to fire a point blank range ki blast to the face of Korn. Korn's eyes widened as he takes the blast and is hurled back into another pile of rubble creating a crater to lay in upon impact and surrounded by a dusk cloud.

"Korn is in real trouble…" Heles noted.

"Yeah, No.17 is proving to be too much for our warriors…" Pell says with a growing dread. When the dust settled Korn struggled to sit up. His eyes were pressed shut with a deep redness around them. Korn tried to open his eyes but closed them quickly in pain. "Oh no!" Pell says out loud.

"His eyes…" Heles puts her left hand over her lips. Korn's aura was gone but he was still in his Super Saiyan Rose form all beat up looking. His hands shake in front of him as he tries to open his eyes again shuts them once more from an awful bright light that put strain on his eyes. No.17 lowered his hand and narrowed his eyes.

"He blinded him…" Goku noted.

"Looks like your cousin is in real trouble shouldn't you help him?" Caulifla asks Peppa who just watches the fight unflinching.

"No, a true saiyan fights alone" Peppa tells her. Caulifla gives him a quizzical look.

"Then what do you call what we did against the Pride Troopers then?" Caulifla asks Peppa, raising her brow to her.

"A battle royal" Peppa replies looking back over to the fight.

"Man, this is bad…" Korn says under a strained voice.

"On a more inferior opponent that special move of yours works rather well. But a perk to being an android is I can sense the vibrations in the air. So I know where you're going to appear at the point of re-entry" No.17 educates Korn.

"Man, this guy is...too strong…" Korn admits feeling defeated. Korn was at his limit. No.17 just stares at him realizing this battle was over. No.17 holds out his hand creating another energy sphere to hurl at Korn.

"It's over, I'm going to knock you off now" No.17 says coldly. No.17 fires a ki blast with black lighting around it as it spirals toward Korn. He could feel it coming quickly.

"No.17! I wont lose!" in that dark moment Korn sees his friends and family, then their planet new Soho, then their universe, then he is brought to that sudden and terrifying moment when Universe 9 was erased and that look on Hops and Roh's faces. "Everyone's counting on me!" before Korn could think of what to do his body moved on its own using Instant Transmission to get out of the way. The ki blast hit the ground where he was and exploded throwing a cloud of dust everywhere.

No.17 smiles until he felt a sudden jarring force. Korn had appeared behind him. Korn wrapped his legs and arms around No.17.

"What? How? Your were done for?" No.17 showing a freaked out face. He struggles against Korn's grip.

"It was a nice attack I'm sure but it provided me a nice cover to teleport behind you" Korn whispers in No.17's ear. "No you can't attack me while I have you like this" Korn teases darkly.

"That may be so but you can't attack me either" No.17 retorts. No.17 eyes widen in a sudden realization." Unless-"

"I'm crazy enough to take you out with me which I am!" Korn snickers evilly.

"You wouldn't? Just to take me out?" No.17 eyes widen, he struggles more.

"I sure would!" Korn laughs. "Peppa can handle things from here!" Korn says confidently.

"Let go of me! Are you insane?" No.17 leaps into the air struggling.

"What is the game only fun when you're winning is that it? Sorry but life doesn't work that way! Will do whatever it takes to ensure our survival! Even if its a dirty underhanded tactic! We aren't just fighting for ourselves!" Korn yells out in anger.

"Your not the only one who has something to fight for! Something to lose!" No.17 yells desperately. While like this he couldn't bring up his barrier which meant he was wide open for Korn's Full Force Release!

"Finale Explosion!" Korn powered-up then released a massive force of ki that exploded in mid-air to everyone's shock. The Zenos where at the edge of their seats captivated in suspense. From the cloud Korn's body fell and smacked into the ground with a loud thud.

Korn was back to normal with his dark colored hair that was parted to the far left in spikes. His eyes were still shut tight with a dark redness around them. He groaned weakly trying to sit up. Beerus and the others watched from the stands. When the dust cleared the sky No.17 was still floating. He was hunched over bruised but still very much in the game.

"Korn get up! No.17 is still on stage!" Heles yelled out. Korn's body jerked.

"No...I got nothing left…" Korn said weakly.

"You got lucky, but this is the end you stupid blind monkey!" No.17 goes to fire when Ribrianne lands next to Korn rapid firing heart shaped ki blasts at No.17 who brings up his barrier again annoyed.

"Really? Again with the interference?" No.17 said annoyed.

"Hey that's not fair!" Goku yelled out. Goku dashes forward to help No.17 only to have Rozie reappear and intercept him. Vegeta was watching from on top of some rubble. He looked mad and decides to jump in and help No.17 considering Korn a disgrace of a saiyan who needs the help of women to win. Vegeta hits the ground and is immediately attacked by Kakunsa who blocks Vegeta from interfering by taking him on in a speedfight.

"Where is he?" Korn yells out.

"Above us! He has his energy barrier up I can't make a dent in it!" Ribrianne yells back. Korn clenches his fist in anger then has a sudden thought. His mind replying all the times No.17 used the barrier.

"I have a plan, give it everything you got Ribrianne!" Korn orders.

"Roger!" Ribrianne keeps pouring on the love on No.17 who hunches over with a strained look. Korn uses his Instant Transmission to teleport behind No.17 bringing up his barrier he learned from Goku while charging up a Kamehameha Wave in his hand and rises the energy orb above his head.

"No.17 it's over!" Korn yells out. No.17 turns around wide eyed.

"Whatever your doing? It wont work!" No.17 mocks Korn. Korn smiles.

"I just needed to hear your voice," Korn says in a dark menacing voice. He brings the orb of light in front of him and fires it. As soon as his barrier makes contact with No.17's barrier it punches a hole in his Barrier. As soon as that happens Korn's barrier drops flooding his barrier with the Kamehameha Wave. No.17's eyes widen, the wave pushes the orb to the ground. Korn moves his fists to the left as the wave drags No.17 across the ground toward the edge with a sudden explosion.

No.17 goes flying off the stage and is eliminated. Korn goes flying in the air from the backlash of the wave falling back to the ground. Before he hit Vikal flies in grabbing him breaking his fall.

"No! No.17!" Goku says annoyed.

"Damn it!" Beerus seethes with anger. No.17 drops next to No.18.

"Great job No.17!" No.18 says in a scorned sarcastic voice.

"No.17 had dropped out" the Grand Priest announces. The Zenos black out No.17 profile picture.

Ribrianne rolls next to Vikal who helps Korn to his feet. Rozie and Kakunsa knock Goku and Vegeta away. Regrouping with the Ribrianne, Vikal, Jimeze, Zirloin, and Korn. Goku and Vegeta scuff as they fall back from the massive ki blasts. Kakunsa rests Korn against some rubble.

"You alright?" Ribrianne asks Korn.

"I will be if I could just have one minute to rest and recover" Korn told them.

"We got you covered" Kakunsa tells him.

"What?" Korn looks in the direction of her voice.

"Your minute we got it covered get the rest you need" Kakunsa declared. Other warriors tried to take advantage of Korn's sudden exhaustion but Ribrianne, Kakunsa, Rozie, Jimieze, Prum, and Zirloin intercepted the other warriors to protect Korn who began to meditate and trust in his teammates. Vikal stayed close to Korn while keeping her eyes on their other teammates incase they needed saving from being knocked.

"Look at the power of cooperation through love" Heles declared mocking the other universes implying that they don't have the same love, loyalty, and devotion to the other universes warriors they have. The taks counted down letting the warriors know they only have 39 more minutes left of the tournament.


	10. Pride and Prejudice

**Pride and Prejudice: **

**Peppa's Twisted Love and The Cruel Beauty Of His Battle!**

Hermila and Jimeze stand next to the tower of taks counting down to the end of the tournament. There's a long blast crater as they both stand exhausted from the relentless assaults from the other universes. Sweat drips down their brow. They look over to see Korn sitting cross legged on the ground, his hands in his lap, his head bowed with his eyes closed. Even though he is resting he is fully aware of everything going on around him.

"If you want my friend Korn you'll have to get past me!" Ribrianne says with fire blazing from her eyes and a deep all consuming pink aura aflame around her body. She points at Vegeta with furious anger. "Your an evil, heartless, cruel man who would attack a man while he is down!" she scolds him. "You warrior of Darkness who would destroy our Universe 2!" she continues her rant. "First identify yourself!" she demands.

"I see, I'm evil huh? The only one evil is that Peppa character who uses distasteful underhand tactics!" Ribrianne gives Vegeta a menacing glare. "I'm a true saiyan! A true warrior! I am the saiyan above all other saiyans! I'm Vegeta! Prince of the Saiyans!" Vegeta proudly proclaims. "Warrior of Love, in order for our Universe 7 to survive, I shall eliminate you and those other saiyans from the stage!" Vegeta puts his hands on his hips with a sly smile.

"I wont let you!" Ribrianne retorts.

"Wow, he really is getting into this?" Krillin notes from the stands.

"Yeah, that is the last thing I would expect from Vegeta" No.17 comments.

"Yeah, like you getting dropped by the Warriors of love?" No.18 scolds No.17.

"So long as my love does not fade I will protect the happiness of Universe 2!" Ribrianne proclaims.

"Fine, my desire vs your love!" Vegeta taunts her into attacking him. "Let us decide which is stronger!" Vegeta turns into a Super Saiyan.

"Bring it on! I, Ribrianne will show you my power!" she tells him. They both dash forward slamming into each other. Vegeta blocks Ribrianne relentless punches. Vegeta starts going on the attack punching and kicking her back trying to push her back to get to the injured Korn. Vegeta backs up then dashes forward to throw a hard punch but instinctively dodges when he sees Ribrianne turn around to hit him with her round butt.

"Ugh, she is so gross…" Vegeta looks over his shoulder at her shivering in disgust. "Still not bad…" Vegeta compliments her.

"Who needs compliments from a Warrior of Darkness?" Ribrianne scolds him.

"The only Warrior of Darkness is that psychopath Peppal!" Vegeta defends himself. Meanwhile Goku is being bombarded by Rozie and her Yacchina Fist and her ki blasts.

"If you want to fight Korn you'll have to get past me first!" Rozie starts controlling her ki blast so there not predictable making harder for Goku to dodge them. When he goes to jump back she stops one then has it shot at his stomach. If he dodges right she has another ki blast go left and hit him.

"What is he doing?" Beerus says in an angry tone.

"She's mixing in feint with her attacks. That's troublesome" Shin noted.

"A Maiden protecting her injured knight. That is beautiful" Heles once again holds her right hand to her chest and points to the stage with her left hand standing up. The stage is ablaze with fights taking place everywhere. The fight between Ribrianne and Vegeta continues to heat up as lighting sparks from each of their earth shattering attacks. They circle one another throwing punch and kick one after the other blocking and parrying each other violently.

A few feet away Goku is still evading Rozie Yacchina Fist. Goku jumps back while Rozie incircles Goku with orbs of ki.

"Now you have nowhere to run!" Rozie tells him. "I'm going to protect my friends by defeating you!" Rozie takes an offensive stance. The fight heats up further against Ribrianne and Vegeta till he glances over and sees Goku is in trouble. Vegeta quickly breaks away dash forward slamming into Goku moving him out of the way of the incoming orbs of ki that explode kicking up dust. Vegeta calls Goku and idiot for letting his guard down. They get to their feet looking over at Rozie who takes a more defensive fighting stance.

"Be mindful of your surroundings I wont save you next time clown!" Vegeta scolds Goku. Ribrianne drops down and renews her fight with Vegeta.

"How dare you ignore me!" Ribrianne scolds him. Vegeta just grunts as he goes on the attack. Rozie turns at Goku hurling more ki blast at him. Goku makes the comment he is getting use to her fighting style while he dodges Rozie's ki blast flipping over another to catch it and flings it back at her. Rozie knocks it away and hurls a dozen more his way. She tries to pin him down by his moments but fails when Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport behind her. Goku dodges her attacks each time copying her ki attack and encircling her with orbs of ki of his own.

"Go Goku!" Krillin cheers.

"He's completely cut her off!" Old Kai notes.

"Your fighting style was worth studying" Goku borrows a line from No.17 who said the same thing to Kakunsa. Goku holds a ki orb in front of Rozie who is trapped with a panicked look on her face. Goku detonates the ki orbs blowing Rozie clear across the stage.

"Rozie!" Ribrianne turns her back on Vegeta. Korn right eye twitches. Korn forces his eyes open but all he sees in a bright light that puts strain on his eyes. Korn shuts them again frustrated and feeling useless. Rozie sits up, she turns her back noticing she is at the edge of the stage. She looks back at Goku with a near defeated expression.

"Universe 7...Son Goku...how strong…" Rozie bites her bottom lip fearing the worst. Ribrianne lands in between her and Goku. Goku blinks his eyes. Ribrianne holds up the stop sign with her hand.

"Rozie, are you hurt?" Ribrianne asks not taking her eyes off of Goku.

"No, Ribrianne" Rozie answers her.

"I wont let you do anymore" Ribrianne states. Vegeta walks in front of Goku standing to his left hand side with his arms crossed.

"If you'd both fall on your own it would save us the hassle" Vegeta tells them casually.

"My maidens!" Heles yells out. Korn clenched his fists. Lighting coursed around his body. His face strained with guilt. He tries to sense where they are but cant do to the enormous amount of ki flowing around the place from the other warriors. Korn didn't realized how much he relied on his physical sight to look at an opponent and sense their ki. Without it he was feeling everything around him and it was becoming disorentating while he adjusts to not having his eyesight. This was a bad time to lose one of his senses.

"Where's Peppa? This is a bad time to be short one warrior?" Pell asked in an annoyed tone.

"Looks like your universe is getting exhausted being everyone's target" Caulifla mentions to Peppa who watches on silently. Caulifla looks back at him. "Shouldn't you help them? If they all get knocked out then you'll have to survive on your own as well as eliminate all the other warriors on your own" Caulifla stated the obvious.

Peppa was still silent and watching deep in thought with his arms crossed leaning up against some rubble. It was still too early in the tournament to be making big plays. He didn't like his universe going out drawing everyone's attention if they couldn't handle it let alone they should have waited till they saw what the other universes's warriors were capable of. Peppa narrowed his eyes disgruntled.

"What are we going to do?" Heles asked.

"There's nothing to worry about" Pell had a sudden confident smile about him. "With maidens comes knights!" Pell reminds Heles. Jimeze teleports between Ribrianne and Rozie.

"Maidens let us retreat from here!" Jimeze recommends. They quickly grab on to him and they teleport to safety. Peppa let out a sigh. Caulifla noticed Peppa was clenching and unclenching his fist.

"So he does care…" Caulifla tells herself with a sweet smile looking back scouting the other fights.

"Instant Transmission, how annoying" Vegeta grunts. Vegeta powers down.

"Yeah that was Universe 2 Yardrat" Goku mentions to Vegeta.

"They got away, oh well on to the next ones" Vegeta recommends scouting his next opponent. "It be better not to follow" Vegeta caustions Goku. "Be sure to not let your guard down this time clown" Vegeta reminds Goku.

"I know that" Goku tells him.

"Goku, that bastard! The way he fights is so unnerving!" Beerus complains.

"Is Goku the only one you should be worried about?" Champa says in a teasing voice to Beerus. "Aren't there others you should be more worried about? Hmm?" Champa hints at something. Beerus right eye twitches. The two brothers joke trying to find some fun and excitement not trying to focus on the more serious notion this tournament entails. "Botamo!" Champa calls out.

"I got this!" Botamo lands in front of Gohan and Piccolo cracking his knuckles. Peppa eyes Gohan and Piccolo with a disgusted look on his face.

"We ran into Botamo. What a nuisance" Piccolo mentions to Gohan.

"Piccolo, let me handle this one" Gohan respectfully asks. Piccolo turns his head to see Gohan looking at him. Piccolo nods and Gohan returns the nod.

"Go get him" Piccolo encourages Gohan.

"Lets begin then" Botamo makes himself ready to do battle. "Come at me. I'll play with you a bit" Botamo taunts Gohan. Gohan throws a series of punches followed up by a powerful kick to no effect. Gohan backs up shocked. "That doesn't even tickle" Botamo laughs. Piccolo knows Botamo can't be damaged nor does he lose stamina. Piccolo wonders how Gohan will defeat him. Gohan charges back in unleashing powerful uppercut after uppercut.

"What are you doing kid? At this rate you'll tire yourself out!" Beerus yells out.

"Good going, Botamo!" Champa cheers on Botamo. "Too bad Beerus, another one will drop from here" Champa teases his twin brother. Piccolo watches the fight turning his head to the side hearing someone walking up on him.

"What? Interested in your son's fight?" Piccolo asks toward Goku.

"Pretty much, how is it looking?" Goku asks casually.

"Piece of cake" Piccolo comments back.

"I told him about it when I fought Botamo" Goku mentions to Piccolo. "I'm sure Gohan has thought of a way to fight him" Goku confidently tells Piccolo.

"Thats right" Piccolo returns the confidence.

"I'm going to start fighting back now" Botamo tells Gohan but suddenly realizes his feet are slowly being picked up off the ground with each forceful uppercut to the abdomen.

"Yes!" Beerus cheers.

"He lifted him!" Krillin adds in. No. 17 and 18 watch in silence. With Shin and the Old Kai.

"Dammit my feet can't reach!" Botamo panics. Now floating off the ground Gohan keeps uppercutting him closer and closer to the edge of the stage.

"Idiot! You're getting to get knocked off like that! Fight! Fight back!" Champa starts to panic. Botamo tries his mouth blast but misses utterly even at close range he can't bend his neck down due to his enlarged belly to hit Gohan.

"Run! Jump!" Champa orders. Gohan kicks him hard then quickly shifts his stance to unleashing a powerful Kamehameha Wave blasting him off the stage.

"Botamo!" Caulifla clenches her fist. "Hey Peppa?" Caulifla turned but notice Peppa was gone. She looked back toward the fight and her eyes widen.

"Look its Peppa!" Pell pointed out to Heles and Sour. Champa and Beerus overheard them and look to where Pell was pointing. Peppa stood on top of a towering rubble looking down at Gohan with a scorned look.

"Damn tailless saiyan" Peppa says with malice. Piccolo and Goku catch sight of Peppa and could feel his sinister ki.

"Watch out Gohan!" No.18 yells out. Gohan quickly turns around looking up toward Peppa who just glared at him.

"So he finally emerges from his hiding spot" No.18 says still bitter over how he knocked her and Krillin off the stage.

"Someone who overestimates their power can never be my enemy" Gohan mouths under his breath but kept eye contact with Peppa. Gohan could tell that comment was aimed at both Botamo and him.

"Dammit, I'm taking you with me" Botamo rages and fires another breath attack.

"Oh no he let his guard down again!" Old Kai yells out. Gohan turns his head holding out his right hand bringing up his fabled barrer to block the attack. Then turns his head back to see Peppa was gone. Gohan narrows his eyes looking around but is unable to find him.

"Where did he go?" No.18 said under her breath biting her lip. Krillin, Shin, Old Kai, and Beerus looked around but once again could not find him.

"What the hell? I thought after cozying up to Caulifla and Kale he surely was going to save Botamo. You can't tell what that guy is going to do" Champa complains.

"What was the point of that?" Heles had a confused look on her face.

"A scare tactic" Sour answers her.

"Universe 6 Botamo has dropped out" the Grand Priest announces.

"Swipe, swipe" the Zeno on the left hand side says to himself. "Botamo...Botamo…" the left hand side Zeno blacked out Botamo's pic on the Godpad. "Botamo dropped out" Zeno says. Botamo appeared in the stands for Universe 6.

"You useless cod! Getting defeated so easily" Champa scolds him. Botamo apologies weakly.

"I guess I got nothing more to say" Old Kai adds to the dialogue with his team in the stands.

"That's our Gohan, guess we have nothing to worry about from that other guy. Well, let's keep it up" Goku dashes away but not before Piccolo reminds him to not let his guard down. Piccolo stands there hands crossed narrowing his eyes.

"As for that evil saiyan, he knew you would jump in on Gohan's behalf. Like a true predator who knows when to make his attack" Piccolo mutters to himself. Gohan regroups with Piccolo as they start to walk away only to hear an unfamiliar voice call out to them.

"An impressive fight...warrior of Universe 7" the mystery warrior voice reaches out to Gohan and Piccolo as they turn the head to the source of the voice. "I am the Warrior of Universe 10 Obuni" he introduces himself. Obuni is a humanoid being with green skin and long, white hair.

"And I am Rubalt!" Rubalt is a muscular humanoid being with reddish skin.

"I see you are a warrior worthy of fighting me" Obuni tells Gohan. "Fight with me!" he demands.

"You'll be fighting me!" Rubalt calls out Piccolo.

"Very well" Piccolo snickers confidently. Obuni smiles at Gohan who just glares at him. Elsewhere a warrior by the name of Jilcol goes flying off the stage. Jilcol is a blue-skinned humanoid with white hair and beard. His clothing consists of orange pants.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Jilcol yell blasted off by Jimeze who holds out his right hand standing in front of Rozie and Ribrianne. They were blushing with star struck eyes.

"You shall not harm the hope of Universe 2!" Jimeze says heroically. "Maidens, love and hope will never die!" Jimieze looks over to them holding up his left hand confidently.

"Yes! Jimeze!" both Rozie and Ribrianne said lovingly and blushes across their face.

"Universe 10's Jilcol has dropped out" the Grand Priest announces. Zeno blacks out his display picture.

"We lost another one…" Cus the angel that oversees Universe 10 said with sadness. Cus is a short humanoid with pale blue skin and white hair, just like the other Angels although she wears it as a single braided side pigtail and her hair combed in the 80/20 ratio. She carries her Angel Attendant's Staff in her right hand. Like the rest of angels, she has a large light blue halo around her neck. Her attire consists of purple robes, a black cuirass, and a pink sash.

"I suppose it's time to accept our fate" Gowasu the Universe 10 Supreme Kai is an elderly Shinjin with light, yellow, wrinkled skin, pointy ears, and white hair in the style of a mohawk flipped to the side. He wears a gray and yellow coat with a violet long-sleeved shirt underneath, a light blue sash, darker blue baggy pants, and white boots. He also wears gold and green Potara, the decoration of the Supreme Kais.

"No! We still have two warriors left!" Rumsshi reminds Gowasu. "Obuni, Rubalt! Your our last hope!" Rumsshi cheers them on pleadingly.

"Wow we lost eight guys already?" Rubalt mentions to Obuni.

"Fear not! We shall definitely protect Universe 10" Obuni corrects him.

"That's what you think…" Peppa mutters to himself watching from the shadows with a wicked smile.

"Were counting on you!" Rumsshi cheers with feverish desperation. Obuni and Gohan stare each other down.

"And now…" Obuni readies himself as does Gohan.

"His stance shows no opening, I can't let my guard down" Gohan thinks to himself. Rubalt lunges forward from the towering rubble to punch Piccolo in the face sending flying back. Gohan and Obuni exchange lighting fast blows with one another. Peppa watches both fights studying all four warriors fighting styles and battle rhythm. "So you were following me! I was right about you!" Gohan tells Obuni.

"I have been waiting for a warrior like you!" Obuni answers back. Obuni lunges forward making five copies of himself. Gohan and Peppa both widen their eyes as they both think to themselves "What? I can sense him but I can't find him!" Gohan lunges forward striking striking at one of the images but passes through it.

"I see, it's like my After Image but more refined I like it!" Peppa lets out a dark and wicked laugh. Obuni and the images lunge after Gohan sticking him across the face before disappearing. The real Obuni races under Gohan uppercutting him in the back causing him to controt in the air before slamming into the ground.

"Gohan!" Krillin yells out from the stands. Gohan struggles to get to his feet with Obuni bearing down on him.

"Their might be hope! Go Obuni we are counting on you!" Gowasu cheers from the stands.

"Oh? You didn't accept your fate?" Cus asks Gowasu.

"I did, but once I thought he might win, I suddenly wanted to cling to life" Gowasu answers her.

"Good, cling to life all you want. It'll be all the more satisfying when I snuff out your entire universe from existence!" Peppa mutters to himself darkly.

"That's a rather difficult fight" Whis chims in.

Whis is a tall, thin humanoid with pale blue skin, white hair, violet eyes and rather effeminate features. He owns a long scepter with a gem that floats above it, and is usually seen holding it in his right hand. Around his neck is a large light blue ring. Whis' attire consists of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with the same white and orange diamond decorations as Beerus, and a blue sash. He also wears black high-heeled shoes with white spats.

"Gohan reacts not just by using his eyes but by instinctively sensing an enemy's internal energy" Peppa mutters to himself. Insulted a tailless saiyan like Gohan share a method he himself employs. "Obuni shifts his internal energy from his body's movements into those After Images. If he can do it then I should be able to as well since I have the basic foundation of that attack already mastered" Peppa comments to himself. "This will also prevent enemies from reading my movements as well" Peppa continues to comment on the fight to himself.

"So he controls his internal energy to use feints" Old Kai comments to Whis. Obuni creates more After Images to assault Gohan with.

"It seems mundane but it's a secret technique of using energy, but we have seen something similar with that other saiyan from Universe 2. He used a base version against Frost" Whis educates Krillin, No 17, 18, Shin, and Old Kai.

"A Secret technique?!" Krillin groans.

"Surprisingly we can't underestimate Universe 10" Beerus adds in his thoughts on the matter. Rubalt starts to best Piccolo with his punches and kicks. Piccolo is pushed back in which case he counters with a ki blast. Rubalt dodges quickly spinning around then continues his mad dash on Piccolo. Rubalt stops realizing Piccolo is shooting around him.

"Desperate attack, that's not hitting at all" Rubalt mocks.

"I just wanted to make things easier by cutting you off" Piccolo smiles confidently. Rubalt realized too late now he was surrounded by a bunch of ki orbs.

"Say goodbye!" Piccolo throws his arms in a downward motion about to sending dozens upon dozens of ki orbs raining down in all directions toward Rubalt. A small force explosion erupted and when the dust settled Rubalt eyes were whited out falling face first into the dirt. Piccolo walks over to Rubalt.

"Rules are rules. You need to leave!" Piccolo says scornfully.

"I agree!" Peppal says in a sinister voice. Before Piccolo could react Peppa used his Dark Saber to cut off the kneecaps of Piccolo spilling his Namekian blood over the stage. Everyone in the stands watched in horror as Piccolo's body fell forward. Peppa at lighting speed impales Piccolo through his back with the Dark Saber and stops him from hitting the ground. Peppa smiles with wicked delight swinging Piccolo's body to the edge of the stage.

Piccolo coughed up blood. He reaches out with his hands taking hold of the ki saber. It burns his hands on contact.

"I damn Namekian scum" Peppa said in a dark voice extending his Dark Saber so the long energy beam went past the edge of the stage taking Piccolo's body with him. "Rules are rules...good-bye insect" Peppa says with a loving hate filled voice releasing the energy as Piccolo's body drops off the stage. There was an utter shock and revulsion for Peppa's savage and back stabbing tactic.

Piccolo's body drops next to No.17 as the eliminated Z-Warriors gather around him to make sure he is ok. Piccolo painfully regenerates his legs and the hole in his chest closes up. The Universe 6 Namekians took note of what Peppa said and did to Piccolo as they watched from a safe distance.

"That was bloody...Piccolo of Universe 7 has dropped out" the Grand Priest announces. There comes a murmur as people murmur in disgust of Peppa's actions.

"That was violent…" Zeno said in a shocked tone. "Very violent, very violent…" Zeno on the right side replied. Zeno on the left hand side blacked out Piccolo's picture. Piccolo with the help of Krillin gets to his feet leaning for the stone guard rail of the stands looking down at Peppa who was looking up at the Universe 7 stands.

"You freaking psychopath! You could have killed me!" Piccolo yells down at Peppa.

"I know about your regeneration of your race. We had your kind in my universe, till I blew up the planet and murdered them all" Peppa laughs in a mocking tone. Piccolo went pale as he fell back on the bench on the stands.

"That creep is psychotic!" No.18 spits.

"Damn, we only have six warriors left thanks to him" Beerus scuffs.

"That...that was not beautiful at all…" Heles mentions to Pell and Sour who had nothing to say and sat with strained faces. Peppa turned his head looking down at Rubalt.

"As for you...you ugly little troll…" Peppa holds his right hand out. "Disappear!" a massive ki blast swallows up the body of Rubalt streaking across the stage causing other warriors to dodge out of the way as it goes flying off the stage taking Rubalt with him.

"That was a bit excessive…" Pell notes.

"Rubalt of Universe 10 has dropped out…" the Grand Priest says with a cold hard stare at Peppa. The Zenos were silent as well as they did there swiping and updating on the Godpad.

"Hey Rumsshi! Your universe is pitiful and full of ugly people. I look forward to eliminating your last warrior and watching you all get erased from existence! Such an ugly universe has no place in creation!" Peppa brings his hands up to the heavens toward Universe 10 stands letting out his mocking laugh.

"Oh no! He is going after Gohan and Obuni next!" Krillin yells out.

"Gohan will defeat him!" Piccolo says confidently. Frieza takes note of Peppa's ruthless nature and underhand tactics with a smile. Goku is surprised that Piccolo was eliminated and Vegeta is annoyed Piccolo was knocked off and disgusted with Peppa's tactics.

"I'm sorry Gowasu" Rubalt says weakly sitting on the bench.

"So long as we have Obuni will win. There's no way we can lose!" Gowasu says in a confident and hopeful tone. Peppa loves it, he feeds off of Gowasu positivity like a parasite. He wanted them to hope more so it will be all the more satisfying when he crushes Obuni and watches them get erased.

Obuni charges Peppa in a surprise attack catching Peppa off guard landing some powerful attacks surrounding Peppa with his After Image feints. Peppa takes the punches laughing.

"You twisted psychopath! You'll pay for what you did to Rabalt and the other warrior!" Obuni yells out in righteous judgement.

"Peppa's getting beat up!" Zeno on the left says excitedly. "I hope he loses!" Zeno on the right replies back. Peppa stumbles back with a bruised face but a wicked smirk. Peppa yells out a clear white aura surrounding him, lightning sparks off of him. His hair becomes darker and more defined. Gohan watches the fight from a distance with a stunned expression across his face. Realizing that Peppa's power is not unlike his own.

"This power...what is he?" Gohan mutters to himself. Other warriors stop taking notice of Peppa in his base form but with strength and power that almost equal to that of a Super Saiyan 3.

"Oh my god...he's like Gohan…" Old Kai breaks the silence. The others in the Universe 7 stands look at the Old Kai.

"You mean-" Shin was about to his when he gets cut off by Old Kai.

"He is maximum potential" Old Kai says with a stunned expression across his face.

"You mean-" Krillin went to add in but gets cut off by No.17

"Had Gohan kept up his training he could have been on that saiyan's level…" No.17 says calmly confirming all their fears. Even Piccolo watched with silently. Obuni was being pushed back by Peppa's raw power and the dust being kicked up by Peppa's growing power. Peppa lets out an insane laugh.

"I love this! I'm thankful I was born a SAIYAN!" Peppa powers-up one last time as he stands there with a sinister clear white aura and lighting flowing around his body. "Come on!" Peppa taunts Obuni.

"You fight all out using tricks and pranks to win. You are a disgrace to warriors everywhere!" Obuni scolds him.

"I care not for the opinions of someone who wont exist when this is over!" Peppa mocks him in a calm wicked voice. Obuni lunges forward unleashing his After Image Feint attack. Peppa took the punch to the gut and didn't even flinch or budge from his spot. Peppa grabbed his Obuni's right arm wrist with his left hand.

"That trick wont work on me!" Peppa mocks him and gives him a fast right hook across the face. Obuni flies back landing on his feet. He gets angry seeing Peppa's mocking grin. Obuni leaps in the air trying the attack once more but this time planning to kick Peppa's teeth in with the bottom of his foot.

Peppa steps back letting the attack hit him in the abdomen instead. Once again Peppa uses his left hand to grab hold of the heel of Obuni to his surprise. Peppa pulls back slamming his right fist into the gut of Obuni slamming him into the ground. Obuni rolls back getting to his feet only to be overtaken by Peppa who begins to pulverize Obuni in the most savage and brutal manner he could think of for all to see.

"Peppa is a glutton for punishment" Pell mentions to Heles and Sour.

"He is a sadist…" Heles comments.

"This guy…" Gohan clenches his fist wanting to help Obuni but doesn't want to rush in. Gohan knows he can't make a mistake around this guy. This saiyan was different from the evil saiyans they fought before. He was much darker and ruthless much like Frieza. Gohan thought to himself. Once more it seemed Peppa's body was adapting to Obuni attack pattern and was instinctively dodging on his own while Obuni was still getting beat down by Peppa.

"I hate to say it but that saiyan has amazing instincts…" Whis comments outloud looking concerned. Beerus looks over at Whis then back down at Peppa deep in thought. Even Sour and some of the other angels were taking notice of Peppa's evasive movements. Peppa lands an earth shattering punch causing Obuni to bounce across the ground. Peppa jumps back smiling looking like he barely broke a sweat. Obuni on the other hand was bruised and his body was wrecked with injury.

"Despite your vicious tactics you fight well against me. What's your name?" Obuni breathes hard and fast clearly exhausted.

"My name is Peppa, the Warrior of Darkness of Universe 2! A Saiyan from the house of Poole!" Peppa introduces himself theatrically powering-up more to everyone's shock.

"Peppa, your a true challenge but I carry the fate of the Universe 10! I have something to protect! So I can't afford to lose here!" Obuni lunges forward and Peppa follows suit kicking off the ground as they slam their fist against one another. Each hit of Peppa could be heard as it distorted the air around them. Obuni couldn't even touch him anymore, let alone keep up his feints anymore but Obuni wouldn't give in.

Obuni went to lunge forward once more but Peppa brought up his left hand flashing a light made of ki blinding Obuni causing him to stumble forward in his movements. Peppa quickly brought up his right hand and fired his infamous Disappear attack.

"Cheater!" Rumsshi yelled out. That bright awful light swallowed up Obuni taking him from the stage and off into the void. Universe 10's warriors, kai, and gods watched in shock and horror as Obuni landed next to them in the stands. Peppa powered down looking at the ground noticing a locket on the ground. He walks up to it bending down to pick it up. He clicks it open to see a picture of Obuni, his wife, and their child. Peppa's had a quick shocked expression goes across his face.

He closes the locket getting back to his feet with a somber expression. He takes a breath spinning around to face Gohan with a sly smile hurling the locket at Gohan who catches it. Gohand looks at the picture his face filled with sadness. He looks back at Peppa with a disgusted face.

"What an ugly baby, I'm doing it a favor…" Peppa laughs looking up at Universe 10's stands. Gohan just stares at the locket with the picture inside.

"He lost…" Cus said with heartfelt sadness.

"Universe 10's Obuni has dropped out" Grand Priest announces. Zeno on the left swipe and black out the picture.

"All of Universe 10 is gone" Zeno on the left said.

"All of Universe 10 warriors have dropped out. They have been wiped out. Therefore Universe 10 will be erased!" Grand Priest announces.

"Obuni, you did well" Gowasu comments on his performance.

"Universe 10! Bye-bye!" both Zenos said in unison. Zeno on the left raising his left hand and the Zeno on his right raising his right hand. Universe 10 warriors, Gowasu, and Rumsshi bow their heads and close their eyes. Then that awful white light appears and in mere moments Universe 10 and its warriors are gone! They no longer exist!

"Rumsshi…" Cus lowers her head distraught over her universe losing. The locket Gohan was holding disappears from his hand much to his dismay. Gohan closes his eyes taking in a deep breath and exhaling giving Universe 10 a moment of silence out of respect, but in that moment Gohan's eyes closed Peppa dashed forward grabbing Gohan by mouth slamming him into a pile of rubble. Gohan reached out with both hands taking hold of the left forearm of Peppa but felt a sudden painful stab.

Peppa's Dark Saber had been impaled in a non-lethal way through him. Peppa had a dark and crazed look about him as he towered over Gohan like a demon.

"That coward! He attacked when Gohan closed his eyes!" Piccolo yelled out outraged. Other warriors had taken noticed as well as the people watching from the stands.

"This is a battle royal! Our Universes are at stake! You really shouldn't let your guard down you damn tailless saiyan!" Peppa mocks Gohan grinding the Dark Saber in more deeply. Not wanting to witness another bloody display from Peppa other warriors from other universes rush to help Gohan. "What's this?" Peppa looks up amused. "Your all coming to save him? How cute!"Peppa looks down at Gohan lifting him up off the ground powering-up then leaps into the air away from the other warriors.

"Gohan!" Goku yells out horror stuck knocking warriors aside trying to get to his son.

"What is he doing?" Heles said in a disgusted tone.

"His actions have drawn everyone's ire! Is he trying to get himself targeted by everyone?" Pell asks sternly.

"Drawing everyone's attention yes, getting eliminated no" Sour coldly interjects.

"Are you approving of his shameless actions?" Heles demands. Sour just points down to where the rest of Universe 2's warriors were at in a long 180 degree cordain around Korn.

"I see, Peppa has drawn everyone away from our warriors so they can rest and recover their stamina" Pell says calculatedly.

"So in his own way he is providing assistance to his comrades while staying true to the maniac he is" Heles notes. "It's a display of his love and the beauty of his battle…" Hele mutters to herself.

Peppa laughs, Gohan afraid to resist too much seeing a glowing hand over his mouth from Peppa. Gohan had an image of Peppa unleashing another Dark Saber through his mouth. Gohan knew it would kill him and Peppa would be disqualified. It was a crazy thought but Gohan was up against a madman who has shown to be unpredictable. He didn't want to chance it.

Peppa used Gohan's body as a shield against punches and kicks from the other warriors. Even their ki blasts. Even more disturbing Peppa used Gohan's body like a weapon swatting other warriors away. When the other warriors saw they were doing more harm than good they backed off. Peppa removed his left hand from Gohan's mouth and gripped around his throat instead.

"Even if you beat me…" Gohan said weakly. "Retribution will come to you! It always comes to scum like you!" Gohan spits in Peppa's face.

"Stop exaggerating. You know I have been watching you. Your like me, you have the power of a Super Saiyan without going Super Saiyan. Were like the ultimate Super Saiyans, but your just a weak, pathetic, tailless imitation of me!" Peppa teases. "I was hoping for a good fight from you but you just aren't good enough. Should have trained harder" Peppa teases once more. Gohan looked back on his life and realized that all that time he wasted with school, books, and career amounted to nothing.

As a teenager he was raw potential he should have never listened to his mom and he should have kept training to be the strongest. He should have known there is always someone stronger coming to challenge them. He was a fool to think someone of his caliber could allow himself to get so weak. Now it's too late and he knew it.

"How does it feel to have your existence ground away slowly? You will watch in the stands as my overwhelming force terrorizes the other warriors with little to no chance to retaliate?" Peppa mocks him. Peppa powers-up his Dark Saber causing Gohan more pain and suffering. Kahseral did not like how Peppa was using his stolen technique.

"STOP THIS!" Goku yells out leaping up next to them. Peppa turns his head and gives him a wicked look. "Have you no honor?!" Goku demands to know.

"Son Goku, I heard the rumors before the tournament. You wanted this tournament to happen! You're the one who wanted to fight the strongest in the universes! Were here with our existence on the line because of YOUR DESIRE TO FIGHT US! AND YOU SPEAK TO ME ABOUT HONOR AND FAIR PLAY?!" Peppa enraged yells at Goku who is struck speechless. "I'm doing what I must to ensure the survival of my universe you all don't like it?! Tough! I DON'T CARE!" Peppa roars powering-up further to a Super Saiyan God much to everyone's horror. His power blows everyone back or down into the ground.

"That blazing aura…" Krillin trembles with fear.

"No..it can't be…" Beerus looks truly disturbed.

"He's a Super Saiyan God…" Piccolo eyes widen with great concern for Gohan.

"This power...his basedgod form rivals that of Super Saiyan Blue?" Vegeta looks on with outrage.

"S-stop...just...stop…" Gohan asks weakly.

"Now that's what I call begging" Peppa laughs his voice sounding dark and distorted. "Who will you think of last before that white light of Zeno ends your existence and the existence of everyone you love and care for in your universe who you failed to save because your so weak?" Peppa mocks him once more. "Your mother? Your lover? Your child? You're probably reliving your childhood now as your life flashes before your eyes!" Peppa continues to laugh insanely. "This is fun! This what you wanted right Son Goku?!" Peppa pulls the Dark Saber from Gohan and power kicks him in the abdomen sending Gohan clear off the stage.

"NO! GOHAN!" Goku yells out looking up in great rage at Peppa who hovers down slowly with his arms outstretched with a dark and sinister look to match the blood red hair, eyebrows, and glowing red eyes. Peppa gently lands on the ground and powers down. Goku looked confused. "Don't you want to fight me?" Goku asks. Peppa does the worst thing he could think of to do to someone like Goku.

"No, I don't. A God has no quarrel with an ant" Peppa teases darkly.

"Are you saying I'm not WORTH fighting?!" Goku had a dark look about him.

"Yes, I am" Peppa holds up the peace sign to his forehead.

"No!" Goku yells out realizing what Peppa was about to do but is too slow as he teleports away. Leaving Goku standing there among the warriors feeling outraged.

"Gohan of Universe 7 has dropped out" Grand Priest announces. Zeno blacks out the picture on the godpad.

"Goku's son got eliminated!" Zeno on the left said. "He lost!" Zeno on the right replied.

"That sick, twisted, disturbed, backstabbing, mortal freak!" Beerus rants and complains.

"And then there were five" Whis adds looking over to the injured Gohan leaning up against Piccolo. Other warriors looked around taking in all of what they saw and heard. The emotional atmosphere changed to a darker one as the fighting picked back up getting more violent and vicious than before. Goku looked around seeing no one was having fun anymore and everyone was out to win by any means.

"It's not supposed to be like this..." Goku mutters darkly. Caulifla watched not knowing what to feel or think about Peppa's horrific actions. She turned away from the fighting spot to check up on Kale only to see Peppa back in his spot to her surprise. He was leaned up against the rubble with his eyes closed like he was asleep. She was completely dumbfounded. Did he trust her and Kale that much? Did he feel that safe he could just sleep next to them knowing they fight on opposing sides? Caulifla realized she didn't know this saiyan at all or what he was capable of and that excited her and got her blood flowing. She liked it, she liked him...


	11. Ultimate High Speed Battle!

**Ultimate High Speed battle!**

"Korn-sama?" Vikal approached Korn who continued to meditate in silence trying to focus his senses.

"I know Vikal, Universe 10 has been erased because of my cousin and I heard the things he said about Son Goku…" Korn clenches his fists tightly. "All this because of his desire to fight...Son Goku…" Korn spit on their friendship feeling betrayed. "Vikal?" Korn calls out to her.

"Y-yes Korn-sama?" Vikal blushes.

"I need you to be my eyes and tell me what's going on" Korn asks her kindly.

"Right now, our warriors are pressed in a cordon taking cover resting. Seems Peppa-sama actions drew away nearly all the warriors and now with him hiding there fighting each other tooth and nail" Vikal lovingly informs Korn.

"Thank you Vikal, anything else?" Korn asks her. Vikal looks around.

"Looks like the rabbit guy from Universe 11 and the purple guy in the trench coat from Universe 6 are about to fight" Vikal informs him. Korn nods.

"Thank you, give the others aerial support while I hone my senses" Korn orders her. Vikal nods taking to the air.

"You must be Hit from Universe 6?" Dyspo asks. Hit nods. "I am Dyspo of the Pride Troopers from Universe 11. I'm here to defeat your Time Skip" Dyspo snickers.

"So you know about my Time Skip?" Hit gives an annoyed looked.

"For my universe! For my team! I will vanquish you!" Dyspo informs him.

"I see" Hit pulls his hands out of his coat pockets and takes an offensive stance against Dyspo.

"Hit…" Caulifla utters.

"Should we join in?" Kale asks stirring awake from her rest. Caulifla looks past Kale to see Peppa leaned up against the rubble his left knee up with his left hand draped over it and his forehead pressed against it as he sleeps. Kale looks over to Peppa, neither of them felt it was right to leave him defenseless and they still owed him for his help with Kale and the Pride Troopers.

"No need to worry about Hit. He will crush that guy" Caulifla says confidently. Hit and Dyspo stared at each other for a long moment then Dyspo speed forward. Hit used his Time Skip but was still punched in the face by Dyspo. The shock from Caulifla and Kale stirred Peppa. He opened his eyes lifting up his head glancing over at the fight to see if it warranted his attention.

"What's going on?" Champa held his head in shock.

"That's an unexpected development" Valdos commented.

"What?" Zeno on the left asked. " What happened?" Zeno on the right replied. Hit looked disturbed to find someone was able to hit him.

"That confidence, I see your not bluffing" Hit says coldly.

"Off course not" Dyspo puts his hands on his hips and laughs.

"It was just a lucky shot! This is so annoying!" Champa complains.

"Getting angry will raise your blood pressure" Vados reminds Champa.

"That guy looks like beerus!" Champa continues to complain.

"That means he also looks like you Champa" Valdos says with a sly smile.

"What? He looks nothing like me!" Champa replies annoyed. "I've got a fashionable, cherubic face!" Champa says vainly. "Beerus and that guy have outdated hard faces!" Champa roars.

"I can't believe a guy like Hit is getting beaten" Beerus grumbles.

"He's up against a Universe 11 warrior. They have gathered powerful warriors indeed" Shin adds in.

"Impressive assassin Hit. I guess one shot isn't enough to shake you" Dyspo mocks him. "But that confident attitude of yours pisses me off!" Dyspo informs him. They race at one another and once again Hit gets twirled in the air and hits the ground to everyone's shock.

"Hit took two hits?!" Champa looks alarmed. "Hey! His attacks are fast don't you think?" Champa turns to Valdos pointing at Dyspo. "Could you see that?" Champa asks for her opinion.

"Yes, I managed to" Vados answers him back calmly.

"He can't use his assassination attack. Hit is in trouble isn't he?" Champa looks down from the stands with a concerned look.

"Champa is getting flustered" Belmod laughs. Belmod is a tall pale humanoid of scrawny build with a resemblance of a clown - in that he has white skin, a mostly bald head with two large puffs of orange hair exuding on each side, a large red round nose, and big red lips. He has a thick vertical blue line running over both his eyes each which have thick black out-linings. Belmod wears a multicolored pink and blue variety of the traditional God of Destruction attire.

"It looks like Hit is their ace warrior" Marcarita notes. Marcarita is a tall female angel, she greatly resembles Vados but she kept her hair as twin ponytails with a small bang on each of her forehead. She wears the standard angel attire, with purple sleeves, a black cuirass with the same orange and white decorations as Belmod, and a red sash. Like other angels she wields a scepter with a floating gem on it.

"He also looks to be their emotional support" Khai adds in. Khai is a short Shinjin with lavender skin and black eyes. His white hair is styled in a slicked back mohawk and he is wearing gold and green Potara earrings. His Supreme Kai garb consists of a red vest with yellow trimming, a green long-sleeved shirt, black baggy pants, a blue sash tied around his waist and a cloth underneath his vest of the same color. He also wears plain white Supreme Kai boots. "If we beat him, the rest of Universe 6 might just follow" Khai mentions to the group.

"This fight is ours!" Belmod smiles. Korn in his current state can't do much but he honed his senses and listened. He heard everything they were saying and was disturbed no mention of Universe 10 that had just been erased or Peppa's actions were not being questioned. No, there was no time to dwell on things. Even with six warriors down Universe 11 is still moving forward. Korn had to do the same. He drew strength from that notion as he got to his feet.

"Its too fast!" Zeno on the left said. "We can't see!" the right sided Zeno complained. Korn tilted his head up disturb by what he was feeling from the Zenos. Would they erase everything out of their frustration of their inability to see. They were so childlike, how could they be above all. This troubled Korn greatly. The Grand Priest quickly took note of the Zenos sudden frustration.

"I added a new function to the Godpad" Grand Priest handed the Zenos an updated Godpad. "You can see in slow motion with this" Grand Priest shows them how it works.

"Great Priest!" Zeno on the right side. "Super capable" the Zeno on the left said. Korn let out a sigh of relief. He hunched a bit massaging his hands. He notices they were sweating. Korn heard the sounds of fighting all around him and wondered if anyone truly grasp how close they just all came to getting erased. Korn wondered if this was a sick game to get rid of the universes or a way to teach empathy to the childlike Zenos? Regardless, Korn realized it didn't matter who won the tournament something had to be done about Zenos.

Korn remembered the winning universe gets to use the Super Dragon Balls to make a wish. Korn realized now it was important not just for their survival but for all creation that his universe wins the Tournament of Power and use that wish to either make their universe not erasable, or to get rid of Zenos and the innocent yet terrifying threat they pose to existence itself.

"I can't see his initial attack on me, its like he is using Time Skip on me" Hit struggles to get to his feet.

"That's our blitz captain Dyspo! Through repeated battles he has surpassed the speed of sound and light. He is the superspeed warrior! That's true justice!" Toppo boasts in his comrade. Peppa's eyes shoot over to Toppo annoyed with his justice talk.

"He could have just said Dyspo was the fastest warrior in Universe 11...geese" Peppa turns his eyes back to the fight. Caulifla and Kale look over to him.

"Your awake?" Kale asks.

"I was never asleep. Just resting with my eyes closed" Peppa said in all seriousness.

"Yeah, that's what you call sleeping" Caulifla gives Peppa a face. Peppa shrugs signalling them with a nod of his head to pay attention to the fight.

"Are you finished already?" Dyspo mocks Hit. Hit thinks back to how he got hit and has an epiphany on how Dyspo was able to hit him.

"I see, right before I used my Time Skip in the blink of an eye, you move at superhuman speeds" Hit informs Dyspo.

"Well done, I can increase my movement speed thousands of times in an instant" Dyspo comments.

"No wonder I can't see it" Hit gets to his feet.

"With that knowledge Hit can win now" Caulifla and Kale look back at Peppa then nod to each other then look back over to the fight. Peppa smiles thanking Dyspo for revealing the weakness to the Time Skip ability. Now if Hit can just knock off Dyspo thats one annoyance I won't have to deal with Peppa thinks to himself.

"This is your next thought, how can he match his attacks to when I use time skip?" Time Skip?" Dyspo tells him.

"We'll see soon enough" Hit replies confidently. Peppa notices Hit's body vibrates and when that happens Dyspo's ears twitch. Dyspo super speeds knocking Hit to the ground once more.

"It'll be the same everytime" Dyspo says with utter confidence.

"When I use Time Skip for a moment I tense up my entire body. Your listening for the sound made by my muscles when they vibrate" Hit educates them.

"Well done, but even if you get it there is nothing you can do" Dyspo shrugs. "Whenever anyone makes an action their bodies make a noise. Especially with special abilities" Dyspo continues to talk down to Hit like a teacher does to a student.

"Then we should just make alot of nose around him!" Champa recommends. "My vuvuzela! Bring me my Vuvuzela!" Champa orders.

"Your idea is is too shallow. I believe he distinguishes the frequency" Vados informs Champa. "He probably can hear the target sound even among the noses" Vados assumes.

"I-I knew that" Champa says defeatedly.

"Right before the Time Skip there is a brief pause where he tenses up. He is targeting that" Peppa educates Caulifla and Kale and how to notice subtitles in opponents fighting style. They make a note of this so that they can use this method of analysis against their future opponents.

"You may beat my Time Skip but you defeat me!" Hit retorts.

"Big talk is pathetic" Dyspo says dryly.

"Well see" Hit charges Dyspo. Hit and Dyspo go back and forth with Dyspo using his raw speed to strike Hit down each time. Everytime Hit is knocked down he gets back up. Peppa admires his resolve.

"It's a clear victory" Kunshi smirks. Kunshi is a blue, ogre-like individual with a short stature. Like many of his comrades, he wears his Pride Trooper uniform and is well-built.

"No it's not. That warrior is adapting to Dyspo's speed" Toppo corrects him.

"What?" Kunshi looks confused.

"You can see he is getting hit but he is avoiding blows to the vital areas" Toppo points out.

"Could he be getting hit on purpose?" Kunshi aks Toppo.

"It's a trap!" Toppo's eyes widened alarmed. "Kunshi!" Toppo orders.

"Got it leave it to me" Kunshi nods. Jiren narrows his eyes standing there arms crossed deep in thought. Dyspo continues to use his speed to over power Hit and push him back to the edge.

"Your out of options!" Dyspo moves in with a fast left to push him off but passes through Hit and off the edge.

"He's got him!" Caulifla cheers for Hit.

"Dyspo!" Zeno on the left cries out. "Did he fall?" Zeno on the right yells out.

"You're the one who's out of options!" Hot said with a maddening face.

"Yes! Just keep on falling!" Champa cries out. Just then energy whips where thrown past like locks of hair wrapping around the body of Dyspo halting his fall. Peppa's eyes narrowed.

"The prey from earlier who got away!" Peppa spat teleporting out of his hiding spot.

"Peppa?" Caulifla looked back at him but he was already gone.

"What?" Hit turned his head back alarmed at what he was seeing

"I'm Kunshi of the Pride Troo-"

"No, one cares!" Peppa teleported in mid air using his Dark Saber to cut the energy strands causing Dyspo to fall off and be eliminated. Peppa lands in front of Hit who eyes him cautiously. Kunshi gives an annoyed look to Peppa.

"Peppa has emerged and is helping Universe 6 again?" Pell tilted his head confused.

"First he saves Kale, then lets Botamo get eliminated, and now saves Hit? What is this guys deal Heles?" Champa yells out at Heles who just shrugs at him.

"Dyspo of Universe 11 has dropped out" Grand Priest announces. The Zeno's black out Dyspo's picture on the Godpad.

"Looks like another stolen elimination on Peppa's part" Belmod says in an agitated tone as Dyspo drops in the stand next to the other Pride Troopers.

"Another of our warriors eliminated by that saiyan" Kasheral spits.

"No worries, I'll have Jiren deal with Peppa personally" Belmod smiles wickedly.

"You'll pay for taking down my precious friend" Kunshi gives a hard look at Peppa.

"Hmm, looks like I made a mistake. I mistook you for the shorter Pride Trooper with the horns!" Peppa stares up in the stands and sees Zoiray. "Whoops my bad" Peppa lets out a laugh. Kunshi just stands there blinking getting angry.

"Don't give into his taunting, he uses that to gain an unfair advantage" Toppo yells out. Kunshi takes a breath and calms down. Giving a nod of thanks to Toppo.

"Why did you interfere?" Hit demands.

"Universe 11 is one of my targets. If I didn't then I or someone else in my universe would have to deal with Dyspo later" Peppa answers him.

"I see, your just using me...like your using Kale and Caulifla…" Hit whispers in a low voice. He saw Peppa twitch at their names.

"No, their saiyans and they're strong. We will have an epic fight to close this tournament off and I wont let anyone get in the way of my desire!" Peppa turns his head looking down at Hit.

"Your twisted…" Hit disapproves greatly of Peppa's actions.

"Hit dodged the attack by crossing dimensions. He isn't an average warrior for sure and the other one Peppa he steals peoples techniques, fights dirty and using tricks to knock off his opponents. Peppa is a villain!" Toppo mutters these things to Jiren who watches them deep in thought. "You can count on Peppa to not fight fair" Toppo spits.

"Hey Peppa, thanks for dealing with that rope thing and helping out Hit!" Champa expresses his thanks. Peppa just waves him off.

"Don't let your guard down around Peppa, he is the type of warrior who will hit you when you least expect it like he did to Rubalt of Universe 10" Vados reminds Champa who looks back at Hit.

"Hey Hit, don't let your guard down around him! Get away from the edge!" Champa orders him. Hit gets back to his feet putting his hands back in his pockets eyeing Peppa carefully as he makes his way from the edge. Peppa turns his head away to focus on Kunshi.

"Your just going to let me go?" Hit asks.

"I need Universe 6 to hang in there to the end and you can ensure that so I can get what I want in the end. So yes, go. I'll finish off this Pride Trooper" Peppa says in a callous tone. Hit narrows his eyes putting distance between him and Peppa.

"I'll be your opponent from here on" Peppa puts his left hand on his and points at Kunshi with his right hand. Kunshi throws his Justice Whips at Peppa who doesn't even move to dodge. They wrap around him tightly.

"What's he doing?" Heles asked alarmed.

"He let himself get caught" Pell says without a worry knowing Peppa has a trick up his sleeve.

Kunshi reels himself in landing in a series of punch and kick combos. Peppa looks helpless at the mercy of Kunshi. Kunshi hits Peppa then pulls him in landing some powerful shots across the face and abdomen of Peppa. Kunshi keeps it up yanking Peppa back and forth like a yoyo pushing him back closer and closer to the edge. Caulifla tightens up her fist she didn't understand why seeing Peppa get beat down like that bothered her but she had a sudden urge to jump in and fight.

"Kale, you wait here" Caulifla orders her.

"Sis, you can't you and Hit need to rest" Kale urges pointing over to Hit who is resting from a safe distance from the fight. Caulifla clenches her fist tightly. This wasn't Peppa's responsibility to bail her universe out of trouble again. He should be worried about his own universe just what was he thinking. Caulifla became flustered.

"Shut it! I can't just sit here while that little ogre does that to him!" Caulifla objects. "I've gotta help Peppa! He'd do the same for us!" Caulifla gets ready to push off the rubble when she sees Peppa yanked forward as Kunshi flies in to deliver the knock off punch. Hit watches with a cold look while Caulifla and Kale eyes widen in what looked like to be Peppa's defeat.

"Rahhhhh" Peppa roars his hair turning red, his eyebrows turning red, and his eyes blazing with burning love for battle. The heat from his fiery aura freed him from the confines of the energy whips he had become entangled in. his mere powering up to his Super Saiyan God form was enough to blow Kunshi back. Peppa just laughed at the little ogre with a crazed look like a mad god.

"Your move was worth studying, thank you" Peppa manipulates his ki and makes a red hot energy whips smacking it on the ground before dispersing it. "I think I'll call it Injustice Whip" Peppa mocks him laughing.

"I see, Peppa took the attack to learn how it works so he could learn it" Caulifla breathes a sigh of relief as does Kale. The Pride Troopers in the stands looked annoyed that Peppa stole another one of their signature moves.

"Time to end this!" Peppa says with malice in his voice. Jiren's eye twitched as he gets ready to step in and save Kunshi watching Peppa lunge forward at a wide eye'd Kunshi when another blazing fire erupted from the distance landing in front of Kunshi catching Peppa's fist. Hit, Caulifla, Kale, Toppo, and Champa stare in awe. Jiren just give a blank cold hard stare. Goku stood with his knees bent holding the right fist of Peppa with his left hand.

"I owe you for what you did to Gohan and Piccolo!" Goku says in a dark voice. Wrapped in the same fiery aura as Peppa. "Lets see who the real Super Saiyan God is" Goku pulls Peppa's arm in letting go and roundhouse kicks him away. Peppa goes flying back sliding across the ground hunched over laughing like a maniac.

"Is that all you got?" Peppa yells out to Goku.

"I don't need your help" Kunshi walks up to Goku.

"I ain't helping you. This is personal between him and I" Goku looks over his shoulder giving a dark look to Kunshi and then back at Peppa. "I can't tolerate this disgrace of a warrior who takes advantage of his opponents weakness and situations" Goku stares down Peppa both saiyans smiling at one another with malice. "Let's fight" Goku challenges Peppa.

"Th-there both-"

"Super Saiyan God" Beerus finishes Shin's sentence.

"Their faster than Super Saiyan and consumes less stamina than Blue" Whis adds in.

"Or Rose" Pell adds in.

"Peppa is a brawler so basedgod form suits him best it gives him the speed he needs where Korn is an energy based warrior so he needs the power so he uses Rose form" Sour adds in.

"But if Peppa wanted to he could go Super Saiyan Rose right?" Heles asked. Both Pell and Sour looked at each other shrugging looking back at one another.

"I don't know, I have only ever seen Korn use the Rose form" Pell strokes his bread in thought. They both looked at each other then back down to Peppa.

"He saved Kunshi bacon. Hey Belmod show some gratitude" Beerus yells over to him. Belmod gives an uncaring look to him.

"I don't care for favors that have been pushed on me" Belmod retorts. "The paired universes now stand opposed to one another" Belmod notes. Universe 7 and 11 vs Universe 2 and 6. Universe 6 being the paired twin to Universe 7. Universe 2 and 11 being the twin Universes of each other.

"This is our chance to take out both their aces at once" Khai recommends to Belmod. Goku and Kunshi stood next to one another. Hit walked next to Peppa who glances over at him.

"Listen Goku, that one is my prey" Kunshi points at Peppa. "Don't get in my way" Kunshi warns Goku.

"Then try to stop me" Goku gives a serious look at Kunshi. Goku dashes forward toward Peppa who lunges forward in excitement. Goku throws a sucker punch at Peppa knocking him back to the ground. Hit appears behind Goku about to strike him when Kunshi energy whips wrap around Hit's left arm.

"Your mine!" Kunshi calls out Hit. ensnaring his arms in his energy whips.

"Your really fast! I see why everyone is having trouble with you" Goku tries to jest with Peppa who is mirroring his movements as they glide across the ground. Goku goes to use the Instant Transmission but is countered when Peppa closes in and returns the sucker punch from earlier. Goku goes flying back yelling out.

"This guy gives no time for Instant Transmission?!" Goku tries to come up with a different strategy to use against Peppa. Goku slides back realizing Super Saiyan God wont be good enough against Peppa and powers-up to Super Saiyan Blue. Goku appears above him to kick him in the face. Peppa instinctively jumped back missing a devastating uppercut from Goku.

"He read my movement" Goku says annoyed. Peppa's feet hit the ground as he gives a wicked smile to him.

"Your speed is impressive, but I can read your moves like a book" Peppa mocks Goku. "I see you had to up the ante, looks like I am the better Super Saiyan God" Peppa teases Goku. Goku grunts powering back down to Super Saiyan God form.

"That's our Peppa, master taunter" Pell makes a heroic fist to support Peppa.

"Goku turned blue for an instant to maximize his speed and power, but I fear Peppa's taunting may cause Goku to try to play fair and we both know Peppa doesn't play fair" Whis notes. Hit knocks all incoming ki blast with his right hand while he tries to free himself from the energy whips of Kunshi.

"I'm impressed you knocked my energy blasts away" Kunshi compliments Hit. Hit scans the ground noticing something useful to the fight.

"You left your trash everywhere" Hit gives a cold look at Kunshi.

"Touch it if you think its trash" Kunshi dares Hit.

"Will they explode if I do?" Hit inquires.

"Exactly!" Kunshi snickers.

"So it's an impenetrable defense" Hit notes.

"You may stop time with your Time Skip, but you wont be able to get close to me" Kunshi laughs at Hit who just stares at him.

"I don't tend to" Hit replies.

"What?" Kunshi looks alarmed.

"I'll make this quick" Hit remarks. Hit holds up his right hand and punches the air sending out a shockwave punching Kunshi in the gut.

"Was that a shockwave?" Kunshi asks alarmed.

"It passed through the minefield and blasted Kunshi away?!" Belmod said alarmed.

"I think it's an invisible energy blast that only affects people, yes" Marcarita adds in.

"That's the attack he used when he fought Goku" Vados informs Champa and the others.

"Take that Universe 11! Hit's got that attack!" Champa boasts. Meanwhile, shockwaves vibrate through the stage as to warriors violently clash around the stage as they smash through rubble. The heat from there blows melting the nearby rubble around them. Both warriors slam into the ground kicking up dirt. From the dust cloud Peppa goes sliding back next to Hit. When the dust clears Goku stands there in his god form with confident look. Peppa looked pissed off. Goku was enjoying their fight and it made Peppa sick.

"Goku of Universe 7 is pretty tough" Peppa gives a wicked smile.

"Trade places with me Peppa" Hit asks him. Hit charges Goku and strikes him in the gut to his surprise. Peppa's eye just twitched annoyed turning back to look down at Kunshi.

"Why Hit?" Goku hunches over looking over at Hit.

"It's a battle royal, there is no set opponents" Hit reminds Goku. Who looked even more pissed off.

"Nice going Hit!" Champa cheers.

"I'll use my attack on you" Kunshi tells Peppa. Peppa and Kunshi paced around each other in quick successions.

"It wont be that easy!" Peppa powers up further in his god form. Hit notices the situation Peppa is in.

"Careful around him are-"

"It doesn't matter!" Peppa speeds forward in the blink of an eye. Peppa powers on through despite the explosions.

"Fool…" Kunshi smiles hearing the roar of Peppa. But when the roaring keeps up he looks up to see an angry saiyan barreling down on him. "What? He is crazy!" Kunshi yells out. He hurls energy strands at Peppa who counters using Yacchina Fist making his punches stronger with each jab.

"He's using the Yacchina Fist that our beloved Rozie uses! How beautiful!" Heles comments.

"He honors Rozie using that style to win" Pell adds in. Peppa gets in close and punches Kunshi so hard he goes flying into a pillar of rubble. Then Peppa unleashes a flurry of Yacchina Fist ki blast getting stronger with each series of fire barreling down on Kunshi keeping him pinned down. Meanwhile, Goku throws a punch that passes through Hit.

"What?" before Goku can react Hit punches him in the face causing him to fly back.

"I want Peppa get out of my way Hit!" Goku demands turning into a Super Saiyan Blue.

"This is a battle royal if you want to fight him shut up and get passed me!" Hit coldly answers him.

"Goku is wasting his time trying to fight fair when no one else is" Beerus says annoyed.

"At this rate Goku is going to get worn out and Peppa is going to pick him off. This is bad" Whis adds in. Hit closes in and does a double fist punch to Goku's throat. Hit Goku gets pummeled by Hit. Goku powers down turning around to Hit looking beat up.

"The fight is over, your heart's not in it" Hit explains to Goku.

"I'm not through yet!" Goku scolds back.

"Then I'll end it for you" Hit lands a couple of concussive force attacks against Goku. Then grabs him by the hair pulling him around then hitting him hard. Goku goes flying off toward the edge. As Goku is about to go flying off the stage he is saved by Kunshi and his Justice Whips.

"Blast it!" Peppa gives an annoyed look. Kunshi reels in Goku grabbing him as they spin around in the air landing on the ground.

"Retreat and wait for the chance to strike back" Kunshi recommends to Goku. "I'll take him down with me" Kunshi whispers to Goku's as he looks at Peppa. Kunshi dashes toward Peppa.

"Wait!" Goku yells out.

"Take this!" Kunshi sends out his whips toward Peppa who braces himself as the energy whip passes through him. The image disappears.

"Peppa's After Image!" Heles notes. "Then that means…" Heles leans forward seeing Peppa appear behind Kunshi. Toppo and Jiren's eyes widen. Goku had a strained look. Hit just watched. It was over for Kunshi, he had been lowered to the edge and tricked by one of Peppa's feints with the real Peppa behind him.

"Take this humiliation down with you instead" Peppa throws a hard left on the back of Kunshi sending him off the edge. Goku clenches his fist not wanting to waste the sacrifice he uses Instant Transmission to teleport away. Kunshi appears in the stands with the other knocked out Pride Troopers of Universe 11.

"Damn it! We only got two left" Belmod says under duress feeling the pressure of erasure looming over head as he stares down from the stands at the warrior responsible for most of his universes eliminations.

"We have nothing to fear, we have Jiren and Toppo left" Khai tells Belmod rest assuredly.

"Kunshi of Universe 11 has dropped out" Grand Priest announces.

"Swipe, swipe. Huh, where is he?" Zeno on the left looks on the Godpad at Universe 11. "Tap" Zeno touches the picture which turns black for Kunshi. "I wonder who is next?" Zeno asks the other Zeno. "Who, who?" Zeno on the right hand asks. Peppa steps forward powering-up further making the stage shake. He stares up at Toppo and Jiren.

"Your universe only has two warriors left. I'm coming for both of you!" Peppa's fiery aura shoots up like a water geyser wind, dust, and all around him. Peppa had a crazed and insane bloodlusted look about him. "I look forward to seeing you all get erased from existence! The cruel injustice of it for the heroic Pride Troopers!" the ground cracks under Peppa who stares up at them with an intense passion to fight them.

"Enough!" Toppo silence Peppa with a stern voice. "Were done playing the hero!" Toppo looks down at Peppa who crosses his arms with a wicked smile. "There's no justice or evil. There is only survival or erasure" Toppo says with desperation and severity in his voice.

"Now your getting it" Peppa laughs powering down. He starts to breath hard wiping sweat from his brow. Jiren and Toppo notice this. Peppa walks over to Hit.

"Your strong, but once I find Goku, I'm going to finish him off" Peppa gives Hit a scary look as sweat runs down the side of his forehead.

"You would strike him down while he is wounded?" Hit inquires.

"Yes, I would" Peppa says with no shame in his voice.

"Whatever" Hit gives Peppa a long hard look noticing Peppa's exhausted look. Then turns and walks away. Peppa looks over at the tacks seeing there is only 35 minutes remaining. He frowns as he teleports back to his spot with Caulifla and Kale.

"Hey you ok?" Caulifla asks him.

"Yeah, I just need to pace myself better" Peppa smiles leaning his head back and closes his eyes.

"This doesn't look good for you guys" Sour chimes in grabbing the attention of Heles and Pell.

"What do you mean?" Heles asks Sour.

"I don't think our saiyans are use to sustain and prolong fighting. It's evident with Caulifla, Kale, Peppa, and Korn. They expend alot of energy to defeat their opponents and they tire themselves out. Where Goku and Vegeta seem to be able to keep going" Sour shares his concerns for the fate of their universe if there going to keep trusting in them.

"Peppa and Korn have done an exceptional job so far eliminating two universe and a hand full of warriors between them. They definitely put in their share of the work" Pell replies with confidence in them.

"Yes, but the warriors they fought up to this point can be classed as weak. The ones that still remain are far stronger because they are still in the fight. Korn has been blinded and Peppa has exhausted himself fighting Goku and Kunshi" Sour points out.

"I see your point. We still have to deal with Goku, Vegeta, Frieza, Toppo, Jiren, and a score of other powerful warriors. They need to pace themselves better then" Pell mentions.

"Don't worry we still have the maidens and their knights" Heles reminds them.

"But there not as powerful as our tired out saiyans" Sour reminds her.

"Don't rule them out yet. There holding their own just fine" Heles smiles.

"But for how much longer?" Sour kills the mood once more.

"They will survive this...we will survive this" Heles says with confidence. Sour surveys the fighting taking more and more of an interest over the fate of the universe he oversees.


	12. Desperate Battles! Sacrifice and Loss!

**Desperate Battles! Sacrifice and Loss!**

"How many are left?" Zeno asks the other Zeno. "Lets see.." the other Zeno looks on his Godpad. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…" Zeno looks over at the other Zeno struggling to count how many universes are left in the Tournament of Power. The other Zeno starts to count as well. "One, two, three, four, five, six…" Zeno struggles. "Hmm, alot" Zeno replies to the other. "Alot!" the other Zeno replies. Just below them on the stage Korn listens truly disturbed.

"There is six universe remaining! Can they not do simple math? How long have they been alive? And how do they not possess basic empathy and math skills? And this is the one above all who can snuff out our existence by making a fist?!" Korn leans against the rubble truly fearing for his existence and the existence of his universe. Master Roshi walks the stage surveying the ruined landscape in the world of the void.

Roshi dodges out of the way from Auta Magetta's punch. Despite resembling a robot, he is not one. He has a large build and stature. His chest, lower jaw, wrists, and ankles are all silver in color and the rest of his body is bronze and purple. He also has two glowing cyan eyes and transparent reactor cores containing magma. Magetta also has a steam pipe on his head which sets off when he is tense.

Roshi jumps out of the way and continues walking being mindful of the fight going on around him. Viara is a giant android with red arms and legs. His head, torso, shoulder pads, wrists, hands, waist and feet are augmented. These parts are mostly blue with yellow and white accents. Roshi sees him swinging a bizarre bug like creature from Universe 4 Shantza. Shantza is a small, chubby blue alien creature. He has red circles on his cheeks and body, and wears some rings on his feet. He has three horns on his head, and has some holes on his back that allow him to float through the air.

Roshi watches him get tossed off the edge but he saves himself by inflating and puffing himself back to the stage. Roshi notes that less then half the warriors are left and it was time for him to start pulling his weight for Universe 7. Roshi also sees a blind Korn feeling his way around the battlefield.

Roshi frowns knowing he should pick him off but chooses not because his honor wont allow it. However, another is watching them and chooses to strike at Korn. Two energy based boomerangs attack him from the air. Korn picks up on the incoming sound and dodges out of the way. Roshi takes cover to see Caway of Universe 4 come running around from some pillars.

Caway is a humanoid female with green skin, blue eyes, and long pink hair. She can be considered very beautiful, having a slender, curvy figure and delicate features. Her outfit can be compared to that of a traditional elven princess, with her wearing an elegant fantasy-style gown with a cape and arm warmers, high heels, and a tiara.

"Your open!" She yells making a huge energy hammer to bring down on top of him. Korn picks up on the sound and even though he can't see everything gets darker then usual meaning something is over shadowing him from above.

"No! Korn is defenseless!" Pell yells out. The hammer strikes kicking up dust everywhere. When Caway disperses the energy she is shocked to find Korn is not in a hole in the ground.

"He got away?!" Caway looks around alarmed.

"So, you use energy weapons to" Korn stands on top of a pillar looking straight ahead with his eyes closed. His tail moving around on its own. "It's an effective way to fight, trust me it's worked well for my cousin" Korn compliments Peppa's recent success with energy based weapons and realizes he can't underestimate this warrior.

"You move fast for a blind monkey!" Caway taunts. Korn's eye twitches picking up on the sound of her voice realizing he is up against a girl. His mind wanders to Hop from Universe 9 and that face she made before she was erased. He quickly shakes his head. Korn realizes he has to win no matter who he is up against. Korn senses her power and compares it to his own.

"Young lady you don't have the strength to beat me, do yourself a favor and leave me alone" Korn told her. He did not enjoy fighting people weaker then him.

"What?" Caway had a silly look about her.

"I'd rather not raise my hand to a girl" Korn says in a most respectful tone.

"What a true gentleman" Heles compliments Korn from the stands blushing with a star struck gaze. "A true knight" Heles speaks lovingly about him.

"You seem confident, but are you aware of my power?" Caway has a confident smile. Korn has his head look in the general direction of her voice on guard.

"I have been observing you this whole time" Roshi says coming out of his cover. Caway looks over annoyed at Roshi. Korn leans his head to the side picking up on the general direction of Roshi by the sound of his voice. "Ever since this tournament has begun, you have paid attention to who uses what attacks and how strong they are" Roshi explains to them like a master to his student. Korn slowly clenches his fist not liking the situation he is in. He slowly tries to open his eyes but the glare is still there as he shuts them again.

"In that case do you know my other specialty?" Caway asks Roshi pointing at him. Korn takes a defensive stand ready for anything. Caway removes her cape and does a sexy pose. Roshi's eyes widen and he blushes. Korn unable to see tenses up wondering what is going on.

"What's going on? Someone talk to me" Korn raises his voice.

"Seduction, thats low. Your fine Korn you will go unaffected because of your blindness not that seeing her seduction pose would tempt my noble knight" Heles laughs out loud. "She will have to do better then that!" Heles laughs outloud again.

"What an idiot" Krillin calls out Caway from the stands. "Roshi suppressed his desires before entering the tournament that wont work at-" Krillin goes silent as he witnessed her doing a series of sexy poses before a blind Korn and a blushing Roshi. "Its working…" Krillin face palms himself.

"That's right take off more!" Old Kai yells out.

"Please stop that Elder Kai" Shin asks respectfully trying to pull Old Kai back to his seat.

"Come on" Caway calls out to Roshi and Korn. Korn just returns to a normal stance confused. Roshi reaches out his hands.

"Choo-poo!" Roshi cries out leaping toward Caway. Auta Magetta hears what Roshi yells out catching his attention.

"Dirty old man!" Caway makes an energy spear to strike Roshi with but he instinctively lifts his right leg higher and avoids the strike. Roshi lands on the ground safely. Caway spins the spear around noticing Korn had dropped to their level and thrusts the spear his way. Korn feels the change in the air and instinctively blocks the attack with two fingers much to Caway surprise.

"Your strong!" Caway comments to Korn trying to pull the spear from both his pointer and middle finger but is unable to. Roshi takes a relaxed stance. She bend the spear back and it breaks dispersing the energy. Caway stumbles back and falls on her bottom in a cute way. Korn lowers his hand looking in her general direction.

"I told you once before your no match for me" Korn warns her sternly. Korn hears Roshi stepping forward and stopping before Caway.

"I've always lived according to my desires. Yet, I have surpassed those desires do you understand that?" Roshi asks towering over him inflamed with passion. Korn just stands there being mindful of his surroundings not wanting to be caught off guard. Korn feels a sudden spike in Roshi's power level. The scrawny old man starts to get taller and buffer. "All that energy I would have wasted is pent up in this body beyond its limits…" Roshi explains.

"All that energy...oh ewww…" Korn shudders thinking dirty thoughts about Roshi's pent up energy. "Why do I get all the weird opponents" Korn mutters to himself. Caway backs away grabbing her cape covering up screaming like a girl about to get raped by a dirty old man.

"Its boiling up inside me like magma" Roshi explains. Korn shivers in disgust at the mental image. "You have tried seduction on me in this state don't blame for what happens" Roshi says with blazing passion. Korn almost vomits in his mouth. Korn tries to open his eyes to find the glare has gone down but still there along with seeing three of everything. Korn closes his eyes again. Roshi reaches out to her.

"NOOO! He'll make me undesirable as a wife!" Caway runs away leaping off the stage. Zeno blacks out her picture.

"Did she just?" Korn turns his head to where he heard all the screaming and running.

"Leap off the stage and eliminate herself from the stage because of a machination she put in her own head yes she did" Roshi answers Korn.

"So stupid…" Korn mutters to himself.

"That was close" Caway tells herself in the Universe 4 stands.

"You!" Quitela is furious with her.

"Not bad seemed close there for a moment" Beerus comments.

"He was just acting, obviously" Krillin states.

"Keep it up old man!" Beerus cheers.

"Not bad old man" Korn smiles and comments to Roshi. Roshi looks over and smiles at him.

"Not bad yourself kid" Roshi smiles thoughtfully toward Korn. Roshi shrinks back down to normal. "Now, next…are you going to be my opponent?" Roshi says outloud massaging his left shoulder with his right hand.

"What?" Korn looks in the general direction of Roshi confused.

"Oh you detected me" a voice comes from the shadows. Korn stumbles a bit thrown off guard as he turns his body to face the direction of the voice. Dercori comes up from the ground. Dercori is a female humanoid with light violet skin, green hair, folded skins, exceptionally large hands and feet, and fins; along with her powered up form with a cephalopod-like impression, it is possible that her race may possess an aquatic biology. She doesn't wear shoes.

"I've watched you fight to" Roshi comments.

"I bet you have watched all the girls fight you dirty old man" Korn comments. Roshi stumbles a bit rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess you don't need eyes to see that" Roshi laughs. Korn just crosses his hands shaking his head.

"Who are we up against now old man?" Korn asks.

"We?" Roshi gives a quizzical look over at Korn then smiles looking back over at Dercori. "She is Universe 4's Talisman user" Roshi informs Korn. "She is perfect for my next opponent" Roshi comments.

"How insulting" Dercori spits holding up a blue crystal like light hurling it at Roshi. It turns into a fireball heading towards him at high speed. Korn brings up his barrier sliding in front of Roshi and punches the fireball into nothing but smoke.

"I had it under control" Roshi comments.

"I know, but if I may old man let me be her opponent" Korn respectfully asks of him. Roshi notes a seriousness and severity in Korn's words.

"Very well" Roshi takes a couple steps back. Korn steps forward getting himself ready.

"Your attack is lame, there was no heat so it was an illusion that's why I didn't sense any ki from it but heard the sound of fire" Korn tells her.

"That's right, it's just an illusion" Dercori holds out her hands creating dozens of blue crystal like talisman spreading them all over the place. Roshi jump out of the way watching from a distance. Korn just stands there confused. He hears the attack but feels no energy from it. Roshi watches the space glow a dim blue around Korn. Suddenly Korn can feel energy wrapping around him confusing him even more.

"You can't see how I fight and will have no plan against it" Dercori mocks Korn. He hears her voice from all around him. "My mystic talisman consists of 76 attacks along with 129 illusions!"

"76 attacks and 129 illusions? That's insane!" Heles watches on alarmed.

"Will you be able to see through them?" Dercori mocks Korn. She disappears in the darkness around him. Korn just stands there with his fists to his side just listening thinking to himself he wont need to see. Roshi watches Korn appear at an edge as the ground gives away around him.

"Is this an illusion to?!" Roshi watches Korn stand there unmoving as the ground gives way to darkness. But Korn goes unaffected. Next the tacks appear behind Korn as a giant sized version of Dercori appears around the taks. Korn hears her and slowly turns his body to face the sound of it. Dercori goes to back hand Korn but as soon as he feels the massive distortion in the air to his right he leaps up and out of the way into a sectioned off hole in the ground. Korn quickly gets to his feet, going back to his listening position with his head tilted down.

"I've got you!" Dercori calls out to Korn from the darkness. Korn turns his body to face the sound of her voice. She appears to be a fair distance from Korn. Roshi closes in peering down from a pillar of rubble wondering if this one is the real one. Roshi notices the glowing talisman in between Korn's feet. "I have bound your shadow, you can no longer move from that spot" Dercori informs Korn who shows no worry or care.

"It wont matter" Korn tells her confidently.

"My planet exist in a dark place where light barely reaches" Dercori informs Korn.

"I'm sorry?" Korn tells her.

"I hate bright places" Dercori tells him with an earnest voice.

"You and my cousin both" Korn comments back dryly.

"However, in shadow I am unstoppable!" Dercori comments.

"I'll be the judge of that" Korn says sternly.

"She is powering up!" Roshi yells out to Korn.

"You have no chance of winning!" Dercori yells out.

"Will find out wont we? Go for it!" Korn replied coldly. "My teammates are incredibly strong in competitions of power but their attacks and spirit are too straightforward" Korn compliments the Kamikaze Fireballs and Peppa. "However, they are prone to getting tripped up by enemies who use deception" Roshi looks down and smiles fondly at Korn unable to help but like and respect the saiyan. "Therefore taking care of enemies with trouble some attacks like yours is my job" Korn says with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Roshi watches Korn get into a Kamehameha Wave stance charging the energy in his hands. Dercori lunges at Korn. Korn waits for the last possible second when she is on top of him and fires the wave blasting Dercori out off the stage and dispelling the darkness around him. Korn lets out a breath returning to his normal stance hearing the Grand Priest announce her drop out and the Zeno black out her picture.

"Well done young man" Roshi snickers to him sliding down some rubble next to him.

"Did you expect anything less old man?" Korn snickers back.

"From a saiyan? No…" Roshi comments. Korn looks in the direction of his voice and Roshi looks at him they both share a laugh. Then the laugh ends abruptly as they both remind themselves why they are here and what they are fighting for.

"I wish we met under different circumstances old man" Korn tells Roshi with profound sadness in his voice.

"Oh? Why is that?" Roshi tilts his head curiously.

"I like you old man, you crack me up. If we lived in each others universe we might have been master and student. Friends perhaps" Korn says with a dryness to his voice.

"Yeah, well you can only make do with the time you have" Roshi comments walking away. Korn thought heavily on Roshi's words.

"Hey, your not going to fight me?" Korn inquiries. Roshi stops looking over his shoulder.

"No, a true warrior knows when he is beaten take care-"

"Korn, my name is Korn of Universe 2" Korn politely introduces himself giving a respectful bow to Roshi. Roshi puts his arms behind him and returns the bow.

"Roshi of Universe 7" Roshi replies. They unbow. "Take care Korn and good luck" Roshi turns to walk away. Korn runs in the direction of his voice.

"Hey old man, can I travel with you for a bit?" Korn asks hopeful. Roshi stops and looks over to him raising an eyebrow.

"It's like you said, gotta make the most of the time we got" Korn smiles. Roshi smiles turning his head laughing.

"Why not, keep up young man" Roshi laughs and so does Korn.

"Even in the darkest place, love finds a way to bloom and show its light" Heles smiles softly as she looks on with pride down toward Korn.

"Even blind I'm confident in Korn" Pell reaffirms his confidence in his chosen warrior.

"Yes, but how long can he keep it up? Korn fought a low level opponent with pitiful attacks. What will happen against a much stronger more experienced opponent with devastating attacks?" Sour interjects and kills the mood once more. Pell and Heles watch with concern once more.

"It's hard to hate that one compared to the other one" Beerus scuffs.

"Yeah, he would fit nicely into our group" Krillin frowns. "You think he will be ok getting close with the enemy?" Krillin watches Roshi jump from platform to platform looking back guiding Korn with his words and helping him build his confidence without the use of his sight. Roshi leans forward striking a pose holding up the peace sign to Universe 7 stands.

An explosion erupts behind Roshi and Korn who brace themselves quickly sliding forward and spinning around in unison in a defensive style stance. When the dust settled Ganos appeared before them with a glowing green fist alive with lighting sparking around his right fist.

Ganos is a green humanoid with medium length spiky black hair, magenta eyes, pointy ears, large brown and orange feet, that are very bird like, sporting two large black talons per foot. He wears a dark green sleeveless vest accented with a yellow lining, black and yellow accented arm bands, large baggy pants, with a brown double belt across it with a red and yellow gem. He sports a red beret with blue and yellow goggles fastened to his forehead with a brown strap. When transformed, he becomes a large bird-like humanoid with long orange and yellow hair, feathers, and a thick beak resembling that of an eagle or a shoebill.

"My friends...two of them…you took them down!" Ganos says in furious anger.

"I understand, the two warriors where part of your universe. I'm sorry" Korn apologies much to Ganos and Roshi's surprise.

"Does everyone from Universe 4 want us to defeat them" Roshi laughs and glances over at Korn who lowers his head clenching his fist tightly. His hair slowly moving into spikes. A pink glow started to appear around Korn. Roshi felt his power growing, but the face looked like someone conflicted. It was as if he was wrestling within himself. Roshi couldn't be more right.

Korn didn't know how many warriors were left in Universe 4 and flashing back to the erasure of Universe 9 Korn struggled. At this rate if he keeps eliminating warriors from Universe 4 he is going to be responsible for the erasure of another universe. Even if he can't see it he will hear it and feel their life energy disappear in an instant. Hop's face appeared in his mind. That frozen look of horror.

Roshi saw the struggle written all over Korn's face. Roshi frowns realizing Korn was a kind and gentle saiyan like the ones he knew only he enjoyed fighting, but not like this not this kind of fighting. Roshi steps forward.

"Come on, let's do this!" Roshi taunts Ganos. Korn calms down taking a step back letting Roshi handle this one.

"You decrepit old man!" Ganos powered-up. Korn felt his immense strength.

"You got this old man?" Korn calls out to Roshi.

"Just listen and learn young man!" Roshi commands. Korn smirks holding his position. Ganos continues to power-up. Lighting flies out of and off of Ganos. Dust gets kicked off the ground as a strong wind blows in all directions. "A transformation?" Roshi watches while keeping his guard up. Ganos transforms into his bird form.

"I'll smash you both to pieces" Ganos says with malicious intent. Roshi and Korn just smirk at him.

"He transformed!" Zeno on the left said. "He got bigger!" Zeno on the right replied. "A power-up?" Zeno on the left asked. "A level-up?" Zeno on the right asked.

"You dried up old man, I'll smash you!" Ganos calls Roshi. Ganos flies at Roshi who back hands him into a pile of rubble like it was nothing without moving from his spot. Korn jumped out the way backing up further giving them a safe distance to fight. He couldn't see, not in the traditional sense but in his mind's eye he could see the outline of their aura.

"How straight forward. I don't even have to read your movements" Roshi says in a disappointed tone.

"Damn, I let my anger get the best of me" Ganos complains. "He is just a scrawny old man I just need one good hit" Ganos takes a fighting stance. He lunges at Roshi again. Roshi just leans back while Ganos kick goes over his head. Ganos lands, pivots turning himself around to attack once more. Korn sees their aura and the outline of their movements in his mind's eye. He see's Ganos attacking Roshi but Roshi easily evades all his punches and kicks predicting him easily. Korn listens to Ganos complain on why he can't hit Roshi.

"Even transformed his movements are still the same" Korn thinks to himself. "Right, down, up, left, left, up, down, right.." Korn leans against some rubble using this fight to hone his senses further learning from Roshi himself. Ganos changes tactics backflipping on some rubbing pushing off making v-shaped beams of energy from his ki. "And now he has switched to ki based attacks" Korn notes.

"Grand Adora!" Ganos pushes off the rubble and flies toward Roshi. Roshi just leaps above him him turning in the air landing back to his feet. Ganos does the same. Korn notices as the fight drags on Ganos's power is actually increasing at a steady pace. This vexed Korn, normally people's power tends to weaken with each attack but with Ganos it seemed different. "I should be faster then he is!" Ganos complains.

Roshi counters by catching his fist and flipping him over into the ground behind him.

"Your also stronger" Roshi comments.

"So you realized it to old man" Korn notes.

"Yeah…" Roshi replies focusing on the fight before him. "But I have more experience and experience makes all the difference young man" Roshi stresses to Korn who watches. Roshi walks up to Ganos and fires an orb of blue light blasting Ganos through the rubble.

"Nice going old man!" Beerus cheers Roshi on.

"This will make three for usKorn" Roshi mentions to Korn.

"An old man and a monkey took out three of ours?" Kuru, the Supreme Kai of Universe 4 comments. Kuru is a tall Shinjin with orange skin, rather effeminate features, and a white mohawk. He wears a navy blue and yellow lined variation of the Supreme Kai outfit, with black pants, white boots, and green potara.

"Not yet!" Ganos struggles to his feet. Ganos powers-up even further. Korn uncrossing his arms stepping forward. He lunges forward striking hard at Roshi causing him to slide back breaking up the dirt as he does.

"This might be a problem" Roshi mentions to Korn.

"You think old man?" Korn clenches his fist. Ganos does his normal punches and kick routine. Korn listens for Roshi to evade like before but this time Ganos changes it up and sucker punches Roshi in the gut.

"A direct hit?!" Korn hears. Shin and Old Kai watch alarmed.

"Oh no?!" Krillin yells out. Roshi gets pulverized in mid-air like a human punching bag.

"Oh a fierce counterattack" Kuru comments.

"He underestimates Ganos' youth" Quitela comments with a snicker.

"What do you mean?" Kuru asks Quitela.

"In this tournament of mighty warriors in this extreme conditions Ganos gets stronger with every second of every minute" Quitela smiles. Korn's head tilts toward the stands of Universe 4 hearing what was said.

"If that's true then at this rate Ganos will become stronger then all of us" Korn stands there with a pink glow around him with lighting flowing around his body.

"Basically he is growing" Quitela informs them. Before Roshi hit the ground, he throws a sparking ki blast striking Roshi to the ground.

"Master Roshi!" Goku yells out in his Super Saiyan form as he is entangled against Maji Kayo.

"I got him covered Goku!" Korn yells out silencing Goku who struggles against Maji Kayo looking down at Korn with a ferocious look. Korn races forward rebounding from the rubble closing the distance landing next to Roshi's side.

"This isn't the time to be worrying about your master" Roshi grumbles in the dirt.

"Easy old man, I got you" Korn holds the shoulders of Roshi.

"Hurts your old bones doesn't it?" Ganos approaches them. Korn turns his head to the sound of Ganos voice. Korn helps Roshi to his feet. "Out of stamina old man?" Ganos taunts them.

"At this rate he keeps getting stronger he could trip up Goku and the others" Roshi comments. He glances at Korn. "He will even pose a problem for the warriors of your universe" Roshi cautions him. Korn lowers his head deep in thought realizing Roshi's words are true. "This isn't good, we have to top him here and now?" Roshi warns. Korn steps in front of Roshi.

"Understood, leave it to me Master Roshi" Korn turns into a Super Saiyan. Roshi had a shocked look then backed up.

"He became a Super Saiyan" Heles looks on amazed.

"This will be a true test of Korn's skill…" Pell adds in.

"His instincts are top notch, but is it good enough to win?" Sour interjects killing the mood of Heles and Pell once again. Ganos charges Korn throwing a false punch which caused Korn to turn his head to the right but then felt the distortion in the wind in front of him. Ganos slams his right hand into Korn causing him to fly back into a pile of rubble. The dust clears and Korn pulls himself from the rubble powering-up once more.

"I'm sure you were an impressive warrior when you had your sight...once" Ganos mocks Korn. "But your days as a warrior is over" Ganos mocks further but Korn just stands there unaffected with his golden aura surrounding him. "Your pathetic, accept your limits and retire already" Ganos demands of both Korn and Roshi. Korn stands there remaining silent thinking about his universe and all the friends and family whose hopes, dreams, and futures rest on his shoulders. No, he wouldn't retire and with or without his eyesight he will find a way to win. He must.

"Limits? Screw that defeat him Korn! You have the power within you!" Roshi cheers.

"You can do it Korn! Break your limit and soar to new heights!" Goku cheers on his friend while struggling against Maji Kayo. Vikal flies over head staring down at Korn.

"You can do it Korn-sama I believe in you!" Vikal cheers. Heles and Pell cheer from the stand. Ganso looks around to his surprise to see love and admiration pouring from the stands and those warriors who have stopped to watch the fight cheer on the heroic Korn.

"Thank you...everyone" Korn powers-up once more turning into a Super Saiyan 2. "As long as I have the will to fight I will decide my own future!" Korn continues to raise the power level of his form. "It's too early to decide my limits!" Korn proudly proclaims. "I am a saiyan! I will continue to soar to new heights so long as I exist...so long as I exist!" Korn smiles at Ganos with closed eyes. Korn gets in the Kamehameha Wave stance powering-up his most devastating energy based attack he knows to date. Ganos holds up his right hand charging his ki into an energy blast as well.

"No you don't!" Ganos fires and so does Korn there beams clash between them pushing them back. "Just fall already you blind monkey!" Ganos mocks Korn who doesn't give in and pours on the power.

"Korn if you learn anything from me remember this! Move well, learn well, play well, eat well, and rest well!" Roshi yells out. "Now give it everything you got my student!" Roshi commands. Goku and Krillin watch shocked at the bond that grew quickly between Korn and Master Roshi. Korn powers-up more adding more energy little by little to compensate for Ganos' growing power. Korn's wave of energy started to push Ganos back toward then edge. "Enjoy your life Korn, merrily and to its fullest!" Roshi's words echo in the back of Korn's mind as he thinks about his friends and family back in their universe. The love he has as his power continues to reach new heights.

"Why wont he fall?" Ganos looks on with fear being pushed back by a massive wave of energy.

"It's the power of love…" Heles wipes a tear from her eyes with pride.

"The Kame Style is with you Korn!" Roshi tells Korn supportively. "Show off the greatest most powerful Kamehameha Wave!" Roshi encourages Korn who unleashes a powerful Super Kamehameha Wave that overwhelms and overpowers Ganos. Korn blows Ganos off the stage with his raw power. Korn lets out a heavy sigh powering back down to a normal base saiyan with steam coming off his warm body.

"Ganos you to?" Quitela looks at Ganos who appears in the stands next to him with utter disappointment.

"Well done Korn!" Heles jumps around crying out like a cheerleader loud and proud of her warrior and his beautiful display of love and honorable fighting. Korn falls to his knees as Master Roshi walks next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Amazing job young man, you showed great ki control and mastery. I am proud of you. I have nothing more to teach you" Master Roshi looks down at Korn and smiles with both pride and sadness. Korn reaches out and holds Roshi's hand with his.

"Thank you Master Roshi" Korn nods. Goku watches and smiles powering-up to a Super Saiyan Blue breaking free of Maji Kayo's hold then teleporting away next to Roshi and Korn powering down.

"That was amazing Korn good job" Goku smiles but Korn wipes the sweat from his forehead and gets to his feet.

"Thanks Goku" Korn feels around for Goku's hand and shakes it. The Zenos cheer as the Grand Priest announces Ganos drop out and they black out his picture. "I just wish I knew the story behind the two Zenos" Korn says dryly.

"Oh that is easy, one is the one on the left is the present Zeno and the one on the right is the future Zeno from the future timeline of Universe 10 that got erased" Goku answers him in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry, come again?" Korn looked like the wind just got knocked out from under him.

"Yeah, we fought this Supreme Kai named zamasu who was studying under Gowasu. In the future he takes over my body and calls himself Goku Black. His immortal future self and his current self fuse to form this really power warrior we couldn't defeat and he had killed the gods and kais of that timeline so I called Zeno for help and he erased the timeline all together" Goku explains.

"All those people...the versions of us in that future timeline all gone because of you?" Korn backup horrified. "And then what you went back to an erased timeline to bring back that thing here so now there are two of them?" Korn was pale and in mortal shock.

"Well yeah, I couldn't leave him all alone now could I?" Goku reasoned. Korn just had a bewildered look to him.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Korn mutters to Goku in a low voice. "Keeping one Zeno happy is tough enough you bring another one here? For what so he can have damn friend? Then you get us all dragged into this tournament to fight the strongest warriors in the universe for what your own enjoyment, never mind the fact the losing universes get erased!" Korn whispers in heated anger. "No, not die because that would be fucking mercy at least you still exist. Oh no dying isn't good enough we get fucking erased from existence!" Korn scolds Goku. Roshi stands there in silence.

"Hey man, it's not like that" Goku reaches his hand out but Korn smacks it away.

"Your no friend to me! Your dangerous and your thoughtless actions to the natural order of things has put our very existence in jeopardy I'd say go to hell but that be a kindness so instead I'll personally see to it that you and your whole damn universe get what it deserves for what you have done to all of us both in the erased future and here in the present!" Korn warns Goku full of wrath. Korn uses his Instant Transmission to teleport away.

"Korn!" Goku holds out his hands. "It's not like that...I...I didn't want things to be like this...I just-" Roshi puts his hand on Goku's shoulder and shakes his head.

"Let him go" Roshi recommends. Roshi walks with Goku to face off with new challenges of the Tournament of Power that still has 34 minutes remaining as another tak falls.

"What was that about? Korn looked really angry with Goku" Pell leaned in wondering what was going on.

"He learned the truth surrounding the Tournament of Power" Sour notes looking down in thought.

"Will he be ok?" Heles asked with concern.

"Only time will tell" Sour answers in a cold emotionless voice.


	13. Clone Wars and Continuous Fire!

**Clone Wars and Continuous Fire!**

"_Two universes have been erased from existence. All ten of their warriors knocked off the stage in a vicious battle royal in which only one universe can survive and all to placate the whim of a god-like a child who is so far removed from creation he possesses no empathy or basic understanding for life. Now, because of Goku, there are two Zenos and unlike the future timeline of Universe 10 where we all got erased by Future Zeno because of the actions of a rogue Supreme Kai Zamasu, we were arbitrary erased from existence. However, now, instead of being erased all at once we are fighting tooth and nail for our survival having to watch in horror as whole universes get erased one by one as their warriors fall. This is the reality of my situation, Goku may have given us a chance to survive but this is by far a much more cruel fate that it is…_" ~Korn

"Ow, ow, ow, ow" Roshi says as Goku helps the old man to sit on a large rock.

"Are you ok Master Roshi?" Goku inquires.

"I'll be fine with some rest" Roshi answers back dryly. "Hurry up and go on. Be sure to fight for me" Roshi orders his former student. Goku to looks at him with a concerned look. "Go on, go on" Roshi shoes Goku away. Goku looks around to make sure its safe.

"Right, you be careful to Master Roshi" Goku uses his Instant Transmission and disappears. Roshi lets out a deep sigh using his left hand to tap on the right side of his head. Deep in thought of what Korn said in anger. He saw the look in his eyes, the look of a deeply disturbed individual and it was an individual like that who prove to be unpredictable in their actions.

Vikal was flying around the arena when she spots Korn among some pillars near the center of the stage. She flies down to him which a concerned look seeing him clenching his fist tightly trying to restrain his power.

"Korn-sama are you ok?" Vikal gently reaches out to touch his cheek but he grabs her hand. She pulls away. "I'm sorry you just look very-"

"Disturbed? That I am Vikal" Korn says dryly turning his body to the left away from her before she could say anything Korn's head looks in the up direction as if he sensed another presence.

"I see you have some skills" Dr Rota laughs making his presence known to them. Dr. Rota has red skin, with a large snout and tusks protruding out of his face, similar to a warthog. He has a small pair of glasses, and a black shark fin on his head. He wears a black robe, fastened at the waist with a white belt. Vikal describes Dr. Rota's ugly appearance to him as she shrieks hiding behind Korn.

"Ewww, he is so ugly and smiley get rid of him Korn-sama!" Vikal screams. Korn just lowers his head frowning wondering why him.

"Let me show you why I, Dr. Rota am called the Doctor!" Dr. Rota calls out to them.

"Ugh, why me...why can't I get anyone good to fight…" Korn uses his right hand to face palm himself. "Let's just get this over with" Korn shrugs Vikal taking a defensive stance listening carefully since he still doesn't have his sight to rely on.

"My ability is-" just then an energy blast comes out of nowhere striking Dr. Rota as he falls off the ledge he was on of upheaval ground smacking into the ground before Vikal and Korn unconscious but not before for muttering "Im...poss...ible...urgh" Vikal puts her hand over her mouth in shock.

"What just happen Vikal?" Korn calls out to her alarmed.

"I believe it was an attack focus energy in one adjusted point" Vikal explains.

"Why do I get all the enemies with bizzare abilities" Korn frowns.

"Calm down Korn, it's just Prum watching your back" Heles appears to Korn in his mind's eye. "Prum uses drone like orbs to locate enemies and that reflect Hermila's blast at them" Heles she explains to him.

"Good to know" Korn smiles relieved.

"What's that Korn-sama?" Vikal asks him. Korn looks over to her then relies what Heles told him.

"Oh wow the goddess herself spoke to you giving you insight. That's such an honor!" Vikal said with star struck eyes. Korn just shrugs. Vikal walks over to Dr. Rota and pokes him several times when he stirs Vikal ran behind Korn and turned his body to face Dr. Rota. "Ewww, it's still conscious do something Korn-sama protect me!" Vikal screams and hides behind Korn. Korn lets out a heavy and annoyed sigh holding out his hand firing a ki blast and blows Dr. Rota off the stage.

"There he is gone" Korn says uncaringly. The Grand Priest announces the drop out for Universe 6 and the Zenos black out his pic. Vikal throws her arms aroundKorn's neck giving him a bunch of kisses on the cheek. Korn just frowns "Why does this keep happening to me?" Korn garbs Vikal's arms pulling her off of him. "Enough already" Korn scolds her. Then is suddenly taken back to his fight with Hop of Universe 9 and how she called him her prey and that frozen horror struck face she made before vanishing from existence.

"Oh...I'm sorry Korn-sama-"

"It's fine...just don't be so expressive" Korn thinks about how annoying Vikal is but finds himself realizing he'd rather her be around to annoy him then not exist at all. "Lets go" Korn motions her to lead the way and she happily skips ahead grabbing him by the arm and leading him. Korn cracks a sly smile. "Vikal may have her faults, but her heart is in the right place" Korn is brought to that moment of Universe 9 being erased. "I'll fight to the end so that they don't get erased…" Korn sees the Kamikaze Fireballs, Pell, Heles, and Sour in his mind's eye.

"Looks like you guys lost another warrior?" Peppa comments to Caulifla from their hiding spot.

"Dr. Rota was just a filler space like that winged girl in your guys' universe" Caulifla points out the two useless warriors in their respective universes. Peppa just smirked in agreement.

Prum opens his mouth and scatters more orbs around the stage to act as a spotter for Hermilla to snipe at the other warriors and to provide long distance support for their teammates.

"They haven't moved in a while over there" Future Zeno points out. "I wonder what's wrong?" Zeno replies. Grand Priest raises up on his platform before them explaining to them there is a sniper over there keeping the warriors in the area pinned down. "A sniper?" Zeno asks the Grand Priest.

"Yes, someone who hides and shoots enemies from far away" Grand Priest explains.

"Wow, snipers are amazing!" Zeno says with excited glee. "Yeah amazing" Future Zeno says with not so excited glee. Korn listened in while Vikal lead him by the hand in deeper sniper territory to aid their teammates after they wound other warriors so they can throw them off the stage.

Korn knew aside from him, Peppa, Ribrianne, Kakunsa, and Rozie the rest of their universes warriors were pretty weak so for them to endure to the end and win Korn knew teamwork would play a pivotal role in Universe 2's survival. He just wished Peppa would quit messing around with Universe 6 and fall in line but knew Peppa prefered to fight alone. Korn wondered how far that would really get Peppa in the end.

Tien checks out the area where Dr. Rota was taken down and eliminated. Goku and Vegeta join him soon after. Scouting the situation of the sniper.

"Goku! Vegeta! Don't make any careless moves!" Krillin warns them from the stands.

"But if they don't move they will never defeat the enemy. There at a disadvantage here" Beerus casually reminds Krillin.

"Tien" Goku calls out to him.

"Why are you slacking off" Vegeta demands reminding him there already down to five warriors.

"Both of you get down! There is an enemy shooting from far away!" Tien warns them.

"That's laughable, all we have to do is dodge-" a blast fires past Vegeta's cheeks causing both him and Goku to stop drop and roll to cover.

"Where is he shooting from?" Goku asks Vegeta and Tien.

"He's hiding like a coward! What an annoying enemy!" Vegeta scuffs.

"Whats going on now Vikal?" Korn asks resting up against a pillar of rubble.

"Prum and Hermila have what looks like three warriors from Universe 7 pinned down" Vikal answers him. Korn tries to sense their power but finds that they are masking it.

"Do you know which three?" Korn asks her.

"The two saiyans and what looks to be just a regular warrior" Vikal tells him.

"Son Goku and Vegeta" Korn says with a malicious tone. "Darn it, I'm not ready for them yet. Why did Prum and Hermila have to pick a fight with them now" Korn lets out a troubled sigh. Tien throws a couple of rocks in the air and watches the energy beam come out of nowhere striking the rocks.

"Hey, I think its tracking us by our body heat" Tien guess.

"We can hide our power but not our body heat" Goku clenches his fist.

"We can do this!" Vegeta inspires the group.

"Damn…" Korn says in a low voice. Vikal turns her head toward Korn.

"What?" Vikal asks in a concerned voice.

"Their making their move" Korn crosses his arms kicking off the pillar slightly shaking uncrossing his arms and shaking them getting psyched for the upcoming fight. Meanwhile, Goku catches on to what Vegeta is doing by superheating the rocks around them and follows suit. This confuses Prum for he is unable to locate their body signatures.

"What are they doing?" Vikal asks wondering if Korn knew.

"There masking their power and heating the area around them making it hard for Prum to track them via their body heat" Korn educates her.

"They saw through that tactic quick" Vikal gives a concerned look.

"Yeah, I hope they have a better for of attack because they don't then there through" Korn frowns.

"Can't you do anything Korn-sama?" Vikal pleads.

"I'll do what I can but without my cousin its two Super Saiyan Blues vs a blind Super Saiyan Rose. The odds are not in our favor" Korn stresses to her but he rises to the challenge anyway.

"What? What's going on?" Prum said in a frustrated whisper. Unable to find the Universe 7 Warriors heat signature. "Well then!" Prum stands up and Hermila fires energy into him and Prum fires it from himself to sending it out everywhere saturating the stage in energy beams.

"What's Prum doing?" Vikal shericks.

"Calm down he is just eliminating their ability to hide" Korn says calmly not even worried in the least. Goku, Vegeta, and Tien rest on the edge of a pillar as the rubble and pillars around them get destroyed. Goku turns his head spotting Prum.

"Looks like there's someone shooting and someone reflecting shots" Goku mentions to the group.

"Why?" Vegeta watches with a sly grin. "I'll start with the closer one" Vegeta leaps toward Prum.

"H-hey!" Goku calls out.

"You take the other one" Tien suggest to Goku.

"Right, I got it" Goku takes off calling after Vegeta.

"Damn, Korn-sama! Goku and Vegeta are going to attack Hermila and Prum!" Vikal warns. Korn pushes of the pillar he was leaning up against lightly uncrossing his arms taking in a deep breath, letting his senses paint a picture of what his surroundings before he goes on the attack. Blue laser beams devastate the surrounding area while Goku and Vegeta run toward the pillar Prum was standing on taking the low ground to avoid detection.

"I'll end this immediately!" Vegeta boast.

"Oh well I'll help you Vegeta" Goku forces his help on Vegeta.

"Hey Peppa looks like Son Goku and the other saiyan are about to attack two of your universes warriors" Caulifla points out. Peppa leans forward poking his head around the corner narrowing his eyes and watches the fight unfold. Goku and Vegeta fire a Kamehameha Wave and a Galick Gun attack toward Prum and destroy the surrounding pillars and expose him from his hiding spot for all to see.

"Hiding like a coward that pisses me off" Vegeta scolds and points at Prum. "I'll blow you away in one shot!" Vegeta makes a fist at Prum.

"Oh yeah?" Prum replies confidently. Vegeta fires another high powered Galick Gun attack landing a direct hit at Prum who absorbs it and reflects it right back at Goku and Vegeta stronger then before bombing the area in an impressive display.

"A reflection attack? That's impressive" Peppa comments to Caulifla and Kale as they watch the fight with him.

"W-What?" Vegeta said shockingly.

"He can reflect ki waves?!" Goku said in an annoyed tone.

"That's right! I knew you would come after me first" Prum laughs mocking them to their shock as Hermila appears on the scene.

"There doing quite well, I guess I kind of overreacted a little Korn-sama?" Vikal blushes embarrassed. She notices Korn did not relax if anything he listened with a severe intensity. Hermila fires another beam from his wrist cannons which reflect off of Prum stronger and fires it at Goku and Vegeta who jump back to avoid the full impact explosion.

"My job is to observe enemies and simultaneously act as a mirror!" Prum expains to them.

"What?!" Goku yells out surprised.

"So we should have gone for the source of the attack first" Vegeta pointed out their error.

"Your too late to realize that. It over for you now!" Prum mocks them confidently.

"They fell for the enemies trap to" Krillin mentions in the stands while the rest of eliminated Z-Warriors watch on.

"Damn, there too careless!" Beerus complains.

"Kakarot, listen you take care of this guy" Vegeta orders Goku. "I'm going to go get the other one" Vegeta informs him.

"You wont escape!" Prum yells out to them. "Hermila, shoot!" Prum orders to his battle partner. Hermila jumps from pillar to pillar firing laser beams from his wrist cannons at Prum who continues to reflect the powerful blast at Goku and Vegeta keeping them bogged down. Meanwhile Tien eyes Hermila.

"He is shooting while moving" Tien talks out loud deep in thought. Tien powers-up and creates four copies of himself. This captures Peppa's attention. This attack was different from his After Image or his After Image Feint.

"What is that attack?" Beerus looks on curiously.

"It's called multi-form it lets him create four clones" Krillin explains.

"Interesting" Peppa gets up off the ground watching with a little more interest he wanted to observe this attack to understand it so that he could add it to his list of growing skills and abilities.

"So he was hiding such a wonderful attack, were sure to win now" Shin says with confidence looking down at Krillin who look up to him for a moment before turning around looking back down at the stage.

"Well that attack has its weakness" Krillin cautions the Z-Warriors watching from the stands. The four Tien clones charge Hermila with glowing white eyes. Hermila fires taking down one of the clones with one shot, leaving only three remaining.

"When he splits, his speed and power are split into four as well" Krillin reveals the weakness behind the technique.

"Huh? Thats no good!" Shin replies. Hermila keeps jumping from pillar to pillar.

"Looks like he moves each time he shoots" Tien studies Hermila tactics, while Peppa teleports closer to on the pillars above to study Tien technique.

"Damn, its Peppa!" Shin points to him on the pillar.

"Is he going to take a cheap shot at Tien to?" Krillin stresses.

"I wonder if he is going to steal that technique as well?" Belmod comments watching with an aggravated look. Vikal explains to Korn that Peppa has come out in the open but is keeping his distance and watching the warrior who is charging Hermila. Korn just stands there in silence listening.

"He's there!" Tien dashes toward Hermila. "With these nine eyes of mine-" another clone gets blasted by Hermila. "I can find my enemy!" Tien encourages his clone as they continue to press forward.

"He used a clone as a shield?" Shin said with a surprised look on his face.

"Tien's eyes are good enough that he can see an enemy's attack, but he doesn't have the defensive ability to guard against it" Krillin points out to the Z-Warriors.

"I see" Beerus crosses his arms, closes his eyes and lowers his head. "Either he reaches the enemy first or he takes down all four clones" Beerus reasons. "It's a risky gamble either way, especially with Peppa on the scene" Beerus opens his eyes again to watch the fight unfold.

"You can do it Tien!" Krillin cheers pounding his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Kakarot, lets attack to!" Vegeta encourages Goku picking up a boulder and hurling it at Prum. "If ki waves don't work then-" Prum jumps out of the way to avoid being hit.

"Huh, I see" Goku holds his right hand above his eyebrow watching. "Pretty smart" Goku lowers his hand and turns to face Vegeta. "Okay me to" Goku flexes his left arm. Goku and Vegeta continuously hurl giant car sized rocks in Prum's direction.

"Hey Hermila! Hurry up and shoot me!" Prum orders.

"Oh no! Looks like Prum is in trouble and Hermila can't shoot him so he can use his reflection attack!" Vikal warns Korn who walks past her to the edge of the ledge they were on.

Korn senses where Prum then lets out a roar as a gold aura appears around him turning him into a Super Saiyan. This catches Goku and Vegeta's attention when they feel his power grow dramatically nearby. Vikal slides back from the force of Korn's power-up. Korn fires a powerful ki blast at Prum taking over for Hermila. Prum reflects more powerful blasts ripping through the rocks turning them into dust and forcing Goku and Vegeta to fall back.

"Damn it!" Vegeta complains.

"Oh man, Universe 2 has some good teamwork, they really know how to cover for each other" Goku points out.

"Great job Korn-sama!" Vikal while bent down on one leg throws her hands up in a cheer.

"Thanks Korn!" Prum yells out. "Keep them coming and I'll eliminate those two" Prum says confidently.

"Hey, I'm in trouble over here" Hermila yells out. His voice falling on deaf ears as he watches the two Tien clones bear down on him. He looks around then up to see Peppa standing there on the pillar staring down at Tien and him. Sweat ran down the face of the anxious Hermila wondering what Peppa was doing or if he would intervene to help him, there teammates after all right? Hermila thought.

"Damn, we couldn't stop them from working together! I can at least take this one out!" Tien motivates himself. Hermila fires again, the Tien clone jumps in front of Tien taking the blast. "I'm the last one. But, now that I'm this close…" Tien looks up to see Peppa has not moved from the pillar let alone took his eyes off of Tien. "I wish I knew what that psychopath was up to!" Tien thought to himself taking the gamble on his plan to take out Hermila since he got this close. Tien puts his hands together in the shape of a triangle. "New Ki Cannon Blast!" he yells out.

Tien let out a massive ki blast that ripped through everything including the massive rock formation Hermila used as cover. When the dust cleared Hermila was on his knees in defeat. Smoke emitting off of his body.

"Did you see that Piccolo?" Gohan points out from the stands. Piccolo watches Peppa closes. "Tien did it" Gohan prematurely congratulates him. Hermila looks up at Tien who glared down at him. Hermila looks past Tien to see Peppa disappearing from the pillar. "Did he just seriously abandon me?" Hermila had a stressed out look then he turned back to Tien.

"Will shoot?" Tien asks him. "Who will go first you or me?" Tien realizing he can win now that Peppa left.

"That guy is scum! He abandon his own teammate!" No.17 said in a disgusted tone.

"That guy only cares about power and the strong, he knows he is stronger then Tien so there's no challenge there and why protect a warrior who is weaker then him and Tien" Piccolo theorized to the group on why Peppa suddenly up and left.

"Look at his shoulder" No.18 points out from the stands as they follow her gaze.

"I-I can't...I can't even target you anymore" Hermila says shamefully. Tien eyeing the massive burn on the deltoid of the left and right shoulder muscles.

"I see, you did well for an enemy. You have my praise" Tien tells him. Tien makes the triangle symbol with his hand getting ready to finish him when he notices too late Hermila's wrist cannons flaring up and unleashing a powerful blast breaking up the edge of the stage around them. "What?" Tien stumbles back as the ground shakes then blows apart taking Tien down with him into the void.

"Oh no!" Gohan calls out.

"He let his guard down at the very end" Piccolo points out.

"You did well for an enemy" Hermila laughs.

"Hermila stole a move out of Peppa's play book. Man that was dirty" Vikal informs Korn who keeps firing ki blast into Prum who reflects them back at Goku and Vegeta who keep falling back further and further away. Hermila jumps up only to be seized by the other three Tien clones.

"When did you? Let go!" Hermila orders them but of course they don't listen. They leap off the edge taking Hermila down with him.

"Oh no! Hermila!" Vikal yells out.

"Vikal go!" Korn orders her.

"Roger Korn-sama!" Vikal kicks off the ground at unreal speed soaring across the stage and after Hermila. Hermila falls, he comes face to face with the real Tien free falling with him.

"I wont go down alone!" Tien gives the startled Hermila a righteous glare. Vikal flew down grabbing Hermila by his feet slowing his descent. Tien smiles, the clone holding the left arm of Hermila lets go and Hermila being heavier and having the other two clones holding on to him causes him to fall faster. Putting him with in grabbing distance of Vikal. "Your coming with us!" Tien yells out.

"NO!" Vikal eyes widen.

"Oh no! There in trouble!" Heles looked started. Pell was at the edge of his seat biting his nails. Korn and Prum glance over in that direction hearing the commotion but realizing it's too late for them to do anything. Just as hope seems lost, a pinpoint ki blast fired out striking the two Tien clones. The one holding Hermila's right arm, and the one about to grab Vikal, and then the real Tien falling in front of Hermila stunning them.

Vikal, with the two Tien clones looked stunned and no they no longer were holding on to Hermila. Vikal kicked the Tien clone who was holding onto his back free Hermila of him. Vikal uses her powerful wings to fly her and Hermila back up to the stage leaving Tien, the clones, and the rubble from the stage to fall into the void.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Beerus erupted in rage. Vikal and Hermila's feet touch the stage as they look up to see who was their recuser. Vikal thinking it was Korn and Hermila thinking it was Prum but both were wrong and surprised to see Peppa standing there with his hands crossed.

"Peppa-sama?" Vikal blinked at him astonished he would go out his way to save them. "You saved us?" Vikal blushes deeply.

"Your the last person I thought would come to our rescue" Hermila tells him. Peppa narrows his eyes at them. "I truly thought you abandoned me back there" Hermila tells him.

"If you believed that then you truly are an idiot" Peppa scuffs turning his back to them walking away.

"Cousin you cut it close too close back there" Korn leaped down rejoining them powering down from being a Super Saiyan as Prum joins them moments later.

"Did you doubt me? Or Vikal's ability to fly her and Hermila back to the stage?" Peppa asks annoyed.

"Well no, it's just-"

"Alright then, what's the problem?" Peppa stares at them as they stare at one another blinking then laughing together. Peppa just raised his eyebrow confused.

"Oh he fell off" Zeno says out loud. "That was exciting!" Future Zeno replied. "Yeah!" Zeno replied as they black out Tien picture.

"Universe 7's Tien has dropped out" the Grand Priest announces.

"I'm sorry" Tien appears in the Universe 7 stands next to his fellow Z-Warriors.

"No, no, no. There is no need to apologize" Krillin walks over and comforts Tien playfully patting his right arm.

"Taking it to a draw and taking out their flyer would have been impressive, too bad it didn't work out that way" Beerus scolds Tien.

"Aw, man we lost Tien" Goku says in an annoyingly casual voice to Vegeta like being down to four warriors was no big deal. "With them regrouped we have missed our chance to defeat them. It be dangerous now to keep fighting at this disadvantage" Goku mentions to Vegeta.

"It doesn't matter" Vegeta stands there arms crossed and eyes closed. "All we have to do is take out the rest of them" Vegeta says confidently.

"Sure hope so" Goku smiles back confidently. Goku looks over to Jiren from the distance as an explosion blocks his view of him. "Well let's both do our best Vegeta. For Krillin and Tien" Goku encourages him. Goku and Vegeta walk away.

Meanwhile, Hermila and Prum nod giving thanks to Korn, Vikal, and Peppa for their assistance and teamwork. Vikal blushes feeling honored, Korn and Peppa give a respectful and silent nod. Hermila and Prum dash off, Vikal takes to the air to go support their other teammates. Korn just smiles feeling them drift apart.

"Wait cousin we need to talk" Korn call out to him. Peppa stops turning around raising an eyebrow. Korn approaches him and gets Peppa caught up to speed about what he learned concerning the Zenos. There was a long silence from Peppa.

"Hmmm, that's most disturbing" Peppa spit at the ground. Peppa turned and started to walk away.

"I meant it earlier. Thanks for the help cousin" Korn smiles.

"Don't mention it. I mean it, don't mention it" Peppa disappears and reappears next to Caulifla and Kale. Korn just smiles.

"There doing great so far, as long as they keep up the teamwork we can win this" Pell says with excitement in his voice clenching his fists looking over to Heles and Sour.

"Yeah, all reservations I had about Peppa are gone. He was there for the team when we needed him most" Heles smiles lovingly.

"Yes, and making it look like he abandoned them team to get Universe 7 to drop their guard was clever. Cheap but cleaver" Sour mentioned giving more insight of Peppa to Heles and Pell showing off his intelligence and his ability to read the intention and explain the actions of a person.

Thanks to Peppa's intervention and the combined teamwork Universe 2 was able to eliminate another warrior from universe 6 and 7. The remaining enemies will no doubt use various tactics against them. But will they be able to overcome and survive till the end and emerge victorious? 32 minutes remain in the Tournament of Power...


	14. Pride and Betrayal

**Pride and Betrayal **

"_The strong live and the weak die!_" ~Peppa

Frieza hides in a cove of rocks deep in thought. "Those saiyans of Universe 2 need to be dealt with before they cost me everything" Frieza starts walking off muttering to himself, "For my own sake I must defeat those rotten monkeys".

"Wow so many are gone!" Zeno mentions. "Yeah!" Future Zeno replies. "How many are gone again?" Future Zeno asks him. "Uh…" Zeno stutters. They both look at one another then over to the Grand Priest for the answer.

"Currently 34 warriors left" Grand Priest smiles with his head bowed and his hands behind his back.

"Thirty..." Future Zeno asks. Grand Priest opens his eyes looking over his shoulder at Future Zeno. "four" the other Zeno finish the sentence.

"Well allow me to detail the status of each universe" Grand Priest suggest to the Zenos.

"Tell us!" both Zenos asked in unison. "Tell us, tell us!" The Zenos demand. Grand Priest turns around with his eyes open about to give his detailed report.

"First off Universe 2 is in the lead, they have suffered no eliminations. Universe 3 has seven" Grand Priest explains.

"I'd like to study our enemies more while we still have the numbers, especially Universe 11's Jiren. There are still so many mysteries about him" Ea tells them adjusting his glasses. Ea is a short, blue-skinned Shinjin with a single large bang swept to the left, oval eyes, red glasses, green potara, and wears a brown, yellow, pink, light and navy blue colored Kaioshin outfit with white boots. "This is a job for Maji Kayo and his extraordinary body" Ea states to his universal members in the stands.

"Next is Universe 4, their remaining number is four. Universe 6 the third most with seven warriors. Universe 7 has four remaining-"

"Goku's place is not doing so well" Zeno frowns showing a distinct emotion.

"Their formation fell apart, there not covering each other as efficiently as Universe 2 is doing. This doesn't look good for us. Victory seems far away" Shin looks over at Beerus who was silent.

"Did you hear how many Universe 4 has left?" Beerus asks them.

"Yes, Grand Priest said they had four" Shin replies looking over at the stands for Universe 4. "They only have six on the bench so that makes ten warriors total" Shin accounts for their warriors. Krillin has an epiphany turning his head toward Beerus.

"We've only seen eight since before the start of the tournament, haven't we?" Krillin asks the group.

"Yes, I sensed a faint presence then but never saw anyone" Tien replies to Krillin.

"That's a problem, I hear many of Universe 4's warriors have special abilities" Whis informs them. "They might try something at a pivotal moment" Whis warns them. Shin had a freaked out look and the others looked anxious.

"Damn it, where are the last two!" Beerus openly freaks out with sweat running down his face. "What is Quitela up to?" Beerus eyes the relaxed Quitela from afar.

"And lastly, Universe 11 has two warriors left. Universe 2, 3, and 6 have the numeric advantage" Grand Priest finishes giving the status report to the Zenos.

"I see" Zeno replies to him.

"We have two left. We are at a slight disadvantage in number, yes" Marcarita inquires. Marcarita is a tall female angel, she greatly resembles Vados but she kept her hair as twin ponytails with a small bang on each of her forehead. She wears the standard angel attire, with purple sleeves, a black cuirass with the same orange and white decorations as Belmod, and a red sash. Like other angels she wields a scepter with a floating gem on it.

"The remaining warriors, with Jiren at the top, are our universe's strongest two" Belmod adds. "It's not about numbers. Quality or quantity right?" Belmod smirks.

Belmod is a tall pale humanoid of scrawny build with a resemblance of a clown - in that he has white skin, a mostly bald head with two large puffs of orange hair exuding on each side, a large red round nose, and big red lips. He has a thick vertical blue line running over both his eyes each which have thick black out-linings. Belmod wears a multicolored pink and blue variety of the traditional God of Destruction attire.

"Plus Jiren and Toppo have almost no damage. Were probably at an advantage" Khai reminds everyone. Khai is a short Shinjin with lavender skin and black eyes. His white hair is styled in a slicked back mohawk and he is wearing gold and green Potara earrings. His Supreme Kai garb consists of a red vest with yellow trimming, a green long-sleeved shirt, black baggy pants, a blue sash tied around his waist and a cloth underneath his vest of the same color. He also wears plain white Supreme Kai boots.

Jiren stands with Toppo among the barren landscape. His arms are crossed and his head bowed with his eyes closed. Jiren is a tall, very muscular humanoid with an appearance similar to the folkloric aliens known as the Greys. He has gray skin, big round black eyes enlarged pupils and nostrils in place of a full nose. He wears the uniform of the Pride Troopers consisting of a red, spandex-like suit with black sections around the collar and legs, white gloves and white boots. He hears a sound and decets a faint power level getting closer to him. Jiren lifts his head and opens his eyes.

"What is it Jiren?" Toppo asks taking note of Jiren lifting his head and opening his eyes.

"It's coming" Jiren warns Toppo in a cold commanding voice. Maji Kayo appears behind Jiren seeking to devour him in his gel-slime slime body. Toppo turns around seeing Maji Kayo about to engulf Jiren who does not even flinch. Toppo leaps forward kicking Maij Kayo.

"I'll take this one" Toppo tells him. Maij Kayo hits the ground hard breaking up the gravel and dirt sliding into a pillar of rocks. He staggers getting back to his feet. "Justice Flash!" Toppo aims his right hand like a gun and unleashes a volley of ki blast upon the defenseless Maji Kayo. "A sneak attack how cheap" Toppo spits on the ground. "Seems more and more warriors are taking a page out of Peppa's playbook" Toppo says with disgust. Jiren casually walks up behind him but remaining a safe distance behind Toppo.

"D-don't shot!" Maji Kayo pleads in a child like voice splattered across what's left of the pillar. Peppa watched disturbed by Maji Kayo, he is reminded him Meiji Zuu from their universe. Peppa quickly shook his head the last thing he wanted to think about was that dark moment in his life when Korn and Him thought the worst was over when they defeated Garlik. Only to be dead wrong when Meiji Zuu appeared.

"He has a strange body" Toppo mentioned to Jiren who remained silent. Toppo ran forward jumping in the air yelling out Justice Kick as he put the bottom of his boot to Maji Kayo's face. Maji Kayo gave a look of defeat across his face which suddenly turned into a wicked smile.

"Just kidding" Maji Kayo tells Toppo wrapping his body around Toppo and slamming him into the ground around breaking up the dirt and gravel beneath Toppo with his own body. Khai and Belmod look on shocked.

"What?" Belmod watched Maji Kayo wrap himself around Topo tightly.

"S-Seriously?!" Toppo struggles beneath Maji Kayo.

"Seriously" Maji Kayo reforms over Toppo more bulkier then before. His childlike appearance gone replaced with a more adult appearance.

"Well done Maji Kayo!" Ea laughs from Universe 3 stands. "The man with the extraordinary body!" Ea strikes a pose with his hands pointed out in opposite directions.

"He regenerated his obliterated body in an instant!" Belmod said in a dark tone not amused.

"There was no trace of any damage left" Khai pointed out. Caulifa and Kale noticed Peppa stood there deeply disturbed, clenched fist and glowing dark yellow eyes. His power was rising to the surface. Watching Maji Kayo and they way he fought, moved, and regenerated brought up traumatic memories for him of Meiji Zuu…

"Stand aside monkey, I have come for the power of the goddess" Meiji Zuu orders Peppa to step aside who stood protectively in front of the West Supreme Kai.

Meji Zuu had green slimy skin with white baggy white pants ending in black boots with similar yellow pattern ending in grayish brown shoes. He retains the M-symbol belt of his previous form.

Unlike Meiji Zuu's obesity and Evil Zuu's thinness, Super Zuu is muscular, and much taller than both of the previous forms of himself. He is also much more humanoid, having a muscled, well proportioned body, shown often as he is shirtless. Nishi, The West Supreme Kai and Peppa stood alarmed.

"Huh?" Nishi felt Peppa grab her left arm and start running with her.

"Come on!" Peppa demanded wanting to desperately protect her. Peppa's clear white aura appeared around him and Nishi as they flew away. "Don't worry, I'm confident in my speed" Peppa resassure's Nishi. Meiji Zuu just looks up with a sinister smile. The ground breaks apart from Meiji Zuu kicking off the ground flying at unreal speeds. He quickly over takes Peppa with ease before he even realizes he is in front of him. "Looks like no one is behind us" Peppa says confidently then turns to look in front of him coming to a sudden halt with Meiji Zuu standing before him. "How could he be faster then me?!" Peppa was disturbed and alarmed.

"Time to die!" Meiji Zuu yells out throwing a fast right but Peppa instinctively dodges flying down to the ground with Nishi. Meiji Zuu glides down to the ground like a god descending to the earth. Peppa steps forward with clenched fist ready to fight.

"Peppa no! Zuu has absorbed the other three Supreme Kais, leaving only me and Pell who fled! You can't win! He has the power of three gods within him!" Nishi pleads.

"It's a good thing I'm a Super Saiyan God!" Peppa yells out powering up in his base form raising his power to be equal to that of a regular Super Saiyan. Ever since the Battle with Garlik, Peppa has not been able to call forth the power of a Super Saiyan God, not only that but at the time his body could not handle the strain that form put on his body and almost died.

Ever since then, Nishi has been doing special training and conditioning for Peppa, even going so far as to unlock his true potential through a ritual not unlike that of Old Kai in Universe 7 in an attempt to try and build his body up to the level where it could handle the strain the Super Saiyan God form places on the body. Up until this point, Peppa had not been able to go Super Saiyan God.

"Your power is laughable" Meiji Zuu mocks Peppa. Peppa gets angry and yells out more raising his power with lighting flowing around his body. His power was greater then that of a Super Saiyan 3 in his Ultimate Super Sayian form. The only difference was his hair was a darker shade black, the spikes in his hair were more defined and his four bangs that hung over his face grew longer.

"Do yourself a favor and stand aside so that I may consume the life force of the Kaioshin behind you and become an even more powerful god!" Meiji Zuu orders Peppa. That disregard toward Peppa's power mixed with his imminent threat to kill Nishi pushed Peppa over the edge for it was a strike on his pride. Peppa roars raising his power-up to the maximum his body can handle at that time which was equal to that of a Super Saiyan God.

"Your power is impressive but not good enough, you'll never be good enough to beat me!" Meiji Zuu mocked him. Nishi just watched Meiji Zuu smirk not even worried in the least.

"Peppa don't fight him! Unless you can become a Super Saiyan God you don't stand a chance in your Ultimate form! It's Power can't be controlled, yet at your current level! Fall back!" Nishi pleaded. She didn't want to lose Peppa she put too much time and effort building him up into the warrior he was.

Nishi never came across someone with potential like him. She had big plans for both Peppa and Korn after what she pulled off with them against Garlik. She couldn't lose him now and she realized he couldn't lose her his teacher. They were doomed because Peppa was too proud to back down.

"You want Nishi you'll have to go through me!" Peppa proclaimed, flying forward in a rage. Peppa flew inches in front of Meiji Zuu but pulled his punch as his body forceable dodged on his own missing the fast unseeable right hand of Meiji Zuu. Peppa spun and whipped around behind Meiji Zuu. Perppa brought his right hand down hard but Meiji Zuu used his right hand over his head catching Peppa's fist. The ground broke under Meiji Zuu but his body didn't even flinch.

Peppa tried to pull his fist back but couldn't, instead Meiji Zuu flipped him over head and slammed him so hard into the ground he created a crater that kicked up alot of dirt. Peppa slides forward turning over pushing off the ground getting back to his feet only to be face to face with Meiji Zuu. Meiji Zuu flicked Peppa in the forehead, Peppa shot back tumbling into the ground creating small craters in the lush vibrant grassland. Peppa rolled over and kicked off the ground flying high into the air.

"Peppa, please just stop!" Nishi pleaded with tears in her eyes but her words fell on deaf ears. Peppa was flying irregular in the air. His eyes closed and blood running down his lips. He shook his head regaining his composure. He was breathing hard, he wipes the blood from his lips looking at it then back at Meiji Zuu with a burning hatred in his eyes.

Meiji Zuu taunts with a bring it on gesture with his right hand. Peppa's pride was wounded further because of the callous look on Meiji Zuu. He didn't even take Peppa seriously and why should he, Meiji Zuu had absorbed three of the supreme kaioshins, he was basically a self-created god. Peppa got really mad and powered-up once more. He flew hard and fast striking at Meiji Zuu with a flying kick. Meiji Zuu dodged at the last second as the ground erupted in dust and flying debris.

Peppa flew from the cloud of sut throwing a fast right, then a fast left missing Meiji Zuu both times. Peppa throws another left, right, and a kick only to be easily evaded by Meiji Zuu. Peppa powers-up more in frustration throwing lightning fast punches and kicks but all miss their mark. On the last punch Peppa threw Meiji Zuu simply jumped on the top of Peppa's fist then up and over him twisting around in the air landing behind Peppa.

The force in which Meiji Zuu leapt off of Peppa's fist sent his whole body crashing into the ground breaking it up and shooting dust in the surrounding area. Meiji Zuu tilted his head and smiled at Nishi took a defensive fighting stance with a sweat drop going down the side of her head. Just then another surge of power could be felt as the dust dispersed an an enraged Peppa leapt up behind Meiji Zuu about to strike him with his right fist.

Nishi's eyes widen as the image of great ape Oozaru appeared behind Peppa as he threw the punch roaring in an inhuman voice and glowing yellow eyes. "Fist of Oozaru!" Meiji Zuu leapt up evading at the last second. Peppa struck the ground so hard he created a massive crater kicking up a mushroom cloud of dust. The resulting shockwave and sheer force of the punch could be felt as an earthquake on the other side of the planet.

When the dust cleared Peppa just stood there with a bloody right fist being held in his left arm. His clear white aura blazed around him. His body trembled and he had a freaked out expression. Meiji Zuu's body stretched unnaturally slithering past Peppa who turned around to see the stretched out body only to fail to react to Meiji Zuu who twisted his body up and placed his left hand on Peppa's shoulder pushing him into the ground.

For Nishi, witnessing she saw Meiji Zuu tap him on the shoulder then it was like the invisible Hand of God just slammed Peppa into the ground like someone swatting a fly. The crater deepened and sunk further into the earth. Peppa laid their unconscious with a dislocated shoulder practically buried among the rubble.

When Peppa regained consciousness he was in great physical pain. He reached over with his left hand to put pressure on his right shoulder. When he opened his eyes, it was dark, thick grey clouds filled the sky. Rain drizzled down on him in the muddled crater.

Peppa sat up feeling the ran run down his body, his clothes were soaked along with his saiyan armor. He struggled to get to his feet, he staggered like a drunkard. Heavy black rings hung under his eyes. He looked around calling out for Nishi but neither her nor Meiji Zuu could be found. The once lush and green grassland was a barren wasteland field with the scars of battle. Peppa walked across the barren fields to the battered mountains.

When Peppa got their he was utterly amazed at the damage. One mountain had been reduced to rubble and the other looked as if someone had been slammed through it repeatedly. Peppa struggled to fly, but he swayed and blew with the wind. Till he found what he was looking for a hole in the side of a mountain. He flew down and walked the hallowed cavern and there among the crystal waters a small island acove in which the light of the waxing moon shun. There on a stone pillar Nishe laid arch back beaten, broken, and impaled through the chest. Her blood littered the ground.

Peppa stood there for a long time in shock and silence, He was processing what he saw and realizing the depth and magnitude of his failure. Tears ran down his cheeks. He fell at her with clenched fists slamming them into the cold hard ground cracking it. He started to breath hard, his eyes turned a deep dark red. He leaned back and screamed out in unspeakable rage.

When he was done screaming he looked down at his reflection in the waters. A flaming aura blazed around him. His hair, eyebrows, and eyes were all a deep dark red color. He had done it, Meiji Zuu by killing Nishi had pushed him over the edge and so far into the dark he was able to through the pain of loss tap into it and once again become a Super Saiyan God. Peppa stood there in the silence of the cavern. He is reminded of House Poole's motto "The strong live and the weak die" Peppa stood their hardening his heart and engraving those words into his heart as the tears kept running down his cheeks…

"Hey Peppa you ok? Your eyes…" Kale asked with a concerned tone. Peppa blinked staring at her with those terrible dark yellow eyes. Out of nowhere Peppa punched himself in the face and rested his fist there to Caulifla and Kale's surprise. Peppa took in a deep breath once again suppressing his power. Peppa removed his fist from his face and his eyes were back to normal brown.

"I'm fine, just remembering something from my past" Peppa says nothing much staring intently at the fight unfolding for Toppo vs. Maji Kayo.

"You were acting?" Toppo said struggling against Maji Kayo.

"That fat belly must get you tired from running around maybe I should slice away some of your fat!" Maji Kayo smiles wickedly turning his right hands into giant shears for cutting.

"T-This guy is sick!" Toppo continues to struggle in vain. Jiren had seen enough. He approaches cautiously.

"Here comes the boss at last" Maji Kayo smiles. Peppa notices Jiren's eyes had changed color from the black on grey. Now there was an intense glowing blue ring in the pupil.

"Keep your eye on the prize!" Toppo yells out. Freeing himself with a ki blast. Toppo rolls back then leaps back to Jiren's side down on one knee. "I botched that up, I'm sorry" Toppo looks away with shame. Jiren says nothing taking an offensive stance like he was about to punch someone with his right hand.

"I was after you from the start anyways" Maji Kayo informs Jiren who shows no emotion and makes no reply. "Go on show us your power!" Maji Kayo taunts Jiren.

"Now Maji Kayo reveal the mystery of Jiren!" Ea orders. Maji Kayo keeps enlarging his arm to an enormous size. Maji Kayo goes to bring his fist down on Jiren but he quickly slides his right leg a few inches and punches the air. The sheer force of Jiren's punch ripped his fist apart and even though he did not punch him directly the indirect force was so strong Maji Kayo was hurling off the stage before he realized what had happened.

"W-with the force of his fist?!" Ea was shocked and stunned. The rest in the stands of Universe 3 were stricken silent. Goku stood in shock among some standing stones. Korn was propped up against a pillar of rubble with a dust storm from other fights blowing around him when he felt the sheer magnitude of Jiren's power.

"That was amazing!" Caulifla looked star struck. Kale held her hands to her chest looking timid and scared. Peppa stood looking truly disturbed at Jiren's display of power feeling its unfathomable raw force.

"See, it's not a question of numbers" Khai stated over to Ea. Maji Kayo fell from the sky the size of a raindrop on Ea right hand knuckle.

"Seriously?" he frowns.

"That's my line!" Ea scolds Maji Kayo. "You needed to last longer or we can't conduct research" Ea closes his eyes despairing.

"Tap!" Zeno says out loud. "He's gone" Future Zeno states. "Thirty-three left" Zeno says with excitement.

"Oh dear, oh dear" Fuwa, the supreme Kai of Universe 6 begins to panic. Fuwa is a fairly short overweight green skinned Shinjin with tall, spiky white hair that resembles a pineapple. He wears a variation of the typical Kaioshin attire; magenta with yellow lining, a light blue sash, light purple undershirt, blue pants, white boots and dark green potara.

"Shut up, stop always saying that!" Champa yells out Fuwa.

"That Jiren fellow seems terribly strong" Fuwa explains.

"The universe with the most people left at the end of the tournament wins" Champa reminds Fuwa. "So we need to do something about Universe 2!" Champa tells them. Heles shoots Champa an annoyed look.

"Champa-sama" Vados interjects and grabs his attention. Vados is a tall humanoid with pale blue skin, violet eyes, and long white hair, similar to Whis, although she wears it as a high ponytail. She carries a long scepter with a gem that floats above it, and she usually holds her staff in her right hand. Around her neck is a large light blue ring similar to the Grand Priest's. Her attire consists of green robes, a black cuirass with the same white and orange circle decorations as the God of Destruction Champa, and a red sash. She also wears white high heeled shoes with black soles.

"Huh?" Champa looks over at her.

"It looks like its starting now" Vados reminds him.

"It looks like the other universes are going to be targeting us to try and reduce our numbers" Heles crosses her arms aggravated.

"It doesn't matter, the Kamikaze Fireballs, our handpicked team with the maidens, their knights, and our saiyans will find a way to prevail of this I'm sure" Pell explains with utter confidence and faith.

Elsewhere, Master Roshi rest under some looming rocks for shelter. He tiredly rubs his eyes with his left hand while holding his glasses with his right hand.

"Things don't go like they did in my youth" Roshi puts his glasses back on.

"You seem very tired" a malicious voice calls out to Roshi. Roshi jumps back taking an offensive stance surveying his surroundings. Roshi turns from side to side but in the shadow of the rocks Peppa appears standing just inches behind Roshi. "Were are you looking?" Peppa whispers darkly in his right ear. Roshi turns around wide eyed.

A loud booming sound echoes across the world of the void. Goku turns around alarmed. One of the now many high pillars of twisted rock formations that littered the scary hellish landscape sees a landslide of rocks tumbling down to the ground. When the dust cleared Roshi was plastered on the side of the pillar.

"S-sis, bro is gone again!" Kale tells Caulifla who surveys the battle field from their hiding spot.

"Master Roshi?!" Goku calls out to him. Caulifla and Kale look in that direction. Peppa jumps up twisting in the air kicking Roshi across the face with his right leg. Kicking his old tired body free from the cracks.

"Master Roshi!" Goku cries out. Goku runs as fast as he can to get to Master Roshi but is stopped in his tracks by Ribrianne.

"I found you Universe 7! Fight with me!" Ribrianne calls out to him. Ribrianne charges at him.

"Get out of my way!" Goku yells out. They lunge at one another their fist slamming into each other. Roshi hits the ground hard, Peppa quickly overshadows Master Roshi and stomps his right leg into the right shoulder of Roshi.

"Man, that is just vicious" Heles said disgustedly.

"I wish he would just hurry up and eliminate him, these games and pranks of his sickens me" Pell comments. Sour leans forward narrowing his eyes at Peppa noting he had a sinister and deeply disturbed look about him.

"When there's little resistance, it's actually quite boring" Peppa says in a callous tone, his eyes flashing yellow. He lifts his right leg up and stomps on the shoulder of Roshi again.

"This is bad…" Sour comments with no emotion catching the attention of Heles and Pell.

"What do you mean?" Heles asks him.

"Something terrible is happening to Peppa within his heart and if he can't overcome his pain, his loss then he will never break his shell and reveal his true power and potential" Sour informs them in a cold soulless voice but in a way like a teacher instructing his students.

"His true potential and power? What are you saying Sour?" Heles gives him an inquiring look.

"Peppa's pain and selfishness is what's holding him back. He's strong, but the power he has showcased is false compared to what he is truly capable of" Sour mentions.

"You know, you know an awful alot about these saiyans. Infact when we were scouting for our warriors you were the one who brought them to our attention what are you not telling us about them?" Pell inquired.

"I'm fond of our universe and if it can be helped, I'd rather it not get erased" Sour tells them coldly but in a way they know exactly where he stands when it comes to the survival of their universe over everything else that is going on. That was all that needed to be said. Heles and Pell nod looking back down at Peppa not liking his actions but trusting in Sour's judgement of him.

"I-I get it, you only go after weakend warriors one by one like this. Your no saiyan warrior!" Roshi mocks. This gets under Peppa's skin. Peppa had a twisted look on his face. While Peppa is distracted Roshi pulls out a thumb size jar like item. "Your methods are as twisted as ever" Roshi says under pain of duress. Peppa keeps stomping on on Roshi's right shoulder.

"Old people think they know it all just because they have been around longer. Just shut up" Peppa scolds Roshi in a cold dark voice. "It's time for you to leave the stage" Peppa smiles wickedly.

"Something has truly disturbed Peppa. I wonder if it was the way Maji Kayo fought? Or the overwhelming force of Jiren that has disturbed him so?" Sour ponders out loud. Heles and Pell look at Sour who says nothing more on the subject. Heles and Pell look at one another then back down at a deeply troubled Peppa.

Peppa leans forward to throw a fast right when Roshi powers-up his clear white aura blowing Peppa back, lifted up Roshi and cracked the ground below him. Roshi resumed his bulked out hulk statue. Roshi threw a series of punches forcing Peppa back. Peppa brought up his arms to block learning Roshi's attack pattern then his body started to dodge all on it own. Peppa just smiled wickedly. Peppa quickly got bored of this side stepping then ran the palm of his left hand up striking the chin of Roshi standing erect looking annoyed. Roshi's aura disappeared then is quickly roundhouse kicked by Peppa. Roshi goes flying into a standing rock smashing through it kicking up dust everywhere.

"This isn't fun. I need a more challenging opponent" Peppa says boredly. The dust clears and Roshi stands before Peppa. Peppa's eye twitched not noticing the container in between his feet. "What's this?" Peppa sighs.

"Evil Containment Wave!" Roshi holds out his hands and yells out. A blue light appears around Roshi along with a cyclone of green swirling energy around them. Peppa is alarmed when he finds out quickly he can't even move.

"Wh-What is this?" Peppa panics out of fear of being eliminated by a weak old man.

"The Evil Containment Wave! Yes, that is sure to defeat Peppa once and for all!" Tien, Krillin, No.18, Piccolo, and Gohan cheer Master Roshi on. Peppa was trapped unable to break free of the energy as he gets swirled around.

"S-Stop!" Peppa orders but that order falls on daft ears. Heles and Pell watched leaning forward in shock at the possible elimination of Peppa. Roshi throws his arms to the ground but winces in pain from his right shoulder as the green light hits the ground where the container is. "N-No!" Peppa yells out. Dust surrounds the area. There was a moment of silence. When the dust cleared a very tired Roshi stood breathing heavily hunched over, holding his right shoulder.

Roshi eyes widen when he sees Peppa down on his right knee his hands at his side with steam coming off of his body. Sweat was coming down his face with a freaked out look. The Z-Warriors in the stands were stunned that Peppa was not sealed away. Heles and Pell breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thats cheating!" Heles yells out to Beerus.

"What?!" Beerus look over to Universe 2 spot on the stands.

"That old man used an item in the fight!" Heles points out to the container between Peppa's legs. "If that's allowed, then healing items and weapons would be allowed!" Heles reminds everyone in a booming voice.

"I didn't hear you interjecting when your warrior was up against Quitela's warrior who used talisman!" Beerus reminds her.

"Her energy shaped the talisman! So it's safe!" Quitela butts in. Heles and Beerus marched over to where Quitela was continuing to throw out there verbal complaints out to one another.

"Our old man's attack is energy-based too! The bottle is necessary!" Beerus defends Roshi's actions while Heles tries to remove what she feels to be an unfair advantage against her warrior. "So it's safe!" Beerus proclaims!

"Its out!" Heles yells back. They both lock hands and struggle over Quitela who gets annoyed.

"Would you two get away from me! Stop it!" Quitela complains. Heles saying its out and Beerus saying its safe. Both Zeno's catch the arguing and look down at the stands.

"Out, out, out!" Heles yells out.

"Safe, safe, safe!" Beerus yells back. Both gods frustrating and getting on each others nerves much to Quitela's aggravation.

"It's neat so it's safe" an angry Future Zeno and angry looking Zeno look down at them saying to them "Safe!" he said in a scary child like voice.

"Yessir!" Heles and Beerus look up at the Zenos with frightened looks scurrying quickly back to their seats. Peppa took note of what Heles tried to do for him and it softened his heart but made him feel embarrassed at the same time that his fight created such a fuss that could have turned out badly.

"The Zenos are flexible on the rules if its neat enough, then I wonder…" Korn listens and thinks using his right hand to roll the orb of the potara earring between his right pointer finger and thumb.

"I-I can't believe he missed!" Krillin said outloud.

"Alas…" Roshi falls to one knee. Peppa stood up with a deeply disturbed look on his face.

"H-he was hiding such an attack? This old man…" Peppa turned his head looking up sensing a faint presence. It was Vegeta on a high pillar and his back turned. "Vegeta…?" Peppa says under his breath then looks down at the containment jar devising a cunning stratagem to eliminate two birds with one stone. "That was close, I didn't know you had such power" Peppa compliments Roshi. Peppa points his left hand at Roshi with a sinister grin.

"Injustice Flash!" Peppa says in a low voice hurling small baseball like ki blast pulverizing Roshi. Then Peppa without breaking eye contact with Roshi to challenge himself further to prove he was a saiyan who enjoyed a good challenge lifts up his right hand and fires a ki blast toward Vegeta who blocks it with the back of his left hand with ease.

Vegeta looks over his shoulder and down at Peppa with utter disgust. Vegeta turns around seeing Peppa looking up at him with a wicked smile that yurked Vegeta more. Peppa stops firing watching Roshi fall to his knees. Peppa lowers his hands to his side laughing outloud like a maniac.

"An attack to seal troublesome opponents away. That's rather useful" Peppa starts to walk toward Roshi menacingly.

"Get one of those Senzu Beans ready" Beerus orders.

"A healing item?" Heles scuffs displeased.

"Huh?" Krillin looks over at Beerus.

"That old man's at his limit" Beerus points out. "Be ready to feed him one before he dies" Beerus cautions the Z-Warriors.

"Well this was boring, let's end it here" Peppa stops a few feet shy of Roshi holding out the palm of his right hand toward Roshi grinning. "This will be a little brutal try not to die on me" Peppa snickers and taunts Roshi. Peppa felt a slight power increase coming to his right and quickly put his right finger to his forehead using Instant Transmission to teleport away dodging Vegeta's punch. Peppa reappears a few feet away tilting his head back with a mocking smile. Vegeta stood up clenching his right fist pissed off. Roshi looks surprised at Vegeta's help.

"I only came because that guy pisses me off!" Vegeta tells Roshi without looking over his shoulder at him, but instead keeping his eyes transfixed on Peppa wise to his tricks. Vegeta walks up to Peppa.

"It's been a while Vegeta" Peppa says in a taunting tone.

"Guess it was too much to ask that you would drop out long ago" Vegeta scuffs at him.

"Not with the existence of my universe on the line" Peppa says darkly and glares. "If you assume the same as before you'll regret it. There is no good or evil, right or wrong, in this tournament. It's survival or erasure in those terms I'll do whatever I have to, to ensure my own survival" Peppa turns his head and spits at the ground not breaking eye contact with Vegeta.

"You may have grown stronger throughout this tournament but your still no match for me!" Vegeta proclaims proudly. Peppa's right eye twitched with annoyance. Vegeta takes a defensive stance and Peppa takes an offensive stance. The two proud saiyans square off with one another.

"I have been thinking how to defeat you" Peppa narrows his eyes leaning forward. When a whistling sound is heard.

"Choo-po!" Auta Magetta breaks through the standing stone behind Peppa who quickly dodges out of the way.

"You again! That's enough!" Vegeta said outloud in a surprised tone. Vegeta turns into a Super Saiyan to do battle with Auta Magetta. Vegeta and Auta Magetta meet fist for fist. Both their punches bouncing off of each other. "Take this you big piece of junk! Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta holds out his hand and fires the Big Bang Attack only for it to be caught and absorbed by Auta Magetta.

Vegeta's eyes widen when he sees Peppa just casually standing behind Auta Magetta. Vegeta saw through Peppa's plan and it disgusted him. He got close to the Universe 6 Saiyans, teamed-up with Hit gained their questionable trust and is using them as fodder while keeping his own universe's warriors safe and conserving his energy and stamina for later. Peppa as a saiyan truly disgusted Vegeta.

"Such attacks wont work on Auta Magetta" Peppa points to the rocks in each of Auta Magetta's ear.

"A piece of junk and a cheater. What a despicable, loathsome pair!" Vegeta scuffs. "Your no saiyan!" Vegeta yells out to Peppa. Peppa turns his head to Vegeta his right eye twitching again. Peppa tightened his fist in anger. He hated when someone said he was unworthy to be a saiyan. He loved being a saiyan, Peppa was proud to be a saiyan and like all saiyans he loved the art of fighting. It's just he also likes to win by whatever means necessary after all there is no such thing as a fair fight. The winner decides what is right and wrong and Peppa won by any means afforded to him.

"You have a foul mouth" Peppa scuffs back at Vegeta. "I will defeat and humiliate you!" Peppa told him in a menacing tone.

"That's my line!" Vegeta yells out. Peppa powers-up with his clear aura around its edges. Vegeta takes on both Auta Magetta and Peppa in a series of punches and kicks. Vegeta knocks Auta Magetta away to focus on Peppa as they circle one another parrying one anothers punches and kicks. Peppa quickly learned Vegeta's attack pattern and where he unconsciously throws his punches. After a few seconds, Peppa started to dodge all of Vegeta's attacks while Vegeta struggled to block Peppa's attacks and attack in return.

Vegeta jumped back and started to hurl ki blast. Peppa smiles getting ready to block when Auta Magetta jumped in front of him shielding Peppa from the attacks, Peppa just smiles.

"What the hell Champa? Why is your warrior helping out Universe 2?" Beerus complains.

"I dunno!" Champa yells back.

"Because Universe 6 knows there best chance to survive is to team up with the universe that knows what there doing!" Heles gest lovingly laughing out loud. Beerus turns his head annoyed. Peppa leaps over Auta Magetta throwing basic ki blast at Vegeta who dodges out of the way. Peppa lands in front of Auta Magetta smiling.

"In order to knock Auta Magetta out of bounds, no ordinary attack will work" Peppa stands straight out holding out his hands in prayer but also dropping a hint to Vegeta on how to defeat him. Vegeta eye twitched even more angry at Peppa who just casually tried to coax him into doing his dirty work in eliminating Auta Magetta so he doesn't have to, to look bad in front of Universe 6. Peppa and Vegeta both dove at each other resuming their fight once more with Roshi looking on at Vegeta struggling against both Auta Magetta and Peppa.

"Dammit" Roshi said outloud. Roshi holds up the containment jar looking at it. "This attack is our only option.

"Is that old man going to…?!" Beerus looks on with concern.

"The Evil Containment Wave" Tien says out loud.

"Again?! In his condition?" Krillin looks on sick with worry over his long time Master. "Master Roshi! Don't do it! Anymore and you can die!" Krillin yells out. His words fall on deaf ears.

"I can give up this old man's life!" Roshi proclaims.

"Hey old man don't move anymore! you'll die!" Vegeta cries out showing his concern. Peppa looks over his shoulder smiling wickedly.

"This is the last Evil Containment Wave!" Roshi yells out hulking out once more. Roshi aims it at Auta Magetta.

"I was waiting for this attack!" Peppa kicks Vegeta in the gut then slides in front of Auta Magetta. The outline of Peppa's body had the same white glow as Roshi did. Peppa catches the Evil Containment Wave to the Z-Warriors horror.

"Evil Containment Wave Reflection!?" Tien sputters in horror. "Oh no! Master Roshi will get sealed away!" Tien clenches his fists in his lap.

"No you don't!" Vegeta charges at the back of Peppa. peppa's eyes turn to Vegeta.

"NO VEGETA! IT'S A TRAP!" Beerus yells out standing up trying to warn Vegeta in time.

"Here you can have this Vegeta!" Peppa had an insane look as he holds the Evil Containment Wave with one hand over his head. Peppa hurls it at Vegeta who gets swallowed up by it.

"What?" Vegeta says in an alarmed tone. Roshi watches in horror as Peppa copies the same movements he did when he used the attack on him the first time. Roshi looks down and stomps on the containment jar before Peppa could trap Vegeta in it.

"That's meaningless! I have the one you left me!" Peppa laughs out loud. Roshi sees the jar from earlier set up before Peppa. Peppa mimics the hand motions he saw earlier from Roshi and seals Vegeta in the jar.

"Dammit!" Was the last thing Vegeta said before being sealed away. Peppa bends down and corks the top of the jar giving out a mocking laugh looking over at Roshi giving him a thankful nod. Peppa picks up the jar and looks at it in his hand.

"Thank you very much. Your Evil Containment Wave is a wonderful attack" Peppa says in a sweet and thoughtful tone to Roshi. "Thanks to you, I'm now able to get rid of a problematic warrior and focus my energy and stamina on more deserving warriors who rate my time to fight" Peppa chuckles.

"I wont let Vegeta drop out because of me!" Roshi says scornfully. Roshi dashes forward at Peppa who looks uninterested.

"I have no use for you anymore! Disappear!" Peppa holds up his left hand powering-up and fires his infamous ki attack. The force of the blast slams into Roshi's abdomen carrying him past the edge of the stage and into the world of the void. Peppa lowers his hand smiling then chucks the containment jar toward the edge and into the void. The Z-Warriors sat there in stunned silence as a weakend Roshi and a very angry Vegeta appeared next to them. Peppa had eliminated two more warriors of Universe 7 bringing them down to two.

"Oh my, that only leaves Goku and Frieza for our team" Whis looks down with a discouraged look.

"Master Roshi and Vegeta of Universe 7 have dropped out" Grand Priest declares.

"Oh no, oh no!" Zeno cried out. "Goku's universe is in trouble!" Future Zeno said. They both looked at one another. "Will we have to erase Goku's universe?" the Zenos looked at one another then back at the battle field.

"I win!" Peppa powers-up turning into a Super Saiyan God. "There is no one stronger or more cunning then a saiyan!" Peppa shouts out. Peppa turns back and looks over at Auta Magetta. "Thanks for the assistance pal" Peppa taps his chest walking under Auta Magetta.

"Choo-po, cho, choo, cho-po!" Auta Magetta says.

"Yeah, I'll just assume that was payment for helping out Caulifla, Kale, and Hit?" Peppa stops behind Auta Magetta looking over his shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow. Auta twists his body slightly looking down at Peppa nodding. Peppa smirks and tells him "Then...this pains me to do this" Peppa lies with a grins and tightens his right fist his flaming aura erupts around him and he suddenly pivots and launched a surprise attack on Auta Magetta. Auta Magetta saw the image of a giant ape, the primal form of all saiyans...the Oozaru. Peppa struck Auta Magetta so hard in the chest he flew back and off the stage.

"NO!" Champa stood up in the stands looking shocked and dismayed.

"That's what you get!" Beerus laughs at his twin brother. Champa just glares down at Peppa who looks down at his fist smiling powering back down to conserve energy and stamina.

"Peppa did it again…" Heles gave a displeasing look.

"However he done it, he got rid of three more warriors, that's three warriors less the Kamikaze Fireballs have to deal with" Sour reminds Heles and Pell. They couldn't argue with Peppa's results but they could dislike the way he goes about it. The Zenos black-out Auta Magetta photo shaking their heads. Peppa turns and walks away alone in his barren sandy part of the battle stage. Caulifla and Kale watched furious with Peppa turning on Auta Magetta. When he got back they were going to give him a piece of their mind.

In the stands Krillin gives Master Roshi a senzu bean so he could heal and recover his strength. Krillin and Tien hold Roshi up gently. Vegeta just sits in the stand one leg over the other his arms crossed, head turned with a pissed off look.

"Honestly, you lot. We'll be lucky to not get erased because of your reckless and lackluster performance" Beerus scuffs dreading the rest of the tournament as much they must be doing now. "But you did well despite that, if nothing else we will be remembered honorably" Beerus smiles weakly. Peppa seeking out his next prey, he glances over to see Ribrianne with a blazing pink aura and Goku with his clear aura around him.

Goku and Ribrianne gazes locked to one another about to battle once again. Peppa smirks and continues to walk on seeking out an opponent that is worth exercising his full power against. Peppa looks toward the center of the stage to see only thirty minutes remain in the Tournament of Power. Only thirty minutes to decide the fate of the remaining universes...


	15. Deadly Alliance

**Deadly Alliance**

Goku and Ribrianne pace back and forth parrying one another's attack. Their knuckles slam against one another and the force of their fist meeting distorts the air and shakes the ground beneath them.

"Amazing fighting spirit Universe 2!" Goku compliments Ribrianne.

"This isn't fighting spirit! Its love!" Ribrianne corrects Goku. "I'll defeat you with the power of love! Universe 7!" Ribrianne proclaims to Goku. Goku face strains under the force of their fists trying to push one another back. Goku forces Ribrianne back while lighting sparks off of each hit. Both warriors throw punch and kick at one another, but it's Goku who gains the advantage forcing Ribrianne back gaining the momentum.

"Love, love, love, love…" Ribrianne keeps chanting as she picks up the pace landing some solid shots against Goku. Goku is forced to put up both his hands to fend against Ribrianne slamming her fist into him, now it's Ribrianne who has gained the advantage forcing Goku back.

"A beautiful and shining maiden's love. Truly magnificent" Heles comments lovingly and proudly. "It's illuminating this world" Heles points out.

"Go Ribrianne! Heles is watching your love!" Pell cheers outloud. Heles watches Ribrianne intently.

"I know Heles, Ribrianne shall not lose!" Ribrianne knocks Goku away posing and making a cute heart shape motion with her fingers. "Sending love, beautifully and gracefully!" Ribrianne spins around in a heart formation. "Pretty Cannon!" she calls out spinning around and wiggling her butt before facing Goku and firing heart shape ki blasts at him. Goku jumps over it. Ribrianne jumps back with both her fist glowing in pink energy. "Pretty Cannon Machine Gun!" Ribrianne calls out.

Ribrianne rapid fires the heart ki blast with tremendous force taking Goku by surprise.

"What?" Goku dodges confusingly.

"Goku's getting confused by Ribrianne's love attacks" Krillin shakes his fist stressed out with Universe 7 being down to only two warriors.

"Something tickles" Goku rubs his uppers arms with each hand crossed over the other.

"Amore Mia!" Ribrianne closes the gap and fires more hearts at Goku. Goku is forced to jump back and evade some more.

"That Universe 2 warrior's love seems to be at a high level" Ill, the Supreme Kai of Universe 8 comments most impressed. Much like Anat, Ogma, and Ugg, Ill is shown to be relieved by Zeno deciding to spare the gods of his universe and it in of itself, also being proud of doing good work in his universe. He loves making plans and gets fired up when those plans start to come together.

"Considering their remaining numbers I thought Universe 6 or 7 would win" Liquiir the God of Destruction for Universe 8 adds in. Liquiir is a golden yellow fox humanoid with black tipped ears, yellow sclera eyes and three tails. When Liquiir uses his Tail Energy Cannon Barrage, he triples the number of his tails to nine. His uniform has a red theme to his coloring. "Is that power of love what Heles calls beauty?" Liquiir smirks. "Surprisingly Universe 2 may last till the end" Liquiir takes an interest in what he has seen so far from the display of love, beauty, and teamwork from Universe 2 ignoring Peppa and his repulsive actions.

"Liquiir could you be siding with that Ribrianne person?" Ill gives Liquiir a silly smile.

"Perhaps" Liquiir turns his head to the side and smiles. The other exempt Gods of Destructions, with their Supreme Kais watch on with solemn expressions.

"Universe 11 only has two warriors left but they're quite powerful" Omga, the Supreme Kai of Universe 5 points out. Ogma has light pink skin with white spiky hair and is overweight. She wears two green Potara earrings and a dark red and green variant of the traditional Kai attire.

"Justice Punch!" Toppo throws a heavy right handed punch toward the saiyan Cabba. Cabba quickly brings up both of his hands and blocks the powerful blow but due to the sheer force he is lifted off the ground and thrown back into rocky pillar smashing through it and sending dust everywhere. Toppo does a heroic pose calling out justice.

"It's still impossible to tell which universe will win this" Ill comments to Liiquir.

"After all it's a fight between universes with a low mortal level" Anat comments dryly, eyes closed and his arms crossed. "No matter what universe wins, nothing will change," he says in a despairing tone, seemingly having some disturbing insight others don't have about the entirety of what's going on.

"Arack, how can you watch so calmly?" Ogma buries his face in his hands shaking his head back and forth. "Imagen what could have happened if our Universe 5 was cast into this fight and I'm overcome with fear" Ogma parts his fingers and watches Frieza fight Monna of Universe 4.

Monna is a round and fat green-skinned humanoid female warrior, much like Ribrianne. Monna is seen wearing a yellowish suit with red bands on the neck and armholes, has an indigo hair with two, large ponytails, yellow gloves with orange bands, white belt, small blue pants and clover boots. Frieza jumps high into the air firing his Death Beam at Monna who jumps up to dodge and returns fire with a massive green ki blast using both her arms.

Ogma watches Hermila and Prum pin down other warriors of other universes with their ki sniping tag team attack. Peppa is seen on high pillar looking down at all the fights taken place, the explosions and clouds of dust getting kicked up everywhere.

"Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, guess I'll find my next victim" Peppa grins wickedly his face contorts with an insane look about him like a rabid monkey about to go on the attack.

Bollarator is a green robot who has notably big legs, having the tips of his feet pointed. It has big red eyes with white round pupils and its main color is green with yellow accents. His arms look like black wrecking balls and he can retract them to its torso, through long mechanisms that act as arms in your body. Bollarator fires a massive energy blast interrupting the fight between Ribrianne and Goku. The blast knocks her away. Bollarator turns and quickly fires another energy blast at Goku who dodges two more then leaps up on a high pillar. When Bollarator fires again, the top of the pillar gets blown to pieces and Goku is gone, disappearing in the cloud of smoke.

"I lost my enemy, Bolla" the tiny robot says seeking out a new target. Meanwhile, Goku hides behind the pillar of rocks breathing hard and hunched over massaging his right arm.

"All these warriors have made it this far, so they wont go down easy" Goku smiles. "Maybe Frieza and I should start working together…" Goku thinks heavily on this. Things were looking bad for their universe and now was not the time to be off doing their own thing Goku reasons. Goku suddenly sees a flash from the corner of his eye and knocks the bright blue ki beam coming his way off to the right hand side. Goku face grimaces when Jimeze appears before him.

"Not bad Universe 7, we meet again! Incase you forgot, I am the warrior who protects Universe 2. Jimeze!" Jimeze reminds Goku. "For the peace of Universe 2, for the beautiful Heles and the maidens! Here is where you drop out!" Jimeze says boldly and beautifully. Goku takes a defensive stance against him. Jimeze does the same.

"Yardant's can use Instant Transmission dropping my guard for an instant will cost me" Goku thinks to himself. Jimeze uses the Instant Transmission to appear next to Goku. He swings with his right toward Jimeze who teleports out of the way. Then proceeds to teleport all around him. He appears to Goku's side kicking him away then teleports behind him and kicks him in the back.

Jimeze keeps this up teleporting all around him kicking him back and forth like a ping pong ball. Then Jimeze changes it up and punches him in the chin sending Goku high into the air then teleports above him throwing fast punches at his back. Then hammer arms Goku in the back of the neck. Goku falls on a pile of rubble close to the edge of the stage.

"He's accurately going for Goku's blind spots" Krillin points out.

"He is using Instant Transmission superbly! That Jimeze isn't bad" Master Roshi compliments him from the stands.

"Idiot! Fight seriously!?" Beerus yells down to Goku. The dust clears and Goku sits up rubbing the back of his head.

"What Speed! An impressive Instant Transmission user" Goku shakes his head clearing his eyes blinking a few times as Jimeze appears before him.

"There's no time for resting!" Jimeze scolds Goku. Jimeze holds out his left hand and fires an explosive wave of ki energy at Goku knocking him back closer to the edge.

"If I could do something about that Instant Transmission" Goku stresses.

"Goku!" Krillin cries out while the other Z-Warriors watch on concerned.

"He's faster then imaginable! Goku is being stumped by someone's speed!" Master Roshi adds in. Jimeze appears in an open barren space with Goku dropping down on one knee.

"H-he's strong" Goku whispers solemnly.

"You have great potential as a warrior but you're up against the wrong opponent" Jimeze taunts Goku. "If we meet again, let's have a rematch" Jimeze smiles holding up his left hand toward Goku. A bright white light builds in Jimeze left hand. "Goodbye" Jimeze smiles. To everyone in Universe 7 stands and Goku himself Frieza drops down from the sky in front of him laughing.

"I see your having trouble" Frieza mocks Goku. Vegeta notices a dark look on Goku's face reminiscent of Goku Black. It was the same malicious look.

"An ally" Jimeze smirks.

"Good timing Frieza! Save the idiot!" Beerus cheers.

"Your having trouble with an opponent of this level?" Frieza continues to talk down to Goku. "Your not as good as I thought" Frieza tells him. This wounds Goku's pride as a warrior. Goku tightens his fist. "I'm disappointed" Frieza looks over his shoulder and down at Goku.

"W-what!?" Goku just glares at Frieza.

"Saiyan warrior race? What a laugh. The only one doing justice to that is that other saiyan from Universe 2 now he is a warrior" Frieza smiles evilly. Goku's rage burns inside of him. "But this could be an opportunity" Frieza points out.

"Quit your babbling and hurry up!" Beerus orders them. The three warriors just stand there in silence waiting for Frieza to make the first move yet he tilts his head up and closes his eyes doing nothing.

"Frieza!" Beerus calls out to him.

"Why wont he move?" Shin ponders outloud.

"Maybe Frieza intends to defeat Goku and have him drop out now!" Krillin panics freaking everyone out in the Universe 7 stands.

"Why would he target that idiot? If Universe 7 doesn't win, he knows he will get erased too!" Beerus reasons outloud.

"He is a twisted villain after all" Master Roshi reminds everyone. "He must intend to use this tournament for some evil scheme" Master Roshi points out.

"What kind of evil scheme?!" Beerus asks Roshi. "Isn't his objective to be resurrected again?!" Beerus says annoyed.

"Maybe he has something else in mind?" Shin proposes. "If he lasts to the end and is chosen as the best warrior he can have a wish granted by the super dragon balls" Shin theorizes Frieza's motives. "A wish far bigger than one possible by the Earth's Dragon Balls" Shin tells them in a dark ominous tone.

"Like killing a god for example" Whis adds in a way that makes the Z-Warriors turn and look at him. They shift uncomfortably at the implied tone.

"That's it! Goku is an obstacle to him lasting to the end" Master Roshi speculates. They watch Frieza tighten his fist. Krillin punches his left palm with his right fist.

"That Frieza!" Krillin despairs.

"So long as we don't know what Frieza's true wish will be we wont be safe, even if Universe 7 survives. I imagine it's the same for Universe 2 with Peppa" Whis points out that Universe 2 is in a similar situation as them.

"Damn it Frieza!" Beerus yells out frustrated. "If you defeat that idiot I'll destroy you on the spot!" Beerus threatens.

"It appears that you do not possess a beautiful soul" Jimeze laughs. "For the love and peace of Universe 2 I shall defeat both of you!" Jimeze heroically proclaims. Goku gets to his feet and Frieza smiles evilly.

"That sounds amusing" Frieza laughs. Frieza jumps up and out of the way landing a fair distance away. "But I prefer to go after. I'll sit back and observe until its my turn" Frieza crosses his hands and stares at them. Goku looks over at Frieza and nods his head looking back over at Jimeze. Frieza smiles looking up at a high pillar seeing Peppa standing at its edge looking down in a dark glaring tone at them from his high place in silence.

"You'd intentionally abandon your own ally? What an ugly universe" Jimeze says with a righteous tone. Neither Goku nor him seem aware Peppa is looking down at them save Frieza. Jimeze resumes the fight once again and once again Goku falls prey to Jimeze Instant Transmission attack. Only this time during one of the back and forth hits Jimeze appears above Goku and fires a double ki blast down at him.

"Goku!" Krillin watches Goku get pinned down from the powerful ki blasts from Jimeze. When the smoke cleared Goku was on his knees. Jimeze appears before him raising his right hand to the heavens.

"It's over, say your prayers!" Jimeze stares down Goku. Frieza's Death Beam fires out of nowhere knocking the orb of light from his hand. Jimeze looks over at Frieza annoyed.

"Excuse me, my hand slipped" Frieza had a stone cold look in his lowers his hand.

"Frieza" Goku looks over at him wanting to say more but holds his tongue understanding for the first time the gravity of the situation and the seriousness of it and how lightly he has been taking this tournament.

"I thought you weren't going to interfere?" Jimeze asks Frieza.

"While watching I changed my mind" Frieza answers back.

"Then I'll knock you off first" Jimeze tells him. He teleports behind Frieza only to get swatted by his tail and knocked to the ground. Jimeze bounces off the ground and through a giant stone rock. When the dust clears he is on his hands and bottom looking up at Frieza who stands above him.

"How?" Jimeze asks Frieza.

"So long as I know you can use Instant Transmission it's child's play" Frieza talks down to him in a mocking tone. Jimeze teleports in the air only to have Frieza appear behind him. "I told you it's child's play" Frieza mocks him. Frieza strikes him so hard with his right hand Jimeze goes flying into the ground of the stage creating a small creator upon impact. Frieza lands gently on the ground, his tail slithers around Jimeze neck tightening lifting him up and off the ground.

Jimieze struggles to breath as Frieza proceeds to use Jimeze as a punching bag. Each hit can be heard as a violent ripple in the air. Goku stands to his feet knowing he should put a stop to this shameful display but does not. Not even Jimeze painful yells move Goku to action. Goku hardens his heart realizing with their universe only having Frieza and him left they couldn't afford to make any more mistakes. Frieza just laughs in Jimeze's face with each brutal punch then suddenly stops and points at him with his right index finger.

"Goodbye" Frieza tells him. Goku turns away tightening his fist then looks back unable to stomach this any longer.

"Frieza don't!" Goku yells out to him. Frieza ignores Goku and brutalizes Jimeze with his Death Beams missing all his vital organs. Heles and Pell watch on with shock and horror at the savage display wondering why Peppa has not intervened yet since he was watching. Sour shows no emotion.

"He killed him! Disqualify him!" Pell demands in anger.

"Killed him? You think I'd be so incompetent?" Frieza says with a hint of sarcasm. Frieza drops his body. Jimeze falls face first in the ground. Frieza places his right foot on the back of Jimeze's head gripping it tightly with his toes rubbing the back of his head like he was massaging the skull. "I made sure to miss his vitals" Frieza informs Heles and Pell. "Off course what happens after he falls off the fighting stage isn't my concern" Frieza mocks.

Peppa stares down with cold indifference toward Jimeze but remembers Heles sticking up for him. He also remembers Korn's words about Pell's plan about the universe with the most warriors at the end wins. He also takes into account the fact his Universe 2 has a spotless record with no eliminations. His path becomes clear. He teleports in front of Frieza and Jimeze. Frieza smiles looking over to him wondering what took him so long.

"Peppa!" Goku says with a spiteful tone.

"Oh great not this guy again!" Beerus complains.

"I wonder what cheap trick he will pull now?" Vegeta seethes with anger.

"Becareful you two! Peppa is ruthless!" Krillin yells out.

"About time Peppa showed up! I don't know how much more of that I could stomach!" Pell comments outloud.

"Time to repay evil with evil" Heles said in a dark tone. Peppa grins wickedly. Frieza watched Peppa's eye twitch and look down at Jimeze as if he were assessing multiple sceneroes and outcomes in his head. Then Frieza watches Peppa's eye look from Jimeze to him, then over to Goku then over to Frieza. Frieza pondered how much like this filthy monkey was like him.

Frieza smiles then removes his foot from Jimeze and kicks him hard in the face. Jimeze body flies past Peppa. There was a moment where all Peppa had to do was hold out his left hand and he could have caught Jimeze and prevented him from being sent off the stage.

Peppa knew this and so did Frieza. Frieza wanted Peppa to be momentarily distracted in saving Jimeze so he can take advantage of the situation and knock them both off the stage. Peppa didn't take the bait, he let Jimeze fly right past him hitting the ground. Jimeze bounced off the ground and off the edge.

"Universe 2 Jimeze has dropped out" Grand Priest announced to everyone. The warriors of Universe 2 put distance between themselves and their current opponents to look up and here what the Grand Priest had said. They lost one of their own. The Zenos black out his picture on the Godpad. In the stands for Universe 2 Pell held a severely injured Jimeze in his arms tending to his grave injuries inflicted by Frieza.

Heles stood up looking down at her beaten and broken knight. Even the emotionally cold Sour out of respect was standing up looking down at Jimeze mentally assessing Jimeze injuries. Peppa kept both eyes on Frieza and Goku but kept his ears trained on his universe's stands listening intently. Frieza noticed that and rubbed his chin with a smile.

"Pell...I-I'm sorry…" Jimeze says very weakly.

"I know Jimeze, don't talk anymore…" Pell cautioned him. Heles looked wounded, her face reflected a silent anger. Heles turns her head looking back down at the stage where Peppa and Frieza was in their silent staring contest.

"How repulsive! How can someone fights so repulsively exist in the universe?" Heles says in a scornful tone. Frieza turns his head right as she finishes her sentence to look her dead in the eyes. Heles grimances and gives a disgusted look toward him. The same look she has given Peppa many times not understanding how such ugly people exist in the universe. Frieza turns his head laughing. For a brief moment Frieza catches Peppa glancing up checking on Jimeze and laughs even harder.

"What's so funny?" Peppa demands in a dark tone. Frieza holds out his arms toward the crowd in the stands and the warriors who had stopped fighting in the area to look on. Murmuring could be heard about Peppa not saving Jimeze and a growing hatred surrounding Peppa. Peppa ignored it and kept his attention focused on Frieza.

"But you and I both know the truth don't we? Your really a softie at heart?" Frieza laughs and the murmuring grows now people wondering what Frieza was talking about. "Your not the big bad villain everyone takes you for. It's just a mask to disguise how you really feel!" Frieza points to the exempted Kais, gods, and angels not partaking in the tournament. "I bet they know the real truth" Peppa glances up at them then back at Frieza. "The truth is if you had saved Jimeze in the condition he was in and kept in the tournament he would have surely died, but because you let him get knocked off your people are able to treat his injuries. Some villain you are!" Frieza informs everyone.

There was a deafening silence. Frieza made Peppa not only look weak in front of the universes but exposed he actually cares about the well being of his fellow teammates. Goku looked over at Peppa in a new light.

"He saved him by not saving him?" Ribrianne watches from the distance.

"If that's the case why didn't he interfere before hand and prevent this?" Heles pondered outloud.

"Because for all his faults he is a saiyan and a true saiyan of the warrior race fights alone" Vegeta yells over at her with pride.

"What he means to say, is if the roles were switched Peppa wouldn't want anyone jumping in to save him till after he was defeated but knocked off. He was giving Jimeze the same respect. The respect of a warrior" Piccolo adds in. Heles nods looking back down at Peppa realizing she really didn't understand him. The way he acted was not in tone with the intentions of his heart. People began to murmur some more now confused about Peppa, his intentions, and whether he was good or evil.

"Sorry, but let's face it there is only room enough for one evil tyrant" Frieza snickers.

"Your right, good thing I am the terror of my universe and not a tyrant!" Peppa grins evilly. Frieza looked insulted as the two stare each other down. Frieza shakes his head looking over at Goku.

"All this because you wouldn't fight at full strength right away" Frieza shrugs and laughed some more. Goku just grimances in anger. "You should have just went Super Saiyan and fought back" Frieza once again talks down to Goku like he was a peon. "You anticipate your enemy too much" Frieza educates him. "If that's how you saiyans fight, it's beyond my comprehension" Frieza mocks both Peppa and Goku's race.

Before Peppa can say anything Frieza charged Peppa throwing a hard right, Peppa quickly brought up his hands blocking the attack. Peppa gave a stern look meeting Frieza's grin. Frieza threw punch after relentless punch. Goku watched studying how Peppa blocked the attacks then lowered his arms as his body fell into the rhythm of Frieza's attacks dodging instinctively. This annoyed Frieza who changed up his attack pattern kicking Peppa right in the face and sent him flying through the air.

Peppa smashed through a pillar of rock hitting the ground hard rolling over on his back pushing himself up off the ground and back to his feet. Peppa looks up to see Frieza running at him like some weird mantis like creature giggling evilly before Peppa could react Frieza was on him. Frieza grabbed Peppa by the mouth and slammed him up against another pillar of rock.

"I should tell you I love strong people, but I absolutely loathe saiyans" Frieza whispers to Peppa who held Frieza's right and with both of his his narrowing his eyes down at Frieza who gripped Peppa's mouth tightly. "After I defeat you, I'll go play with those saiyan girls you seem to favor so much" Frieza says in a dark lustful tone that truly enraged Peppa. "So don't worry-"

Peppa exploded in rage raising his power level equal to that of a Super Saiyan 2. Goku's blinks his eyes just watching stunned at Peppa's potential in his base form. Peppa held out his hands toward Frieza.

"I wont let you go to Caulifa, Kale, or anyone from my universe! There MINE!" Peppa said with anger and jealousy in his voice. "I'm going to win and save them ALL! NOW DISAPPEAR!" Peppa fired a massive ki blast that tore the ground up from under him and collapsed the pile of rubble nearby. Frieza took the attack dead on much to Universe 7 in the stands shock.

"Frieza!" Goku called out to him among the smoke and debris. A dark red beam shot out front the smoke striking Peppa in the left shoulder as he slammed into the pillar of rock behind in gripping his shoulder in pain. Multiple beams came out of the smoke strike Peppa in random places on his body. Peppa could not predict the shots fast enough and endure the pain so he ended up getting pulverized by the beams. Peppa's aura broke and he keeled over in pain. The smoke cleared Frieza stood their in his golden form.

"He got the upper hand against Peppa!" Heles eyes widen.

"Even Peppa is having trouble against this Frieza?" Pell looked down with grave concern.

"Don't lose you damn saiyan…" Jimeze weakly opened his eyes turning his head in Pell's lap watching Peppa try to finish what he could not. Ribrianne watched from the distance at Peppa struggling in earnest combat.

"S-sis-" Kale goes to say but is cut of by Caulifla.

"I know! I heard what he said but I also remember what he did to Auta Magetta" Caulifla strikes the pillar she is up against. "Damn it Peppa! How dare you make me feel like this! You piece of crap!" Caulifla struggles with her feelings.

"Feel free to give up" Golden Frieza mocks the weakened Peppa.

"Those beams hurt...alot…" Peppa had fallen face first in the ground. "I refuse to be defeated by someone like you!" Peppa struggles get on all four then back to his feet. "I'm a saiyan! I will fight to the bitter end!" Peppa vomits.

"I see…" Frieza fires a massive beam blowing Peppa off the stage. Heles and Pells eyes widen along with Ribrianne as they watch Peppa go off the stage. Peppa quickly uses his Instant Transmission to save himself and reappears a few feet behind Frieza safely away from the edge. Heles and Pell breathe a sigh of relief and so does Ribrianne who is watching. Frieza powers down. " No need to spend excess energy on trash. It's a waste after all" Frieza puts his hands on his hip spinning around to face Peppa who appeared on the pile of rubble breathing heavily. Peppa had a dark look about him, he did not like being called trash.

Frieza dashed toward him goreing Peppa before he could get to his feet and slams him through another pillar of rock tossing him to the ground before him. Peppa painfully slides across the ground.

"WOW!" both Zenos let out. Heles and Beerus notice several universes and various warriors chanting and cheering on Frieza. They enjoyed seeing Peppa getting what was due to him.

"Good going Frieza! Knock the stuffing out of him!" Champa got to his feet and cheered. Heles glares at Champa then back down at Peppa who lay beaten at Frieza's feet. "Go, go, Frieza!" Champa cheer vigorously. "Outstanding!" Champa kept up the cheers.

"That bastard's getting cocky!" Beerus waves his fist at his twin brother Champa. Peppa struggles to sit up.

"Giving up already? Not that I'll let you go either way!" Frieza charges Peppa. Peppa quickly rolls back and rebounds off the ground as Frieza strikes the ground creating a medium size hole in the ground powering-up even further then before.

"Amazing...Peppa is keeping up with Frieza in his base form" Goku notes. This time Peppa flew forward going on the attack causing Frieza to be pushed back on the defensive.

"That's the Yacchina Fist!" Ribrianne notices as she watches Peppa fight each of his physical attacks that hit Frieza are getting stronger and more pierced and Frieza notices it.

"Now Peppa is pushing back!" Future Zeno points out to Zeno. "Push, push" Zeno replies. Peppa gives Frieza a hard right causing him to slide back rubbing his jaw. Peppa breathes heavily his power pulsing around him.

"I see is that your full power?" Frieza stares Peppa in the eyes and notes a dark shimmering yellow tint. "Then I suppose I should go full strength too" Frieza powers-up once more transforming into Golden Frieza once more. Peppa grimaces.

"He turned back into Golden Frieza" Krillin states the obvious.

"He's serious about defeating Peppa" Master Roshi points out. Frieza and Peppa start round 2, both go on the attack this time the power difference was clear, Peppa was being overwhelmed by Frieza and could not keep up with the speed and suffered some heavy blows but not before he got in some hits off his own but it wasn't enough to slow Frieza down. Peppa was able punch Frieza away but he simply closed the distance by jumping into the air spinning very quickly and slammed his left leg in the back of Peppa's Neck.

Peppa's power dropped almost instantly as he went face first into the ground. Heles stood back up with a concerned look. Pell had a hard look about it and Sour just narrowed his eyes. Ribrianne eyes widen seeing Peppa not only overpowered but getting beat down like this disturbed her. Vikal was in the air watching the fight with concern. Even Hermila and Plum who owed Peppa a favor for helping them out spied using Plum's orbs at Peppa's plight.

They wanted to help but they knew how proud Peppa was. This was not the guy who wanted nor ask for help. Let alone they did not want to disrespect or insult him by helping so standing there watching one of their own get beat down was extremely difficult.

"Hooray, hooray! Frieza won!" Champa rejoiced. Hearing Champa and some of the other joyous cheers for Frieza over Peppa unnerved Heles but she kept silent it's not like Peppa conducted himself in a respectful manner. Frieza stood over the defeated Peppa. Frieza turns his back and powers down.

Frieza casually points his hand behind and fires a massive red energy beam at the ground to knock Peppa off the stage but when the smoke clears he turns to find to his surprise Peppa is gone. Peppa reappears to Frieza's left hand side. Frieza turns to face him starting to get annoyed by Peppa's Instant Transmission and how he is using it to keep saving himself.

"Alright, let's do round three! This time I'm not holding back!" Peppa warns powering-up to his Ultimate form with a glowing white aura, black hair that was more defined with spikes, and increased muscle mass. Frieza just laughs confidently. Goku and Ribrianne watch from their respective spots a fair distance away. Peppa grins then charges Frieza. They both leap in the air and clash with one another. Their movements are lighting fast, the audience in the stands have a hard time keeping up with every movement made by each warrior.

They fight all over the surrounding stage, rebounding off of everything to propel themselves forward to attack one another in a more vicious way. Blurs of them can be seen by the naked but for image is followed by a multitude of sounds echoing trying to catch up to the fight itself. Pillars of rubble break without warning and crumble around the general sound of the rumbling. Other warriors stop to try and catch a glimpse of the high speed battle taking place all around them.

The fight came to a sudden stop as the sound caught up to them. Peppa stood at an awkward position his right leg pressed against Frieza's left arm he brought up to shield his face. They both smirk at one another. Frieza jumps away to a high pillar breaking contact. Peppa pulls his leg back to the ground standing there looking up at Frieza. The I'm above you stance not lost on Peppa.

"Shall we end this playtime? Saiyan warrior!" Frieza looks down at Peppa. Peppa just narrows his eyes at him. "Indeed, you seem to possess Incredible speed but your movements are too linear and easy to read" Frieza educates him. Peppa gives a scorn look but takes the criticism and decides to improve on it. If his movements were too linear now then he will change it up. Frieza disappears and so does Peppa. The sounds of them clashing could be heard but not seen.

There were blurs moving all around the arena and impactful sounds echoing from them striking one another. It was hard to tell who had the upper hand. Among the blurs there was a split second where Frieza and Peppa locked, everything around them seemed to stand still with time and Peppa told Frieza not to underestimate him. Frieza smirks not realizing how fast Peppa was and got struck across the face and thrown into the ground.

"I have not even begun to use my full power against you!" Peppa warned. Frieza slide to a stop firing his death beam, but by this time Peppa seen and felt it enough times his body automatically knew the points of fire and before Peppa could think about it had already twisted out of the way in mid-air landing back on his feet.

"Damn it! Nimble monkey!" Frieza said frustratedly. Peppa charged straight for Frieza using his After Image Feint. There were five of them and each gave off their own ki reading making hard for Frieza to sense which one was the real Peppa as they got closer he blasted them one by one as they disappeared. Once Peppa closed the gap they started to fight once more.

Frieza caught off guard by Peppa's sudden change in his fighting style. First he started to use the Yacchina Fist to make his attacks stronger targeting the vital organs of Frieza then changed rhythm mid stream striking at off spots like the center of the chest, under the rib cage even the back of the elbow. Peppa did not strike the same place twice and if he did, he changed the order in which he swung even though in some fake hits to trick Frieza.

"What's wrong? Thought you could read my movements!" Peppa teases Frieza.

"I can't believe Frieza is being overwhelmed!" Shin looks on with worry. The Z-Warriors looks on with surprise some of them like Tien standing up to get a better view. Each punch and kick Peppa threw was getting faster, more precise, and doing more damage as Peppa pushed Frieza further and further back to the edge.

"Is he's getting faster?!" Beerus said in an alarming tone, by this point Beerus was standing up freaking out. Peppa's body started to get into a chaotic rhythm attacking on it's own even before Peppa could finish his thought. Goku saw it to, Peppa was closing the gap in power between him and Frieza in his Ultimate form, Peppa was learning and adapting the more he fought. He was literally wrecking Frieza as if he was nothing more then a punching bag.

"His potential is breathtaking" Heles said outloud amazed at how strong Peppa is getting.

"Yeah…he is already tens of times stronger then when he started at the start of the tournament" Pell uses his right hand to rub his bread looking around. He noticed some of the angels and God of Destructions from the exempted universes were watching in silence looking troubled at Peppa's insane growth.

Pell look to the other side of the stands and saw Whis leaning forward narrowing his eyes at Peppa then leans back looking over at Sour. Pell looked up at Sour to see him showing no emotion but saw his eyes were locked onto Peppa.

"Is something the matter Sour?" Pell asks, Heles turns her head looking up at Sour who just lowers his head closing his eyes.

"Something is happening to Peppa...something terrible…" was all Sour would say and closes his eyes. Sour opened his eyes and kept them focused on Peppa. Heles and Pell turned their attention back to the fight wondering what that terrible something was. The sound of thunder echoed through the arena, Peppa had uppercutted Frieza appearing above smacking him back down into the ground with a double hammer arm fist then hurled a powerful ball of energy causing a small force explosion.

Peppa landed on the ground breathing heavily. His individual muscles twitching as if his body was trying to catch up with how fast he was moving. The smoke cleared and Frieza fell to his feet with bruises all over his body. Peppa weakly did a staggering walk over to Frieza, he was evident he was hurting just as much as Frieza.

"It's a shame to end it here, but I'm knocking you off now!" Peppa stopped for a moment his body tensing up as if he was suffers multiple muscle spasm all over his body. Heles and Pell notice and gave each other alarmed looks. Peppa dashes forward but his movements are slow and readable. Frieza quickly gets to his feet and uses his tail to wrap around Peppa's left arm stopping him in his tracks.

"That was close. You had me worried there for a moment" Frieza mocks him and tightens his tail around Peppa's left wrist. Frieza raises Peppa's arm in the air and kicks him in the rib cage with his right foot. Peppa flies back into the ground rolling over pushing off the ground getting back to his feet. "Peppa would you like to bargain with me?" Frieza gives Peppa a questioning look.

"Huh?" Peppa just stares at Frieza wondering what he is getting at. "If we continue we'll only drain each other's stamina. Even if you knock me off, with our remaining warriors versus your nine, Universe 2 has the advantage. If your team should win I want you to resurrect me with the Super Dragon Balls-" Frieza is cut off by Peppa's sudden laughter. "Huh? What's so funny?" Frieza looks over to Peppa annoyed.

"Are you serious? What do you take me for an idiot? I wouldn't waste our wish from the Super Dragon Balls for that. Plus, when we do win you wont exist to be wished back" Peppa laughs at Frieza.

"Oh, very well. How unfortunate. If you had promised to resurrect me I would have helped Universe 2 to win!" Frieza leans his head forward transforming back into Golden Frieza.

"I don't need your help for that! I can do it all on my OWN!" Peppa downgrades into a Super Saiyan God. his blazing aura heats up the surrounding area.

"Smart, he switched forms" Sour points out.

"What does that matter?" Pell looks back at Sour curious.

"Nishi, West Supreme Kai unlocked Peppa's full potential. As a result, Peppa is able to achieve a power beyond Super Saiyan 2 and even that of 3, ultimately being even with Super Saiyan Rose with constant training" Sour answers Pell's question like a teacher to a student, pausing for a moment. "A power in which he can not fully control" Sour adds.

"Yeah, but Peppa's power is now weaker..." Heles looks down at him curiously.

"In the Ultimate Super Saiyan form as you have just seen, Peppa has limitless potential and adaptation, but as you all saw his power grew faster then his body could keep up with" Sour takes a moment to explain to them.

"But Super Sayian God form grants the user godly ki, providing them with a power boost beyond Super Saiyan 3, but uses more stamina then the Ultimate form and slower growth, but is safer to use for him" Pell speculates outloud.

"Correct, the god form grants him speed and power to his attacks while making his power level and movements impossible to read or feel by mortal unless there on that level thus giving him a huge advantage against his opponents but his reliance on that form is a hindrance and its holding back his real power along with his confidence in that form. Hence, the power he displays is false and only in the Ultimate form does one catch a glimpse of Peppa's true power and potential" Sour adds on.

"I see he is maximum potential" Heles ponders out loud.

"That remains to be seen if it isn't then his next form should be-" Jimeze gets cut off by Pell.

"There is no next form for him. In his Ultimate form his power and skill will rise and rise. The only question now, is can his mortal form keep up?" Pell finishes realizing suddenly Peppa's weakness. Sour nods as they look back down starting to feel the heat coming from Peppa's blazing aura.

"Let's finish this!" just as Frieza says this he gets suckered punched by Peppa. They both give each other a wicked smile. "Is that all?" Frieza asks Peppa. Frieza punches Peppa through his flaming aura and right in the abdomen. A dark energy forms around Peppa then he is blasted away. Peppa powers through it by powering-up. This time he is sucker punched in the face by Frieza. Peppa jumps out the way only to have Frieza appear to his left hand side and kick him back down to the ground and into a pile of rubble.

The smoke around Peppa disperses as the heat from his aura expands and the fiery aura extends high into the heavens of the void. Frieza looks impressed putting his hands up to shield from the immense heat coming from Peppa. When the aura dies back down Frieza appears before Peppa to throw a sneak attack but is quickly horror struck when he sees those glowing red eyes glaring before him. Peppa uses his left hand and swats Frieza's right hand like it was nothing.

"Your the one who doesn't get it" Peppa throws a unseeable right hand punch to Frieza's face. Frieza glides back as Peppa leaps toward him like a possessed madman. Once again Peppa's Yacchina Fist over powers Frieza and wrecks before everyone. Peppa uses his After Image Feint to appear all around Frieza and pulverizes him with the Yacchina Fist.

"Wow…" Heles eyes widen, taken aback by the beautiful and firey display of Peppa's power.

"Is this's Peppa's potential? Even as a Super Sayian God form his growth is amazing" Pell says out loud.

"Slower, but impressive as it is, the strain these attacks will put on his body tho…" Sour says in an ominous voice rubbing his chin with his right hand. Heles and Pell look back at Sour then back down at Peppa wondering if his body can take the strain the god form, the After Image Feint, and The Yacchina Fist is placing on him and his stamina. Goku who has been watching and studying Peppa starts to wonder how much longer can Peppa fight like this under the strain he is putting on his stamina.

"Sour!" Whis calls over to his brother. Sour turns his head toward Whis. "Your saiyan is poorly trained" Whis comments. Sour shows no emotion and looks back down at the fight.

"What did you mean by that Whis?" Beerus inquires.

"Peppa is letting off more heat then Goku did when you first fought the Super Saiyan God form right?" Whis inquires back.

"Now that you mention it…" Beerus looks down at Frieza getting brutalized.

"He hasn't had the same training and proper conditioning as Goku and Vegeta. That's his weakness and probably why he has not gone Super Saiyan Rose like the other one" Whis points out.

"What do you mean?" Krillin gives a confused look.

"He means Peppa's body has not been trained properly to handle the God or his Ultimate form. His body can't take the strain it puts on the body, meaning-" Vegeta is cut off.

"The longer he stays in either form the higher chance his body will be seriously injured by the power output" Gohan adds in.

"So Fireza just has to literally wait for Peppa to burn himself out then he will lose?" Tien throws out his speculation. Vegeta and Whis nod in agreement.

"Good! I'd want nothing more then to see him defeated" Piccolo says scornfully.

"Come of Frieza just hang in there a little longer!" Krillin cheers.

"Peppa has gotten even faster…" No.17 points out.

"It's too fast to see" Future Zeno complains. "I can't see" Zeno replies. "That's it! Slow motion!" Future Zeno stops and thinks of a solution to their predicament. The other Zeno follows suite. "I still can't see" Zeno complains.

"Looks like Peppa and Frieza's speed appears to be far beyond the capacity of the Godpad" Grand Priest looks troubled by this development.

"Is that possible?" Zeno asks him. "Wow" Future Zeno says in wonderment.

"Zeno, next time I will prepare a more high spec Godpad" Grand Priest informs them. Down below in the shadows the blind Korn leans against a pillar.

"With what universes Grand Priest?" Korn whispered to himself remembering the frozen horror struck faces of Universe 9 and the fate that awaits the rest of the universes in this tournament.

"For now, please enjoy the battle that is too fast to see" Grand Priest respectfully asks the Zenos.

"Okay, will watch it like this" Future Zeno answers for the both of them. "Yeah, it's pretty fun like this to" Zeno tells his future self. "Yeah!" Future Zeno replies. Peppa continues to pummel Frieza closer and closer to the edge.

"Th-this is bad. At this rate, he'll be knocked off" Shin warns. The Z-Warriors watch holding their breaths as Peppa Gets Frieza closer and closer.

"Frieza!" Beerus calls out to him. Goku watches with a stern look on his face.

"Down you go! FRIEZA!" Peppa dives forward about to deliver the final blow when Goku appears kicking Peppa's hand away then flips in the air kicking Peppa away. To Universe 2 shock in the stands and Universe 7's cheer and jubilation. Peppa slides across the ground looking up annoyed. Sweat drips down his face and he continues to have labored breathing. Goku just stares at him.

"Well, well, who is it, but Son Goku?" Frieza holds his right hand across his heart and does a respectful bow. "Are you helping me?" Frieza asks Goku.

"Were both Universe 7's ally" Goku responds stepping protectively in front of Frieza.

"Are you sure about helping me? I might betray you for real this time" Frieza teases him playfully.

"If so, then I'll knock you off myself" Goku turns his head giving Frieza a scorned look.

"Very well, shall we fight together then?" Frieza asks walking next to Goku. Peppa steps back rubbing his chest. "Try not to get in my way" Frieza rubs his chest to. Goku notes the serious injuries and bruises he sees all over Frieza's body.

"Yes, I know. The same goes for you" Goku cautions him. "Come on Peppa! I don't like it but your fighting both of us now!" Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue.

"Finally you quit playing around! Get him you two!" Beerus cheers.

"This is bad, Peppa is in serious trouble!" Pell points out.

"His body wont last much longer" Heles adds to Pell's comment. Peppa powers-up more causing his aura to blaze. Goku and Frieza back away a bit from the immense heat coming from Peppa. The heat is so great it starts to collapse and burn the rubble around them.

"Is that how badly you want Universe 7's dropouts?" Peppa laughs weakly but darkly.

"He isn't back down or retreating?! But why?! Surely he knows he is at a horroriable disadvantage?! What are you doing Peppa?! Get out of there!" Pell yells out but Peppa ignores him.

"I'll knock both of you off and erase your universe!" Peppa proclaims evilly.

"Is it safe to fight with Frieza?" Krillin asks the group.

"We can only hope he doesn't betray us" Master Roshi adds sternly.

"Goku, Frieza, don't you two dare lose!" Beerus yells at them. Goku steps forward firing a fast Kamehameha Wave at Peppa. Peppa dodges to the right. Frieza jumps after him.

"You wont escape me!" Frieza warns. Peppa jumps from one pillar to another escaping Frieza's Death Beams. Peppa was not messing around anymore he was silent and focused. "You nimble little monkey! Is running all your good at!" Frieza becomes very annoyed.

"We gotta do something about his movements!" Goku suggests to Frieza. Goku watches Peppa effortlessly dodge their energy attacks. Upon watching Goku notices something helpful about Peppa's movements.

"Is that all you got? Then it's my turn now!" Peppa says under a strained voice. Just then Goku and Frieza get there positioned sniped by Hermila energy beams being reflected off of Plum to his floating orbs that have slowly and unoticingly filled the surrounding area. Peppa stopped looking both insulted and flattered.

Peppa looks around to see Plum in the distance nodding his head and Hermila jumping to a new location. Peppa frowns he didn't like getting help. Peppa dashes forward leaping through the smoke drop kicking both Goku and Frieza away.

"We need to narrow his field of movement and cut off his support from the sniper" Goku recommends to Frieza.

"How?" Frieza asks quickly with Peppa running toward them like a ninja.

"Yes, if we can limit his field , we should be able to stop his movements" Goku theroizes. "I'll lure him in, use that as your opportunity!" Goku recommends.

"Very well, let's try this plan!" Frieza smiles wickedly.

"I'm counting on you!" Goku powers-up using kaioken form in conjunction with his Super Saiyan Blue form for more speed and power.

"You got guts, but your wide open!" Peppa warns Goku. Peppa ducks delivering a powerful elbow to Goku's abdomen. Goku coughs up his own spit. Frieza takes cover by some rubble to shield himself from Plum and Hermila's attacks. Then uses all ten of his fingers and manipulates the Death Beam to form a energy-laser based cage around Goku and Peppa.

"What?!" Peppa looks around him alarmed at the continuous firing of the Death Beams. Dozens upon dozens were hitting the ground around him forming a continuous cage around and Goku.

"Now you can use your speed freely anymore!" Goku smiles. Peppa looks over to him annoyed.

"This wont stop me!" Peppa powers-up once more. Goku smiled noticing the strain it's putting on Peppa's body. "You think I'm trapped here with you! But it's YOU who's been trapped in here with me!" the ground cracks under the strain of Peppa's heat and power.

"I'm prepared for that. From here it's a straight fight" Goku powers-up as well. Goku and Peppa throw themselves at one another in brutal combat. Goku proves to be faster and lands some solid shots already memorizing how Peppa initially dodges and takes advantage of that.

Peppa tries to throw a few punches and kicks but Goku being fresh evades easily then uses his right leg to side kick Peppa into the energy grid shocking him. Heles and Pell look at one another with despairing looks.

"Good going Goku!" Krillin cheers.

"They have limited Peppa's field of movement allowing Goku's attacks to all hit" Piccolo smiles. Plum tries to fire through the energy grid but Frieza's Death Beams disperse the attack.

"Damn it! Hermila and Plum's attacks can't get through. Peppa is in serious trouble!" Pell watches intensely. Jimeze narrows his eyes and glares at Peppa enjoying the fact he is struggling if it wasn't for the threat of erasure he would wish for Peppa's defeat.

"An ingenious idea. Goku can't lose in a straight-on brawl!" Shin smiles.

"Hey Beerus! Now whose universe is using cheap tricks" Heles yells over to Beerus.

"Whatever it takes to defeat him!" Beerus yells back. Heles bites the bottom lip staring back down at Peppa.

"S-sis, Bro is-" Kale gets cut off by Caulifla.

"I know but there is nothing we can do to get through that grid!" Caulifla clenches her fists.

"Heles look!" Pell points down to Frieza. Heles looks and notices that Frieza in his golden form pushing out that continuous energy attack is starting to buckle under the strain.

"If Peppa could hold his own then maybe…" Heles looks back over to Peppa fighting Goku to a stand still. She also notices the ground and pillars where smoking as if the surface is so hot its reflecting heat. She also sees Goku sweating and each hit the they land on one another is creating steam burns on the other. Yellow lighting sparked around Peppa's body as he matches Goku blow for blow.

Goku throws a series of fast punches that Peppa brings up his hands to block then when there is an opening he swats both hands away jumping up and kicking Goku into the grid wall shocking him and giving him some pay back for earlier when he did it to him.

"I got you!" Peppa throws a fast right only for Goku to catch it with his left hand and stop Peppa in his tracks.

"What?!" Peppa had a surprised look on his face.

"My job is to knock you off the fighting stage and avenge my friends you defeated!" Goku says spitefully. "I'm wise to your cheap tricks!" Goku warns. Goku uses his right hand and strikes Peppa in the abdomen, the force of the attack lifts Peppa up and pushes him back. Peppa's feet hit the ground as he slides back inches from the energy grid.

"I wont lose!" Peppa says scornfully.

"Goku is amazing! He's turned the tables!" Zeno cheers. "How cool!" Future Zeno remarks.

"Here it goes Peppa!" Goku charges the exhausted Peppa and pulverizes him in a series of punching and kicking combos. Goku overwhelms and overpowers Peppa to the point his flaming aura disappears. Peppa still retains his red, hair, eyebrows, and eyes, but his power has fallen critically.

"Peppa!" Heles and Pell say out loud.

"Whats taking so long?! This attack is quite draining! Your job is to defeat him! Hurry up!" Frieza warns Goku to hurry up and finish it before it's too late.

"Oh no! At this rate Frieza's stamina wont last!" Krillin points out.

"Neither should Peppa!" Vegeta watches the fight intensely.

"They need to stop Peppa's movements before that!" Shin reminds the group.

"There's no time! Keep pushing Goku!" Beerus cheers Goku on. With each punch Peppa gets closer and closer to the edge unable to defend himself.

"Damn it! If it wasn't for that cage!" Heles complains. "Hold on Peppa!" Heles stands up cheering Peppa on. Goku spin kicks Peppa into the grid shocking him once more.

"Do it Goku!" Piccolo yells out.

"Finish him off Kakkort!" Vegeta orders Goku! Goku witness Peppa revert back to his base saiyan form stumbling forward his whole body smoking. Goku goes in to throw the final punch to defeat him once and for all when Frieza collapse and the energy grid disappears behind Peppa. Everyone looks on stunned, Goku throws the punch at a motionless Peppa. Goku is surprised when his fist goes through him and the image of Peppa disappears. Goku looks down to see the Real Peppa bent down before him punching him in the abdomen.

"I lost my grip!" Frieza yells out but it's too late. With the last of his strength behind that punch Peppa sends Goku flying back through some rubble. Peppa weakly stumbles forward with blurred vision. Goku smashes through the rubble sliding across the ground returning to his normal base form. Goku jumps up shaking his head.

"He still had that much power left?" Goku powers-up with his normal clear base aura leaping forward. Ribrianne appears from the cloud of smoke attacking Goku. "Get out of my way!" Goku demands as they slam their knuckles together.

"If you want Peppa you'll have to get through me first!" Ribrianne knocks Goku away as they began a vicious exchange of punches and kicks. Peppa's vision clears as he looks over to see Ribrianne and Goku face off with one another.

"Ribrianne?" Peppa frowns again not liking the feeling of getting or needing help. Then a red light catches him off guard. He quickly turns his head to see a red energy blast coming right towards him. There is a loud explosion as Peppa goes flying over the stage. Universe 7 cheers from the stands. Heles, Pell, Jimeze who weakly sits up, all looked alarmed. Sour shows no emotion.

"At last it is over" Frieza powers down to his normal form. Lowering his left hand, he waits for the Grand Priest to announce Peppa's elimination but says nothing. Universe 7 stops cheering and notices Peppa has not appeared in the stands with Heles, Pell, Sour, and Jimeze. Even they are looking around wondering what happened.

"Where did he go?" Zeno asked. "I don't know" Future Zeno replied. Peppa opens his eyes looking down to see nothing but the void. Feels his body being swung around as the rim of the bottom of the stage passes by him. Peppa weakly looks up to see Vikal flying low below the stage holding him by the heel of his legs.

"Vikal?" Peppas blinks surprised.

"I got you Peppa-sama don't worry about a thing" Vikal winks at him. Vikal flies him around the lower half of the stage and then uses her wings to fly them back up on the stage. Vikal releases Peppa who flips to the ground landing on his feet. He looks up at her and gives her a respectful nod. She returns it then flies away to support the other warriors of Universe 2. Universe 7 just stands there in shock while other members gron. Heles and Pell jump up for joy.

"This guy has more lives then a damn cat!" Beerus scuffs.

"Will get him next time" Gohan encourages the group.

"We exposed his weakness he wont be so lucky next time" Piccolo adds.

"If it wasn't for the Universe 2's other warriors and their coordinated teamwork Peppa would have surely been eliminated" Ill comments.

"Agreed, their not Universe 11's pair for nothing" Liiquir comments.

"To best Peppa the other universes will have to break the teamwork of Universe 2 or they will lose" Anat cautions them.

"That was a close one, my heart about stopped" Caulifla lets out a relieved sigh. Peppa appeared behind Kale and fell into his little rest spot exhausted and weak. Kale was to Peppa's left and Caulifla grabbing him by the collar shaking him yelling all sorts of angry words with him found herself hugging him.

"You idiot, you almost got yourself eliminated! I wont forgive you if you get knocked off before our fight!" Caulifla blinks, Peppa had a dizzy look in his eyes from being shaken back and forth.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" Peppa says weakly resting up against the pillar among their hiding spot. "I just need a minute to rest and catch my breath" Peppa says drifting.

"And don't think I haven't forgotten what you did to Auta Magetta, I don't know what you think your trying to pull but I'm on to you! I'll-" Peppa leans in and kisses Caulifla to her surprise on the lips. Kale looks away blushing. Caulifla pulls away decking Peppa up side his head then rubs her lips.

"What the hell was that for?" Caulifla says blushingly.

"You don't have to worry, I wont let you be erased...either one of you…" Peppa replies weakly patting Kale on the head who blushes and looks down at him. Peppa surprises them both by bringing Kale in for a kiss. Kale's eyes widen her face turns red. Caulifla faces turns red with jealousy. She decks Peppa upside his head again.

"I swear, the gull. Kissing me is one thing but my protege? You think you can have us both?" Caulifla is about to say something else when Kale reaches out and puts her fist over Caulifla.

"I don't mind sharing with sis, together we are the strongest! We are Saiyans! We will survive!" Kale says with pride and confidence that just makes Caulifla grin with pride.

"Alright…" Caulifla and Kale look over to Peppa to see he is passed out asleep snoring quietly. "Oh come on seriously?" Caulifla was about to deck him some more when Kale shook her head and told her to let him rest. Caulifla looks at Kale then back at Peppa and shakes her head.

Frieza uses this time to disappear to a dark place to recover his stamina and let the other warriors work for him by eliminating each other creating less work for him to do. Meanwhile the fight between Ribrianne and Goku continues. Goku jumps up firing a volley of ki blasts at Ribrianne kicking up dust. Goku lands on the ground waiting for the dust to clear to see Ribrianne standing unharmed with a smile.

"That doesn't work at all" Ribrianne tells him wiggling her finger at him and striking a cute pose. "Love is eternal! Love always wins" Ribrianne tells Goku. "Love!" Ribrianne makes a cute heart symbol with her hands. Goku looks uncomfortable as he takes a defensive stance. Goku's attacks don't faze Ribrianne at all. The taks in the center of the stage continue to drop further into the stage. Reminding everyone there is only 29 more minutes left in the Tournament of Power!


	16. Ultimate Battle! Goku V Jiren!

**Ultimate Battle! Goku vs. Jiren!**

"_Abandon all hope ye who enter here_" -Dante's Inferno

"Here goes!" Ribrianne yells out breaking the staring contest between Goku and herself. Ribrianne jumps back powering up. "Maiden's Charge!" Ribrianne dashes forward toward Goku. She slams into Goku who gets smashed into a giant pillar. Ribrianne does a backflip landing a fair distance away. "Love…" Ribrianne dashes forward slamming into Goku. "Hope…" Ribrianne jumps back and dashes forward slamming into Goku again preventing him from getting out of the hole on the side of the pillar he is being engraved in. "Dreams…" Ribrianne slams into Goku. "Friendship…" Ribrianne slams into Goku again. "And…" Ribrianne pauses for effect. "Victory!" Ribrianne slams into Goku breaking through the pillar.

Goku kicks Ribrianne around catching the ground from under him sliding to a halt. Ribrianne goes tumbling across the ground. Ribrianne quickly rebounds from the ground staring Goku down.

"You got amazing power!" Goku compliments her.

"Of course, I have to win to obtain the super dragon balls" Ribiranne in a joyous loving tone throwing her hands in the air.

"That's right Ribrianne. You shall obtain them!" Heles stands up holding out her right hand with her left hand on her hip striking a sexy pose.

"It's for my objective of love!" Ribiranne cuffs her hands together bending over slightly smirking at Goku. Ribrianne gives Goku a wink.

"Your objective?" Goku asks bewildered.

"Your grand objective and beautiful wish!" Heles proclaims.

"My wish" Ribrianne bounces back jumping on top of a pillar pointing her finger toward Goku. "Its is-"

"It is…" Heles waits in anticipation with Jimeze, Pell, and Sour looking down at her.

"To make myself into a god!" Ribiranne said in a dark and serious tone. This not only surprised alot of people but through alot of people off as well. Korn heard Ribrianne from his hiding spot. Ribrianne's words catching his attention away from listening in on the Zenos and the Grand Priest. "A goddess of love, loved by mortals from all universes!" Ribrianne holds her hands out.

"A god?" Caulifla blinks in surprise of Ribrianne's dark aspirations. Peppa coughs weakly stirring awake from Ribrianne's words and smiles wickedly.

"That's our leader of the Kamikaze Fireballs. I expected no less…" Peppa starts to pay attention to the fight amused and impressed with Ribrianne.

"Well done maiden from our Universe 2!" Heles encourages Ribrianne. "My body trembles at your beautiful spirit" Heles bends her body slightly running her right hand behind her ear. Heles flicks some of the dread locks closing her eyes laughing bring her fingers close to her lips.

"That's a pretty interesting objective" Goku tells her.

"What about your objective?" Ribrianne says in an offended tone.

"Who me?" Goku crosses his arms with a silly look on his face. "I haven't decided yet" Goku answers her. "Maybe I'll use the wish for Chichi, or maybe my sons" Goku thinks realizing he didn't know what he would wish for. Goku bends down picking up a rock looking at it. "Or wishing to meet someone stronger than I have ever met before would be good too" Goku tells her selfishly.

Several warriors look in Goku's direction insulted and outraged given the fact they all got thrown into this tournament for the survival of their universe because of Goku's desire to fight the strongest in the universes. Korn and Peppa burned with rage in their hearts toward Goku.

"So selfish…" Peppa says with a scorned voice.

"Hey Peppa what is your wish?" Caulifla looks over to Peppa who raises an eyebrow at her thinking for a moment.

"To survive this Tournament that's all I care about. Ribrianne can have the wish for all I care" Peppa looks back over to Ribrianne on top of the pillar.

"What's your wish Korn?" Vikal flies down next to Korn giving her wings some much needed rest. Korn thinks for a moment.

"Not sure how to word it yet, but it will have to deal with removing the threat they pose to all of creation" Korn gestures his head up toward Zenos and the Grand Priest.

"Your wish has already been granted" Ribrianne destroys the rock Goku was holding with a light purple ki blast. Goku looks up blinking at her. "Right now, the one before you is that strong someone!" Ribrianne proclaims pink ki heart burst around her putting on an impressive and cute pose as the ki heart burst into sparkles around her showcasing her how beautiful Ribrianne is.

"How beautiful Ribrianne!" Heles laughs out loud. Pell hands Heles a purple glow stick. Heles takes it and holds it up in the air over her head. "Now, shine brighter, become more beautiful, and defeat him!" Heles encourages Ribrianne. "Kakunsa! Rozie!" Heles calls down to them.

"Yes!" a battered Rozie looks up at Heles nodding.

"Got it!" Kakunsa looks up at Heles and nods as well. Rozie and Kakunsa hold up purple glow sticks to show their support of Ribrianne. Caulifla and Kale look at Peppa who just blinks at them and shrugs.

"Don't look at me, I never got one" Peppa crosses arms and lowers his head closes his eyes.

"You can do it Ribrianne!" Rozie and Kakunsa yell out in joyous cheer in unison. A light flowed from the glow stick toward Ribrianne.

"I feel it, I can feel it! The power of everyone's love!" Ribrianne's body shivers with ecstasy.

"I thought items were against the rules?" Caulifla gives Peppa a concerned look about the rules of the Tournament.

"It's neat to the Zenos so I guess it's allowed?" Peppa looks on with caution, wondering if the other God of Destructions, The Grand Priest, or Zeno will say something. While Peppa observes the energy Ribrianne collected cocoons around her. Goku just looks up watching Ribrianne keeping his guard up.

"With everyone's love I am reborn! Shiny magnificent me!" Ribrianne says in a joyous tone breaking free from her shell in a stunning display and show of hearts. Ribrianne shows off her stunning butterfly wings born of her latest transformation. "Super Ribrianne! Descends!" Ribrianne strikes a cute pose and makes a heart shape with her hands.

"Oh come on, that item caused her to transform and increased her power. That is so cheating" Caulifla fumes in anger. Peppa just watches with caution.

"She is just as full of herself as Peppa, is everyone from that universe lovers of themselves?" Beerus scuffs.

"I feel amazing power!" Goku smirks with excitement. "Time to use more power!" Goku takes a fighting stance.

"Your beautiful Ribrianne! Love is power, love is hope!" Heles proclaims. "Love is everything!" Heles holds up her right fist. "Show those mortals from the loveless universe!" Heles brings her right hand across her chest then holds it out in front of her with dramatic emphasizes. Ribrianne leaps from the pillar flying down toward Goku.

"Let this emotion reach you!" Ribrianne stops mid-air making a ki heart arrow and a bow from green ki energy. "Heart Arrow of Love!" Ribrianne fires it toward Goku who quickly dodges out of the way. "Ribrianne Super Amore Shower!" Ribrianne fires dozens of arrows at Goku who skillfully evades each one jumping back. "Is running all you can do? That's not beautiful at all!" Ribrianne says this as she flies toward Goku. "Love Storm Arrow!" Ribrianne fires another volley of energy arrows toward Goku.

Goku and Ribrianne move at superhuman speeds. At which point Goku leaps over Ribrianne after leading her toward a giant pillar. Ribranne halts her flight pattern shooting upward avoiding what would have been a severe high speed impact. Goku watches Ribrianne zip around like a fly in the air.

"You fear this great love. Don't worry, the love of Ribrianne envelopes all" Ribrianne makes a snotty face toward Goku from the air. Ribrianne starts to glow as bright like the sun forming two purple hearts out of pure energy. "I shall pierce you with bursting love!" Ribrianne slaps her hands together having the two hearts come together and form one big heart which she hurls toward Goku. "Ribrianne Eternal Love!" she raises her hands in the air. "Kaboom!" she throws her hands downward as the giant heart attack speeds up.

Goku stands their taking the attack in a massive explosion. When the dust clears all that is left is a giant heart size crater.

"Love is victorious!" Ribrianne puts her hands on her hips holding her head up with pride. Goku appears behind her suddenly kicking the wings off of Ribrianne and sending her through three large pillars and smack dab into the ground.

"No, Ribrianne!" Heles places her hands on her cheeks looking appalled. Ribrianne goes rolling across the landing at the feet of Jiren who pays her no attention. Caulifla, Kale, and Peppa give startled looks, Peppa quickly uses Instant Transmission to appear before Jiren giving him a serious look.

The two warriors lock eyes, Ribrianne has a panicked face when she looks up to see Jiren. She quickly gets to her feet backing away slowly eyeing Peppa standing erect before Jiren. She wouldn't admit it, but she was relieved to see Peppa come so quickly at the first sign of trouble. She knew she owed him for that even if it wasn't necessary.

"H-Have you fallen in love with me to?!" Ribrianne yells out to Peppa from behind the pillar. Peppa and Jiren ignore her and keep a dead lock stare between each other. "Are you ignoring me? Say something!" Ribrianne demands. "I know you're evil but are you shy to?!" Ribrianne yells just stood there with a twitching eye wanting to say something but didn't want to do anything that would give Jiren the slightest opening to attack him and Jiren knew this, Peppa was many things, but stupid was not one of them. "Speak up!" Ribrianne yells toward at him. "Even if you confess your love later, I'll ignore you!" Ribrianne puts on a cute pouty face. "I'm ignoring you! Forget you!" Ribrianne pouts.

Ribrianne hides behind a rock for a few moments then peers back to see Jiren and Peppa still deadlocked. An immense power could be felt rising to the surface from both of them. Ribrianne had a cute but hurt look on her face with teary eyes and a slight blush. Super Saiyan Blue Goku was slowly hovering to the ground staring down at the individuals he wanted to fight so very badly.

Peppa was getting a tingling sensation in his back. Peppa recalls feeling this sensation only one other time when he fought against Meiji Zuu. Goku powers back down to his base form landing on top of a pillar.

Peppa didn't need eyes in the back of his head he could feel Goku behind him staring down at the two of them. Jiren kept one eye on Peppa and one eye on Goku. Goku kept both his eyes on Jiren and Peppa looking down at them like a god descending from the heavens.

"It's about time, isn't it?" Khai asks Belmod.

"Yes, the time is ripe" Belmod answers with a scary look on his face. Belmod tilts his head and closes his eyes establishing a telepathic link to Jiren in the same matter Heles did with Korn earlier in the tournament. "Can you hear me Jiren?" Belmod chants his name in the darkness as an image of Jiren appears standing tall and proud with his arms crossed.

"I can hear you" Jiren answers him.

"The time for saving your strength is over" Belmod runs around in the darkness of Jiren mind. Approaching his right side leaning in to his right ear. "Start by crushing Son Goku and Peppa for what he has done to our warriors. You can ignore the weaklings" Belmod relays his wishes to his prized warrior.

"I understand" Jiren replies coldly.

"I leave the rest to you, Jiren" Belmod whispers to Jiren with unshakable confidence. Belmod disappears from Jiren's mind. Jiren opens his eyes, uncrosses his arms and starts toward Peppa and Goku. Goku and Peppa takes note. Peppa stands his trembling with excitement. With every step Jiren takes his immense power could be felt.

"Did you feel that, Kale?" Caulifla bent down on one knee next to Kale who rested up against the pillar wall. Sweat sliding down the side of her face, her mouth hung open with concern for Peppa who stands before Jiren.

"Yes sis" Kale had a lethargic look on her face. Korn emerges from his shadowy hiding spot.

"I sense a terrifying energy...Jiren?!" Korn looks around for the source of all the immense and terrifying energy but struggles to sense the source of the energy warping all around him. Something sudden and terrible was going to happen. Korn knew it and he was frustrated with his current blindness. Other warriors stopped fighting sensing the terrible energy coming from Jiren. The whole world of the void quaked under the power of Jiren's footsteps.

"My, my looks like quite the monster is on the move" Frieza slams his tail into the ground looking down from a safe distance as Jiren approaches Peppa and Goku.

"Jiren…fight to your heart's content to fulfill your wish and obtain the super dragon balls!" Toppo stands at the ledge of a high pillar watching Jiren. Goku jumps down landing on the ground and at the exact same time Peppa jumped back instinctively placing Goku and Jiren in his cross hairs. They formed a glaring triangle each one looking at the other two.

"You finally decided to fight us huh?" Goku hated to include Peppa but he was right there ready to fight as well. Goku takes an offensive stance. Peppa slides his right leg back and leans forward bringing up his arms ready to go on the attack. Neither Goku or Peppa knew who was going to make the first move or who would attack first and who. Jiren's eyes suddenly widen unleashing a powerful gale force while stand perfectly still. Goku and Peppa blocked with their arms getting pushed back by the wind as the lean into it.

The gale force wind could be felt all around the stage putting a stop to all fights and causing all warriors to bring up their hands defensively and brace their footing. Among the warriors who were now paying attention to Jiren were Hit, Ribrianne, Rozie, Caulifla, Kale, Korn, Zirlion, Dr. Paparoni, Bollarator, Koitsukai, Shantza, and Monna. The individuals in the stands also felt the winds and found themselves bracing for cover.

"What?!" Jimeze covers his face.

"Is this really the energy of just one warrior?!" Heles looks down at Jiren in utter horror.

"Amazing!" Zeno says with excitement. "I wonder what's going to happen?" Future Zeno asks. "Thrilling" was all Zeno replied back. "Exciting!" Future Zeno adds back. They both went back and forth saying exciting and thrilling. The gale force winds dies down. Goku and Peppa stand in silence, sweat drips down their chin hitting the ground as if to signal the start of a horrifying confrontation.

Goku powers-up in his base form putting his hands together for a full power Kamehameha Wave. Peppa follows suit with his clear white aura. Then holds out his right hand powering-up a full force Disappear attack. Both Goku and Peppa fire their respective full power attacks at Jiren. The gale force winds returns splitting both beams before they even touch Jiren.

"The force from his enormous energy is forming a wall" Anat points out from the stands.

"Why doesn't he go Blue? Could he be underestimating his enemy?" Shin has a frustrated look on his face.

"No supreme Kai, it's the opposite. Goku is just testing their power and his own" Krillin answers back at them looking over his shoulder then back at them.

"You think Peppa will be ok?" Heles asks outloud.

"Peppa hasn't let us down yet" Pell smiles.

"That damn saiyan, doesn't know how to lose" Jimeze says bitterly. Peppa and Goku realize they were both wasting their energy. Peppa pulls back clenching his fists annoyed. Goku turns into a Super Saiyan and charges Jiren. Peppa watches Goku slam his fist into Jiren's face. Jiren doesn't move, flinch, dodge, let alone buges from his spot. Goku tries a series of punches and kicks but Jiren stands their motionless not even feeling the attacks.

Goku jumps transforming into a Super Saiyan 2, then jumps at Jiren kicking him hard across the face with his right leg trying to push Jiren off his feet but nothing. Jiren takes the attack and glares at Goku. Goku tries a series of powerful punches and kicks the sheer force of the attacks could be seen as distortions in the air past Jiren letting all who was watching Goku was hitting Jiren hard but to no avail. Goku jumps back cautiously, warriors who could feel and gage power levels became discouraged for those around Goku's Super Saiyan 2 power level seeing his attacks have no effect.

"What do you mean?" Shin asks Krillin.

"Martial artist, especially master level ones want to fight their enemies after bringing out their full power" Krillin points out.

"What do you think Peppa is dong hanging back?" Heles asks.

"Being smart, he is letting Goku do the work for him so he can gage both their power levels and then knock them both off" Pell answers Heles.

"Yeah, Peppa is being Peppa…" Jimeze looks down bitterly hating having to hope for him to win the person who terrorized his planet with his cousin to learn the secret of Instant Transmission.

"This is how ultimate battles unfold" Krillin smiles looking down at his best friend. Goku slams his fists over and over into Jiren's chest to no avail. Peppa crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at them.

"What if Jiren isn't interested in Goku?" Tien asks Krillin.

"Jiren's been observing both Goku and Peppa intently. I'm sure he wants to see what both of them are like at their full power" Krillin answers back confidently.

"They all see themselves as an opponent worthy of enhancing themselves" Master Roshi chims in.

"Yes!" Krillin nods.

"Martial artist are the same no matter what generation or world" Master Roshi reminds people.

"Were counting on you Goku" Krillin cheers Goku on. Goku jumps back but feels a sudden and terrible power. Fire erupts around Peppa as he turns into a Super Saiyan God. Goku stops looking over at Peppa wondering who he was going to attack. Peppa flies at Jiren. Goku just stands there watching Peppa take his crack at Jiren with his arms across his chest.

Energy forms around Peppa's right fist as he throws a powerful punch. Jiren stops it with his pointer right finger. Peppa just narrows his eyes in anger. The flames around Peppa explode and erupts. Peppa's anger brings his power to new heights but Jiren doesn't even flinch or look worried.

"He moved, keep it up you damn saiyan" Jimeze cheers bitterly. An immense heat could be felt from Peppa, his energy forms around his fists. Peppa uses Rozie's Yacchina Fist to increase the power and precision of his attacks. The ground starts to break underneath them as Peppa unleashes a series of brutal and savage attacks to an unflinching Jiren. The heat rises as scorch marks appear on the rocks, boulders, and pillars in the surrounding area. Each forceful impact Peppa's attacks break up the ground beneath them.

Peppa's power was scary but even Peppa's power was nothing to Jiren who stood there blocking the hits like it was nothing. Jiren was sending a message to everyone in Universe 2 and 7 that their strongest warriors at full power were nothing to him. Peppa increases the speed and precision of his punches but Jiren just has a bored look on his face blocking each attack with his right finger.

Peppa and Jiren stare at one another completely oblivious to everything around them. At that moment the only thing that existed to either one of them was the other. Heles was the first to see it, Peppa's was at his limit. Peppa could not move faster then Jiren can block and at his full power he could not match Jiren in his base power level. The difference in power was just too great. Peppa knew this as well and it frustrated him. Peppa yells out, his rage echoes with an echo of the great ape Oozaru behind it as his start flashing a dark yellow.

Peppa jumps back forming all the energy in his left face he had built up from the Yacchina Fist he adds it to his ultimate attack Fist of The Oozaru. Peppa throws the left fist at Jiren as the image of the great ape Oozaru appears behind Peppa adding his full power to the attack. Jiren catches the attack with his right palm. A full impact explosion erupted around them and destroyed everything around them creating a massive creator.

The dust clears and Jiren stands firm holding Peppa's left fist with his right palm. Peppa just stares up at Jiren in true horror of Jiren's immense and unfathomable strength. There was a deafening silence as everyone just stares in absolute horror save for Universe 11 stand who had relaxed and joyful looks on their faces.

"Your pride holds you back" was all Jiren said to Peppa before slamming his left palm into Peppa's chest knocking the wind out of him. The force from the impact sends Peppa flying back smashing through four pillars of rock and into a giant size pillar. Ribrianne follows the dust trail with an alarmed look. When the dust trail clears Peppa was engraved in the side of the pillar in a slight sitting position. The fire was out and the red color of his god form was gone. Peppa was rendered unconscious, Goku looks over at the defeated Peppa then back at Jiren walks up to him turning into a Super Saiyan God himself.

"Wow, h-he beat Peppa with the palm of his hand?!" Pell said out loud in surprise.

"S-sis-" Kale gets cut off by Caulifla.

"I know Kale, I know!" Caulifla had a stressed out look on her face. Ribrianne races over to Peppa with a concerned look, then looks over to Goku and Jiren then back at Peppa.

"P-Peppa are you alright?" Ribrianne grabs his shoulders and prys him out of the pillar then holds him up by throwing his right hand over her and lets him lean on her for support.

"You can't get serious like this can you?" Goku asks standing before Jiren as he powers down. "Then here it goes" Goku yells out realizing after watching Peppa get defeated at full power if he is to stand a chance against such a powerful opponent he would have to go full power and go Super Saiyan Blue and so Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue.

Ribrianne walks herself and Peppa behind a pillar where they can observe the fight safely. Ribrianne notices Peppa is having trouble breathing. Peppa slowly opens his left eye placing his left hand on his chest. Goku turning into a Super Saiyan Blue stirs Peppa from unconsciousness. Peppa feels utterly embarrassed and shamed by Jiren causing an anger, hatred, jealousy, and rage to burn scornfully in his heart.

"He finally shows the power of Super Saiyan Blue, but like Peppa and his Super Saiyan God form he will find Super Saiyan Blue to be worthless and pointless effort against Jiren" Belmod snickers.

"No, it's not pointless, Belmod. This will most likely be an important fight" Khai tells him respectfully.

"Meaning?" Belmod gives Khai an inquiring look.

"Please look" Khai gestures down to the stage where a number of warriors have stopped fighting and have started to pay attention to Jiren after he effortlessly defeated Peppa who has been Universe 2's main eliminator and a terror throughout the Tournament of Power.

Zirloin and Dr. Paparoni stood next to one another watching the events unfolding before them. Monna and Panchina had stopped their fight as well calling a temporary truce to observe the fighting that was taking place. Cabba and Koitsukai were looking down from their high places on the fighting stage. Shantza watches out in the open with a serious look on his face.

"The Universe 7 warrior, Son Goku is more capable then Universe 2's Peppa" Khai points out the difference in power between Goku and Peppa. "If Jiren beats him in his full powered state like he did Peppa the remaining warriors will lose their will to fight" Khai speculates. "They will see it's futile to stand up to Jiren" Khai explains.

"So Peppa and Son Goku are a sacrifice to show Jiren's overwhelming power" Belmod snickers.

"Even so, we can't be too cautious, yes?" Marcarita asks Belmod and Khai.

"It's foolish to speak of Jiren in the practical sense, Jiren is a being who will never lose. No matter who he is up against" Belmod implies with a confident and sinister tone. Gale force boomed from Jiren and Goku who stared at one another. Then without warning Goku throws a fast right launching Jiren into the air and flying back into a pillar. Goku leaps up after him. Goku slams his right fist into Jiren's blocked arms as they go smashing through several pillars of rock then proceed to throw lighting fast series of punches and kicks at one another.

It was Jiren who gained the upper hand and punched Goku and sent him flying then appeared behind him and with a double hammer fist smashed Goku into the stage. Goku hit the ground hard bouncing up as Jiren quickly kicked him in the back sending him into the air then appeared above him in the blink of an eye and smashed him into another pillar. Jiren then landed on the pillar grabbing Goku's left leg and beat him across the side of the pillar like a rag doll. Goku quickly powered up to Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x20 to break free and kick Jiren across the back of his head.

Jiren quickly grabs Goku's legs before he could pull it back tossing him to the ground. Goku lands on his feet pushing off the ground quickly barely missing Jiren flying toward the ground making a crater with his fist. Goku catches Jiren by surprise for the first time since their fight started firing a Kamehameha Wave at him. The attack misses however, Jiren quickly pushes off the ground and flips over the beam missing it by meer centimeters.

Jiren charges Goku who rebounds off of some pillars hurling sets of four Destructo Discs at Jiren. Jiren effortlessly dodges all the attacks jumping after Goku once again grabbing him by the leg. Jiren tosses Goku into the ground creating another crater. Goku rebounds flying from the dust toward Jiren dropping kicking him in the abdomen to no effect Jiren just smacks Goku back into the ground like annoying fly.

Jiren falls into the dust cloud as Goku and him emerge from it punching and kicking one another viciously. Goku and Jiren fight all across the stage appearing to the side, above, and before other warriors to their surprise. They once again leap high in the air but Jiren being faster gives Goku a fast right sending him flying into the side of a pillar then slams his fist into Goku's abdomen causing him to spit up saliva from his mouth.

Goku fell from the pillar and hit the ground struggling to get up while he was on all four. Goku was breathing hard, he was clearly exhausted from being pushed so hard in the fight. Jiren places his right foot on Goku's back and pushes down on his back to keep him from getting up and establishing his physical dominance over Goku.

"It's over" Jiren tells Goku picking him up by his hair and running his left hand into his abdomen. Goku spits up more saliva from his mouth. Jiren then watches Goku dangle motionless by his hair. Jiren holds his left hand to Goku's abdomen and fires a ki blast. Goku is blasted clear through some pillars of rock and seemingly off the edge of the stage. Jiren turns his back closes his eyes and crosses his arms. When he doesn't hear Goku's elimination from the Grand Priest he lifts his head up, opens his eyes, and turns around looking at the trails of smoke. Goku left in his wake.

Goku was holding on to the edge of the stage in his blue kaioken x20 form. Goku pulls himself up hopping back on stage.

"Where are you going?" Goku powers-up more getting stronger. Jiren just stares at him disinterested. Goku flies toward Jiren like a blazing rocket about to it its target. Jiren's eyes flash red then suddenly Goku is stopped in mid-stride like some invisible force is striking him in the gut then back hands him into the ground. Goku smashes through several pillars sliding face first into the ground.

"Dad!" Gohan cries out from the stand with Piccolo sitting next to him with a disbelief look.

"What happened?" Piccolo tries to make sense of what he had just seen.

"Even I couldn't see it. That guy's ridiculous" Vegeta scuffs from the stands. Goku is down on one knee holding his abdomen. He pulls his hands away to see his dirty organe gi had black stains from someones fists.

"He hit him multiple times in an instant" No.17 comments from the stands.

"I didn't even see him move" No.18 adds in. Goku staggers to his feet turning around slowly holding his side with his left hand to see Jiren standing before him not even tired or exhausted.

"That Jiren fellow is beyond imagination" Master Roshi comments.

"At this rate Goku-" Tien was about to say something but is cut off by Krillin.

"No, not yet! Goku should be able to stand using Kaioken x20 as Blue now" Krillin reminds the Z-Warriors.

"I see" Tien nods his head.

"Do it Goku!" Krillin cheers.

"He can't" Beerus rubs his eyes and snout. Krillin and Tien look back at Beerus.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Krillin asks dreading the answer.

"It appears that is what Goku has been using was his Kaioken x20" Whis chimes in with a serious look on his face as he glances at a stressed out Beerus. The Z-Warriors all look at Whis with shocked and dismayed looks.

"What?!" Master Roshi says out looked.

"Goku!" Krillin slams his fist on the ledge looking down at the worn out Goku.

"This is bad" Goku laughs staring Jiren down. "I can't believe Kaioken x20 as Blue won't damage him" Goku powers back down to his base form.

"Dad" Gohan says with deep concern for his father. "Is he going to…?" Gohan sudden remembers something.

"I get how strong you are! Now I'll show you my trump card!" Goku tells Jiren who just stands there. Goku jumps up to the highest pillar he can find looking down at Jiren then holds his hands up to the heavens of the Void.

"It's the Spirit Bomb!" Krillin yells out. Peppa opens his other eye pushing Ribrianne away staggering to the nearest pillar leaning against it and using it to hold himself up. Ribrianne approaches Peppa who holds up his right hand weakly and breathing hard.

"Stop helping me! I don't need your help!" Peppa scolds her. Ribrianne gives a shocked and hurt look to Peppa and then backs away. Ribrianne's hurt look wounds Peppa's heart, reminding him when he would get frustrated and snap on Nishi during his training but he hardens his heart looking up at Goku with a burning hatred. "You wont show me up Goku!" Peppa uses his left hand to hold himself up against the pillar and his right hand clenches his chest.

"Why did he return to normal?" Tien looks over to Krillin wondering why Goku just didn't stay Super Saiyan Blue to use the Spirit Bomb.

"As a Super Saiyan, he can't gather energy because maliciousness creeps inside of him" Krillin answers back in a joyous tone.

"Sorry everyone, lend me your energy!" Goku pleads.

"Use my energy dad!" Gohan holds his right hand up in the stand as a white glow appears around him and his energy gathers to Goku.

"Mine to!" Piccolo follows Gohan's example.

"You can have our energy" No.17 holds up his right hand.

"Use as much as you want!" No.18 holds up her left hand.

"Oh, so it's that attack. I have nothing bad memories of it. Very well go ahead and take it, the energy of Frieza!" Frieza chuckles evilly holding up his right hand from his high place on the stage.

"Damn Kakarot, I'm not helping!" Vegeta scuffs.

"You might as well, your not going to be doing anything with energy" Beerus scolds Vegeta reminding him their survival is at stake. Vegeta grunts, then sighs holding up his right hand to send his energy to Goku. The energy gathers above Goku forming a terrible and awful bright bluish-white light.

"Thank you everyone!" Goku looks up at the energy pooling into the orb. He grimaces in realization it will not be enough. "It's not enough, it'll take too long to gather the energy!" Goku grits his teeth.

"I'll wait" Jiren voice cuts through Goku's concentration. Goku looks down at Jiren not believing what he just heard. "I said I'll wait" Jiren says in a louder tone. "That's your special attack isn't it?" Jiren gives Goku a weird look. "Come at me with all your strength!" Jiren demands. Goku has a worried look which he hides behind a cocky laugh.

"That's generous of you" Goku thanks him.

"He takes his enemy's greatest attack and crushes it with overwhelming power like he did to Peppa" Khai mentions to everyone.

"That's Jiren's style isn't it riveting?" Belmod smiles.

"I'm a little worried, yes?" Marcarita uses her left finger to rub the middle of her bottom lip. Ribrianne sneaks up on Goku from the lower pillars.

"He's open from behind. I'll send him some sudden love" Ribrianne schemes she gets ready to aim her petty cannon attack when a voice calls out to her.

"NO! Stand down Ribrianne!" Peppa yells out weakly to her staggering as he walks next to her. Ribrianne lowers her arms looking over at Peppa cautiously. "Right now, Goku is the least of our worries. Let him have his shot at Jiren if nothing else he may expose a weakness something I can exploit to defeat Jiren once Jiren defeats Goku" Peppa informs her.

"You think Goku will be defeated?" Ribrianne tilts her head at Peppa.

"I couldn't defeat Jiren there is no way that tailless saiyan could" just then Jiren's words echo in the back of Peppa's mind. "Your pride holds you back" what does that even mean Peppa wondered as he watched the fight between Goku and Jiren unfold intently. Ribrianne just stands back looking over at the fight not sure what to think but not wanting to get in or mess up Peppa's plans. Ribrianne glances to see Peppa's tail move around wildly behind him.

"Goku!" Krillin raises his right hand to support Goku.

"Use our energy to!" Tien and Master Roshi cry out holding up their hands in support of Goku. "You can take as much energy as you want!" they call out to him in unison and support.

"I see, that's quite an interesting attack" Iwne, the God of Destruction comments from Universe 1 stands. Iwne is a short anthropomorphic being with pointy pink ears. His whole face, except for his small, black pupil eyes, is covered in black fur. Similar to Sidra, he wears a white shirt and a God of Destruction vest, along with a small hat.

"I didn't expect warriors of this caliber in lowly universes" Arack, the God of Destruction from Universe 5 adds in impressed with what he is seeing. Arack is a tan and somewhat wrinkly humanoid with large purple eyes and emaciated frame. He has a red mohawk and does not have a nose, but has nostrils. He also has whiskers on his face and large purple lips. Arack wears very similar clothing to other Gods of Destruction such as Beerus.

"This fight is worth watching" Geene, The God of Destruction of Universe 12 mentions to his stands. Geene is a tall fish or merman like humanoid with red iris eyes and two fin-shaped ears. He is the only God of Destruction who looks like a conditioned warrior, having a noticeably muscular build.

"Here it comes!" Goku rejoices as his Spirit Bomb reaches full power above him shining as bright as the sun. "Jiren don't regret giving me time!" Goku hurls the Spirit Bomb at Jiren. "This is our Universe 7's Spirit Bomb!" Goku yells out so everyone can hear him. Everyone watches in silent anticipation. The Spirit Bomb envelops Jiren and for a moment it looked as if Goku had one then the Spirit Bomb stopped and started to be pushed back toward Goku. Jiren was pushing the Spirit Bomb away with just one hand.

"Your kiddin..." Goku had absolutely stunned look at witnessing Jiren push his Spirit Bomb back with one hand.

"Impossible it's getting pushed back?!" Piccolo holds up his left fist while sweat dripped down his head.

"Even though dad has more then enough stamina?!" Gohan just stood their clenched fist wanting to get in on the action but can't because he was eliminated and now has to watch the fate of his universe unfold. Vegeta felt the same way as he watched with aggravation thinking how he was eliminated.

"Dammit!" Goku was frustrated getting pushed back with his Spirit Bomb. Goku turns Super Saiyan Blue and uses that strength to try and push the Spirit Bomb back at Jiren who raises his other hand and continues to push it back toward Goku. Peppa eyes widen in horror out how truly strong Jiren is and how nothing seems to hurt him let alone challenge to use anything more then his base power. Peppa could not find any weakness or openings. This fight revealed nothing about Jiren's true power, only Jiren was by far the strongest.

"Kaioken x10!" Goku yells out a red aura appear around his blue aura. Goku and Peppa could see Jiren wasn't even trying. Peppa on the other hand looked up to the high pillar to see Goku nearly at full power trying his hardest to push the Spirit Bomb back at him. Goku was nearly at his limit. Korn could sense it as he felt the power from Goku, the energy from the Spirit Bomb and the base minum effort Jiren was putting it.

"This guy…" Korn whispers to himself clenching his fists. Sweat slithered down the side of his face.

"Kaioken x20!" Goku powered up to his limit trying to push the Spirit Bomb back. The Spirit Bomb was finally moving toward Jiren forcing him to actually put in effort. It was at this terrifying moment Korn realized Jiren's relaxed base power was greater then even a Kaioken x20 Super Saiyan Blue. Jiren let out a yell and for a moment Korn felt an abyss of limitless power. It shock Korn to his core.

Jiren flexed his muscle let out a yell and pushed the Spirit Bomb back taking it and Goku high into the air. The Zenos watched on with excitement but for everyone else the color drained from their faces as they watched the sheer power that Jiren possessed and hopes winning the tournament started to dwindle in the hearts of the other warriors. Erasure seems more and more likely to the other universes, something they all dreaded.

"This is not good" the Grand Priest hovered before the Zenos on his floating platform erecting a barrier to protect themselves. The Grand Priest had a scary and serious look on his face.

"Dad!" Gohan yells out.

"Oh no!" Piccolo leans forward in his seat.

"Whoa!" No.18 and 17 put up their hands blocking the strong winds hitting the stands. The clash between Goku and Jiren over the Spirit Bomb began to warp the stage forcing all to brace themselves and take cover.

"My, my those two are getting carried away" Frieza turns his body sideways rubbing his chin.

"What are you doing, Kakarot! Push it back!" Vegeta orders holding out his fists in anger and suspense. Goku could not push the Spirit Bomb as it swallowed him up. Between the shaking and rumbling of the stage Goku's agonizing screams could be heard echoing in the distance.

"Th-he Spirit Bomb…" Krillin choked on his words. "The trump card that always saved us" Krillin couldn't finish the sentence.

"I can't believe Goku was swallowed by it...Impossible!" Tien said in a disbelieving tone.

"If Goku could have pushed it all the way he would have won" Master Roshi speculates. "That Jiren is unbelievably tremendous" Master Roshi says with utter respect to Jiren's power.

"Son Goku was quite a capable warrior, he put on a better show then Peppa did" Khai snickers to Belmod. "Without their emotional support Universe 7 will crumble and once Jiren crushes Peppa, Universe 2 will lose the will to fight" Khai theroizes.

"Well done Jiren, the giant energy ball had me worried a bit" Belmod admits to Khai. "But for Jiren it was a piece of cake" Belmod had an insane look about him. Belmod trails off giggling evilly.

"Spirit Bomb, was it? I can't hide my amazement at the giant energy gathered" Anat tells the others. "But to have it thrown back at himself" Anat just shakes his head not even bothering to finish his thought. Just then when it seemed like it was over the Spirit Bomb stopped and began to be pushed back toward Jiren. Goku with a terrifying angry roar remeraged pushing the Spirit Bomb back to everyone's surprise. Hope began to rekindle in everyone's hearts hoping somehow Goku could defeat the seemingly unstoppable Jiren...


	17. Ultra Instinct Omen

**Ultra Instinct Omen**

"_The end of evolution_" ~Unknown

"He pushed it!" Zeno pointed out to Future Zeno. "That was close!" Future Zeno replied. Everyone watched in silent reverence as Goku and Jiren played Tug-O-War with the Spirit Bomb.

"That's it! Push it back like that" Beerus whispers to himself in a low voice feeling a tinge of hope in his heart. Peppa watches Jiren lower his hands then close his eyes.

"Has he given up?" Peppa blinks. "No, that's not it…" Peppa watches Jiren's eyes suddenly open wide and push back the Spirit Bomb with just a look. Peppa backed up stunned beyond belief. "Are you kidding me? With just a look?" Peppa felt a strong tingling sensation with a desire to fight mixed with feelings of fear swirled together deep inside of him.

"He pushed it!" Zeno yells out. "That was amazing!" Future Zeno becomes giddy with excitement. Everyone's watches as Goku pushes it back but everytime he does Jiren just applies a little more pressure and pushes it back.

"Not a bad amount of energy. It feels good" Arack massages his whiskers.

"Neither one of them could attain their strength from normal training" Anat points out. "Especially Jiren, the willpower to control that with a glare…" Anat stands in the stands staring down at Jiren. Jiren stands their as the wind and rocks roll past him. He stares up at the Spirit Bomb like it was the morning sun. "I sense a far higher power from him" Anat tells those next to him in the universes exempt from the Tournament of Power.

Goku and Jiren fight for control over the Spirit Bomb everyone watches it get bigger and smaller as it expels and absorbs energy decreasing and increasing in size. Gohan looks on with a strained face. Other warriors like Rozie, Monna, and Shantza hold up defensive postures as everything turns a heavy blue color and the Spirit Bomb rains down black rain. The stage wraps and the ground breaks and upheavals forcing other warriors to keep jumping to higher ground. Hit and Cabba watch on with serious look as the stage crumbles and shifts around them but the foundation itself remains in tact.

Caulifla and Kale's hiding is blown away from the powerful winds. Caulifla stands to her feet as Kale sits on her knees next to her watching with fear and dread. Behind them the Universe 6 Namekians fight Katopesla and Viara of Universe 3. Androids No.17 and No.18 sit in silence watching from the stands their hair blowing in the direction of the wind. Toppo just watches from a low spot with his arms crossed. Frieza looks on with a wicked smile from a safe distance. Like Frieza, Korn stands from a safe distance on the high ground feeling everything going on around him.

"It appears he is at his limit of his limit" Whis analyzes the situation. "Meanwhile, it seems Jiren is far from full power" Whis also points out to the rest of the Z-Warriors.

"This power feels different from anyone we have ever faced before" Shinn says with fear and dread. "He is strong plain and simple" Shinn says point blank.

"I daresay...like a God of Destruction" Whis says with a omenus tone. "He is one who has reached that state" Whis informs them. "Perhaps even surpassed it" Whis looks over at Belmod who sits in the stands with a sinister look on his face. The lighting from the Spirit Bomb only serves to darken Belmod's look. "There is a universe where their lives a mortal even a God of Destruction can't defeat" Whis continues to stare at Belmod. "It appears the rumor is true" Whis whispers to his stands while watching Belmod's smirk grow wider.

"That's it, Jiren. Show all the multiverse your power. Destroy Son Goku! Destroy Peppa!" Belmod grins more evil then possible.

"Doesn't that look a little dangerous" Champa wonders outloud. "The expansion of the energy caught between their force is reaching its limit" Champa adds. Everyone in the stands watches on in silence. Only the Zenos are making excited noises not realizing the gravity and seriousness of the battle at hand. Then suddenly it was over. Jiren's eyes widen, the Spirit Bomb became small like a black hole sucking everything in. Goku, the particles that had formed everything above the stage.

Goku passed out completely exhausted from the strain, Gohan yells out in silent horror from the stands. Beerus watches on shock. The Spirit Bomb which was Universe 7's hope became a bright light full of terrors. Goku's veins pop out of his skin and his eyes whited out as he disappears in the gale force release leveling everything around the Spirit Bomb on the stage.

"Victory is yours Jiren!" Toppo proclaims. When the dust clears there is nothing but a crater at the edge of the stage and Jiren stands alone among the rubble.

"It appears to have been settled" the Grand Priest announces to everyone. The Zenos squeal with excitement, completely unfazed that they may have just lost someone they considered a friend.

"That was amazing just now!" Future Zeno tells Zeno. "Just now that was amazing!" Zeno replies back.

"My goodness, the fighting stage manage to hold out. However..." the sudden pause from the Grand Priest catches the Zenos attention. Meanwhile, Gohan stares in horror down at the stage where his father Goku is missing from the action. Particles rain down on the stage like snow.

Peppa holds out his hand watching one fall into his palm admiring the stark beauty of the landscape and the blue lighting sparking off the ground in the crater.

"Was he...beaten?" Future Zeno asks out loud. "Did he lose?" Zeno asks questionly. Jiren just lowers his head and closes his eyes.

"It can't be…" Beerus stands in the stands gasping at each word in horror realizing if this is true then Universe 7 only had Frieza left and he alone would decide whether they would survive or get erased, it was a horrifying thought.

"Wait! he hasn't appeared here, which means he wasn't knocked off yet!" Krillin reminds them trying to build a glimmer of hope in their hearts.

"But I can't sense his energy anywhere on the fighting stage!" Tien adds.

"He took an energy explosion of that magnitude at close range he might have been vaporized" Master Roshi starts to fear the worst.

"Vaporized?" Krillin cringes with fear.

"Vaporized? So he is dead?" Champa says outloud listening in on the conversation in the Universe 7 stands. Then sudden Champa has a thought "That means Jiren should get disqualified for killing him right?" Champa hopes so for no one in his Universe 6 could defeat Jiren.

"No, since it was his own attack that vaporized him" Vados clearifies.

"In that case-"

"Indeed, regardless of the process he destroyed himself" Grand Priest cuts Champa off and settles the matter abruptly. "Basically it could be considered self-destruction. Universe 11's Jiren will receive no penalties" Grand Priest announces. Khai and Belmod stand up and respectfully bow to the Grand Priest in thanks.

"Now, Universe 7 is all but done with" Khai shoots a pleasing look over to Belmod. "Jiren will go on to finish them. All of them" Khai whispers to Belmod.

"Yes, our Universe 11 will be the one to survive" Belmod replies. An explosion goes off, Toppo appears from the smoke twisting around landing a few feet before Jiren as Universe 3's Bollarator, Koitsukai, Viara, and Dr. Paparoni appear from the smoke above the crater and a fair distance behind Jiren.

Ribrianne stands next to Peppa at the edge of the crater looking down at Jiren from his right hand side with Rozie, Zirloin, Kakunsa, and Vikal behind them. Korn was on a high pillar standing erect looking down but his eyes still shut with redness around them.

"Despite seeing Jiren's power, none of the universes have lost their will to fight" Vados points out as Champa watches the warriors gather around Jiren according to their universes.

"Don't just stand around, Universe 6! Move! Knock them off and win!" Champa stands holding up his fists. Cabba leaps back on a high pillar looking down amazed at Jiren's raw power. Hit is walking toward Cabba from a far distance behind him. "Just fight!" Champa orders loudly.

"That's right, not even half the time in the Tournament of Power has elapsed until this pillar is completely sunk. No matter who falls or what universe is erased, the fight shall continue!" the Grand Priest proclaims. Korn looks up with his eyes closed, giving a dark and serious look to the Grand Priest remembering the frozen fear on Universe 9 before they were wiped from existence. Korn clenches his fists tightly. Korn's kind heart starts to become consumed by darkness and violence.

Peppa looks up at the Grand Priest then shrugs him off with an evil grin looking back down at Jiren wanting a rematch after the humiliation he suffered earlier from Jiren. Ribrianne stands next to Peppa with her arms on her hips and a silly but serious face staring down at Jiren. Beerus watches from the stands clenching his fists.

"Is this really the end of you?" Beerus voice is painted with grief. The Zenos look at one another and get ready to blackout Goku's display picture. "Goku...Son Goku!" Beerus painfully whispers his name. As the white sun in the world of the void eclipses the pillar where Goku and Jiren fought the foundation of the stage starts to shake. Peppa looks around seeing the rocks float and feeling the vibrations from the ground. Korn turns his attention back down toward the ground feeling the vibrations.

"Gohan" Piccolo nudges Gohan pointing toward the crater.

"Yes" Gohan replies.

"What is this shaking" Jiren pounders outloud.

"The fighting stage, no, the whole world of the void is being shaken by a wild flow of power" Master Roshi points out to a shocked Krillin.

"Yes, but what could it be? Is it..." Tien hoping against hope.

"Isn't it obvious?" Krillin has a freaky hope filled face.

"Of course. I expect nothing less" Frieza smirks leaning against a giant rock. Beerus smiles from the stands.

"Have you nothing to say?" Whis acts cooly with a smirk. Beerus closes his eyes then opens them.

"He's coming" Beerus says as a light burst forth from the crater. Everyone watches as a bright light floods the area. Among the light Goku's body remerages standing erect on the ground in which he was buried beneath it. When the light dies away Goku stands their with a blue and purple aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles travelling upwards much like Super Saiyan God before it. His hair is slightly spikier and more solid, with oftentimes having loose strands. His eyes take on a more stern, defined shape, sporting silver-colored irises and visible pupils. Jiren looks at Goku and boldly walks toward him.

"Goku was alive" Future Zeno looks over to Zeno with excitement. "Goku's all intense" Zeno replies to his future self. "How thrilling! How exciting!" they both say.

"Son Goku!" Toppo says in a disgusted tone. "What is he?!" Toppo holds up his fists and clenches them. Peppa narrows his eyes wondering the same thing.

"It doesn't look like he survived the explosion out of dumb luck" Piccolo says with a look of surprise.

"Something is different from before" Krillin states the obvious.

"Yes, he is emitting a tremendous amount of heat, but…"

"His energy is frighteningly calm" Master Roshi finishes Tien's sentence. "Let us observe for now" Master Roshi suggests to everyone. "After all this is the first time I've ever seen Goku like that" Master Roshi points out. Goku looks up at Jiren taking a step toward him, but before he could think it was as if his body had moved on its own across the crater trying to kick Jiren in the face who was already ducking. Toppo was caught by surprise looking to his left to see Goku in a flying kick motion above Jiren.

Jiren used his Glare attack but it missed as Goku's body twisted in the air on its own missing every air blade. Everyone watches in stunned silence. Peppa clenches his fist wondering what form this was and feeling more humiliated then before as his hatred for both Goku and Jiren deepens in his heart.

Jiren threw a fast right, but Goku spun around dodging it and threw a fast right which was blocked by Jiren's left fist. A dust cloud erupted as Goku flew back sliding across the ground with Jiren in front of him leaping in the air with his right fist pulled back. Goku bent forward and leapt out of the way as Jiren's fist slams into the ground throwing up more dust everywhere.

Goku lands on the ground looking over his body with an emotionless look as if he was studying the movements that seemed alien to him. When the dust cleared Jiren stood their with his back to Goku. Jiren slowly turns around with a bruised cheek looking back over to Goku. Jiren brushes the dirt away from his face with his left hand.

"It only grazed him but Goku's attacks are working even though he was no match for him with Blue" Piccolo points out to Gohan.

"Those movements their nothing like dad's usual movements" Gohan gives an inquiring look toward his father. "He's not just fast, I couldn't even sense him moving to attack at all" Gohan mentions to the Z-Warriors in the stands.

"Yeah, it's the same when he dodges to" Piccolo points out.

"What is going on?" Vegeta wonders. "I see it with my own eyes but his actions feel unreal. What happen to you Kakarot?" Vegeta sits their perplexed with his arms across his chest.

"You don't know when to give up Son Goku! You have already lost!" Toppo yells out sliding down the hill of dirt and rubble. Toppo leaps up to throw a punch only to notice Peppa has transformed back into a Super Saiyan God and was moving parallel to Toppo. As Toppo throws a punch and Peppa throws a kick Goku crosses his arms stops both attacks with the palm of his hands and tosses both warriors away effortlessly.

"This is not normal!" Master Roshi points out looking disturbed.

"The speed of his response. The accuracy of his movements what happen all of a sudden, Goku?!" Tien stands up with Krillin and Master Roshi looking completely stunned. Peppa twists in the air sliding to a stop. Raising his right hand forming his Dark Saber attack.

"You will not humiliate me to! I am the strongest of the saiyans!" Peppa yells out with scorn and hate mingled in his voice. Peppa brings the long blade down. Goku spins around hopping over it. Toppo hits the ground sliding uphill unleashing his Justice Flash attack. Goku just walks toward Jiren staring at him the whole time effortlessly dodging every attack.

Peppa clears away his saber jumping out of the crater powering down looking deeply insulted by Goku. "What the hell is this?" Peppa spits at the ground clenching his fists in rage.

Just for show Goku knocks one of the ki attacks away like it was nothing and continues to advance toward Jiren. Jiren holds out his right hand toward Toppo. Toppo turns his head and acknowledges halting any further attacks.

"So, my help is unneeded. Son Goku!" Toppo like Peppa studies this pivotal moment in the Tournament of Power. Goku races forward to attack Jiren. Jiren's eyes flash as Goku leaps at him. Jiren moves so fast it looks like he is just standing their while Goku is throwing punches and kicks in the air. Peppa's eyes widen in utter horror, he couldn't keep up with all the movements but enough to understand Goku was moving so fast he was dodging all of Jiren's attack while trying to attack back and Jiren was doing the same thing.

Peppa noticed Jiren's feet kept sliding back then out of seemingly nowhere Goku and Jiren leapt into the air and started dodging and trying to hit each other to no avail. Peppa stepped back looking up realizing how out classed he truly was and sudden the fear of erasure loomed over his head as the possibility that their was now a high chance he could be defeated and erased. Peppa clenched his fist tightly in anger realizing no matter who won this fight he losses to the winner.

"Who seems to have the advantage?" No.18 asks No.17.

"Can't tell yet, but someone how Goku instantly overcame that overwhelming difference in power" No.17 replies as they watch from the stands.

"Even now, as he fights, he continues to evolve" Piccolo and Gohan look high into the air as they watch the fight the best they can given how fast Goku and Jiren are moving. "With every block, he hits Jiren more quickly, sharply, and heavily" Piccolo points out from what he can see.

"I can't believe someone who could gain on Jiren this much even exist!" Khai and Belmod give surprised looks.

"It's not possible! It can't be possible!" Belmod ruffles his hair.

"Goku suddenly got stronger!" Future Zeno said outloud. "Goku suddenly got amazing!" Zeno replied. "Why? Why?!" they said in unison. "How come, how come?!" They asked the Grand Priest.

"Perhaps…" the Grand Priest rubbed his chin deep in thought.

"Perhaps something quite wonderful is happening to Goku!" Whis leans forward with his fists up in joyous excitement catching the attention of the Z-Warriors. "Do you know what it is?" Whis looks over asking a shell-shocked Beerus. "Yes! Thought this is just my assumption, of course" Whis watches as Jiren throw a punch at Goku who effortlessly dodges it. Goku throws a precision punch which Jiren blocked with his right forearm.

"Ultra Instinct…" Beerus resigns himself and humbly whispers those words to the Z-Warriors. Champa's ears twitched when he heard those words looking horrified over at his twin brother Beerus. Without realizing it those haunting words were heard by everyone in the stands and those listening from the stage. Champa stares back in horror at Goku. Khai and Belmod look over to Universe 7 then back at Goku who was gaining the upper hand against Jiren.

"I see. Those movements. For a mortal like Son Goku" Anat looked deep in thought. Heles and Pell sat in silent judgement along with Ea and Mule of Universe 3. "That's a state not even a god can easily attain" some of the other gods of destruction all had mixed looks on their faces. Some impressed, some insulted, and a few who looked outraged.

"Ridiculous! Impossible, impossible!" Beerus rages.

"Not sure why but it seems the other gods are getting worked up" Korn stood on the high place listening to everything wondering why this Ultra Instinct was a big deal. He could since Jiren but for some reason he was having a hard time sensing the movements of Goku. To Korn it was like Jiren was fighting nothing but air. Frieza had hidden himself away massaging his right chin scheming dark machinations.

"Everyone seems surprised" Zeno looked over excitedly toward Future Zeno. "Apparently it's super amazing!" Future Zeno replied.

"It may be a little early to draw a conclusion" Grand Priest replies to the Zenos. "Regardless this development is captivating" the Grand Priest looks pleasantly amused.

"How exciting!" Zeno says out loud followed by Future Zeno saying "How thrilling!"

"My, my who would have thought this possible, beerus?" Whis says with a joyous star struck look on his face.

"It seems to be something rather well-known among the gods" Shinn leans in and whispers to the Old Kai.

"Wh-what you don't know about it? You amateur" Old Kai mocks him.

"But why did it happen so suddenly?" Beerus scuffs sitting down with his arms crossed looking angry when he should be happy given where his Universe stands in the tournament.

"I believe the Spirit Bomb was the trigger" Whis raises his right pointer finger acting like a teacher explaining something to his students.

"You mean he powered up by absorbing the Spirit Bomb?" Krillin asks Whis.

"But the power of the Spirit Bomb didn't work on Jiren" Tien reminds Krillin. "Even if that power boosted him, it doesn't explain how he can match him" Tien looks over to Whis reasoning this all out.

"Precisely. The energy of the Spirit Bomb must be acting like a temporary source of power for his depleted body. However, the main point is something else" Whis looks on with pride as Goku dodges all of Jiren's attacks in mid-air and returns powerful, precise attacks. "In that big explosion, the raging power of the Spirit Bomb entered Goku, and Goku's power to resist it. Beyond that clash of power Goku broke through his shell to deeper potential within himself" Whis assumes to the group.

"Broke through his shell?" Krillin said in a low voice.

"That's all fine. However, that heat I'm not sure about this" Whis was perplexed by the heat Goku was giving off. It was not unlike the Super Saiyan God form. Whis thinks back to when Goku fought Beerus and then the several times Peppa powered up in that form and the heat was melting everything around him. Goku flew around Jiren who kept turning their eyes never breaking contact as they move faster then the eye could see.

Goku through lightning fast punches but they were not getting anywhere, Jiren was able to take the hits or dodge. Jiren countered attack and Goku's body moved out of the way. Their auras was distorting the air around them with blue lighting crackling through the air. Blue lighting started to strike the stage around the other warriors who remained but they didn't even flinched. Like Peppa and Toppo they couldn't look away. Especially, Peppa and Korn. Peppa eyes took in everything he saw while Korn's senses took in everything of the fight.

Goku's eyes started to black-out from the silver they had turned to. Goku felt his energy fading fast. Goku dug deeper out speeding Jiren and kneeing him in the gut with both of his knees. Goku raises his hands high in the air creating blue orb then brought it down in front of him and fired a dazzling blue beam at Jiren. The force was so great Goku was shot back by the recoil back flipping into the Tower of Taks in the center of the stage.

Jiren landed back in the crater sliding across the broken ground coming to a stop looking unharmed. Goku kicks off the Tower of Taks throwing everything in one last punch. Goku yells in rage. A second roar could be heard echoing with his voice. Not unlike that of Peppa with his enraged power-up, but this second voice wasn't monstrous like Peppa's it was much darker. Everyone watched in silence as Goku tricked Jiren at the last possible second. Instead of hitting him with the left fist he threw a right instead.

A forceful impact explosion went off in the stag kicking up dust everywhere. When the dust cleared a red aura had flared up around Jiren. He held Goku's right fist in his left.

"Saiyans quite interesting beings, but like with the other one, this heat is your limit" Jiren lets out a massive basic ki blast that blows Goku away. Peppa watches Goku fly over his head then he looks back at Jiren shocked how effortlessly he dealt with him.

"It appears to have been temporarily" Khai speculates.

"Of course, no one could achieve that so easily" Belmod relaxes. Jiren relaxes watches Goku fly through the air. Jiren holds up his left hand as if on que catches Hit's right fist paying him no attention.

"Hit?" Peppa walks the edge of the crater looking down for an opening to attack Jiren and get his revenge.

"So close!" Champa shakes with frustration.

"Warriors are most open when finishing off their enemies. Jiren doesn't even have that weakness" Peppa clenches his fists in frustration.

"Assassin of Universe 6. What do you want?" Jiren looks down giving Hit his full attention.

"I'm working" Hit looks up at Jiren, his face lacking complete confidence.

"Explain yourself, just what was that earlier?" Korm had used Instant Transmission to appear next to an exhausted and defeated Goku. Korn planned to eliminate Goku here but not before he found the answer to his question. Korn listens to Goku groan in pain, laying on the ground.

"It looks like I have used up all my energy" Goku says weakly.

"Hurry up and answer!" Korn demanded standing over Goku on the inclined hill, Korn's tail flaying about impatiently.

"I'm not too sure myself" Goku lifts his head with his right eye closed and his left eye open while he smirks.

"What a waste of time" Korn scuffed. Fighting started to resume once again. Ribrianne appeared at the edge of the crater. "Your useless, I'm knocking you off now" Korn charges a ki blast aiming it at Goku only to sense his power was not their. He felt it for a split second as if someone teleported in and teleported out with Goku. Korn crushed the blue orb in his hand in frustration. "Darn it!" Korn scuffs.

Eyes of silver, his hair standing on end, overflowing with power, the astonishing power Goku displayed...Ultra Instinct. Peppa's mind weighed heavily on these things. A state that even the gods feared…

Goku rests in a hidden spot within the stage. Frieza stands over Goku holding out his right pointer finger giving Goku some of his own energy with a sinister smile. The time until fate is decided in the Tournament of Power is 25 minutes.

"This brings back memories of what happened on planet Namek…" Frieza laughs evilly.


	18. Operation: Eliminate Jiren!

**Operation: Eliminate Jiren!**

"_If at first you don't succeed try and try again…_" ~Unknown

"You appear to lack the strength to escape. How very convenient" Frieza jest with Goku who is sitting upon a rock with his tattered black and orange karate gi holding out the pointing at Goku with his right pointer finger that had a purple light that lights up the underground foundation where the taks were counting down above the stage.

"You…" Goku looks up regaining some of his strength and stamina from the purple light.

"Fortunately, this is a blind spot. No one can see us here. That means there is but one thing to do" Frieza lets out a full force blast from his palm of massive purple energy that forms an orb of light around Goku before disappearing. Goku is left stunned blinking as he looks down at the palm of his hands.

"My power…" Goku open and closes his left fist as steam flows from his weakened body.

"I have shared a little bit of my energy with you. Knowing you, you should be able to move well enough, even in your shape" Frieza turns his body to the side with his hands behind standing on a small rock so he towers over Goku looking like a ruler looking down on his subjects. "Now all debts are settled" Frieza tells him with a thoughtful smile. Goku gets to his feet giving Frieza a serious look. "I'll need you to keep working out there. Particularly, that monster, Jiren is something I want to avoid" Frieza gives Goku a sinister smile. "Well, do keep up the good work" Frieza turns his back crouching down about to leap high into the air when he suddenly changes his mind standing tall. "Oh yes, did you hear what the gods were talking about earlier?" Frieza asks looking over his shoulder at Goku.

"No" Goku replies favoring his right shoulder.

"That strength you showed earlier before apparently, among the gods, it's called Ultra Instinct" Frieza informs him before leaping away out of sight.

"Ultra...Instinct…" Goku whispers to himself. Goku forcible relocates his right shoulder. "If I can do that again, will I be able to beat Jiren?" Goku rotates his right arm working out the kinks in it.

As other fights were breaking out around them Peppa stood at the edge of a deep crater watching Hit struggle with his right fist in the palm of Jiren's right hand. Hit attempts to throw a punch with his left hand but Jiren catches it with his left hand criss crossing their hands then lifts Hit off the ground and twists him in mid-air. Jiren goes to throw a punch with his right hand but Hit counters with his Time-Skip ability to move behind Jiren to elbow him with his left arm. Jiren quickly turns around in time to avoid it.

Jiren slams his fist in Jiren's fist forcing Hit to put his arms up like a boxer blocking Jiren's successive incoming hits forcing him back. Hit once again counters with Time-Skip but Peppa notices even with moving with in a split second watching Jiren's eyes Peppa knew, Jiren knew where Hit would reappear. Jiren quickly turned to punch where Hit would reappear. Hit saw this and unused Time-Skip once again to avoid the punch. From Peppa's point of view it looked as if Jiren had punched through a mirage image of Hit but he knew what was really going on.

"So this is Time-Skip" Jiren thinks to himself.

"That guy is really strong!" Future Zeno points out. "I like him!" Zeno replies. "He's called Jiren!" Future Zeno informs the present Zeno. "That one's called Hit!" present Zeno replies.

Korn listen and becomes disturbed by how they are slow to learn the individual warriors name but quick to erase whole universes. Korn rubs his chest, his rage felt like a sickness poisoning his self-righteous spirit. Maliciousness sprouts like a seed tainting his pure heart. Meanwhile on the battlefield, Jiren stands before a bruised and beat up looking hit.

"So these are the attacks from Jiren that Peppa and Goku took. Now I've felt them" Hit turns his body looking up at Jiren. "There heavy indeed" Hit stares down Jiren deep in thought.

"You. Do you seriously intend to beat me?" Jiren asks Hit staring down from the top of the pillar.

"That's my job!" Hit answers him. Hit Time-Skips appearing a foot away from Jiren.

"That guy. He is doing surprisingly well against Jiren" Toppo talks in a low voice outloud to himself observing the fight. Toppo observes Hit with a purple light around his body as he skips time again moving behind Jiren only for Jiren to predict his movements so as soon as Hit reappeared he was struck by Jiren's right fist.

"What was that?" Krillin asked outloud from the stands.

"Hit can hide in a separate space he has created by storing the time he has skipped" Whis informed the Z-Warriors. "In the real world he leaves a phantom of himself" Whis goes on further to explain.

"How can his attacks be detected and not work when he is another space?!" Champa cried out in surprise.

"What frightening strength" Vados comments. Hit tries to Time-Skip and attack Jiren only to be punched in the face. Hit quickly recovers and tries to trip Jiren who somersaults in mid-air. Jiren then proceeds to slam both his legs into the abdomen of Hit smashing him deep into the ground on top of the pillar. Hit recovers and tries four different Time-Skips only to be struck each time with ease by Jiren. Hit tries one more time only to be knocked away by Jiren.

"He's completely adapted to my Time-Skip" Hit notes to himself as he flies back. Hit time skips again only to be hit by a charging Jiren. Then Hit tries one more time only to be grabbed by the throat from Jiren and tossed into the ground. Hit Time-Skipped again to avoid hitting the ground only to be knocked away by Jiren.

Hit tried to Time-Skip again but was backhanded away by Jiren. Jiren counters Hit's Time-Skip ability six more times then lays in on Hit with a series of punches then gives a powerful kick and sends a bruised Hit flying back.

"Not a single attack of Hit has worked on Jiren" Vados points out to the Universe 6 stands.

"Oh dear, oh dear" Fuwa panics grabbing his head. Champa next to him clenches his fist in shock at seeing Hit being completely dominated by Jiren. Khai and Belmod watch pleased as Universe 6 and 7 despair. Universe 2 just watches with silent expressions.

"Then why does he keep using Time-Skip?" Champa asks Vados.

"Oh dear, oh dear" Fuwa continues to panic.

"That's true. Why would someone like Hit keep using Time-Skip when it doesn't work?" Shin wonders. They watch Hit try six more time only to be struck by Jiren each time.

"How many times will you repeat this? Stop wasting time" Jiren demands of Hit in a bored and annoyed tone.

"This is my job! You'll be joining me till the end!" Hit replies.

"Jiren hasn't got an opening" Peppa talks to himself leaping on top of a high place a safe distance from the Jiren and Hit fight. Unknown to him the two namekians from Universe 6 sneak up on Peppa.

One of them was Saonel is a very tall and well-muscled man. Seemingly customary for Universe 6 Namekians, his skin is pine green in color as opposed to the standard green of youthful Universe 7 Namekians. Overall, Saonel looks very similar to Piccolo, except with a smaller nose and somewhat broader jawline. His clothing is similar to Nail's, consisting of beige pants, dull brown boots, and a long flowing turquoise vest. His vest is secured by a yellow sash tied in a knot at his left hip.

The other namekian was Pirina, He is considerably taller than his teammate Saonel. His skin is a pine green color instead of the standard green color of Namekians. Pirina's outfit consists of a long, dark brown vest with a beige sash tied around the midsection, black underwear, white gloves, and brown boots.

Pirina and Saonel take aim with their hands at the back of Peppa with the intent to blast him off the stage out of revenge for what he did to Piccolo the namekian of Universe 7. They fired two powerful ki blast toward the back of Peppa who quickly turned around caught off guard and with no time dodge Peppa was left furious for letting his guard down. As the beams drew close to Peppa, Ribrianne appeared on the right hand side and Rozie appeared on the left. They both swatted the beams away from Peppa. Peppa was taken back by their sudden intervention.

"What?" Saonel said in surprise.

"Peppa, focus on Jiren! We got this!" Ribrianne and Rozie land on the ground squaring off with Saonel and Pirina. Peppa just nods and turns back to the Jiren and Hit fight. His heart starts to soften more toward his teammates usefulness to him.

"You'll be fighting…" Rozie smiles.

"Against us!" Ribrianne smirks.

"You're the other warriors of that monkey's universe…" Saonel looks annoyed.

"How annoying...to get to him we got to go through you two…" Pirina lets out a heavy sigh. Both pairs of warriors charge one another not knowing their fight will lead to a great tragedy. Pirina slides to a stop firing a massive beam Ribrianne crosses her arms then quickly brings up her green heart arrow firing them at the beam to act like a barrier. Pirina scuffs letting out a yell increasing the size and power of his beams. Ribrianne could not stay the attack as it broke throw her arrow barrier and blew her back against the pillar.

Ribrianne lets out a scream as the dust settles around her. Peppa turned around to see Rozie in the distance fist fighting Saonel while below him Ribrianne was just getting started on Pirina. Ribrianne jumped to her feet with her her pink aura appear around her as she somersaults into her spinning cannonball attack.

"A pathetic attack like that wont work on me!" Pirina scolds Ribrianne. He continues to rapid fire but is annoyed when Ribrianne dodges the attacks only to be hit by one and goes tumbling through the air. Pirina closes in and throws a series of punches forcing Ribrianne to block before getting knocked into the side of another pillar. Pirina closes in for the finishing blow but just below Rozie unleashes a powerful Yacchina Fist knocking Saonel back then leaps corkscrew kicking Pirina in his left side sending him away.

"Oh Rozie!" Heles says lovingly as her and Pell lock hands looking down on the fight with star struck eyes. Peppa turns back to the Jiren and Hit waiting for an opening, he is confident Ribrianne and Rozie will be fine against the lowly insects. Plus, Jiren warranted his undivided attention, so Peppa will trust the bugs to Ribrianne and Rozie.

"I shall protect Ribrianne!" Rozie proclaims.

"You little…!" Pirina was furious with Rozie's interference. Saonel leaps on to a high place that looked down on both of them holding out his hands firing a volley of ki blast at the girls. When the dust cleared both Ribrianne and Rozie had made the escape under the cover of dust.

"They ran off!" Pirina leaps up on the high pillar they were standing on looking around. Pirina and Seonel leap from pillar to pillar looking for Ribrianne and Rozie. Below the pillars in a hidden cove Ribrianne and Rozie watches Pirina and Seonel leap around from the pillars.

"Are you alright, Ribrianne?" Rozie looks over to Ribrianne who had a serious look on her face.

"Rozie can we really win this?" Ribrianne speaks with fear and doubt behind her voice with how strong the remaining warriors are. She then flashes back to how Jiren easily beat Peppa who up to this point been terrorizing and making sport of the warriors he came across. Now Peppa is struggling greatly. She didn't want to admit it but her confidence in their universe's ability to win had been shaken. "Where in the lead right now, but it wont be long before we become targeted by the other universes until Universe 2 is losing more then the other universes at this rate-" Rozie slaps Ribrianne.

"You fool!" Rozie said with an annoyed tone.

"Rozie" Ribrianne favors her left sided cheek.

"Is this really the extent of your love?!" Rozie demanded pointing to Peppa, who even though he is outmatched has not given up because his love for the ultimate challenge. Despite his evil he is showing his love not only for fighting but for his universe by not giving even an inch to fear and doubt. "Remember! Love is stronger! And bigger!" Rozie reminds Ribrianne and hugs herself with watery eyes.

Ribrianne looks at Rozie then up at Peppa in the high place looking down at Jiren and Hit fighting. His back to them, the sun of the void shadowing him and his tail wiggling around everywhere. Peppa's love for their universe and the art of fighting was inspiring to her.

"Th-The power of love…" Ribrianne eyes water. She thinks to Korn enduring efforts to defeat each of his opponents with point blank energy based attacks. Despite his grieving heart at the situation their in, Korn still endured out of love for fighting and their universe. "Your right Rozie!" a new resolve burned within the heart of Ribrianne at the displays of Love from her various teammates remembering how they rallied to protect one another out of love and loyalty. "If we can't believe in love then who can?" Ribrianne motivated herself and psyched herself up. "Thank you Rozie!" Ribrianne tells her.

Jiren slams his fists into Hit then uppercuts Hit who flies back smashing through a stone slab hitting the ground underneath. A safe distance away Caulifla and Kale watch on with intent looks as their joined by Cabba. Peppa is seen jumping from his high place landing next to Caulifla. They glance over to him and nod. Peppa respectfully returns the nod. On another high place across the stage where the fight is happening they could see Goku in the prone position like them studying the fight against Jiren intently.

Korn could be seen on another high place just standing erect his head bowed his eyes close as Hermilla and Plum provide cover keeping other warriors away from him with Vikal flying over head to warn him. He like the other saiyans was studying Jiren in his own way, looking for an opening or a weakness in Jiren.

"That Jiren guy really has Hit on the ropes" Caulifla points out the group of saiyans with her. "He's seriously in trouble" Caulifla lets out an annoyed sigh looking over at Peppa who was also defeated by Jiren. "It's time for us to join in"Caulifla ruffles her hair and starts to walk toward the fight. Peppa didn't like the idea of ganging up on one warrior but given the overwhelming power of Jiren Peppa was willing to put that aside if it meant defeating him.

"Wait please" Cabba holds up his left hand signaling them to stop. Caulifla, Kale, and Peppa give an inquiring look over to Cabba. "Hit seems to have a plan" Cabba mentions. They take another look, then at the fight.

"What do you mean?" Caulifla says in a shocked tone.

"Hit is making sure to block whenever Jiren is hitting him" Cabba replies. Peppa takes a closer look at Hit and realizes what Cabba is saying is the truth. "His damage should be minimal. He must be waiting to strike back" Cabba also adds. Peppa narrows his eyes wondering what Hit's plan is.

"I've memorized the timing of his counters with my body. It's time to finish my job" Hit mutters to himself struggling to get back to his feet. Peppa respected and admired his determination. Hit sends a gust of distorted purple energy toward Jiren. Jiren holds up his right hand as the wave of fluid energy parts around him. Hit Time-Skips behind Jiren who quickly turns around to punch him with his left hand but Hit surprised everyone being quicker and slamming his right fist in the chest of Jiren with that same fluid purple energy flowing out the back of Jiren.

"I needed this one hit! This hit will bind you in a cage of time!" Hit whispers to Jiren. Jiren is forced backflipping in the air landing on the ground sliding back smashing through several pillars on the stage. Jiren slides close to the edge as if he is about to fall off.

"Jiren!" Toppo yells out in alarm.

"Nice Hit!" Champa cheers with an excited Fuwa next to him.

"Such an attack is futile…" Jiren slides to a stop at the edge of the stage. Jiren looks down and notices the bruised indent on the left side of his chest, the wound quickly heals as a purple light outlines Jiren's body. Jiren was not moving, Hit had trapped Jiren within space and time.

"He stopped Jiren's movements!" Goku mutters to himself by jumping down and getting a closer look. "So this is Hit's trump card?!" Goku pounders to himself and watches Hit land on top of a stone rock that allows him to tower over Jiren holding out his right hand with a purple glow. Peppa notices Hit had a strained look on his face.

"That's our ultimate assassin, Hit! It looks like Jiren can't move at all!" Caulifla boast in Hit's power, but Peppa noticed Hit couldn't move either as he rubs the bottom of his chin in thought.

"So this is Hit's plan?" Kale asks sweating from all the stress.

"Yes" Cabba replies to her.

"Jiren, what's wrong move!" Belmod looked worried even Khai had a look of panic on his face.

"He is continually using Time-Skip only on Jiren" Marcarita explains to them. "This attack is Hit's trump card" Marcarita goes on to add. Others in the stands over hear this including Champa.

"Nice! Keep him frozen!" Champa cheers zealously.

"Now is your chance!" Hit yells out under a strain voice looking over to Cabba, Caulifla, Kale and even Peppa who makes eye contact with him.

"Hit?" Cabba gives a thoughtful look toward him.

"Leave this guy to me! I don't need your help!" Hit orders. "You got your roles that only you can play!" Hit reminds his Universe 6 warriors. "For Universe 6!" Hit orders.

"Caulifla, Kale..." Cabba turns to her as both Caulifla and Kale look over to Cabba. "Let's do the job we were meant to!"

"Job?" Caulifla gave him a stern look.

"Defeat the other warriors and lead Universe 6 to victory!" Cabba looks at Peppa who pays him no attention. Cabba shakes his head running past him leaping back into the fray of the Tournament of Power looking for an opponent to knock off.

"I get it! Let's go Kale and Peppa!" Caulifla smirks with excitement to fight once more. Caulifla leaps high into the air.

"Yes!" Kale says following after Caulifla.

"Hit gave instructions to Cabba and the others" Vados points out.

"That's unlike him. Hit always works out his jobs alone" Champa pounders outloud.

"It seems that Hit is going to use all his power for that attack" Vados studies Hit and Jiren. "He's prepared to go out just keeping Jiren frozen" Vados further adds to her explanation to the others. "What must be done to ensure the survival of Universe 6? Despite being an assassin, this is the conclusion he reached in this case" Vados takes a breath while watching Cabba throw a fast left against another warrior. With Caulifla and Kale right there to back him up "In other words, he decided that help from allies is essential" Vados finishes.

"Hit...O-okay. Keep Jiren frozen until time runs out!" Champa encourages Hit. Chamapa cheers but Peppa noticed Jiren started to resist and even move his right hand. Peppa looks at the time remaining and concluded by the strained look on Hit's face he would not be able to maintain this strain till time runs out. More importantly while Hit was focusing on keeping Jiren frozen which left Jiren open to other attacks from other warriors as well as unable to dodge and evade environmental hazards, the same applies for Hit if Toppo decided to aid Jiren.

Jiren was slowly moving forward putting a further strain on Hit. Hit glances off to the side to see Peppa walking in front of him toward Jiren. All eyes watching the fight shifted to Peppa.

"Oh no what is that Psychopath up to?" Champa looked worried yelling over to Heles.

"He is going to knock Jiren off because he poses a real threat to the universes. Your welcome!" Heles defends Peppa's actions once more to her surprise looking back down at her warrior who powers up in his base form. Then it turns into a fiery aura that reaches high into the heavens of the void. Signalling all to see Peppa has once again become a Super Saiyan God.

"I don't need your help!" Hit strains to speak. Peppa stops looking over his shoulder at Hit with those blood red eyes and his bangs hanging in front of his face.

"I'm not part of your universe, don't presume to order me around Hit. I'm going to be the one to defeat Jiren and throw him off the stage" Peppa grins evilly then turns to face Jiren letting out a roar powering up as his flaming aura blazes around him.

"Would you look at that! Peppa is far more powerful then when he last fought Jiren a minute ago!" Pell adds with excitement.

"Yeah, his power has spiked alot I wonder why?" Heles gives a concerned look at Peppa.

"The more saiyans fight, the stronger they become" Sour said in a cold voice watching with no interest in the false power Peppa was show casing for everyone. Everyone in the stands could feel the blazing heat from Peppa's burning aura.

"If your going to knock him off hurry up and do it!" Hit says annoyed realizing the folly of his strategy in trying to run out the time. Peppa leans in with a smirk watching Jiren walking slowly toward them. Peppa's flaming aura recedes into his right fist.

"Jiren! It's time for you to DISAPPEAR!" Peppa fires a massive ki blast from his right at Jiren. Jiren's eyes flash as the ki blast parts around Jiren as he continues to walk toward Peppa and Hit. The force from Jiren raw power was not only enough to split Peppa's ki blast but it was siding Peppa back with every step Jiren took. "I'm threwing playing around! Just DISAPPEAR ALREADY!" Peppa placed his left hand around his right wrist and with all his anger, hatred, jealousy, and rage the infamous Disappear attack became a massive ki blast doubling in size yet Jiren's aura kept part the beam behind him and into the void of space. "What!? No! This is impossible!" Peppa yelled out.

Jiren kept walking, the sheer force pushing Peppa back and Hit's strength started to give under the strain of trying to restrain Jiren.

"Peppa! My power wont last long enough to keep him frozen until the end! Hurry up and knock him off!" Hit strainly orders Peppa.

"What do you think I'm trying to do!" Peppa said under duress resisting against the force pushing him away. He puts his strength and everything he has and is into the attack, transforming into Ultimate Peppa. The beam doubles in size yet Jiren keeps walking forward getting more movement back with each step.

There was a bright light being split into dozens of small beams toward the end of the stage where Jiren was talking slow Steps and Peppa was trying to use his power to force Jiren off the stage while he was being restrained by the Time Cage. There was a vortex of wind Jiren blowing outwards sliding Peppa back further and further, yet nothing seems to be able to hold Jiren back.

Peppa was sliding back closer and closer to Hit on the medsize pillar. Peppa tightened his muscles and pushed forward Jiren hoping his force would be enough to break through Jiren's Glare Force and hopefully push Jiren back...but it was not, Peppa realized it wasn't enough, his best wasn't enough, giving everything wasn't enough. Peppa was deeply and emotionally disturbed.

"_I can't stop him...were all going to get erased!_" Peppa said in his head then he heard another voice.

"_Giving up already_?" Heles spoke in his head. Peppa just blinks confused but going with it.

"_What do you want_? _I'm giving it my all and it's not enough!_" Peppa speaks in his head to her.

"_Wrong! What's really holding you back is yourself doubt. Sour believes you rely too much on you Super Sayian God form but this form here is your Ultimate form filled with limitless potential so show us your real power Peppa! Show us what Nishi saw in you and let it all go!_" Heles lovingly encourages Peppa.

"_I understand, this is the only form I ever needed, the form whose potential has no ceiling to its power_" Peppa spoke in his mind realizing now what Jiren meant when he said his pride was holding him back. His Pride in being a Super Sayian God held him back from mastering this form and hitting his maximum potential.

When Peppa realized this he smiled, his power grows tens of times and the beam gets brighter and more forceful...but Jiren was still walking toward him despite being held in a Time Cage or taking Peppa's Disappear attack at point blank range. Peppa fell to one knee yelling out in rage with an echo of enraged ape in the background of his vocals.

"_What's the matter Peppa? You already have all the power you need! Just bring it all out!_" Heles voices echoes in his mind. Jiren peers down at Peppa studying his parted black spiky hair with the one long bang hanging in front of his face and his enhanced muscle growth the form gave him.

"_I can't! I can't keep this up Heles! This is all too much for me to handle!" _Peppa yells back in his head. Jiren was getting closer and closer with each step toward Hit and himself.

"_Stop attacking yourself!_" Heles yells back. "_I dunno where you got it in your head to suddenly start doubting yourself but stop! Be the evil, proud, arrogant, and selfish saiyan I know you are! Save our universe! Save our friends and our families lives by winning!_" Heles orders hoping this will push Peppa past his limit.

Peppa breathes hard with sweat running down his face. In that awful dark light before him he sees Jiren's silhouette approaching, and he sees Nishi dead on that pointed stone from Meji Zuu whom he failed to defeat and now he sees his universe disappearing in darkness should he lose. Peppa's mind snaps under the pressure his eyes turn a dark yellow and his power grows fifty times fifty times as something dark and primal takes over him.

Jiren looks down at Peppa feeling an unnatural surge in his power, the energy distorts around him and the image of a giant ape forms around his Ultimate form giving him terrifying and immense power. Peppa had become the Ultimate Super Saiyan Oozaru. The ultimate embodiment of the saiyan race and t's potential for fighting. Peppa's attack became immensely more powerful and his voice distorted with that of Oozaru, Jiren took a step back and braced himself looking on with an interested look.

"The terrible thing has happened, Peppa has become possessed by the enraged spirit of his Oozaru" Sour chimes in taking a slight interest in the fight now that Peppa is showing his real power and potential.

"Oozaru?" Pell looks back at Sour confused.

"Yeah, it's the great ape transformation the saiyans with tails make when the moon is full, but somehow Peppa has found a way to gain its power and benefits while not transforming at all" Jimeze rubs his chin.

"So this is Peppa's real power...maximum potential…" Pell looks on very fascinated. Vegeta over heard along with the rest of the Universe 7 stand, as they all look back down at Peppa.

"Try everything you can it wont work, it's not enough...your not enough...you are nothing to me" Jiren spoke coldly and with very little strain. "You never had a chance, I can feel you slipping" Jiren whispers him.

"_Peppa raise your power higher! You can win this one! Take the pain of loss and make it your power! Or we will lose everything! Now is your chance! Now is your time!"_Heles pushes Peppa harder, but it wasn't enough, no matter how brilliant or impressive Peppa's power and adaptation for his growth was he just could not close the chasm between Jiren and his power he needed more time, time he did not have. He could not pull a Goku and close the gap in power by leaps and bounds and this realization completely shattered Peppa's belief and self-confidence in himself.

"If you can't knock him off Peppa then I'm going to have to put all my chips on the table. Even though gambling is not very assassin-like" Hit tells Peppa who is sweating profusely under immense physical strain. Champa and Heles watched in stunned silence as Jiren was over powering both their warriors with horrifying ease. Hit leaps in the air above Peppa and where he could get a clear line of sight of Jiren. "I'll end it with this hit!" Hit tells Peppa's whose beam was getting smaller and weaker by the second, Peppa's body unable to hold the immense strain he was putting his body through.

"I need more POWER!" Peppa roars in his monstrous voice getting to his feet taking a step then falls to one knee in exhaustion.

"Making Universe 6 win is my job!" Hit yells out in pride. Peppa looks at Hit with his left eye and his right eye focused on the fight. A barrier appeared around Jiren just in time to block the attack and with no energy left Peppa's hands drop to his side as the yellow eyes return to normal and his power drops significantly.

"What? He stopped it with just his glare!" Goku gave a surprised look.

"That glare is what split my attack!" Peppa said in an aggravated tone getting back to his feet.

Jiren twists his hand reaching through his barrier taking hold of the purple orb of light that Hit was using to keep him in the Time Cage.

"What?" Hit said outloud in surprise.

"An Assassin's Pride?" Jiren says in a cold heartless tone crushing the orb of light and freeing himself from the Time Cage Hit had trapped himself in. Hit, Goku, and Peppa were left in utter shock.

"He beat both Hit and Peppa's last resort attacks?!" Champa was completely horrified.

"He's far beyond comprehension" Vados looked deeply disturbed. "This means Jiren possess power that transcends time itself" Vados speculates.

"What in the world is he?!" Tien says outloud.

"Are you telling me that even time itself means nothing against Jiren's strength?!" Shinn comments in horror.

"He's on a whole other level!" Belmod laughs out loud.

"He is in a class all his own, yes!" Marcarita smiles evilly.

"Jiren is truly the Pride of Universe 11" Khai smiles.

Hit throws a series of punches at Jiren who blocks them all then throws a bunch of punches at Hit then Jiren's eyes glow red and then dozens of invisible hits land on Hit. Hit grits his teeth in agony as the last punch forces him back smashing through massive pillars of rock on the stage.

Cabba is fighting Katopesla when they pause feeling a rumbling as Hit breaks through the pillar flying between them. Caulifla and Kale put their hands up to guard against the dust flying everywhere.

Hit bounces off the ground backflipping slamming into a pile of rocks on a high pillar. Jiren goes to after Hit but Peppa appears in front of him with his sharp white aura about to strike him with his left fist when Jiren side steps karate chops Peppa in his left clavicle bone. Peppa is knocked right out of his Ultimate form slamming into the ground. Jiren quickly pushes off the ground and appears in front of Hit to his surprise. Then fires a ki blast before Hit could do anything to guard against it.

"It's over now" Jiren hesitates for a second watching the ki blast take Hit off the stage and far into the void. Jiren lowers his arm realizing he did not need to detonate the blast. The blast explodes. Jiren turns around crossing his arms closing his eyes and lowering his head. His standard victory pose. Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale watch in surprise as Hit was thrown off the stage.

"Hit!" Cabba yells out.

"Hit!" Goku yells out.

"Universe 6 Hit has dropped out" Grand Priest announces.

"Hit appears next to Champa in the stage looking worse for wear with his head bowed and his eyes closed in defeat.

"H-Hit?" Champa stutters.

"No one can stand up to Jiren!" Belmod smiles wickedly. Champa makes an ugly face wanting to say something but holds his tongue bowing his head in defeat.

"The moment I couldn't end it in one hit, my loss was confirmed" Hit told Champa.

"Your defeat wont be in vain" Champa smiles pointing to the stage. Peppa teleports in front of Jiren bruised and beat up but stronger then ever as he powers up once more to his Ultimate form, the same form and power he and Gohan share together uniquely.

"He is stronger then when he was before?" Pell points out to Heles.

"I'm sure your work out there had an impact on Cabba and the others" Champa points out. Hit opens his eyes and watches an exhausted Peppa about to fight once more against Jiren.

"Either way, Hit's dropout is a painful loss. Universe 6 is in a bind" Vados lets out a sigh.

"We wont let Hit intentions go to waste!" Cabba clenches his fists. The taks slide down another block.

"Looks like the drop out of the mighty Hit, 50 taks out of the 100 taks have passed. The Tournament of Power is half over!" the Grand Priest raises his left hand.

Goku looks up realizing it's half over and things are only going to get more serious from their. Jiren and Peppa had paused to look up at the Grand Priest. Their fight will start the second half of the Tournament of Power.

"Half-time is over already? What a pressing dramatic effect" Frieza lets out his evil laugh.

"JIREN!" Peppa raises his power more shouting at Jiren. "Let's end this!" Peppa says in a dark and malicious tone. His white aura reaching into the heavens, the ground cracking below Peppa's feet. Jiren's eyes flashed aflame then there was a sudden explosion, a huge mushroom cloud erupted and from the top Peppa went flying across the stage. Jiren shoot like a bullet appearing above an angry Peppa.

Peppa used his right leg to kick Jiren who blocked with his left hand smacking it away. There was a sudden painful stabbing sensation in Peppa's left shoulder. Peppa reaches across his chest grabbing his left shoulder in pain. Jiren's eyes widen then he threw a hard right. Peppa instinctively brought up his left hand to block but was too slow. Jiren's fist connected with Peppa's left forearm twisting his arm around him and breaking it.

Peppa let out a painful scream shooting toward the foundation of the Taks. there was a loud rumble as another dust cloud. This catches the attention of all the Universe 2 warriors as they look over to the foundation with horrified expressions.

Jiren rebounds off some rumble landing on the ground between three high pillars. Toppo appears, his back to Jiren as he stands on the path to Jiren. The dust clears their is a small crater and Peppa was back in his base form painfully clinching his left hand, screaming out in silence. He rolled over in the fetal position shivering. His bangs covered most of his face with dark rings under his eyes, sweat dripping down his face.

"Oh my looks like Universe 2 Peppa's been severely injured...looks like a broken left arm" the Grand Priest announces with amusement in his voice. Peppa is left in the crater completely vulnerable, defenseless, beaten, and broken; both physically and mentally. Pirina and Saonel made a beeline for Peppa but Hermilla and Prum laid down covering fire keeping the two Universe 6 namekians away. Vikal flew over head scanning for any other warriors who might want to close in and try to eliminate Peppa.

"50 Taks left, half, Jiren…" Toppo looks over his shoulder at Jiren.

"Yeah, I leave the rest to you" Jiren looks around. "The warriors I'm needed for…" Jiren pauses and look up at the stands at Hit, then over at the Taks to the defeated and broken Peppa, then over at Goku a fair distance away beaten and exhausted. "Are already gone" Jiren finishes his thoughts outloud. Jiren sits down, crosses his legs, puts his fingers together, lowers his head and closes his eyes. A red aura appears around him. Jiren begins to spend the remaining time meditating.

"What's that?!" both the Zenos says in an excited tone.

"How daring! He has began mediating" Grand Priest points out. "Despite half the time still being left he appears sure of his victory" Grand Priest says amused.

"We've come this far and there's no one who threatens Jiren" Belmod snickers. "Talk about disappointment" Belmod gives a dark smile.

"That bastard, so no one else is worth fighting?" Beerus crosses his arms with an angry face.

"You're sayin' I'm not worth your while like this?" Goku says in an offended tone remembering when Peppa jokingly said it to him. Goku narrows his eyes with a tired look on his face watching the stones leviate around Jiren and explode into dust.

"Now's our chance to take him out!" Katopesla whispers over to Viara.

"Yeah, he is just begging to be knocked off" Viara replies back. Viara leaps in front of Toppo who stands between him and Jiren.

"I admire your courage to challenge Jiren. But you stop right here!" Toppo flies at Viara.

"Now! Knock him off!" Viara yells out. Toppo comes to a stop turning around to see Katopesla racing toward Jiren. Katopesla throws a hard right but is stopped by Jiren's barrier and is blown back. Viara moves to catch him.

"What's going on?" Katopesla voice from his helmet sounded perplexed. Toppo appears before them on a rock stump.

"If you can't get through Jiren's wall of energy, you never stood a chance in the first place!" Toppo explains to them.

"Jiren…" Goku whisper in a dark voice with a dark look on his face.

Jiren defeated the assassin Hit, The Warrior of Darkness Peppa, Goku and showed unfathomable strength. Will Goku be able to attain Ultra Instinct and defeat Jiren? The Tournament of Power is now half-over. The battle for the universe's existence is about to enter a new stage...


	19. A Saiyan's Vow

**A Saiyan's Vow**

"_I do not care so much what I am to others as I care what I am to myself._" ~Michel De Montaigne

Everyone in the stands look down upon Jiren meditating in silence with a glowing red aura around him. Warriors in the other universes clashing with one another and Jiren sits there without a care.

"Jiren I can still keep going" Goku said offendly.

"Is Goku alright?" Beerus inquires.

"His body is exhausted, but his spirits are high" Whis looks over and explains to Beerus.

"Hey there are 50 taks left right?" Future Zeno asks outloud.

"Yes, it's half over" the Grand Priest replies on a rising platform.

"What happens when time runs out? Tell us again?" Zeno inquires.

"The universe with the most warriors left wins" Grand Priest explains to the Zenos.

"Oh" the Zenos both said in unison.

"With nine warriors left Universe 2 is in the lead" Ea points out with a fond smile on his face. Campari looks upon the stage with a fond smile as well.

"Now is our chance to defeat the pulverized Peppa and beaten Son Goku" Ea said in a pleasing tone. Mosco, the God of destruction for Universe 3 makes unusual beeping sounds from his voice box.

"Mosco says, target Peppa and Son Goku!" Campari relies to Universe 3. The three robot warriors Bollarator, Koitsukai, and Panchia all signal back up to the stands in their robotic language.

The three robot warriors launch an immediate attack upon Goku. Koitsukai extends his might arm toward Goku who counters by leaping out of the way. No sooner does Goku dodge that Bollarator slams into Goku knocking him back into a giant pillar of stone. Goku falls from the pillar rebounding with his body back down to the ground.

"They're going after Goku!" Krillin states the obvious.

"Three of them are attacking while he is still recovering! How unfair!" Shin protests.

"How could you be so naive!" Master Roshi interjects.

"We'll have to believe in Goku" Beerus stated. Goku goes flying through the air only to be met with Pancjia who head buts Goku's body. Goku smacks hard into the ground.

"There attacking Goku, you can bet Peppa is on their list. Rozie fall back and protect Peppa!" Ribrianne orders.

"I'm sure Peppa will be alright. Just believe in the power of Love and help me keep these guys away from Peppa and trust in the rest of our team!" Rozie replies back.

"Roger!" Ribrianne shots back. Pirina leaps forward firing his mouth blast at Rozie who leaps out of the way. The beam bends and follows her.

"The hell?" Rozie looks back eyes widen. Rozie smacks the beam away from her mid-air. Saonel appears next to her and back hands her knocking her away. Rozie smacks into some rubble as Pirina and Ribrianne perry one another's attack floating to the ground.

"Dammit!" Ribrianne said in frustration as Pirina gets the upper hand on Ribrianne landing some solid shots on her. Saonel tries to roundhouse kick Ribrianne who ducks but Saonel quickly counters and brings his right leg down on her right shoulder knocking her down into the ground. Ribrianne surprisingly lands on her feet holding her right shoulder with her left hand.

"Got you!" Saonel makes a beam saber with the intent with bring it down overhead on Ribrianne but Rozie catching Saonel arm between hers. Ribrianne fires one of her heart shaped energy attacks that slams into Saonel taking him into the air. Pirina fires a mouth blast dispersing the energy and saving Saonel from being knocked out of bounds. Saonel and Pirina land on top of two high pillars looking down at Rozie and Ribrianne.

"Ribrianne, are you alright?" Rozie asks breathing hard not taking her eyes off of the Universe 6 Namekians.

"Yeah, I didn't think these guys were this strong" Ribrianne smiles.

"Lessen Universe 2's numbers! And everyone from our universe, run away!" Champa orders.

"You're telling them to flee?" Vados asks questionly.

"Honestly, we can't beat Jiren" Chamapa turns his head and closes his eyes. "So we'll have to win through remaining numbers" Champa adds shamefully.

"So long as you're satisfied Champa" Vados gave him a dark and disappointed look.

"We lose the battle, but win the war" Chamapa replied coldly opening his eyes looking back down at the stage.

"Stop looking so glum!" Caulifla scolds Kale with her hands behind her back resting up against another pillar that is hiding them from the other warriors.

"But, his strength is unimaginable! He beat Bro, Sis!" Kale stutters on the last part.

"Don't be so timid" Caullifa scuffs.

"Aren't you scared, Sis?" Kale looks over worried.

"Off course I'm scared of my own infinite potential!" Caulifla boasts then laughs leaving Kale standing their blinking. "Seeing Jiren, Son Goku, and Peppa fight made me certain. I am a saiyan to!" Caulfia smiles flexing her right arm. "I'm sure I can still get much, much stronger" Caulifla smiles.

"You're super positive, aren't you?" Kale smiles weakly. Suddenly there's a loud shaking and rumbling on the stage.

"What is that?!" Caulifla staggers trying to keep her balance. Sudden the pillar before then cracks and splits down the center and from the dust a new warrior emerged to challenge them. "Can we help you?" Caulifla takes a fighting stance looking excited.

"I'd like you to disappear" Monna of Universe 4 smiles at the female saiyans.

"Monna has gone on the offensive" Kuru points out to Quientla. Kuru is a tall Shinjin with orange skin, rather effeminate features, and a white mohawk. He wears a navy blue and yellow lined variation of the Supreme Kai outfit, with black pants, white boots, and green potara.

"She knows it to. This is the best opportunity to crush the Hit-less Universe 6" Quitela says in a dark and sinister voice.

"I can't turn down a challenge to fight" Caulfila informs Monna. "It's one-on-one Don't help" Caulifla gives orders to Kale.

"O-okay…" Kale replies looking over to Caulifa. Whose pounding her left hand into her fist.

"Let's fight!" Monna smiles evilly.

"You're on!" Caulifla pounds her left hand into her right fist. Cabba leaps in sliding on the ground in front of Caulifla and Kale. Cabba had a dark and serious look on his face.

"Hey, you! No butting in!" Caulifla scolds Cabba.

"Leave this to me!" Cabba turns and looks over to them holding out his left hand toward them. "You two find another place to hide" Cabba orders.

"Cabba! Don't order me around!" Caulifla said in an annoyed tone.

"Please do as I say" Cabba smiles and says in a respectful tone.

"Stop trying to show off in front of the girls" Monna teases him. "All three of you come at me!" Monna taunts the saiyans.

"I'm all that's needed to fight you!" Cabba boldly proclaims in utter confidence.

"You cheeky bastard!" Monna screams at him unprofessionally. They both leap at each other locking hands glaring at one another. "Is that all you got after all the big talk?" Monna taunts him more.

"I see you got power" Cabba says under a strained voice.

"He's getting pushed back. Move, switch with me!" Caulifla makes demands of Cabba.

"I cannot! You two save your stamina!" Cabba starts to give-in to Monna's overpowering strength.

"Fighting her wont cost me any stamina!" Caulifla yells back.

"Don't be like Peppa! That same overconfidence is what will cost you!" Cabba snaps back at her.

"Sis, let's do as he says" Kale cautions Caulifla.

"What?!" Caulifla looks over surprised at Kale.

"I'll do you a favor and break your arms!" Monna tries to terrify Cabba to no avail.

"Please leave this to me!" Cabba begs under strained voice.

"She's not the one you should be fighting!" Kale advises Caulifa.

"Fine" Caulifa begrudgingly agrees. "Don't you dare loose!" Caulifa warns Cabba.

"Sis, we should hurry somewhere else" Kale once again advises then runs off.

"Fine" Caulifa follows suit.

"Those two are the secret weapon for Universe 6's survival. I need to do what I can here" Cabba thinks to himself. Cabba thinks back to what he witnessed through out of this Tournament of Power. Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Super Saiyan Rose Korn taking down Universe 9, Caulifa, Kale, and Peppa defeating majority of the Pride Troopers. Cabba looks Monna in the eyes and smiles. "But I'm a saiyan too" Cabba said with pride. "I can't let myself be underestimated!" Cabba smirks then transforms into a Super Saiyan.

"Cabba charges Monna throwing punch and kick leaving Monna only able to block and get pushed back. Cabba lands three powerful strikes on Monna then leaps up into the air spinning around firing ki blasts from his feet striking Monna in the gut. Monna goes flying rolling across the ground. Cabba lands on the ground taking a breath his golden aura sparking around him. From the dust Monna leaps up into the air and lands on the ground before Cabba.

"That actually hurt a bit" Monna taps her gut with both her arms. Cabba grits his teeth giving Monna a stern face. "It hurt!" Monna charges Cabba in a rage her lower body inflating to a massive size like a giant black bowling ball. Monna smashes into Cabba tossing him back toward the edge of a high pillar. Monna leaps up in the air and lands on top of Cabba. Cabba vomits out spit and blood. Cabba powers down from his Super Saiyan form as Monna leaps into the air.

"It's not over yet!" Monna yells out. Cabba sits up firing a ki blast to push himself out of the way missing Monna slamming into the ground. Monna quicky spins and rolls toward Cabba as he is flying back from the ki blast and slams into him. Cabba flies back tumbling across the ground. Cabba rebound to his feet battered look. Cabba breathes heavily, with his left eye closed. Cabba looks over his shoulder to see he is close to the edge.

"This will finish it!" Monna boldly proclaims rolling toward Cabba.

"Come on!" Cabba taunts her. Cabba dodged off to the side. "Now fall off!" Cabba taunts. Celebrating prematurely. Monna turns like a wheel at the last second darting toward Cabba much to his shock and surprise.

"What?!" Cabba yells out before getting hit and thrown off the stage.

"Cabba!" Champa yells out.

"Dammit! I couldn't even drain the enemy's stamina, but at least I bought some time for Caulifla and Kale I think…" Cabba thinks to himself as he falls into the void then reappears next Champa in the stands. The Grand Priest announces Cabba's drop-out and the Zenos black out his profile pic on the Godpad. Monna stops spinning surveying the area and spots Peppa in the crater by the taks curled up in the fetal position holding his broken left arm, his eyes closed shot with a dark ring around them. Peppa was sweating and shaking, he was nothing but vulnerable prey ready to be knocked off. Monna smiles.

Vikal hovers above the area looking down surveying the area. Vikal saw the fight with Cabba, Monna had broken through the perimeter Universe 2 put up to protect Peppa. Now Monna starts to head toward Peppa.

"Oh no!" Vikal looks around to see Hermila and Plum are busy using their sniping technique to keep other warriors away. Vikal continues to scan and sees Ribrianne and Rozie fighting Pirina and Saonel. She scans for her other teammates to see Kakunsa fighting Katopesla. Vikal then scans for Korn only to see him fighting with Universe 3's Viara. Korn was using his senses to easily dodge the attacks but was not fighting back as if something internally was holding him back. Zirloin was fighting with Dr. Paparoni. "Okay Vikal, Peppa is trouble and your the only one who can help. He's counting on you! You can do this!" Vikal psyches herself up.

Monna starts to roll toward Peppa. Peppa rolls over onto his stomach and brings his knees into his chest and very weakly pushes himself up off the ground with his right hand while his left just hangs there. Peppa manages to turn himself over and leaned against a pillar of stone in the sitting position going back to favoring his broken arm. Peppa feels the trembling off the ground looking up with his open right eye while his left is closed still to see Monna rolling toward him. Peppa grits his teeth sternly. Just then Vikal swoops down and lands between him and Monna. Monna rolls to stop looking at a very serious looking Vikal.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Monna yells over to her. Vikal looks over to Peppa making eye contact with him then nods leaving Peppa slightly confused. Vikal turned her attention back toward Monna. Vikal takes a defensive stance when a ki blast fires past her striking Monna and sends her flying back in the distance with a loud boom in the background a dust shooting up in the distance. Vikal quickly turned around to see Peppa lowering his right hand and going back to massaging his broken left hand.

"I don't need help. I can take care of myself!" Peppa scolds her. Vikal frowns, Peppa catches her sudden facial expression lets out a sigh. "But it is appreciated…" Peppa mumbles in a low voice opening his left eye so he could make eye contact with both his eyes toward Vikal who smiles at him sweetly giggling. Peppa couldn't help but giggle a bit himself.

"Dammit! Interfering bird-lady!" Quitela crosses his arms shaking his head in frustration. Annoyed with Monna getting distracted by her allowing Peppa to get in a sneak attack.

Peppa using his right hand to push his body up leaning against the pillar to get back to his feet. Vikal reaches out to help him but he swats her hand away.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I don't need help! I'm not a weak!" Peppa scolds her again getting back to his feet leaning against the pillar holding his left arm. Vikal watches him breathe hard and every movement exhausts him and causes him severe pain every time his left arm dangles back and forth.

"I-I'm sorry" Vikal says turning her head away and lowers her arms to her side.

"The saiyan is weak…" Frieza watches from the shadows with a sinister smile. There is a loud rumbling and shaking of the stage as Monna rolls back over to them. Peppa lets out a sigh standing tall and proud walking forward but Vikal holds up her right hand standing protectively in front of Peppa.

"Go! Leave this one to me!" Vikal orders.

"But-"

"We need you for Jiren! You're our only hope against him! So save your stamina!" Vikal sternly orders him. Peppa just frown knowing in his heart he could not defeat Jiren about to leap away but looks over his shoulder back at Vikal.

"Don't lose!" Peppa orders her then leaps away holding his left arm.

"Don't worry...I wont!" Vikal turns her attention to Monna. "I wont forget my pride and honor as a warrior of Universe 2 Peppa-sama!" Vikal smirks.

"Screw your monkey friend!" Monna taunts Vikal. Monna rolls into Vikal who gets knocked back into a pillar. "After I beat you, I'm going to beat that Peppa guy too!" Monna taunts Vikal rolling into her and they break through the standing pillar.

"Don't lose!" Peppa's words echo in the back of Vikal's mind. Lighting starts to spark around Vikal. She thinks about her comrades who all have been fighting long and hard against strong opponents why she has done nothing but save them from falling off the stage but she herself has done nothing to defeat any of the warriors in this tournament and that thought haunted her.

"I'll go after that blind monkey and the beast girl to when I'm done with you!" Monna continues to tease her. Vikal gets thrown in the air and Monna rebounds off the pillars slamming into Vikal in mid-air.

"You mean Korn and Kaksuna?!" Vikal yells out her arms across her chest to protect herself. Monna slams into Vikal knocking her into the ground then lands on top of her rebounding of the broken ground spinning around the air. Vikal was battered and beaten up but her spirit was strong.

"How weak! Is this all the strength you have? That Universe 2 has?" Monna taunts Vikal's more. "You're a coward just like that monkey who ran away!" Monna teases. Vikal was on one knee, her wings pointed up and erect, she was struggling to get to her feet. Vikal gave a very angry and offended look toward Monna.

"Peppa-sama? A coward?" Vikal said in a weak voice. Lighting started to course through her and around her.

"What's happening to Vikal?" Pell inquires.

"Her love for her universe and her comrades is drawing out her dormant power" Heles implies.

"He hits me with a cheap shot just runs away! He's nothing but a chicken!" Monna continues to mock Vikal.

"What?!" Vikal voice was stricken with scorn and outrage. Vikal's eyes started to glow a bright purple color.

"I'm not interested in a weakling like you!" Monna laughs at Vikal. "I'll whip out that cheap shot bastard and that beast girl to!" Monna continues to laugh at Vikal.

"I'll defeat you here!" Vikal screams out the thought of her universe and her comrades being erased. Vikal's love and desire to ensure the survival of her universe consumed her. Vikal exploded in raw power. A dark purple aura with blue lighting consumed Vikal with her glowing bright purple eyes.

"Amazing! The Power of Love has allowed Vikal to evolve in battle!" Heles explains with a star struck expression. Pells and Jimeze look on with amazement.

"That's Vikal?" Korn said outloud with a stunned expression jumping back using sound and the wind to predict and dodge Viara's attacks.

A powered-up Vikal with a dark purple aura with blue lighting sparking around her with her glowing purple eyes. Vikal had a very serious and fierce look on her face.

"So what? You got an aura and glowing eyes I'm suppose to be scared?" Monna teases her once more. Vikal flew at unreal speed striking Monna in the gut then flew up and uppercutted her, then landed behind her gliding to a graceful pose.

"Oh wow, your amazing Vikal!" Kakunsa says with amazement and love in her voice looking over from her fight from Katoplesa before resuming their fight.

"Ribrianne do see what Vikal has done?" Rozie shouts over to Ribrianne while fending off Saonel.

"It's a power born from the love in her heart! Go Vikal!" Ribrianne cheers going on the attack against Pirina with renewed vigor.

"You'll pay for that!" Monna rolls over looking down at Vikal in heated rage. Monna spins around leaping into the air coming down toward Vikal like a wrecking ball screaming out "I'll crush you!" Vikal just parts her legs her wings outstretched and her aura because more bright and sharp around her. Vikal holds her arm out like she has seen Peppa do mimic his infamous Disappear attack adding a variation of her own twist. Vikal fires a massive purple beam with black lighting around striking Monna. "I won't lose!" Monna yells out.

"Ahhhh!" Vikal gives out a furious yell doubling the size of her beam engulfing Monna as the beam twists and bends through the air taking Monna off the stage. Vikal powers-down hunching over breathing hard but with a proud and satisfied look on her face. "I did it Peppa-sama...Korn-sama...Mistress Kakunsa…" Vikal looks like she is about to keel over from exhaustion.

"You lost to a scrawny little bird-lady" Quitela tells Monna when she appears next to him in the stands with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Nice going Vikal! Keep showing the power of love to all the loveless universes!" Heles and Pells cheer in zealous unison. Zenos black out Monna's pic in the Godpad.

"With Monna's drop-out, Universe 4 has three warriors left" Grand Priest announces.

"Well done...Vikal" Korn whispered to himself with a smile effortlessly doding Viara's attacks. Korn jumps back then when Viara leaps at him Korn counters with a fast Kamehameha Wave blasting him away from him. Then feels out Jiren's power and teleports to a pillar overlooking Jiren. "So, Jiren how long do you intend to sit there?" Korn says outloud, Jiren remains silent ignoring him. "Irritating bastard! Let's see just what the strongest is like" Korn smiles, his breathing becoming faster as he clenches and unclenches his fists with sweaty excitement. Just the Toppo leaps up on the pillar before him. Korn could tell it was Toppo from the power level he felt from him.

"Fight with me!" Toppo challenges Korn.

"I'm not interested in second fiddle" Korn disrespects and disregards Toppo.

"Aren't you second fiddle too?" Toppo assumes that Korn is weaker then Peppa.

"You dare?! Then see for yourself!" Korn speaks out his insulted pride. "I'll defeat you with one attack like I defeated all the others!" Korn roars turning into a Super Saiyan Rose. Korn leaps at Toppo who dives down toward Korn. "TOPPO!" Korn yells out to him.

"Korn!" Toppo yells back with the same vigor. Toppo's left hand and Korn's right hand slam into each as their clash of power distort the air around them.

"I wonder if Korn and Kakunsa are alright?" Vikal walked the stage exhausted looking around to see if any of her other warriors in her universe are in trouble or need help. As Vikal looks around she crosses paths with Frieza.

"Hello, you seem rather strong. I'd like for you to fight me" Frieza gives a respectful bow to her. Vikal let out a sigh taking an offensive fighting stance.

"Very well" Vikal said dryly.

"Feel free to give me all you got" Frieza asks respectfully. Holding out his hands to her. Vikal charges Frieza throwing wild punch after punch. Frieza holds his left hand behind his back leaning forward blocking each punch with his right hand effortlessly. Frieza then kicks Vikal in the gut causing her to fly back into a pillar of rocks. As Vikal is about to drop from the pillar Frieza raced forward grabbing her by the mouth and slams her against the pillar squeezing his finger around her mouth.

"I should tell you that I love strong people, but you should know I loathe Saiyans" Frieza pauses for a moment and let that info sink in Vikal's mind as her eyes widen thinking of Korn and Peppa whom she has come to love like older brothers. "After I defeat you, I'll go play with your Saiyan friends" Frieza mocks Vikal with sinister intent. "So don't worry" Frieza laughs in Vikal's face.

"What?!" Vikal mutters under Frieza's grip. Vikal's eyes glow purple and powers up forcing Frieza to leap back. Vikal holds her hands out to Frieza. "I won't let you go neat Korn-sama and Peppa-sama!" Vikal speaks as a woman scorned. "Were going to win! Were going to show the other universes the beauty of love!" Vikal criss-crosses her arms then twist her fingers and wrist around forming a purple energy ball then holds out her hand and fires a beam. Frieza stand their taking the hit as it explodes on contact. "I felt it hit" Vikal lowers her hands breathing hard.

Frieza fires a dozen death beams through the dust cloud. Some beams missed but many painfully struck Vikal causing her to vomit and hunch over in painful agony. Vikal powers-down and falls over in defeat.

"Vikal?" Heles stands up with a worried expression along with Pells and Jimeze.

The dust settles and Golden Frieza with a fiery golden aura his right pointer finger pointed at Vikal with a wicked smile.

"Feel free to give up" Frieza mocks her.

"I refuse…" Vikal says weakly coughing up blood laying on the ground with her head turned. "I will fight!" Vikal says with fierce determination thinking on how Peppa relentlessly kept trying to defeat Jiren and wouldn't let their difference in power stop him from trying to win. She thinks of Korn who isn't hiding behind his blindness or using it as an excuse to not fight, but is actively seeking out and defeating warriors on his own accord. Their not letting anything stop them nor the other warriors of Universe 2. Lastly, Vikal thinks about how Frieza tortured and eliminated Jimeze.

"I see" Frieza smiles fondly and fires a massive red energy beam blowing Vikal off the stage. Her screams echoing through the void. Frieza powers-down. "Spending excess stamina on trash is a waste, after all" Frieza giggles.

Vikal in the stands before Heles and Pells. Jimeze jumps down a seat putting his arms around the battered and beaten Vikal checking her over making sure she is ok.

"I'm sorry" Vikal said in a low and weak voice.

"He went after Vikal while she was exhausted" Heles said in a disgusted tone. "What a disgusting, vile, repulsive and evil being" Heles gives Frieza a scorn look. Frieza looks up and gives Heles a wicked smirk.

"I'm the one who's going to get the super dragon balls and control the gods" Frieza reassures himself in his wicked heart. The Zenos blackout Vikal's profile and the Grand Priest announces her drop out.

"No not Vikal!" Kakunsa knees Katopesla then punches him away looking up at the stands to see her beloved one sitting in defeat with Jimeze. Kakunsa yells out and powers-up further with a dark blue aura. "I'll avenge Vikal!" Kakunsa goes on a ferocious assault on Katopesla. In the background three explosions go off in the distance. Korn stands their in a Kamehameha Wave stance his blazing pink aura blazing around him. Korn senses a weaken Peppa landing on the ground collapsing on one knee holding his left hand. Peppa makes eye contact with Korn. Korn leaps toward Peppa, the two cousins get back-to-back.

"Cousin?" Peppa looks over his shoulder weakly.

"Just trying to finish what you started with Universe 11" Korn scuffs.

"Good luck, that Jiren is a monster...But I will defeat him for the sake of our Universe 2's survival" Peppa says weakly lacking his normal bravado and confidence. Korn tilts his head picking up on Peppa's demoralized tone. Then Peppa pauses for a moment looking up to the stands and frowns telling Korn "Looks like Vikal lost...sorry" Peppa says in a crushed tone feeling embarrassed for having abandoned her and sacrificing her to make his escape like a coward. Vikal's elimination and torture at the hands of Frieza will haunt him like Nishi's death at the hands of Meji Zuu.

"Wouldn't have happened if you defeated Frieza when you had the chance" Korn scornfully reminds Peppa. Peppa turns his head away ashamed of his failure.

"Makes no difference, so long as I win" Peppa reminds his cousin falling back on to the ruthless Poole Family Pride. "I'll sacrifice everyone in order to ensure my own survival including you cousin. I'll kill you like I killed your friends after I used them to become a Super Saiyan God!" Peppa reveals to his cousin. Korn clenches his fist in rage as his power increases.

"What?" Korn turns his body slightly in the direction of Peppa wanting to kill him here and now for what he had said but remembers the no killing rule and stays his anger as to not jeopardize Universe 2 survival.

"Don't act so surprised deep down inside you knew, you just didn't want to face the truth" Peppa mocks his cousin in an evil despairing tone.

Korn knew Peppa had become emotionally disturbed and mentally unstable making him unpredictable and dangerous. Now more so then ever, Korn realized Jiren had put Peppa in a mental corner, like a hunted animal being cornered. Peppa was facing the finale of erasure and his failure. It was destroying him mentally and causing him to act irrationally even to the point of feeling guilt. Like revealing secrets like the one he just told his cousin.

"I get it, Universe 2 will live on!" Korn spoke in a dark tone "When this is over and if we win I'm going to kill you and avenge my friends" Korn warns his cousin.

"You will need to get alot stronger for that cousin. Im stronger then you right now, despite my injuries and now that I am, I have no further use for you. I have found a more worthy rival then you" Peppa laughs like a man who had utterly lost his mind running his right hand through his hair.

"I see, so unlike the family of ours who you murdered for becoming righteous saiyans you only kept me around to...and now you have Jiren and Goku so I'm…" Korn pauses for a moment.

"Replaceable! Trash to be thrown away!" Peppa giggled evilly, even now Korn can feel his power increasing.

"I hate you!" Korn said in a dark tone.

"I always hated you more! The favored of the first born cousins of our house! I saved killing you for last and when I do! Then all our remaining family elders will know I am the strongest!" Peppa grins evilly.

A powerful gust heads their way breaking the sound barrier, dust disperses everywhere Toppo standing their with his chest puffed out.

"Is that all?" Toppo asks casually.

"Cocky bastard" Peppa looks over his shoulder pass Korn narrowing his eyes at Toppo.

"Just leave him to me, go! Get out of her and recover your stamina! I'll deal with you later!" Korn orders him. Peppa spits leaping away. Korn powers-up then flies toward Toppo i a foul mood wanting to hurt someone bad.

Panchina, Koitsukai, and Bollarator leap at the weakened Goku, Peppa lands unfortunately right into the fight. Peppa leaps on top of Koitsukai then turns to his right and quickly fires a ki blast at Panchina, sending him flying back in the distance. Goku just blinks as Caulifla flying kicks Bollarator away. Peppa lands on the ground twisting around kicking Koitsukai away then doubles over weakly clenching his left arm in pain sweating looking over at Goku who gives him a serious look.

"Caulifla?" Peppa breathes heavily.

"Whoa, talk about lucky" Goku gives a silly look. "Uh, thanks! That was a real help" Goku waves over to Caulifla. "This doesn't change anything between us" Goku gives a hateful look toward Peppa. Caulifla looks over to Peppa who takes in a deep breath struggling to get back to his feet to stand tall and proud.

"No, it does not Son Goku" Peppa replies in a hateful tone.

"Thanks to Cabba I got all my power back" Caulifla holds up her arms flexing them in front of Peppa and Goku. Caulifla turns into a Super Saiyan 2. "Son Goku, Peppa is mine!" Caulifla looks over making eye contact with Peppa remembering they were going to save each other for the final fight. Peppa had a concerned look on him knowing he was in no condition to fight another strong high class warrior let alone another saiyan but he remembers the vow between two saiyans and takes a defensive stance holding up his right hand while his left just dangled at his side. "You'll fight me!" Caulifla turns her head back to Goku.

"Huh?!" Goku gives a dumbfounded look.

Following Hit, Universe 6 lost Cabba as well. Universe 4 lost Monna and Universe 2 lost Vikal. In the fray Caulifla challenged Goku, but what are Caulifla's intentions and what is it she desires? Individual's purposes cross paths in the Tournament of Power. Only 23 minutes remains...


	20. Battle-Crazed Saiyans fight!

**Battle-Crazed Saiyans Fight!**

"_I'm going to fight. I'm going to fight for you. You need to remember that._" ~R.L. Griffin, Seamless

Peppa tiredly staggers away from Goku and Caulifla working his way around two large pillars of rock where Kale stood between them watching Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla stare down a tired looking Goku. Kale glances over to Peppa approaching her leaning up against the pillar clenching his left arm with his right arm. Kale gives Peppa a worried look observing the sweat running down his face, a dark ring under his eyes and a painful expression across his face.

"Are you going to be ok?" Kale with a concerned look on her face. Peppa just shook his head looking over to Caulifla and Goku.

"I'll be fine. I just need a few minutes…" Peppa said very dryly. Goku takes a defensive fighting stance, Peppa was captivated by Caulifla's golden aura and the blue lighting flowing around her form. Caulifla steps forward with a serious look.

"We lost Hit and then Cabba. Yet, I couldn't do anything" Caulifla paused remembering their sacrifices. "In order to take on their share and survive this, I need to get even stronger" Caulifla pauses for another moment. "Teach me how to go beyond Super Saiyan 2 to 3!" Caulfila demands. Goku closes his eyes taking in a deep breathe her words reaching his heart.

"Sure thing" Goku replies to her.

"Are you sure?" Caulifla smirks.

"Off course" Goku assures her. "But if you wanna become 3, try to beat me" Goku challenges her.

"Aren't you transforming?" Caulifla holds up her fists ready to fight.

"Like Peppa over there I'm just tired out from just fightin' Jiren" Goku tells her. "I'll slowly pick up the pace. Don't worry" Goku assures her.

"What?!" Caulifla gives him a curious look.

"C'mon then!" Goku smiles.

"Cocky bastard" Caulifla gives Goku a stern look.

"Does Goku intend to fight like that?" Krillin yells out from the stands.

"This could be our opportunity" Champa grins. "Son Goku just fought Jiren and hasn't fully regained his stamina yet" Champa points out. "Go, Caulifla! Now's your chance to beat Son Goku! Knock him off!" Champa cheers.

"Idiot! Stop it, Champa!" Beerus yells at his twin brother. "If Goku goes down, who will beat Jiren?!" Beerus imposes the question to the stands. Heles suddenly stands up.

"Peppa, will find a way. He has proven that time and again" Heles proclaims. "His current condition is a mere set back" Heles assures them.

"If he can't do it then we will beat him by having the most warriors at the end! So Son Goku isn't necessary" Champa smirks.

"You saw Jiren's power, didn't you?" Beerus asked stupidly. "Goku is probably the only one who can defeat Jiren" Beerus scuffs.

"And if he is?" Champa gives an uncaring look to his brother. "Like I said before their is no need to defeat Jiren. The universe with the most warriors left within the time limit wins" Champa girns.

"That's my strategy as well" Pells says under his breath.

"True, but if Jiren goes on the attack no one but OUR saiyans will be able to stop him" Heles reminds them proudly. Peppa looked up at the stands with disgust. He hated the pressure and belief being forced on his shoulders. Did they not know his best wasn't good enough? Did they not see his body is wrecked with injury and a broken arm? Could they not see he was in pain and had no energy left? How was he to regain his stamina, fix his broken arm, and not only overcome the difference in Jiren's and his power, but win in 23 minutes? It was utter madness to him.

"Oh yeah? How much time is left?" Beerus crosses his arms and smiles.

"About 23 minutes or so" Whis answers.

"That's right. It's already half over" Beerus points out looking up.

"Jiren's Universe 11 has two warriors left. Right now, it's more important to pick off whatever the remaining Universe 7 warriors we can" Champa smiles enjoying his brotherly rivalry. "We'll continue to reduce your numbers and when time's up, we'll win with our four once we whittle down Universe 2's warriors as well! How's that?! Bet you can't retort, Beerus!" Champa mocks him.

"That's unrealistically calm situational analysis, Champa" Vados compliments.

"I can think things through too" Champa holds his head up with pride.

"Go, Caulifla! Knock Son Goku off!" Champa stands up holding up his hands.

"Here goes! I'll beat you in no time!" Caulifla boast proudly. Suddenly, Caulifla longed forward throwing a series of punches and kicks at Goku who could only defend and parry her attacks. They fight across the stage leaping up in the air. Caulifla kicks Goku toward the ground as he backflips across the ground.

"Oh no, you don't!" Caulifla flies at Goku. throwing more punches and kicks at him.

"Goku's getting pushed back!" Krillin says leaning against the guard rail from the stands.

"Continuous attacks!" Future Zeno comments. "Wow! Wow!" Zeno adds.

"Good going, Caulifla! Keep it up and knock him off!" Champa cheers.

"Take this!" Caulifla through a right kick but Goku countered by flipping over her. Goku then quickly kicked her with his right leg causing Caulifla tumbling across the ground slamming through a pillar of rock.

"What?!" Champa yelled out alarmed. Goku lands on the ground watching the dust clear to see Caulifla down on a left leg.

"Impossible" Caulifla lets out a deep breath.

"What's wrong? You can't beat me like that" Goku sternly tells her putting his hands on his hips.

"Bastard" Caulifla gets to her feet then leaps toward Goku. Peppa grits his teeth noticing Goku recovering his stamina at an alarming wait while in his base form he deflects all of Caulifla's punches and kicks.

"Why? Why can't I hit him?" Caulifla says frustratedly. Her anger grew more seeing Goku's smirk on his face. Goku suddenly caught her leg spinning her around then tossed her. Caulifla twisted in the air landing on the ground sliding back.

"Caulifla!" Cabba yells out from the stands leaning over the guard wall.

"What the hell is going on? How can she be losing?!" Champa looks on starting to sweat. He wasn't the only one, Peppa narrowed his eyes at Goku wondering the same thing. "Aren't Super Saiyans supposed to be more powerful?!" Champa demands to know.

"Martial arts isn't like street fighting" Whis buts in. "It's not like just blindly attacking will be effective" Whis also adds. "You calculate your distance, sense your opponents' rhythm and movements, find your opportunity, and take advantage of it. Only a true martial artist could do that" Whis pauses for a moment. "It's more than just being a simple brawler" Whis finishes.

"Too bad, Champa!" Beerus teases his brother. "Looks like Goku's in a different class then Caulifa" Beerus snickers looking over at him with Shin and Old kai also looking over to the Universe 6 stands. Champa gets mad standing to his feet.

"Change of plans! Forget about beating Son Goku! Just get out of there!" Champa orders.

"SHUT UP!" Caulifla yells out to Champa disrespectfully. Then throws a fast right, Goku ducks evading the attack. Goku times his attack and throws a fast left. Caulifla quickly back flips twisting around on the ground using her right hand then kicks Goku in the side causing him to spit up some vomit. Caulifla recovers to her feet throwing a hard right knocking Goku away. Universe 6 stands looks surprise on Caulifla sudden edge. Caulifla smirks with pride.

"Don't think that'll keep working on me!" Caulifla boasts.

"I suppose not" Goku smiles moving his fist across his chin. "Then how about this?!" Goku makes images of himself circling Caulifla. Kale looks over hear Peppa get to his feet with a furious look.

"How dare he copies my trick!" Peppa says scornfully his eyes flashing yellow.

"How many tricks have you stolen from other warriors?" Kale giggles. Peppa looks over to her giving her annoyed look then looks back over to the fight massaging his left arm still.

"Using Peppa's trick now?" Caulifla looked disgusted. Caulifla looks left then right choosing an image then throws a right handed punch at Goku whose image disappears. Caulifla looked shocked and surprised. Goku appears behind her striking Caulifla knocking her into another pillar.

"Dammit!" Caulifla looks over at Goku as the dust clears around her while she is on her bottom. Caulifla gets to her feet staggering abit. "Hey! Using funny attacks is cheating! Fight me fair and square!" Caulifla orders him. Goku smiles and crosses his arms.

"If you can't beat Peppa's Afterimage Technique, you'll never achieve Super Saiyan 3" Goku informs her.

"What?!" Caulifla grits her teeth in anger. She speeds forward throwing another punch but Goku disappears. Peppa grits his teeth seeing Goku using Instant Transmission all around Caulifla using another technique shared by the two saiyans.

"Another funny attack!" Caulifla said annoyed. Caulifla threw a series of punches and kicks only to have Goku disappear. Then Goku started to throw punches and kicks on Caulifla getting the edge on her. Peppa noticed Goku's power and stamina was returning at an alarming rate. Peppa could feel Goku's power increasing, leaving him further and further behind.

"See what happens when you don't listen to me?" Champa yells out. Caulifla throws a fast right, Goku counters by teleporting behind her but Caulifla has grown wise turning around catching Goku's fast left with her left palm.

"How's that?" Caulifla has a big grin across her face.

"She saw through Goku's attack!" Krillin yells out.

Caulifla and Goku jumped back then they leap at one another parrying one another's attacks across the stage. They slam their fists into each other. Yellow lighting streaks all around them.

"Unbelievable! Caulifla's is responding to Goku's movements!" Master Roshi said in a disturbed voice. "What astounding adaptability!" Master Roshi compliments disturbed tone.

"Super Saiyan or not, this is Goku she's fighting!" Krillin says with utter confidence.

"Which means like Peppa she had this potential within her from the start" Whis compares the two. "By fighting Goku, that power is steadily being unleashed" Whis looks on impressed.

"What do you mean?! You said she was just a brawler!" Beerus stands up to Whis.

"Oh? Did I say that?" Whis points at his chin tilting his head away.

Caulifla and Goku go back and forth parrying each others attacks then Goku starts to use Instant Transmission to sneak attack but Caulifla counters by using Instant Transmission herself to everyone's surprise. The two go back and forth parrying one another's attacks using Instant Transmission.

"Keep it up Caulifla!" Cabba cheers from the stands with fervent zeal.

"There, do it! Pummel Son Goku!" Champa cheers.

"Oh, Champa, didn't you mention a change of plans?" Vados teases.

"Adapting to the situation. That's one of my virtues" Champa crosses his arms and closes his eyes.

"Some might call it haphazardness" Vados points out.

Goku throws another fast right, but Caulifla evades and counters with punching him in the gut then roundhouse kicking him away. Goku slides back across the ground coming to a stop.

"Don't you think you should transform now? You might lose before you go full strength" Caulifla taunts him.

"Your right, I guess I will" Goku smiles at her. Goku holds up his fists his yell echoing across the stage as he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2.

"Don't you wanna go Super Saiyan 3?" Caulifla tries to bait him.

"I haven't recovered enough stamina for that yet" Goku replies not taking the bait.

"Don't regret it later on" Caulifla smiles. Peppa watches with jealousy. He wanted to be the one to fight Caulifla, he wanted to be the one to teach her how to become a mortal with the power of a god. Instead she settles for wanting to obtain Super Saiyan 3 from Goku. This infuriated Peppa, Kale knew the look on Peppa's face right away for she had the same look when they fought Goku earlier.

Caulifla and Goku go blow for blow but after a few rounds Goku knocks her away. Caulifla was completely shocked at the difference in power and mastery of the Super Saiyan 2 form compared to Goku and hers.

"Is this really the same Super Saiyan 2 power?!" Caulifla dug her feet into the ground trying to slow herself down sliding toward the edge of the stage.

"Sis!" Kale cries out with worried.

"I wont lose!" Caulifla yells out coming to a stop. Caulifla holds up her right hand with a glowing fierce red energy calling out "Crush Cannon!" three powerful ki blasts shoot out toward Goku. Goku's eyes widen as an explosion goes off and dust is thrown in the air.

"Goku!" Krillin cries out. Peppa looks up getting really tired of Krillin's overly excited outbursts. Universe 7 stands there in shock in their seats. When the smoke clears Goku stands there with his arms up. Goku lowers his arms with a serious look on his face.

"I wasn't expecting all that" Goku says in a dark voice. "I didn't think you had a killer attack like that" Goku pauses reevaluating his tactics, realizing Caulifa is learning as she fights.

"You're not the only one with cards up their sleeve" Caulifla snickers at him.

"Well then, can you keep up in round 2?" Goku smiles at her.

"Bring it on! I'm going all out!" Caulifla boasts.

"Then I'm going to get fired up to!" Goku warns her.

They charge one another with joyous glee. They parry one anothers attacks moving about the stage mirroring one anothers move like a loving couple on the dance floor picking up momentum and rhythm getting faster and faster.

"They're getting even faster" Future Zeno says in an excited tone. "Yeah, they're getting faster!" Zeno adds in.

Kale watches with concern as the fight shifts back and forth between Caulifla and Goku's favor. Caulifla knocks Goku away and hurls a Crush Cannon attack at him. Goku quickly counters using a regular ki blast.

"They're both amazing!" Future Zeno says outloud. "Amazing! Amazing!" Zeno adds.

"I know I told you that you'll need to master Super Saiyan 2 first, but this is beyond what I imagined. Not bad, Caulifla" Goku compliments her.

"When I'm fighting, I feel power bubbling up from inside!" Caulifla tells Goku. "I want to beat you quickly and become Super Saiyan 3!" Caulifla says in an overly excited tone. Goku gives her a wicked smile as they charge one another attacking but ends with Goku knocking her away.

"Not yet! I haven't begun to show you my power yet!" Goku yells out powering-up trying to obtain his higher power levels from earlier while Caulifla follows suit powering-up to a new levels for herself.

"I wont lose!" Caulifla yells out.

"Just how far are they going to go?" Krillin wonders outloud.

"There's no telling who's going to win!" Master Roshi comments. Peppa just shakes his head. He knew from Goku's earlier power levels and what Caulifla showed so far what the outcome of this fight would be.

"Amazing! I didn't realize Caulifla had such power!" Cabba cheers.

Caulifla rapid fires Crush Cannon to which Goku counters by rapid fire ki blast to block. A bright light engulfs the stage spreading a powerful gust interrupting other fight going on around the stage. Katoplesa and Kakunsa parry one anothers attack jumping away putting their fight on hold as they brace themselves against the force of wind and bright light. It was a vain effort the force of wind is to strong as katoplesa and Kakunsa get blown away.

Caulifla and Goku pace around one another like boxers. Each punch creating a vortex of power distorting the air around the stage. Katoplesa and Kakunsa get back to their feet only to get blown away again.

"Take this!" Caulifla's voice echoes throughout the stage. Caulifla throws another Crush Cannon at him. Goku leaps over it then jumps at her kicking her away into a pillar of rocks. Caulifla shot through the smoke like a bat out of hell. Caulifla and Goku slam their fists together releasing a shockwave throughout the stage destroying surrounding pillars.

"Unbelievable! So this is a fight between two Super Saiyan 2" Krillin says in a shocking voice. Goku and Caulifla kept going back completely self-absorbed into one another. Kale watches standing next to Peppa who was still leaning against the pillar. He uses his right hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"Sis looks like she is having fun" Kale points out.

"She is Kale…" Peppa pauses watching them fight. "Where saiyans we love to fight and we get stronger the more powerful the opponent. Which makes our race the most superior throughout the entire multiverse" Peppa says in a depressed tone.

Goku and Caulifla keep throwing punches then Caulifla holds out her hand to use her Crush Cannon at point blank catching Goku off guard but it was a slight of hand.

"What?!" Goku says startled.

"Got you!" Caulifla gives Goku a serious look. Caulifla punches Goku in the face. Goku goes tumbling back into a pillar. "Ha! How's that?!" Caulifla rejoices. Goku struggles to get to his feet.

"I can't believe you've gotten this strong, Caulifla" Goku compliments her. "You might just go beyond Super Saiyan 3" he adds. Goku looks past Caulifla to eye Kale and Peppa. Goku assume given Peppa's weakened state he would not offer much of a challenge and in Goku's mind as much as he dislikes Peppa he wants to fight him at his best. Goku centers his eyes on Kale. "Kale, what about you?" Goku calls out to her, this catches Kale and Peppa by surprise.

"Huh? Me?" Kale just points at herself blinking.

"Come on, Kale! Let's become three together!" Caulifla signals Kale to come join them. Kale looks over to Peppa who signals her to go and that he'll be alright and that they can have their fight later.

"Yes!" Kale says excitedly.

"Th-that moron! He went and called Kale into this!" Beerus gives a shocked and dumbfounded look.

"Great! With two of them we can win!" Champa is in a zealous uproar. "Kale, Caulifla! You two knock Son Goku off!" Champa cheers. Kale leaps over to Caulifla's right hand side.

"C'mon. Feel free to come at me" Goku taunts them.

"Don't hold back for my sake. Fight as hard as you like" Caulifla encourages Kale.

"Yes!" Kale smiles with a bloodlust look Peppa's seen in Garlik one too many times. Peppa smiles wickedly. "I get to fight with Sis and Bro will watch us. This is my chance to show them all that I'm a saiyan to!" Kale thinks to herself. "Me. With Sis…" Kale smiles with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Let's go, Kale!" Caulifla encourages her.

"Yes!" Kale replies, then transforms into a muscular Super Saiyan. The girls take their offensive stance and Goku takes a defensive stance smiling. Caulifla charges Goku in a frontal attack. Kale leaps to Goku's blind side hitting from his side while he is deflecting Caulifla's attacks.

"Nice!" Caulifla compliments Kale.

"Yes!" Kale responds.

They both charge Goku who is sliding back firing ki blast but Caulifla and Kale easily dodge flying through the air toward Goku. They split off then attack Goku from on each side knocking him back. Kale gives chase after Goku.

"I'm fighting together with Sis!" Kale looks overly excited. Goku and Kale throw punches at one another with Kale getting the best of him then leaping out of the way. Goku's eyes widen seeing Caulifla fires her Crush Cannon. Kale lands behind Goku striking him in the back with her right leg. Goku goes flying into the Crush Cannon attack creating a mid-air explosion.

"Goku!" Krillin yells out from the stands. Peppa smiles wickedly hearing Goku's cries was music to his ears. The dust clears with Goku lowering his arms with a smile.

"That one hurt a bit" Goku lowers his hands. Caulifla and Kale just smile back excitedly.

"One-on-one is fun, but fighting together isn't bad either" Caulifla cracks her neck.

"Goku is getting pushed back!" Shin points out. "I knew taking on two Super Saiyans was an absurd idea!" Shin complains.

"But that's how Goku works" Krillin scolds Shin. "He always pushes himself to the edge to further himself. That is who Goku is" Krillin reminds everyone. Peppa looks up catching that last bit looking back over at the fight between Goku vs. Caulifla and Kale.

"Do it! Just a little more!" Champa encourages the girls. "Knock Son Goku off!" Champa demands.

"What?!" Beerus yells out across the stands to his brother Champa.

"Great! Defeat Son Goku!" Champa stands up fists out cheering and giving out orders.

"Lets go Kale!" Caulifla orders then charges Goku on his right hand side.

"Yes!" Kale replies attacking Goku on his left hand side. Goku blocks their attacks skillfully using his right and left forearm.

"It's two-on-one! They can't lose" Champa grits his teeth. Caulifla and Kale both attack Goku from the front pushing him back.

"Goku isn't losing!" Shin smiles.

"Impossible! We've got two Super Saiyans!" Champa was furious. Goku was dodging their attacks and landing some solid shots on both the girls. Master Roshi stands up looking over to Tien.

"Could it be that thing?" Master Roshi asks. Krillin and Tien look over to Roshi.

"What are you talking about?" Krillin inquires.

"You know. The thing he did when he fought Jiren" Master Roshi reminds them.

"You mean Ultra Instinct?!" Beerus chims in.

"That's not possible" Whis chims in putting an end to everyone's speculations. "Ultra Instinct is extremely difficult to achieve, even for a God of Destruction" Whis adds. "Not even Goku would able to achieve it that easily" Whis finishes up. Beerus lets out a sigh. "Goku's senses are being sharpened by Caulifla and Kale's attacks" Whis narrows his eyes then looks over to see Korn evading all of Toppo's attacks with his eyes closed then knocks Toppo away. "However, that saiyan from Universe 2…" Whis trials off. The others look down to see Korn using his senses to evade Toppo's Justice Flash. Goku continues to dodge, parrying attacks and striking the girls as they charge him.

"Let's do it, Kale!" Caulifla yells out to her. They both strike Goku at the same time knocking him away. Caulifla fires her Crush Cannon attack and Kale fires a green ki blast. Both beams fly toward Goku who powers up blocking both attacks with his aura. There was another massive explosion that surprised Caulifla and Kale. when the dust cleared Goku stood there with golden aura around him, lighting flowing around his body, and his long golden spiky hair down to his waist.

"This is thanks to you. Fightin' you, I feel unbelievable power boiling' up from inside" Goku tells them in a dark voice.

"So that's Super Saiyan 3…" Peppa whispers to himself narrowing his eyes, now having seen Super Saiyan 1-3, God, and Blue/Rose committed to his memory and how to transform into them.

"Wh-what amazing power!" Caulifa gives Goku a surprised look. "This is Super Saiyan 3?!" Caulifla just stood impressed. Kale stood their in shocked. Suddenly Goku powers back down to Super Saiyan 2.

"Huh?" Caulifla just stands there blinking.

"I got carried away and went to three, but I haven't recovered the stamina to keep this form" Goku explains to them.

"Oh come on! Are you kidding me?!" Caulifla says disappointedly.

"Sorry my bad" Goku robs the back of his head with his right hand.

"But, we got to see that power" Caulifla thinks about that form fondly. "Beyond Super Saiyan 2. Super Saiyan 3 were gonna beat you and become that form" Caulifla smiles. "Both of us together!" Caulifla looks over to Kale fondly.

"Sis..." Kale looks over to Caulifla. Kale thinks about how strong Peppa and Goku have gotten during the course of the tournament. "I'll get stronger too" Kale looks down at her right hand fist clenching it tightly. "I'll get stronger, and with Sis…" a green aura appeared around Kale as she powers-up.

"Is she going to…?" Krillin starts to panic thinking back to Kale's last horrific rampage.

"No, Kale! If you increase your energy anymore…" Cabba doesn't even get to finish his sentence when he and the others feel the increasing power. Peppa had a serious look on his face. Sadness crept in Peppa's heart thinking back to Garlik, he teammate, his friend, his rival, and finally his enemy…

"Kale!" Caulifla yells out. Rock and debris fly everywhere. Goku swats the rock away with a dark and serious look thinking back to the horror that was Broly. When Kale was done powering-up she was in her Legendary Super Saiyan form. A white-eyed, hulking psychopathic monster of the saiyan race.

"Kale!" Cabba tries to call out to her once more.

"That's the form from below!" Shin reminded everyone.

"That's Universe 6's Legendary Super Saiyan!" Vegeta scuffs with his arms crossed sitting in the stands.

"She's gone berserk again!" Beerus said annoyed.

Goku just smiles taking a defensive stance as Kale stares him down. As the fight between the three heated up Kale's wish to become stronger drove her berserk again. Will Goku be able to stop Kale? Only 22 minutes remain...


	21. The Birth of a New Super Warrior!

**The Birth of a New Super Warrior!**

"_Strength is the only thing that matters in this world. Everything else is just a delusion for the weak_" ~Vegeta

Kale's monstrous roar cut through the world of the void her tremendous power could be felt everywhere. Drowning out the power of everyone else on the stage. Kale's raw power creating a gust around her pushing everything away. Peppa stood there shocked, the wind blowing his hair back. Flashbacks of being brutalized by Garlik pounding him into the side of a hill laughing.

"That's…" Goku braces himself against the wind with a serious look on his face like Peppa, Goku flashes back to the rampage of Broly. "That insane transformation from before?!" Goku grits his teeth.

"She's gone berserk again!" Beerus scuffs.

"Amazing Kale, this is amazing!" Caulifla calls out to Kale. Kale pauses for a moment just when everything thinks she is done Kale powers-up even further to a frightening power level. Kale leveled the stage around her with her power. Peppa holds his left hand while his body sways missing all the debris flying at him. Goku leaps out of the way punching rocks away from him.

Kale's aura creates a hole in the ground and dust flying everywhere. Amongst the dust cloud Kale's figure could be seen with a fierce green spiky hair and eyebrows. As Jiren mediates his fingers twitch at the feeling of Kale's raw power. Not far away Toppo throws a heavy right hand, Korn ducks swats the right wrist with his left hand, then Korn leans forward punching Toppo in the gut knocking him away. Korn leans forward as does Toppo when they felt the gust and Kale's frightening power.

"This tremendous energy is it that Universe 6 Saiyan, Kale again?" Toppo pauses from their fight looking in the direction of Kale. Korn clenches his fist. With his eyes closed Korn flashes back to Garlik pummeling him into the ground laughing like a lunatic. "It truly seems that Saiyans cannot be underestimated" Toppo comments on the Saiyan race as a whole.

"Here is something you should know…" Korn pauses feeling Toppo looking in his direction before he continues to speak. "Among those Saiyans, I stand at the top! The true god!" Korn says in a dark and proud tone as he proclaims this using his left thumb pointing it at himself with a wicked grin.

"How arrogant" Toppo says in a disgusted tone. Thinking back on the Saiyans interactions he has seen throughout the tournament how they elevate themselves over everyone and how they believe they can beat anyone. Korn moves so quick it looks as if he appears before Toppo with his glowing pink aura he lands a fast right punching Toppo square in the mouth. Toppo goes sliding across the ground slamming into a pillar of rocks kicking up dust everywhere. Korn cautiously walks towards Toppo. The dust clears and Toppo sits up seeing Korn standing a few feet from him with a serious look on his face.

"Goku and Peppa showed their hands, Vegeta and Cabba have been knocked off and Caulifla and Kale I sense are at their max power and I have not yet begun to show my hand or full power" Korn sternly informs Toppo. Toppo's eye twitches. Korn tightens his muscles and his aura pulses. Toppo felt a slight increase in Korn's power. Toppo realized Korn was more powerful and dangerous then he was letting on. Another gust is felt from there left.

The gust came from Kale swinging her right hand and dispersing the cloud of dust around her. Goku backed up a little bit being pushed back by the wind. Every step Kale took caused the stage to shake under her tremendous power.

"There it is again" Zeno says excitedly. "The amazing Super Saiyan!" Future Zeno says with excitement.

"How huge. What amazing power!" Caulifla has an excited look on her face. Caulifla runs up to Kale. Peppa's eyes widen remembering how Garlik could not tell friend from foe in that insane state.

"Caulifla no! Stay back!" Peppa yells out. Caulifla ignores Peppa's concern.

"Kale, I knew you could do it!" Caulifla approaches Kale without any regard for her own safety. "You finally made that power your own!" Caulifla congratulates her. Caulifla holds up her right hand to high five her, but Kale makes a stern face as if she is struggling under unspeakable rage. Caulifla was just realizing it now. They interlock hands, Caulifla smiles until Kale pushes her into the ground. Peppa took a step forward but hunches over gripping his left hand in pain.

"Damn, arm…" Peppa grits his teeth looking back over to Kale and Caulifla.

"Can't you recognize me?" Caulifla tries to reach Kale with her words pushing back against her hand but finds it very difficult given her raw physical strength. Caulifla remembers what Kale said about wanting to become stronger with her. "You surpassed your limits and summoned so much power you lost control" Caulifla smiles. Peppa watches Kale pauses for a moment looking down at her next victim. "Thanks Kale" Caulifla whispers to her. "Your amazing!" Caulifla holds her head up with a smile. "Your seriously amazing!" Caulifla gets to her feet turning to Goku still holding Kale's hand with hers. "With this power we can beat Son Goku!" Caulifla says with utter confidence. "That's my protegee for you!" Caulifla proclaims with pride.

"It's working?...again?" Peppa just blinks feeling a calm setting over Kale. He was amazed that Caulifla was reaching her. Peppa thinks back to Garlik, he didn't try as hard as he could to save him. He tried to reach him through fists but that made things worse and ultimately lead to his death. A deep profound sadness and overwhelming guilt crept in his heart. Peppa rubbed his chest with his good hand not liking the pain he felt in his heart.

"Maybe I can't beat him alone, but if we unite our strength, we're the strongest in all universes, right?" Caulifla asks Kale. "Your the only who can fight by my side, Kale. You're my precious protegee, and the best friend I've ever had!" Caulifla smiles.

"Sis" Kale stutters as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Let's go Kale!" Caulifla encourages her.

"Yes Sis!" Kale blue eyes return as does her girlish shy charm. Kale powers-up even more. Goku and Peppa stare on with shock and amazement feeling Kale's power grow even further beyond that of the Legendary Super Saiyan form. Both Goku and Peppa think back how they utterly failed to reach Broly and Garlik but Caulifla using her words and her love was able to reach past the insanity and bring forth the real Kale.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Sis" Kale smiles at her in complete control and stands in her Legendary Super Saiyan 2 form. A form and control Broly and Garlik failed to accomplished and died for it.

"The main dish is coming up!" Caulifla smiles sweetly at her.

"She's not berserk" Krillin once again states the obvious from the stands. "She has the power completely under control" Krillin continues to add.

"Not only that, but Kale's energy has massively increased!" Tien informs them.

"Okay! Nice Kale! You two should be able to beat Son Goku!" Champa congratulates her.

"She did it. Caulifla did what I failed to do with Garlik and because of it Kale was able to surpass Garlik…" Peppa stands there with a weak smile full of pride for Kale, then falls to his knees with his hands at his side and his head hung low crushed by the weight of his guilt and failures. Darkness surrounds him, he sees everyone breaking their limits and reaching a power he can't obtain. They all leave him behind, in the darkness he is left abandoned and forgotten...

Peppa remembers his father not wanting him for being born with a weak power level and abandoning him to his Mother. Peppa's mother was strict and hard on him. She refused to have a weak son so he fought often with his cousins. When Korn, Garlik, and him were sent out to conquer planets and fight other saiyans. Korn was the leader, Garlik was the heavy hitter and Peppa was the tactician.

Peppa remembers when they used Oozaru transformation to terrorize the Yardants into submission tell they taught them how to use Instant Transmission. They destroyed their cities, brutally crushing people under their feet. Garlik was the worst, after they got what they came for Garlik continued to rampage as Oozaru tearing the Yardants part and snapping them in half devouring their blood. Garlik devoured yardants by the fist full like they were a snack.

It was the first time Korn or Peppa saw how crazy Garlik truly was. Korn was unable to reel Garlik in as his Oozaru form, Peppa was left with no choice but to cut off Garlik's tail. When Garlik reverted back he snapped in furious rage upon seeing his tail on the ground and started to fight Korn and Peppa, they gained the upper hand but Garlik's rage allowed him to transform into Oozaru without having to do the transformation. His eyes turned yellow and his hair became somewhat spiky. He was immensely powerful and nearly beat Korn and Peppa to death.

Later, when Garlik had calmed down after beating Korn and Peppa into submission they asked about that form he took and how he did it. Garlik explained it as managing to transform somehow, taking on the incredible strength the Saiyans have whenever they become Great Apes. Only he's remaining in his human form, retaining his speed and agility. Garlik called it the Wrath State. It took six months after that for Peppa to learn how to do it himself and close the gap in power between Korn and him, but couldn't seem to catch up to Garlik's power level.

Then, on Namek, when Korn and Garlik's power became greater then Peppa's after he lost to Winter's men in the fight for the dragonballs and immortality. Peppa convinced the Old Guru to unlock his hidden potential, combined with his wrath state Peppa destroyed Winter's ships and killed most of his men in rage.

Peppa would then go on to challenge Winter only to find his power wasn't enough and was nearly beaten to death again. Garlik came in to save him and brutalized Winter. Some of Winter's soldiers who lived through Peppa's onslaught used the dragonballs to wish Garlik away back to his home planet leaving an unconscious Peppa at the mercy of Winter.

To prevent Winter from using the last two wishes Korn killed the soldiers and asked the dragon to heal Peppa's injuries only to watch Winter kill Peppa as he was coming to. This enraged Korn so much he became a Super Sayian and used the last wish to wish everyone back who Winter killed then got into a brutal fight with Winter.

When Peppa regained consciousness, he was ignorant of the fact he was killed or that there was a dragon. Instead, feeling Korn's overwhelming power Peppa became furious, he was sick and tired of Korn and Garlik always leaving him behind in power. Just when he felt he caught up to them they found someway to leave him behind. So in a rage Peppa flew into space and blew up the planet in hopes it will kill Korn, Garlik, Winter, and the secrets the planet held.

When Peppa teleported back on the ship Korn reappeared in his base form in his beat up and damaged saiyan armor bleeding all over the place. Korn complimented his cousin on destroying the planet because he wasn't sure he had the strength to beat Winter and that it was probably best to destroy Namek least the secret of the dragonballs gets out. Peppa scuffed at that remark, he just didn't want anyone to get their potential unlocked and he wanted to kill everyone stronger then him, but he couldn't tell his cousin that just as his cousin kept becoming a Super Sayian from Peppa.

Garlik reappeared angry wanting to know what happened after he was wished away. He explained he had to use Instant Transmission to find his way back. Korn explained everything leaving out the part about becoming a Super Sayian. Peppa just scuffs off in the dark angry he couldn't get rid of those who kept leaving him behind, but slightly relieved because he still had a goal and purpose to aim for, to be stronger then Korn and Garlik.

It wasn't long before Garlik would betray them and reveal himself to be the saiyan of legend and lead an army of evil saiyans to the core worlds. Garlik had become consumed with anger and hatred over the importance of status and birthrates their race upheld as important. To prove he was better then all of them Garlik sought to destroy the core worlds. By this time, Nishi was aware of Garlik's growing power and mental instability and had befriended Korn and Peppa.

With the promise to train them as a reward for stopping Garlik, Korn and five righteous saiyans went to fight Garlik and his army of evil saiyans on the Core World but were quickly overpowered. Korn was forced to become a super saiyan but failed to defeat Garlik. Peppa intentionally showed up late so he can defeat the army of saiyans and Garlik all by himself and take the glory. Peppa would be overwhelmed by the evil saiyans. In one last desperate bid to win the five saiyans gave their energy to Korn so he can become a Super Saiyan again but unwitty just did the ritual and created a Super Sayian God.

When Peppa witnessed Korn's transformation and how he easily defeated the army of evil saiyans and then started to go toe-to-toe with Garlik made him furious, they left him behind again. They reached a level that seemed out of reach. This drove him mad and he tricked the five to give him their energy to help his cousin. In truth he just wanted to catch up to Korn and Garlik's level. So they did and he killed them for it so no one else can have this power.

Once Peppa felt this power he felt he no longer needed Korn and Garlik so he let Garlik defeat Korn then jumped in to defeat Garlik. Peppa quickly realized he was out matched and could not stand the strain of this form. Realizing he needed Korn, he laid the blame of Korn's friend's death on Garlik and at the behest of Nishi fused using the potara earrings into Koppa who killed Garlik. Then, true to her word Nishi trained both saiyans.

However, Nishi noticed Peppa was struggling with the Super Saiyan God form and saw Korn was far stronger, so she unlocked Peppa's maximum potential and he was able to transform into Ultimate Peppa, but he couldn't control the power and it proved to have insane growth for Peppa. Nishi and Korn realized this was Peppa's strongest form and that the Super Sayian God form would be the tool Peppa would use to control this form.

Nishi was killed by Meiji Zuu before she can complete Peppa's training. Peppa after being able to transform into a Super Saiyan God upon finding Nishi dead sought to use this godly power to crush Zuu, but when he found Zuu he was already fighting Super Sayian Rose Korn. Once again Korn proved to be stronger and left him behind again in terms of power and skill. Peppa was furious and swore in his heart he would surpass his cousin in terms of power and skill and when he did he will take great pleasure in killing his cousin for the years of humiliation he had to suffer in his shadow…

Peppa opens his eyes looking at the fight between saiyans, once again in this place he felt left behind and forgotten. He hated them all, he wanted to defeat them all and watch them fade from existence, pride, hatred, and jealousy consumed his heart.

"I can't stop shaking'. That must be her Saiyan Instinct" Goku looks at the palm of his hands trembling. "Goku takes a breath lowering his hands looking over at the girls understand suddenly why Peppa protected them. He saw their potential and it excited him. He wanted to fight them, but Goku has stolen that honor just as he defeated his friends. It felt good to take something in return from Peppa. He was going to enjoy every moment of this fight just to spite Peppa. "Not bad" Goku smiles at them excited. His blood is on fire. Peppa just sat there on his knees in envy and jealousy. Peppa felt the power of the girls and he wanted to be Goku right now fighting them. "I better be careful or this could get messy" Goku eyes Peppa seeing the jealousy in his eyes.

"Kale, you got it right?" Caulifla reaffirms Kale's conviction to fight with her.

"Yes! No matter what, I'll follow you, Sis!" Kale assures her confidently.

"That's not it!" Caulifla scolds her. Kale turns her head looking bewildered.

"We're going together!" Caulifla smiles lovingly at her. "If we unite our strength-

"We're the strongest in all universes!" Kale finishes her sentence.

"That's right!" Caulifla holds up her left fist while embracing Kale's left hand with her right hand.

"I understand, Sis! From now on, we'll always be together!" Kale says excitedly full of hope for the future.

"Okay, let's pick things up!" Caulifla smiles looking over at Goku. Then Caulifla looks over her shoulder at Peppa. "Hey, you better watch us! This is a teaser for what's to come when we fight!" Caulifla nods at him. Peppa just glares hatefully at them. Caulifla turns her head back at Goku powering-up and Kale follows suit. Goku leaned in taking a defensive stance powering-up as well.

"Let's go Kale!" Caulifla orders.

"Yes!" Kale replies. Kale spins Caulifla around and tosses her toward Goku. Goku leaps at Caulifla blocking with his right arm her kick with the left leg. Just as Goku did does that Kale blind sides Goku uppercutting him with her right fist. Goku goes flying back and is quickly meant by Caulifla who roundhouse kicks him in the back. Goku is knocked forward landing back on his feet with Caulifla on his right and Kale on his left. They keep using Instant Transmission appearing all around Goku confusing him.

"C'mon! What's wrong?" Caulifla taunts Goku. Caulifla appears above Goku "You need more vigor!" Caulifla taunts him. Goku turns to counter attack but is struck from the left by Kale. Goku flies into a tall and wide pillar. "Nice, Kale! Keep after him!" Caulifla encourages her.

"Okay Sis!" Kale leans forward with a glowing ball of green energy in the palm of her left hand. Kale hurls it and the ball multiplies into dozens of green orbs. Goku quickly pulls himself from the pillar leaping out of the way just in time to see the ki blast ripped through the pillar like a knife through butter. Goku turns his head to see where he is leaping and see Caulifla already there cutting him off.

"Lemme pump some spirit into you!" Caulifla pushes off the pillar flying toward Goku.

"Sorry, Tien. I'm borrowing your attack" Goku yells out as he copies Tien's Solar Flare attack to temporarily blind Caulifla. "Solar Flare!" Goku yells out. Goku twists out the way as Caulifla crashing into what's left of the standing pillar behind him.

"Sis!" Kale yells out with concern over Caulifla.

"Ow!" Caulifla holds her head falling with the debris.

"Son Goku!" Kale yells out charging at him. Kale slams into Goku and pushes him back to the same standing pillar.

"Sis was going to hit you!" Kale yells out offendedly. "Why did you dodge it?" Kale asks stupidly pushing Goku into the pillar sending cracks all through it. In a rage Kale uses her brute strength and runs Goku through four standing pillar kicking up a dust trail. Just above them Frieza stands on top of a high hill firing his death beam out in all directions, laughing like a tyrant gone mad sensing his end coming.

"So, who is going to entrain me next?" Frieza laughs.

"I can't deal with that guy right now…" Kakunsa leaps out of the way missing a Death Beam. Katopsela looks over at Frieza and leaps toward the ground before his great hill.

"That's enough, Frieza!" Katopsela calls out to him and points at him. Frieza looks down and perks up an eyebrow at the ridiculous looking warrior. Katopesla is a modified humanoid warrior wearing a blue and white suit that has a visor helmet and he has a large P on his chest. He wears yellow gloves, yellow boots and he has a belt buckle which glows and enables him to change to different modes. Without his helmet he is shown to have blue skin, whitish yellow hair, blue eyes, and a broad face.

"Oh? And you are?" Frieza asks him.

"My name is Katopesla! I'm a policeman of justice, protecting the people of Universe 3 from evil" Katopesla struck a pose. Peppa just shook his head thinking about the superhero nonsense Universe 11 spouted.

"That buffon wont last long" Peppa smirks.

"For those I must protect, shall unleash the power of my robot suit!" Katopesla throws a couple of punches and kicks. His belt buckle glows bright. "Mode change!" Katopesla calls out. From the distance a pillar collapses and dust shoots into the air as Kale runs with Goku face in the palm of her right hand. This catches Katopesla off guard as they plow through him without a care. Peppa lets out a wicked laugh. Frieza just smirks annoyed.

"What?" Katopesla gets back to his feet. Looking over at Kale Running across the stage with Goku.

"Now you fall!" Kale says with utter fireceness in her voice. Goku takes a page out of Cabba's play book firing a ki blast from his foot knocking Kale away. Peppa's right eye twitched.

"That's a useful trick" Peppa gets to his feet looks down at his right foot and after a few failed attempts he fires a ki blast from his foot and smiles. "Very useful indeed" Peppa looks back up at the fight. Kale goes flying back but Caulifla races in from the left knocking away the ki orb saving Kale.

"Kale, don't go to far ahead!" Caulifla scolds her.

"Yes! Sis!" Kale replies.

"Were beating this guy together" Caulifla takes a fighting stance. Frieza flicks his tail at the ground catching everyone's attention. Peppa looks up narrowing his eyes at him wishing he had eliminated him earlier, it looks as if now his failure has come back to haunt him.

"You?!" Caulifla looks up. "Your the guy who knocked off two of Universe 2 warriors!" Caulifla yells at him.

"This is a rather obnoxious arrival, isn't it?" Frieza looks down at Caulifla with disgust.

"Sorry. Did I interrupt you?" Goku says playfully looking up at Frieza. Frieza looks over at Goku and smiles fondly at him.

"However, you've brought a rather interesting bonus with you" Frieza eyes Goku, then the saiyan girls and lastly Peppa in the distance. "I shall be taking these" Frieza informs Goku.

"Huh? Hey!" Goku yells out to object.

"Saiyans truly are suitable as playthings" Frieza holds up his right hand and looks at his palm. Frieza had a sinister look on his face that disgusted Peppa and reminded him of Winter.

"What?!" Caulifla holds up her right fist to Frieza. "This is revenge for Cabba!" Caulifla announces to Frieza with a red energy ball in her arm getting ready to fire a Crush Cannon attack at Frieza. Frieza laughs maniacally looking down at Caulifla.

"Saiyans are so persistent. I hate them!" Frieza raises his right hand pointing his finger to the sky. A pink orb forms above his pointer finger as he gets ready to fire Goku appears behind him grabbing his right wrist with his left hand. Frieza looks alarmed giving Goku a bewildered look.

"Hold it. No, fair Frieza. I was fighting them. First come first served" Goku reminds him. Frieza pulls his hand back and grunts.

"Then hurry up and lose so it's my turn" Frieza says annoyed. Goku walks past Frieza looking down at the Saiyans with a smile.

"I don't think so" Goku says confidently as he watches Kale come up on Caulifla's right ready to fight. "Don't get distracted by Frieza. I'm the only one your fighting right?" Goku hollers down toward them. Frieza smirks pointing his finger at the back of Goku charging a Death Beam. "Frieza, hands off, okay?" Goku respectfully asks him unaware Frieza could shoot him in the back at a moment's notice.

"Very well" Frieza puts his hands on his hips closing his eyes and smiling. "Watching Saiyans crush each other is the perfect show for me. I shall enjoy the spectacle from above" Frieza opens his eyes smiling at Goku crossing his arms across his chest as Goku leaps off the ground.

"You're going nowhere Frieza!" Katopesla up on the platform Frieza is on. Frieza turns to face Katopesla giving him an odd look. "Observe the true power of my suit!" the morpher on Katopesla belt begins to glow bright with Kakunsa rebounding off the pillars leaping high into the air with a sparkly dark blue aura.

"You can't ditch me so easily!" Kakunsa yells out ferociously landing on the platform. The bright light given off from Katoesla Mode Change catches Peppa's eyes as he looks up with an embarrassed look to see Katopesla tumbling through the air between Frieza and Kakunsa.

"Ugh, how is this guy not been knocked off yet?" Peppa sags his shoulder leaning forward a bit with his hands dangling before him looking up shaking his head.

"Whirlwind Speed Mode!" Katopesla announces striking a heroic pose while running in place. "In Speed Mode, I can move 300 times as fast!" Katopesla announces. "I can easily see through both your attacks! Now follow me!" Katopesla informs Frieza and Kakunsa who just raise their eyebrow at him watching him run in place. Then Katopesla disappears in the blink of an eye.

"Where-" Kakunsa gets hit by an unseen force and goes flying toward the edge of the stage. Frieza just turns back and looks back down toward Goku fighting Caulifla and Kale.

"Mistress Kakunsa!" Vikal yells out with concern from the stage about to watch Kakunsa go when Peppa appears in the air before Kakunsa. She slams into him. Peppa reaches around Kakunsa's body bring his right pointer finger and middle finger to his forehead and uses Instant Transmission to teleport them in front of a pillar. Peppa uses his body to shield Kakunsa's body. Kakunsa stumbles forward turning around to see Peppa slide down the pillar holding his left arm in agony.

Kakunsa just gives him a look then looks up at the stands remembering Vikal's words and her last stand. Kakunsa approaches Peppa ripping a piece of her side skirts. Kakunsa bends down in front of Peppa holding her hand out to glances up at her looking away then lets out a sigh as he reaches his hand out. Kakunsa helps Peppa to his feet and makes a sling from her torn skirt for Peppa's left arm.

"I owe you from before" Kakunsa explains. Peppa just stares at her watching her make a tight sling. When she is done Peppa moves around throws a few punches and kicks to see how he holds up to the pain and finds the firm placement of the sling will allow him to put up a defense if attacked without being crippled from his left hand dangling at his side sending stabbing shooting pains radiating throughout his body. The sling help negate alot of that pain and unnecessary movement.

"I'm going after Katopesla to finish our fight" Kakunsa explains to Peppa who just nods at her. "I still owe you one" Kakunsa tells him then rebounds off the pillars giving chase to Katopesla. Peppa turns his head and walks back toward the fight of Goku against Caulifla and Kale.

"Okay let's go all-out!" Goku tells the girls taking a fighting stance.

"Are you okay by yourself?" Caulfila smirks. "You seem pretty confident against the two of us" Caulifla mocks Goku.

"I'm not confident at all. But I want to fight with all I got against you two!" Goku powers-up his Super Saiyan 2 form. Peppa notices Goku's base power as a Super Saiyan 2 has gone way up from when was Super Saiyan 3. Peppa also noticed Goku gave each opponent his full attention and went all out with no thought to the next fight.

Peppa realized then Goku pit himself in a corner against his foes and put himself in disadvantage fights in order to push himself farther and attain greater power. Peppa flashes back to when Goku pushed himself beyond his limit and obtain Ultra Instinct.

"So...that's how you did it…" Peppa smiles insanely with a fierce look in his eyes. Meanwhile, Kale and Caulifla interlock their hands and go on the attack.

"Lets go Sis!" Kale gives the signal. "Together with Sis, we are the strongest in all universes!" Kale proudly proclaims. They both power-up.

"Right!" Caulifla affirms Kale's statement.

They fly at Goku their aura and powers clash on the stage breaking up parts of the stage. Goku goes flying back landing on his feet firing ki blast toward the girls. The girls leap out of the way. Caulifla going to the right and Kale to the left.

"Go, Kale!" Caulifla orders. Caulifla rapid fires her Crush Cannon shooting at the ground kicking up dust to blind Goku.

"You're trying to create a smokescreen" Goku looks around in the dense smoke trying to sense where Kale's attack will come from. Goku closes his eyes, feeling Kale above him. Goku turns to face her with his eyes closed. "But your energy gives you away!" Goku educates her. Goku counters with a fast right. Kale side steps catching Goku's right arms with both her hands giving him a devious look.

"No, it's going according to plan" Kale informs Goku. the smoke disperses and Caulfila comes in from the air and kicks in the gut. Goku yells out spitting out sputum from his mouth.

"Great!" Caulifla yells out as Goku falls to his knees. "Keep him held, Kale!" Caulifla paces around like a boxer throwing a few playful air punches.

"Yes!" Kale acknowledges.

Caulifla races forward giving Goku a hard left in his gut. Caulifla starts throwing a series of punches at Goku pulverizing him. Goku takes alot of damage only able to block with his left hand while Kale restrains his right hand.

"Good, Caulifla and Kale! You've got him on the ropes!" Cabba cheers from the stands. Champa has one foot on his bleecher and puts his left foot on Cabba's bleacher leaning down cheering Caulifla and Kale.

"You two really are the strongest in all the universes!" Champa cheers zealously. "Keep it up and knock off Goku!" Champa cheers at the top of his longs.

"He is completely at a disadvantage" Old Kai sighs exhaustedly.

"Dammit! He should have teamed-up with Frieza!" Beerus complains.

"Indeed, things look quite grim like this" Shinn points out in agreement. Krillin just looks on in silence with a stern look. As Caulifla punches away at Goku he suddenly flips missing the attack and slams Kale into the ground freeing his arm and quickly recovers and gets away. Goku gets ready to use Instant Transmission. Caulifla takes note of this after seeing Goku, Peppa, and Korn, and Jimenez, all use this attack to appear, disappear and launch back attacks on their opponents.

Caulifla turns around firing her Crush Cannon as soon as Goku appears. A small force impact erupts on the stage with Caulifla stands there with her right hand out and Kale down on one knee next to her on her left.

"Well done Sis!" Kale compliments.

"Off course" Caulifla smirks. But when the dust clears Goku stands there lowering his arms with an evil smile.

"So, that attack wont work anymore" Goku references the mistake he made over using Instant Transmission. "Your a nice team, I can see why Peppa is fond of you two" Caulifla and Kale blush looking at one another and then back at Goku their faces red with embarrassment. Goku yells out his voice echoing across the void as the stage shakes. A fiery aura appears around Goku as he transforms into a Super Saiyan God. Peppa narrows his eyes with malicious intent toward Goku, he hated the Super Saiyan God form and refused to ever use it again.

"He became a Super Saiyan God!" Old Kai says shocked that Goku recovered that much stamina.

"I thought he hadn't fully recovered it!" Shinn said with surprise.

"That's our Goku!" Krillin catches their attention in the Universe 7 Stands.

"Huh?" Shinn and Old Kai looks over to Krillin.

"No matter how bad things are, He's always exceeded our expectations" Krillin has a hopeful look bringing his fists up close to his chest. Goku stands there before everyone as a Super Saiyan God with a smile his aura blazes around him.

"So he's starting with Red" Caulifla cautions Kale reminding her earlier in the tournament how Peppa used that form to completely crush and terrorize other warriors.

"Red, Blue, Rose it's all the same!" Kale disregards. Caulifla turns to Kale and Kale turns to Caulifla. "Let's beat him up!" Kale smiles. Caulifla just blinks and starts laughing then leans in and slaps Kale on her bottom.

"Let's do it!" Caulifla holds up her left fist.

"Yes!" Kale nods fist bumping Caulifla. Goku's fiery aura disappears as he takes a fighting stance. Caulifla and Kale follow suit. Goku holds up his left hand having his fingers mimic that of gun copying Toppo's Justice Flash attack. Caulifla tilts her head missing the attack then both her and Kale charge Goku. Goku keeps firing as they rush Goku on both sides and attack him. Goku blocks both their punches using his forearms.

Goku punches them back then kicks Caulifla away then charges Kale. Goku and Kale match each other blow for blow. Caulifla drops in from the air but without missing a beat Goku roundhouse kicks her away going back to exchanging punches with Kale. Goku and Kale break off then Caulifla launches another attack but Goku side step striking her in the back.

"Sis!" Kale yells out and charges Goku who side steps as they go back to exchanging blows. Caulifla is on her knees with her arms wrapped around her gut looking up angry with Goku.

"Dammit!" Caulifla dashes forward sliding to trip Goku who leaps in the air and does a side split in the air.

"Take this!" Kale charges a massive green energy ball in her hands. Kale blasts Goku with a massive green energy beam tearing up the ground of the stage. Caulifla gets to her feet holding up her right hand.

"Nice going, Kale!" Caulifla congratulates her. Kale smiles.

"Don't be so sure!" Goku's voice could be heard coming from all directions. Goku leaps out of the beam kicking Kale away.

"He withstood that?" Caulifla looks on surprised.

"Good! Keep it up Goku!" Beerus encourages him from the stands.

"It looks like he really exert power beyond his limitations" Old Kai gives Goku a worrisome look.

"Well done Goku!" Shinn cheers. "He is in a different class then those Universe 6 Saiyan women!" Shinn says in a sexist tone.

"Then how about times two?!" Caulifla yells over to Goku. "Hit him from both sides Kale!" Caulifla orders firing a Crush Cannon at Goku.

"Yes!" Kale fires another terrifying green beam toward Goku. Goku bends his knees, bringing his hands to his chest closing his eyes taking in a deep breath. Goku fires a Kamehameha Ball that tears through both Saiyan women's energy beams. Kale stops the orb mid-stream. The force of the balls slowly pushes Kale back as she tightens her muscles trying to push it back. Caulifla runs away only to find it tracking her.

"It's tracking me! What a pain!" Caulifla scuffs. Peppa watches Goku moves his fingers manipulating the movements of the orb.

"Interesting trick…" Peppa watches Caulifla leap high on a standing pillar with the Blue Orb in hot pursuit. Kale digs her feet into the ground and tosses the orb high into the air as it disperses in the void of the Heavens. Caulifla on the other hand rebounds of the pillars evading the orb that is still following her that Goku is controlling with a sinister smile. Caulifla leaps out of the way only to blindsided by the orb and explodes in the air. Caulfila falls through the air with Kale racing in to catch her.

"Sis!" Kale leaps into the air catching Caulifla landing to a lower part of the stage with Goku walking toward the edge looking down at them. "Sis! Are you alright?!" Kale lays Caulifla on the ground and leans over Caulifla giving her a concerned look. "Can you move? Sis?" Kale cries out to her. Caulifla has a pained expression on her face.

"You both did well" Goku calls down to them. Kale lays Caulifla on the ground getting to her feet turning to face Goku realizing they are at the edge of the stage. "You're both pretty impressive but your end game needs work" Goku encourages them think on a better end game for finishing off their opponents. "After the Tournament of Power is over let's do this again sometime" Goku says coldly.

"There wont be a next time" Peppa scuffs darkly. "Once this tournament is over none of you will exist so you wont be able to do this again" Peppa watches on with sadistic smile, but looking at Caulifla and Kale Peppa frowns feeling a pain in his heart he did not understand. Peppa takes his right hand and rubs his chest attempting to massage the unknown pain in heart away.

"You think you have won?!" Kale yells out taking offense to what Goku had said to them. Kale looks over her shoulder to see Caulifla struggling to get to her feet then staggers before her breathing hard. "Sis?!" Kale notices the bruises all over Caulifla's body from the last attack she suffered from Goku.

"I can still...fight" Caulifla says weakly. At that Caulifla falls to her knee.

"Sis!" Kale has a concerned look on her face.

"How pathetic…" Caulifla says in a low voice. "Kale, I told you if we unite our strength, we're the strongest in all the universes, right?" Caulifla says in a cold dark voice void of emotion.

"Y-yes?" Kale thinks back to the item Champa had Ea give them before the start of the tournament. Peppa was gripping his chest. He didn't understand this pain stirring in his heart. He felt an overwhelming concern and a need to protect the Saiyan women and it disgusted him. They challenged and lost and he should let them lose but he felt the need to save them and take out Goku despite how he felt. Peppa hardened his heart and maintained his resolve to not interfere.

"Okay, take out the thing we got before the tournament" Caulifla says defeatedly.

"You mean?" Kale gives a bewildered look to Caulifla. Caulifla lifts her head up with a smile. Goku fires a Kamehameha Wave at the Saiyan women blowing off a piece of the stage. There is silence as everyone watches the piece of the stage with the girls fall off into the void.

Peppa takes a step with his eyes dark yellow, his power spiking as he clenches his chest regretting not taking action to save them. Heles and Pells look over to Peppa feeling an unnatural increase in his power. Peppa breathes in deeply trying to control himself as a dark and terrible power rises to the surface from within Peppa, he can feel Oozaru's rage crawling and slashing its way to the surface.

"Yeah! We knocked them both off at once!" Beerus cheers failing to see two green lights glowing on the piece of falling stage forming into one bright green light that then starts catching everyone's notice, even Peppa recognizes that awful light and what it means as his power subsides and he turns back to normal. Goku gives an alarmed look and the Zenos looked on with amazement.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! Yes!" Champa cries out.

Sudden the stage shatters into dust as a figure leaps back onto the stage the force of wind knocking Goku to the ground as the figure lands on top of a platform above Goku's. Goku looks up alarmed as does Peppa.

"Is that?" Goku watches the warrior stand to her feet turning around. Peppa's eyes widen as he steps forward.

"No! Those earrings! They didn't…" Peppa flashes back to the second time Korn and him had to use the earrings...

A barren and destroyed planet with Meiji Zuu floating above the air as the dust clears to reveal the return a sinister evil saiyan who stood in its wake.

Koppa is a mixture of both Korn and Peppa's characteristics, with a few deviations. He has the same body type as Peppa, while his hair color is black like Peppa's hair color. He has Peppa's softer jawline and Korn's sharper eyes. Koppa's upper hairstyle stands firmly upwards like Korn, while having Peppa's hairline and has one long bang hanging down to his chin. Koppa also had a thin bread like Korn. Koppa wears two silver and red Potara earrings as result of the Potara fusion, and wears Korn's style of clothing with the colors reversed, reflecting Peppa's outfit; he wears a black gi and a grey sash with a red undershirt. Also from Peppa, he wears grey gloves and boots...

Peppa shakes his head wanting to forget that horrible and frightening day. Peppa looks up at the new warrior that stood proud before him and Goku.

A young, slender woman of average height. Her hairstyle is a mixture of both of those owned by the female Saiyans, being spiky like Caulifla's with bangs framing both sides of her face while the majority of her hair is held up in a ponytail like Kale's. Her facial features and eye shape are more reminiscent of Caulifla's, but her complexion is a middle between both of their skin-types complexions. She wears Kale's golden armbands however they are now the same shape as Caulifla's wristbands, boots though the red part of them is replaced with the black of Caulifla's, and a purple belly shirt with form-fitting purple pants being a mixture of both of their pants from Caulifla's color scheme. On her ears, she has two green Potara Earrings. This new warriors looks down eyes Goku and Peppa with a smile.

"You're…?!" Goku steps back to get a better look at her.

"Kale and Caulifla make Kefla!" Kefla speaks with both the voices of Kale and Caulifla.

"There's the potara! At Last!" Champa yells out. Peppa looks up to the Universe 6 stands then back at Kefla studying the earrings she is wearing.

"Potara Fusion..." Peppa looks over to Korn engaged in a vicious fight with Toppo. Peppa narrows his eyes studying the earrings and remembering their fusion Koppa and his two-tone voice of Korn and himself laughing evilly. Peppa shakes the memory away.

"I'm the one who lent those to you in the first place" Ea yawns uncaringly standing next to Champa.

"No need to split hairs. Pulverize him!" Champa says happily.

"That's…" Cabba just stares down with a dark serious look. Thinking back when Champa gave the Saiyan girls the earrings and warned them it was a last resort move. "From back then…" Cabba stares in amazement at the effect of the earrings.

"New body and personality born from a Potara fusion are more than the sum of their parts and their power increases tens of times" Vados educates those who did not know.

"Exactly! See that! A real trump Card saved for the last moment!" Champa proudly points to Kefla.

"Please win Kale and Caulifla! I mean Kefla!" Cabba cheers.

For Universe 7 Shinn and Old Kai remember the effects of when Goku and Vegeta used the Potara earrings to become Vegito against Majin Buu and the Merged Zamasu in the future timeline of the Erased Universe 10. Pells sighs deeply closing his eyes rubbing them like a tired old man. Heles, Jimenez, and Vikal take note. They ask if he is alright but he does not reply as he remembers hearing reports about the evil saiyan Koppa who was so insanely powerful and was not above blowing up an entire planet to defeat Meiji Zuu.

Grand Priest stares down fully aware of the history of the Saiyan pairings from Universe 2, 6, and 7 who have used the Potara earrings to produce amazing results but each time, the fused saiyans were powerful as they were arrogant and overconfident. A dangerous mix, especially when two of the three possessed god-level power. Grand Priest along with Pell of Universe 2 and Shinn and Old Kai of Universe 7 were dreading how Kelfa would act and the level of her power.

"I feel great!" Kefla yells out screaming at the top of her longs showcasing her power. Her clear aura distorts the wind around the world of void as all the fights stop. Everyone feeling her near limitless power growing and growing with seemingly no cap to it. Goku and Peppa look up in horror as her base power becomes equal to that of a base Super Saiyan God without powering-up to that form. "I can feel infinite power bubbing deep inside!" Kelfa yells out her voice traveling all over the stage as the mere yelling of her voice shook the very foundation of the stage.

"It's so massive! I can't sense a limit to her energy!" Goku yells out among the gale force winds.

Elsewhere, Korn and Toppo rebound off pillars around the stage as their fists slam into each other breaking the sound barrier each time. Korn races up a pillar followed by Toppo who launches a justice flash at him. Korn pushes off the pillar twisting in the air with his eyes closed sensing Toppo's energy his body automatically attacking on its own like how Peppa's body dodges on its own. Korn fires a powerful Black Rose Kamehameha Wave, his original touch on the Kamehameha Wave.

Toppo leaps away evading the attack. Korn lands on top of a pillar trying to sense where Toppo is when all other power levels get drowned out and all he feels is Kefla's immense power. For the first time Korn felt truly blind and trapped in darkness that surrounded him.

"What's that? I sense an enormous energy drowning out everything else! Is this Jiren?! No, it's a Saiyan's energy. Those girls? How? Did they perform a fusion?" Korn stands there in his Super Saiyan Rose form with the glowing aura.

"You're open!" Toppo launches an attack at the distracted Korn. Korn heard Toppo's voice but because of Kefla power drowning everything out Korn could not block an attack he could not see and gets kicked off the pillar and falls into a chasm with a flowing dust cloud and disappears. Kefla finishes powering-up then leaps down to face Goku smiling at him. Frieza smiles and laughs.

"This will be an entertaining fight" Frieza crosses his arms.

"Time to test just how far I can go with this power" Kefla looks down at the palms of her hands. Kefla leans forward then in the blink of an eye she was behind Goku bouncing on one legs trying to not fall over. Goku had a surprised look on his face. Kefla moved so fast neither he nor Peppa saw her race past him. Even Kefla was surprised by her god-like speed. Goku tries to throw some punches and kicks but Kelfa easily dodges punching Goku away who counters flipping in the air throwing a Kamehameha Wave.

"Lame" Kefla casually knocks it away without a care smiling. Goku had a stern look on his face. He blinks for a second and when he opens his eyes Kelfa was inches from him running her hand across Goku's left cheek.

"She is so fast!" Peppa stood there in horror and shock but also mesmerized and in-love.

Kale and Caulifla fused using the Potara. Their new name is Kefla. Will Goku's Universe 7 be able to win against this powerful enemy, Kefla, and Universe 6. The universe's fate is at stake in the Tournament of Power. 21 minutes remain...


	22. Fall of the Super Saiyan God

**Fall of the Super Saiyan God**

"_What is a god to an unbeliever_" ~Unknown

A pillar of rock is smashed to pieces spreading dust around the stage. Goku goes tumbling across the ground. Kefla, the fusion of Kale and Caulifla stalks Goku emerging from dust like a serial killer stalking her prey.

"How's that?" Kefla speaks in the two-tone voice of Kale and Caulifla with a sly smile on her face. Goku struggles getting on all fours like a dog. He looks over his left shoulder with a horrified expression. Like Peppa, Goku knew just how insanely powerful and dangerous the results of the Potara Fusion could be.

"I didn't expect a Potara Fusion" Goku says out loud. Realizing he is in a very dire situation.

"This bubbling power is out of this world!" Kefla yells out holding up her fist. A clear aura appears around her. Her power continues to climb beyond the heights of a Super Saiyan God in her base form. The stands watch on with bewildered amazement. Peppa and Vegeta however watch on in horrific surprise at the immeasurable base power of this female fused saiyan. Kefka's aura grew bigger shaking the stage and distorting the air.

"Just how much is Kefla's energy going to increase?!" Krillin looks down at her from the stands in horror, fearing this might be the end of Goku and Universe 7.

"Good going! Keep it up! Beat Son Goku!" Champa cheers.

"Nobody can stop me now!" Kelfa said with an insane look on her face. The wind being blown from her aura was so intense it was shattering nearby stone pillars, rock formations, rubble, and the high platforms like it was nothing. Peppa stood there with widened eyes and a slack jaw. Kefla was stronger then him by far and her power was only matched by her beauty and ferocious personality.

Kefla flew at Goku who barely dodged it and watched Kefla punch a crater into the ground. Goku had freaked out expression realizing as a Super Saiyan God he may not have the speed or strength to match her. Peppa watching knew he couldn't hold a candle to her Kefla even if he was completely healed and powered-up fully, Still, he wanted to fight now more then anything.

Peppa wanted to be Goku and hold Kefla's undivided attention as they fought. Peppa burned with envy and jealousy in his heart. Angry at how weak he was compared to the likes of Jiren, Goku, and now Kefla, they all left him behind reach heights of power he could not climb to.

"Looks like this overflowing power made me overreach" Kefla did a sexy handstand twisting around flipping back to her feet staring Goku down. Kefla had a scary and brazen look on her face. "I won't miss this time" Kefla smirked evilly. Kefla raced at Goku who quickly brought up his hand but wasn't fast enough to see Kefla was aiming for his abdomen. Goku fell to one knee holding up his hands when Kefla brought her down over his hand sinking him into the ground as if he was standing in mere mud.

"Her power and speed are far greater than when she was two people" Goku says outloud taking note.

"Don't fall for me. I already have someone who has fallen for me!" Kefla teases Goku. Kefla jumps back throwing some punches and kicks at Goku knocking him to the ground. "I'm only getting started" Kefla charges Goku. She hooks a leg of his in each hand. "Okay!" Kefla spins Goku around.

"What amazing power" Goku looks up at her still in utter amazement on how powerful this fusion was. Then remembers the amazing results produced when him and Vegeta become Vegito.

"What's wrong?" Kelfa spins Goku around faster and faster. "Here it goes" Kelfa tosses Goku into a faraway pillar. Kelfa spins around looking over at Peppa with a wicked smile. Peppa smiles back he couldn't wait for the finals he wanted to fight her now and give her everything he's got left.

"Bro! This power is unbelievable!" Kelfa turns back to the mountain where she threw Goku. Kelfa laughs out loud insane. Peppa himself couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Dammit!" Beerus yells out. "Hey Champa fusion is cheating!" Beerus rises from his seat yelling over at Champa.

"If your jealous, why don't you use the Potara too!" Champa smiles at his brother.

"We don't want to get disqualified. So we won't cheat like that" Beerus sits down and crosses his arms.

"Why? Fusion is amazing!" Future Zeno replies to Beerus comment about getting disqualified for using Potara Fusion. "Yeah, it's amazing!" Zeno adds-in. "Fusion, fusion, fusion!" the Zenos chant in unison. Grand Priest platform rises over the stands declaring an adjustment to the rules.

"And so, we shall allow the use of Potara" Grand Priest declares.

"Great...this Tournament just got harder" Peppa cringes at the thought of the universes using the Potara Fusion to create other strong warriors like Kefla. More and more Peppa realized if Universe 2 was to survive he would have to consent to Potara Fusion with Korn. Peppa shuddered at the thought of trusting their fusion the bloodthirsty Super Sayian God Koppa with the fate of their universe.

"What?! Just give me those!" Beerus reaches over Old Kai grabbing hold of Shinn trying to yank the Potara Earrings out of his ears.

"We do not need the Potara" Ea of Universe 3 says adjusting his glasses. "We hardly need to explain why" Ea logically implies a hidden survival plan Universe 3 can employ.

"Quitela, of course we don't either" Kuru, the Supreme Kai of Universe 4 implies outloud. Kuru is a tall Shinjin with orange skin, rather effeminate features, and a white mohawk. He wears a navy blue and yellow lined variation of the Supreme Kai outfit, with black pants, white boots, and green potara.

"Yeah there's no need" Quitela agrees.

Across the stage the fight between Korn and Toppo heats up with Korn at a disadvantage. Toppo kept charging him throwing relentless punch after relentless punch. Even with Korn's feet dug in he was leaving a dirt trail across the stage each of Toppo's punches forcing him closer and closer to the edge.

The last hit Korn slides back then leaps back putting space between him and Toppo. Korn's eyes were closed with redness around them still. Korn was breathing rapidly, his muscles tense. His Super Saiyan Rose form putting on a heavy strain on his stamina.

"Those Saiyan women Peppa has been hanging around with I can't believe their energy has swelled this much. So this is the power of Potara Fusion?" Korn cocks his head sightly. Toppo notices Korn was distracted and appears behind him wrapping his arms around him.

Korn brings his arms to his chest before it happens to keep himself being squeezed to death. Korn Struggles under the might of Toppo who lifts him up off the ground and locks in his bear hug. "Blast it!" Korn struggles in vain.

"Oh no! Korn-sama is in trouble!" Vikal screams out from the stands leaning over the guardrail. Heles and Pells stands up to get a good view with shocked expressions. Korn yells out in pain feeling the pressure of Toppo's might closing around him.

"If your so interested in Son Goku's fight! I'll let you watch in peace from the bench!" Toppo threatens Korn. Toppo squeezes harder causing more pain to Korn leaving him screaming in agony. Meanwhile, Pirina and Saonel rapid fire ki blast at Ribrianne on the ground and Rozie in the air.

"Dropped your guard!" Pirina stretches out his arm taking hold of Rozie. Saonel lands next to Pirina and fires a double palm ki blast toward a wide eye Rozie. Ribrianne lands on front of Rozie making a heart shield that absorbed the ki blast, then with her hands pushes it the heart toward the Namekians. They leap out of the way, Pirina was going to drag Rozie with him but Ribrianne quickly sliced his arm off to free her. Pirina stumbles back with his green blood spraying everywhere.

"Pirina, are you alright?" Saonel runs up to him looking back at the two Universe 2 warriors.

"I'm fine" Pirina grumbles in pain. Pirina holds out his stump as it regenerates into a new arm once more. Ribrianne and Rozie's eyes widen in shock.

"Off course they would have an ability like that" Rozie said annoyed. Both her and Ribrianne looked worse for wear. Pirina puts on a new white glove with both warriors staring each other down.

"Okay! So we use these for the Potara Fusion, huh?" Beerus stares at the potara earring in the palm of his right hand.

"We only have Goku and Frieza left you think they would do it?" Shinn inquires.

"Hell no! I would kill Kakarot if he fused with Frieza!" Vegeta objected.

"Well it's a shame you got knocked off, we could have really used Vegito right about now," Old Kai mentions remembering how powerful Vegito is but also remembering that dangerous cocky overconfident attitude he had as well.

"Like I would fuse with Kakarot again" Vegeta crosses his arms and turns his head.

"Remember, turning two warriors into one also adds to the risk of losing two warriors at the same time" Whis interjected.

"Good point, forget the fusion" Beerus gives up on the idea.

"I thought it was a good idea" Shinn adds in.

"I wont allow it when there is a risk of losing greater numbers!" Beerus stands up yelling at Shinn.

"Give me a break" Krillin mutters to himself.

"It'll be difficult for a single warrior to defeat Jiren or Son Goku. Peppa proved that when he failed to defeat Goku and Jiren which put him in a really bad spot in this tournament. Korn is also struggling against Toppo...If we could get those two to fuse then…" Pell stops and thinks.

"But one's blind and the other has a broken arm this would put the fusion at a terrible disadvantage and we'll end up risking them both getting eliminated" Vikal reminds them.

"What about Ribrianne and Rozie?" Heles suggested. "They could use the extra power boost against the Namekians" Heles pointed out how they are struggling to fend off their attacks. "Their fusion would be beautiful I would like to see that!" Heles says fondly.

"In that case here" Pell takes off the Potara Earrings and hands them over to Heles.

"Ribrianne and Rozie take these!" Heles drops them into the stage. Ribrianne and Rozie look to see the potara earrings falling toward them. Pirina and Saonel had stern looks wondering if they should attack now or let them fuse and then double team then eliminating two birds with one stone. Ribrianne and Rozie catch the earrings.

"It will be an honor to fuse and become one with you Ribrianne!" Rozie comments putting the earring in her right ear.

"For the love of our Universe 2!" Ribrianne puts the potara in her right ear. The earrings begin to glow as their bodies slam together in a bright light. The new power is felt everywhere and catches the attention of Peppa who teleports to a high places looking down at the birth of another super warrior.

When the light faded away all that remained was a new super warrior who wore Ribrianne's outfit on her slender body but had Rozie's jacket with the sleeves perfectly and neatly cut off. She had the white boots and purple tights of Rozie but Ribrianne pink and white coloring for Rozie modified jacket. The head attena piece was also longer similar to that of Majin Buu. She also had elbow length white gloves and the potara earrings dangling from her ears.

"I am the ultimate embodiment of the love of Universe 2! I am Ribrozie!" she proclaimed.

"Interesting" Peppa looks down intrigued. In the Universe 2 stands they were all amazed by how beautiful and magnificent Ribrozie looked.

"This to, is beautiful" Heles smiles and lowers her head.

Kakunsa leaps down from a high place landing on the ground falling to one knee breathing hard. Katoplesa catches up to standing before her.

"Still wanna keep fighting me?" Kakunsa smiles wickedly. Katoplesa nods, "alright then, bring it on!" Kakunsa gives him an insane look. Katoplesa notices Kakunsa favoring her injured ankle.

"You seem to have hurt your leg in an explosion" Katoplesa points out to her.

"It's to give you an advantage" Kakunsa tells him getting back to her feet.

"How gung-ho of you!" Katoplesa replies sarcastically. "Very well. I shall destroy you!" Katoplesa strikes a heroic pose. Suddenly he appears behind Kakunsa.

"He's faster then before!?" Kakunsa says quickly turning around. All she sees is Katoplesa punch coming, she quickly closes her eyes but does it feel it connect. When she opens her eyes Zirloin was holding Katoplesa right hand in place with his left hand.

"You! Win did you…?" Katoplesa stammers.

"I'm not sure about hitting a lady in the face" Zirloin sternly corrects Katoplesa repulsive behaviour in his eyes.

"There is no mercy on the battlefield" Katoplesa replies. Zirloin narrows his eyes at Katoplesa.

"You're absolutely right" Zirloin slams his right fist into the abdomen of Katoplesa then fires a ki blast in his face, sending him away smashing through pillars of rock. Kakunsa lets out a sigh looking over to Zirloin.

"Thanks for the help" Kakunsa says sweetly.

"It's a knight's job to defend the maidens" Zirloin replies gallantly. Zirloin walks like a badass with the winds blowing his cloak all mysterious like. Kakunsa looks in a different direction wondering how the others are faring.

Elsewhere, on the stage Goku is having a difficult time trying to fend off attacks from Kefla who keeps charging him landing powerful blow after powerful blow sliding him back across the ground.

"I'm on fire!" Kelfa cheers herself on proudly. Kefla hits Goku knocking him away then gives chase yelling "You're not going anywhere!" Kefla creates a glowing ball of green energy in her right hand then throws it at Goku blowing him back further.

"Oh! Amazing explosion!" Zeno yells out. "Amazing, amazing!" Future Zeno adds.

"Goku!" Krillin yells out from the stands.

"I can't believe Kefla is overwhelming Goku this much!" Master Roshi says surprisingly.

"Sorry Beerus" Champa yells over to his brother. "Son Goku has used up alot of his stamina so far" Champa adds. "Even he is no match for Kale and Caulifla when there fused as Kefla" Champa added insult to injury. "Fight! Do it! Go, Kefla!" Champa cheers.

"Dammit!" Beerus scuffs with his arms crossed. When the dust on the stage cleared Goku stood in his Super Saiyan Blue form. Kefla just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Super Saiyan Blue?!" Master Roshi said in a shocked tone. "Has Goku's stamina completely recovered?" Master Roshi wondered.

"Heh! I been waiting for that Blue form!" Kefla admits to Goku with a dangerous look on her face.

"I get the feeling that things will be bad if I hold back anymore" Goku states to her.

"Looks like you got the right idea" Kefla grins. "In that case I'm going all out to!" Kefla powers-up to her Legendary Super Saiyan 2 form shaking the very foundation of the stage with he seemingly limitless power.

"We can feel her energy from here!" Krillin yelled out as a distorted wind blows in the stands forcing everyone to hold up their hands and resist the force of the wind.

"I can't believe it is this great!" Cabba yells out. When the dust settles it's just Goku and Kefla staring each other down from across the way.

"It's on, Son Goku!" Kefla announces.

"Okay, Kefla finish him quick!" Champa orders.

"She's fighting the Super Saiyan Blue Goku shouldn't she take things carefully?" Vados points out to Champa reminding him of the power of Super saiyan Blue.

"Son Goku hasn't recovered his stamina from fighting Jiren" Champa replies.

"Your saying Super Saiyan Kefla can take him out?" Vados questions Champa's logic and reasoning.

"Yeah! I didn't think Kefla's energy as a super saiyan would be this much" Champa admits. "What a happy miscalculation" Champa snickers.

"Don't pee yourself from fear!" Kefla smiles.

"You to!" Goku replies.

"Bring it on!" Kefla roars. Kefla and Goku charge one another striking at one another and parrying one another's attacks against each other.

"W-Wow!" was all a shocked Krillin could say. Goku teleports behind Kefla who responds by teleporting behind him.

"Bite me!" Kefla yells out not falling victim to that attack again. They smile at each other putting distance between them firing ki blast at one another.

"There energy is getting stronger" Whis mentions and points out some of the stage is getting destroyed by the excess amount of energy being released.

"Just how far are they willing to go?!" Beerus looks on in a dismayed look.

"Are they trying to break the fighting stage?!" Champa looks on with a spazzed look on his face.

"Amazing!" Fuwa watches on with fear and reverence.

Meanwhile, Jiren's left eye twitches while he is meditating. Also at the mercy of Toppo's bear hug Korn powers-up with a sharp dark aura around him. Toppo is forced back and Korn turns his body tracking Toppo's power.

"So you were saving your power" Toppo comments. Toppo throws a right punch but Korn disappears reappearing behind him. Toppo turned around to strike at Korn once more but he disappears again only to reappear striking Toppo in the face. Then a fast right, followed by a fast left. Then Korn appeared behind Toppo kicking him in the back. Korn kept doing this bouncing Toppo around the area like a ping pong ball.

"His body is attacking on its own?" Sour pulls his attention away from the Kefla and Goku fight to notice something wonderful was starting to happen with Korn. Heles and Pell looked at Sour then over to where Korn was astonished he is doing so well without his eyesight. As Toppo is hurling through the air Korn appears in front of him punching him in the face.

"Justice is everlasting!" Toppo stops himself mid-air looking at Korn who is just floating in the air slowly falling to the ground the same as Toppo. Toppo and Korn charge one another sling shooting through the air exchanging punches and kicks with one another.

"Wow! Wow! Wow!" Zeno catches sight of them following their movements excitedly in his chair. The Zenos kept saying wow over and over watching Korn gain the upper hand against Toppo and starting to over power him with his fists. Once they hit the ground they moved at superhuman speeds creating small craters across the stage from the shock waves of their blows.

There fists kept slamming into each other on the ground as the whole they stood in got deeper with each blow till Toppo gained the upper hand and leapt in the air leaving Korn stunned for a second. Toppo dove down at Korn who disappeared at the last second then reappeared above Toppo kicking him several times in the face. Then Korn planted both his feet into the chest of Toppo sending him crashing into the ground below them. Toppo was on his knees when he looked over his shoulder to see Korn powering up once more putting his hands together getting ready to do a Black Rose Kamehameha Wave.

"Is he trying to finish me off like he did the others with that move?" Toppo gives Korn an alarmed look. Sour noticed Korn showed no emotion, he didn't run his mouth like Peppa does, and lastly there was a silent severity to him and the way he moved an attack. It was as if Korn was trying not to think about his next attack and let his body move on its own.

"I see, he is striving for it as well" Sour noted amused.

"Striving for what?" Pell inquires. Jimieze and Vikal look back at Sour.

"Ultra Instinct" Sour said coldly and emotionlessly.

"Black Rose Ka-" Korn had evolved the Kamehameha Wave into the Black Rose Kamehameha, taking what he learned from Goku and Roshi and making it his own.

"Justice Flash!" Toppo fires multiple ki blast from his fingertips toward Korn who disappears before the attack hits him. Toppo gets to his feet looking around trying to sense where Korn's next attack would come from. Suddenly, Korn appeared right in front of Toppo in all his power and glory releasing a point blank Black Rose Kamehameha. Toppo eyes just widen as the massive energy consumed him. There was a massive explosion and when the dust settled Toppo stood battered and bruised with a tattered uniform.

"You have besmirched this custom-made uniform. It's the same as defiling our-"

"I don't care" Korn cut him off standing tall and proud. A sharp red aura appeared around Toppo. "I'll show you true justice!" Toppo striked heroic pose.

"Shut up, your rhetoric is getting annoying" Korn scolded. Korn's increased his power. His aura appeared around him. "I'll show you what it looks like once I surpass my limit!" Korn smiles wickedly. Toppo powered-up once more and Korn followed suit.

"Pass the limit?!" The Zenos cheered. Toppo threw a punch but Korn had already punched Toppo in his abdomen turned around catching his arm tossing him across the ground breaking his aura. Toppo got to his feet turning around feeling insulted and disrespected while Korn stood there proudly in all his godly glory walking proudly toward Toppo.

"If your struggling against me, you got a long way to go!" Kefla mocks Goku throwing dozens upon dozens of punches.

"You can't surpass me!" Goku replies blocking all her punches with ease.

"Didn't you want to see me become blue?" Kefla jest.

"If you even can!" Goku mocks happily.

"I swear I will after I surpass you! Then I'll destroy Peppa next! Then I'll be the strongest Saiyan in all the multiverse!" Kefla proclaims. They slam their fist into one another breaking up the top layer of the stage. The Zeno refocus their attention on Goku and Kefla.

"Kefla amazing!" Zeno yells out excitedly. "Goku is amazing to!" Future Zeno reminds Zeno. Goku and Kefla put distance between one another.

"One more time!" Kefla raises her left hand summoning energy to it creating another green aura to Goku's surprise. Kefla hurls it toward him. Goku powers-up his Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken state and swats the attack away. The attack heads toward Frieza who merely twist right to avoid the attack without taking his eyes off the action.

"Goku used Kaioken Blue!" Future Zeno points out to Zeno. "He really is amazing!" Zeno adds in. "He is amazing!" Future Zeno adds.

"I hate to admit it, but this is a fight worth watching. So which Saiyan will win?" Frieza ponders outloud. "I shall observe this fight with my own eyes!" Frieza says with an enthusiastic look.

"Goku is really pushing himself" Beerus points out to the Universe 7 group. "Using Kaioken Blue without full stamina will put quite a strain on his body" Beerus adds to his point.

"Against the terrifying power of Super Saiyan Kefla? He must have decided he couldn't defeat her otherwise" Whis mentions to the group.

"You can do it! You have got to win Goku!" Krillin feverently cheers.

"Come on, Kefla! The real fight starts now!" Goku tells her.

"Off course!" Kefla agrees. "This is great! You really are outstanding!" Kefla points to Goku. "A worthy foe to defeat before Peppa!" Kefla creates a green energy orb in each hand. Goku dodges both then knocks Kefla away. Smoke comes off her bracers. "My arm's numb! Awesome, totally awesome!" Kefla grins unable to contain her excitement.

"Okay! Let's get things pumping!" Goku says in an excited tone. Kefla powers-up.

"Me to then!" Goku follows suit and powers-up. Kefla charges Goku.

"I'm going to crush you!" Kefla yells out. She goes to throw a punch but he disappears in front of her. Then Goku reappears in front of her. Goku punches Kefla in the abdomen sending her flying back into rubble.

"Yes! A clean hit! Well done Goku!" Beerus cheers.

"That should settle the fight!" Shin celebrates prematurely.

"Kefla can still...I know she can stand!" Cabba says with utter conviction. "Kefla!" Cabba yells out to her.

"I wont forgive you if you use the potara and lose!" Champa yells out. "Hey do you hear me!" Champa continues to yell out to her from the stand. Kefla breaks free from the rubble.

"Pipe down from the peanut gallery! Keep quiet!" Kefla orders those watching her fight. Kefla struggles to get to her feet. "That one really hurt" Kefla mutters to herself with her right eye closed. "But I'm far from over!" Kefla powers-up once more.

"Now your talking" Goku smirks. Kefla grins back at him.

"She is a persistent one!" Krillin says annoyed.

"She took a clean blow from Goku" Tien reminds everyone that Kefla is not to be taken lightly.

"That Kefla is well beyond her limits and yet she still fights back like a true Saiyan" Master Roshi says in an annoyed tone wishing Goku would beat her already.

"What drives Kefla is that Saiyan blood flowing within her" Whis reminds the group frowning realizing how important and trouble some of the other universes Saiyans are becoming to their own.

"You can't use Kaioken Blue at your current stamina anymore" Beerus yells out informing Goku the danger he has put himself in. "You know you have to finish this in the next shot, right Goku?" Beerus yells out. Once again Kefla hurls two energy balls at Goku who replies to her in kind informing her that attack wont work anymore. Goku counters with the Kamehameha Wave blowing the attack to dust.

"What?" Kefla appears behind Goku and kicks him in the face. Goku is hit so hard he is knocked out of Kaioken Blue. Kefla smiles pleased with herself. Goku lays across the ground in his base form. Universe 7 looks on in horror, Kefla stands proud with a pleasing smile on her face.

"Well done Kefla! Now our Universe 6 victory is assured! Knock him off and you win!" Champa cheers and orders.

"I wanted to keep fighting you a little longer, but this is match and besides I have a promise to keep to Peppa" Kefla says out loud to no one. "I'm knocking you off now!" Kefla says hoping Goku will suddenly spring to life and continue their fight a little longer. Kefla frowns realizing time is short and all good things must come to an end. Suddenly Goku twitches, Kefla smiles and gives him some time to recover. Goku struggles to get to his feet.

"I ain't finished yet!" Goku says weakly.

"Goku!" Krillin looks on concerned.

"Dad..." Gohan mutters.

"Kakarot…" Vegeta mutters in a low voice.

"He's completely groggy" Champa snickers. "We can win! We can seriously win! Just do it Kefla!" Champa demands.

"You still wanna fight? Bring it on!" Kefla laughs. "Have a taste of my power!" Kefla creates multiple green energy orbs above her hands. Kefla hurls them at Goku then something terrible happens. A faint white aura appears around Goku then he effortlessly knocks them all away exploding a safe distance from him. Kefla gives an alarmed look as for the Warriors in the Universe 7 stands they leaned forward in surprise recognizing the glow around Goku.

"What just happened?!" Champa looked alarmed.

"It's a fluke! It has to be a fluke!" Kefla becomes frustrated. "A fluke wont happen twice!" Kefla said in an angry tone. "I'll blow you away this time!" Kefla hurls another green energy attack orbs at Goku. dodges the attacks once more with his eyes closed. "What? That's impossible!" Kefla said with an astonished look. Goku looked up at Kefla opening his eyes revealing the fierce silver color they had turned to. "His eyes?" Kefla took a step back. The glow, those eyes, everyone knew what this meant Goku had once again tapped into Ultra Instinct.

"Goku's form from before when he fought Jiren" Master Roshi reminded everyone.

"He broke through his shell again?" Whis said with a solemn look on his face. Beerus had an enraged look about him. "I didn't expect to see it happen here again" Whis pointed out coldly. Beerus stands to his feet cracking his knuckles.

"Let's have a look at Ultra Instinct" Beerus said in a low angry tone.

"How exciting!" Future Zeno says looking over to Zeno. "Yeah! It's really exciting" he replies back. Goku's extreme battle with Kefla serve to trigger Ultra Instinct in Goku. Everyone watches to see who will surpass their limits and achieve even greater heights.


	23. The Fall of Kefla

**The Fall of Kefla**

"_Grief is the price we pay for love._" ~Queen Elizabeth II

Goku stands before Kefla in having once again achieved a state that not even the Gods of Destruction could attain. Korn stops his advance on Toppo his head turning into the direction of Goku "_This ominous feeling is like before, has Goku attain Ultra Instinct once more?_"Korn thinks to himself. Peppa turns his head from his high place to look over at Goku clenching his fist, then looks back at the two namekians with a sinister smile.

"You...that power…" Kefla says under a strained voice. Goku leaps up to a high place in silence. The heat around him intensifies causing him to roar in a distorted voice powering up to new heights. He stares down at Kefla.

"You can't beat me anymore" Goku says in a cold emotionless voice meant to inspire fear.

"I'll take that challenge!" Kelfa speaks like a true saiyan. Goku's aura radiates across the stage ripping pillars down through searing winds. A huge piece of debris flies toward Korn and Toppo. Toppo realized Korn can't sense it cause its not alive and can't hear it come due to Goku's aura drowning everything out.

"Korn! Leap back debris incoming!" Toppo warns getting to his feet leaping out of the way. Korn quickly takes heed leaping back hearing the crash of the rubble.

"Son Goku" Korn says in a low angry tone.

"Keep getting stronger, Son Goku-san" Frieza laughs resisting the winds.

"Is he, is he…? Is Goku doing it again?" Future Zeno wonders out loud. "He is going all Bwaaah! Bwaaah!" Zeno says like an excited kid with his hands in the air.

"Yes, he is going quite bwaaah" Grand Priest adds in.

"This is a spectacle, again he attempts to approach the state of the gods. Now how will Jiren respond" Anat comments from the Universe 1 stands. Jiren silently mediates the wind passing over him, paying no heed to what's going on around him.

"Goku is letting out alot of heat!" Krillin comments from the Universe 7 stands.

"That light in his eyes is just like when he fought Jiren" Roshi reminds them.

"Ultra Instinct" Beerus reminds them.

"The trigger that set it off this time was probably Kefla-san" Whis points out.

"Her massive energy" Beerus speculates.

"Yes" Whis confirms. "Kefla's energy rivaled the power of the spirit bomb he bathed in that incited Goku-san allowing him to break through another one of his self-limiting shells" Whis relates to them the two situations which caused Goku to attain Ultra Instinct.

"Wonderful!" Shin stands up excitedly filled with hope. "If Goku really has awakened to Ultra Instinct again, he can defeat Kefla!" Shin tells everyone.

"The situation is changing again" Vados warns Champa.

"Kefla!" Champa gets to his feet yelling out to her. "Hurry up and beat him before he masters Ultra Instinct!" Champa orders.

"Talk about hot!" Kefla stands at the base of the pillar Goku is standing on powering-up. "Your heat is reaching all the way here!" Kefla says excitedly. "So that's Ultra whatever?" Kefla looks up asking Goku with a grin on her face.

"Ultra Instinct" Goku replies coldly.

"I see" Kefla smiles. "I like that heat" Kefla says outloud. "Even so…" Kefla leaps up on the opposing pillar facing Goku and powers-up with her golden green aura around her and lighting sparking off her body. "I wont lose! I have a promise to keep!" Kefla powers-up some more her energy rivaling Goku's energy. "I'm number one!" Kefla yells out. Kefla aura sends another powerful gale force wind across the stage ripping rubble to shreds.

The two Universe 6 Namekians leap out of the way of falling rubble. Ribrozie gets blown back but Peppa leaps on a lower pillar that was breaking apart and grabs her out of the air with his right hand pulling her down to the ground as they both look over to Goku and Kefla.

"What a storm of energy" Peppa said outloud in deep thought.

"Don't they understand moderation?" Ribrozie speaks with the two tone voice of Ribrianne and Rozie.

"Apparently not" Peppa answers her quietly.

"Kefla went super saiyan 2!" Cabba says excitedly from the stands.

"Yes, yes, yes! My power is skyrocketing. Hooray for being born a Saiyan!" Kefla yells out over the top of her lungs with joy. "Go ahead and power-up even more!" Kefla encourages Goku. "I'll go even higher then that!" she tells him. They both power up some more causing Krillin to comment on them breaking the stage once more. Roshi comments that if they hit each other head on they will tear everything apart.

"If one powers up, the other one is incited into increasing their power too" Peppa whispers to Ribrozie. They get to their feet looking up at the storm of energy.

"You mean the change in Goku is drawing out Kefla's power more?" Ribrozie inquires. Peppa just nods to her looking up in deep thought.

"Kefla is definitely growing. Her power is unbelievable! She reminds me of my cousin Saltz, but she is dangerously unstable and pyschoatic" Peppa says with admiration and love in his voice. Ribrozie turns her head and stares at Peppa in thought thinking "_So this is the type of woman you are attracted to_". Kefla holds her hand out and creates a new variation to the Crush Cannon of Caulifla. Glowing red orbs appear then spin together from a sharp spinning razor of energy.

"I like this one" Kefla laughs wickedly. "I feel I can blow away an entire universe in one shot with the power bubbling inside of me" Kefla screams out.

"This power, it surpasses Goku's earlier level!" Peppa informs Ribrozie.

"No way" Ribrozie looks over shocked.

"However, if Kefla's power-up could further draw out Goku's power then…" Peppa bit his lip and clenched his fist. Goku quits powering-up and takes a fighting stance.

"Are you done powering-up?" Kefla asks over to him.

"Yeah, that's enough for me" Goku answers coldly and emotionlessly.

"I see" Kefla leans forward getting ready to go on the attack. "Then disintegrate with the fighting stage!" Kefla leaps at Goku throwing the massive energy ball but Goku dodges effortlessly as the immense energy wave rips through the standing pillars of the stage. Kefla stumbles forward on one leg bouncing trying to come to a stop letting out a "Oops!" and a "Woah!" she turns back after regaining her balance yelling out "Hey! Stop dodging, you bastard!"

Kefla jumps in the air trying a spinning kick but Goku dodges it. Kefla stands back on the ground rushing Goku's side trying a series of low kicks but Goku dodges every single one of them. Then Kefla tries a series of punches and jabs to which Goku dodges every single one of them no matter how fast Kefla seems to move.

"He's dodging everything" Krillin states the obvious.

"Goku is barely moving from that spot" Roshi points out.

"Amazing he is reading every punch of that powered-up Kefla" Shin states.

"Impossible! she hasn't hit him once!" Cabba looks on in horror.

"Kefla! There's no point in using the Potara to fight like that!" Champa yells out.

"Kefla's current power and speed are quite impressive, but Goku-san's reaction is better" Vados compares and contrasts outloud. Fuwa suddenly gets to his feet after remaining silent for the whole time and with an angry face yells out…

"Kefla! Take him out with the fighting stage!" Fuwa orders with full passion and resolve in his voice. Fuwa even throws a few punches in the air causing everyone to look at him and blink in bewilderment.

"Has he always been like this?" Beerus asks wide eyes while both Old Kai and Shin have shocked expressions on their face.

"It's just a hidden personality showing. Don't mind him" Chamapa waves off his brother. Kefla continues a series of attacks and kicks in vain. Goku just stands there dodging each attack as they come in.

"Are you mocking me?!" Kefla asks in anger. Korn just stands there in the barren stage feeling out the fight between Goku and Kefla in his Super Saiyan Rose form. "Son Goku…" Korn thinks to himself balling up his fists. Kefla once again tries a series of punches and kicks in vain. Goku dodges them all.

Kefla changes it up and uses a series of energy attacks and like how Goku controlled the Kamehameha orb with his finger Kefla did the same thing. Goku dodged all the attacks and leapt off the pillar.

Kefla leaps off the pillar after Goku with another set of red energy orbs with blue lighting sparking around them. She hurls them at Goku who digs his feet into the side of the pillar leaning back. Kefla falls straight down and for a second they lock eyes with one another. Goku suddenly attacks using to fists to send Kefla screaming through the air. A resounding yes comes from the Universe 7 stands.

Universe 6 stands panic watching there ace warrior get tossed around. The Zenos watch on in suspense. Kefla smashes through to pillars of rock with dust obscuring people's sight of her. Goku lands on his feet holding up his right fist staring at it in deep thought. Kefla breaks free from the rubble leaping to a pillar that towered above Goku laughing.

"What was that punch?!" Kefla laughs and mocks him. "Your moves are impressive but your attacks are wimpy" Kefla continues to mock not realizing she just exposed a crippling weakness to Ultra Instinct. "That's not all you got, is it Son Goku?!" Kefla demands of him. Goku continues to ignore her looking at his fist. Then he suddenly lowers it looking up at Kefla.

"I'm getting the hang of this of Ultra Instinct" Goku answers her coldly. Elsewhere, Jiren's meditation is broken, he opens his eyes and stands up. Jiren spots Toppo and leaps up over to him.

"What is it Jiren?" Toppo asks but Jiren remains silent looking over to Goku and Kefla, there fighting made it hard for him to concentrate on his meditation. "Are you curious about him?" Toppo inquires but Jiren doesn't answer him.

"Jiren is on the move. It appears he doesn't want to miss out on seeing Goku-san's power. The fight is quite fascinating indeed. How remarkable" Anat points out from the Universe 1 stands.

"It looks like you powered-up but you wont beat me with attacks like that" Kefla says confidently cracking her knuckles. Goku just stares at her silently. "I don't like that attitude" Kefla scolds him. "I'm going to pummel you for sure this time. Get ready!" Kefla gives him a heads up. Goku continues to stare at her silently. "Here it goes Son Goku!" Kefla yells out taking a fighting stance.

In the blink of an eye Goku is behind Kefla throwing a series of punches to her gut as the pillar of rock they stood on crumbles to dust. Next, Goku kicks her hard sending her into the ground below.

"Impossible!" Kefla sits up in the hole in the ground rubbing her abdomen. Goku flies toward her throwing a punch which Kefla responds to by blocking with her right wrist getting back to her feet struggling against Goku.

"What's wrong? Is that all you got?" Goku asks coldly. Kefla throws a punch with her free hand but Goku appears behind her and kicks clear across the stage and through a series of mountainous rubble. Goku stares at his fist then looks over where Kefla is falling from the sky and punches the air sending strong gust her way. Kefla gets hit with the attack and smashes through another pillar of rock. Cabba calls out to her while Goku makes a strained face looking at his fist unable to get the hang of attacking without thinking about it.

Kefla clears the rubble by powering-up more yelling out in frustration and rage. Krillin points out that she got hit by Goku's attack and is still able to get up. Tien wonders out loud how that is possible, then wonders just how tough is she.

"No, Kefla-san vigor is indeed Impressive, but at present it appears Goku-san's attacks are ineffective. It's likely because he can't fully utilize Ultra Instinct when he switches to attack" Whis explains to the group. "If he can't end it with the next hit his stamina may not last" Whis adds.

"The next attack will finish it" Goku says after catching his breath staring at his fists twitching. Goku gives Kefla a dark and serious look that causes her to panic not wanting to be eliminated.

"Dammit!" Kefla mutters to herself. "Not yet! It's not over yet!" Kefla yells out powering-up.

"Kefla-san's energy is swelling even more!" Cabba says with a tense look on his face.

"In that case I'm going to hit you with everything I got!" Kefla forwarns powering-up to a horrifying level releasing hundreds of red energy beams all across the stage to everyone's horror. Zenos watch on with excitement and thrill commenting on how pretty it is to behold not understanding that Goku has pushed Kefla into a corner and she is going all out with her power.

"Wow what is that?" Champa asks outloud.

"Kefla's energy is being released in all directions like lasers. This is quite literally a final weapon" Vados explains to Champa. Champa and Fuwa look over at Vados.

"I'm not sure what it is but keep it up Kefla!" Champa cheers.

"Seems being cornered has awakened a rather unpleasant power in her" Whis informs the group.

"A fight or flight response. This will be problematic" Beerus says dryly.

"Say goodbye!" Kefla yells out. Goku just stares up at her in silence. Goku races forward dodging every energy beam. One beam cuts a piece of his hair and his elbow slides across another. Goku realizes if one of these beams hit he could die as Roshi states from the crowds. Kefla swings the beams around like swords with a wave of her hand clearing through all manner of rubble and debris.

Goku dodges three more by rebounding off a pillar getting a Kamehameha Wave ready. Goku dodges more beams leaping from rubble to rubble that was falling through the air. Kelfa sends red lighting and red orbs all through the stage in a failed attempt to hit Goku.

The Namekians from Universe 6 who were watching leap out of the way as does Peppa and Ribroize. Korn just expands his barrier deflecting each attack and rubble incoming. Frieza cautiously leaps out of the way as the pillar of rock he was standing on collapses from a red lighting bolt. Goku races through leaping up the pillar closing the distance toward Kefla.

"You can't dodge in mid-air!" Kefla yells out in frustration. "I win!" Kefla smiles wickedly condensing her energy attacks into two energy saw blades one for each hand. They were red with green energy blades. Kefla slams them together and fires a massive energy beam right at Goku. Then to everyone's surprise watching and to Kefla's horror Goku uses his Kamehameha Orb in his hand to slide across the energy beam to flip up and release a point blank range Kamehameha Wave right at Kefla.

Kefla unable to react in time gets smashed through the stage and blasted out deep into the void with her potara earrings being destroyed. Peppa's eyes widen then quickly looks up to the Universe 6 stands to see Kale and Caulifla drop in from the sky landing on the ground.

"Kale-san? Caulifla-san?" Cabba rushes to check up on them.

"Ow, ow" Caulifla mumbled to herself.

"That was an amazing fight" the Zenos say in unison.

"Universe 6's Kefla-san, who was Kale-san and Caulifla-san, has dropped out" the Grand Priest announces. The Zenos blackout Kale and Caulifla's picture on the godpad.

"Champa-sama, Fuwa-sama, I'm sorry we lost" Kale says in a distraught voice on her knees before her Supreme Kai and God of Destruction.

"Dammit, Son Goku! I swear I'll wallop you someday!" Caulifla yells out from the stands much to Cabba's suprise who tries to calm her down.

"Oh dear, oh dear...they lost even after using the Potara" Fuwa despairs realizing like Universe 11 they only have two warriors left.

"Not even you two could win" Champa bellows out in anger.

"That leaves just the namekians Saonel-san and Pirina-san" Vados comments.

"We've only got two warriors left! We're in serious trouble! The fate of Universe 6 is in their hands!" Champa despairs. "Hey Saonel, Pirina! You understand right?" Champa yells out to the stage.

"Leave it to us, Champa-sama!" Saonel replies back from the stage.

"The two of us swear we will defeat the Universe 2 & 7 warriors!" Pirina also adds-in.

"Thank goodness Goku won" Krillin lets out a sigh of relief.

"Since he had little stamina left and had to finish it in one blow, he was wise to choose his Kamehameha" Whis comments. "He could unconsciously dodge while building up energy, putting everything into one final blow" Whis further comments on Goku's wise choice of attack.

"But it is unlikely he'll be able to use the same tactic again. Not with Jiren and the others remaining" Roshi chims in his two-cents.

"You're absolutely right" Tien agrees with Roshi. "If he could attack unconsciously-"

"That's the hard part, everyone thinks about what attacks will be effective. That's why Goku-san's attacks were inadequate was because in that instant his thoughts were focused on them. To separate the mind from the body and leave everything to instinct. I wonder if Goku-san will be able to achieve that in the time he has left. Not to mention that one is a worrisome contender" Whis point his finger at Korn. The others look in the direction of Whis finger. "To be able to attack without thinking is truly wonderful" Whis lowers his hand in thought. This will be the most interesting" Whis amuses. Vegeta just scoffs at Korn.

"Jiren, Son Goku's movements have become even more polished" Toppo forwarns Jiren who pays him no attention. "Son Goku is going to grow even stronger now" Toppo once again warns Jiren. Goku collapses to one knee returning to normal severely drained.

"I guess this is as far as I can go right now" Goku mutters to himself breathing hard and holding his chest. Frieza stands on a pillar looking down at Goku.

"Ultra Instinct, I see. After all, to gain that incredible power he must endure a great deal of physical strain" Frieza smiles. "Son Goku, I'm going to need you to continue to work for me" Frieza giggles to himself.

"Ultra Instinct...if he can do it, there is no reason I shouldn't be able to" Korn returns to his base Saiyan form. "I swear I'll master it and save my universe!" Korn mutters darkly thinking back to the faces of those who have been erased. Only 17 minutes remain will Goku or Korn be able to attain Ultra Instinct?


	24. To Love is to Suffer

**To Love is to Suffer...**

Goku stood alone on the stage, his clothes battered and torn. He was profusely sweating, he stumbles back tiredly reaching out with his right hand to catch his balance resting up against a giant oddly shaped boulder. Peppa and Ribrozie leap up on some pillar of rocks looking down at Goku.

"That power of his is truly amazing, I don't even think with fusion I could defeat him or Jiren for that matter…" Peppa paused for a moment with Ribrozie looking over to him. "No, I'm sure, even if Korn and I were to fuse we wouldn't win…" Peppa said dryly with no hope in his voice.

"He is defenseless, now is our chance to knock him off before he can recover his stamina and go Ultra whatever again" Ribrozie recommended. Peppa frowns, he didn't want to beat Goku like that but when you have the fate of billions on your shoulder you don't really have a choice. Peppa frowns feeling even more disgusted with himself.

Peppa and Ribrozie leap toward the ground racing toward Goku when Saonel and Pirina leap down and cut them off. Peppa and Ribrozie slide to a stop taking a defensive stance.

"These guys again?" Peppa said annoyingly.

"They don't let up" Ribrozie adds in.

"Lets continue from before" Saonel challenges them. Pirina and Saonel take an offensive fighting stance.

"Our fight isn't over yet" Pirina adds in.

"This time will knock both of you off" Saonel smiles righteously.

"Can't be avoided" Peppa glances down to his left arm in his sling wondering how he will fair fighting with one hand.

"Saonel, Pirina! Don't you dare lose!" Chamapa orders from the stands. "If you fall off Universe 6 gets erased!" Chamapa yells out. Peppa's face turns to shock as he looks back up at the stands counting the Universe 6 warriors.

Peppa eyes Kale and Caulifa and realizes if he wins this fight they will be erased from existence and he will be the cause of it. Peppa looks down at the ground and then back at the Namekians with a look or intense doubt. Ribrozie frowns when she looks at Peppa seeing him struggle internally with himself.

It was clear to everyone he was fond of those two female saiyans. Peppa's was at an emotional impasse with himself. His pride would not allow him to lose to a race he considered to be lowly insects that he wiped out in his Universe but on the other hand he told the girls he would not allow them to get erased, that he would save them. Also he had his universe to think about as well. He couldn't lose for the sake of the girls and his universe but couldn't win either. Peppa gritted his teeth no matter what he did, he was going to lose something important to him.

"Everyone put more spirit into cheering!" Chamapa orders.

"No need to fear" Pirina says outloud.

"Were going to win!" Saonel says outloud.

"Let's go Peppa!" Ribrozie powers-up speeding toward the Namekians. Peppa powered-up in his base form then took a step forward to dash but found his body wouldn't move. Everyone in the stands saw it...Peppa hesitated to leap into the fight. Peppa couldn't get the image of Kale and Caulifla being erased out of his mind. He also couldn't get the thought of seeing his universe being erased either. Peppa became deeply conflicted. Sour just closes his eyes and lowers his head knowing the agony Peppa is feeling in his heart.

Meanwhile, Katopesla has cornered Kakunsa...

"So you come to be defeated? Unfortunately, for you to challenge me" Katoplesa says to an annoyed looking Kaksuna.

"Enough talk you loud mouth, just shut up and fight me!" Kakunsa snaps at him hunched over favoring her wounded ankle on her right leg.

"I shall unleash my hidden power" Katopesla reveals. Kakunsa grits her teeth giving Katoplesa a stern look. "Mode Change!" he yells out striking a pose. Kakunsa watches the letters change on the morpher of his belt to the letter B. "Raging Battle Mode!" Katopesla yells out again. The red changed to gold on his suit as well as the S symbol turned into a B. "Transformation complete" he tells her. Kakunsa just shook her head embarrassed for this warrior and his goofy poses.

"You are embarrassing" Kakunsa snaps at him. Katopesla ignores her.

"In battle mode, my attacks 300 times stronger then normal" Katoplesa explains to her.

"Yeah whatever, let's just get this over with" Kakunsa snaps at him with a dark and annoyed tone.

"Then go ahead and attack me" Katopesla challenges her. Kakunsa drops her hands to her side refusing to fall into his trap and attack him. "If you wont attack I will" Katopesla warns her. Katopesla lunges at her in the blink of an eye punching her into the wall to her shock and continues to punch her over and over in the face.

"Mistress Kakunsa is getting beaten!" Vikal looks down in horror with overwhelming concern from the stands.

"Defend yourself!" Jimeze calls out to her from the stands.

"This will finish it!" Katopesla throws a fast right but Kakunsa catches it with her left hand giving him a malicious glare.

"I have had enough of you!" Kakunsa says in a dark tone. Kakunsa gives Katopesla a hard right in the abdomen.

"You were hiding your strength to?!" Katopesla hunches over leaning against her. A blue aura appears around Kakunsa as she unleashes a devastating volley of punches upon the helpless Katopesla. Multiple explosions go off around the taks with the Zenos looking pleased.

"They have started fighting again" Future Zeno says outloud with excitement. "Isn't it fun!" Zeno replies to him.

Korn opens his eyes to see if he can see and little by little he can make out images, other warriors and rock formations. His vision gets a little fuzzy and blurry at times but for the most part he can start to see and use his eyes again. Korn smiles evilly to himself, from the stands some of the warriors point out Korn can see again. This catches the attention of Universe 2 stands and Vikal who looks greatly relieved Korn was no longer moving around with his eyes closed.

"Alright! I can finally see again!" Korn whispers to himself rubbing his eyes waiting for what he saw with them to come into better focus. "Now I can really share my love with the other universes" Korn runs his right hand through his hair with a crazed look about him. He takes a step forward grinning like a kid on christmas about to go on the attack when he hears Heles voice in his head.

"_Wait, Korn_" Heles speaks into his mind. Korn just looks up blinking.

"Heles?" Korn whispers in a low voice.

"_I shall convey to you the beautiful plan of Universe 2_" Heles replies to Korn, then he suddenly got a serious look on his face he uses Instant Transmission. At the same time Frieza notices Hermila, Prum, Zirloin, all converge on a weakened Goku with Korn teleporting a few feet away from him. Goku looks up with a sterned face glaring at Korn with the other three Universe 2 warriors standing looking down at them from high rock formations.

"Everyone at once?" Goku inquires very tiredly taking a few steps forward and falling on one knee breathing hard. Korn holds up his hand signalling the others to hang back.

"Love is always a surprise attack, it comes unexpectedly" Korn answers Goku but really that was meant for Peppa. Korn wonders if Peppa has it in him to defeat the Namekains of Universe 6 even at the cost of losing Kale and Caulifa or if he would sacrifice their universe on their account and take the loss. This was the outcome Korn had feared when Peppa had started to get close to those two.

"Well done my Universe 2 warriors! Splendid!" Heles laughs outloud commanding the attention of everyone in the stands. Heles holds up her right fist and continues with "Now, end that exhausted man's suffering!" Heles orders her warriors. Korn clenches his fists, this was not honorable to him. Win or lose he would rather fight Goku one-on-one at his best or on equal grounds but with the lives of billions of people in Universe 2 Korn realized like Peppa did early on you have to win even if it's not a beautiful win.

"Fight for me to Korn-sama!" Vikal yells out from the stands.

"Hey you!" Beerus yells out to Heles from across the way. "Fighting a tired out Goku with four warriors is unfair!" Beerus complains. For once Korn found himself agreeing with Universe 7 God of Destruction. Like Peppa, Korn found himself in a situation he truly did not like nor want to be in.

"Hm, scream all you want. That man is a sure threat to Universe 2" Heles looks away from Beerus and back down at the stage where they have Goku surrounded. "For our Universe 2 to win, we cannot overlook this chance" Heles says in a dry voice. Korn lets out a sigh and found he could not argue with her logic and reasoning either.

Korn knew if given time Goku will gain back his stamina like he did with Kefla and if he were to achieve Ultra Instinct again there be nothing Peppa nor him could do to stop Goku from tearing apart their universe's warriors, of that he was sure of. If their universe didn't hang in the balance Korn wouldn't mind letting Goku try to attain Ultra Instinct again. He would love the thrill of that challenge. However, this was not fun. This was to decide which universe would be allowed to survive. There was no good or evil, just survival or easure.

"Here we go, Prum! Now is our chance to show our love!" Hermila tells him.

"Yes, Hermila!" Prum answers back.

"Prepare yourself. It's time for your punishment!" Korn tells Goku in a dark tone. Goku returns the dark look.

"Sending this emotion to you!" Prum yells out, his floating orbs float around the area.

"Prepare for our Love Symphony!" Hermila strikes a loving pose. Korn just cringes painfully at the sight and sound of the two thinking "_Why is this crap always happening to me!_" Korn watches the orbs form a heart. Hermila fires his blaster at Prum's belly which reflects the blast at the orbs in the giant heart formation. Korn watches impressed as a giant heart made of energy flies at Goku. Goku gives a stern look as the attack gets closer but is knocked away by a Death Beam.

"Huh, what just happened?" Prum asks outloud.

"Freiza!" Korn says spitefully remembering the screams of how he tortured Vikal. Goku turns his head looking over his shoulder to see Frieza standing a fair distance behind him with an evil sly grin.

"Alright it's Frieza!" Krillin cheers from the stands. Freiza appears protectively in front of Goku.

"Thanks...Frieza..." Goku says in a low voice owning him again. Frieza justs laughs.

"Think nothing of it. I will handle these ones and allow you to rest up but don't take too long" Frieza cautions Goku who nods in understanding. Hermila, Prum, and Zirloin were about to go on the attack but Korn stops them again and they hang back as Korn walks up to Frieza.

"You tortured and hurt Vikal" Korn said coldly to Frieza who just laughs at him.

"Oh that bird girl? I do wish she had hung on a little longer I did enjoy her screams" Frieza stares at Korn with a sinister grin. Korn clenched his fists tightly feeling his power swelling inside of him like a maelstrom of rage.

"I alone will be your opponent, prepare yourself!" Korn transforms into a Super Saiyan Rose. His hair and bread that bright pink color, with that godly ki flowing around him, even his brown colored tail wiggled around freely. "Guys watch over Goku, don't let him escape. This wont take long" Korn orders and narrows his eyes at Frieza who looked insulted holding out his hands transforming into his golden form.

"Leave it to us!" Zirloin, Hermila, and Prum said at the same time taking an offensive stance.

"To avenge Jimeze and Vikal, I'll show him the pain of lost love!" Korn said with a dark voice full of anger and vengence. Vikal holds her hands to her chest looking down at Korn deeply moved by his display of love for her and Jimeze.

"He is so honorable...it's hard to believe he was the same one with the other two when they attacked my planet. After coming to know him it's become hard to dislike him…" Jimeze says out loud.

"This is for them" Korn proclaims self-righteously. Frieza and Korn take their stances staring at one another. Nothing else needed to be said. Korn lunged forward throwing a fast right that Frieza caught effortlessly and returns the favor with a fast right to Korn's gut. Korn screams out in pain, just as Frieza lets go of Korn's fist and gives him a fast left across the face.

Korn goes smashing through some rubble tumbling across the rocky ground getting back to his feet. Frieza points his finger out to Korn firing a volley of Death Beams. Frieza destroys the path and covers it in dust. Frieza pauses for a moment scanning the area silently. Other warriors break away from there fights to watch the fight between these two god tier warriors.

The dust is dispersed in all directions by Korn's powerful aura. Korn stands there glaring at Frieza who just smiles back at him. Korn lunges again at Frieza who throws a punch but Korn counters by teleporting behind putting his fists together slamming them in the back of his head smashing him into the ground. Korn pushes off of Frieza's body leaping in the air creating a ball of energy throwing it down at Frieza causing an explosion.

Frieza leaps up from the flames flying into the air where Korn and Frieza exchange a series of punches and kicks with one another with Frieza gaining the upper hand kicking Korn back down to the ground smashing through some more rock formations. Hermila, Prum, Zirloin, and Goku watch intently along with the people in the Universe 2 and 7 stands. No one able to utter a word or look away incase they miss something important.

Korn leaps at super human speed toward Frieza locking hands with them as they twist and turn through out the air with Frieza managing to spin Korn right side up and kicks him in the gut. Korn at the same time knees Frieza across the face. They move at inhuman speeds all across the stage getting in the middle of other warriors still fighting. They punch and kick at one another relentlessly each taking the others hit and hitting back with no care for there own well being.

Saonel and Pirina are blown back with Ribrozie sliding back to one knee. Peppa watches both auras speed past him as things get more intense between the two. Korn and Frieza reappear in the barren hellish landscape of the stage glaring at one another lunging once more. Both warriors throw punch after punch at one another hitting the other as hard as they could neither one blocking.

Korn and Frieza started to kick at one another with Frieza once again getting the better of Korn blasting him away toward the edge of the stage. Korn was able to free himself from the energy beam and roll across the ground. Korn quickly rebounds to his feet leaping away from the edge only to be struck at his side by Frieza as they go back to punching and kicking one another.

"Korn is having trouble with Frieza" Sour randomly says outloud in a disinterested tone while the others watch at the edge of their seats. Sour watches Korn and Frieza teleport all around the stage punching and striking at one another. Frieza knocks Korn into another pile of rubble.

"Korn is powerful, but he doesn't seem to be a good fighter" Pell notes outloud.

"Either that or Frieza is just that strong" Heles adds in.

"It's the latter" Jimeze and Vikal say at the same time both recalling their brief fights with Frieza and how dangerous he was. They turn their heads hearing Universe 7 chant and cheer Frieza on.

"Blast it, I hate to admit it, but I'm going to have trouble with this one" Korn sits up, his body covered in dirt and bruises looking up at Frieza who is staring down at him from atop of a rock formation. Frieza just laughs down at him.

"You say that like it wasn't obvious from the start" Frieza mocks him. Korn gets to his feet looking up at Frieza for the first time with a new fond respect for his strength.

"There is no way around it Frieza you really are impressive" Korn compliments him catching his breath and stalling for time to recover.

"Surely your not playing on my mercy" Frieza laughs at Korn. Frieza narrows his eyes in interest down at Korn. "I do commend you for trying though" Frieza returns the respect back at Korn. "Now if your through wasting my time I think I will knock you off now!" Frieza yells out in a high pitched voice powering-up leaping down toward Korn who powers-up once more getting stronger as the fight progresses.

Korn and Frieza land earth shattering blows at one another as a pink and golden aura can be seen moving across the stage. In desperation to get an edge in the fight Korn rapid fires multiple ki blast toward Frieza. Frieza sees through the attack appearing behind to his surprise knocking him away.

Korn teleports in front of Frieza and knees him in the gut. Frieza quickly wraps his tail around Korn's left leg. Korn ignores it, leaning in slamming hard right after hard right at Frieza's face. Korn then uses his right leg to stomp on Frieza viciously. Only when he tries to leap away does Korn realize the trouble he is in.

Frieza pulls his tail back ripping Korn out of the air and slams him back into the ground. Frieza then fires point blank range Death Beams at him. Korn holds up his hands forming his ki barrier to block the deadly attack.

Korn yells out in anger his aura becomes massive exploding with tremendous force creating another in a long line of craters around the stage. Frieza stood there as the dust cleared looking at an exhausted Korn who was sweating and breathing heavily in his Rose form. Frieza found he was sweating and out of breath. Korn was proving to be a real challenge even for him.

Korn powered-up putting distances between him and Frieza. Frieza took this as an insult creating dozens of red energy disks to hurl at Korn who dodged all of them blowing them away one by one as he flipped around, leaped, and twirled to evade them. Frieza got madder closing the distance punching Korn across the face.

To Fireza's surprise Korn took the punch and didn't budge from his spot glaring at him with those light grey colored eyes.

"What?" Frieza backed up confused as Korn gave him a death stare. Korn punches Frieza in the chest and brought him to his knees. Frieza tries to throw some punches and kicks but Korn dodges them brutalizing Frieza in the process and knocking him away. Universe 7 got silent as they watch.

"Korn is adapting to Frieza and becoming stronger" Vegeta mutters under his breath so that only they can hear him. Korn kicks Frieza through some rubble and a series of rock formations. When the dust clears and Frieza gets back to his feet he finds the table has turned. This time Korn was standing on a high place looking down at Frieza with a dark evil grin.

Frieza has fought saiyans long enough to know the fight dragged on too long and Kron's adaptation for the battle is now getting the better of him. Korn had closed the gap between him and is now surpassing him. Frieza looked up with maddening hate for everything that was and is a saiyan.

Korn readies a Black Rose Kamehameha. Frieza powers-up in all his rage and hate shaking the very foundation of the stage.

"THIS SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING AGAIN! I AM LORD FRIEZA! AND YOU ARE JUST A STUPID MONKEY!" Frieza screams out in utter madness and hate. Korn continues to build a black and red energy in his hands. "NO THIS CAN'T BE REAL! NOT AGAIN! I WONT LET IT END THIS WAY!" Frieza screams out punching the ground sending cracks throughout the stage. "IF I GO, I'M TAKING YOU ALL WITH ME!" Frieza builds energy in his right fist.

"He is going to destroy the whole stage and eliminate everyone!" Krillin yells out. Frieza goes to strike the ground but Korn teleports in front of Frieza unleashing a point black Black Rose Kamehameha stopping Frieza's attack and the beam takes Frieza clear off the stage. Korn stumbles back breathing heavily as he transforms back into his base form.

"Jimeze...Vikal...I have avenged you" Korn says weakly. Frieza appears in the stands next to the other Z-Warriors who all had pale horror struck faces. They didn't know what to say, they all just sat down realizing their whole existence rested upon the shoulders of Goku and Goku alone. Korn teleports back over to where Goku, Hermila, Prum, and Zirloin stood.

"No...Frieza…" Goku says in a low whisper punching the ground looking up to see a beat up and bruised Korn standing a few feet from him. Goku and Korn just narrow their eyes at each other in silence.

Both Goku and Korn were tired, exhausted, in pain and worn out. They both knew it. Goku wondered if thats why Korn didn't bother with a defense, did he purposely let himself get in this condition so that he can fight him on a more even playing field. Goku just smirked to himself finding it hard to hate this guy. The Grand Priest announces Frieza's elimination and the Zenos black out Frieza's picture.

"Oh no! Goku's in real trouble!" Zeno for the first time leans forward showing some concern for another being while the Future Zeno who didn't have the same relationship present Zeno has with Goku just simply says "Oh yes! This is exciting! I wonder what's going to happen next!" Future Zeno says with excitement. Zeno looks over at Future Zeno with a menacing look for the first time. The Grand Priest turns his head catching sight of this and narrows his eyes at them. Future Zeno seemed ignorant that he yurked the present day Zeno.

"Let's continue to watch, Son Goku may yet find a way out of this most dire situation" Grand Priest suggests to them.

"Okay!" Future Zeno says excitedly. "Okay" Zeno says not so excitedly looking down at Goku and Korn.

"If I just had my stamina back" Goku says under his breath. Korn just glares at him.

"So what should we do with him now that he is all alone?" Prum asks. Korn didn't like the feel of the situation they felt too much like bullies ganging up on someone.

"What do you mean do?" Zirloin inquiries outloud. "It's four-on-one, we can beat him easily" Zirloin laughs. Korn continues to get even more annoyed.

"This is our time to be in the spotlight and shine" Hermila interjects. Korn's eye twiched with him thinking to himself, "_This isn't a popularity contest! This is our life!_". "Let's drop him and recover our honor" Hermila grins.

"NO!" Korn cuts them off to their surprise. Goku looks up blinking his eyes at Korn. "I'm more then enough! I'll full fill the beautiful plan of Universe 2 BY MYSELF!" Korn orders, given them a stern look. They just respectfully nod. "Make sure no one interferes!" Korn orders and they obey taking up positions in high places around Goku and Korn. Once they were gone Korn looks back over to Goku.

"So you wanna fight me? I knew you had the honor of a true warrior of our race. I knew you wouldn't tolerate them all ganging up on me like that" Goku smiles getting back to his feet. Korn just smiles, his reasoning losing out to his saiyan nature.

"That's right, I'll be your only opponent for this fight. I'll be the one to punish you for dragging us into this horror show!" Korn gives an evil look to Goku.

"Then I'm up for that, though you should thank me for allowing you to have a chance to fight for your universe like the others. Zeno would have just erased all of us anyway. At least this way we can have some fun and one of us can survive" Goku tries to smooth things over with Korn given what happen in their last encounter. Korn just smirked evilly shaking his head as the two saiyans stare at one another.

"Idiot, stop! You can't win in that condition! Run Goku!" Beerus orders realizing it was fruitless to try and reason with Goku when it comes to fighting. Heles realized the same thing. Korn tho following the plan will do it his way and fight on his terms that seemed most honorable to him.

"Lets hope I bought him enough time" Frieza said in a dark tone with others just nodding looking down at Goku.

"Okay Korn, come at me!" Goku takes a fighting stance as does Korn the two exhausted saiyans grin at one another...


	25. The more you care, the more you Suffer

**The more you Care, the more you Suffer...**

Everyone was watching Frieza and Korn, but while that had been going an equally important fight was happening at the same time. Right after Frieza and Korn flew threw the Ribrozie and Namekain fight and flew over Peppa, Peppa had turned back to see Ribrozie struggling to her feet while the Namekains had already recovered.

Peppa didn't want to defeat the Namekains for it would mean the end of Kale and Caulifa but at the same time he could not allow Ribrozie to be defeated and hurt his universes chances for survival. Saonel leapt toward Ribrozie but Peppa had used Instant Transmission to appear above and kicked him away landing in front of Ribrozie protectively. Pirina just smirks and glares at Peppa noticing the conflicting resolve written all over the evil sayian's face.

Peppa could sense immense power coming from both Namekians, he knew it would be suicde to keep fighting them in his base form, but he knew he hadn't recovered enough stamina to use his ultimate form and he refused to ever use the Super Sayian God form so there was only one thing in his mind he could do to increase his power and that was to turn into a Super Sayian, however, Peppa never attained this form but he has seen the other saiyans use it throughout the course of the tournament. So if they can do it, so should he.

Peppa braced himself as lighting flowed around his body. The flaming aura of the Super Sayian God appeared around him with his neat short black hair and long bangs turning red along with his eyes. The Namekains, Ribrozie, and the Universe 6 stands watched to see what Peppa was doing. Peppa's eyes turned green as his thoughts shifted to wanting to protect Kale, Caulifa, Ribrozie, and his universe from the horrific situation they are in.

Peppa yelled out not in anger or rage, but out of a desire to protect what was important to him, what belonged to him. Peppa's hair parted and became spiky with a long bang hanging down to his chin, Vegeta noted Peppa's hair looked not unlike that of his son Trunks's hairstyle when he turns Super Sayian. In that moment Peppa's heart was pure, his hair and eyebrows turned gold and the flaming aura dispersed for a sharp golden aura. Peppa took a breath, lowering his head to meet the eyes Pirina.

"At long last...I have become a Super Sayian…" Peppa says outloud.

"He's become a Super Saiyan? But why? Why not go Red like before?" Caulifa asks outloud looking to Vados for answers.

"I sense in his heart he has no desire to ever use that form again" Vados answers back. Caulifa looked confused. "I guess something must have happened to change how he feels about that form" Vados adds in trying to make sense of Peppa's choice.

"Not that it matters, from what I can sense he is just as strong as a Super Sayian as he was a Super Saiyan God…" Chamapa adds in, deep thought comparing Peppa's current power level to the other levels and forms he has shown earlier in the tournament.

"Still, his power compared to when he fought Jiren…" Cabba leaned back with a confused look. Kale and Caulifa look over to him waiting for him to finish his thought. Cabba noticed everyone else in their group was staring at him and he quickly realized they were waiting for him to follow up on his thought. "I'm just saying compared to the levels he shown earlier it's like he isn't even taking the Namekians seriously or maybe he just hasn't recovered his stamina from the last fight?"

"I wonder which it is…" Vados had an amusing look on her face as they all look back down to Peppa. Saonel breaks out of the rubble Peppa knocked him into to protect Ribrozie. Ribrozie gets to her feet but Peppa signals her to drop back and she does. Ribrozie watches Pirina approach Peppa from the front and Saonel from the side. They had vengeful looks toward Peppa.

"Quite the counter attack, I'm surprised you'd go out of your way to save someone, let alone protect them. Don't you like to blow up worlds and kill people instead...evil saiyan Peppa?" Saonel said with a righteous and judgemental voice. Peppa made no reply.

"Were glad you came to protect her though, this is perfect! Now we can avenge the namekians you slaughtered in your universe and what you did to Universe 7's Namekian" Pirina adds in with malice in his voice.

"You know you can't win" Peppa lies faking his vain bravado.

"Maybe, if you showcased the power you had earlier, but the form your in now is pitiful in comparison" Pirina mocks him.

"Even if by chance you could defeat me someone even stronger will come and defeat you in my place" Peppa told them thinking of Korn and looking over making eye contact with Ribrozie then back at Pirina and Saonel.

"Not one death of Namekian blood you have spilt will go unaccounted for...NOT ONE!" Saonel yells out. Peppa raised his power narrowing his eyes at them. Saonel and Pirina charged Peppa. Peppa held up his right hand creating a ball of light leaping into the air and tosses it into the ground causing a small blast kicking up dirt putting distance between him and the Namekains.

Ribrozie took a step forward watching Saonel and Pirina leap up from the smoke, there speed was unreal. They had already overtaken Peppa in mere seconds. Saonel was behind Peppa and Pirina was in front of Peppa. The Namekians created orbs of light to hurl at Peppa. Peppa made his Dark Saber with his right hand slicing the orbs in half and destroying them before they can hit him.

Pirina lunged forward in mid-air to throw a left at which Peppa caught it with his right hand smiling then Peppa sensed Saonel to his left about strike him from the side. That's when Ribrozie saw it. Peppa instinctively tried to block the attack with his broken left hand that was bound up in the sling Kakunsa made for him.

Peppa got side kicked hard in his side screaming out in pain flying through the air, smashing through a rock pillar into a pile of rocks on the stage. Ribrozie powered-up racing toward Peppa only to slide to a stop and leap back avoiding some ki blasts from the Namekains giving her the look to stay out of this fight while they descend upon Peppa from the black skies of the void.

Peppa quickly sat up in pain, massaging his left arm with his right. Peppa looks up sensing Pirina and Saonel. Peppa recovers and backflips several times to avoid them as they hit the ground where he laid. Peppa stumbles back to his taking a one handed fighting stance breathing hard.

"DISAPPEAR!" Peppa yells out holding out his right hand firing a massive ki blast at the Namekians who counter with a one handed ki blast. Their beams combined together and push Peppa's beam back. Peppa's golden aura blazed around him, he refused to be bested by some lowly insects. Peppa put his desire to win into his attack doubling his beams sized and pushed the Namekians beam back but when Peppa saw he was going to blow them off the stage he stopped his attack and pulled his hand back.

Chamapa, Vados, Caulifa, Hit, and Cabba were the only ones watching the fight aside from the angels, Kais, and God of Destructions from the exempted universe who all saw Peppa pulled his punch as it were.

"Peppa you idiot, what are you doing?" Caulifa looked annoyed and bothered.

"Isn't it obvious? If he defeats them we lose and we get erased. Specifically Kale and you" Vados reminds her. The group looks over at Vados. "He can't win because it will spell the end of you two. The ones he holds great affection for, but at the same time his pride wont let him be defeated by the Namekains either, and for the sake of his universes survival he can't not, not win…" Vados gives a sweet but evil looking smile.

"Because of what he has done the Namekains will show someone as evil as him no mercy" Cabba gives a serious look to Caulifa. Caulifa looks even more annoyed.

"Peppa is in an ugly situation but one of his own making and one that benefits us, for we will be the ones to defeat Peppa and make him pay for what he has done" Chamapa crosses his arms with a sly smile.

"The real question now is whose side are you on?" Vados says looking at Kale and Caulifa. Everyone in their group looks over at them wondering them same thing.

"What do you mean?" Caulifa snaps at them.

"It's clear Kale and you care about him-" Cabba was saying before he is cut off.

"We don't care about him. Yeah, he is strong and cool but he is the enemy. He was just a means to an end" Cauilfa defends half heartedly.

"Yeah, what S-sis says" Kale lies unconvincingly.

"Well that's good to know. After all only one universe can survive and since you both are from separate universes when this is all over only one of you will be allowed to exist by the Zenos" Vados reminds the girls that's their affection and whatever plans they had for Peppa and a future with him in it was doomed from the start of this tournament.

"With that said, you two should have no problem rooting for the Namekains since they are fighting for our...your survival and Peppa is fighting to end our...your existence" Chamapa reminds them. Caulifa gives them a sour look turning away from them walking to the guardrail looking down at Peppa fighting with the Namekains with Kale at her side. Both girls looking deeply conflicted.

Peppa fires another Disappear beam at Saonel who quickly rolls over onto his back leaping out of extending out his arm punching Peppa further into the air. Peppa rapid fires ki blast at Saonel noticing Peppa is shooting wildly without even aiming. Pirina appears behind who disappears missing Pirina's attack appearing behind him. Peppa raises his right fist to fire a Disappear attack but hesitates and instead punches him in the back of the head knocking him away.

"He isn't even trying to…" Ribrozie stands next to a pillar looking up at the fight deeply concerned for Peppa's well being.

"_What is this half-hearted fighting your doing Peppa?_" Caulifa thinks to herself. Both Ribrozie and Caulifa could see the conflict going on in his mind written all over Peppa's face. He was suffering…

Peppa fires a downward Disappear attack at Saonel but he evades it. Peppa flies down grabbing Pirina by the right ankle slams him into the ground. Peppa stood over him breathing hard scanning around for Saonel.

"_What is he doing? Surely he knows there is no way he can save us and his universe at the same time. He has to choose us or his universe. Is his affection or inflation for Kale and I that great he is even really willing to jeopardize the safety of his own universe?_" Caulifa thinks in her head letting out a deep sigh with Kale giving her a concerned look.

Peppa leaps out of the way as Saonel drops in on him. Peppa slides forward spinning around coming to a stop just standing there with his golden aura around him. The dust settles and the Namekains stand with serious looks and their wounds healing before Peppa's eyes.

Peppa cringes, in the form he is in now, he could not deal more damage faster then they could heal. He wasn't going to get anywhere like this, all he was doing was wasting his time and energy and by now others would have caught on by now to his half-hearted fighting.

"Let's ed this. This will be a fitting stage for your judgement and fall before the gods" Saonel tells him. Peppa just narrows his eyes.

"There will be no end for me, I have something to protect and I wont let it be taken away from me!" Peppa replies in a dark selfish voice.

"You can't protect anything in the physical or mental state your in" Pirina tries to explain to him. "You have no future with them and whatever machinations you had planned for them and yourself, surely you must see is doomed" Pirina scolds Peppa letting him know any dark future he had planned with Kale and Caulifa was doomed given the tournament's conclusion.

Only one would be allowed to exist or worse they could both lose and none of them would exist. Regardless, the Zenos sat above all and has already decreed this. Not even Peppa could defy Zeno and the angels because in truth he was weak and thus couldn't protect anything and all plans for the girls and him were just that the delusions of an inflated man, Pirina explained with his words. Peppa stood there broken and with no response, he knew it was the truth, he just didn't want to face the utter horror of it or his failure.

Pirina walked in front of Saonel using his size to block Peppa's view of him and lunges at him. Peppa raises his power being driven back by the Namekains as he desperately tries to block both their incoming attacks with his one good arm. They switch off and keep attacking at rapidly changing angles throwing Peppa off. By this time the fight with Korn and Frieza was concluding with some in the Universe 2 stands noticing and pointing out Peppa had become a Super Sayian and that he was struggling greatly against the Namekains.

Peppa lost his footing stumbling forward getting overtaken by Pirina. Peppa was knocked away, he corrects his balance powering-up more and putting distance between the Namekains not wanting to be boxed in again. The Namekians power-up with their clear auras and give chase. They would not let Peppa go. They fired two ki blasts in front of him kicking up dirt and debris to obstruct Peppa's vision.

Pirina slams his full body went into the back of a defenseless Peppa. Peppa lands in a cul de sac of rock formations looking up to see Saonel and Pirina on high pillars aiming their hands at him. Peppa looks around realizing he was cornered with nowhere to go.

"OH NO PEPPA!" Vikal called out from the crowd drawing everyone's attention. Ribrozie was leaping from pillar to pillar trying to get to Peppa in time but it was too late. The Namekains reigned their judgement down upon Peppa with dozens of unavoidable ki blasts. Peppa's scream echoes throughout the world of the void.

"How does it feel Peppa when someone more powerful makes you there plaything and holds your life in their hands and you can't do anything but watch your end!" Saonel yells out.

"Think about all the people you have killed who experienced this horror before they died! How does it feel now Peppa to be weak and at the mercilessness of others!" Pirina yells out. They stop firing waiting for the dust to clear. When it did Peppa was face down in a pile of rubble. His clothes were battered and torn, his body was wrecked with injury, the sling used to secure his broken left hand had come undone and now his left hand rested at his side.

The Namekains smiled righteously about to deliver the final blow with most of the people in the stands cheering them on. Kale and Caulifa stood there in silence, conflicted on how they should feel. Universe 2 stands were calling out to Peppa but he couldn't hear them do to the ringer in his ears and blurred vision he was experiencing.

Peppa's body was in agonizing pain, he couldn't move let alone barely remain conscious. Universe 2 saw this and grew silent. Peppa was done, all that was left was to knock him off. Jiren and Toppo watched only to bare witness for the sake of justice and righteousness. Universe 2 looked around the stands listening to everyone cheer on the heroic Namekians who defeated the evil saiyan Peppa.

They cheered and called Peppa horrible names, Heles clenches her fist tightly trying to fight how she feels reminding herself Peppa's actions brought this upon himself. He was paying for his ugliness, still Peppa was her dark knight, her warrior, the one who up to this point has been fighting tooth and nail for Universe 2's survival. Heles frowns feeling truly sorry for Peppa.

The Namekains each fire two beams each to blow Peppa off the stage when Ribrozie leaps down sliding in front of the rubble Peppa was buried in holding up a pink heart shield that got bigger with each ki blast it took in. Ribrozie holds her hands out sending her love as it were toward them. The Namekains dodge out of the way as the heart destroys the surrounding pillars and flies high into the void.

The stands let out a disappointed uproars and groans of Peppa once again being saved by Universe 2 warriors. The Namekians land on the ground staring at her with great annoyance and aggravation. Ribrozie looks up listening to all the complaining and groaning. All the hate that was being directed at Peppa. Ribrozie turned to Peppa and fired a ball of light that enveloped his body. Peppa regained full consciousness and some of his pain had dulled enough for him to move and lift himself out of the rubble.

Peppa was on his knees looking up to see Ribrozie standing before him with her back turned to him. She stood between him and the Namekains. She powered-up with her pink aura silencing the crowds as she gives them each a deafening glare. Then looks back at the Namekians.

"Ribrozie?" Peppa weakly called out to her.

"I gave you some of my own energy. You should be able to move now" Ribrozie tells him in a compassionate voice.

"Healing power of love?" Peppa mocks her.

"Something like that" Ribrozie answers him lighting sparking off her body. "I'll take it from here. I'll defeat the Namekains and bring and end to Universe 6 so you don't have to. It'll be my way of showing the love you have shown us throughout this tournament" Ribrozie tells him in a gentle voice. Peppa eyes widen, he holds out his hand to object, to say something anything but the words don't come. He just lowers his right hand and his head in shame and embarrassment. "You can hate me if you want…" Ribrozie said in a heartbroken tone walking toward the Namekains leaving a broken Peppa on his knees on top of a pile of rubble with his head bowed low...


	26. Definition of Love

**Definition of Love**

"_Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things._" ~1 Corinthians 13:7

The Namekains just stare at Ribrozie with dissatisfied looks feeling her immense power bursting forth from her while she stands there with her sharp pink aura and lighting sparking off her body. Saonel steps forward giving Ribrozie a serious look.

"Why do you defend him? He is evil and has conducted himself in a disgusting manner throughout this entire tournament. I don't see how individuals such as yourselves whose mantra is love can tolerate this disgusting piece of trash" Saonel demands outloud wanting to know. Ribrozie just stares at him.

"He has gone from being the evil saiyan, a warrior of the dark, to being the saviour of our Universe 2" Ribrozie answers him in a loving tone full of belief. Saonel scuffs.

"He is only fighting to ensure his own survival at the cost of others. He is arrogant, selfish, and cruel. He needs to answer for what he has done!" Saonel tries to reason with her.

"Yes he does, but not to you two" Ribrozie defends in a loving tone.

"He is a conquer, a villain-" Saonel was saying but gets cut off by Ribrozie.

"He is also a hero and saviour! He is all things-" Ribrozie defends but gets cut off by Saonel who lunges at her.

"He is NOTHING!" Saonel attacks Ribrozie who defends countering with a volley of Yacchina Fists. Saonels holds up his hands to block. Ribrozie's attack get stronger and more focused with each hit. "He neither belongs to the light nor the dark. Someone like him stands forever alone!" Saonel tries once more to get Ribrozie to see reason.

"He isn't alone! He has us! The Kamaize Fireballs!" Ribrozie replies to Saonel.

"Then so be it! Your fate will be the same as his!" Saonel answers her back in a self-righteous tone. Peppa is just left on his pile of rocks with his head hung low thinking on Ribrozie's and Saonel's words.

Saonel is forced back with each powerful hit, Ribrozie gives a hard right punching Saonel clear across the stage as he slams into a rock pillar. Ribrozie fires two pink heart shaped blasts she controls and moves around with her pointer fingers tactfully. Saonel leaps in the air to try to dodge but Ribrozie has one explode across his back. Saonel quickly heals from the burns and blast the other heart away.

Ribrozie leaps in the air at unreal speeds breaking the ground out from under her. Saonel fires multiple ki blast but Ribrozie rebounds off the rock formations dodging the attack getting in close to Saonel and kicks him across the sky breaking the sound barrier with her kick, then gives chase using her aura to propel herself forward soaring through the air.

"Wow, wow!" Future Zeno says out loud. Zeno makes fast punching motion with his right hand pretending to be Ribrozie. Future Zeno follows suit and both Zenos playfully pretend to punch at one another.

Pirina appears before Ribrozie knocking her away from Saonel. Ribrozie lands on her feet violently sliding back with Pirina breaking the ground as he lands. Ribrozie quickly drops to one knee holding out both her hands rapid firing a Mega Heart Cannon attack. Pirina runs off to the right trying to evade dozens of incoming exploding hearts.

"Darn you! Nimble insect!" Ribrozie borrows a line from Peppa. Pirina dodges and weaves getting in close to Ribrozie punching her in the face so hard she goes flying back and slams into another rock pillar. Ribrozie stumbles forward with a scorned look on her face. "Hey you! Stop running around and fight me fair and square! This isn't exciting at all!" Ribrozie selfishly demands.

"I'm sorry, I'm not here to fight! I'm here to win!" Pirina gives her a deathly seriously look.

"Unlike you some of us are married and have families we want to protect!" No.18 yells out from the stands fed up with peoples selfish desires and reasons why they are fighting in this tournament. Ribrozie turns her head looking up at No.18 with a curious look.

"Hey you in the peanut gallery what is it to you?" Ribrozie demands.

"I'm married and have a daughter! I have alot at stake! Now all our universe's hope rest on Goku's shoulders alone!" No.18 stands up looking down at Ribrozie with a scorned look. At the same time Goku and Korn where exchanging violent punches and kicks with one another.

Goku heard No.18's words thinking of his wife, his son Goten, and his granddaughter Pan. Goku understood No.18's desire to live and protect those that are important to her. Those she loves and for that Goku powers-up in his base catching Korn's fast right and knocks him away and gives chase. In his heart no matter what the cost he refused to lose and be defeated by anyone.

"Go Goku! You can do it!" Krillin cheers, it being the only thing he can do and has done since being knocked off. Ribrozie looks over at Krillin then looks back at a patiently waiting Pirina who has already healed from Ribrozie's attacks. Saonel stands on top of a pillar looking down having healed from his earlier encounter with Ribrozie. Ribrozie glances at Krillin one more time noticing how close he is to No.18 and glances at his shiny bald head pointing up at him.

"Is that guy your husband?" Ribrozie curiously asks No.18 yelling up at her.

"What about it?" No.18 replies giving Ribrozie a curious look.

"He's not beautiful" Ribrozie eyes get small and she shakes her head back and forth. The Namekains just stare at one another then back at Ribrozie wondering if they were going to continue to fight or not. "He doesn't have a nose! What's wrong with you!" Ribrozie aggressively points at No.18 who had a bewildered look on her face. "Were trying to send great love to all universes! People like you with trite objectives like fighting for that baldy should back off!" Ribrozie screams at her. Everyone just stood there shocked at the lack of understanding of the nature of love Ribrozie had and the out right shallow mindset she had.

"You know NOTHING about love you hypocrite! Your about to lose to a trite person! Saonel! Pirina! Knock off Ribrozie and teach her the true meaning of what it means to fight for someone you love!" No.18 aggressively cheers on Universe 6 to everyone's surprise in the stands. Krillin looks over to No.18 and smiles. "Even ugly people are worthy of love!" No.18 yells down at Ribrozie. Krillin just frowns at No.18's last comment.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU! FOR ME TO LOSE WOULD BE BLASPHEMY AGAINST LOVE!" Ribrozie yells back at No.18. "You are an evil tainting love!"-

"Says the woman who just wants everyone to love and worship her like a goddess defending a ugly evil monkey!" No.18 yells back putting Ribrozie in her place reminding her she isn't so beautiful and loving herself. "Your just as ugly and selfish as that evil monkey! You two belong together!" No.18 gives the finger to Ribrozie and makes a face. Ribrozie screams in anger flailing her arms about wildly.

"Uhhh" Pirina holds up his hand looking confused. Ribrozie looks over at him.

"I shall deliver an iron hammer of justice in the name of love!" Ribrozie points and yells at Pirina who just stands there blinking lowering his hand to his side.

"Could you just stop rambling and fight already…" Pirina takes an offensive stance. Peppa had lifted his head and watched and listened to the whole exchange with an annoyed look on his face, letting out a heavy sigh.

"I don't need you to tell me that! Prepare yourself!" Ribrozie snaps at him. Her dark pink aura lights up around her. Ribrozie lunges forward at unreal speed. Pirina leans back barely missing her as Ribrozie crashes through a boulder formation behind Pirina.

"Ribrozie!" Jimeze calls out in worry, while Vikal, Pell, and Heles had stunned looks on their faces over the whole exchange that had been going on. The dust disperses as Ribrozie powers-up again.

"I'm fine! My love is infinite! I wont lose!" she replies to Universe 2 not looking up at them. Ribrozie moves at an unreal speed again. Pirina barely dodges a second time as Ribrozie rebounds off a pillar flying toward Pirina again only to be kicked from her left side by Saonel who has grown tired of waiting and tired of this farce called a fight. Ribrozie smashes into another giant boulder peeling herself out of with a self-determined look. "Yacchaina Hidden Technique Heavy Light Shatter Burst!" Ribrozie calls out.

Ribrozie creates a ball of massive energy firing it at the Namekians. The ball of energy splits into a dozen ki blast and the Namekains try to dodge but can't dodge them getting knocked to the ground by the force of the attack. Ribrozie just smiles with a proud vain look on her face. Both Namekains nod to one another and charge Ribrozie. Ribrozie gets pushed back defending attacks from both of them.

"Were taking you down!" the Namekians say in one voice.

"Love won't lose!" Ribrozie replies.

"You don't know what love is!" both the Namekians say together. Ribrozie takes alot of hits but manages to kick Saonel away while Pirina leaps up jumping off of Ribrozie's shoulder smashing her into the ground. Ribrozie turns over leaping to her feet looking annoyed.

"Running away? You can't dodge in mid-air!" Ribrozie fires her Max Love Cannon creating a massive heart of pink translucent energy.

"Pirina!" No.18, Krillin, and Piccolo call out with worry. Pirina fires a ki blast with his left hand sliding out of the way. Too late Ribrozie saw what their plan was. Her Max Love Cannon was heading directly for Hermila, Prum, and Zirlion who stood rock pillars focused on the fight on the ground Between Goku and Korn. They weren't paying attention.

"WATCH OUT!" Ribrozie yells out to them leaping after her attack only to be struck from the right side by a ki blast from Pirina who landed on top of a platform sliding to a stop. Ribrozie gets blasted into the side of a large boulder like platform and falls to the ground below. Korn kicks Goku away holding up his hands destroying the pillars Prum and Zirloin were on with a fast ki blast before they realized what was going on.

Korn goes to aim at Hermila's platform but gets blinded by a Solar Flare attack from Goku who flies at him knocking Korn through a pillar. Hermila was blinded by the Solar Flare attack as he rubs his eyes trying to clear his vision when he looks over to see a bright light And gets struck by Ribrozie's attack. Saonel leaps at unreal speed from the tops of pillars holding out his hands and and fires a massive ki blast pushing the heart off the stage. It explodes and fling Hermila off into the void.

"Universe 2's Hermila has dropped out" the Grand Priest announces while standing on his floating platform with his hands behind him and his eyes closed. Universe 2 looks up in horror and surprise as Hermila appears in the stands next to them. Peppa looks up with a shocked face at the sheer coordination and no communication teamwork between Goku and the Namekians. The Zenos black out Hermila's picture on the Godpad.

"Wow! They just capitalize off of each others fight and knocked off a warrior from Universe 2! Amazing!" Krillin says cheering out loud.

"They have to work together and take any and every chance we can get to reduce Universe 2's numbers" Shin says.

"Hey Beerus! Your welcome!" Chamapa yells out to his twin brother. Beerus just scuffs and smiles shaking his head looking back at the Goku and Korn fight.

"Blast it!" Korn sits up rubbing his eyes waiting for his vision to clear. He looks on full of rage at Goku getting to his feet lunging at him again. Goku and Korn power-up with clear aura slamming their fist into one another distorting the air around them as they violently go back to exchanging punches and kicks with one another."

Ribrozie has returned to her regular human form wearing knee high red boots, black leggings, a one-piece red dress that hung to her knees, with a thick pink poncho with a puffed up collar. A pink circular hat with a white trim that rested on her long curly green hair with purple highlights with Pell's potara earring in each ear. By all accounts she was a beautiful sight to behold. Even Peppa looked with a slight blush at the beauty of her regular form.

Ribrozie was on all fours, Her hair covered her face as she breathes heavily with the Namekians landing a few feet in front of her. Ribrozie took in a deep breath sensing their presence and sits up on her knees looking at them with her hair following out the way revealing her bruised up face. She just sat there and hung her head low.

"Now you really done it" Ribrzie said in a hurt two toned voice, but it's not over yet! I wont lose!" Ribrozie lifts her head up with a crazed and frightening look in her eyes. "The universes are waiting for my love! People like Peppa NEED MY LOVE!" Ribrozie says in a crazed voice full of hurt and anger. She was angry she was losing, she was angry she was made a fool of, she was angry her attack was used to eliminate one of her own teammates. "I have a duty to send love to all universes and all people! Even the ugly ones!" Ribrozie yells out in a psychotic determination.

"What can you do now that you've reverted and powered down?" Saonel cautiously approached her.

"I'll show you!" Ribrozie had a crazed look on her face that stopped Saonel in his tracks. Ribrozie fires a fast ki blast to twitch Saonel leans his head to the left letting past by him by mere centimeters. He could feel the heat of the attack pass by him as he looks unimpressed at Ribrozie and her pathetic attempt to attack him. Ribrozie gives a frustrated look then smiles evilly. "Got you!" Ribrozie says in a sinister tone.

"What?" Saonel looks down at his legs to see them wrapped in a see through purple tentacles made of pure energy coming from the ground with growing cracks leading back to Ribrozie.

"Binding those who lack love" Ribrozie says in a dark two-tone voice. Her left hand on the ground where the glowing purple cracks in the ground where. Peppa looked on impressed with Ribrozie's cunning ruthlessness. "Ultimate Armor!" Ribrozie yells out. Saonel leaps up only to be held in place by the tentacle as a heart forms around him and traps him in place. Pirina looks on with shock and surprise getting in a guarded position watching the ground and careful not to rush into anything least he puts himself in a bad spot like Saonel is currently in.

"There it is" Vikal says out loud from the stands with a smile on her face along with the rest of Universe 2 who watches in the stands.

"An attack from underground?!" Champa sits there sweating with a stressed out look with each hand on his knees.

"Saonel?!" Pirina calls out, he could wait no longer. He powered-up with an intense solid white aura and lunged at Ribrozie. Ribrozie looked horrified for a moment but a golden light slams into Pirina as he felt a firm hand cover his face and slam him up against a stone wall. When Pirina opened his eyes he stared down he saw Super Saiyan Peppa with a clear golden aura around him and a light grey ring under his eyes. The two glared at each other, Pirina could tell by the form and Peppa's power level he still was not taking the situation seriously, Peppa was still hesitating and Pirina intended to capitalize on it and make Peppa pay dearly for it. Ribrozie smiles like a love struck girl who was saved by the one whom she deeply loves. She then gives a psychotic glare toward Saonel.

"Great love is binding" an insane Ribrozie told a captured Saonel. There was a translucent green stem coming out of the ground with two leaves and a heart resting at the top that held an imprisoned Saonel. "You can't escape my love now!" Ribrozie continues in with her crazed facial features and insane look in her eyes.

"Everyone use this!" Vikal holds up a wand with a heart emblem toward the base with a golden band branching off on either side of it forming a heart with studded diamonds running along side it. Heles and Pell hold up their as do Jimeze and Hermila in the stands with them. "You can do it Ribrozie!" Vikal cheers her on. The wands glow a hot pink color.

"You can do it Ribrozie!" Heles and Pell say at the same time. A pink and white light with glowing particles all through it flow from the wand as they wave it back and forth like a sparkler. The light flows down and superchargers Ribrozie.

"Everyone's love?!" Ribrozie says in a low whisper to herself looking down at her hands feeling a surge of overwhelming power and energy. Ribrozie hugs herself and closes her eyes looking very at peace. "Thank you, I can feel everyone's burning love!" Ribrozie whispers in a loving almost erotic voice filled with estacy. "Love is enveloping my whole body!" Ribrozie says in an overly excited almost orgasmic voice. Saonel just sits there in the heart bubble entangled in the energy tentacle that has ensured him with a deeply disturbed look on his face. Saonel watches Ribrozie float in the air and becomes consumed by a massive golden light. "Love is wonderful…" Ribrozie says outloud her voice trailing off.

"What is that?" Korn said startled both him and Goku breaking off from there fight leaping away from one another looking at the giant glowing heart that has formed toward the center of the stage. "Its Ribrozie?" Korn says in a surprised tone feeling an overwhelming and overpowering energy pulse from the heart. Prum and Zirloin lift themselves out from the rubble rubbing their heads looking up with shocked expressions at the massive heart. Toppo and Jiren watch from a safe distance on a high place looking down.

"Lovely, love! Love Ribrozie!" Ribrozie commands everyone in a deeply crazed voice. Ribrozie stands as a glowing giant in her magical girl form with giant fluorescence butterfly wings. Goku and Korn have the most shocked and startled looks. Peppa turns his head with wide eyes.

"She was hiding that kind of trump card?" Peppa said once again shocked and impressed by her. Pirina smiles taking advantage of Peppa's momentary distraction reaching out with his right hand and firmly squeezes Peppa's broken left arm. Peppa pulls back his right hand as a knee jerk reaction yelling out in pain.

Pirina grabs Peppa by the throat breaking through his golden aura lifting him off the ground and slams him so hard into the ground he breaks like a sledgehammer hitting pavement. This knocks Peppa out of his Super Sayian state as he coughs up blood from his mouth. Pirina has his fist glowing with ki energy and he gives Peppa a hard right and left then lifts up his left leg and slams it into the gut of Peppa who cries out in agony.

Peppa uses his right hand to throw off Pirina's leg and pushes against the ground to slide away but Pirina leaps in the air and brings down both his massive arms and slams them into Peppa's chest, breaking the ground under him and partly burying him the stage. Pirina looks down at a barely conscious Peppa and spits on him looking over to the giant Ribrozie and the captive Saonel and rushes to his aid.

The Zenos look down at Ribrozie thrilled out of their little minds. Champa lets out a deep sigh thinking to himself, "_That wand they used to supercharge Ribrozie is cheating but no use in complaining about it. The Zenos look enthralled by it so they will declare it neat and let it be...darn it! Come on you guys! You carry the hope of Universe 6! Our survival depends on you guys!_". Everyone in the Universe 6 stands look on with intense look wondering if this is how they would meet their ends. Reach one of them rages in their heart against the dying of the light that is Ribrozie.

"Beautiful…How can someone so beautiful exist in the universe?" Heles said in a low voice as those in the Universe 2 stands look on enthralled and awe. Universe 7 had shocked looks as they sat there with their mouths hanging open not knowing what to say or do.

"So long as love exists in the world I can fight. I can fight for love. Love will save the universe!" Ribrozie speaks to everyone her two-tone voice seemingly echoing off the very air itself. All other fights come to a sudden stop as Ribrozie holds everyone's attention. All eyes are on her. It was her time and she was literally outshining everyone with her beauty.

"That woman is crazy!" Beerus said his mouth hung open in shock and his pointed ears hang low down to his chest.

"Evil, begone!" Ribrozie says out loud looking down at Saonel. Saonel had freaked out look as he violently struggles to try to free himself only to end up more entangled with the tentacle that had an iron grip on his body. "This is the end!" Ribrozie holds up her fist. Saonel powers-up with a solid white aura but still is unable to free himself. "Fist of Overwhelming Love!" Ribrozie calls out with a glowing white crazy look on her face with black eyes with pink irises.

"I'm finished, I'm sorry Universe 6…" Saonel quits struggling and lowers his head accepting his defeat. Just then when Saonel bows his head and closes his eyes and darkness is all around him he sees them. Red outlines in the darkness. His people, the Namekians who willing fused with him and allowed him to carry on their hopes and dreams to represent them in the Tournament of Power. Millions surrounded him on all sides feeding their power to him willingly. Saonel feels their hopes, their dreams, and their love. Saonel's eyes snapped open as he screams out bursting with immeasurable power.

"Are you done saying your goodbyes? This is the finale!" Ribrozie mocks him. Saonel's aura breaks through his binding and rips the heart flower to shreds as he floats there empowered by the entire race of his people fused within him.

"He escaped the Ultima Armor?!" Vikal says in a shocking tone.

Ribrozie's fists smash threw a stone wall coming for Saonel who firmly plants his feet on the ground and counters her giant fist with a hard right sliding back to a stop. He stops her massive arm with his little one.

"Why? Where can one without love find such strength?" Ribrozie looks down at him terrified and confused.

"I am the HOPE of my people! I AM NAMKE!" Saonel yells out heroically with Universe 6 blinking and throwing their arms up in jubilant cheers. Piccolo's eyes widen, he saw it, he really saw it and felt it. Millions of Namekians with in Saonel giving him their power, their strength. He saw them all behind Saonel interlocked and bracing him as if they were an invisible force pushing against each other to hold Saonel in place.

Saonel puts all his strength into the punch shattering Ribrozie's right hand like glass. For Piccolo who sat there in stunned silence he watched the nameless namekians push forward giving Saonel the immense strength he needed to shatter the giant Ribrozie made of pure energy. Saonel leaps up running up Ribrozie's right hand as it shatters like glass at superhuman speeds.

Ribrozie tries to knock Saonel away with her left hand but he leaps up landing on top of her left hand racing up toward her face. Ribrozie opens her mouth amassing massive energy in front of her mouth for a breath beam. She fires that's when Piccolo sees Pirina soaring high in the air as if he was flung by millions of Namekians in celebration.

"_Him to?_" Piccolo thought to himself seeing the endless line of Namekains behind Pirina as he literally punches Ribrozie's beam into nothing but harmless particle dust. Peppa's eyes open as he sits up painfully feeling two sources of nearly immeasurable energy. Peppa's face went pale as sweat ran down his face. He looks up to the heavens to see the Namekians jumping around her Ribrozie's arm like fleas.

"Pirina?" Saonel calls out to him.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to punish that evil monkey" Pirina looks over his shoulder smiling at Saonel who gives him a respectful nod and smiles back. "Saonel, GO!" Pirina calls out to him.

"Roger!" Saonel answers back leaping high into the air. Ribrozie pulls back on her left hand and swing it at Saonel who smashes threw it like glass. Ribrozie screams out in agony stumbling back her eyes glowing purple as she fires massive beams at them trying to blast them out of the sky.

"She's too slow! She gave up her speed for all that power!" Korn yells out horrified realizing what is about to happen. Korn powers-up leaping in the air only to have Goku appear behind him grabbing Korn by his tail yanking him back down and slams him into the ground. Goku quickly lifts Korn up off the ground spinning him around and tosses him fast and hard into the air at Prum and Zirloin knocking all of them out the air as they had tried to leap up to help Ribrozie.

Kakunsa rebounds off of different pillars trying to climb high to get up to Ribrozie but is cut off and blocked everytime by Katopesla who knocks her back each time further and further away. Peppa gets to his feet but falls to one knee in crippling pain as he holds left arm tightly with his right hand looking up in horror at Ribrozie realizing there is nothing he can do to help her.

"Universe 2's Teamwork has been broken!" Anat of Universe 1 leans back in surprise realizing it took Universe 3, 6, and 7 all working together in different fights to member block Universe 2 from helping each other. They all silently agreed and nod at one another Goku looking up at the Namekians, Katopesla looking down at Goku then up at Namekians Pirina and Saonel glance down at Goku and Katopesla and nod, not letting this opportunity go to waste.

Ribrozie fires another full force breath attack that rips through the air breaking the sound barrier and distorts the air around the beam. Pirina smashes through the beam turning around in the air as Saonel rebounds off of him punching through the face of Ribrozie. Peppa's looks with an intense look incrippled by his pain. Korn, Prum, and Zirloin sit up looking up with horror struck faces as Ribrozie body starts to fall back toward the edge.

"_I...lost?!_" Ribrozie thought in her mind. Her giant glowing form disintegrates in purple sparkling lights. Ribrozie reverts back to her base form with tears in her eyes as she falls from the stage. As she is falling she glances to her left to see Peppa with a grief-stricken look, like a boy who just witnessed his dog get hit by a car. Ribrozie holds her left hand out to him then smiles sweetly creating a pink ball of energy with what she had left and fires it at Peppa before letting her hand drop to her side and closes her eyes.

The pink ball of energy hits Peppa before he could even raise his right hand to try to block. A glowing pink aura glows around him for a few seconds before disappearing. Peppa stood up blinking. He was stunned, he felt a surge of energy, his pain had subsided and he felt much less exhausted. Peppa quickly looked over to her to see her disappear into the void and reappear in the stands as Brianne with Su Roas to her left. They remove the Potara Earrings and hand them back to Pell who nods taking them back and puts them back on.

Peppa watched Brianne hide her face in her arms which was across the rail giving way to tears. Her crying can be heard throughout the world of the void. Heles and Pell give sad looks to Brianne. Jimeze just frowns as does Vikal. Hermila just stares remaining silent and Su Roas just places her right hand gently on her shoulder.

"Brianne…" Su Roas says in a loving and gentle voice rubbing her back gently to reassure her it'll be alright.

"Our maiden…" Pell lets out a heavy sigh.

"You two fought well, Brianne and Su Roas" Heles says in a sweet voice.

"Universe 2's Ribrozie -san of Love being Brianne and Su Roas has dropped out" the Grand Priest announces to everyone.

"Love!" both Zenos say outloud high fiving each other making a heart shape with their hand then they black out Brianne and Su Roas picture on the Godpad.

"HOORAY! THEY WON!" Caulifa cheers. Peppa looks up at her and Kale with scorned look as one would have with feeling betrayed, he hesitated for them and because of that his universe has suffered greatly, now he sees as they cheer on the Namekians he didn't matter to them. He would make them suffer for that.

Saonel and Pirina land a few feet away from Peppa as he glances over at them. They hold a thumbs up to Universe 6. Peppa clenches his right fist tightly as his hair falls in front of his face hiding his facial expression.

"The Namekians love won!" Fuwa raises his hands up and down like an overly excited kid. "It's truly your Ultima Armor" Fuwa yells down to them.

"Way to show the conceited woman the true definition of love!" No.18 yells over to them.

"I love you No.18" Krillin says to his wife and they give loving looks to one another.

"Love?" Brianne looks up to see Krillin giving No.18 an affectionate hug. No.18 has annoyed look on her face but makes a sly smile.

Brianne looks over to Universe 6 to see them talking in excitement over the performance of the Namekians and how much they love them right now. Universe 6 is bursting with hope, trusting the Namekians with their fate. Brianne looks down at the stage to see Katopesla and Goku who help support the Namekians in their fight against her.

"Perhaps there's a love out there in the universe we don't know about yet" Brianne says thoughtfully outloud. Brianne looks over to Peppa who stood on his mound of rocks, his head hung low with his hair in front of his face. "Don't waste our last gift to you Peppa, I'm going to entrust it all to you. My heart…" Brianne looks over at Krillin and No.18 and how they freely give love and trust to one another then looks back down at Peppa. "My love...my very existence...I ENTRUST IT ALL TO YOU PEPPA!" Brianne yells out shocking everyone even the Namekians stop there approach toward Peppa looking up bewildered at Brianne.

"Five warriors left! Korn, Prum, Zirloin, Kakunsa, and Peppa. It doesn't matter if it's not beautiful, just don't lose!" Heles orders to her remaining warriors. Korn was on his feet with Prum to his right and Zirloin towering over them to his left.

"We understand Heles" Korn speaks for the group taking the lead now that Brianne and Su Roas have dropped out.

"Leave it to us" Zirloin smiles.

"We shall offer you victory for our worship" Prum says with a sly smile. Goku takes a defensive stance with a stern look. The Namekians look over to Peppa eager to finish what they started with him. They start to approach when Peppa opens his mouth to speak.

"As a young sayian I went to war!" Peppa spoke in a dark commanding voice capturing the attention of the Namekians, the Universe 2 and 6 stands with its people watching down at them. "I accepted violence and darkness into my heart, embodying my family's core beliefs of selfishness and the worship of power, hating weakness and altruism but from across the galaxy Nishi, the Supreme Kai of The West called out to me. She trained me and turned me into her dark warrior. I fought for her and I killed for her…" Peppa pauses keeping his head hung low hidden by his hair. The Namekians, and the watchers in the Universe 2 and 6 stands had confused looks wondering where Peppa was going with this.

"So? What's your point? How does any of that justify the way you have lived your life?" Saonel demands in anger. Jimeze looks down at Peppa studying Peppa and notices the ball of white light building in Peppa's right hand he had casually hidden behind him as everyone else had been distracted by his words. Jimeze eyes widen, he had seen that awful white light with the blue tint to it once before.

"NO! He wouldn't?" Jimeze stood up with a look of utter fear and dread. Brianne and the others look back at him to see Jimeze had gone pale with sweat.

"What is it?" Pell asked but Jimeze just stood there frozen with fear. Brianne looks back at Peppa she saw the ball of white light building in his hand so did the others. Brianne knew something about that light made Jimeze freeze up with fear but "_Why?_" she thought to herself.

"I understood her heart, her love, her desires, and her death is on me because I could not protect her from Meji Zuu" Peppa answered him back in a voice cracking with insanity and madness. Saonel blinks then looks up at Brianne then back at Peppa suddenly realizing the point Peppa was trying to make.

"Wait are you saying-"

"YESSS!" Peppa hisses evilly. "I have found redemption in her eyes!" Peppa says with dark delight. Peppa looks over his shoulder up at the stands toward Brianne his hair parting out of the way, revealing the look of a man lost in utter madness. One who would not fail to protect the one who trusted him with her life. Brianne smiles evilly back at Peppa standing up lifting her head up.

"Go my evil knight and bring everyone into submission and make them love me! In return I will give you all my exclusive love! All my love will be just for YOU!" Brianne says in a possessive and scary tone of voice. Vikal, Hermila, Su Roas, Pell and Heles all gave each other disturbed looks and then looked at Brianne with concern for her mental well being.

Peppa hurls the white ball of energy into the skies of the void. The Namekians leap back taking a defensive stand watching the attack. Vegeta watches the attack soar high into the sky then he suddenly stands up realizing what Peppa was about to do.

"Hey is that what I think it is?!" Gohan's eyes widen with fear.

Goku and sees the light remembering the past and he looks on with shocked expressions. Korn's eye twitched as he turns his head to see what disturbed Goku so much looking up to see the ball of white light. Korn's eyes widen in horror. Peppa smiles evilly.

"BURST AND MIX!" Peppa yells out as the ball explode radiating a bright white light acting as a moon in the skies of the void. Peppa stares at the bright awful light his eyes turning blood red. The Namekians nod at one another charging Peppa who blows them back with a powerful earth shattering distorted roar. A gust forms around him, pillars of rock collapse and Peppa's roar echoes across the void, he becomes hairy, his broken arm twist, snaps, and pops back into place, his skin rips and tears with new hairy skin underneath, he grows a long snout and he continues to grow and grow in size.

Peppa's torn and damaged clothes stretch to fit his enormous size. Everyone looks on in fear and horror as Peppa painfully transforms into a giant great ape as the brown fur turns gold. Peppa pounds his chest and lets out another earth shattering roar towering over the stage looking down at the Namkians who look up in fear and there next giant opponent.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Caulifa looks down at Peppa outright impressed. Kale backs away in fear.

"Master?" Cabba looks over to Vegeta.

"It's Oozaru! A transformation only saiyans that still have their tails can make when they look upon a full moon!" Vegeta explains to everyone being the Prince of Sayians he felt it was his responsibility to herald the coming Oozaru.

"Oh wow! I want tail! Cabba why don't our Universe 6's saiyan's not have tails? What happen to our tails?" Caulifa looks over to Cabba who shrugs.

"Maybe it's something we evolved past from or lost when our race inter mingled with the Tuffles?" Cabba tries to reason outloud. Vegeta looks over shocked.

"WHAT?! We wiped out the Tuffles in our universe! But you guys inter mingled with them? Disgusting!" Vegeta scuffs. Cabba looks down embarrassed.

"In our Universe 2, the Tuffles all but wiped out the saiyans, that's why there are so few left in our Universe" Pell explains. Vegeta scuffs again shaking his head.

"Oh great…" Goku looks up to see an enraged Oozaru, then quickly remembers Korn and looks over at Korn who was already half the size as he transforms into Oozaru himself. Goku backs up in utter horror. Korn holds his fists in the air air roaring as he gets larger and larger, his whole body was covered with brown fur. Prum and Zirloin leap out of the way in fear putting great distance between Korn and them.

"OH! SCARY!" The Zenos looked down thrilled out of their little minds.

"Oh my! What a frightening development!" Grand Priest says out loud looking down at the stage as two full grown Oozaru go on a rampage attacking everyone and everything to everyones horror. Only 15 minutes remain of the Tournament of Power...


	27. The Rise of Oozaru

**The Rise of Oozaru**

Years ago on the Planet Yardrat, a young Jimeze flees with his family as their village burns to the ground and the black smoke ascends to the darken skies where the full moon shone her awful bright light down upon them. A monstrous roar echoes throughout the heavens. Jimieze looks over his shoulder to see a giant great ape covered in brown fur. The two saiyans that came to their world called it Oozaru.

This giant ape stood wearing black jumpsuit, brown boots, and gloves with basic shoulderless saiyan armor with his hands in the air and its mouth hung open. It fires a massive beam of energy from its mouth ripping apart the skies and smashes through the mountains. Oozaru keeps lifting up its head as the beam slices through the mountain like sword causing it to crumble giving way to landslides. Jimeze's mother who held his hand tightly comes to a stop with tears in her eyes holding his baby sister in the other hand.

Jimeze looks ahead to see everyone who had used Instant Transmission to teleport people out of the village or taken shelter in the mountains to the north where now being crushed, consumed and buried alive by what should have been there salvation. Jimeze looked up at his mother wondering where they were going to go and where was his father? Why hadn't he used Instant Transmission to come and save them?

Another roar echoes, Jimeze turns his head to see a second Oozaru rising up from the flames with a mad look. He watches this naked one run through the village shaking the very foundation of their planet it felt like. He crashes through their homes, racing toward them crushing groups of fleeing Yardrats under his feet. He watches this Oozaru pick up a Yardrat and gently twists his head off and leans his head back squeezing his blood out of his body like a child squeezing out the last of the juice from his drink.

Oozaru tosses the body aside like it was nothing more then garbage then proceeds to grab another person and bites them in half, then he looks down to see another group of people fleeing being smashed by first Oozaru in saiyan armor. He grabs there smashed and mangled bodies tossing them into his mouth and eats them. It was a horrific sight for the young Jimeze.

They continue to flee with the Oozarus in the distance going on rampages and destroying everything around them. In the woodlands where a group of them have fled they take a moment sweating profusely, and exhausted from hard sprinting. Some of the surviving elders and the men try to calm the angry, grief-stricken Yardratians but to no avail. Then a voice calls out to them from above.

Jimeze looks up to see another Saiyan floating down to them, he wore a dark grey jumpsuit, with red boots and gloves with black and red colored saiyan armor. His thick brown tail wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Who are you? Have you come to kill us?" the elder asked him. The Saiyan smirks crossing his arms.

"No! You should rejoice! I have come to save you!" the Saiyan preaches holding his hands out gesturing to all of them.

"You can stop the other two?" the elder asks him.

"I can" the Saiyan tells them.

"You sound confident of that" a Yardratian says outloud.

"I am, but I need something from you to do it" the Saiyan points at the elder.

"What do you want? What could we possibly give you? We have nothing!" the elder pleads with him.

"The secrets to Instant Transmission" the Saiyan tells him. The elder gives him a stern look with the other Yardratians offended at such a request, but the roars and the screams of the people echoing in the air change their minds real quick.

"What is your name Saiyan?" the elder asks him.

"I am Korn of House Poole" Korn smiles reassuringly.

"Then I will trust you with the technique of our people Korn" the elder told him. The young Jimeze looks over at Korn who caught sight of an evil grin across Korn's lips. The elder taught Korn Instant Transmission and true to his word used the false moon, the evil saiyans where using to stay in their Oozaru forms to remix and bound them back to their base form. The evil saiyans were revealed to be Peppa, and Garlik, and Korn was their leader. The Yardratians where both horrified and felt deeply betrayed realizing all this death and destruction was just a set up to manipulate them into learning their prized technique.

Once Korn taught Peppa and Garlik the idea behind Instant Transmission, Garlik went on another rampage in frustration with having a hard time with learning the technique. Jimeze watched a brave Yardratian girl confront Korn reminding him of his promise to stop the attacks if the elder taught him the technique. Korn stared at her for a long moment then signaled Peppa who was eating a piece of meat on a bone watching Garlik's rampage with an evil smile on top of a giant boulder with his tail wiggling around freely.

Peppa groans but follows Korn. They fail to rein him in and Garlik reveals how to resist the Remix and Bound technique. Having no other choice and having disobeyed Korn the appointed leader they punish Garlik in the worst way a Sayian in Universe 2 could be punished. They remove his tail. Becoming tailless was a great insult, a horrible punishment given to the worst of the worst, and a saiyan without their tail, well to them it is better to be killed then to be shunned by your family and made into a pariah or treated like a leaper by your house or the community.

When Garlik came to, he was furious. He revealed his Ikari form, a state of wrath in which a saiyan can gain the strength and power of Oozaru without having to transform into one. Garlik beat Korn and Peppa to an inch of their life but refused to kill them. He wanted them to live with the shame and embarrassment of having lost to a tailless Sayian. Once they had healed from their wounds they left the Planet Yardrat returning home to give there report and taught some of the instructors how to use Instant Transmission to teach the other saiyans.

Garlik wore a thick brown fur coat around his waist hiding the fact his tail was gone, least his house found out and being the seventh son to a celebrated evil saiyan father he did not want anyone else looking down on him as being the spare son, to the spare son, to the spare son, to the spare son, to the spare son, to the spare heir to the beloved first born son who was weaker then Garlik but got all the attention and privileges of his house.

Garlik was already looked down upon by his brothers for being a freak with immense power for his age, he didn't need to be treated any worse if knowledge of him losing his tail got out. He knew Korn and Peppa would keep silent least he reveals they both lost to a tailless, low-class, low born saiyan. That would bring great shame and dishonor to their house. So Garlik waited for his tail to grow back, they got there next orders and from their planet after some R&R headed to Planet Namke…

~Present day, the Tournament of Power…

Jimeze stands there suffering from post traumatic stress disorder, remembering when the Saiyans came to Planet Yardrat and went on their murderous rampage. Hermila's left hand on his shoulder trying to offer the shell-shocked Jimeze comfort while everyone else in the stands watch in absolute horror as the brown and gold Oozaru's rampage across the stage as if they have lost all sense and reason of self.

Goku teleports across multiple rock pillars and formations missing the massive left arm of Oozaru Korn. Goku watches in horror as Oozaru Korn's left hand back hands various, rock pillars, stone walls and boulders sending them flying like a comet clear across the ends of the stage causing untold destruction and devastation as the remaining attempt to blast, block, and evade the incoming projectiles that level various other rock pillars and formations.

"This is really bad!" Goku says outloud landing on top of a teetering rock formation looking to his right to see various injured and struggling warriors. "This isn't a fight…this is a massacre!" Goku looks over to Oozaru Korn in anger then his eyes widen when he sees the giant ape staring right at him with those murderous blood red eyes in the darkness.

Oozaru Korn opens his mouth a fires a massive white beam, Goku just stood there with his eyes wide in horror then quickly leaps to the left leaping across the left not wanting to go right, least Oozaru Korn fires on the struggling warriors. Oozaru Korn kept turning his head as the beam follows Goku ripping apart everything in its path.

"What a monstrous power! Who knew these Saiyans were capable of such destructive force" Toppo says outloud to Jiren who watches from a safe distance intently. "At this rate...no one will have a chance to survive…" Toppo watches Jiren take a step forward holding out his right hand and with no effort fires a massive red beam that breaks apart Oozaru Korn's beam. Jiren lowers his hand and crosses his arms closing his eyes.

"Stay behind me Toppo" Jiren orders in a cold voice. Toppo nods and stands behind Jiren. Goku continues to sweat taking the precious seconds to catch his breath looking over at Jiren and Toppo making eye contact with Toppo and giving him a thankful nod. Oozaru Korn looks over to Jiren and Toppo in anger and fires his breath attack once again in their direction. Goku gets a determined look on his face and realizes what he must do and the opening Jiren gave him.

As the beam is about to consume Jiren and Toppo, Jiren opens his eyes and does his glare easily splitting the beam into smaller beams that fly in dozens of different directions into the sky while his massive aura shields him and Toppo from harm. Oozaru Korn takes a step forward closing his mouth when Goku appears above him performing Tien's Solar Flare attack to temporarily blind Oozaru Korn who puts his hands over his eyes stumping back shaking the stage.

Goku quickly lands and rebounds to Oozaru Korn's side creating two Destructo Disc, borrowing a page from Krillin's book and hurls them at the tail. Goku is shocked to see the tail dodge out of the way on its own. Goku quickly counters like how he controls his Kamehameha Orb's or like how Su Roas controlled her ki blast, Goku uses his hands to control the Destructo Disks and move them around to try and cut off Korn's tail.

Oozaru Korn stumbles around as Goku frantically tries to cut off the moving tail knowing he wont have much longer before Korn regains his sight. A beam fires from Zirloin destroying one of Goku's Destructo Disk. Goku aims his free hand and fires a ki blast at him.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Goku snaps at him then notices Oozaru Korn stumbling back shaking his head opening his eyes. This was Goku's last chance, he has the Destructo Disk fly by the back of Oozaru Korn's leg and the flies it straight up taking off Korn's tail. Goku fell on his bottom breathing out tiredly as Oozaru Korn falls to his knees then falls forward, changing back into Korn and his severed tail shrinks back to normal size. Goku suddenly remembers the Namekians getting back to his feet yelling over to them desperately.

"CUT OFF HIS TAIL! GO FOR THE TAIL!" Goku screams out so everyone can hear him. Katopesla leaps on a hill like platform behind the Golden Oozaru with the intent to take the tail when Kakunsa leaps up but falls to one knee favoring her bad ankle but stands between him and Peppa's tail. The Golden Oozaru looks over his shoulder down at them and flicks his tail destroying the hill top and scattering both of them in two different directions lets out a monstrous roar.

"Saonel!" Pirina calls over to him.

"I know! Go for the tail!" Saonel answers back. The Golden Oozaru turns in there direction looking down at them. He remembers what they did to Ribrozie as the memory of her falling into the void flickers in his mind. The Golden Oozaru fires a massive Ki blast from his mouth making a deep crater in the ground with the Namekians leaping high into the air with solid white auras Saonel to the right and Pirina to the left.

They fly over his shoulders and use there aura to descend quickly down toward his tail. The Golden Oozaru instinctively uses his tail to bat Pirina away. He hits a stone grove sliding down to the ground in pain.

"Pirina!" Saonel calls out to him with worry. Saonel ands on the ground violently rebounding back into the air firing a beam at Peppa's tail, but his tail curves out the way. Saonel gets a determined look on his holding up his right hand with super hot ki energy running along the pinky finger down to his wrist with the intent to chop of his tell. The Golden Oozaru swiftly turns as Saonel tries to halt his movements in shock. "_He's so fast for a big guy!_" Saonel thinks to himself.

Goku's eyes widen in horror as he watches Saonel get stepped on in mid air and crashed into the ground. The Universe 6 team in the stands calls out with extreme worry and horror for their comrade. The Universe 2 team in the stands just watch with horror stuck faces at the events unfolding on the stage. Brianne just stands there at the rail looking down at Peppa fighting for her with a disturbing smile on her face for her this was Peppa's love and affection for her. She accepted all the horror and true nature that is the Evil Saiyan Peppa.

Pirina leaps up at the Golden Oozaru their fist clash but it was Pirina who gets forced back flipping through the air and having to rebound off some rubble leaping up higher with the Golden Oozaru looking up at him while cruelly grinding Saonel into the dirt like a person squishing a cockroach.

The Golden Oozaru's tail comes out of nowhere and swats Pirina away like an annoying fly. Saonel holds up the crushing force of Golden Oozaru's right foot to keep from being crushed but is getting pushed further and further into the ground. Goku appears next to Pirina firing ki blast to get Golden Oozaru off of Saonel. The Golden Oozaru brings up his unbroken and healed left hand from transforming to block the attack.

Meanwhile, Korn regains consciousness, his vision coming back into focus as he looks around getting up on all fours to see his tail a few yards away. Korn's eyes go wide as he sits up on his knees holding himself up by his left hand and reaches behind him where his tail should be and doesnt feel it. When he pulls his hand back all he sees is his bloody palm. Korn was frozen with horror at the thought and humiliation of becoming a tailless saiyan, him a Super Saiyan God.

"YOU TWO WHAT HAPPEN?!" Korn snaps yelling over at Prum who was helping Zirloin up off the ground.

"Goku cut off your tail, I tried to stop him but I failed. I'm sorry…" Zirloin replied. Zirloin being a Tuffle and from the stories he heard he knew how saiyans in their Universe 2 see and get treated without their tails. Korn's face twisted from horror to utter madness and insanity. It wasn't enough for Goku to drag them all into this sick twisted tournament but now to render the ultimate insult by cutting off his tail in front of everyone...Korn lost it.

Korn twists his head like a crazed man looking over at Goku and the two Namekians fighting the Golden Oozaru. Korn's anger became directed at Peppa who forced the transformation on him. Had Peppa not selfishly used the false moon he would not be on the ground like a weak coward with his tail cut off. This was Peppa's fault Korn was humiliated like this. After all the mercy he showed to Goku and the countless second chances he gave to Peppa for his psychotic actions this is how they thank him?

Jiren continues to watch as the Golden Oozaru uses his breath attack to blowing Pirina and Goku back into the ground. The Golden Oozaru aims his breath attack over toward them. Jiren and Toppo leap out of the way with Jiren firing out two massive ki blast as they land on a different platform looking over to the fight. Both of Jiren's attack make contact but had little to no effect which surprised even Jiren. The Golden Oozaru fires another massive beam toward Jiren and Toppo. Jiren uses his glare to split the attack but not before it destroys the surrounding area of the stage. Jiren just stands there blinking looking around.

"It's Peppa vs. The Multiverse…" Sour says in a cold emotionless voice. They look at Sour then back down at Peppa.

"That's right, and my Peppa will win and they will love me for it! And we will spread this love to all the multiverse" Brianne holds hands out gesturing with a crazed look on her face. Jimeze shakes his head giving her a disturbed look.

"You call all that love?" Jimeze asked with a freaked out look. Brianne looks over her shoulder at him.

"YES! Its Peppa's love for me! He is showing me how much he loves ME!" Brianne smiles at him turning her head back down with a twisted desirous look toward Peppa. The rest of the team just look at one another and slowly inched away from Brianne. Jimeze lowers his hand struck speechless looking back down at the horror unfolding on the stage.

"That's not love…" Jimeze mutters to himself. They all watch as Saonel's strength gives out and he is crushed under the brown boot of the Golden Oozaru. Pirina and Goku all out to him. A massive energy floods out from underneath the Golden Oozaru's boot forcing him to left up his right leg so Saonel could escape. Saonel stands there with a massive solid white aura leaping up at the Golden Oozaru.

Piccolo senses millions of namekians around Saonel as he punches the Golden Oozaru on the forehead with the full force and fury of half the population of Planet Namek behind his punch. It had very little effect with the Golden Oozaru trying to swat Saonel away with his right hand. The Golden Oozaru reaches out with his left hand but Saonel rebounds off of it. Frustrated the Golden Oozaru fires another breath blast ripping apart the green and black skies of the void.

"What is he?" Saonel says to himself barely dodging out of the way of the beam using a ki orb to slide across the beam like he saw Goku do to Kefla to avoid the attack that if it had hit would surely have taken him clear off the stage. The mere second he was distracted the Golden Oozaru grabs his legs and crushes them in the palm of his hand. Saonel coughs up blood screaming in brutal agony as he is flung violently by the Golden Oozaru off the stage to everyone's shock and horror.

Saonel reappears in the stands on the ground with his team gathering around him. They gently hold him as he painfully regenerates his lower half. They help him up gently sitting him in the stands his body shaking and convulsing in shock. They all look back down toward the stage to see the Golden Oozaru roaring out in victory!

"That's right my Peppa! FIGHT, AND FIGHT, AND FIGHT! GROW STRONG MY EVIL KNIGHT AND DEFEAT AND ERASE THESE UGLY UNIVERSES THAT DON'T KNOW LOVE!" Brianne laughs like a mad woman. Vikal went to hold up her hand but Su Roas shakes her head no really fast.

"Is she going to be ok?" Vikal asks.

"Ugh, I don't think so…" Su Roas whispers over to the group answering Vikal's question.

"Saonel of Universe 6 has dropped out" the Grand Priest yells down to everyone over the roaring of Golden Oozaru. The Zenos black out his picture then look at each other standing up on their chairs imitating Oozaru and pretending to use the breath attack.

"Enough of this!" Goku digs deep transforming into Super Saiyan Blue powering-up a Super Kamehameha when a red beam fires toward him. Goku leaps back powering back down sliding next to Pirina who was on one knee looking up. Goku looks up to see a very angry Korn on a high pillar looking toward his cousin Peppa. "Korn!" Goku calls out in shock tone. Korn stood there with his arms crossed in deep thought. The Golden Oozaru stops his rampage at the sight of Korn as the two cousins stare one another down.

"I'll rein you in!" Korn says in a dark voice. Korn transforms into a Super Saiyan Rose using his aura to hover off the ground slightly holding his hands up like Goku does for the Spirit Bomb absorbs the false moon and converting it into energy. "PEPPA! REMIX AND BE BOUND!" Korn fires the energy like a Kamehameha beam at Golden Oozaru's chest. The Golden Oozaru roars out in pain with a constricting lighting flowing around his body.

"NO! KORN YOU TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU! DON'T GIVE UP MY PEPPA FIGHT IT! FIGHT IT FOR ME MY DARLING! IF YOU LOSE WE ARE ALL GOING TO GET ERASED!" Brianne yells down to the stage. The Golden Oozaru's body seizes up but his ears twitch at the sound of Brianne's voice. In the Golden Oozaru's mind he sees a memory of Peppa coming home to his house standing among his relatives after the destruction of Planet Namek and the death of Good King Winter.

A young Saiyan girl jumps up and down in front of him wearing pink shoes, blue jeans, and a pink an white shirt with Oozaru's face on it and her brown tail squirming about. She looked overjoyed to see him with his relatives welcoming him and Korn who walked in after him on their latest military exploit. The girl's name was Celeron and she was Korn's niece and the little cousin and protegee to Peppa. Her smile freezes in his mind along with the smile of Nishi and hovering next to her in the darkness and then he sees Brianne floating before him with there universe behind them and the Zenos snapping their fingers and it's all gone, nothing but darkness.

The Golden Oozaru's eyes snap open he lets out a monstrous roar. Even though he is getting smaller and smaller returning to normal size everyone can feel Peppa's power growing and growing. The already torn and damaged top of his jump suit rips and overhangs the lower half like shredded material just dangling about. His hair only recedes from the chest and abdomen area while the rest of his ape body hair and tail turn a dark red color. His hair gets darker and more wild look to it, with long bangs in the shape of free flowing downward spikes hang in front of his face. He has a deep redness around his eyes and when he opens them they are glowing yellow.

Goku, Korn, Cabba, Caulifa, Kale, Gohan, and Vegeta all look down stunned by this new transformation Peppa had achieved. Everyone else had mixed looks, some horrified, others confused, others had serious looks on their face feeling a dangerous but calm spirit with a creeping maliciousness from Peppa. Peppa looks up hatefully at Korn, then over to Goku and Pirina in front of him. Peppa looks down at his hands and looks over his new look and a power that was up there with Jiren's base power and Goku's Ultra Instinct. Peppa looks over at Goku and Pirina with a cold glare sensing Jiren and Toppo near by who drew closer to get a better look at what Peppa had become.

"What form is that?" Korn demanded to know powering down looking at all the saiyans but none could answer. "It's like the Ikari form but a more refined state of wrath...Ikari 2?" Korn said out loud. Peppa just looks up at his cousin with a dark look.

"Let's just keep this simple and call it…" Peppa pictures Super Saiyan 1, 2, and 3 in his head along with Red, Blue, and Rose, then the Ikari form. "Super Saiyan 4" Peppa gives the name to the new form.

"Super Saiyan 4 huh? Interesting form" Goku smirks with excitement.

"Super Saiyan 4!? How absurd" Vegeta scuffs at Peppa from the stands.

"Now who should I fight?" Peppa says in a cold dark voice seeing Universe 3 warriors in the distance to his right studying him from afar. Jiren and Toppo where in his blind spot in the distance to his far left. Goku and Pirina where in front of him looking worse for wear, then towering above them was Korn, the one who betrayed him and tried to bound him. In the far distance past them Kakusna could be seen running from a persistent Katopesla. Prum and Zirloin were standing around not sure what they should be doing.

Peppa took in a deep breath closing his eyes for a moment with everyone sitting or standing in silence waiting to see what he would do. Peppa's eyes open as a massive golden aura formed around him. Everyone looked on in horror and hopelessness. Peppa's power kept rising and was closing the gap between him and Jiren. The roar of Oozaru could be heard behind Peppa's yelling giving this new form a more sinister feeling to it.

"There was a time, a moment when my destiny was uncertain…" Peppa pauses his golden aura reaching into the heavens. He stood there looking at everyone who now stands against him in the coldest, darkest voice he could muster he says "That moment is gone! I have saved Universe 2 twice before!" Peppa's dark and distorted voice echoes commanding everyone's attention. The Universe 2 team in the stand note he is referencing how Korn and him defeated the Legendary Super Saiyan Garlik from destroying the Core world after he destroyed the South Galaxy. The second time when Korn and Peppa defeated Meji Zuu before he could go from galaxy to galaxy blowing it up and reducing Universe 2 to a lifeless dark universe in the void of the multiverse.

"Keep fighting Peppa, keep getting stronger! Show them all the strength of your love for me!" Brianne says out loud with small glowing pink hearts in her eyes in place of her pupils. The rest of the team give worried looks at her.

"I have fought Namekians, Yardratians, and armies of righteous Saiyans!" Peppa boasts in a dark distorted voice of his previous accomplishments. "You have never fought anyone like me! I am maximum potential!" Peppa holds out his hands looking up at Brianne like a child reaching out to his mother. Brianne smiles sweetly imagining herself falling into his arms and being held by him and protected by his love for her, but in truth Peppa was looking past her at the Grand Priest and the Zenos.

The Grand Priest felt the maliciousness in Peppa's heart. You wanted to kill not just the Zenos, he wanted to kill the gods and the angels to. Like Zamasu, whose zero mortal plan was to wipe out all mortal life Peppa wanted to wipe out all the gods, angels, and Zeno and have mortals inherit and rule the future without the fear of being erased from existence by the whim of the child like mind of Zeno.

"Careful Peppa that you don't choke on your aspirations..." the Grand Priest says in a low whisper staring down at Peppa with a dark look. The rest of the warriors around Peppa get into a fighting stance as he holds his hands out to them with an evil smile.

"I have been reborn! With this new form I am unstoppable!" Peppa proclaims turning his head looking over at Jiren with a cold look then back at the others holding out his hand to the heavens, to Zeno proclaiming out loud "I AM PEPPA!"...


	28. In your heart, you shall Burn!

**In your heart, you shall burn!**

Years ago, a Sayian ship floats in the atmosphere of Planet Yardrat…

Gralik stands at a window looking down at the Planet Yardrat wearing a Blue jumpsuit, with white boots and gloves, he has a giant thick brown fur coat tied around his waist. His arms across his chest and his long curly black hair hides his facial features. Korn approaches him with a sly smile standing in the doorway of the look out with his arms crossed, fully healed from the tank from the injuries Peppa and him suffered at the hands of Garlik after they removed his tail. Garlik sees Korn's reflection in the glass.

"What do you want Korn?" Garlik demanded in a nasty tone.

"To remind you, Peppa and I will overlook your disobence, but from now on you will obey me!" Korn demanded Garlik's loyalty.

"If your thinking about reporting me to the Lieutenant that I lost my tail don't bother, I'll reveal your proud House's beloved sons lost to a tailless saiyan who beat the crap out of them while naked" Garlik grins not looking back at Korn.

"True, we have a stalemate there, we will keep our mouth shut about you not having your tail and you don't speak a word about beating us. That deal still stands, however, you will still obey me as the leader!" Korn demanded once more. Garlik turned around and in the blink of an eye had Korn's throat in his right hand lifting him up off the ground. Garlik grins when Korn offered no resistance but just the opposite Korn smiled which unnerved Garlik.

"Rule of three, three sayians go out and only one comes back after he completes the mission and kills the other two. Then he gets up in a stronger team and the cycle repeats until only the strongest rule and only the strongest survive. So what's to stop me from killing you and Peppa right here? I grow tired of your games" Garlik laughs.

"You wont kill me or Peppa" Korn calls Garlik's bluff. Garlik squeezes Korn's throat tighter narrowing his eyes at him.

"You wanna bet?" Garlik challenges Korn's gamble.

"Yes, let's play!, Right now Peppa is heading outside and is about to blow up the Planet Yardrat" Korn tells Garlik. Korn sees Garlik's right eye twitch.

"So what? I should care why?" Garlik scuffs.

"That Yardratian girl who challenged me. I found it odd that of the men and elders there she would come up and remind of my promise to hold the attacks in exchange for knowledge of how to do Instant Transmission" Korn tells him and notes Garlik's eye twitch again and his grip starts to loosen around Korn's throat. "You went on a rampage not because of your frustration to learn Instant Transmission you did because of that girl" Korn smirks.

Garlik let out a defeated sigh dropping Korn to his knees and backed up clenching his fists lowering his head. Korn gets to his feet rubbing his neck with an evil smile. Garlik gave Korn a disgusted look.

"I thought so, you know our race is superior, we don't need to water down our genes by inter mingling with another race. It weakens us and strengths them. You do realize that right?" Korn inquired studying Garlik's defeated expression. "It is a sin! We don't mingle with the weaker races. Plus, that girl is bald, ugly, purple with blue sports on-"

"SHUT UP!" Garlik snaps. Garlik lets out a depressed and angry sigh realizing he just fell into Korn's trap and revealed his feelings.

"I see...so it's love then. How far you have fallen Garlik. It's ok, I still have a use for you and your power. All I ask is that you obey me my friend" Korn walks by Garlik using his right hand to playfully punch him in the right shoulder. "Obey me as the leader and I'll keep your sin between us" Korn looks over to Garlik and points out the window. Garlik turns his head to see Peppa all healed from the healing tank flying down hovering above the Planet creating a huge ball of energy with his right hand.

"Peppa…" Garlik said in a low growl.

"Well what will it be? Obey me and she lives and your sin of intermingling stays between us, or I can let Peppa destroy the planet and cover up your sin. Your choice, I'm just trying to be a good friend here cleaning up your mess…" Korn says evilly putting his right index and middle finger to his forehead. Garlik was gnashing his teeth then let out another sigh mumbling something under his breath. "What was that I didn't here you" Korn mocks Garlik.

"Alright, I'll obey! Just stop him!" Garlik yells at Korn in anger his power rising to the surface for a brief moment before calming down.

"I knew it! Your a righteous saiyan Garlik. How pathetic…" Korn teleports to Peppa leaving Garlik alone in the lookout falling to his knees slamming his fists into the cold hard steel floor.

Garlik knew Korn would hold his sin of inter mingling with a different race and his righteous heart to keep him under his foot like a dog. Garlik hated the thought of it and the whole system and traditions of his people. Outside, Peppa was about to hurl the ball of energy into the Planet Yardrat when Korn appeared beside him grabbing the wrist of his right arm.

"Why are you stopping me?" Peppa gave an annoyed look over to Korn.

"No!" Korn says in a commanding voice.

"We accomplished the objective, we got their prize technique! We have no further use for them or their planet! Plus, there is an ugly and weak race! Just let me kill them! I'll be doing them a favor!" Peppa smiles evilly and tries to throw the ball of energy but Korn firmly holds his hand in place.

"A life throated is greatness never achieved" Korn tells Peppa who gives him a curious look.

"What do you mean?" Peppa blinks at Korn.

"Think about it, they developed an amazing technique to simplify travel. Now that they have been invaded and witness true horror and death can you image if we leave them alone what kind of techniques they will develop next to fend off alien invaders?" Korn looks at Peppa with a smile hoping Peppa would see reason and take the bait. Peppa thought for a moment and then smiled.

"I see your point, maybe they will have their use, but if they fail to become stronger or develop any interesting techniques down the road-"

"Then by all means wipe them out when we check up on them next time" Korn smiles evilly and so does Peppa who makes the energy ball smaller and disperses it. "It's like planting a seed and waiting to see what grows" Korn tells Peppa putting his left hand on his right shoulder saying this but looking up at the ship with the corner of his eye at Garlik who stared down at them with a growing hate in his eyes for Evil Sayians.

Peppa and flies back to the ship and Korn teleports back to Garlik with a smile holding out his hands to him. Garlik just narrows his eyes hatefully at Korn.

"See, I stopped him. Now if you continue to obey me, you'll see our friendship will have its mutual benifits" Korn smiles evilly at Garlik who just stares at him in disgust.

"Don't give me that look! I wasn't the one who fell in love with an alien. Man, what am I going to do with you Garlik? Love? What a weakness…" Korn mocks Garlik turning around walking away.

"Korn…" Garlik calls out to him. Korn stops at the doorway looking over his shoulder back at Garlik.

"Yes?" Korn answers him.

"What if you couldn't get Peppa to listen to you out there?" Garlik inquired. Korn stares at Garlik with an evil smile.

"I would have killed him right then and there...duh?" Korn giggles evilly.

"But he is your cousin? Your family?" Garlik gave a confused look to Korn.

"So? He is also a rival and stands in my way of being named the Prodigal Son of my house. If I want to be the leader of my house, I'm going to have to kill him eventually. Just hopefully not too soon. He does have his uses for now just like you do" Korn turns and walks away throwing up a salute with his left hand. Garlik is left there alone turning his head looking back down at the Planet Yardrat putting his right hand on the glass imagining the Yardratain girl's spirit floating up from the planet and putting her right hand on the glass smiling at him.

"I hope you two learn what it's like to love and lose someone…" Garlik says to himself…

~Present day, Universe 2…

Brianne De Cheatu's Home World,

"Our goddess, Ribranne…" a woman in a crowd of millions looking up in the skies as Sour had been broadcasting the entire Tournament of Power to every world with intelligent life in Universe 2.

"Is our universe finished?" a blue humanoid man dressed as a woman with long blue hair cries out in despair and hopelessness as everyone looks around about ready to break out in mass hysteria across all worlds in Universe 2. The screen cuts away from all the warriors that stand opposed to Peppa so show Brianne's beautiful and beat up face across the floating tv screen in the skies of all the worlds.

"Not yet! It's not over yet!" Brianne says confidently quilling the anxieties of billions of people across Universe 2. The Universe 2 team in the stands turn their heads seeing Brianne had snuck past them getting Sour's attention and then started to talk into the orb on his staff. Korn looks up at Brianne with his eyes wide in horror taking a step forward. Peppa lowers his hands and his golden aura disappears as he turns his head looking up at his team in the stands to see what was going on.

"Ribrianne-sama!" multiple voices call out through the staff.

"Have they been broadcasting to our entire universe?" Korn says with utter horror in his voice. Now everyone knew on the Saiyan Planet New Soho, will know that Korn had lost his tail. Even if they win and survive the tournament Korn will return home and be treated like a leper, an outcast with no privileges until his tail grows back. Korn looks down at Peppa and knows Peppa wont hesitate to grab for the Seat of Power and gain control as the leader of their house. Korn looks back up at the stands in anger.

Saiyan Homeworld, Planet New Soho, House Poole…

In the dark woods under heavy rain stood a large black castle with the Poole Family crest on it's main gate and on the Castle itself. In the circular throne room sat twelve seats each with an elder saiyan warrior in their armor sitting upon it, at the head of each chair was a different surname carved into it.

These were the surnames of families they had married into or had a child that was apart of the Poole family and thus made up the family as a whole. Various relatives from each of the lesser houses had gathered in the throne room where in the center was a light coming out of the unholy ground which displayed the Tournament of Power.

"My grandson has lost his tail, and thus has become tailless. If they win upon his return we will have Peppa bound him like the other disgrace and thrown on the Island-"

"Father!" female Saiyan approached with dark armor and her face hidden under the hood, this woman was Korn's mother.

"Silence! Daughter! My grandson should have protected his tail!" the Evil Sayian scolds his daughter who stands there with her fists clenched. Another female Sayian laughs emerging from the darkness.

"Looks like my child wins sister! Hahahaha" Peppa's mother points and lets out an evil laugh. She stands with white boots, black leggings, a black armor crop top, with her tail out in the open with long curly black hair and black gauntlets. Peppa's mom then looks over to her brother with an evil grin. "Sucks your daughter got beat out of our game" Peppa's mother mocks him as he remains silent and turns his head. "Your daughter rebelled against us and destroyed several of our lesser houses and relatives in a cu for control, but MY SON stopped her and protected the honor of our house! Because my son-"

"ENOUGH! The strongest survive and the strongest will rule! Peppa is the strongest and so by right he will rule our house at the appointed time!" The Evil Sayian Elder decrees to his house pointing back at the screen as various other relatives gather around and continue to watch with wicked hearts and wicked intentions. Celeron, Korn's niece and Peppa's little cousin stood in front of the screen cheering both her Uncle and her older cousin on with zealous zeal.

Past the Black Castle on the hill top in the dark woods across the Red Sea was a small island with a prison built on it with the Poole Family Crest on the building. Inside was one prisoner in solitary confinement...the Evil Sayian Saltz.

Saltz wore black gravity boots that were 100x's New Soho's gravity making it extremely difficult for her to move and walk around. She wore a gravity straight jacket that kept her bound and would suppress her dark powers. Underneath she wore baggy black jumpsuit. She had long dark hair with many spiky bangs in front of her face, she had a mouth piece on her to act as a muzzle. She had a scar going down her left cheek. Saltz yells into her mouth piece as it muffles the screaming of her voice.

A sharp black aura builds around her with a red interior tint to it. Her eyes white out as she does a sit up to get to her feet and painfully takes two steps forward to look out her small window up at the sky to see the Tournament of Power being broadcasted. Saltz's straight jacket shocked her bringing her back to her senses, and disperses her aura. Saltz looks with anger and hate filled eyes.

"Peppa, my beloved cousin, you will win, you will return home! For on the day you return I'll break free of my restraints and this prison! Then you and I will fight and fight until you die!" Saltz had a crazed look in her eyes as she laughs insanely with ecstasy at the thoughts of brutally killing Peppa and bathing in a tub of his blood thinking to herself, "_It's the only way I'll forgive you_".

"They have been broadcasting the tournament to their own universe?" Old Kai says looking over to the Universe 2 team in the stands.

"That's very bold of them. To disclose it would normally cause mass hysteria" Whis adds in.

"I was defeated, but the light of love has not been lost yet!" Brianne preaches with watery eyes looking away with her right fist to her lips, pausing for a moment for dramatic effect then looking back at the Orb in Sour's staff. "Please, everyone, cheer the others on until the end!" Brianne pleads with a hopeful look on her face. "The remaining warriors and their battle of love!" Brianne puts her hands together and bows her head closing her eyes then Sour has the scene cut back to the fight and everyone in all the world's stare at one another looking up seeing Super Sayian 4 Peppa defending attacks from both Goku Blue and Pirina.

"We are the last hope of Universe 6 and 7" Goku Blue and Pirina say together launching coordinated attacks Peppa keeping him from getting into their battle rhythm and dodging their attacks. When Peppa would dodge Pirina, Goku would attack and hit him and vice versa. Among their relentless assaults Peppa happen to glance up where Korn was and found that he was not there.

"_So that is how it is cousin? Very, well I'll take this challenge_…" Peppa says in a dark emotionless voice to himself. "_It doesn't have to be beautiful Heles said, that means I have free rein to do as I please with her support this time_" Peppa continued to think to himself tanking their attacks and striking some clean hits on Goku Blue and Pirina.

"Even if your battered and mocked for detestable tactics, fight to the end for love my darling!" Brianne calls out from the stands, standing at the guardrail looking down at Peppa doing the only thing she can think to do and cheer him on. Across Universe 2 everyone started to cheer for Peppa. Even the Yardrats who hated him cheered for him only once since he was fighting for their survival. Among the cheering Yardratians was the girl whom Garlik held strong affection for. She stands there looking up with her Daughter who wore the standard Yardrat clothes, she had purple skin, teal blue freckles, long black teal blue hair, long pointed ears and a saiyan tail wiggling around behind her.

Katoplesa descended out of nowhere from the air striking Peppa in between his shoulder blades. Peppa powered-up with a golden aura around him blowing all three away from before his aura disappeared. Peppa was sweating profusely from all the violent dodging.

"Peppa is still worn down from the continuous fighting" Pell points out to everyone. "I wonder how long he will be hold that new form of his…" Pell says thinking out loud rubbing his chin. Brianne looks at Pell and the others.

"He will win! He must!" Brianne said with unwavering confidence.

"He looks like he is purposely fighting without rest to challenge his own limits" Old Kai says studying Goku Blue who also had an exhausted look on his face as well.

"But one wrong step and it's over for both of them" Roshi and Jimeze tell their teams at the same time.

"Another new enemy?" Peppa says in a dark but tired voice standing with his fist clenched looking to his right to Katopesla getting back to his feet. "That's the one that was giving Kakunsa a hard time and prevented her from aiding Ribrianne" Peppa reminded himself with malice in his voice. Behind Peppa was Goku Blue and to Peppa's front was Pirina. "I can handle these odds, but at this rate…" Peppa doesn't finish his thought glancing down at his right fist clenching and unclenching it. Peppa couldn't get his right hand to stop spasming letting him know his body may not be able to handle much more of this.

"Three-on-one, drawing this fight out is not in Peppa's favor" Hermila points out looking around the stage wondering where the other teammates are. Kakunsa was taking cover nursing her injured right ankle, Korn was lost in himself standing between some rock pillars looking down at his severed tail. Prum and Zirloin were a few feet away not sure what to say or do to comfort Korn who had a soul crushing facial expression of a person who believed he had no future, hope, or will to fight any further. Korn was completely broken.

"Looks like Universe 2's secret ace is at the end of his rope" Champa mocks, with his arms across his chest. Vados looks at him with a peculiar look. Champa gets to his feet raising his fist at her. "Your saying we are to, right?! I know that!" Champa tells Vados.

"You're quite right, we only have one warrior left and we have less then Universe 4 which has two unseen warriors left" Vados reminds them. Champa cringes at the thought of it. "The plan to run till time is up is pointless now" Vados closes her eyes shaking her head. Champa cringes more. "What will happen to us?! I meant to you Champa-sama" Vados playfully teases him over a very dire situation while he cringes more.

"Dammit!" Caulifa yells out capturing everyone's attention. "Get fired up! Pirina if you lose I'm going to clobber you!" Caulifa threatens him.

"You can do it!" Universe 6 teams yells down to him cheering him on. Peppa looks at Caulifa and Kale and can't wait to be rid of them and there the whole universe along with Universe 7.

Peppa looks back over to Pirina who smiles at the support of his universe. Peppa only heard Brianne cheering for him. She is the only one he needs to cheer him on. The depth, emotion, and how personal Brianne was with her words and her feelings toward Peppa fired him up more then anything. He didn't know why nor could he explain it but for him her cheers are all that mattered that and absolute victory.

"Caulifa, if I lose we get erased. There will be nothing to clobber" Pirina teases Caulifa back.

"I have a feeling this fight might last a while" Hermila tells the team.

"I don't think so, all four of them look pretty worn down. They can't afford to drag this out, I have a feeling this fight will end suddenly and in an unexpected way" Su Roas adds in.

"I been sensing a strange intense spirit from those Universe 6 Namekians" Pell points out Pirina and his intense white aura. Goku and Pirina lunge forward to attack Peppa. Goku strikes at the back of Peppa but his image fades and Goku gets punched out by Pirina to everyone's shock as his body slams into a rock wall. Peppa reappeared a few feet away just glaring at them. No jokes, no mocking, no games. Peppa's Super Sayian 4 state stripped him of most of his emotions and rationale.

"No matter how many times my darling falls he will rise!" Brianne proclaims to everyone giving all her love and support to Peppa. "Can you hear that my darling?" Brianne calls down to Peppa who lifts up his head and gives her a cold stare. "The voices of all the people praying for your victory!" Brianne shouts with an overzealous look and ecstasy in her voice.

"Geese, Brianne lay off the pressure, he is already fighting a three-on-one I don't think he needs any more stress piled on to him" So Roas gives Brianne a sour look. Brianne ignores her. Everyone in Universe 2 where waving their glow wands rooting and cheering for Peppa. Even the saiyans of Universe 2 rooted for Peppa in their heart while they kept intense and stern looks while they watch.

"The love of everyone in Universe 2 is on your side my darling!" Brianne holds her hands out to Peppa and looks at him with hearts in her eyes. Peppa just gives her an evil smile and she goes ecstatic. Peppa powers-up with an intense clear golden aura as he stares at Pirina and Katopesla with wicked intentions...


	29. You will (NOT) Advance

**You will (NOT) Advance**

"_But calamity will come upon you, and none of your charms will stop it. Adversity will befall you; you will not be able to avert it. Sudden ruin will come upon you like you have never known._" ~Isaiah 47:11

"Korn!" Kakunsa calls out to him rebounding off the rock landing a few feet in front of him. Kakunsa looks at him then follows his eyes down to where his tail is out on the ground and frowns looking back up at him.

"What is it Kakunsa?" Korn said in a depressed tone.

"Peppa is fighting three-on-one we gotta go!" Kakunsa looks at Korn then over to Prum and Zirlion.

"Peppa will be fine Kakunsa. He is a Super Saiyan 4…" Korn sighs despairingly. Kakunsa frowns not knowing what to say or do to reach Korn. Zirloin thinks for a moment then takes a step forward and reaches out with his right hand and places it on Korn's left shoulder.

"It will grow back and you will reclaim your honor and pride as a saiyan and a first born son to our Family's house" Zirloin tries to encourage him. Kakunsa looks up to see Korn lift his head up and look over to Zirloin. "But none of that will happen if we lose and get erased here" Zirloin stresses to Korn.

"Plus, you can stay with us! We love you Korn, we care about you whether you have your tail or not!" Kakunsa gives Korn a loving smile and holds up her fists. Their words of wisdom and the depth of their encouragement touched Korn's heart.

"You guys…" Korn thought for a moment realizing they were right. This tournament has shown him saiyans without tails are still strong and demanding of respect. He didn't need his tail, he didn't need to feel sorry for himself and he certainly was not about to allow his Universe 2 to get erased. Even if he didn't have a place at home with his family he had a place as a knight of the Kamikaze Fireballs and they were like a family to. "Thanks everyone, sorry to worry you" Korn smiles thinking to himself "_Who'd ever think I'd become a righteous saiyan...Garlik would be turning over in his grave if he found out_" Korn thought to himself.

A purplish-pink glow highlighted Korn, Kakunsa, Prum, and Zirloin. They felt an incredible burst of energy.

"What is this?" Korn felt a warm feeling within himself.

"It's the love and hope of our Universe 2" Kakunsa tells him looking down at her right leg rotating it around glad to see her previous injury is gone. Korn smiles bending down picking up his tail looking at it then looks to the edge of the stage and throws it off and into the void.

"Korn?!" Kakunsa yells out.

"I don't need it anymore. I know who and what I am" Korn lifts his head up with pride. Korn looks over at Zirloin. "Your not bad for a Tuffle" Korn smiles at him.

"Your not bad for a saiyan" Zirloin smiles back at him the glow intestines around them.

"What we bear are the hopes of everyone living in Universe 2" Prum says getting pumped up.

"There way too heavy, but this weight is also love!" Kakunsa says under strain.

"Let's turn this heavy love into power!" Zirloin suggest to them. Prum and Zirloin yell out consumed by a thick massive purplish-pink light. Kakunsa powers-up with them. Korn uses the heavy love turning it inwards and uses it to replenish his stamina and self-heal himself.

"LOVE, LOVE, LOVE!" Prum, Zirloin, and Kakunsa all chant. The ground breaks under them. Peppa does a massive power-up blowing Katopesla, Pirina, and Goku away in horror. Peppa felt the love of Universe 2 and used the power they gave him to restore his energy and stamina. The stage started to crack and crumble under the strain of his excesses power. Peppa sounded like a roaring Oozaru his power continuing to climb to new heights with an insane look on his face.

"Now, recite! The Spell of Love!" Brianne calls out to them from the stands with her hands together like she is praying, a soft smile across her face with her eyes closed with a massive glowing pink light coming from her. Brianne opens her eyes and looks down at all of them with love in her heart.

"Formation!" Zirloin calls out. "Zirloin" says his name three times while being bathed in a pink light. Kakunsa does the same while consumed in a blue light. Prum does the same while in a golden yellow light. Korn just stood there blinking while they struck their pose and chanted their names. "Sending love and happiness to all!" Zirloin proclaims standing there in Ribranne's outfit and dress.

"What the f**k?!" Korn's jaw dropped with his eyes wide and his left eye twitching in embarrassment.

"Howl of the wild roar of love!" Kakunsa straps got longer and her power doubled.

"With dreams and magic, the strike of love!" Prum proclaims the glow disappearing from him as he stands in Rozie's outfit and long jacket.

"Transformation complete!" Zirloin, Kakunsa, and Prum say in unison. Korn about died from shock and embarrassment. Thinking "_Why doesn't this ever happen to Peppa?_" Korn face palms himself hard with his right hand running it down his face groaning but pleased to feel a new power within each of them. Everyone on stage looks down at the with surprised looks.

"Oh a transformation! A transformation!" Pell calls out with excitement. Even Sour looked on with an excited look on his face.

"A true miracle by the power of love! New beauty has been born here!" Heles adds in. Korn looks over at Zirloin and cringes.

"That's not beautiful at all…" Korn says in a low whisper…

Meanwhile across the stage, Pirina and Katopesla stand in front of Goku who was down on one knee as Peppa disperses his aura taking in a deep breath giving all three of them a malicious but excited look.

"Once were done with you Peppa we will see Universe 2 to its end" Pirina proclaims. Peppa just glares at him.

"I will show you the true power of a Saiyan in balance!" Peppa says with a malicious and sinister tone of voice.

"Your luck ends here villain! I, Katopesla, warrior of justice will see it done!" Katopesla yells over to Peppa pointing at him. Peppa just grins evilly feeling amused to play along with them before knocking them off.

"I am the terror of Universe 2! I am the answer to all living things that cry out for destruction! For Death!" Peppa pauses to let it sink into them and those in the stands. "I am the killer of the innocent! I am the darkness in the light! I am the Lie!" Peppa tells them in a dark and sinister tone powering-up once more with his golden aura blazing around him. "Ally to evil! Nightmare to goodness and righteousness! Peppa Poole!" Peppa pauses for an effect savoring their disgusted looks. "All of you together will feel the full Gravity of my Love" Peppa continues to add in a dark tone.

"Challenge accepted, I Katopesla of Universe 3 will stop you!" Katopesla tells him.

"I, Pirina of Universe 6 will see you answer for the eradication of the Namekians of Universe 2!"

"I guess they're all getting into the act of putting on a show?" Hermila watches from the stands. Pirina and Katopesla look at Goku who had a serious look on his face getting to his feet glaring at Peppa.

"You defeated Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta, Master Roshi, No.18, and Krillin" Goku pauses for a moment taking a breath. "You killed a whole race, it didn't matter if they were civilians, this ends now! Your reign as a villain is over! I, Son Goku of Universe 7 will make you pay!" Goku powers-up as a Super Saiyan Blue. Peppa just stands there with an evil look on his face.

"I recommend we finish him quickly," Pirina tells them.

"Right" Goku and Katopesla said in unison.

They all blitz Peppa, who counter blitz their attack. They move so fast only the sound of their fighting can be heard. Stone formations and pillars crumble in the surrounding area. Small glimpses could be caught of the warriors appearing and disappearing from sight. Katopesla suit constantly changing from its speed mode to its battle mode to keep up with the speed and power level of the fight.

Peppa appears in the air with a standing kick bringing it down over Katopesla sending him into a pillar of rock as it crumbles inward. Pirina appears behind Peppa, Peppa glances over his right shoulder and back hands Pirina away. The sounds of Goku and Peppa could be heard with them appearing on the ground and Goku forced into using an attack he never wanted to use. He copied Goku Black's energy saber.

Peppa catches it with the ground breaking under him. Goku and Peppa stare coldly at one another. Peppa yanks on Goku's hand and kicks him away. Pirina is up on his feet attacking Peppa who avoids his attack blocking each punch and kick with his own. They end up locking fists and everything goes dark around Peppa and he sees the red outline of countless nameless Namekians.

"I get it, the reason for your strength" Peppa says coldly looking him in the eyes. From Pirina's viewpoint there was darkness around him and he was interlocking hands with Peppa with the image of the Golden Oozaru towering over Peppa. "From the beginning of the tournament you have been many not just one" Peppa reveals in a sinister tone kicking Pirina in the gut firing random ki blast to keep Goku and Katopesla pinned down.

Peppa borrows a move from Goku and Rozie and halts the ki blasts mid-air and rains them down on all three warriors in glorious destruction. Pirina stands unfazed stretching out his massive right hand grabbing Peppa by the face and slams him into a stone wall. Peppa brings up his left hand and creates his Dark Saber and slices off Pirina's hand. Pirina retracts his hand and Peppa watches him effortlessly regenerate it.

"Exactly, the ability for Namekians to become one and gain further power...Namekian Fusion" Pirina tells him. Goku and Katopesla get back to their feet ready to lend their support to Pirina. "Upon learning of our universe's peril, many of our people from Namek volunteered. As their representatives, we absorbed all their power to fight in this tournament" Pirina explains to everyone. Peppa just stood there with his arms crossed and his tail wiggling about.

"I see, until your body stabilized, you and the other one advoided aggressive fighting to save your strength for late in the tournament" Peppa reasons out loud looking unimpressed.

"But now the time has come, I am the only warrior left" Pirina explains.

"No regerts then" Peppa gets into a fighting stance.

"I will fight with our people whose lives were given and for what you did to the Namekians of your universe consider me the judgement of Namek and its most appropriate that I will be the one to end you" Pirina tells Peppa in a righteous fury. Peppa turns to his left uncrossing his arms walking away but looks to his right with a malicious look eyeing Pirina, Goku, and Katopesla. Peppa suddenly stops pointing in their direction with his right hand.

"All your universes will cease to exist! I will make it so!" Peppa says in a sinister tone letting out a dark and evil laugh. Peppa suddenly yells raising his power level even more to their shock realizing Peppa just keeps getting stronger. Like Kefla it felt as if Peppa truly had no ceiling to his power or a very high one he had just now started to tap into.

"Pirina, if you have fused with that many people your vitality should be extraordinary right now. In that case, I wont worry about killing you" Peppa shoots him an evil grin.

"You have been quiet for a while now Beerus" Whis gives Beerus a sly smile. "If Peppa wins this fight, it will mean erasure for you and Champa" Whis reminds him watching Beerus cringe.

"Don't be stupid" Beerus scuffs. Beerus jumps up and starts cheering "You can do it Universe 6 and 7!" Beerus yells out. Champa jumps up cheering with his brother. They both look at one another and nod respectfully.

"Knock off Universe 2's Peppa once and for all!" Champa cheers. They watch as a white and gold aura slam into one another. Pirina and Peppa getting into a violent fight. Which left Pirina getting violently blasted away by Peppa who then gets into a speed duel with Katopesla going through all manner of rubble until Katopesla gets kicked away. Peppa had barely kicked Katopesla away as he was finishing spinning in the air when Goku was blocking the kick mid-steam. Peppa had a nasty look on his face when he saw Goku.

"Goku's fighting!" Zeno holds up his fists looking over at the other Zeno. "Peppa is fighting Goku" Future Zeno replies. "It's exciting!" Zeno tells Future Zeno. "What's going to happen?!" Future Zeno looks at his younger self.

"Universe 2 has continued to win, despite being targeted by all universes" the Grand Priest's platform floats up next to them as he explains to the Zenos. "They have great momentum and teamwork. However, as a result, they are likely the most drained" Grand Priest explains staring down at Peppa who does a Disappear attack to blow away Katopesla, then leaps up in the air to dodge a Kamehameha wave from Goku, only to get into a violent fist fight with Pirina.

"So what's the plan Korn?" Kakunsa asks Korn who see's Prum, Zirloin, and her looking to him for leadership. Korn rubs his hand through his hair and down the back of his head. His hand smoothes across Nishi's Potara Earrings.

"Fusion" Korn says out loud.

"Fusion?" Kakunsa gives a curious look.

"Yes, when Peppa and I fuse we create the Evil Saiyan Koppa. He defeated Garlik effortlessly and he defeated Meji Zuu…" Korn pauses looking at them and decides to tell them about that fateful battle…

Universe 2, Supreme Kai of the West's planet…

Meji Zuu floated down to the ground to see Koppa just standing there with an intense look leaping up on a ruined building so he can look down upon Meji Zuu.

"Who are you and what happened to the other two?" Meji Zuu demanded in a divine voice.

"The two saiyans Korn and Peppa? I am they, we are one! I am Koppa!" Koppa answers him in the two-tone voice of Korn and Peppa. Koppa looks down at Meji Zuu with an evil look. "And this is Koppa Rose!" Koppa yells out transforming into a Super Saiyan Rose crumbling the building he was on and cracking the earth beneath him. Meji Zuu looks up with a disturbed look feeling Koppa's power surpassing his current power level.

"You may be more powerful but you are still not a god!" Meji Zuu speaks in the voice of divine fury. Meji Zuu fires his world killing ball of energy toward Koppa who catches it with his left hand and effortlessly changes the negative energy to positive energy and disperses it in the surrounding area to help promote the planet to healing itself over time. After all, this was Nishi's private world. This place held great meaning to Koppa. His memories of Nishi.

Meji Zuu looked up in horror as Koppa lowered his arm glaring at him while he was engulfed in his rose aura.

"Meji Zuu, I am the instrument of your destruction and its time I wrapped this up!" Koppa says with a sinister look on his face Meji Zuu just looks at him and laughs in his divine voice.

"Potara earrings? Does your mimicry have no end? You pathetic mortals always try to emulate the divine, now why is that?" Meji Zuu looks up at him with a smirk look. Koppa floats there looking down at him with a cold stare remembering the kai's Meji Zuu absorbed to gain his "divine power". "Is it because us gods are so wondrous?" Meji Zuu holds out his hand. Koppa remembers Ninshi impaled on the pillar of rock with blood everywhere and that peaceful look she had on her face. Koppa clenches his fists tightly. "Are you coveting our undeniable beauty? I understand and yet, it's so tragic. Your mimicry is due to fail, acts of gods are beautiful because we are inherently pure. While mortal endeavors become wicked and corrupted and marred by si-"

Koppa unleashed a massive Golden Oozaru fist right across the face of Meji Zuu with his left hand exploding his top half of his body as the lower have was carried away by the energy a fair distance away into a massive explosion. Koppa stood straight up narrowing his eyes watching the green slime reform itself into his divine form.

"I'm tired of listening to you preach, if you want me to bow at your feet then you will have to do it by force. I only respect those who are stronger then me and there is no one stronger in this universe then me!" Koppa tells a wounded Meji Zuu with pride.

"Fine, come on and give me your best shot! I don't need your worship I just need to absorb you mortal and your power will be forever apart of me!" Meji Zuu challenges Koppa gesturing him with his right hand.

Meji Zuu threw a false punch that slices open the earth like a knife sliding smoothing across the surface of butter. Koppa dodged to his left with Meji Zuu coming at him to his left in a black aura stretching out his hand to give him a hard right. Koppa brought up his left hand and blocked the attack.

The two warriors crash into the ground with a dark energy stretching for miles. Meji Zuu spun around and tossed Koppa threw the air into several pillars of rocky hills. Koppa stopped himself mid-air and powered-up. There were no other life forms on this planet but him and Meji Zuu so Koppa knew he didn't have to hold back, not that he ever did anyway. Meji Zuu powered-up as well they both flew at one another their aura's colliding and dispersing creating a dark clouds over the ruined landscape of the once lush garden planet of Nishi.

Koppa savagely brutalized and pulverized Meji Zuu but Koppa watched each bone he broke and indent he made into his body instantly heal over and over like it was nothing. This frustrated Koppa, because no matter how hard he hit him or blasted Meji Zuu he just instantly healed and continue the fight as if he was never hurt or lost energy while Koppa knew he had a time limit and he couldn't afford to waste attacks or stay in such a powerful form without running out his clock to defusion.

They got in some good kicks and punches on one another but it was Koppa who grabbed Meji Zuu's by the back of his head and slams him into the ground face first and twists his left arm around him.

"What's the matter? Angry your divine power is losing to a false god?" Koppa mocks Meji Zuu. Meji Zuu's body reversed itself like slime. So instead of being face first into the ground having his right hand being twisted behind his back, Meji Zuu right hand was being pressed on his abdomen, and he was staring Koppa in the face as he opens his mouth blasting Koppa way tumbling across the ground.

Koppa rebounds off the ground backflipping to his feet sliding across the ground building a massive energy in his left hand. Meji Zuu flew and their punches connected creating a massive distortion and release of dark energy that killed all the plant life around them. They both yelled at one another trying to foolishly and stupidly over power the other's punch instead of taking advantage of the opening and using the free hand to blast the person away. No, at that moment it was all about Pride.

As soon as Koppa pushed Meji Zuu back a centimeter in the ground Meij Zuu slams his left hand into the gut of Koppa lifting him up in the air while gracefully spinning around and striking Koppa with all the energy they had built up from their punch. Koppa goes flying into the ground impacting it hard and violently rolling across the ground face first. Meji Zuu paused for a moment and saw Koppa was unmoving.

"Your spree is over, primitive and violent beast" Meji Zuu informs Koppa like a master to his disciple sense Meji Zuu took the soul of Nishi he had all her memories and how she trained Korn and Peppa. Meji Zuu remembers Nishi's fond and silly memories of training Korn and Peppa and the feelings of love she had for them like a mother to her children.

For Meji Zuu it felt as if Nishi was still alive inside of him flooding him with her memories and feelings for Korn and Peppa, but not just them for her masterpiece...Koppa who was her endgame for Meji Zuu whose return she foresaw. Meji Zuu pushed the thoughts and feelings to the side and in anger turned his left hand into a fleshy sword with sharp protruding bones forming the blade. He sought to slice off the head of Koppa.

When Meji Zuu raised his sword arm to kill Koppa he found Koppa had gotten to one knee and fired a solid beam through his abdomen. Meji Zuu stared down in horror looking over at Koppa who had an evil grin across his face as he kept pumping energy into the intense beam. Meji Zuu was in agony. His body was trying to heal itself only to keep getting burned away by the beam that was penetrating his very soul.

"I'm sorry is this hurting you? Good!" Koppa said in a spiteful tone. Meji Zuu gave Koppa a horror struck look. "I thought you said you were invincible" Koppa mocks him in a malicious tone.

"Indeed, this wound you have inflicted upon me will not last. I am eternal! No damage can destroy me, no hate can conquer my love to exterminate life by divine power" Meji Zuu preaches in a painful divine voice. "I may stumble for a moment, but I will always be eternal! I will defeat you, the false god of that ugly and violent race! Once I have absorbed you I will become a saiyan and my power will rise above even the Omni-king Zeno and once I defeat and absorb the angels and him I'll be the one above all with the power to erase all living kind!" Meji Zuu painfully preaches to Koppa in a divine voice.

"I wouldn't be so sure, your not a purely invincible god. You're just some freaky Tuffle science project gone wrong. A pile of green snot that can absorb the power and abilities of others. You didn't work for anything you are! You stole it and the memories of your victims. You're a horror and a abomination I can't allow. There will only be one main evil in this universe and it will be me!" Koppa proclaims. Meji Zuu gave Koppa a stunned look. Meji Zuu starts to laugh.

"You mortals are all alike, lead astray by your own inflated ego and delusions of grandeur. You think that's a revelation? I know I was created by the Tuffles with the sole purpose of eradicating the saiyans! But why stop there when I can not only absorb the strong and eradicate the weak but keep going till I absorb the angels and Zeno!" Meji Zuu lets out a divine laugh. Koppa just gives him an intense stare.

"Why do you want to do that?" Koppa sternly asks Meji Zuu.

"You saiyans are mortal, yet you have gained divine power. You Koppa are stronger then most deities. Thus, those who created this universe made something they could not control and what can't be controlled in this universe, one can not be called a god or the One Above All, making saiyans the ultimate symbol of the failure of this system of things!" Meji Zuu powers-up dispersing Koppa's beam which doesn't surprise him.

Koppa leaps back watching Meji Zuu float high into the air like a god holding out his hands looking down at Koppa who stands erect staring up at him in defiance.

"Once I absorb you and make your power my own as I did with the kais I will have assumed the sins of mortal kind and the failure of The One Above All!" Meji Zuu preached not knowing that the memories of the angels and Zeno he had from the Supreme Kai of the West, Koppa did not know of.

Koppa did not know there were angels, a Grand Priest, or an Omni-king named Zeno, the One Above All. So when Meji Zuu referenced them Koppa just assumed he was talking about a powerful kai he wanted to absorb. To Koppa he didn't know there was something above even the kais themselves but Meji Zuu knew, he knew the horror of and how Zeno could erase whole universes on a whim. He wanted to be free of the existence of the Omni-king and of mortal kind. Meji Zuu wanted to be the only intelligent life form in all the universe so he can have it all to himself.

"Once I'm the only intelligent lifeform the sins of the past will never be repeated. That is the duty of a true god" Meji Zuu proclaims. Koppa just stares at him silently.

"You got an answer and an excuse for everything?" Koppa took in the seriousness of the situation and what Meji Zuu wanted to accomplish.

"Of course that's why I do this! For the good of our universe before all its loving beauty is destroyed!" Meji Zuu sheds a single tear looking up into the heavens.

"Are you seriously crying right now?" Koppa gave Meji Zuu a disgusted look.

"I am and proudly so. My love will sanctify this universe!" Meji Zuu does a massive power-up making a hulking body. "Now you must be absorbed in Saiyan! Then I will claim the multiverse!" Meji Zuu divinely proclaims.

"Not on my watch!" Koppa raises power once more with his Super Saiyan Rose aura around him. His dark pink tail wiggled happily. They slam their fist together once more bleeding off excessive amounts of power. "I will defeat you!" Koppa tells him. "Your mind is unstable by all the memories of your victims! You have become twisted and hideous from your original created purpose!" Koppa informs Meji Zuu who becomes enraged by the arrogance of Koppa. "You're obsessed! Disillusioned! On the contradiction of gods and mortals!" Koppa yells out with a massively thick aura around him.

"You know nothing!" Meji Zuu yells back at him.

"You seek beauty, but have become distorted by insanity! You desire to be a broken misshapen god in a vacant universe by yourself filled with the haunted memories of those no longer here! It's madness! I wont allow it!" Koppa yells out forcing Meji Zuu back.

"You wont allow it?" Meji Zuu mocks him and forces Koppa back.

"I will never be a MEMORY!" Koppa yells out. Koppa over powers Meji Zuu sending him flying back. The massive outpour of energy destroyed the surrounding area. From the massive sandstorm that erupted from it Koppa flies through it and out of it on the other side screaming in rage his fists consumed by massive energy each hit he lands on Meji Zuu explodes his entire body but it quickly reforms just in time to be exploding again by Koppa. "I thought your body was supposed to be the ultimate cell? A weapon of your righteous rage! BUT IT CAN"T EVEN KEEP UP WITH ME!" Koppa yells out in vicious spite.

Meji Zuu could only block as he stares down at Koppa whose raw speed he could not match. Each punch blowing chunks of his body apart as they quickly slither back and reform. However, Meji Zuu knew that Koppa knew he may be stronger but with the massive energy Koppa has been unleashing his time has been cut from an hour to mere minutes.

Meji Zuu knew all he had to do was endure and the flaw built into the Potara Earrings will take effect. Koppa will use up all his stamina or run out the clock sooner with his massive energy attacks and then Korn and Peppa being weaker the Meji Zuu would die at his hand. All he needed to do was wait for Koppa. He needed an attack that could destroy every cell at once in Meji Zuu but he knew he didn't know such an attack. Which meant he was going to lose unless he did what Peppa did against Winter.

Koppa roundhouse kicked Meji Zuu into the air then quickly used Instant Transmission to appear above him taking in a deep breath about to unleash his ultimate attack Breath of the Golden Oozaru. Koppa powers-up then fires a massive beam from his mouth with the image of a Golden Oozaru appearing behind him that consumes Meji Zuu driving him into the ground and all the way to the core of the planet. Once Meji Zuu's back touched the molten core of the planet and the energy from Koppa exploded. The force was so massive it atomized and destroyed every cell in Meji Zuu's body.

As for Koppa the recoil of the beam shot him high into the sky as he saw the earth turn black and explode with flames. He quickly used Instant Transmission to teleport back to the ship to watch the planet implode with a massive shockwave that spread out across this part of Universe 2 knocking his ship off crouse spinning around in space before the V.I. of the ship corrected the ships course and stabilized it.

Koppa sat up shaking his head getting to his feet looking out the oval window on the bridge powering back down to his base form looking at the destroyed chunks of rock that was just moments ago a planet. Everything happened so fast Koppa didn't even have time to grab Nishi's body before it burned away in the flames of destruction.

Koppa lowers his head closing his eyes giving her a moment of silence then opens them and as he does he glows and diffuses back into Korn and Peppa. Korn and peppa had groggy looks on their faces as they looked at one another then out the window in horror at the destruction of Nishi's planet that was hers. She had trained them there and that planet had become their home and now it was gone, just like she was.

Peppa unhooked the Potara Earring and slams it into Korn's chest pushing him back. Korn catches Peppa's earring looking up at him. Peppa pointed Korn in anger and outrage.

"No more! I'm not fusing with you ever again! I don't care what the situation is!" Peppa snapped at Korn. Korn saw Peppa was still angry he couldn't defeat Meji Zuu by himself. He was angry he couldn't protect Nishi, he was angry he had to swallow his pride and fuse with his cousin whom he hated for always being stronger then him. Most of all he hated that he needed his cousin and the fusion to win. This was like Garlik all over again only this time Peppa lost Nishi's body and the planet that held all his happy memories of her.

"Cousin!" Korn tries to call out to him but Peppa storms off. Korn sighs placing Peppa's Potara Earring in his vacant ear…

"And that's what happened with Meji Zuu" Korn told the others.

"If Koppa was that strong, I can't imagine how strong he would be now! He could very well defeat Jiren! We have a chance to survive!" Prum says outloud.

"But you heard him, Peppa would not willing consent to the fusion. He hates it" Zirloin reminds the group.

"Doesn't matter, I'll force the earring on him if I have to defeat him and put on him myself" Korn tells the group.

"Just like how he forced you to transform into Oozaru?" Zirloin reminds Korn two evils don't make a right but Korn shot him a dark look and realized nothing he would say was going to change his mind.

"Koppa can defeat Jiren and the remaining warriors with ease before time runs out this I'm sure. This is the only play that will ensure our survival!" Korn stresses.

"Then Operation fusion is a go! Let's get to Peppa before it's too late!" Kakunsa tells the group. They nod but as they turn to sprint to the other side of the stage they look up to see Dr. Paparoni standing on a high place looking down at them with Bollarator, Koitsukai, and Panchina.

"Going somewhere?" Dr. Paparoni smiles at them. Korn, Prum, Zirloin, and Kakunsa take a fighting stance with strained looks on them while across the stage Peppa continues to ruthlessly defend from the onslaught of attacks from Pirina, Goku, and Katopesla while looking for any opportunity to knock them off the stage...


	30. At Universal End

**At Universal End**

_Destruction and Misery are in their paths… _~Romans 3:16

"Universe 6 and 7 upon facing their impending erasure, have deemed it necessary to work together with the warrior from Universe 3" Grand Priest informs the Zenos who look at one another with excitement. Grand Priest watches intently as Peppa defends himself against three opponents all at once. Katopesla attacks Peppa's left side while Goku attacks his right side. Peppa powers-up firing a Disappear attack at both of them knocking them away. Peppa then leaps up in the air to meet Pirina punching him so hard Pirina flies into the ground kicking up dust.

"Both sides are fighting in extreme conditions" Grand Priest points out to the Zenos who watch Pirina's arms stretch past the cloud of dust punching Peppa further into the air striking him multiple times. Peppa becomes furious leaning to his left to dodge the right hand of Pirina and vice versa with the right. Peppa's golden aura ignites around as he flies at high speed amassing energy in his right fist and slams it into the gut of Pirina causing a massive explosion.

Pirina lays twitching beneath Peppa's feet. Peppa went to fire a Disappear to end it when Katopesla races by grabbing Pirina out of the way. Peppa's attack misses kicking up alot of dust as he looks around for them but can't see so he leaps up only to be met by Super Saiyan Blue Goku.

From the other side of the stage Korn turns his head hearing the earth shattering blows from their violent exchange.

"Korn go! We got these guys!" Kakunsa orders with a ferocious grin on her face. Korn nods.

"Don't lose" Korn orders them.

"We wont! Now go, perform the Potara Fusion with Peppa!" Zirloin yells. Korn nods powering-up with a clear aura dashing away in a fast sprint.

"We the warriors of Universe 2 will not allow you to stop our most powerful warriors from fusing!" Prum declares lovingly and strikes a pose. Dr. Paraoni and his three robotic creations leap down and go on the attack in a four-on-three brawl.

Pirina recovers from his latest injuries staggering to his feet watching Goku and Peppa exchange violent blows with one another the mere air coming off their clashing fists destroys the surrounding area around them. Goku and Peppa lock fists with one another flying back down to the ground sliding across it.

Peppa pulls Goku close head butting him then knocks him away. Goku rebounds from the ground leaping toward Peppa who also catches glimpses of Katopesla and Pirina charging in. Once again all three are around Peppa trying to strike him down while he fights tooth and nail against the three opponents.

Peppa uses Tien's move and makes three clones of himself one for each opponent while the real Peppa leaps to the high ground holding up his right hand collecting massive golden energy above it.

"Ruination of Love!" Peppa says in a cold voice. Peppa pulls back on his right hand hurling the ball of energy into the air as it shatters into a melodiously rains ki energy. The blast rains down on Goku, Katopesla, and Pirina while destroying the other three Peppa clones who explode with energy further injuring the three warriors. "Well done Universe 3, 6, and 7. You are worthy opponents" Peppa compliments them in a dark voice using this time to catch his breath while the three struggle to get to their feet looking up at Peppa with hopeful smiles. Peppa hated that look, he wanted to devour the hope from them and watch them nash and gnaw in anguish.

"Were not through yet! We still have some fight in us still!" Goku laughs. Peppa looks down at them with an annoyed look.

"In that case, I shall reciprocate with all my strength holding nothing back" Peppa said in a malicious tone his dark golden yellow eyes stares down at them with intense hate. Peppa yells raising his power level even higher. The image of a Golden Oozaru briefly appears as his monstrous roar echo across the void. "Take this! My love…" Peppa says in a dark tone thinking of Celeron and Brianne. "My anger…" Peppa thinks of Zeno, the angels, the multiverse, and the Tournament of Power. "And all my sorrow!" Peppa says in a cold voice his mind flashing back to Nishi, Saltz, and Garlik. "Behold the Gravity of my emotions! Behold my Dark Heart!" Peppa tells them with a cold blank expression across his face.

"What is that?" Goku yells out looking above Peppa. Black lighting sparked and flowed all around Peppa and his golden aura. A blackish-purple heart with black lighting appeared above Peppa. Universe 2 Team stared down in astonishment and wonderment at the manifestation of Peppa's dark and negative emotions made real.

"It's my darling's heart!" Brianne yells out her fists to her chest with a giddy lustful smile.

"Could that be…?" Heles pauses looking at Peppa in a whole new light. "How can someone so ugly as him be so breathtakingly beautiful at the same time?" Heles stare down in wonderment. Peppa stood there on the pillar, head bow, his dark wild hair masking his face and blowing all over the place, the dim lighting caused by the Dark Heart and Peppa's golden aura gave him a severe sinister look.

"This looks like the big one guys, he is going to try to end it with this attack" Katopesla warns Goku and Pirina who get on guard. Pirina fires a beam at the heart watching it distort its line around the heart and gets absorbed by the darkness growing bigger and more powerful.

"You see how it absorbed it and grew stronger? This attack wont be easy to counter '' Goku warns them.

"It was sucked in?" Caulifa and Krillin both said out loud in shock.

"What is that?" Tien and Cabba both say out loud with stunned expressions.

"It must be what they call the weight of their love, focused into one point to create a mass of gravity" Whis assumes outloud wondering where Universe 2's remaining warriors got such a burst of energy from. He glances over at Sour and Brianne wondering if they had something to do with it.

"That's the legendary attack not even our maidens could attain!" Heles says like a giddy young school girl with a hopeful expression and overwhelming pride in Peppa. All across the worlds of Universe 2 everyone was chanting and zealously cheering Peppa's name and saying such things like "Thank our loving star we have saiyans!" or "The saiyans really are the most superior combat race across the multiverse!" and "You can do it saiyans of our beloved Universe 2!" their prayers were fed to Peppa making him stronger and stronger.

"Love to heavy can at times bind and torture" Sour forwarns the team narrowing his eyes at Peppa as if he knew something terriable was about to happen to him.

"Those who have mastered love can control its weight can unleash that beautiful hidden technique of ruin!" Heles proclaims. Su Roas turns her head looking up at Brianne.

"I was wrong, your love for Peppa and the bond you two develop and now share made this possible. Forgive my lack of faith. I'm a terrible friend" Su Roas tells Brianne who looks down at her and gives a forgiving smile.

"It's ok, love endures all, forgives all, does not boast, and is patient" Brianne tells her, then she looks down and yells out "I LOVE YOU PEPPA! GO ALL THE WAY AND WIN FOR OUR UNIVERSE 2!" Brianne yells out lovingly. The whole team started to chant for Peppa feeling overwhelming love. Even Jimeze who hated Peppa found himself at the edge of his seat cheering him on.

Peppa swings his right hand down as the Dark Heart flies toward Goku, Pirina, and Katopesla. They get caught in the heart with darkness all around them falling to one knee. Peppa holds out his right hand yelling out as the heart starts to sink and starts to break through the stage.

"It's really heavy, heavier then the machine at my friend Bulma's home" Goku tells them. Goku tries to use Instant Transmission but it fails. "Instant Transmission is no good" he tells them.

"It's weight shatters the earth and sinks" Hermila points out.

"At this rate it'll go through the stage into the out of bounds" Jimeze adds-in.

"Universe 3, 6, and 7 drown in the darkness of my hate and fall together in my love!" Peppa said in a menacing tone.

"Universe 2, you just keep surprising me" Goku snickers. Pirina and Katopesla look at one another under strained wondering how Goku could snicker at such a dire moment as they continue to break through the stage. "I kinda get just how amazing this power of love thing is" Goku compliments Peppa speaking up in a strain voice so Peppa can hear him but it doesn't even look like Peppa even cares. "But for me, more then love I prefer guts!" Goku gets to his feet much to Katopesla and Pirina's amazement.

Goku powers-up using Kaioken Super Saiyan Blue form. The Dark Heart stops sinking in the stage. Peppa just grunts reaching out with his left hand placing it on his right wrist powering-up with a golden aura trying to force push the Dark Heart threw the stage. Just moments away Korn races on foot when he senses a presence and dodges out of the way of a ki blast. Korn looks around but sees no opponent.

"The hell?" Korn says in a surprised tone leaping out the way only to be hit by a volley of ki blast then knocked around four times by an unseen force smashing threw several pillars of rock tumbling across the ground. Korn quickly rebounds to his feet looking around sensing two flickering power levels that seem to come and go.

Korn suddenly felt a tug on his right hand as he was violently flung over head tumbling across the ground and off the stage.

"Korn!" Vikal yells out. The Universe 2 team take their eyes off of Peppa to see Korn hanging off the stage by his left hand with a freaked out face.

"Whose he fighting? I don't see anyone?" Pell says outloud.

"It's faint but there they are, its two of them" Heles gives an intense look scanning the ground.

Korn uses his hand to front flip himself back up on the stage but his eyes widen when after he lands he sees his right foot had not touched the ground. Suddenly he is tossed into the air doing a backflip and is violently struck in the back flying off the stage to Universe 2 team's horror. Korn instinctively twists firing a Black Rose Kamehameha blasting himself back on the stage backflipping in the air sliding across the ground taking a defensive posture.

Korn had a freaked out facial expression his eyes darting everywhere then he eyes Universe 4's team in the stand noting they have eight warriors in the stand and at the beginning of the tournament they only had eight visible warriors.

"So that's it, its Universe 4 now" Korn mutters to himself. Prum, Zirloin, and Kakunsa were busy fighting across the stage against Universe 3, Peppa was in front of him with a warrior from Universe 3 and the only remaining warriors of Universe 6 and 7. The only thing standing in Korn's way now from getting to his cousin and using the Potara Fusion was Universe 4's two mysterious warriors. At the same time Universe 11 two remaining warriors Jiren and Toppo watch from their high place untouched and with full power and stamina while everyone else was exhausted.

Goku fires a massive Kamehameha from within the Dark Heart. The wave twists and bends but continues to break through the darkness.

"What?" Peppa had a stunned look seeing a blue light coming from his Dark Heart. Peppa couldn't move from his spot without giving up control of the Dark Heart. He knew if he gave up control now they would win. So Peppa gave it everything he had picturing Universe 2, his cousin Celeron, Nishi, Brianne, Garlik, Saltz, even the annoying members of the Kamikaze Fireballs with the thought of Zeno snapping his fingers and erasing them.

What happened next, happened so suddenly that everyone in the stands and the fighting around the stage came to a sudden halt. They heard the Dark Heart smash through the bottom of the stage taking with it Goku, Pirina, and Katopesla with it into the void. At the same time Goku's Kamehameha wave landed a point blank shot on Peppa consuming him carrying him off the stage in that awful blue light. It was over before Peppa realized what had happened.

Katopesla removed his helmet and found himself with the Universe 3 team in the stands. Pirina open his eyes sitting up looking around to see the Universe 6 team with shocked and horrified facial expressions. Goku was on one knee when he looked up to see the Universe 7 team staring at him with pale faces.

Peppa was on the ground back in his base form with his shredded top over hanging his black jumpsuit. Peppa sat up opening his eyes and rubbing the back of his head.

"Darling?" Brianne said with a crushed voice. Peppa blinks looking around realizing where he was as he quickly gets to his feet.

"No...NO!" Peppa yells out in horror looking back at the Universe 2 team who just sat there not knowing what to say. Everyone suddenly looks over to the Grand Priest and the Zenos.

"For Universe 6 and 7 all warriors have dropped out. They have been wiped out, along with that Katopesla of Universe 3 has dropped out and so has Peppa of Universe 2" Grand Priest proclaims.

"We didn't get to see the Ultra thing this time" Caulifa says outloud with a disappointed groan.

"I'm sorry Brianne…" Peppa says in a shameful voice full of despair hugging his side and bowing, planting his face into the ground. His hair hid the tears of shame that were running down his cheek. "You trusted it all to me and I failed you" Brianne just stares at Peppa wiping her tears away walking down the steps getting down on her knees reaching out to Peppa. Peppa lifts his head to see her warm smile holding out her hands to him like Nishi did. Peppa wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his face in her stomach and she just smiled and held him.

"It's okay my love, as long as you won. The others can handle the rest" Brianne comforts Peppa lovingly running her right hand up and down his bruised back.

"Exposure to repeated extreme conditions can lead to acclimation. I would have loved to have seen just how powerful you could have gotten" Sour comments looking down at Peppa pulls himself away from Brianne looking up at Sour with a bank look. Brianne takes Peppa by the hand and leads him up the stand to sit next to herself and Sour. "At least you finally broke your shell and unleash your true power surpassing all your previous limitations. I guess we will never know if it would have been enough to fight Jiren though" Sour said in a pleasing tone.

"And now Universe 6 and 7...will be erased!" Grand Priest said in a loud tone as everyone went silent.

"Okay!" Future Zeno says by himself. The younger Zeno paused ever so slightly realizing he would be erasing his friend Goku. Future Zeno and even the Grand Priest stared at him. "Something wrong?" Future Zeno asked pausing for a moment with his right hand in the air. "But Goku?" Zeno says only to be cut off by the Grand Priest.

"His universe lost, no expectations it's not fair to the ones already gone" Grand Priest tells the present Zeno.

"Yeah! Okay?" Future Zeno looks at his younger self. Zeno just stares at him then looks down at Goku and Universe 7. "Okay…" Zeno says in a sadden tone. He holds up his left hand. The light starts to glow in their hands. Peppa looks over at Universe 6 and then at Universe 7 then back up at the Zenos clenching his fists.

"STOP!" Peppa yells out to the Zenos. Everyone pauses including the Zenos who all stare at Peppa. "Don't do this! You don't have to do this! Please don't do this! You're the Omni-king! This is madness! This is-"

"Silence! Or your whole Universe will be erased" Grand Priest warns. Peppa just clenches his fists lowering his head in silent defeat as he sits back down. Brianne puts her left hand over the shoulder of Peppa and holds him close. Universe 6 and 7 hated Peppa but at that moment they respected him the evil mortal who spoke out against the Omni-King.

Both Zenos pause looking at one another confused then back down at the stands as the bright light shines from their throne highlighting Universe 6 and 7 teams.

"Well done all of you" Beerus tells his team. Universe 2 became silent as their wands turned white giving Universe 6 and 7 a loving send off and a moment of silence out of respect for how hard they fought to try and survive.

"Well now that it has come to this, let us accept our fate gracefully" Piccolo tells the team. At that moment Gohan thinks of his wife Videl and his daughter Pan. Goku just sits on his bottom with his right leg up against his chest and his left leg on the ground as his thoughts wander to his wife Chichi, his son Goten, and his granddaughter Pan. Vegeta crosses his arms looking up at the void calling out Bulma, Trunks and his baby daughter Bulla. Krillin and No.18 hold each other thinking about their daughter Marron.

"Oh how can it be!" Vados says in a distressed tone using her left hand to hide her face and her tears. "All jokes and jabs aside, for this to be the real good bye to Champa-sama" Vados says thinking on all her fond memories of Champa and training him. Vados brings up her right hand to her face and begins to weep uncontrollably to everyone's surprise.

"Hold it! What are you doing over there?!" Champa yells out to his brother looking over at Universe 7 who sit there in solemn silence spending their last moments of thinking about the people they love and how they failed them.

"Well? Aren't you going to clobber me?" Pirina looks up at Caulifa while sitting next to Saonel, with Kale tugging playfully on his right arm. Caulfia just stood within arms reach on his right hand side.

"After seeing you fight like that how can I say anything" Caulifa answers him back. Pirina and Saonel give Caulifa a respectful nod. "But a promise is a promise!" Caulfia looks up with a grin. Caulifa turns into a Super Saiyan and chases them both playfully around the stands with Kale following with a look of happiness on her face.

"This to is fate" a calm Fuwa tells the group bowing his head and closing his eyes. Champa stares back at them then over to his brother standing tall and proud having enjoyed fighting side by side with him until the end. Beerus stands with his back to his brother, his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Hey bro" Champa calls out to him. Beerus opens his right eye slightly turning his head looking over his shoulder at his brother. The awful blue light appears above both Universe 6 and 7.

"Master Vegeta, good bye!" Cabba calls out to him. Vegeta opens his eyes and gives a respectful nod to him and just like that with Zeno's fist closing both Universe 6 and 7 vanish from the multiverse, both wiped out from existence. Right before Champa disappears he makes a silly face toward his brother. Then they were both gone. Whis stood alone, his head bowed and his eyes closed. Vados was left alone sobbing with her face hidden in her hands. Universe 2 team just bow their heads out of respect along with the remaining universes.

As the battle for survival nears its end, which universe will be victorious? Only 10 minutes remain...


	31. The Haunting of Korn

**The Haunting of Korn**

"_No guilt is forgotten so long as the conscience still knows of it._" ~Unknown

Korn stood there with a menacing look on his face. One look at Korn and one could tell he was in a bad mood. Universe 6 and 7 were gone, wiped from existence but they still had Universe 3, 4, and 11 to deal with in order to survive or cease to exist like the universes before them. To make matters worse Peppa got himself knocked off the stage which foiled Korn's plans to perform the Potara Fusion.

Korn suddenly felt a sudden a strike at the center of his back as he slams face first into the ground. Korn quickly gets back to his feet looking around with a panicked look. In his mind he was all that stood between survival and non-existence. The pressure was on Korn, he needed to deal with Universe 4 then find some way to defeat both Jiren and Toppo. Korn could sense something but he could not see it. Korn took up a defensive stance constantly looking around.

"Huh, everyone has stopped?" both Zenos say at the same time.

Korn got struck again in his back, only this time his body front flipped landing back on his feet. Korn quickly got to his feet being struck at different sides of his body unable to defend against something he can't see. Quitela starts to giggle evilly. Heles hears it looking over at him.

"What's so funny, Quitela?" Heles demanded.

"Could it be?" Pell rubs his chin.

"Universe 4" Peppa said in a cold tone glaring down at his cousin Korn.

"This is what Quitela was talking about? He is up to something again" Heles scuffs.

"Don't worry, my cousin wont lose" Peppa crosses his arms leaning back lowering his head and closes his eyes.

"I can't see it, can't see it's attacks, can't see anything…" Korn mutters to himself. "Invisibility...how annoying" Korn says with a heavy sigh.

"Invisibility? Such an old trick in this day and age?" Heles scuffs again.

"Good guess" Quitela tells her.

"Wait?! It's really an invisible person?" Heles says alarmed. Heles looks back down at Korn to see him with his hands up blocking invisible attacks getting pushed back toward the edge.

"Korn! It's an invisible person!" Vikal calls out to him.

"Thanks for stating the obvious" Korn replies back under duress.

"If he can't see it, he can't attack or defend properly!" Hermila states. Peppa opens his eyes glaring at his cousin Korn.

"An invisible person. That's a tricky enemy" Heles says putloud.

The invisible enemy brutalized Korn like he was a saiyan punching bag. Korn slid back with his hands across his chest. A clear aura appears around Korn as he unleashes all his energy like he did with No.17.

"Finale Explosion!" Korn yells out holding out his hands and blows a section of the stage up in a mushroom cloud of pure energy. Korn stood there with steam coming off his body. He was covered in sweat and he had an exhausted look on his face. He looked around waiting for the Grand Priest to announce someone had been knocked off but no words came which meant his invisible foe is still around and everyone else knew it as well.

For a brief moment Korn's body moved on its own attacking a distant hill top his hand continued to move destroying nearby pillars. Korn let out a sigh lowering his hand making a fist looking at it then looks around at where he was firing confused.

"He got away again…" Korn mutters in a low voice.

"I see, That way he's sure to hit it regardless of whether he can see it or not" Pell tells the group.

"Getting drained is exactly what the enemy wants" Heles says with extreme worry for her knight.

"Then we're out of options" Jimeze says outloud.

"You guys are all annoying…" Peppa says in a voice standing up walking down to the guardrail looking down at his cousin. "Korn!" Peppa calls down to him. Korn looks up annoyed at Peppa who stood there with his arms across his chest and his tail moving around behind.

"What do you want?" Korn yells back tiredly.

"Cover it with something so it becomes visible...when in doubt stick to the basics of fighting" Peppa scolds Korn. Korn just gives an annoyed look but nods his head.

"Everything you do is futile" Quitela snickers.

Korn yells out with his clear aura powering-up around him. Korn holds out his hands spinning around firing in all directions kicking up dust everywhere around him.

"Jeeze, are you kidding me? You won't beat Gamisaras with that stupid method like that!" Quitela mocks Korn. "No one can catch him. No one can avoid him! You'll use up your spirit and stamina! In the end, you'll be defeated. That's the plan!" Quitela continues to mock Korn's efforts. Korn continues to fire with dust all around him. Suddenly Quitela stops laughing looking down at Korn. "Your kidding?" Quitela has a nervous look. The dust exposed Gamisaras, Korn appeared in front of him to his shock.

"I see you" Korn said in a evil voice with a malicious look. Korn gives Gamisaras a hard left, sending him into a pillar of rock covering him in dust. Korn just stood there with a cold look as he walked toward Gamisaras cautiously.

"Dammit!" Gamisaras said in a frustrated voice. Korn just stared at him. Gamisaras went on the attack but now that Korn can see him, Korn was easily able to dodge all his attacks. Then knock him away and firing a volley of ki attacks. Korn then uses Instant Transmission to appear behind him slamming his left fist into his back. Gamisaras hits the ground hard sliding across it with Korn landing on the ground a few feet behind him.

"As long as I can see you, you are nothing to me" Korn tells him in a menacing voice. Korn took a deep breath. Firing a massive mouth beam with the image of a Brown Oozaru behind him. His original ki attack. Gamisaras was blown off the stage. Korn takes in a deep breath taking a moment to recover his stamina.

"Universe 4's Gamisaras has dropped out" The Grand Priest announces. Gamisaras's invisible body appears next to his comrades in the Universe 4 stands. They can't see him but they feel him taking up space next to them.

"I'm sorry" Gamisaras says in a heart felt voice.

"See that Quitela? Your ugly tactics wont conquer the love of Universe 2" Heles said in a loving but defensive way. Quitela just looks really annoyed, but in his mind he says "_We're just getting started._" Quitela snickers.

"Good going Korn-sama!" Vikal yells out.

"Keep it up Korn! You can do it!" Su Roas yells out.

"We believe in you!" Jimeze, Hermila, and Pell all yell out.

"Well, it's too early to celebrate yet" Quitela cautions them. "Do it, Shantza!" Quitela yells out. Korn looks up at Quitela and then looks around waiting for an attack.

Shantza is a small, chubby blue alien creature. He has red circles on his cheeks and body, and wears some rings on his feet. He has three horns on his head, and has some holes on his back that allow him to float through the air. He looks up and nods at Quitela.

Shantza puts his thumbs together, the red circles on his cheeks glow and send red rings into the skies of the void. Korn watched a red ring see through the dome form around him and trap him. Korn clenches his fists ready for anything.

"Prepare yourselves, we have returned from beyond this realm to have revenge on you" multiple dark voices say in unison. Korn turns his head and his eyes widen in horror. Shadows with red outline of Universe 9's warriors. Korn thought he was ready for anything Universe 4 might throw at him. He was wrong. Korn eyed each shadowy apparition till his eyes fell on Hop and with great sadness he frowned remembering her face as she was wiped from existence.

"Hop…" Korn mutters to her.

"I'm going to finish what I started and tear you apart to my heart's content" Hop replied to him in a dark and distorted voice full of rage.

"It can't be...Universe 9 was erased!" Su Roas says from the stands. Even Peppa looked deeply disturbed by this new development. Korn let out a sigh realizing he would have to defeat Universe 9 this time all by himself. He went for Hop first wanting to end her suffering quickly. Korn threw a fast right but his hand passed through her face and she stood there with an evil grin.

"That doesn't work" Hop laughs evilly at a freaked out and horrified Korn who backs away being crippled by tremendous guilt. Korn watched Hop disappear, then he saw Sorrel to his right and chopped at her and she disappeared. Korn backed up watching them reappear before him. Peppa narrows his eyes.

"Cousin their not real! Their illusions! It's another trick of Universe 4!" Peppa scolds Korn from the stands. Brianne got up from her spot next to Sour walking down the steps standing to the right of Peppa watching Korn's plight with an intense look.

"I see…" Korn regains his composure looking pissed off striking the images of Hop and Sorrel away. One of the dangers appeared before him and Korn just glared at him. Korn watches the danger throw and punch and it hits him hard in his chest causing him to slide back. "What?!" Korn looked up shocked falling back into his traumatized mindset thinking they must be real ghosts.

"Peppa…" Brianne points out.

"I know...I saw…" Peppa at the moment was just as confused as the rest. The danger brutalized Korn and knocked him into a rock pillar. Korn uses the pillar to get back to his feet looking deeply disturbed. "_What if they were real? And they did come back from beyond this realm to get revenge on him for what he had done? If so why hasn't the Grand Priest and Zenos done anything about it?_" Korn thought to himself.

"That Universe 4 warrior...Shantza must be able to create solid illusions" Su Roas says out loud to the group. They watch Korn be attacked from all sides by Universe 9's apparitions. Korn tried his best to defend and attack but it was futile. None of his attacks hit and all there's kept hitting him. On top of that Korn kept flashing back to his fights with Universe 9 and their erasure. "Guys we need to figure this trick out or Korn will lose" Su Roas tells the team as they all study the fight going on.

Then Korn did something unexpected. He closed his eyes and he could sense someone moving around the stage and another standing still. Had he miscounted earlier? Was there another unseen warrior of Universe 4? Korn opened one eye glancing up at Universe 4 and realizing he was in such a rush earlier he had miscounted the warriors in Universe 4's stands. Korn quickly closed his eyes.

"What's he doing?" Jimeze asked out loud.

"It's alright, my cousin figured it out" Peppa smirks taking Brianne by the hand up the steps as they sit back down next to Sour. They watch the two and note that Peppa no longer seemed worried at all. The apparitions attacked but four of them passed through Korn while he instinctively blocked and knocked one away. To everyone's surprise.

"I don't need to see you to defeat you two" Korn mutters in a dark voice.

"I see, there is another warrior. One attacks while the other maintains the illusion" Hermila tells the group.

Shantza pokes his head over the rock to see a motionless Korn. Just then Korn's left hand shot up and fired a ki blast blowing Shantza off the stage. Shantza appears in the stands with Quitela running over screaming at him.

"Dammit, Shantza! Dodge stuff like that!" Quitela scolds him.

"That was impossible, he fired the blast so fast I didn't have time…I'm sorry" Shantza tried to explain waving his right hand back and forth. The red dome and its illusions disappear from the stage and everything around Korn returns to normal. Korn looks around seeing Hop's image disappear. Korn lowers his head giving Universe 9 and moment of silence out of respect. Just then Korn goes flying into a stone being struck all over his chest and face by another unseen warrior.

"Your kidding? Another unseen opponent?" Jimeze yells out shocked.

"They had another one?" Heles looked shocked.

"This trick wont work on me twice and unlike the other I can sense your energy" Korn says while getting punched all over. Then he closes his eyes and brings up his arms, clearing his mind and letting his body move on its own. Korn started to throw random punches in the air but in reality he was knocking away the unseen warrior. He couldn't even land a blow on Korn whose body kept striking in the direction of the energy he kept sensing.

"Oh no! He knows everything! Were going to be erased!" Quitela freaks out.

However, as Korn seemed to have the upper edge he started missing, striking at spots he felt the energy of the warrior but getting hit in a totally different spot. Pretty soon it looked like Korn was just fighting air getting knocked and tossed around. "Just kidding" Quitela laughs evilly.

"It's another trick? Korn-sama hurry up and solve this one before it's too late!" Vikal yells out. Korn gets brutalized in his back and goes flying forward slamming into the ground. Korn gets to one knee opening his eyes looking back up at Quitela in anger.

"You dumb fool! You fell for it again!" Quitela mocks Korn again in front of everyone. "Keep it up Damon! Knock them all off once you finish Korn off!" Quitela laughs.

Korn kept attacking air, sensing the opponents energy but none of his attacks were hitting as if Damon had no body. Each time Korn missed with a series of attacks Damon would brutalize him with a series of punches that would send Korn close to the edge and on two occasions he would have gone off the edge had he not fired a ki blast to push him back on the stage.

After a few more rounds of this Korn begin to notice a small trail of dust right before an attack. He was able to dodge an attack right before it disappeared. This happened a few more times then Korn was able to put it together and he smiled a most evil smile.

"I see, so that's it" Korn mutters in a dark voice leaping to a rock standing there erect.

"That's our Korn-sama. He has already figured out this warrior's bizzare power and how to defeat it!" Vikal says with utter confidence in Korn.

"I'm ready come and get me!" Korn challenges Damon then closes his eyes to everyone's surprise once again. Everyone watches Korn get brutalized but holds his ground not budging from his spot while he listens intently, realizing he can't rely on sight, nor one's energy. He is relying solely on the sound of his opponent. Suddenly Korn's left hand fired a ki blast forcing Damon to dodge least he gets blown off the stage. "You all rely too much on sight and sensing one's energy" Korn scolds everyone watching. "This thing isn't invisible at all! The only reason I couldn't hit him is because he is a bug person" Korn holds out his right hand firing another ki blast pointing to the small warrior on the ground everyone had to lean forward and strain their eyes to see.

Damon is an extremely small, round dark green insect with small orange antennae and red eyes. He has a blue section on his chest, a small triangular tail, and no fingers on his hands, having giant rounded balls for hands instead.

"No wonder his attacks didn't hit, that thing is so small" Brianne said outloud.

"Everyone assumed it must have been another invisible person, thinking like that almost led Korn astray and gave Universe 4 an opening to knock him off" Sour chimes in with his cold voice and blank stare killing the mood of the group once again. "You all should becareful what you tell him from the stands or what you get him to focus on. If you get him to focus on the wrong thing he will lose" Sour explains wanting to stress the importance of proper rooting to his team. Everyone just looks at him then back down at the stage.

"Hey Damon, don't you dare fall off! You know what happens if you do, right?!" Quitela warns him. Korn glances up at Quitela, he was growing very tired of him and his outbursts.

"Figuring out my identity means nothing!" Damon says leaping up. Korn fires ki blasts at him, but Damon dodges and continues to strike at Korn. "Catch me if you can!" Damon challenges. Korn just smiles coming up with an idea. The next time Damon dodge Korn's ki blast and struck Korn, Korn held out his right hand and entraps Damon in a barrier the size of a tennis ball. "What is this?" Damon bounces around in the clear crystal looking barrier.

"You don't have wings. So you must jump all the time. The answer was obvious, kill your mobility and you lose" Korn said in a sinister tone. Damon looked up in horror at Korn who had an evil grin on his face. "Good bye…" Korn hurls the orb like a pitcher in a baseball game throwing Damon off the stage.

"I knew he could do it!" Vikal cheers outloud. Damon appears in the stands.

"I'm sorry…" Damon tells Universe 4.

"If sorry was enough, our universe wouldn't be getting erased!" Quitela yells at Damon trying to stomp on him. Korn has left eye closed and his right eye open. He had black and blue bruises all over his chest, and back. Korn looks up at the Universe 4 stands wondering if they had anymore surprises.

"Damon has dropped out" Zeno announces to everyone before even the Grand Priest could announce it. "They're all black!" Zeno says outloud looking at the Godpad. "Universe 4 is gone" Future Zeno tells his younger self. "It's gone" Zeno replies in a less excited tone. Korn was listening to the Zenos then Quitela starts screaming, catching everyone's attention.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE ERASED!" Quitela pleads and begs. Quitela starts to freak out before everyone. Korn just watches him with an intense look. "I won't allow it! Why do we have to be erased? I wont accept this!" Quitela screams. "In that case I'll take you all with m-"

"Ready, set, squish!" The Zenos said quickly before Quitela could finish his sentence. In an instant Universe 4 was gone. Korn saw their horror struck faces and their hopeless faces giving into despair. The scene reminded him very much of Universe 9.

"Universe 4 has been erased" Grand Priest announces. This left only Universe 2, 3, and 11 left. Korn stood all alone with his head bowed and his eyes closed. His fists clenched. Korn's dark and negative emotions threaten to consume and overwhelm him. He hated this tournament, what it represented, the angels, the Grand Priest, and most of all Korn hated the Zenos. Korn opens his eyes looking up at the Zenos wanting to very much kill them, their guards and the Grand Priest. He wanted no more universes to be toyed and erased for their enjoyment. All this deeply haunted Korn's mind and ripped soul apart...Only 8 minutes remained...


	32. You will (NOT) Survive!

**You Will (NOT) Survive!**

"_It is not the strongest or the most intelligent who will survive but those who can best manage change." _~Leon C. Megginson

"So many are gone!" Zeno says out loud scrolling through the Godpad remembering each warrior who fought and lost. "Yeah! So many are gone!" Future Zeno replies in an excited tone. Zeno glances over at his future self saying nothing then back down at the Godpad. "Soon it'll be over!" Future Zeno said looking over at his younger self who was looking at the blacked-out images of the warriors and universes that now no longer exist with a curious look. "It'll be over?" Zeno says in an almost sad tone looking at his future self coming to realize very slowly that those warriors and those universes are no longer going to be around to entertain him anymore. While the Future Zeno didn't seem to care at all.

"Their numbers have dwindled, but now the Tournament of Power's real thrill begins" The Grand Priest tells Zenos give curious looks at him. "The fight between the stalwart's of the last three universes is finally about to start" The Grand Priest tells them with great interest.

"Oh really?" Future Zeno said in an almost sarcastic tone that caught the Grand Priest off guard but he didn't show it while the younger Zeno says "That sounds fun!" trying to get his mind off the horror of his actions and the growing realization he was starting to have. "I'm so excited" Future Zeno says in an innocent but sinister sounding tone. The way Future Zeno said it made his younger self give Zeno an uncomfortable look.

Down below on stage Korn clenched his fists tightly about to burst with utter rage after listening to their conversation. Korn took in a deep breath to calm himself, opening his eyes staring up at them realizing there were growing differences between the two Zenos.

"We managed to remain until the end" Ea said from the stands of Universe 3 adjusting his glasses. "That means our Universe 3's survival tactic was correct" Ea praises himself to his team. Mosco says something in a robotic voice which the angel of Universe 3 Kampari translates for everyone.

"Mosco says there is no time for celebrating! The real fight has already started" Kampari points down to Kakunsa, Zirloin, and Prum fighting the three robots from Universe 3 while Dr. Paparoni watches from a safe distance. "With decreased warriors now is our greatest chance" Kampari translated for Mosco once again.

Kampari bears the resemblance with the rest of the angels with his blue skin, purple eyes, white hair and a halo floating around his neck. He has a large nose, cheekbones and a fairly large mouth. His hair is slicked back and tends to wear a somewhat smug face. His attire consists of a dark orange robe, a black cuirass with the same two white and orange triangles pointing downwards decorations as Mosco and an olive green sash. He wields a staff in his right hand -possibly meaning this is his dominant hand- in which the staff's shaft is white in colour.

While Mule is a tiny pale-red, imp-like creature with black horns, a long thin tail, and wears a green, black and white striped version of the typical God of Destruction outfit, along with a pair of brown shoes with golden braces around the heels.

Mule primarily operates inside an old large pale-green robot named Mosco, with a singular golden eye that also wears the same coloured God of Destruction attire. Mosco has a round hatch on its stomach that allows Mule to enter and exit from, as well as a small oval window that he can look out from.

"You're absolutely right!" Ea agrees with them. Mosco blue orbd sensor starts to buzz and hum. Down on stage Dr. Paparon's staff responds and resonates with Mosco. Dr. Paparoni glances at his staff and smiles.

"Mosco commands us! Assemble warriors of Universe 3!" Dr. Paparoni spins his staff and calls for his reaminging allies. "Listen! The fate of Universe 3 is in your hands!" Dr. Paparoni tells them. They try to regroup but Kakunsa, Zirloin, and Prum block each robot warrior and keep up their relentless attacks on them. While Narirama rejoins Dr. Paparoni on the hill overlooking the fight with Universe 2 going toe-to-toe with Universe 3. "First we will take down the universe with the most warriors, Universe 2! GO!" Dr. Paparoni orders.

Meanwhile, Korn stood silently alone across the stage hearing Dr. Paparoni's voice echoing across the stage. Korn uses instant transmission to teleport across the stage on a hill adjacent from Dr. Paparoni on an opposing side looking down at his team fighting Universe 3. Kakunsa slides back looking over her shoulder sensing Korn.

"Stay back! We got this! Use this time to rest and recover for our fight with Universe 11!" Kakunsa yells up at Korn who looks down at her and acknowles her silently crossing his arms watching intently. Korn watches Koitsukai firing a massive green beam around the edge of the stage blowing his team back. Zirloin is the first to recover only to get slammed into by Panchia as they slide into a stone wall becoming lost in a cloud of dust. Bolla uses his massively long balled arms like whips at Prum keeping him separated from the rest of the team. Korn scuffs annoyed.

"Kakunsa...get the team back in formation!" Korn scolds.

"These guys are going wild!" Zirloin said spartan kicking Panchia away.

"You guys alright?" Kakunsa calls with a blue-ish black aura around her as she rebounds from the rubble knocking Koitsukai away like a volleyball.

"No time to worry about the others! Focus on the enemy before you!" Prum yells out with Narirama breaking threw the stone wall behind him going on the attack. Prum uses Yacchina Fists to fight back while trying to avoid Balla's attacks. Korn holds out his right hand and fires a ki blast at Bolla forcing him to break away from his attack on Prum so Prum can focus on Narirama.

Prum throws fast punches building up his attack power and power hits Narirama into a giant stone pillar. When the dust fades away Narirama stands their unschathed.

"Such attacks wont work!" Narirama tells Prum who looks on afraid and without Hermila to back him his confidence on winning was low. Korn just narrows his eyes already working out a plan in his to defeat that one should he need to step for Prum.

"He is going to be a tough one, but you can do it Prum!" Hermila encourages his best friend from the stands. Prum looks up realizing he is not alone and nods taking a fighting stance. Prum races forward unleashing a brutal Yacchina Fist pushing Narirama back. Prum's attacks get stronger and more focused with each hit.

"Viara boasts one of the highest defense powers in Universe 3! He'll tire his enemy's out and turn the tables on them! It's all according to plan!" Ea laughs out loud telling everyone in the stands. Korn glances up at him.

"If that's the case then Prum is the perfect opponent to take him down" Korn says to himself with an evil grin.

At the same time a sharp dark blue aura races across the stage. Kakunsa moves at unreal speed roundhouse kicking Bolla who is forced to jump away as she shatters a boulder trying to keep Bolla from attacking Prum in the back.

"What?!" Kakunsa looks over her left shoulder in surprise that Bolla could dodge her attack. Bolla swings his massive arms driving Kakunsa into the stone wall.

"This is bad. They are starting to read their movements" Heles tells the group as she watches intently with her hands tightly in her lap.

"Their warriors have survived this far. It wont be easy defeating them" Pell replies to Heles.

"What?!" Zirloin watches Panchina fire into the air like a rocket and then nose dive at him. Zirloin catches him with both hands and uses his massive strength to hold back the rocket force of Panchina. "Dammit!?" Zirloin starts to slide back under strain. Korn glances over at him and narrows his at him having mixed feelings toward Zirloin. Korn hated Zirloin because he was a mutant among the Tuffle race and he was a Tuffle in general the race that nearly wiped out his race. Korn hated Tuffles with a passion just like Peppa but given the gravity of the tournament Korn did not want to see Zirloin lose. Any other time he would take great delight in seeing the Tuffle suffer.

Zirloin powered-up spinning around and hurled Panchina away from him then fired a Pretty Cannon at him all the while Korn watched Koitsukai scan and analyze him. This annoyed Korn and so he quickly fired a fast Black Rose Kamehameha at him forcing him to fall back. Korn looked deeply annoyed. Explosions went off to the right of Korn that caught his attention. He saw Kakunsa on one knee and Prum shielding her with his body taking the ki blast with his belly and redirecting them via his floating orbs back at Bolla and Panchina.

"Way to go Prum" Hermila crosses his arms and watches his best friend fight on proudly.

"Panchina, Bollarator, defeat them with coordinated attacks" Kitosukai says in a robotic voice.

"Roger" They both reply.

"Come on you scrap metal pieces of crap! You're my prey and I'm going to break you apart!" Kakunsa says out loud.

Bolla and Panchina leap up and switch to physical attacks. Kakunsa catches their punches powering-up. She forces them back leaping up in the air hurling a ki blast at both of them blowing them back. Korn watches on pleased. Kitosukai lands between a defeated Bolla and Panchina. Kakunsa takes a fighting stance.

"Come on Universe 3! I'm your opponent! Prepare yourself!" Kakunsa stands protectively in front of Prum who was down on one knee catching his breath and Zirloin as well in the distance.

"Guess it's true...magical beast warriors really do have near unlimited stamina" Korn looks on amused watching Kakunsa's blue monkey tail wiggle about around her. "Kakunsa you better not lose or when this is over I'll kill you myself!" Korn grins evilly.

"Does Kakunsa intend to fight alone?!" Vikal asks out loud.

"Once they're gone, it'll be the final showdown with Universe 11" Peppa says in an intense voice. Brianne looks over at Peppa knowing her battle-crazed saiyan is tortured by the fact he was knocked off and he can't be there right now in the thick of battle. Sitting here in the stands Brianne knew must be eating at Peppa fiercely. Brianne knew her Peppa, more then anything win or lose she knew he wanted to fight Jiren as a Super Saiyan 4 to test the limits of his power and see how far he has grown in the minutes that had past that felt like an eternity between fights.

"Kakunsa, probably plans to have the other three save their stamina for Universe 11, there going to need all the rest and energy they can save up because Jiren and Toppo have barely been hurt or used any energy or power thus far" Su Roas reminds the group.

"I see, I believe that's an accurate assessment Su Roas" Sour chimes in. Heles and Pell look at each other noting that Sour has been much more inclined to talk more then usual.

"That's my Mistress Kakunsa! Thinking about what best for everyone else. Isn't she amazing!" Vikal says with a deep blush.

"I have to stand firm for the others. I can't let them use unnecessary stamina with Universe 11 waiting in the wings..." Kakunsa says outloud glances back and at exhausted Prum and Zirlion then up on the hill at a battered Korn. Then Over at Jiren and Toppo who look as they did at the start of the tournament.

Kakunsa breaks ground first darting forward with Panchina taking the lead swatting her hand away firing a volley of ki blasts at her. Kakunsa leaps in the air advising most of them and twirling in the air to miss the rest. Kakunsa hits the ground violently doing a rolling dodge to one knee looking up to see Kitosukai already high in the air firing a massive green energy beam at her.

Kakunsa leaps in the air kicking Kitosukai to the ground next to Panchina. Kakunsa lands in front of them with a grin when Bolla appears behind her. Kakunsa quickly turns around bending back missing the massive strike from him. Kakunsa quickly catches his tubular ball bearing arm.

"If I can catch you, your MINE!" Kakunsa says in a nasty tone. Kakunsa spins Bolla around and tosses him into the wall. Korn helps her out a bit by holding out his right hand firing weak ki blast at Bolla to keep him pinned down so Kakunsa isn't getting overwhelmed by too many opponents.

"That maiden of ours is doing well against opponents stronger then her '' Peppa grins evilly from the stands impressed with this side of Kakunsa.

"She is amazing! She withstood the enemies coordinated attack! We may just pull this off!" Pell stands up clenching his fists tightly with excitement.

"Keep it up Kakunsa!" Brianne and Su Roas hold up their pink wands and cheer for their fellow maiden.

"I can't believe she read our movements!?" Ea said with a panicked look.

Kakunsa dashes forward attacking Narirama violently bruising her knockings against his metal body but knocks him back.

"It's pointless, you can't hurt me" he tells her. Kakunsa gives him a nasty look constantly eyeing the area around her for his other three comrades and making sure they don't attack hers while they are resting.

"I'm going to smash you to pieces tin can!" Kakunsa tells him powering-up with a dark blue aura firing a ki blast at him.

"I told you it's pointless" Narirama tells her again. He knocks her attack away but she quickly uses her speed to get behind him leaping up in the air sending the attack stronger back at him. He knocks it away and she quickly speeds in front of it knocking it back at him like a sick game of hot potato. Korn watches amaused and effortlessly fires ki blasts to keep the other three robo warriors pinned down so they don't intervene.

"Such an attack wont work!" he tells her as they continue to bat this massively growing energy ball back at one another.

"I see, this is exciting! You make excellent prey!" Kakunsa tells him. Kakunsa noticed he was getting slower. "Something wrong? I thought you had this?" Kakunsa mocks him. Kakunsa smiles evilly grabbing the massive energy ball and runs it into Narirama the force blows Narirama off the stage as kakunsa does a backflip landing on her feet sliding back across the ground with a proud grin on her face. She looks back up at Korn and gives him a thumbs up for keeping the other three pinned down while Prum and Zirloin took that precious time to rest. Korn holds his fire and holds a thumbs up with his right hand.

"Universe 3's Narirama has dropped out" The Grand Priest announces to everyone. The Zenos search for his display picture under his universe in the Godpad and black it out.

"Impossible?! Viara lost?" Ea said in a panic stricken voice. "Doesn't that woman get tired at all?!" Ea said with anger in his voice adjusting his glasses. Kakunsa just stands there taking in a deep breath very pleased with herself not even looking the slight bit winded. Korn wished he had her stamina.

"Beast warriors have nearly unlimited energy and stamina" Heles laughs outloud mockingly taking pride in her beautiful maiden.

"Good going Mistress Kakunsa!" Vikal encourages from the stands. Kakunsa looks up at Vikal and waves at her.

"It's over, Kakunsa has Universe 3 on the run" Peppa laughs evilly outloud. He couldn't wait to see Universe 3 get wiped from existence.

Bolla, Kitosukai, and Panchina stand before Kakunsa about to go on the attack when Mosco speaks in a robotic signal.

"Mosco says now is the time for plan X" Kampari translate.

"Plan X?" Ea looks deeply disturbed. Korn looks up, catching wind of this. "At last," Ea says adjusting his glasses.

"This is the end of Universe 3!" Kakunsa tells them powering-up magically some more, living up to the name magical beast warrior. A blue beam comes out of nowhere from Dr. Paparoni forcing Kakunsa to jump back and dodge out of the way. Kakunsa looks up intently at Dr. Paparoni from his high place.

"The end? It's only just begun Universe 2! Are you ready?" Dr. Paparoni tells them.

"What?!" Kakunsa asks outloud.

"Plan X, programming phase! Begin!" Dr. Paparoni yells out spinning his cane pointing it outward sending a signal to each robot warrior.

"Plan X order received" they all said outloud. Kakunsa looks at them confused. Korn just narrows his eyes ready for anything. They watch Panchina, Bolla, and Kitosukai form together into a giant robot warrior. Kakunsa takes a step back with a horror struck face. Korn's eyes widened in surprise.

"Their combinating together?" Korn says out loud. Everyone in Universe 2 looks on with extreme worry.

"They merged!" Future Zeno says excitedly. "They're really big!" Zeno tells his future self. "Yeah, there big!" Future Zeno tells them.

"Function fully unleashed at 1256 percent! This is Universe 3's modified warrior Koicharator!" Dr. Paparoni explains outloud.

"Their energy suddenly increased…" Korn notes to himself looking bothered by this new fusion warrior. It seems fusion has been a last resort trump card these past few minutes for the universes trying to hold on. Even, Korn wanted to use the Potara Fusion with Peppa to unleash Koppa on the Tournament of Power in hopes he would be strong enough to defeat the remaining warriors.

"Kakunsa can take care of that ugly hulk" Heles says confidently and laughs outloud.

"Looks like Universe 3 was saving a rather bothersome trump card" Toppo comments to Jiren as they watch from a safe distance. Jiren just grunts in reply to Toppo's comment.

"By modifying and merging the three of them Dr. Paparoni has made the ultimate warrior equipped with speed, power, and defense!" Ea proclaims to everyone remaining in the stands.

"Now our victory is guaranteed!" Kampari translate for Mosco.

"Let them feel the fruits of technology! Now is the time to show them your true power!" Dr. Paparoni says outloud. Korn just scuffs thinking about No.17.

"Ugh, if it's not weird people with bizarre powers its androids or robots. I'm starting to really hate androids and robots…" Korn mutters to himself.

"GO!" Dr. Paparoni commands outloud.

Koicharator attacks Kakunsa with his massive arm, but she dodges out of the way as he breaks the ground up. Prum blind sides Koicharator firing continuous ki blast at his left side. Prum holds his fire waiting for the dust to seattle. Kakunsa was horrified to find after the dust had settled Koicharator was standing their unharmed.

"What?!" Korn uncrosses his arms stepping close to the very edge tilting his head at the merged Robot Warrior.

"It didn't work…" Kakunsa says in an annoyed tone.

"Go Koicharator! Your enemy is shaken!" Dr. Paparoni commands.

Koicharator attacks Kakunsa who dodges out of the way flipping over him and attempts to attack him from behind but he moves to quickly appearing behind kakunsa and fires a massive green energy beam at her.

"Foolish girl! Koicharator isn't just big his speed has also increased" Dr. Paparoni proclaims. The dust disperses as Kakunsa powers-up and lunges at Koicharator.

"Then let's fight head on!" Kakunsa yells out.

Kakunsa and Koicharator exchange powerful blows. Korn watches her continue to bruise her knuckles even more trying to hurt Koicharator in vain. Kakunsa loses her footing and forces herself to catch the massive claw-baled hand of Koicharator.

"No!" Heles says out loud while Brianne and Su Roas looks on with horror as Kakunsa struggles desperately under the overwhelming strength and power of Koicharator.

"How much can you stand warrior of Universe 2?" Dr. Paparoni mocks Kakunsa. Korn clenches both fists tightly blue lighting sparking around his body.

"Look out!" Pell warns Kakunsa seeing her get driven into the ground.

"Look out girl!" Heles calls out to her. Both Pell and Heles had intense looks on their faces.

"Come on Kakunsa knock him away!" Korn yells out wanting to respect Kakunsa wish by handling it herself so he can rest but the other part of Korn, the saiyan part of him wanted to desperately jump in and fight the so called ultimate warrior of Universe 3.

"Do it, Koicharator!" Dr. Paparoni commands.

"I wont lose! They're all counting on me!" Kakunsa yells out remembering Prum, Zirloin, and Korn. She powers-up and forces the Koicharator back. Zirloin and Prum fly overhead and strike hard and Koicharator together as they land on either side of her. Koicharator goes flying back and slams into the ground. Korn calms himself seeing Zirloin and Prum back up Kakunsa.

"Guys?" Kakunsa looks at them.

"Sorry to barge in while your are fighting so hard" Zirloin tells her.

"But thanks to you we have recovered a bit" Prum adds in.

"Were not about to let him hit you and get away with it" Zirloin says in a protective tone. Kakunsa smiles shaking her head throwing an arm around each of them and rubs their heads.

"My boys! You truly are my knights" Kakunsa compliments them lovingly.

"They merged three warriors, the three of us should be able to take him down" Zirloin says in a serious tone stepping away taking a offensive guard. Prum does the same.

"We fight together now and buy Korn as much time as we can '' Prum says.

"After all he is our remaining ace" Kakunsa smiles taking a fighting stance with them. They all power-up while Koicharator struggles painfully to get back to his feet.

Koicharator fires a massive green energy beam, Prum smiles leaping in front of the others protectively using his body to take the massive beam attack and reflect it right back at Koicharator to the surprise and shock of Universe 3.

"Go Prum! Show them all how beautiful your self-sacrificing love is!" Hermila cheers. Prum yells out with his yellow trench coat flapping all over the place as he stands his ground.

"What?! He is being pushed back!?" Dr. Paparoni says out loud. Korn looks over at him with an evil smile crossing his arms.

"Are you surprised? You can never hope to beat what we are. Our love will conquer!" Korn mocks him evilly.

"My greatest masterpiece can't possibly lose in strength?!" Dr. Paparoni looks over to Korn and proclaims.

"Your masterpiece is just a robot it does not know love so it can't fight harder or longer then they can!" Korn points at his team. Zirloin and Kakunsa race to either side of Prum and fire ki blasts of their own to help him push back Koicharator. Dr. Paparoni gets really mad.

"Koicharator, push them back!" Dr. Paparoni commands. Koicharator increases the beam but this only strengthens the beam being reflected back at him while his left side is being bombarded by pink heart shaped ki blasts and his right side blue-ish white ki blasts are striking him forcing him back. Prum leaps up expelling all the energy and blows everyone back in surprise. Everyone watches silently for the dust to clear.

"Prum released all that energy in hopes of blowing Koicharator off the stage" Hermila assumes outloud his intentions for doing that to the group. As the dust clears Koicharator stands tall and proud. Prum was down on one knee breathing hard. To Prum's right Zirloin stood with a sharp dark pink aura around him. To Prum's left Kakunsa stood with a dark blue sharp aura around her.

"Fools! Now you see the power of Universe 3's merged warrior! Go on and defeat them!" Dr. Paparoni laughs outloud.

"You sure about that? You're the fool" Korn mocks. With Korn and Dr. Paparoni standing on opposing hills with the battle down below them looked as if they were playing a live game of chest with real people.

"What?!" Dr Paparoni looked at Korn in surprise. Korn points at Zirloin who had leapt up building massive energy waves in his hands. Zirloin fires the wave as it forms into a giant pink heart. Koicharator catches it while Zirloin hovers above him holding out his hands forcing the heart to push Koicharator back. Prum and Kakunsa watch with intense looks.

"See, With your puny strength, there is no way you could ever break through Koicharator;s defenses!" Dr. Paparoni yells over at Korn who just smirked evilly.

"Our Universe 2 is going to win! We are going to survive!" Zirloin yells out. The heart grew bigger and bigger cracking the hands of Koicharator to Dr. Paparoni.

"How?!" Dr. Paparoni looks horrified.

"Like I said before, love conquers all" Korn laughs evilly at Universe 3's plight.

The heart became massive swallowing up Koicharator and the heart goes dragging its point across the stage toward Dr. Paparoni.

"IMPOSSIBLE?!" Dr. Paparoni yells out. It looks as if they are blown off the stage in a spectacular display of a giant heart going off the stage and bursting into hundreds of little hearts that sparkle and fade away in the darkness of the void. Zirloin lands on his feet hitting the ground behind Prum and Kakunsa exhausted.

"Awesome job! That was beautiful!" Kakunsa tells her knight who nods his head. Prum looks over his right shoulder and gives Zirloin a thumbs up. Korn looks down at them then looks up at the stands where Universe 3 is and notices Dr. Paparoni and his robot warriors had not appeared. Korn narrows his eyes then looks back down at the stage uncrossing his arms.

Korn scans a toward the edge of the stage where the dust cloud was heaviest to see Dr. Paparoni face down in the ground with his cane within arms reach of him. Korn narrows his eyes holding out his right hand getting ready to blast him. Kakunsa looks up to see Korn holding up his right hand looking like he was about to fire a ki blast. She quickly looks infront of her to see where he was aiming at when she sees Dr. Paparoni on the ground.

"Guys look!" Kakunsa points to Dr. Paparoni with her left hand. Zirloin looked frustrated and Prum looked surprised Dr. Paparoni was still on the stage after an attack like that. "Wait Korn! He is our Prey!" Kakunsa gets to her feet holding up her right hand. Korn looks down at her. Something was telling Korn he should fire now but out of respect and not wanting to steal their win Korn lowers his right hand unsettled about something.

"We thought you fell off, but you barely managed to cling to the fighting stage" Kakunsa, Prum, and Zirloin walk up to Dr. Paparoni who lifts his head looking up at them.

"You were an amazing opponent for us, you have our respect, but I'm sorry…" Kakunsa pauses looking down at Dr. Paparoni meeting his eyes with hers. "But we're going to have you drop out now" Kakunsa informs him. Dr. Paparoni starts to laugh out loud to everyone's surprise as they watch him struggle to his feet.

"I didn't want to use this...but you leave me no choice" Dr. Paparoni tells them in a threatening voice with Korn narrowing his eyes at him. "I shall drop you from the fighting stage even if it costs me my life!" Dr. Paparoni holds out his left hand and his cane goes flying back into his hand. A bright blue light shines from the orb of the cane blinding Kakunsa, Zirloin, and Prum as they back up shielding their eyes. "Observe! Universe 3's most powerful and final secret technique!" Dr. Paparoni tells them.

"Yeah no!" Korn says firing a ki blast at Dr. Paparoni, from the cloud of dust behind him Koicharator's arms emerge and swat the ki blast away revealing he had not been knocked off the stage either. Korn clenches his fists lowering his hand stepping close to the edge of his high place looking down at them all. "_Just what is your Universe 3's final and secret technique?_" Korn wonders to himself in his head. Korn glances at the taks and realized they only had 7 more minutes left before everything would be decided...


	33. This is (NOT) The End!

**This is (NOT) The End!**

"_You cannot hope to build a better world without improving the individuals. To that end, each of us must work for his own improvement and, at the same time, share a general responsibility for all humanity, our particular duty being to aid those to whom we think we can be most useful._" ~Marie Curie

"You'll regert making a fool out of me!" Dr. Paparoni tells them.

"This guy doesn't know when to give up" Zirloin said annoyingly.

"The light from his staff is bright, I can't see!" Prum says outloud as they all continue to back up.

The light gets brighter with Dr. Paparoni leaping back into Koicharator as they are both consumed in a bright purple light.

"What are they up to now?" Heles yells out.

Dr. Paparoni merged with Koicharator through a painful looking transformation no one could see through the smoke. When the merged transformation was complete it powered-up dispersing the smoke and destroyed the edges of the stage around behind him.

This gigantic humanoid had no visible nose and solid pink eyes with no pupils. Its body has whiter layers on the skin on its head, neck, shoulders and chest area. In the center of its forehead is a large red gem which acts as its energy core, this area is also its weak point. On both sides of his head, are two elongated ear extensions with green gems underneath the tips that act as its sonar. Its arms and the rest of its body is a darker color, ending at the base of the legs. The legs before the boots and hands at the base of the arm guards are purple. Its arms possess white shoulder guards with red gems on the top of the arms. In the center of its chest is a green gem.

"It's super big now?" Prum groans. Zirloin and Kakunsa look on with extreme concern.

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Korn said outloud. His eyes wide and his mouth agape.

"Guys I sense an unnatural ferocity!" Kakunsa warns the others. The creature towered over them with a massive and thick sharp blue aura, growling with its glowing red eyes. Heles and the others looked on deeply disturbed. Sour showed no emotion. Brianne saw Peppa clenching his fists tightly wanting so badly to be apart of that fight as well but he could do nothing but sit and cheer like the rest of them trusting his very existence to them.

"So Universe 3 was hiding a trump card like this?" Toppo comments out loud next to Jiren as they continue to watch from a safe distance.

"Wow, it's big!" Future Zeno says out loud with an excited tone. "It looks strong" Zeno tells his future self. They both look at each other "How amazing!" they say.

"Well done Dr. Paparoni, This is beyond our expectation" Ea compliments.

"Mosco says we can win this" Kampari translates for him.

"This indeed is an unparalleled survival tactic! Now feel free to cut loose ultimate warrior Anilaza!" Ea says adjusting his glasses. Korn looks up to Ea.

"Anilaza?" Korn looks over to Anilaza with an evil grin.

"What is that thing?! It's so hideous looking!" Heles yells out.

"It just got bigger. I'm sure it's weaker then it looks" Pell swallowed his words hard. Pell tries to laugh his words off but looking around he saw his team all had either intense looks or looks of fear and dread. They were not buying what he was selling.

Anilaza does a massive power-up with his aura shooting high into the sky and dispersing to beautiful light that rains horrible destruction on the stage. Zirloin and Kakunsa barely dodge the massive attacks. Prum uses his orbs to redirect the beams away from him at other beams to reduce the damage to the stage. Korn leaps up in the dodge each beam landing back on a high spot with a stern look. Jiren merely holds out his right hand and fires a beam to knock the incoming beams away from him and Toppo with ease.

"Does that creature intend to take us on to?" Toppo asks but Jiren meets his question with silence.

A massive golden light shines from a high place with Korn yelling out monstrously with a golden aura blazing around him with white lighting as he turns into a Super Saiyan. Korn teleports in front of Kakunsa, Zirloin, and Prum with an evil smirk on his face.

"Korn?" Kakunsa says out loud. Korn looks over his shoulder at them.

"Sorry, but I can't resist, I want to test his strength myself" Korn said with a blood lust look on his face turning back to face Anilaza holding up both his hands. Anilaza looks down at him and growls. "Yeah, Talk to the Hand" Korn mutters in a dark voice firing a massive ki blast at Anilaza who uses his left hand to swat the attack away like it was nothing. Korn had a surprised look lowering his hands.

Anilaza laughs in a monstrously distorted voice and starts to run across the stage at them. His footsteps shake the very foundation of the stage.

"Get ready guys!" Korn tells them as they watch Anilaza jump and land before them breaking up the ground underneath and him and causing a small gust of wind to blow them back ever so slightly. Anilaza throws a fast punch they all barely had time to dodge while his punch causes a minor earthquake across the stage.

"His power and speed are unreal…" Jimeze comments from the stands.

"This is bad!" Heles yells out.

"They didn't call it a final secret technique for nothing" Peppa reminds them. "_A four way fusion...what madness_" Peppa thinks to himself.

Anilaza tries to punch Kakunsa but she uses her speed to evade and dodge out the way of his stomp. In the same motion Anilaza turns to try and stomp on Korn who leaps out of the way. In anger Anilaza side kicks the ground ripping it up with the pointy end of his feet hurling dust and debri toward Zirloin and Prum who leap out of the way. A massive dust shockwave reverberates across the stage and collapses countless rock pillars and formations.

Jiren uses his glare to deflect the incoming rubble at him and Toppo as they watch Anilaza on one knee throw continuous punches, kicking up more dust and weakening the foundation of the stage. Zirloin and Prum land behind Korn.

"What the hell is that thing?" Prum says in a fearful voice. Korn glances over his left shoulder to see Prum's confidence has been deeply shaken as well as there chance to survive has gone down greatly. Korn turns his head away looking back up at the horror that is Anilaza wishing more then anything at this moment Peppa was here. It was these moments Korn wanted to use the Potara Fusion so very badly to get them out of this situation but can't and even he was starting to doubt their odds to survive this tournament when faced with the destructive force of nature that is Anilaza.

What's the plan Korn?" Kakunsa rebounds off some rubble landing next to him. Korn just frowns for he truly did not have a plan.

"It's unbelievably powerful…" Korn tells them information they already knew. "Were going to have to attack it together," Korn recommends. They nod in agreement.

"Then let's move quickly to confuse it and attack it all at once!" Zirloin says powering-up. Kakunsa and Prum power-up and follow suit. Korn turned into a Super Saiyan God racing forward knowing he would have more speed in this form. Anilaza throws a massive punch but Korn easily leaps up dodging out the way landing back on the ground sliding away while his team surrounds Anailaza at different points.

"It's confused as to whose movements to follow!" Zirlon yells out.

"Okay!" Kakunsa yells back.

"GO!" Korn orders.

They each lunge in to attack when Kakunsa catches a gleam from one of his green orbs and immediately leaps back. Anilaza uses both his hands and a foot to knock Korn, Zirloin, and Prum away. Pell looks aghast while everyone looks on in horror of Anilaza's reactive speed.

"What?!" Heles yells out shocked watching Korn, Zirloin, and Prum go tumbling across the stage and slamming into rock formations and pillars. Even Sour had a concerned look on his face at the realization that Anilaza may be too much for them. Sour had come to terms that his Universe 2 might not survive but like Vados, Whis, and Cus he was deeply fond of his universe and did not want to see his home and the people he's come to love get wiped out of existence.

"No way! It accurately hit them all while moving at that speed?!" Peppa stood up clenching his fists.

"That creature can track four warriors at once? That's madness!?" Jimeze points out.

"Korn and his friends are losing" Future Zeno tells his younger self in an excited tone. "Yeah there in trouble" Zeno notes in a more concerned tone. Grand Priest looks over at Zeno noting that the present day Zeno's speech and tone was starting to show concern for others while the Future Zeno seemed completely apathetic and only cared about having fun and being entertained. This deeply disturbed the Grand Priest.

Korn struggles painfully to get to his feet. When he does he looks around to check up on his team.

"Is everyone okay?" Korn called out to them.

"Yeah…" Zirloin and Prum both answer back getting to their feet behind him.

"I haven't even broken a sweat yet" Kakunsa lands next to work with a smirk. Korn looks to her and nods then they all look back at Anilaza.

"It can track our energy at our speed?" Prum asks outloud with a very stressed and fearful look about him.

"That's not it" Kakunsa answers Prum. Korn turns his head to her narrowing his eyes at her.

"Then how?" Korn demanded to know.

"It's probably using ultrasonic waves like a bat…" Kakunsa theorizes outloud. "The parts that are it's ears probably serve that purpose. It can probably detect our location instantly with those '' Kakunsa points at Anilaza who stares down at them with a menacing glare. On que the green orbs in Anilaza's ear glow and so does the red orb on his forehead.

"That's a problem" Korn says in a dark and annoyed voice. Anilaza smiles. "Watch out, it's up to something" Korn warns the team as they take a defensive stance. Anilaza throws a punch and breaks a hole in the dimension and his fists reappear in a tear above Korn.

"Disperse!" Zirloin yells out and leaps out of the way and so does Kakunsa and Prum. The fist came so fast from over Korn he could not dodge out the way so he caught the fist but got overpowered and crushed into the ground by Anilaza.

"Korn!" Kakunsa cries out in worry. Anilaza removes his fists from the tear as it heals. Korn is left in the fetal position shivering in pain and agony.

"The hell? A warp punch?!" Hermila says outloud.

"It's bending space through sheer force!?" Peppa says outloud in a shocked tone.

"Unbelievable…" Heles adds-in. Heles hears Ea laughing and adjusting his glasses. She snaps her head in his direction narrowing her eyes at him.

"Quite a wonderful attack" Ea tells his team in the stands.

Korn painfully sits up, then struggles to get to one knee looking up watching Anilaza do continuous Wrap Punches to brutalize Kakunsa, Zirloin, and Prum. Korn watches with wide eyes and his mouth open as they get driven into the ground and knocked around the stage. Korn gets to his feet only to be struck in the back by Anilaza flying across the stage. Kakunsa forces herself to her feet racing across the stage leaping up and kneeing Korn in the back to keep him from going off the stage, but in the process she almost propels herself off the stage but quickly gets her footing and races away from the edge to Korn's side as he rolled across the ground.

"Korn are you alright?" Kakunsa asks helping Korn to his feet. Korn holds up his right hand signalling he was alright as he staggers forward collecting himself.

"Thanks Kakunsa, without you I would have fallen off the stage" Korn tells her in a tired voice. Only now does Kakunsa see how much the tournament has exhausted him and brutalized his body. Their moment was interrupted by a growl with Anilaza approaching them. Korn and Kakunsa look over with exhausted looks getting ready to go another round with the seemingly unstoppable Anilaza.

"Oh great...I'm really missing my tail right now…" Korn mutters in a low breath. Kakunsa looks over to him and remembers when Korn and Peppa turned into giant great apes and went on a rampage.

"Yeah, being able to transform into that great ape would sure be useful right about now" Kakunsa says looking over at Korn and gives him a silly smile. Korn couldn't help but smile back, but their smile fades quickly as they watch Anilaza throw his arm at them. They leap out the way only too late do they realize he was trying to grab at them instead.

"It wasn't a punch?" Korn looked confused. Korn watches Anilaza lunge at Kakunsa who rebounds from a hill with Anilaza crashing into it.

"Does it intend to crush us?" Kakunsa yells over to Korn. Anilaza quickly recovers chasing down Kakunsa. "Why are you coming after me? Do you believe me to be weak because I'm a girl?" Kakunsa yells out. Korn appeared before her turning into a Super Saiyan holding out his hand firing another massive beam at the face of Anilaza to cover Kakunsa escape.

Anilaza fires a massive red beam from his red orb on his head stopping Korn's beam cold to his shock. Korn hits the ground sliding back and quickly pushes off the ground to miss the incoming right hand swing of Anilaza. Anilaza tries to grab at Zirloin and Prum but they dodge out the way. Korn lands on a high place wondering what Anilaza is trying to accomplish by catching them.

Anilaza stomps on the ground but Kakunsa leaps up only to get caught by his left hand. Korn, Zirloin, and Prum eyes widen when Anilaza opens his mouth wide.

"Does he intend to eat her?!" Vikal yells out in a horrified voice. Anilaza drops Kakunsa and as he is about to chomp her down Korn uses Instant Transmission teleport behind her and teleport out to safety.

"This is insane! He would have killed her!" Vikal says.

"That creature is out of control!" Peppa says out loud. Anilaza reminded him when a Saiyan transforms into Oozaru and has no control. Anilaza looks around annoyed he didn't get to eat Kakunsa.

Kakunsa opens her eyes to see she was in the arms of Korn. She looks up at him to see he is looking down at her with a concerned look this caused Kakunsa to blush.

"Are you okay?" Korn sits her down on her feet. Kakunsa just nods. Zirloin and Prum quickly regroup with them.

"That was close! Thank goodness" Vikal breathes a sigh of relief.

"Even if he tries to knock them off they will continue to rescue each other" Pell smirks.

Anilaza creates a massive red and black ki ball of energy and hurls it at Korn and the others. The red and black ki orb disperses into smaller beams and pulverizes the group. They all come sliding out with Korn down on one knee rapid firing ki blasts to block. So does Zirloin. Prum stands protectively in front of Kakunsa and uses his body to reflect the beams back as well as his floating reflecting the blasts back at Anilaza and for the first time dealing serious damage to him as he goes stumbling back.

"YEAH!" Hermila yells out from the stands.

"That one is getting annoying" Ea said adjusting his glasses staring down at Prum.

"That thing has power, speed, and a variety of attacks. This is utterly nuts how are we going to beat it?" Jimeze complains out loud. Brianne looks over at Peppa who clenched his fists tightly with an intense look. Brianne turns her head back down at the stage feeling the same thing Peppa is feeling. She wished she could be down their right now with the team helping out but couldn't because they had already been knocked out of the tournament.

Anilaza opens his mouth and fires a massive red beam that rips across the stage. Zirloin and Korn barely were able to dodge out of the way. Zirloin nicked his left elbow on the beam and some of Korn's hair got singed by the beam. Prum summons all his floating orbs and they form clump together taking the blast redirecting it back at Anilaza who smiles then opens a tear in front of him swallowing the beam as a tear opens to Prum's left hand side. Prum's eyes widen as he quickly grabs Kakunsa arm and tosses her out the way.

"I leave the rest to you Kakunsa!" Prum gives her a loving look.

"What?! NO!?" Kakunsa holds her hand out as she goes flying back seeing Prum disappear in an awful red and black light. The beam goes exploding off the stage with Kakunsa smacking into the ground hard and rolls across it violently. She quickly recovers to see Prum is gone. She looks around to see a defeated looking Zirloin on the ground Korn getting up with a tired and beat up expression. Prum reappears in the stands to the left of Hermila with a beat up look back in his base form with his magical girl powers gone. The Zenos black out his picture.

"Prum has dropped out, Universe 2 is down to three warriors" The Grand Priest announces.

"Sorry guys, I lost" Prum lowers his head in shame. Hermila places his left arm on Prum's right shoulder.

"You did better then any of us could have expected. I'm proud to call you my best friend" Hermila tells him.

"Yeah you were awesome at the end!" Jimeze tells him looking over at his right shoulder.

"You truly earned and lived up to being the knight of the maidens" Brianne tells him.

"I Agree, I'm honor to have you as one of our knights" Su Roas tells him.

"You lasted longer then I did" was all Peppa said. Prum looked shocked at him then looked at the others.

"You honored our mantra on love and you fought beautifully to the end" Heles praised him. Prum got teary eyed.

"You guys, thank you. I'm not worthy…" Prum sobbed humbly.

"Yes you are" Pell said reassuringly.

"Thank you for looking after my Mistress Prum-sama! I'm forever grateful to you!" Vikal said sweetly.

"WERE COUNTING ON YOU GUYS! GIVE IT YOUR ALL!" Brianne, Su Roas, Vikal, Hermila, Prum, and Jimeze yell out from the stands to encourage their remaining warriors.

Korn was to his feet and he had bare witness to all of that and now more then ever he was determined to find a way to win. He would not let Prum's sacrifice be in vain. Korn shifts back into a Super Saiyan God. Kakunsa and Zirloin land on either side of him with vengeful looks toward Anilaza for what he did to Prum.

A red beam of energy shoots into the heavens of the void catching everyone's attention. Within the light Anilaza grows wings and when the light disperses he is hovering above them with a wide wing span.

"It grew wings and it's flying!" Future Zeno says to his younger self. "Amazing! It's flying?" Zeno said in a wondrous voice.

"It can self-evolve?" Korn said started outloud.

"More like an update to adapt to ever changing conditions!" Zirlion corrects Korn.

"Doesn't matter guys, it was hard enough to knock off the stage due to its size now it can fly there is no way were going to beat that thing!" Kakunsa throws her arms up in the air in protest.

Anilaza holds his hands up his roar echoing across the void. He creates a massive ball of energy with massive beams dragging across the stage spreading unto;old destruction.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Korn yells out at the absurd abilities and adaptation of their latest opponent.

"Does that creature intend to take out the entire stage?!" Zirloin says out loud looking on in horror.

"Why not?! He could take us out and Universe 11 at the same time and win this whole thing!" Kakunsa warns them. "KORN! We have to stop him whatever the cost!" Kakunsa yells out. Korn yells out transforming into a Super Saiyan Rose. Zirloin rips off his Ribrianne styled battle dress standing there in his bulky bare chest, black leggings and boots. Zirloin yells out with a thick sharp pink aura around him. Kakunsa powers-up with a blue aura around her.

"Alright everyone! Let's go! Korn orders his team. Anilaza hurls the massive orb of energy at them. Zirloin's eyes white out and he holds out his hands creating a giant black heart made of pure energy like Peppa did and Korn fires a Black Rose Kamehameha Wave powering-up the heart further sending the heart that now has a red outline on the dark heart with red lighting around it soaring high into the air meeting the massive red and black energy orb of Anilaza.

Kakunsa yells out holding one hand out to Zirloin and One to Korn giving her near limitless stamina to them as they desperately try to use the Dark Heart to block and push back Anilaza attack. Anilaza's attack grew bigger and Brianne and the others in Universe 2 watch in horror as Kakunsa, Zirloin, and Korn are not only pushed back they are sliding back toward the edge at a terrifying pace.

"We ain't losing! I refuse to lose and let us be erased from existence!" Korn slides to a holt yelling out powering-up more. His thoughts drift to his mother, his son, his niece Celeron, his cousin Saltz, Nishi, Hop of Universe 9, Kakunsa, and Vikal. Those people gave him strength as he digs deep.

"Were getting pushed back!" Zirloin yells out. Kakunsa screams giving as much of her energy as she can so they can go full force against Anilaza. Kakunsa continues to scream out in pain. She tilts her head back looking up at Anilaza noticing his orb on his forehead is glowing brighter and brighter.

It became apparent from the stands that even Zirlion and Korn at max power was not going to win against Anilaza. Hopeless dread spread across their faces as the thoughts of erasure were not far from their minds. Jiren and Toppo just watch from a safe distance silently. Kakunsa pulls back her arms looking up at the stands at Vikal and Prum. She then looks over to Zirloin.

"Zirloin! I need a boost!" Zirloin looks back at her then turns around. Kakunsa runs and leaps toward Zirloin using him as a springboard leaping high into the air. Zirloin turned back quickly to check up on Korn who giving everything he had by himself to hold back Anilaza's attack. Kakunsa creates a ki orb with her right hand and copies what Goku did to Kefla using it to slide across Anilaza's massive energy attack and spring board up toward his face in beastial rage.

Kakunsa struck Anilaza right in the orb causing his head to swing back as he yelled out in pain. Upon contact Kakunsa received a jolt from red lighting. In a heated rage Anilaza brought up his left hand and swatted Kakunsa away. She went flying across the stage and off into the void dropping out off the stage.

"KAKUNSA!" Zirloin saw her go flying off the stage and saw Anilaza temporarily confused. "KORN THIS IS YOUR CHANCE! FOR THE SURVIVAL OF UNIVERSE 2 END IT NOW!" Zirloin orders. Korn releases all his power in one final blast sending the giant heart full of energy toward Anilaza who shakes his head interlocking his fingers and holding his fists above his head. Anilaza struck his energy attack so hard it absorbed Zirloin's and Korn's combined attack and descended upon them.

"NO!" Korn's eyes widened in horror as he watched helplessly and powerlessly as his energy beam alone was not enough to hold back Anilaza's attack. The attack destroyed half the stage. Zirloin and Korn were sent flying off the stage and fell into the void.

"_I lost…?!_" was Korn's final thoughts as he reverted back to his base saiyan form looking up at the stage high in the air before slamming into the grounds of the stands. Korn and Zirloin sit up looking at the others seeing their solemn faces at the stark realization they were all about to be wiped from Existence.

"Kakunsa, Zirloin, and Korn of Universe 2 have dropped out. Universe 2's team is here by defeated" The Grand Priest announces. Everyone looks up at him and over at the horror struck faces of the Universe 2 team, not just that but they had been broadcasting to the entire Universe 2 so everyone in that Universe looked up in absolute horror and panic knowing they were going to be wiped from existence and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Their chosen warriors had battled hard and lost. "Thus by the rules, our Universe 2 will be obliterated!" The Grand Priest announces.

"YEAH!" Future Zeno finishes blacking out Universe 2 on his Godpad then holds up his right hand getting ready to squish them when he looks over and sees that his younger self was staring at the blacked-out Universe 2 and then down at Universe 2. "What's wrong?" Future Zeno asks. The Grand Priest turns around looking at the younger Zeno who had a blank expression on his face looking over at his future self. "Time to go squish, squish!" Future Zeno tells his younger self. "But-"  
"Rules are rules they had an equal chance to survive and they lost" The Grand Priest tells Zeno.

"If you don't squish them, I will squish them like before when I squished my multiverse!" Future Zeno said in a happy tone. Everyone looked up at Future Zeno in horror. "Your Multiverse is much more entertaining and much more fun to squish" Future Zeno tries to encourage his younger self. Then something happen, it may have been the tone or the self-realization but when Future Zeno made it distinctly known he squished his multiverse and commented on Zeno's multiverse being better and more entertaining then this Zeno realized he liked his multiverse, he liked his universes, and he liked his warriors and how hard they fought.

"Lord Zeno?" The Grand Priest looks at Zeno feeling a sudden change in his heart.

"No" Zeno said, looking at himself. Future Zeno lowered his hand and gave a curious look at his younger self. "No?" Future Zeno tilted his head with a curious look. "This is MY MULTIVERSE! I don't want to erase them anymore! I want to see them fight again!" Zeno tells his future self who did not take to being told no very well. The Grand Priest eyes widen feeling anger and sinister intent from the other Zeno. Before Zeno could say anymore Future Zeno said "SQUISH!" really fast and really loud erasing his younger self before the multiverse. "My multiverse now!" Future Zeno says outloud.

There was utter silence, everyone was frozen in fear at what they had just witnessed. Zeno had erased his younger self. Future Zeno looks back down at Universe 2 holding up his right hand as that awful whitelight begins to glow and over shadows them in the stands.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm so sorry…" Korn lowers his head in shame. Vikal and Kakunsa each put their hand around Korn and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"We still love you!" Kakunsa tells him.

"You were great all the way to the end!" Vikal tells him.

"You weren't bad for a Saiyan" Zirloin tells Korn. Korn just smirks looking over his shoulder at Zirloin.

"And you weren't bad for a mutant of the Tuffle race" Korn mocks him lovingly. Then turns his head lowering it thinking of his family. Brianne interlocks her left hand with Peppa's clenching it tightly. Peppa looks over at her realizing she was scared and she did not want to be erased. Peppa didn't want to either, but moreover he wanted to know where his future with Brianne would have ended up. They stare at one another and lean in close embracing sharing their first and last passionate kiss.

The inhabitants of Universe 2 decided to bow out gracefully waving their wands sending one final cheer and love to their brave warriors who fought hard while spending their last few moments with the people they love, having unspeakable appreciation for the gift of life and time with those whom one loves.

"You should be proud you showed our people your love in all its brilliance" Pell tells the team. Brianne and Peppa break from their kiss looking back at the others.

"We can not escape this fate, then let us accept it together with courage and most important of all...with beauty!" Heles tells them with deep love for them all in her eyes and voice. They smile and nod at her.

"Formation!" Brianne, Su Roas, and Kakunsa yell out lovingly transforming into their magical girl forms.

"Thank you! Thanks to each and everyone one of you all who cheered us on!" Ribrianne says outloud to EVERYONE (Including you readers)!

"Universe 2 may cease to exist but true love never dies! And we will live in your hearts forever!" Kakunsa tells everyone looking with deep affection at Vikal and Korn.

"As we face this last moment we will end with our normal goodbye! Ready? Set?" Su Roas stand up each one on either side of Ribrianne using their hands to make heart shape poses. Next to Kakunsa stood Korn, Vikal, and Zirloin. Next to Su Roas was Hermila, Prum, and Jimeze. In the center with Ribrianne was the only knight she needed Peppa. Pell and Heles stood in front and they gave one loving pose from the maidens and heroic pose from the knights, and an evil pose from Korn and Peppa.

"BYE, BYE!" Ribrianne says with everyone waving to everyone (Including you reader!) then in a white flash Universe 2 was gone, wiped from existence. All that remained was Sour, the living legacy of Universe 2. He his mere existence being proof there ever was a Universe 2.

Sour head was bowed and his eyes closed. He clenched his staff tightly then loosened his grip lifting his head up looking at all that remained of the people he had come to be found of. All that was left was a pink floating heart ascending into the sky and disappearing. Sour looks at it with deep affection watching it float away.

"They stuck to their strange routine all the way to their last breath...you gotta admire their dedication" Toppo speaks fondly of Universe 2 to Jiren who stood there silently looking up at Anilaza.

"I wanted to fight that Saiyan…" Jiren said in a disappointed tone.

"So did I...so did I…" Toppo answered back looking up at Anilaza...the final battle being Universe 3 vs. Universe 11 with 6 minutes remaining...


	34. Epilogue

**~Epilogue~**

Sour would go on to watch the conclusion of the Tournament of Power. The stands were made smaller since there was alot less people. Sour found himself sitting next to Vados and Whis to his left and Cus to his right. Cus had remained silent since the erasure of Universe 10. Mijito seemed pleased his Universe 9 was erased. There were mixed feelings about how the surviving angels viewed the loss of their universes some seemed glad, some didn't care and others were deeply troubled by their loss.

Sour found himself in agreement with Cus, Vados, and Whis they had deep affection for their universe and its people and would prefer their universe had not been erased, each one did their best to help prepare their universes for this tournament.

They watched together as Toppo fought Anilaza and revealed he was the God of Destruction select for his Universe and he had been trained in the use of Hikari. Still, Anilaza proved he could update himself and adapt to it. Jiren watched as Toppo was defeated and blown off stage. After a brutal scolding Jiren would fight Anilaza asking him to show him the true meaning of their merging and the trust they had in one another.

Jiren would showcase his true full power hulking out with a fluid red and black aura. The last two minutes of the tournament was so intense even the remaining Gods of Destruction and the Kais stood up out of respect for Jiren being the Mortal Stronger Then The Gods. In fighting Anilaza Jiren was reminded of his childhood, the dark force that wiped out his people and world and what motivated him to become strong.

In the end Jiren overpowered and defeated Anilaza for the survival of Universe 11 driving him into the out of bounds while pushing off his body to a floating platform of what remained of the fighting stage that had been broken and smashed to pieces from their fighting. With Jiren's victory, Universe 3 was erased by Future Zeno and being the last one on stage Jiren was granted any wish his heart desired from the Super Dragon Balls.

Jiren would think for a moment about everything he witnessed and heard throughout the tournament. He would glance up looking at the angels in the stands who lost their universes and over at the exempted universes and then over to his universe before looking up at the Dragon God Zalama. Jiren took into account the other universes and his original wish before making his wish.

To everyone's surprise Jiren asked if he could bring back Universes 13-18. The five universes that were erased from existence during a tantrum from Zeno. When the Grand Priest had inquired why Jiren explained that unlike the universes who fought in the Tournament of Power they had their chance to fight for their right to exist. Universe 13-18 were wiped out of existence and were not given the chance to fight for their survival.

The Grand Priest declared Jiren's wish a selfless wish taking into consideration the other universes and the Dragon God Zalama brought back into creation Universes 13-18 to everyone's surprise. Future Zeno looked excited as he announced he couldn't wait for another Tournament of Power with Universe 11 the returning champions going up against the five universes that were brought back. Everyone in the stands deeply cringed at the thought of another Tournament of Power.

The Grand Priest told Future Zeno it will take time to prepare and get ready. He also needed to update the Godpad among other things. Future Zeno expressed his excitement and couldn't wait to see Jiren in action again and with that the Tournament of Power came to a close.

Jiren had won, Universe 11 had survived. Universe 13-18 were brought back thanks to Jiren and would be fighting in the next Tournament of Power for their right to continue to exist. As for Universe 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 9, and 10 they were gone but not forgotten.

As for the Present day Zeno he was alive floating alone in a void of white space he could not get out of nor return to his multiverse. In time Zeno retired from trying to escape, dawned a hooded robe, grew a bread and meditated on all the events and people leading up to how he got stuck here. He became incredibly wise and empathetic but in his heart he was deeply lonely. Zeno missed his multiverse and he hated his future self…

**The End**


End file.
